I Will Follow You Into the Dark by SydneyAlice
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! O Dr. Edward Cullen se apaixona fortemente por Bella Swan, uma dançarina exótica em um dos clubes noturnos de Seattle. O que a impedia de dançar na Broadway? Eles podem escapar de seus passados assombrados e encontrar o amor pela primeira vez?
1. Chapter 1

**~Eu te seguirei pela escuridão~**

**Título Original: **I Will Follow You Into the Dark

**Autora: **SydneyAlice

**Censura:** M – 18 anos

**Tradutoras: **Irene Maceió, Carol Capelari, Laysa Melo e Leili Pattz

**Beta:** Lary Reeden

**Sinopse: **_O Dr. Edward Cullen se apaixona fortemente por Bella Swan, uma dançarina exótica em um dos clubes noturnos de Seattle. O que a impedia de dançar na Broadway? Eles podem escapar de seus passados assombrados e encontrar o amor pela primeira vez?_

_O título desta história vem da música de Death Cab for Cuties, "I Will Follow You Into the Dark."_

* * *

**Declaração:**Tudo pertence a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**"Eu te seguirei pela escuridão"**

**Capítulo 1**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

****  
"Se solte, Edward." Emmett fez uma careta antes de entornar sua quinta cerveja. "Você é o único homem hétero que eu conheço que não consegue desfrutar de um clube de strip em Seattle em uma noite de sexta-feira."

"Vai se foder", eu murmurei. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu deixei você me convencer a isso."

Ele sorriu quando a próxima dançarina fez seu caminho para o palco. Eu não tinha certeza do que me desgostava mais - a loira de plástico girando no palco ou a stripper que pendia do tubo no teto.

Os olhos de Emmett ficaram paralisados no traje da mulher peituda.

"Eles são falsos, você sabe", eu murmurei enquanto bebericava minha cerveja. Um de nós tinha que ficar sóbrio esta noite. Eu agarrei uma das batatas fritas que tinha permanecido intacta no prato enquanto Em continuou salivando pela garota no palco.

Ele revirou os olhos, mas nunca desviou o olhar do palco. "Bem, _é claro_que eles são falsos. Tudo nela é falso. Quem se importa?"

Eu não podia acreditar que esse fosse meu irmão. Eu sempre odiaria Rosalie Hale por tornar meu irmão um porco chauvinista. Desde o dia em que Emmett abriu a porta do escritório para encontrar sua esposa de pernas abertas no colo do chefe, sua opinião sobre a mulher e seu valor mudou dramaticamente.

"Eu vou precisar de mais álcool, se você insiste em ser um idiota por toda a noite", eu murmurei quando eu me virei em direção ao bar. Ele me ignorou completamente quando acabei meu caminho para o barman e pedi outra cerveja.

Agradecendo-lhe, encostei-me no bar e tentei ser objetivo. O clube era muito claro e muito barulhento para o meu gosto, mas para um clube de strip, eu tinha que admitir que era bastante elegante. Menos a stripper no pole dance, é claro.

Virei para o palco e dei um longo olhar na loira que tinha captado a atenção do meu irmão. Ela estava, provavelmente, em torno de nossa idade. Mas ela parecia mais velha. Ela parecia cansada. Talvez até um pouco entorpecida, como se ela tivesse aceitado que esta era sua vida e ela estava presa nela.

Eu podia entender.

A miséria amava companhia, e isso explicaria por que eu permiti que meu irmão me arrastasse para este lugar quando tudo o que eu realmente queria fazer era ir para casa, para o meu apartamento vazio e cair bêbado no sofá da sala. Depois do meu divórcio com a Tanya ter sido julgado no mês passado, era assim que eu parecia preferir passar meus fins de semana solitários. Se eu não pudesse implorar por turnos duplos no hospital, ou se eu não pudesse encontrar uma desculpa para passar mais tempo com minha família, o sofá era a minha residência permanente até que eu retornasse ao hospital nas manhãs de segunda-feira.

Esta era a minha vida, e eu estava preso nela.

Eu manobrei meu caminho de volta à nossa mesa, assim quando as luzes foram reduzidas, sinalizando a chegada da próxima dançarina ao palco. Notei que nossa garçonete havia concedido outra cerveja ao Em.

"Você deveria comer alguma coisa," O médico em mim disse quando seus olhos caíram na escuridão. Eu não pude deixar de rir, mas depois lembrei-me que eu ia ter que arrastar sua bunda pesada para o carro.

Bom pra caralho.

As luzes piscavam em um azul suave quando a dançarina seguinte fez seu caminho para o palco. Os olhos de Emmett se abriram, de repente despertos. A menina caminhou lentamente para o palco, e eu não pude evitar, mas achei que a nossa irmã morreria pelos estiletes que estavam amarrados às pernas da bailarina. Pretos, altos, e com laços, parecia ser os únicos requisitos de Alice quando se tratava de sapatos sensuais.

Meus olhos percorreram ao longo de seu corpo, e eu tive que admitir que esta era a garota mais sexy que tinha visto durante toda a noite. Emmett pareceu concordar quando ele socou meu ombro e murmurou, "Eu aposto que _esses_são de verdade!"

Eu tive vergonha de mim mesmo quando eu resmunguei, "Eu adoraria descobrir", fazendo com que ele quase caísse da sua cadeira rindo. Mas, inferno, ela era linda. Felizmente, ela evitou o bronzeado falso laranja que as outras dançarinas pareciam preferir. Sua pele era cremosa e pálida, e o vestido azul-escuro que acariciava seu corpo complementava sua pele perfeitamente. Meus olhos foram para seu rosto que era tão lindo quanto o resto dela. Seus olhos eram de um profundo castanho chocolate e foram emoldurados por longos cílios pretos. E o cabelo dela. Seu cabelo estava cheio de ondas cor de mogno que desciam até o meio das suas costas.

Ela estava simplesmente linda. Era muito impressionante como ela se contorcia em torno desse tubo, e eu tive que me esforçar para ficar sentado. A vontade de cobri-la e levá-la desse lugar repugnante foi esmagadora. Que diabos havia de errado comigo?

"Meu irmão está babando!" Em gritou alto o suficiente para o clube inteiro ouvir. A dançarina, naturalmente, se desviou para a sua potente voz, obviamente percebendo que o homem estava bêbado, e sorriu se aproximando. Ela era ainda mais linda de perto, e eu não pude acreditar na ereção que estava lutando contra os meus jeans. Ela continuou a dançar, e eu estava perto de perder a porra da sanidade.

Ela se inclinou em direção a nossa mesa e seus olhos de corça pararam no rosto de Emmett. De repente, seu rosto empalideceu com o reconhecimento e ela rapidamente virou as costas para nós, enquanto ela continuava dançando. Emmett se levantou para que ele pudesse pegar na bunda dela, e eu murmurei uma maldição quando o joguei de volta na cadeira. Ela começou a dançar para o outro lado do palco, e Emmett parecia que estava prestes a rebentar em lágrimas.

"Tão perto," ele resmungou. "Você é um inútil de merda, Edward. Olhe para ela!"

Eu estava olhando, e eu continuei olhando para ela enquanto ela pulava para fora do palco com aplausos no ar. Tanto quanto eu queria vê-la nua, eu estava contente que ela permaneceu vestida durante a apresentação. Por alguma razão irracional, os pensamentos desses idiotas, inclusive o meu irmão, a vendo nua foi o suficiente para me deixar louco de ciúmes.

O resto da noite passou sem intercorrências, enquanto eu via meu irmão se tornar um bêbado. Passava das duas da manhã quando eu pude finalmente arrastá-lo para longe do palco, mas ele estava muito entorpecido para se importar. Puxei-o para o bar e atirei-o contra uma banqueta.

"Será que vamos beber?" Em murmurou sonolento quando ele olhou para as garrafas atrás do bar.

"Já tomamos o bastante," Eu balancei a cabeça para o garçom, e ele sorriu de acordo. "Eu só vou pegar o carro. Você pode manter suas mãos longe das bailarinas até eu voltar?"

"Se eu ver aquela ruiva de novo, não vou fazer nenhuma promessa," Em arrastou e o barman riu com satisfação.

"Ela é uma boneca, não é? Ela é nossa garota nova. Só está aqui há um par de meses, mas ela é definitivamente a favorita. Ela tem alguns requisitos rigorosos quando se trata de tirar a roupa, no entanto."

"Há requisitos?" Eu perguntei, desconfiado, surpreso que as strippers realmente tivessem um código de ética.

"Bem", ele murmurou. "Normalmente não, mas essa menina é especial. Ela adora dançar, e ela é a melhor que temos, mas se recusa a tirar a roupa. Os homens não parecem se importar muito, mas eu continuo a dizer a ela que as gorjetas serão melhores se ela mostrar um pouco de pele. Mas ela continua a recusar."

"Cara..." Emmett disse com voz arrastada. "Que desperdício".

O barman fez que sim. "Nem me fale. Mas ela é uma boa dançarina e uma menina doce, e ela realmente enche este lugar, apesar do fato de que ela está coberta de roupas, então o patrão só permite que ela dance. Nós pagamos a taxa usual e ela fica com suas gorjetas, é claro." Ele riu alto. "Você sabe, eu sirvo a bebida, e a garota geralmente arrasta gorjetas maiores do que eu."

Eu não tive nenhum problema em acreditar. A menina era linda.

"Eu vou pegar o carro. Fica de olho nele, tá bom?" O barman fez que sim e eu dei um tapa no ombro de Em quando eu me virei em direção à saída. Eu parei no meu caminho quando eu peguei um vislumbre de quando ela surgiu dos bastidores. Desta vez, ela estava vestida com um capuz e jeans, mas ela era muito linda. Ela caminhou pelas escadas e começou a caminhar em direção ao bar.

A porra do carro ia ter que esperar.

"Ei, Mike", ela sorriu para o barman. Naturalmente, sua voz era tão sexy como o resto dela. "Será que você pode me servir uma garrafa de água?"

"Claro", ele sorriu, agarrando a garrafa e a entregando para ela. "Eu estava conversando com esses seus dois fãs aqui."

"Ah?" Seus olhos brilharam quando ela finalmente reparou em mim de pé ao lado do bar. Emmett finalmente abriu os olhos vidrados e se virou para encará-la.

"Hey baby", ele gaguejou, tentando manter o equilíbrio quando ele se pendurou no bar. "Você estava... você foi ótima."

Seus olhos brilharam, e eu sinceramente pensei que ela ia ficar doente. Ela baixou a cabeça rapidamente.

"Obrigado", ela murmurou. "Eu te vejo mais tarde, Mike."

"Espera aí, menina," meu irmão idiota gemeu, e eu finalmente agarrei-o e joguei-o na cadeira mais próxima. Ele murmurou, "Porra Edward", mas ele não tentou levantar-se novamente.

"Sinto muito", eu murmurei. "Meu irmão é um idiota quando está bêbado."

Confusão atravessou o rosto dela. Mas ela se recuperou rapidamente e sussurrou: "Tudo bem. A maioria dos bêbados são idiotas."

"Você parece tãoooo familiar," Em sorriu. "Já nos conhecemos? Qual é seu nome?"

Ela olhou em volta rapidamente, e eu poderia dizer que ela estava procurando por uma saída alternativa.

"Eu não acho que nós já nos vimos antes", ela sussurrou, sem ousar olhar nos olhos dele.

"Bella!" Uma das bailarinas acenou para ela do outro lado do palco. "Obrigado pelo táxi. Vou pagá-la de volta amanhã, eu juro."

Bella fechou os olhos e suspirou em derrota.

"Bell... Bella?" Emmett piscou os olhos acusadoramente. "Bella?" Ele examinou-a por mais alguns instantes antes da surpresa atravessar seu rosto. "De jeito nenhum. Eu não estou tão bêbado. Não pode ser."

Ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente. "Ei, Emmett."

"BELLA!" Emmett se levantou da mesa e de alguma forma tinha equilíbrio suficiente para puxá-la em um abraço de urso enorme. Ele levantou-a nos braços, e ela riu. O som vibrava pelo meu corpo inteiro, e de repente eu me vi desejando que meu irmão tivesse ficado em casa esta noite. Eles obviamente se conheciam, e eu era um merda sem sorte.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou quando ele tropeçou na cadeira e a colocou em seu colo. Mais uma vez, a inveja me inundou.

"Eu estou trabalhando", ela afirmou séria. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu trouxe meu irmãozinho aqui para sua primeira vez em um clube de strip. Você foi definitivamente sua favorita, aliás."

Ela virou para olhar para mim, e eu podia ver a confusão se arrastando por suas belas feições.

"Seu irmão?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos procurando o meu rosto. "Eu não me lembro de Alice mencionar outro irmão." Ela sorriu desculpando-se para mim. "Tenho certeza que ela falou sobre você, é claro. Isso foi há um longo tempo atrás."

O rosto de Em disparou para mim. "Oh simmmm, você não teve o prazer..." Emmett disse com voz arrastada. "O Eddie aqui estava na faculdade quando você passou o verão lá em casa." Ele limpou a voz como se ele fosse fazer um discurso inaugural. "Edward Cullen, essa é Bella Swan. Ela era colega de quarto de Alice em... em... onde diabos vocês estudavam?"

"UW", Bella e eu dissemos em uníssono. Sorri para ela, e ela riu. Eu não podia ignorar o brilho nos seus olhos. Ou a maneira como seu corpo estava sentado no colo do meu irmão. Como é que uma graduada da UW acaba trabalhando em um clube de strip?

"Que diabos você está fazendo trabalhando aqui?" Emmett ecoou meus pensamentos. "Este lugar não é seguro, Bella. Há pervertidos aqui."

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Você não estava dizendo isso a um par de horas atrás. Você estava tentando pegar na minha bunda, se bem me lembro."

"Bem", ele gaguejou. "Eu não sabia que era a SUA bunda."

"Por que você iria agarrar a bunda de _qualquer pessoa_? Onde está a sua querida esposa que eu odiava tanto?"

Seu rosto fez uma careta e seus olhos dispararam para os meus. Eu só balancei a cabeça. Compreensão e tristeza correram em seu rosto.

"Eu vou fingir estar surpresa", ela sussurrou.

Emmett riu para mim. "Bella aqui nunca foi uma fã de Rosalie."

"Isso porque Rosalie era uma cadela", ela murmurou.

"Ainda é", eu concordei plenamente. O rosto de Bella irrompeu um sorriso largo antes de beijar a bochecha de Emmett.

Mais uma vez, eu o odiava.

"Lamento, Em," ela murmurou com compaixão. "Mas você pode conseguir algo muito melhor. Eu sempre soube disso."

"Você era apenas uma criança. Você não poderia saber que ela ia acabar transando com seu patrão", ele argumentou.

Bella balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Eu sabia que ela ia quebrar seu coração."

"Basta de falar sobre mim," ele resmungou. "Você nunca nos contou como você veio parar aqui. Eu pensei que você estava indo para a Companhia de Nova York para dançar na Broadway."

"É uma história longa e triste", ela sussurrou se desculpando. "E já são três da manhã. Eu preciso ir para o hotel e dormir um pouco."

"Você está vivendo em um hotel?" Eu perguntei. O barman disse que ela já estava trabalhando aqui há um par de meses. Eu podia apenas imaginar a conta que estava se acumulando em um dos melhores hotéis de Seattle.

"Por enquanto", ela concordou com um encolher de ombros. "Não é tão ruim assim."

"Eu levaria você para casa comigo, mas eu só estou na cidade para visitar a bunda gorda de Edward. Ele me deixou ficar em seu apartamento." Os olhos de meu irmão começaram a tremer com a vida. Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso, me desafiando a discordar. "Mas ele tem um outro quarto."

Já mencionei que eu amo fodidamente o meu irmão?

"Eu tenho", eu concordei um pouco excitado. Melhor fazer isso parecer legal. "E já que você é praticamente da família, é justo que você fique conosco por um tempo."

Ficar. Se mudar. Compartilhar minha cama. As possibilidades eram infinitas.

"Eu não quero atrapalhar", ela murmurou para mim. "Você nem mesmo me conhece."

"Não importa", expliquei. "O Emmett, obviamente, te ama, e ele vai estar aqui nesse fim de semana. Você também pode poupar algum dinheiro e dar um descanso ao hotel por algumas noites. Vamos cuidar de você. O que você acha?"

Ela olhou nos meus olhos e eu fiquei chocado pela emoção irradiando de seus olhos. Ela não estava acostumada a que as pessoas fizessem coisas boas para ela? Ela não achava que ela merecia? O momento teria sido fodidamente mágico, se meu irmão não tivesse interrompido com um ronco alto o suficiente para acordar os mortos.

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Ok, vamos levá-lo para casa."

Depois de parar pelo seu hotel para ela pegar suas coisas, finalmente chegamos ao condomínio em torno de quatro horas. Assim que eu puxei Emmett pela sala, eu joguei sua bunda bêbada no sofá.

Ele podia esperar.

"Deixe-me mostrar-lhe seu quarto," eu ofereci, pegando sua bolsa e levando-a para o corredor. Felizmente, este quarto não tinha sido utilizado em anos então estava impecável, e graças a minha ex, bastante feminino.

"É lindo", ela sussurrou. "Você tem certeza que isso não é um problema?"

"Nenhum." Eu coloquei sua bolsa na cama. "O banheiro de hóspedes é ao lado. O quarto do Em tem seu próprio banheiro, então este é todo seu."

Ela sorriu docemente. "Obrigado, Edward. Isto é realmente, realmente agradável da sua parte."

"Você é bem-vinda", eu sussurrei. Eu temia sair pela porta, mas eu sabia que tinha que deixá-la sozinha. Além disso, eu sempre podia olhar para ela amanhã. Este pensamento me convenceu de que eu estava seriamente perdendo minha mente.

"Posso pegar mais alguma coisa? Tenho certeza que você está cansada."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, obrigado. Eu só vou tomar um banho rápido e arrumar minhas coisas. Eu estou exausta."

"Tudo o que você precisa deve estar no banheiro", eu respondi. "Se você precisar de alguma coisa..."

"Vou deixar que você saiba," ela terminou com um sorriso. "Obrigado mais uma vez, Edward."

"Boa noite, Bella."

Naturalmente, eu não consegui dormir.

Depois de finalmente arrastar Emmett para a cama, tomei meu próprio banho, esperando que a água quente aliviasse a tensão nas minhas costas e ombros. Mas comecei a pensar em Bella. Dança clássica. Bella na minha casa. Bella no chuveiro. Em pouco tempo, eu estava desligando a água quente e ligando a fria. Eu não tinha tomado uma ducha fria em anos, e fiquei feliz ao descobrir que ela ainda funcionava.

Pelas seis horas, eu finalmente desisti e fui para a sala de estar, esperando que uma mudança de cenário fosse me ajudar a adormecer. Eu carreguei meu travesseiro do quarto e estava me preparando para lançá-lo no sofá quando notei Bella sentada no escuro na cadeira ao lado da janela.

"Você está bem?" Eu sussurrei, e sua cabeça virou-se bruscamente. "Desculpe, eu não queria assustá-la."

"Não consegui dormir." Seu sorriso era visível através do luar na janela. "Eu espero que eu não tenha te acordado."

"Eu não consegui dormir, também," eu respondi, jogando o meu travesseiro no sofá. "Às vezes, deitar na sala me ajuda."

"Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto", ela se ofereceu e, lentamente, saiu da cadeira. Ela passou por mim, e eu não consegui me parar.

"Fique", sussurrei um pouco urgente quando eu peguei a mão dela. Ela sorriu novamente, e eu tinha certeza que eu nunca tinha visto alguém tão bonita.

"Ok".

Eu a puxei para o sofá e começamos a compartilhar nossas histórias de vida. Ela cresceu em Forks e em Phoenix, Arizona, dividida entre seus pais divorciados. Ela conheceu a minha irmã Alice quando elas se tornaram companheiras de quarto durante seu último ano de faculdade. Ela se formou na Universidade de Washington com um Bacharelado em Artes com grau em Dança e teve ofertas para se juntar a vários musicais da Broadway.

"Quais musicais?" Eu perguntei, curioso.

"Nenhum deles", ela sussurrou. "Eu nunca cheguei à Broadway".

"Por que não?"

Ela suspirou com um olhar triste em seus olhos. "A vida fica no caminho, às vezes, você sabe. Você tem esses planos e você está dedicado a fazê-los acontecer. Mas às vezes... por vezes, eles simplesmente não acontecem."

Eu sabia que não tinha o direito de perguntar, mas eu não pude me parar. "O que aconteceu, Bella?"

Seu rosto se derreteu em um sorriso cansado. "É uma história muito longa. Podemos guardá-la para outra noite?"

Meu coração encheu-se com os pensamentos de mais uma noite com esta linda menina.

"Claro", eu assegurei-lhe. "Outra noite".

Ela sorriu agradecida. "E você? Eu não posso acreditar que a Alice nunca me contou sobre você. Talvez ela tenha, e eu simplesmente não consigo me lembrar..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Quando Alice estava na faculdade, eu estava completando meus estudos na Universidade Duke. Eu não tirava tempo para ficar perto da minha família, e isso é uma decisão que eu sempre vou lamentar. Mas todos nós estamos próximos agora, e isso é tudo que deve importar, eu acho."

"Família é muito importante", ela murmurou. "Você é médico?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Primeiro ano no Hospital Infantil de Seattle."

"Você deve ser bom com as crianças", ela sussurrou, infeliz. "Isso é tão importante, especialmente quando eles estão doentes ou com medo..." Sua voz foi sumindo, e eu quis que eu me sentisse corajoso o suficiente para cavar mais fundo. Havia alguma profunda emoção em sua voz, e eu ansiava por saber tudo sobre ela. Por que ela estava tão triste?

Ela nunca deveria ficar triste.

"As crianças são importantes. Assim como a família", eu hesitei antes de adicionar o meu próximo pensamento. "E de repente, eu estou me achando muito interessado em dança."

Seu rosto derreteu em um sorriso. "Tenho certeza que você está se perguntando como uma mulher que tem uma licenciatura em Dança acabou em um clube de strip."

"Ahh, mas você não tira a roupa", sorri. "O garçom disse que era um de seus requisitos. Você deve permanecer vestida. Você _deve_saber que está quebrando o coração de cada homem de Seattle com essa regra."

Ela riu. "Eu imagino. Mas você não acha que é mais excitante deixar algumas coisas para a imaginação?"

"Às vezes", eu concordei enquanto eu pensava naquele vestido azul escuro. "Eu vou ser honesto. Fiquei muito feliz quando você não tirou a roupa."

"Sério?" Ela olhou para mim com curiosidade. "Isso é incomum, você percebe. A maioria dos homens estão me implorando para tirá-la."

"Eu não tenho dúvida", eu murmurei, tentando esconder o ciúme irracional na minha voz.

"Você é gay?"

Eu ri como um louco.

"Não, Bella. Longe disso."

Eu podia literalmente ver o alívio em seu rosto, e isso só fortaleceu minha vontade de aprender tudo o que podia sobre ela. Mas eu também sabia que se eu compartilhasse esse fato, eu provavelmente assustaria o inferno fora dela, e ela correria gritando de volta para seu hotel.

"Você não me acha atraente? Quero dizer, tudo bem. Eu compreendo totalmente."

Que diabos?

"Você acha que só porque eu não quero que você tire a roupa na frente de uma sala cheia de estranhos significa que eu sou gay ou que eu não a acho atraente?"

Ela encolheu os ombros e olhou para o sofá. "Eu estou apenas curiosa. Eu nunca conheci um homem que visite um clube de strip, mas que não queira ver uma stripper. É irônico, você tem que admitir."

Foda-se. Eu a deixaria correr gritando de volta para seu hotel. Mas eu a arrastaria de volta.

Inclinando-se para ela, eu inclinei seu queixo de modo que ela estivesse olhando para mim. "Bella, você é a mulher mais sexy que eu já conheci. Eu não tive que tomar uma ducha fria desde a faculdade, mas eu tomei uma há uma hora atrás. E eu não quero que você faça strip, porque só de pensar naqueles homens a vendo nua me faz querer massacrar todo o clube."

Seus olhos cor de chocolate se arregalaram e sua respiração tornou-se instável quando eu me aproximei, arrastando os dedos ao longo de sua linha da mandíbula. Eu queria beijá-la. Eu queria levá-la para a minha cama. Eu queria fazer um monte de coisas.

Mas eu sabia que essas coisas teriam que esperar.

Olhando em seus olhos, eu peguei a mão dela e suavemente escovei meus lábios contra ela.

"Tenha doces sonhos, Bella".

Ela não disse uma palavra enquanto eu peguei meu travesseiro e voltei para o quarto. Eu rezei para que ela ainda estivesse aqui pela manhã.

* * *

**Nota da Irene**: _Surpresa! Fic nova da SydneyAlice. Uhhhh... sentiram o clima? A fic é muito fofa e muito hot como todas as fics dessa autora. Estamos bem adiantadas nela, graças a nossa super equipe e a nossa super beta._

_Espero que gostem e até quarta que bem por aqui e sábado no ultimo capítulo de "Once Upon a Saturday"._

_Ainda teremos mais surpresas, muito mais!_

_Beijos_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus. Eu gostaria que fossem.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Tradutora: Carol Capelari_

A brilhante luz do sol foi transmitida através da janela do meu quarto, e eu imediatamente lamentei ter me esquecido de fechar as cortinas antes de cair na cama ontem a noite. O sol não era meu amigo esta manhã. Olhei para o meu relógio de cabeceira e gemi. Merda, já era meio-dia. Eu poderia muito bem dormir o dia todo. Eu joguei o cobertor por cima da minha cabeça e senti um suave ronco em meu estômago assim que o cheiro de bacon flutuou no ar.

Quem diabos estava cozinhando? E onde eles encontraram bacon?

E então eu me lembrei de Bella, e foi quase cômico o quão rápido eu pulei da cama e corri para o banheiro. Depois do banho mais rápido da história, eu passei meus dedos pelo meu cabelo bagunçado, coloquei um par de jeans e suéter, e corri para a cozinha.

Ela estava em pé na frente do fogão, cantarolando suavemente com um doce sorriso em seu rosto. Eu assisti em silêncio enquanto ela virava o bacon, mexia os ovos, cortava a fruta, e tostava a torrada na torradeira. Eu nunca havia considerado a cozinha um lugar particularmente sexy, mas eu sabia que era só porque eu nunca havia visto a Bella cozinhando.

Isso era sexy como o inferno.

"Você só vai fodidamente olhar para ela ou você vai comer?" Emmett riu atrás de mim. Bella pulou ao som de sua voz, e seus olhos de corça trancaram com os meus. Ela sorriu para mim antes de voltar seus olhos ao fogão, e eu juro que vi o esboço de um leve rubor inundando suas bochechas.

Deslumbrante.

"Bella fez o café da manhã?" Emmett perguntou enquanto pegava um pedaço de torrada do prato em cima da ilha da cozinha.

Bella riu quando bateu a mão de brincadeira. "Bem, vocês foram muito legais em me deixar passar a noite. Isso era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Mas eu acho que isso é o que vocês chamariam de 'brunch'*, não é? Eu acredito que nós dormimos um pouco demais para que isso seja considerado um café da manhã."

_*Brunch:é uma refeição de origem estadunidense que combina o café da manhã (breakfast em inglês) com o almoço (lunch em inglês)._

"Eu não consigo acreditar que você encontrou toda essa comida na minha geladeira," eu fiquei maravilhado com a propagação enquanto fui pegar alguns pratos e garfos do armário.

"Oh, eu não encontrei," ela respondeu. "Eu corri para a mercearia da esquina. As únicas coisas que haviam em sua geladeira era um pouco de leite vencido, uma garrafa de água, e várias caixas de comida chinesa abertas."

Emmett riu muito enquanto ele a ajudava a carregar a comida até a mesa. "Edward é definitivamente um solteirão agora." Ele se sentou a mesa e suspirou profundamente, olhando com reverência a variedade de itens alimentares. "Eu não sei nem por onde começar. Tudo parece tão bom!"

Bella riu enquanto entregava a cada um de nós um copo de suco. Emmett virou o suco antes de pegar quatro pedaços de bacon e um montão de ovos. Ele comeu com ambas as mãos e gemeu após cada mordida.

"Isto parece ótimo," sorri para ela. "Mas você vai ter que desculpar o meu irmão. Ele é um porco."

"Eu me lembro," ela riu quando colocou uma uva na boca. Seus lábios eram cor de rosa pálido, com o lábio inferior ligeiramente maior que o superior. Eu podia apenas imaginar o quão suave eles seriam contra os meus. E então ela me pegou olhando, e suas bochechas coraram mais uma vez.

_Tenha a porra do controle, Edward. Ela vai pensar que você é um obcecado._

A conversa fluiu facilmente enquanto nós devorávamos a comida da Bella. Eu descobri que ela tinha passado um tempo na casa da nossa família no verão depois que ela e Alice se graduaram na faculdade. Elas permaneceram próximas ao longo dos anos, e Bella tinha sido a única convidada quando Alice e Jasper haviam fugido para Las Vegas alguns anos atrás.

"Então a Alice sabe que a sua melhor amiga está dançando em um clube de strip-tease em Seattle?" Emmett perguntou.

"É claro que ela sabe," Bella riu. "Jasper é o dono."

Ela deve ter percebido nossas expressões chocadas porque ela riu ainda mais alto. "Como você acha que eu posso permanecer completamente vestida enquanto danço em um clube de strip-tease? Conhecer o dono me permite."

Emmett engasgou com seu suco. "Puta merda! Eu sabia que ele possuía alguns clubes na cidade, mas eu pensei que todos eles eram clubes de jazz."

"Os três no lado norte _são_ clubes de jazz," Bella confirmou com um sorriso enquanto levava os pratos para a cozinha.

"Jasper é oficialmente a porra do meu herói," Emmett suspirou com admiração.

"Deixe-nos cuidar dos pratos," eu insisti, e Emmett me lançou um olhar que afirmou claramente que eu poderia ir para o inferno. "Oh, mexa-se, Emmett. Ela fez toda a comida."

"Mas eu tenho que pegar um avião," ele gemia como uma criança de cinco anos de idade. "Eu ainda preciso tomar banho e fazer as malas e..."

Bella riu quando seguiu pelo corredor. "Vocês se decidem. Eu estou indo tomar um banho."

_É só o que eu preciso. Outra fantasia da Bella no chuveiro._

Eu gemi enquanto eu peguei os talheres e comecei a atirar os garfos na máquina de lavar louças com rápidos disparos sucessivos. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Emmett em mim quando ele pigarreou alto.

Minha cabeça virou na direção dele. "Sim?"

"Que porra é o seu problema?" Ele perguntou quando me entregou um prato. "Eu não faria isso se eu fosse você."

"Eu não tenho nenhum problema," eu menti. Ele continuou me olhando enquanto terminávamos de carregar a máquina de lavar louças. Eu então voltei minha atenção para o fogão e para a mesa da cozinha, esfregando-os com bastante intensidade e determinação que faria minha mãe com TOC* ficar orgulhosa.

_*Transtorno obsessivo compulsivo._

"Você é quase uma Martha Stewart*," ele riu. "Quem diabos saberia?"

_*Martha Stewart: apresentadora e empresária americana. Ela já comandou o programa de televisão O Aprendiz, numa versão americana, e atualmente mantém-se na apresentação do programa Martha Stewart Living._

"Vá à merda."

"Pare! Porra…" Ele pegou a esponja da minha mão. "Venha me mostrar a vista do seu terraço que você se tanto se vangloria."

Suspirando, eu me arrastei pelo caminho através da sala e abri as portas de vidro deslizantes para o terraço. Essa foi realmente um das melhores partes do apartamento. Eu me sentei aqui durante muitas noites olhando para absolutamente nada, mas eu gostava da paz e solidão.

"Cara, as suas flores estão morrendo."

"Bom," eu murmurei, olhando para os amores-perfeitos que ladeavam os vasos de flores. "Eles eram o orgulho e alegria de Tanya. Espero que eles se desintegrem."

Em riu. "É, você será amargo por um tempo. Fica mais fácil, no entanto."

Nós sentamos nas cadeiras do pátio e fitamos o nada. Eu não podia admitir isso ao Emmett, mas eu realmente não estava amargo. Eu só odiava ter lembranças do meu fracasso como marido olhando-me no rosto diariamente. A saída de Tanya foi provavelmente a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido. Eu a negligenciei por muito tempo – passei tempo demais estabelecendo minha carreira. Eu dediquei tanto tempo para tornar-me Dr. Cullen que eu me esqueci de ser o marido da Tanya. Não foi culpa dela. Eu assumi plena responsabilidade por minha falha, e eu não estava orgulhoso disso.

Quando nos conhecemos, eu estava apenas começando minha residência na Universidade de Duke. Ela estava trabalhando em seu diploma de Enfermagem e nos conectamos instantaneamente. Nós tínhamos os mesmos objetivos de carreira e a mesma vontade insaciável por sexo. Essas duas semelhanças foram suficientes para nos convencer de que o casamento era uma boa idéia. Nós dois concordávamos profundamente que o amor era passageiro. Não existia essa coisa de amor verdadeiro e nunca haveria borboletas na boca de nossos estômagos. O importante era o respeito mútuo e a paixão indomável. _Isso_ era verdadeira compatibilidade. E funcionou magicamente até um ano atrás.

Eu tinha aceitado uma posição como pediatra no Hospital Infantil de Seattle, e à ela tinha sido oferecido um cargo de enfermagem em um hospital do outro lado da cidade. Nós estabelecemos nossa vida doméstica aqui em Seattle. Enquanto seus deveres de enfermagem forneciam de certa forma um horário estável, o meu horário no hospital era completamente irregular. Nós fazíamos planos para o jantar que eu regularmente tinha de cancelar. Férias estavam completamente fora de cogitação, e meus finais de semana eram sempre cheios de rondas na ala de pediatria. Esse era o meu primeiro ano, e eu sentia que tinha algo a provar. Ser filho do Dr. Carlisle Cullen não era suficiente. Eu queria ter o meu mérito.

Tanya ficou desanimada. Nós nunca nos tocávamos; aquele mesmo apetite insaciável por sexo que nos serviu tão bem na faculdade agora havia sido substituído por argumentos amargos, culpa, e silêncio. Foi quando eu percebi que ser bom na cama não era suficiente para fazer um casamento funcionar. Tinha que haver algo mais, algo substancial, para te manter conectado ao outro quando a paixão estremecesse. Nossa chama havia morrido, e nosso casamento desmoronou em poucos meses após a nossa chegada a Seattle. Dentro de um ano, eu havia me tornado um pediatra respeitado e um divorciado.

"Então você tem tesão pela Bella." A voz do Emmett atravessou minhas memórias.

Eu suspirei. "Ela é uma mulher bonita, Em."

"Sim," ele concordou. "Mas você teve uma mulher bonita. Se isso é tudo o que você está procurando, você ainda estaria com ela.

Ás vezes ele é malditamente muito inteligente para o seu próprio bem.

"A Bella é especial, homem."

"Eu sei," eu concordei sinceramente.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, você não pode saber. Você só a conhece por algumas horas. Ela passou apenas alguns meses conosco, mas ela é fodidamente incrível. Ela era divertida e doce. Dançava ao redor da casa o tempo todo. Inocente e só... _boa_. Esme queria adotá-la. Alice fodidamente a ama."

"Qual é o seu ponto?" perguntei desanimado. "Eu não sou bom o bastante para ela?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Isso é besteira, e você sabe disso. Basta conhecê-la antes de transar com ela. Isso é tudo que eu estou pedindo."

Fingi estar ofendido. "Você acha tão pouco de mim. Isso dói um pouco, Em."

"Seja como for," ele rosnou. "Eu só estou dizendo que vale a pena conhecê-la. Ela mudou muito, mas eu acho que todos nós mudamos ao longo dos anos. Mas alguma coisa grande aconteceu com ela. Tudo o que a garota falava era sobre dançar na Broadway. _Algo_ a impediu de chegar lá, e teve de ser algo importante. E isso obrigatoriamente deixou algumas cicatrizes."

Balancei a cabeça em concordância. Ela insinuou tanto a noite passada, mas ela prometeu me contar sobre isso numa outra noite. Eu estava determinado a manter essa vontade.

"Apenas seja cuidadoso com ela para que Alice não corte seu pinto fora. Isso é tudo que estou dizendo."

"Em," sussurrei. "Eu não vou negar que estou atraído por ela. Mas isso é mais do que apenas seu corpo." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Não ria, porque se você o fizer, eu vou chutar o seu traseiro." Ele balançou a cabeça seriamente, esperando-me continuar. "Mas você acreditaria em mim seu eu te dissesse que eu tenho fodidamente uma vontade _louca_ de protegê-la? De fazê-la rir? De saber tudo sobre ela?"

Ele me encarou silenciosamente. Eu lentamente contei até cem.

"Não me faça matá-lo, Em."

"Desculpa," ele balançou a cabeça e riu. "Isso é simplesmente incrível."

"O que é?"

"Você já está caidinho e ainda nem sequer a levou para cama. Isso é impressionante."

"Vai se foder," eu rosnei quando pulei da cadeira do pátio. "Por que eu pensei que poderia ter uma conversa efetiva com você. Vá arrumar suas merdas e coloque o seu traseiro para fora da minha casa. Eu vou descobrir isso por minha conta."

Eu espreitei até o meu quarto e peguei o meu celular para verificar as mensagens do hospital. Eu tinha uma mensagem de voz do Dr. Ramsey perguntando seu poderia trabalhar para ele esta noite.

Naturalmente, o meu primeiro fim de semana fora em mais de um mês. Inferno não, eu não estou trabalhando. Eu estava apenas me preparando para discar o seu número quando ouvi um som de engasgos vindo do corredor. Eu joguei o meu telefone e corri para fora do meu quarto, tentando localizar o som. Percebendo que o quarto dela estava vazio, bati suavemente na porta do banheiro de hóspedes.

"Bella? Você está bem?"

Fungadas e tossidas podiam ser ouvidas atrás da porta. A descarga do vaso sanitário veio a seguir, seguido da água corrente da pia.

Pânico inundou meu corpo. Ela estava doente.

"Bella?" perguntei com urgência. Após um momento, ela finalmente abriu a porta. Seu rosto estava pálido e ela tinha uma toalha fria prensado em sua testa.

"Ei, me desculpe por isso." Ela sorriu fracamente. "Eu estou apenas um pouco enjoada. O nosso grande café da manhã não deve estar concordando comigo."

O médico em mim tomou o controle, e eu senti sua testa. Ela não parecia ter febre. "Por que você não vai deitar-se no seu quarto? Eu vou trazer alguma coisa para melhorar o seu estômago."

Sua voz era rouca. "Edward, você não precisa. Eu estou bem, realmente. Vai passar."

"Faça-me rir." Eu sorri suavemente, pegando sua mão na minha e puxando-a para seu quarto. "Vá deitar-se. Eu vou levar apenas um segundo."

Ela não discutiu enquanto caminhava em direção à cama. Corri para a cozinha, rezando para que eu tivesse alguma caixa de biscoitos em algum lugar nesta casa do caralho. Eu saqueei a despensa e finalmente encontrei um pacote de biscoitos atrás de uma velha caixa de cereal.

"E aí?" Emmett perguntou enquanto puxava sua mala para dentro da cozinha.

"A Bella está doente. Você verificaria a geladeira para ver se tem alguma Sprite?"

Ele caminhou em direção a geladeira e espiou dentro. "Eu vejo leite velho de um mês e uma garrafa de água."

"Porra."

Ele riu, e eu tive que me segurar para não arrancar a cabeça dele. Ele deve ter visto o quão perto eu estava de fazer isso. "Cara, relaxa. Eu vou pegar algumas Sprites."

"Obrigado, Em."

Ele resmungou algo que se assemelha vagamente a "caidinho" enquanto fazia o seu caminho para fora da porta. Eu peguei os biscoitos e corri de volta para o quarto da Bella. Ela engatinhou embaixo das cobertas e colocou a toalha fria sobre o rosto.

"Eu tenho alguns biscoitos," eu sussurrei enquanto caminhava em direção à cama. "Em foi te buscar algumas Sprites."

Ela puxou a toalha para baixo e eu notei que a cor estava começando a rastejar de volta a seu rosto. Ela já parecia melhor.

"Obrigada," ela sorriu. "Isso vai passar. Já estou me sentindo um pouco melhor."

Dei-lhe um par de biscoitos, e ela deslizou de forma que eu pudesse me sentar ao lado dela. Ela mordeu timidamente o wafer, e eu não podia ignorar o quão fofa ela parecia. Ela reparou isso e seu rosto corou.

"Há aquele rubor que eu amaria muito ver," eu sussurrei honestamente.

"Eu aposto que você diz isso para todos os seus pacientes," ela riu quando mordeu seu segundo biscoito.

Eu ri. "Na verdade, meus pacientes são crianças, então isso seria um bocado assustador."

"Verdade," ela concordou. "Eu acho que é uma boa coisa eu não ter que trabalhar esta noite. Jasper poderia ficar chateado se eu vomitasse por todo o bonito palco."

Muito fácil. Ela tinha que ver isso chegando.

Eu sorri calorosamente. "Felizmente para você, eu não tenho que trabalhar essa noite, também."

"Hmm," ela murmurou enquanto mastigava seu terceiro biscoito. "Então deixe-me adivinhar. Você quer brincar de médico?"

_Sim, por favor._

"Bem," eu pigarreei, tentando mostrar a minha voz mais profissional. "Eu não me sentiria bem em lhe enviar sozinha de volta à aquele quarto de hotel. Você poderia ter vestígios de gripe ou algo assim."

Ela sorriu, e eu sabia que eu não a estava enganando nem por um minuto. E eu não dou a mínima que eu era aparentemente tão transparente.

"Mas para responder sua pergunta," eu levantei minha mão e suavemente acariciei seu rosto. Ela derreteu em meu toque, e um choque de eletricidade percorreu o meu corpo. Tentei me recompor enquanto sussurrei, "Algum dia, quando você estiver se sentindo melhor, eu adoraria brincar de médico com você."

"Agora sou aquele que vai vomitar," Emmett gritou da porta. Ele piscou para Bella enquanto caminhava em direção à cama com um copo de Sprite. "Sentindo-se melhor?"

"Sim, obrigada," ela riu, pegando o copo e bebendo seu conteúdo devagar. "Edward estava apenas demonstrando sua postura médica."

"Uau Dr., deve ser bom desencadear o charme Cullen em pacientes da sua idade para variar." Emmett riu.

"Você não tem que pegar um avião?" eu murmurei.

"Sim, sim…" ele sorriu quando se abaixou para abraçar a Bella. "Foi bom vê-la novamente, garota. Tenha cuidado naquele clube, né? Acho que vou falar com o Jasper sobre reforçar a segurança daquele lugar."

Bella riu. "Confie em mim. Ele é tão protetor quanto você. Tenha um bom vôo. E obrigada pela Sprite."

"A qualquer hora." Ele se arrastou até a porta. "Cuide dela, irmãozinho." Meus olhos se encontraram com os dele, e eu sabia que ele não estava se referindo a dor de estômago dela.

"Eu vou," prometi.

E eu estou falando sério.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Que chato ter um médico gato caído por vc. Que chato! Que dó! E foi uma linda estréia da nossa super leitora e agora tradutora, Carol Capelari. Obrigado pela ajuda, bonitona!_

_Gente, hoje eu estou aqui para pedir desculpas, muita coisa deu errada essa semana. A Lay estava terminando o capítulo no fds e ficou doente, acabou mandando só na segunda a noite. Na segunda a noite a Ju estava arrumando a mala para viajar na terça e não entrou na net e a essa hora nossa beta já deve estar por Porto Alegre. Ela disse que mesmo de férias iria betar, mas como ela só terá 4 dias de folga, iremos postar o próximo de First & Ten só na segunda. Certo?_

_E pra deixar o feriado mais legal, estou postando o segundo de I Will Follow You Into The Dark._

_Super fofa e super linda._

_Nos perdoem pelo furo em First&Ten. Daqui pra frente os capítulos estão quase todos prontos até o 26, então vou puxar a orelha das meninas para conseguirmos traduzir tudo a tempo. Essa fic é muito complicada e é necessário sempre mais de 2 dias para terminarmos um capítulo._

_Desejo a todas um ótimo feriadão e pra quem quer uma indicação de leitura, sempre indico e continuo indicando "Flor de Lótus" da Bia Brás, que é incrível e me deixa loucaaaaaa! Espero que gostem._

_Até quarta por aqui novamente._

_Beijos, Irene_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Tradutora: Leili Pattz_

**Bella PDV**

Depois de finalmente conseguir fazer o meu estômago se acalmar, Edward me deixou sozinha para que eu pudesse tirar um cochilo. Eu não estava realmente cansada, mas a longa noite e o telefonema assustador de Renee tinham me deixado cansada o suficiente para ficar na cama o dia todo, coisa que não era comum em mim. Além disso, eu realmente precisava colocar alguma distância entre mim e o médico incrivelmente sexy que havia cuidado tão bem de mim esta manhã.

Ele era, sem dúvida, o homem mais sexy que eu já conheci. Aqueles penetrantes olhos cor de esmeralda, o cabelo desgrenhado, a linha forte da mandíbula, as mãos suaves... tudo nele era a perfeição.

Mas, além dos atributos físicos óbvios, ele era um cara legal. Os homens Cullen eram impecavelmente bem educados graças à criação de Esme e Carlisle. Eles ensinaram seus filhos a serem cavalheiros. A única filha foi ensinada a esperar nada menos do que a adoração do homem que amava. Ela tirou a sorte grande com Jasper, um verdadeiro cavalheiro do sul com uma existência amando a música jazz e uma propensão para casas noturnas. Então eu não estava surpresa ao descobrir que Edward era tão carinhoso e charmoso quanto o resto dos homens Cullen. O que me surpreendeu foi que Alice, minha melhor amiga no mundo inteiro, tinha falhado em informar-me que ela tinha outro irmão além de Emmett, e que ele era sexy como o inferno _**e**_ solteiro.

_Com quem você está brincando, Bella? Este homem está totalmente fora de sua liga._

Eu sabia que era verdade, mas não poderia esquecer o jeito que meu coração pulou uma batida ontem à noite quando ele pegou minha mão e me pediu para ficar com ele. Ele perguntou a minha história de vida, e eu lhe dei a versão editada. Apenas os fatos básicos. Isso é tudo que eu poderia compartilhar por enquanto. Eu sabia que ele estava curioso sobre a minha tentativa frustrada na Broadway, e tinha prometido compartilhar isso em outro momento. Eu realmente não sei se esse momento especial viria, mas parte de mim queria que isso acontecesse. Eu poderia facilmente me ver derramar minhas tripas para este homem, e isso provavelmente não era uma boa ideia. Nada poderia assustá-lo mais rápido do que ouvir que eu estava bem danificada com um monte de bagagem.

Minha prioridade número um está esperando por mim de volta em Phoenix. Nada é mais importante para mim. A ligação de Renee tinha me assustado como o inferno. Eu sabia que estava tudo bem agora, mas o fato de que eu não estava lá havia me feito voar em um pânico cego que enviou meu estômago em um passeio de montanha-russa.

Eu me senti melhor depois que eu ouvi a sua voz, e Renee me convenceu a ficar em Seattle e cuidar dos negócios. Mas o meu coração, minha alma, estava em Phoenix, e eu não estaria completa até que aquele pedaço que faltava estivesse aqui comigo.

Mas eu ainda sou uma mulher relativamente jovem. Vinte e oito é muito jovem para estar sozinha, e eu estava só como o inferno. Eu tentei namorar algumas vezes nos últimos quatro anos, mas nenhum deles correspondeu às minhas expectativas insanas. Eu queria alguém que me deixasse de joelhos fracos com seu olhar. Alguém que me protegeria. Alguém que adorava crianças. Alguém que me aceitasse, com falhas e tudo. E eu nunca tinha encontrado ele.

_Talvez você o encontrou ontem à noite._

"Talvez", eu suspirei em voz alta. Edward tinha certamente me feito render sem palavras, com cada olhar, e ele tinha sido tão protetor comigo quando eu estava me lançando em seu banheiro.

Ele nem sequer vacilou – apenas pegou minha mão e me levou para o quarto, enquanto ele berrava ordens para Emmett e cavava em sua despensa por biscoitos de água e sal. Claro, ele é médico, então ele só entrou em modo de médico, mas ainda assim... isso foi doce.

Eu provavelmente estava perdendo minha cabeça, mas parecia que ele estava atraído por mim, pelo menos um pouco. Quando você trabalha em um clube, você aprende muito sobre os homens, e eu tinha sido atingida pelo meu quinhão. Claro que, como uma dançarina, você ignora isso. Qualquer homem heterossexual vai flertar com uma stripper. Mas Edward tinha admitido que tinha ficado _contente _quando eu não tirei, e essa declaração tinha me chocado. No início, eu pensei que ele simplesmente não me achava atraente e sabia que a decepção era evidente no meu rosto. Mas seu rosto suavizou-se; ele acariciou minha bochecha, murmurou que eu era a mulher mais sexy que ele já tinha visto, e admitiu que tinha tomado um banho frio por minha causa.

E então eu não conseguia lembrar meu próprio nome.

"Você está com _tantos _problemas", eu murmurei para mim mesma antes de jogar o cobertor sobre a minha cabeça e aconcheguei profundamente no colchão. Eu estava dormindo dentro de minutos.

**Edward PDV**

Percebi que eu estava lendo a mesma página a uma hora.

E o livro estava de cabeça para baixo.

"Você é um idiota de merda, Cullen." Eu joguei o livro no chão e olhei para a televisão. A menina tinha seriamente fritado o meu cérebro. Eu passei a última hora lendo a mesma página de cabeça para baixo, e na hora antes disso, eu estava sentado no terraço decidindo em como convidá-la para jantar. E depois eu contemplei como, ao comer, eu casualmente mencionaria que ela deveria totalmente morar comigo e sair daquele hotel decadente. Eu tinha dois quartos extras, depois de tudo. Não havia nenhuma razão para uma amiga de Alice se afundar no dinheiro em um desagradável quarto hotel quando eu tinha aqui dois quartos perfeitamente vazios.

Ela ia comprar isso, certo?

Isso estava muito rápido. Minha cabeça percebeu isso. Honestamente, ela estaria louca pra caralho em confiar em mim o suficiente para sequer considerar a oferta. Ela não me conhece. Ela não tinha ideia se eu era um pervertido, um serial killer, um estuprador... ela não tinha motivos para confiar em mim. O que eu tinha feito por ela? Lhe ofereci alguns biscoitos sem graça depois que ela vomitou no meu banheiro? Ela não tinha nenhuma razão para acreditar em mim. Eu estava me preparando para uma grande decepção, pedindo a ela para morar comigo.

Eu percebi que eu teria que fazer algumas promessas. Como manter minhas fodidas mãos longe dela. Isso ia ser difícil. E prometer que eu nunca iria invadir seu espaço pessoal. Essa coisa poderia me causar problemas também, especialmente à noite. Mas eu sabia que tinha que sacrificar algumas coisas, a fim de tê-la perto de mim. E eu a queria perto de mim.

Eu andei suavemente em direção a porta do quarto e abri. Meu coração quase parou quando eu não vi o rosto dela, e eu quase corri para verificar o banheiro. Mas então ela se moveu, e eu percebi que ela estava escondida debaixo do cobertor.

Arrastei-me silenciosamente para o seu lado e cuidadosamente puxei o cobertor para revelar o seu rosto. Se fosse possível, ela estava ainda mais bonita, enquanto estava dormindo. Seu rosto estava relaxado e suave, seus cachos de mogno espalhados por todo o travesseiro. Como um ímã, minha mão foi para a sua testa, escovando alguns fios de cabelo fora do seu rosto. Prendi a respiração enquanto meu dedo suavemente traçou a forma da sua sobrancelha e viajou por sua bochecha. Ela suspirou enquanto seu rosto derreteu ao meu toque, e levou até a última gota do meu autocontrole para manter meus lábios fora dela. Mas eu era um desgraçado ganancioso. Eu queria que ela estivesse acordada para o nosso primeiro beijo. Isso é realmente tudo o que me fez parar, porque naquele momento, eu ansiava por beijá-la. O desejo era fodidamente incrível.

"Edward..." ela sussurrou baixinho, e por um momento eu entrei em pânico que ela abrisse os olhos para me encontrar olhando para ela. Mais uma vez. Mas seus olhos estavam fechados. E ela estava falando em seu sono.

"Sim, querida?"

Ela murmurou mais algumas frases incoerentes, mas não importava. Ela disse o meu nome em seu sono, e isso fodidamente me emocionou além da crença.

"Cullen, você está com tantos problemas", eu murmurei para mim enquanto me forcei a sair do seu lado, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de mim.

"Você não deveria ter me deixado dormir a tarde toda", ela murmurou, sonolenta quando saiu do quarto uma hora depois. Ela parecia amarrotada e sexy e linda. "O quê?" Ela parou em seu caminho enquanto eu continuava a olhá-la cobiçosamente.

"Nada," Eu dei de ombros. "Você é simplesmente adorável quando você acorda." Ela riu, e eu poderia dizer que ela queria me dizer que eu estava cheio de merda. Mas ela corou quando se sentou no sofá.

"Você se sente melhor?" Eu perguntei. Sua cor voltou ao normal, então eu supus que ela estava se sentindo, pelo menos um pouco melhor, mas eu ainda precisava ouvir isso.

"Eu estou melhor", ela sorriu docemente. "Obrigada por cuidar de mim."

"Por nada", eu respondi. "Admito que tive um motivo para ter certeza que você está saudável essa noite."

"Ah?"

"Eu adoraria levá-la para jantar."

Seus lindos olhos castanhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Se foi uma surpresa boa ou ruim, eu não tinha ideia. "Hoje à noite?"

"Sim, se você quiser...", murmurei. Seus olhos procuraram os meus, e foi ridículo o quão rápido o meu coração estava batendo no meu peito.

"Isso soa bem", ela sorriu, e eu exalei um sopro de ar enorme que eu não tinha percebido que estava segurando. "Eu preciso ir ao hotel me trocar."

"Ok", eu concordei. "Mas não precisa se vestir formalmente. É somente eu. Casual funciona."

Ela assentiu. "Deixe-me pegar minha bolsa?"

"Claro."

Eu peguei minhas chaves e carteira enquanto fiz o meu caminho até a porta. Bella estava de volta ao meu lado dentro de momentos. Felizmente, não estava chovendo, e eu sabia o lugar perfeito para levá-la. Eu a levei para fora e para o lado do passageiro no carro. Nossos braços escovaram quando abri a porta para ela, e ambos pulamos no contato.

"Você gosta de comida italiana?"

"Amo la cucina italiana." Ela murmurou sedutora. Ela riu da minha expressão atordoada antes de subir no carro.

_Santo inferno, eu estou em apuros._

O hotel era tão ruim quanto eu imaginava. Não era o pior lugar que eu já tinha visto, mas era próximo o suficiente. Entramos no saguão depois de passar por dois vagabundos sujos que pareciam que estavam à espera de sua próxima dose. Seus olhos caíram sobre Bella, e eu coloquei meu braço em volta da cintura de forma protetora.

Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu estava a deixando passar outra noite nesse inferno.

"Eu vou descer em apenas um segundo", ela sussurrou quando entramos no quarto. O quarto em si não era tão ruim, mas isso não muda nada. Ela ia voltar para casa comigo, se ela gostasse ou não. Eu ligaria para a Alice se tivesse que fazer.

Ela pegou algo fora do seu armário e foi em direção ao banheiro. Ela fechou a porta, e ouvi a torneira aberta. Eu respirei fundo enquanto coloquei minha cabeça contra a moldura de madeira.

"Bella, eu quero que você arrume suas coisas." Eu não tinha planejado deixar escapar assim. Eu pensei em alimentá-la e lhe dar alguns copos de vinho antes de jogar a bomba. Mas foda-se.

Ela lentamente abriu a porta com a escova de dentes ainda na boca, olhando para mim como se eu tivesse perdido minha mente. Ela se virou para a pia e cuspiu a pasta de dentes antes de voltar para mim. "Desculpe-me?"

"Eu quero que você more comigo."

Seus olhos se estreitaram. Um olhar de independência desafiadora atravessou seu rosto, e eu sabia que estava em uma briga.

"Este lugar não é seguro, Bella. Nós apenas passamos por dois drogados para atravessar o saguão. Este lugar é uma merda. Eu não vou deixar você ficar aqui mais um minuto."

"Você _não vai_?" Ela me olhou-me fixamente. Sua expressão teria sido sexy como o inferno se não fosse pelo fato de que eu sabia que ela estava fodidamente irritada, e que isso provavelmente não estava ajudando o meu caso. "Você não tem uma palavra a dizer sobre o que eu posso ou não fazer, Edward Cullen. Não seja um esnobe. Este lugar não é tão ruim assim."

"Isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu ser ou não um esnobe, Bella. Este lugar não é seguro. Por que você está ficando aqui? Jasper sabe que você está morando aqui?"

Seus olhos brilharam de raiva. "Porque é mais barato, e não, Jasper não sabe onde eu moro, porque ele cuida do seu próprio negócio maldito, ao contrário de seu cunhado."

"Bella, por favor, ouça..."

"Saia!" Ela gritou quando abriu a porta. "Obrigada por me deixar ficar com você, e obrigada por cuidar de mim hoje, mas eu sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma."

Eu não me movi.

"Você ainda precisa comer", eu ofereci, tentando o meu melhor para segurá-la. "Venha jantar comigo."

Eu sabia que a tinha irritado. Eu sabia que estava agindo como um namorado possessivo. Mas ela não percebia que eu só queria protegê-la? Que eu só queria cuidar dela?

_Claro que não, Cullen. Como poderia? Ela só te conhece a menos de vinte e quatro horas._

_Você está assustando a merda fora dela._

"Não, obrigada", ela sussurrou. "Eu quero que você saia." Ela baixou os olhos para o chão, e eu senti como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Ela me odiava. Eu tinha perdido antes que eu tivesse a chance de dizer que eu estava louco por ela.

Andei em direção à porta, meus olhos nunca deixando o seu rosto. Ela se moveu para fora do caminho para que eu pudesse passar. Hesitei antes de empurrar a porta de sua mão. A batida ecoou nas paredes. Ela estremeceu ao som, mas seus olhos permaneceram no chão.

"Bella..." Eu sussurrei, me movendo lentamente para que eu pudesse inclinar o seu rosto para o meu. Ela instintivamente recuou até o seu lado, ficando pressionada contra a porta, seu olhar cravado no meu. Eu estava estático ao ver o medo em seus olhos de chocolate. Corajosamente, eu levantei a minha mão para suavemente acariciar a bochecha dela, e os seus olhos fecharam quando ela derreteu em meu toque.

"Desculpe-me, Bella". Murmurei enquanto eu escovei meus lábios em sua bochecha. Eu pressionei meu corpo contra o dela enquanto meus lábios faziam uma trilha suave ao longo de sua orelha. Eu não poderia manter o sorriso fora do meu rosto enquanto a sentia tremer contra mim. "Eu não quero parecer como um ditador. Eu simplesmente não posso suportar o pensamento de você passar outra noite nesse lugar."

"Por... por que você se importa?" Sua voz estava trêmula quando escovei meus lábios contra sua orelha. Ela gemeu baixinho, e eu senti suas mãos segurarem na minha cintura, me puxando com força contra ela. Sentir seu corpo contra o meu atirou eletricidade através das minhas veias, e minhas pernas quase dobraram debaixo de mim. Eu pressionei minha testa contra a dela, esperando firmar o meu corpo e controlar a minha respiração. Eu estava completamente perdido em seu toque, no cheiro dela, pela maneira como o seu corpo se parecia contra o meu. Eu abri meus olhos. Seus olhos perfuraram os meus, e em seu lindo olhar eu encontrei a minha âncora.

"Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que nunca me senti assim antes?" Eu olhei profundamente em seus olhos, rezando para que ela acreditasse em mim. Ela tinha que acreditar em mim.

"Sim", ela sussurrou sem fôlego. "Porque eu me sinto da mesma maneira."

_Porra, sim._

"Por favor, venha para casa comigo..." Sussurrei enquanto coloquei beijos suaves ao longo de sua linha da mandíbula. Ela gemeu e me puxou para mais perto, os meus lábios fizeram uma trilha até o pescoço. Sua pele parecia de cetim, e eu não tinha ideia de como eu vivi sem isso por tanto tempo. Eu iria vasculhar a terra atrás dela se eu soubesse que ela existia. "Por favor, Bella... diz que vai..."

Ela estremeceu contra mim enquanto suas mãos teciam pelo meu cabelo. "Isso é loucura... nós não nos conhecemos."

"Quer melhor maneira de nos conhecermos?" Eu murmurei contra sua bochecha. "E eu prometo ser um perfeito cavalheiro." Meus lábios fizeram o seu caminho para sua orelha mais uma vez. "Isto é, até que você não queira que eu seja..." Sussurrei baixinho, e o gemido que escapou de seus lábios foi direto para os meus jeans latejantes. Se eu não me controlasse, ia acabar transando com ela neste hotel de merda, contra esta porta repugnante. Mas eu sabia que não podia fazer isso. Ela merecia mais do que isso. Ela merecia romance, lençóis macios e luz de velas e um hotel que não cheirasse a merda.

Então, eu me afastei dela. Meu corpo doeu instantaneamente pela perda do seu toque, mas eu mantive minha distância. Eu tinha que convencê-la, e tinha que fazer isso sem o meu corpo tocando o dela. Meus olhos, no entanto, permaneceram trancados em seu rosto. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Bella Swan, por favor, venha jantar comigo. E, então, por favor, me dê a honra de arrumar suas malas e vir morar comigo. Eu sei que é rápido. Eu sei que é louco. Eu não posso explicar. Mas eu sei que me preocupo com você, e quero protegê-la."

Foi o discurso mais sincero que eu já tinha feito a uma mulher, e isso incluiu os meus votos de casamento. Aquelas palavras tinham sido forçadas e previsíveis e escritas por outra pessoa a séculos atrás.

Essas eram da parte mais profunda da minha alma.

_"Por favor, Bella?"_

O sorriso em seu rosto era angelical.

"Tudo bem" ela sussurrou.

* * *

**Nota da Leili: **_Estou completamente derretida por esses dois. Que amorzinho esse Edward todo protetor com a Bella, querendo que ela vá morar com ele. Awn fofinhos s2 Beijos xx_

**Nota da Irene: **_Uhu, eae meninas, gostando da fic. Obrigada por todas as reviews. Em compensação por todo o carinho de vcs com nossas fics, estaremos postando uma surpresa no decorrer da semana.  
_

_Beijos!**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da Autora: Esses personagens não são meus.** **Nem esse restaurante.** **Mas La Rustica é um restaurante italiano que existe realmente em Seattle.** **Os poemas não são meus, e eu dei o crédito aos poetas na parte inferior do capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió  
_

**BPOV **

Fiquei chocada quando ele estacionou o carro em frente ao café. La Rustica era um pequeno restaurante acolhedor à beira-mar que parecia como se alguém o tivesse arrancado do norte da Itália e o deixado cair na costa do Pacífico. Uma música italiana suave flutuava no ar e pelo terraço do jardim. Edward insistiu para que jantássemos no terraço com vista para o oceano. Estava quase na hora de fechar, e o anfitrião pediu desculpas, quando ele nos disse que o terraço estava fechado para a noite. Edward simplesmente colocou uma gorjeta enorme na palma da sua mão, e milagrosamente, o terraço estava aberto, e era todo nosso.

"Você sempre consegue o que quer?" Sussurrei quando o anfitrião nos levou para o pátio. A mão de Edward acariciou minhas costas, e eu quase pulei para fora da minha pele.

"Geralmente", ele sorriu enquanto puxava minha cadeira para mim. Ele se inclinou para perto do meu ouvido enquanto murmurou: "Mas esta noite, você estava quase sendo a exceção à regra."

Corei, como de costume e tomei o meu lugar. Os olhos de Edward permaneceram em mim enquanto ouvíamos as sugestões do garçom para o jantar. Mordi o lábio nervosamente, e seus olhos caíram para minha boca. Nós finalmente separamos nossos olhares por tempo suficiente para fazer nossos pedidos. Quando dei uma olhada no menu, eu tentei ignorar o montante de dólar listado ao lado de cada item e, silenciosamente, graças a Deus, eu tinha feito aula de italiano na faculdade.

"Eu quero um Pollo Saltimbocca".

Edward sorriu para a minha escolha antes de olhar para o garçom. "Dois, por favor. E sua melhor garrafa de vinho branco." Eu não pude resistir e ri quando o garçom se afastou.

"Alguma coisa engraçada?" Ele perguntou quando olhou para fora sobre a cerca. O céu estava em vários tons de laranja e rosa quando o sol começou a se definir sobre o oceano, e de repente me ocorreu que eu nunca tinha visto um por do sol no Pacífico.

"Isso é realmente lindo", murmurei baixinho.

"Sim, é. Mas você não estava rindo do pôr do sol, estava?"

Eu ri com um encolher de ombros. "Pedimos a mesma coisa. Eu só achei muito fofo."

"É o meu item favorito no menu," Edward sorriu quando o garçom voltou com o nosso vinho. Eu não pude resistir a observar as mãos de Edward enquanto ele servia nossas taças. Seus dedos eram longos e graciosos, e eu me perguntei se ele tocava algum instrumento. Talvez piano. De qualquer maneira, ele definitivamente tinha as mãos de um médico. Crianças de sorte.

"Devemos brindar", ele interrompeu minha observação, e eu não pude suprimir o meu rubor. Eu realmente teria que me controlar. Já estava ficando constrangedor.

Eu levantei minha taça. "Por?"

"Colegas de quarto".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Colegas de quarto". Nós suavemente batemos nossos copos juntos. Eu suspirei quando o vinho escorregou pelos meus lábios.

"Delicioso," Eu gemi apreciativa. Ele estava olhando para minha boca novamente, e eu tive a sensação de que meu pequeno gemido o tinha pego desprevenido. Ele limpou a garganta quando tomou um gole de sua taça.

"Dança comigo?" Ele murmurou de repente quando se levantou e ofereceu sua mão para mim. Olhei ao redor do restaurante timidamente.

"Ninguém mais está dançando," eu sussurrei. "Não chamaremos muita atenção?"

Ele encolheu os ombros quando puxou-me para os meus pés. "Estamos em um terraço privado. Quem se importa? Além disso, já estamos chamando a atenção. Entrei neste restaurante com a garota mais bonita do mundo. Confie em mim, todos notaram."

Eu sorri quando ele me puxou para seus braços. Seu braço serpenteou em volta de minhas costas quando ele agarrou minha mão com a sua livre. Os sons dos violinos derivavam através do ar quando ele me apertou contra seu corpo. Ele era um bom dançarino, e foi bom dançar com alguém que realmente sabia o que estava fazendo. Seus olhos cor de esmeralda olharam para os meus quando nossos rostos avançaram mais para perto, e eu senti meu coração acelerar em meu peito. Tecnicamente, nós nunca tínhamos nos beijado. Ele empurrou-me contra uma porta e devastou o meu pescoço, mas nossos lábios ainda tinham de fazer contato. Isso me incomodou um pouco mais do que deveria, considerando que eu só tinha conhecido o homem há cerca de vinte e quatro horas, mas eu não poderia encontrar força em mim para me importar.

"Eu quero pedir desculpas mais uma vez... por minha representação anterior de Hitler", ele sussurrou enquanto pressionou sua testa à minha. O movimento fez seu nariz pastar suavemente no meu, e eu senti minhas pernas virarem geléia. "Eu planejava comer e beber com você antes de lhe pedir para morar comigo."

Isso me surpreendeu.

"Espere. Você planejou me pedir isso mesmo antes de você ver o hotel?"

"Bem", ele murmurou. "Nós vimos um pouco dele na noite passada quando você foi pegar suas coisas. Eu esperava que ele ficasse melhor na luz do dia. Isso não aconteceu." Ele considerou a minha expressão antes de continuar. "Mas sim, eu realmente pensei sobre isso hoje, depois que você ficou doente. Eu a verifiquei enquanto você estava dormindo, e você parecia tão..." Ele lutou pelas palavras. "Contente. Pacífica. Como se você pertencesse a aquele lugar."

"Essa foi a melhor noite de sono que tive em meses", sorri. "Eu acho que minha guarda fica alerta quando estou no hotel. Eu escuto cada pequeno solavanco, então eu realmente nunca durmo em paz."

Seu rosto brilhou com preocupação, e eu percebi que tinha acabado de admitir que não me sentia segura no hotel. Oops.

"Então, veja", ele finalmente sorriu calorosamente. "Agora você pode descansar facilmente sabendo que você está segura, e eu estarei apenas ao fundo do corredor, se você escutar todos esses solavancos misteriosos à noite."

O garçom chegou com a nossa comida, e nós relutantemente rompemos nossa dança. Eu estava aparentemente com fome; minha boca se molhou quando eu inalei o aroma do frango.

"Como está seu estômago?

Eu sorri em sua preocupação. "Meu estômago está bem, Dr. Cullen. Obrigado."

Ele riu e comemos o nosso jantar. Ele falou sobre seu trabalho, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir pelo jeito que sua voz ficava quando ele falava de seus pequenos pacientes. Ele se preocupava com eles constantemente, e explicou que foi uma das razões pelas quais ele se ofereceu para trabalhar nos finais de semana e em tantos turnos extras. Ele admitiu que, era muito emocional. Ele tinha uma tendência a se apegar a eles, e era um hábito que ele sentia que precisava mudar. Isso me confundiu, e eu lhe disse isso.

"Pode ser uma coisa ruim. Bella. Ficar muito apegado aos seus pacientes não é aconselhável."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Gosto de pensar que isso faz de você um médico incrivelmente mais compassivo. Algo para se orgulhar."

"Talvez", ele concordou. "Mas isso também pode fazer você governar com o coração em vez da sua cabeça, e isso não é sempre uma coisa boa na medicina. Eu tenho que ser clínico. Profissional. Mas pode ser difícil às vezes. Na semana passada, eu atendi uma garota de quatro anos de idade que me pediu para não dar a ela uma IV* porque ela morre de medo de agulhas. Ela me implorou com lágrimas nos olhos. Nós realmente tivemos que contê-la, mas se eu não tivesse prescrito isso, ela teria desidratado. Foi terrível. Ela ficou bem assim que a injeção foi aplicada, mas ainda assim... saber que eu a tinha feito chorar assim... foi difícil. Mas esse foi um caso simples. No mês passado, eu tive que dizer aos pais de um menino de onze anos que seu filho tem leucemia..." Ele respirou fundo e drenou o resto do seu copo.

_*IV = Intra venosa. Medicação através de uma agulha._

"Oh, Edward..."

"Sim", ele suspirou. "Eu sou médico desta criança há um ano agora. Ele foi um dos meus primeiros pacientes. Ele tem alergias terríveis, então ele me vê muito regularmente, mas isso foi completamente diferente. Eu tive que olhar nos olhos dos seus pais e dar o diagnóstico. É uma das partes mais difíceis do meu trabalho."

"O que é mais difícil?" Eu me perguntei.

Seus olhos brilharam com tristeza. "Assistir a um filho morrer. Sabendo que eu tinha feito tudo que podia fazer, mas sabendo que não era o suficiente. O melhor que posso fazer é deixar a criança confortável até que..." Sua voz quebrou, e minha mão automaticamente se estendeu pela mesa para encontrar a sua. Ligamos nossas mãos e seus olhos viajaram até meus dedos. Um leve sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto. "Carlisle diz que eu vou endurecer. Meu coração vai endurecer ao longo dos anos..."

"Espero que não", eu sussurrei honestamente. "Isso não seria você em tudo."

Ele sorriu docemente. "Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não queria monopolizar a conversa, especialmente com um tópico tão deprimente." Ele me serviu outro copo de vinho. "Conte-me sobre o seu trabalho."

"Hmm," eu murmurei, bebericando devagar. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era discutir a profissão que escolhi, especialmente com um homem que estava fazendo muito mais com sua vida. "Meu trabalho não é importante. Eu não estou salvando vidas. Eu prefiro ouvir sobre você."

"Mas é importante para você", ele argumentou. Ele honestamente pareceu interessado, e eu não conseguia entender o porquê. Não era que eu tivesse vergonha do meu trabalho. Eu só entendia como funcionava o mundo. E o ouvir falar sobre os aspectos comoventes de seu trabalho muito importante apenas confirmou o que eu já sabia. Ele era muito bom para mim.

"Eu danço em um bar, Edward. Não tem muito o que contar."

"Mas você é uma bailarina treinada", insistiu. "Você estava indo para a Broadway antes... algo aconteceu. E eu não estou pedindo mais detalhes, apesar de eu admitir que eu estou morrendo de curiosidade..."

Eu ri. "Eu aposto que você está. Como no mundo uma mulher que tem um bacharelado trabalha em um clube de strip, certo?"

"Bem, sim..." Ele riu nervosamente. Eu poderia dizer que ele não me queria constranger, e o sentimento aqueceu meu coração. Ele era muito doce, e eu estava me apegando muito rápido. "Você nunca me contou em que espetáculo da Broadway você ia entrar."

"Eu tive ofertas de vários." Estremeci com a lembrança, formando um caroço na minha garganta. Foi há cinco anos atrás. Você acharia que eu teria superado até agora. Mas quando o seu maior sonho nunca se torna realidade, isso tende a permanecer em você. Ainda era muito cedo, e eu não tinha certeza se eu estava pronta para dizer-lhe todos os detalhes. Mas ele estava me olhando com expectativa, e ele tinha compartilhado tanto comigo esta noite. Eu simplesmente não podia negar isso a ele.

"Eu tinha aceitado um papel em _Chicago."_

Seu rosto se iluminou como uma criança no Natal. "Uma das meninas do bloco?"

"Sim, isso mesmo", eu ri. "Eu não teria uma fala, é claro. Seria apenas uma das dançarinas do coro."

Sua sobrancelha subiu com surpresa. "Você canta também?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim. Não era em uma parte importante, mas era..." Procurei as palavras apropriadas, enquanto eu brincava com a minha comida. Meu apetite tinha ido embora, então eu deixei cair meu garfo. "Era a minha... melhor chance."

Seu rosto triste e sua expressão quebraram meu coração. Ele pegou minha mão, assim como eu tinha feito com a sua no início. E eu sabia que não era uma coincidência. Ele queria me confortar, assim como eu queria confortá-lo a apenas momentos atrás.

"Bella, eu sei que estamos apenas começando a conhecer um ao outro, e isso é obviamente algo pessoal que não compartilhamos com muitas pessoas. Então, só sei que, quando estiver pronta para me contar, eu vou ficar feliz em ouvir."

Suas palavras me emocionaram. Ele não me forçou. E isso só me deixou com mais vontade de contar-lhe tudo. Eu iria viver em sua casa por um tempo, e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse manter o silêncio sobre a pessoa mais importante na minha vida. Claro, eu lhe diria.

Só não esta noite.

"Obrigado", eu sussurrei. "Espero que signifique algo para você que eu quero que você saiba, que eu realmente quero dizer-lhe sobre a minha vida. Eu quero te dizer tudo."

O sorriso em seu rosto era brilhante, e eu senti ele agarrar minha mão mais forte. "Sim, isso significa muito para mim. Que você confie em mim o suficiente para querer compartilhar isso comigo. Mas você não está pronta, e eu entendo isso."

"Não é particularmente escandaloso," Eu sorri nervosamente. "E eu não tenho vergonha de nada. Eu só não estou certa como você vai reagir, e..."

_E a maneira que você reagir poderia mudar tudo._

"E você não está pronta", ele completou. "Isto é obviamente importante para você, e eu quero que você esteja pronta quando você me disser." Edward sorriu aquele sorriso lindo enquanto segurava meus dedos, e eu suspirei satisfeita.

"Pronta para ir para casa?" Ele pediu no momento em que terminou de assinar o recibo do cartão de crédito. Eu não queria nem saber o total da nossa conta. Eu sabia que o montante iria espantar minha mente.

"Sim", eu sussurrei quando me levantei. Ele ofereceu a mão, enquanto nós fizemos nosso caminho através do restaurante vazio. Ele abriu a minha porta do passageiro, e eu apertei sua mão. "Obrigado pelo jantar. Este lugar era perfeito."

Edward usou a mão livre para acariciar suavemente meu rosto. Eu derreti contra o seu contato, e eu não pude acreditar que estava realmente indo para casa com ele esta noite.

"Sempre", ele sussurrou, colocando um beijo suave contra a minha testa.

**EPOV **

"Essa é a última caixa." Eu carreguei a caixa de livros até seu quarto e a joguei com cuidado para o chão. Embalar tinha sido fácil. Nós tínhamos parado pelo hotel depois do jantar para embalar os poucos pertences que ela possuía em um par de malas e algumas caixas, os quais agora estavam empilhadas no chão do quarto. Ela começou a desembalar imediatamente, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando notei sua prioridade. Suas roupas permaneceram espalhadas no chão ou por sua cama. Sua coleção de livros, no entanto, já estava artisticamente exibida na estante solitária ao lado de sua cama.

"Bem, parece que a primeira coisa que você vai precisar é de outra estante. Ou cinco..." Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça para a segunda caixa de livros que ficou no chão.

"Sim, eu não acho que uma prateleira irá servir." Ela deu uma risadinha e continuou a folhear o livro no colo. "Eu tenho um vício. Eu provavelmente deveria ter mencionado isso antes. Você pode querer repensar essa coisa toda companheira de quarto..."

"Eu acho que posso lidar com uma afeição por livros", sorri. "Você ainda tem que ver a estante no meu quarto."

Minha mente, naturalmente, foi para a sarjeta, pensando que ela ia ver meu quarto logo, se eu tivesse algo a dizer sobre isso. Ela teve o mesmo pensamento ou tinha lido minha mente, porque seu rosto corou de vermelho.

"Você quer alguma ajuda para descompactar?" Eu me ofereci, sabendo que ela era independente demais para me deixar fazer nada além de transportar as caixas pesadas. Eu não estava surpreso quando ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu vou deixar isso para amanhã. Eu só vou enrolar com esse livro e tentar dormir um pouco."

"Está bem", sorri. "Eu vou tomar um banho e fazer o mesmo. Obrigado por jantar comigo." Honestamente, eu não queria ir, mas eu sabia que o incidente no hotel tinha assustado a nós dois. Nossos corpos tinham reagido ao outro de uma forma que me mexeu dentro de mim, e a única coisa que eu podia pensar era em levá-la em meus braços e carregá-la para minha cama. Mas eu sabia que tinha que desacelerar. Eu não queria assustar a merda fora dela, e para ser honesto, eu estava um pouco assustado.

"Obrigado pelo jantar", ela sorriu e jogou o livro na cama. Ela caminhou em minha direção, e eu não pude resistir a abrir os braços para ela. Por um minuto, pensei que ela ia recusar, mas ela apenas sorriu para mim, caminhando diretamente para meu abraço e envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura. Puxei-a para perto, inalando o perfume de seus cabelos, e tentando ignorar o modo como seu corpo ficava contra o meu.

"E obrigado por me deixar ficar aqui", ela sussurrou contra meu peito.

"O prazer é meu", eu sussurrei contra seu cabelo.

Você já reparou que, quando você não consegue dormir, coisas que normalmente não são importantes para você de repente se tornam fascinantes? Eu estava olhando para meu teto por três horas, contando as manchas de tinta que, quando combinadas, formavam esse padrão de pipoca que você vê no teto. Essa chatice era entorpecente. Mas eu não podia tirá-la da minha cabeça, e isso, por sua vez, estava criando as principais questões em minha cueca.

Eu sentia falta dela. Ela estava fora da minha vista por três horas, e eu sentia a porra da falta dela. Eu nunca _senti falta_ de uma mulher na minha vida inteira. Isso me faz parecer um idiota considerando que eu fui casado por quatro anos, mas era a verdade. E essa verdade assustava o inferno fora de mim.

Por fim, desisti da idéia de dormir e vesti uma camisa e uma calça de pijama. Talvez um copo de vinho no terraço fosse me acalmar o suficiente para que eu pudesse realmente dormir um pouco antes de ter que fazer as rondas pela manhã. Arrastei-me calmamente pelo corredor, na esperança de que Bella estivesse tendo um bom sono. Mas quando me aproximei de seu quarto, fiquei surpreso ao ver a luz acesa pela fresta debaixo da porta. Pensando que ela deveria ter adormecido com a luz acesa, eu continuei andando, só para parar meus passos quando ouvi seu riso doce encher o ar.

Ela estava acordada.

Com um sorriso, bati suavemente.

"Entre", ela riu. Abri a porta para encontrá-la sentada com as costas contra a cabeceira da cama, enrolada no edredom com um livro deitado em seu colo.

"Será que eu o acordei?" Ela sussurrou com preocupação. "Me desculpe..."

"Não, não..." Murmurei andando em direção à cama. Ela deslizou para abrir espaço, e eu felizmente subi ao lado dela. "Eu não consegui dormir. E percebi que eu olhei para o teto por tempo suficiente."

"Eu não consegui dormir", ela murmurou. "É por isso que eu não posso tirar cochilos. Eles bagunçam totalmente meu horário de sono. Eu estava tentando ler, mas este livro tem alguns poemas bobos, e rir não é realmente propício para dormir, então eu estou ferrada."

Sorri quando peguei o livro de seu colo. _"Antes e agora: Poemas de Amor Clássicos e Contemporâneos"_ Olhei para ela com um sorriso. "Sério?"

"Foi um presente de... alguém muito especial para mim", ela sorriu melancolicamente.

Um livro de poemas de amor. Foda-se. Eu percebi que não tinha perguntado se ela era solteira. Eu tinha assumido isso, e a maneira como seu corpo estava enrolado em torno de meu antes, nesta noite, me levou a acreditar que pelo menos eu tinha uma chance com ela. Tentei limpar o ciúme do meu rosto, mas eu podia ver pelo seu sorriso que eu tinha falhado miseravelmente.

"Um membro da família," ela emendou. E, assim rapidamente, meu ataque de pânico cessou.

"Ahh..." Sorri quando eu abri o livro. "Posso?"

"Só se você prometer ler em voz alta", ela sorriu. "Use sua voz sexy de médico."

"Eu não tenho uma voz sexy de médico", murmurei sedutoramente, e ela riu. Eu ri enquanto folheava as páginas e parei quando vi um título que me chamou a atenção.

"Oh, aqui está um bom. Um clássico." Limpei a garganta e anunciei na minha voz mais profissional. _"Meu amor é como um repolho_..."

_"Meu amor é como um repolho_

_Dividido em dois,_

_As folhas eu dou aos outros_

_Meu coração eu te dou. "_

Sua risada ecoou pelas paredes do quarto. "Sim, alguns deles são escritos por crianças. Bonito hein?"

Eu sorri. "Muito. Eu suponho que esse está na seção contemporânea?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Sim. Os clássicos são na parte de trás."

Folheei o livro e li em voz alta algumas das páginas surradas, assumindo que estes eram os seus favoritos. Enquanto eu lia, nós inconscientemente nos aconchegamos mais perto um do outro até que, finalmente, ela estava descansando a cabeça no meu ombro. Com a mão livre, eu envolvi meu braço em torno dela e puxei-a contra mim. Ouvi um suspiro escapar dos seus lábios quando sua cabeça se aninhou no meu peito. Eu beijei sua testa quando ela colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura, e um sentimento de felicidade pura e absoluta fluiu através de mim.

Nós estávamos só... abraçados? Eu já tinha ficado tão louco pelo fato de abraçar uma menina e realmente contente por apenas segurá-la em meus braços? Eu já tinha ficado fodidamente louco por uma mulher para eu realmente deitar na cama e ler poesia clássica com ela? E feito isso alegremente?

A resposta foi não. Para todas as perguntas acima.

Até hoje à noite.

Bella se aconchegou mais perto de mim, e eu não pude resistir a correr os dedos pelos seus cabelos. Eram castanhos e macios e cheiravam a morangos.

"Você tem o cabelo tão lindo. Eu já te disse isso?"

Ela sorriu e se aninhou em meu peito. "Não, mas nós só nos conhecemos há um dia. Eu te perdôo".

Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça, quando eu virei para a próxima página no livro. "Mais um para esta noite?"

"Tudo bem", ela sussurrou sonolenta.

As linhas iniciais do poema seguinte chamou minha atenção. "Este é chamado _Eu vou ser seu tudo."_

_"Quando você estiver em perigo,_

_Eu vou segurar você, assim você estará seguro._

_Quando você estiver preocupado,_

_Vou assegurar-lhe que está tudo bem._

_Quando você estiver perdido na noite,_

_Eu serei a sua luz e lhe mostrarei o caminho._

_Quando você ficar surdo,_

_Eu serei seus ouvidos._

_Quando você ficar cego,_

_Eu serei seus olhos._

_Quando você estiver triste,_

_Eu estarei lá para animá-lo._

_Quando você desistir,_

_Eu serei sua esperança e eu vou carregá-lo._

_Em seu leito de morte, eu ainda vou estar ao seu lado tão forte como nunca._

_E quando você perguntar por que eu fiz essas coisas que fiz por você,_

_Eu vou responder que não havia nenhuma razão, exceto que eu te amo._

_Tudo o que eu vou pedir é que você espere por mim nos portões,_

_Eu estarei bem atrás de você, porque eu te amo._

Eu cuidadosamente fechei o livro e o coloquei na mesa de cabeceira. Eu olhei para baixo para vê-la tentando esconder as lágrimas que eu tinha ouvido a partir do momento que li a segunda linha.

"Bella...", eu sussurrei, inclinando o rosto para que ela fosse forçada a olhar para mim. Seus cílios estavam molhados, e quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, eu sabia que eu nunca tinha visto olhos tão dolorosamente lindos em toda minha vida. Eu suavemente acariciei as lágrimas de suas bochechas.

"Por que você está chorando?" Sussurrei suavemente.

"Foi simplesmente lindo", ela fungou. "Isso simplesmente não parece possível. Você consegue imaginar alguém que ame tanto assim?"

Eu sabia que era uma questão puramente retórica. Ela realmente não esperava que eu respondesse, mas isso não me impediu.

"Sim", eu sussurrei, acariciando seu rosto quando os meus lábios se aproximaram mais dela. "Eu posso imaginar amar alguém tanto assim."

Ela gemeu baixinho quando meus lábios roçaram os dela. Beijei-a docemente, lentamente, querendo saborear a magia do nosso primeiro beijo. Outra novidade para mim.

Eu nunca tinha colocado muita importância no beijo. Para mim, o beijo tinha sido sempre um prelúdio ao sexo, um elemento necessário das preliminares. Eu nunca tinha realmente _desejado _beijar ninguém. Mas eu estava louco para beijar Bella desde o momento em que eu a conheci, e agora, finalmente percebi porque tanta ansiedade.

Seus lábios eram tão macios, e eu podia sentir seu gloss de morango. Eles deveriam engarrafar essa merda, porque era fodidamente afrodisíaco. Puxei-a em cima de mim e ela gemeu quando passei minha língua ao longo do seu lábio inferior. Esse pequeno gemido dela ia ser a minha morte. Ela separou os lábios, e eu rosnei quando nossas línguas finalmente se encontraram, aprofundando o beijo e fazendo com que seu corpo tremesse contra mim. Com um gemido, eu a lancei em suas costas e coloquei a mão sob sua camiseta para pastar seu estômago. Sua pele estava em chamas, e isso não fez nada além de me excitar ainda mais. Meu pau estava latejando, e eu sabia que ela podia sentir-me contra a sua coxa. Eu não me importava. Ela precisava saber o que ela poderia fazer comigo apenas com o toque dos seus lábios.

Com falta de ar, finalmente quebrei o beijo, mas não pude suportar não ter os meus lábios contra seu corpo. Eu cheirei seu pescoço e arrastei beijos suaves ao longo de sua clavícula. Ela choramingou e teceu os dedos pelo meu cabelo, trazendo meu rosto de volta para o dela e encontrando meus olhos com um olhar ardente. Seus olhos estavam em chamas com a luxúria, e seu olhar não fez nada para aliviar a minha ereção dolorosa agora.

"Eu quero você, Bella..." Sussurrei enquanto eu pressionei minha testa contra a dela. Eu sabia que era cedo demais. Muito rápido. Mas eu tinha que dizer a ela.

"Eu quero você, também." Ela puxou minha cabeça para que ela pudesse acariciar meu pescoço e colocar um beijo logo abaixo do meu lóbulo da orelha. Como se suas palavras não tivessem me despertado o suficiente, ela então começou a beliscar a minha orelha com os dentes. A sensação enviou um choque de eletricidade na minha espinha, e eu rosnei com a necessidade.

"Temos que parar", ela sussurrou sem fôlego. Eu gemi e fechei os olhos. "Sinto muito. É muito cedo, Edward. É muito cedo".

"Eu sei", murmurei. Eu sabia que ela estava certa. "Eu não pretendia vir aqui e atacar você, eu juro. Quer dizer, eu admito, eu queria você desde que te vi naquele palco. Você é incrivelmente sexy..." Eu escovei meus lábios ao longo dos dela, e ela derreteu contra mim. "... Mas eu não quero _apenas_ o seu corpo, Bella. Eu quero mais. E eu posso dizer honestamente que essa é a primeira vez que eu já quis mais. Eu não quero estragar isso."

Seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade, e eu estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo por realmente dizer o que eu sentia, especialmente quando eu vi que minhas palavras trouxeram o sorriso ao seu rosto. Eu acariciei seu rosto suavemente e escovei meus lábios contra os dela mais uma vez antes que eu me desembaraçasse de seu corpo. Puxei o cobertor em volta dela e escovei seu cabelo longe de sua testa antes de colocar um beijo suave lá. "Eu vou fazer isso direito. Eu prometo."

"Eu também", ela sussurrou baixinho. "Eu prometo".

Eu sorri e beijei seus lábios uma última vez antes de chegar até apagar a luz. "Vejo você amanhã. Boa noite, Bella."

"Boa noite, Edward."

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

**_O título do livro de poesia é de minha criação._**

**_Todos os poemas foram encontrados on-line._**

**_O poeta de "Meu amor é como um repolho" foi listado como desconhecido._**

**_"Sobre Pérolas e Estrelas" é de Heinrich Heine._**

**_"Eu serei seu" Tudo é por Sarah Elizabeth Beaman._**

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **

_Tão fofo o primeiro jantar dos dois. E eu estou mais que curiosa para descobrir o segredo da Bella... mas até lá me contento com eles se agarrando sem parar *cof cof* Obrigado a todas as meninas que estão acompanhando. Estamos muito felizes por isso. Até amanhã em "Palavras com amigos".  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Tradutora: Leili Pattz  
_

**EPOV**

Eu puxei o meu carro do estacionamento do Hospital Infantil de Seattle e acenei para o guarda de segurança enquanto fazia o meu caminho pela rua vazia. Eu tive uma dor de cabeça cegante pela falta de sono, muitos pacientes, e Bella. Graças a Deus era sexta-feira.

Esta semana passou em um borrão ofuscante. No mês passado, eu tinha concordado em cobrir o Dr. Cameron, enquanto ele levava a sua família para passar férias em Aspen. Eu tinha ficado feliz em fazê-lo. Naquela época. Eu não tinha nenhum motivo para recusar. Naquela época. Mas, de repente, eu tinha uma razão para não gastar cada momento do dia no hospital.

Bella.

E eu não tinha visto ela em cinco dias de merda.

Bem, isso não é inteiramente verdade. Quando eu arrastava minha bunda cansada para casa às cinco ou seis da manhã,justamente como eu estava fazendo agora, eu sempre dava uma espiada, só para ter certeza de que ela tinha chegado do clube com segurança. Eu sempre a acharia dormindo pacificamente, e como um lunático, eu ficaria em sua porta, memorizando o seu rosto e ouvindo o som de seu ronco. Ela era adorável, como tudo sobre ela. Ela insistia que deveria acordá-la quando chegasse em casa, mas ela estava sempre dormindo tão pacificamente. Eu simplesmente não podia perturbá-la. Nós trocávamos mensagens durante todo o dia, e ligávamos quando tínhamos a chance, mas nós realmente não tínhamos tido uma conversa cara a cara desde a noite do nosso beijo.

Aquele beijo ainda assombrava os meus sonhos. Sem falta, eu acordava todas as manhãs, após sonhar com ela... um sonho tão intenso que o meu chuveiro frio tornou-se meu novo melhor amigo. Todas as fodidas manhãs.

Bella estava em minha mente tanto que até mesmo a enfermeira chefe tinha me encurralado no salão e pedido informações.

"Carmen, você está imaginando coisas", menti como um cão. "Você viu meu estetoscópio?"

Carmen era a enfermeira chefe da pediatria desde que Noé construiu a arca, e ela me provocava continuamente sobre minha falta de vida amorosa. Ela era a mais doce mulher viva, até você chateá-la. Eu tinha visto ela fazer um chá de bebê para uma das enfermeiras pediátricas no mesmo dia em que ela brigou com um estagiário, um babaca novo por colocar o arquivo de um paciente na gaveta errada. Se você trabalhava na pediatria, o objetivo do dia era "Mantenha Carmen Feliz."

"Eu não acho que estou imaginando nada", ela sorriu quando ela apontou para o meu estetoscópio... que estava enrolada no meu pescoço, assim como deve ser. "Qual é o nome dela? Aposto que ela é linda. E pelo olhar em seu rosto, eu aposto que ela é boa na cama. Eu nunca vi você assim. Você está brilhando."

"Brilhando?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Eu estou brilhando? Você está brincando comigo?" Eu sabia que estava feliz. Mas brilhando, caralho? Dá um tempo.

"Você me ouviu. Agora, qual o nome dela?" Ela repetiu, e eu revirei os olhos enquanto assinava em um dos dez prontuários sobre a mesa diante de mim.

"Tudo bem." E o sorriso triunfante em seu rosto era cegante. "O nome dela é Bella. Sim, ela é linda. E enquanto eu altamente suspeito que ela é maravilhosa na cama, eu não tenho nenhuma pista, porque nós estamos levando as coisas devagar. Feliz?"

Ela piscou os olhos, tentando decidir se acreditava ou não em mim. "Você está sorrindo como um idiota e cantarolando músicas, e ainda nem dormiu com ela?"

"Você perdeu sua mente. Quando eu estive cantarolando, Carmen?"

"Você vai ter que trazê-la aqui. Deixe-me conhecê-la." Ela ignorou minha pergunta e eu rosnei antes de pegar meus arquivos e pisar duro até o meu escritório como uma criança de seis anos.

Bella tinha trabalhado toda a noite, bem, e eu admito que eu odiava que ela estava saindo do clube as duas ou três da manhã e entrando em uma casa vazia a cada noite. Durante uma de nossas conversas ao telefone, eu lhe ofereci o meu carro. Não era como se eu estivesse dirigindo muito além de ir e voltar do trabalho, e eu poderia facilmente pegar um táxi. Mas a independente garota recusou, assim como eu sabia que ela faria. Eu me preocupava com sua segurança, no clube e fora dele.

Eu nunca admitiria a Bella o quanto eu odiava o fato de que ela trabalhasse no clube de Jasper. Sabendo que ela nunca tirou a roupa aliviava um pouco da minha tensão, mas eu ainda não gostava do fato de que ela trabalhava em um lugar como aquele. Eu sabia que se mencionasse isso, ela iria acabar me chamando de esnobe, mas não era arrogância. Eu estava preocupado com sua segurança, especialmente quando ela saia do clube nas primeiras horas da manhã. Mas eu tinha a sensação de que Bella esteve sozinha por muito tempo, e minha precipitação como um namorado ciumento só iria irritá-la. Então eu manteria minha boca fechada por enquanto.

Levar as coisas lentas provou ser mais fácil do que eu esperava, considerando que eu não tinha visto ela em cinco dias. Mas eu sentia falta dela, e tinha o fim de semana inteiro de folga. Eu não tinha ideia de como era o seu horário no sábado ou domingo, mas eu rezei para que ela tivesse pelo menos uma dessas noites de folga.

Eu silenciosamente destranquei a porta e joguei as chaves e a carteira sobre a mesa da cozinha. Eu me virei para pegar uma garrafa de água da geladeira, quando notei um bilhete pendurado em um ímã na porta. Desde quando eu tenho ímãs? Eu peguei o bilhete e não pude deixar de sorrir como um idiota quando li a primeira linha.

_Edward,_

_Você provavelmente está se perguntando de onde tirei um ímã. A Whole Foods é um mercado impressionante que tem boa comida e, por algum milagre, ímãs de cozinha. Enfim, fiz uma salada de frango grelhado para eu para jantar. Eu sei que você costuma esquecer de comer, por isso lhe fiz uma também. Você vai encontrá-lo na geladeira._

_Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como é o seu horário, mas tenho o fim de semana de folga. Deixe-me um bilhete para que eu possa saber se você vai estar aqui amanhã, e se assim for, eu vou fazer-nos um café da manhã tardio._

_Eu mal posso esperar para te ver. Eu senti sua falta._

_Bons sonhos,_

_Bella_

De repente eu estava bem desperto, contemplando todas as coisas que Bella e eu poderíamos fazer juntos com um final de semana inteiro de folga do trabalho. Eu peguei a salada de frango e uma garrafa de água na geladeira, e fiquei surpreso ao ver que minha geladeira estava completamente abastecida. Com um olhar, abri a dispensa, e encontrei-a cheia de comida. Após uma grande discussão no telefone na terça-feira, eu finalmente concordei em deixá-la pagar por metade das despesas. Eu odiei cada momento daquela conversa. Eu não esperava que ela pagasse por nada, mas ela ameaçou sair se eu não permitisse que ela pagasse pelo menos metade das despesas. Desde que o pensamento dela indo embora fez com que meu fodido estômago revirasse, eu finalmente cedi. Mas minha cozinha estava abastecida com comida suficiente para alimentar um exército, então eu rapidamente decidi que a Senhorita Independência estaria tomando meu cartão de crédito na próxima vez que ela planejasse ir a uma farra de compras.

_Bella,_

_Obrigado pela salada. Isso é delicioso. Eu tenho o fim de semana inteiro de folga, então prepare-se. Eu não vi você em cinco dias e senti sua falta. Além disso, obrigado por fazer compras. Nós vamos ter uma longa conversa sobre você tomar meu cartão de crédito para as suas futuras saídas de compras. Esteja preparada para perder essa discussão._

_Eu adoraria ter um café da manhã tardio com você. Eu estarei acordado ao meio-dia. Eu até ajudo você a cozinhar._

_Eu mal posso esperar para te ver,_

_Edward_

Eu levei meu prato para a pia antes de colocar o bilhete de volta na geladeira. Arrastei-me pelo corredor, e meu coração começou a bater freneticamente no meu peito quando vi que a lâmpada da sua cabeceira ainda estava acesa. Talvez ela ainda estivesse acordada. Animado com a perspectiva de realmente conseguir falar com ela, eu abri a porta calmamente.

Ela estava dormindo profundamente, com o livro bobo de poemas sobre o peito. Eu sorri enquanto caminhei em direção a sua cama, puxando cuidadosamente o livro das mãos dela. Como as páginas viradas, notei uma foto pequena entre as páginas.

Era um garoto com cabelo preto. Uma criança bonita. Provavelmente com quatro ou cinco anos de idade. Com os maiores olhos castanhos que eu já vi.

_Isso não é verdade, Cullen. Você já viu esses olhos antes._

Eu quase deixei o livro cair, quando eu reconheci os lindos olhos de Bella olhando para mim. No rosto desse lindo menino. Eu virei a imagem, na esperança de encontrar um nome.

Seth - 4 anos

Um sobrinho? Um irmão? Ela nunca mencionou qualquer um.

Eu cuidadosamente coloquei a imagem dentro do livro e coloquei sobre sua mesa de cabeceira. Puxando o cobertor em volta dela, eu não pude resistir de me inclinar e beijar a sua testa. Ela cheirava tão bem. A combinação de seu shampoo de morango e gloss labial me lembraram da última vez que estive nesse quarto, e essa era última coisa que eu precisava estar pensando às seis da manhã.

Com um suspiro, eu estendi a mão para desligar a luz.

**BPDV**

Eu sabia que ele ficaria zangado sobre a minha viagem de compras, mas se ele acha que está me dando um cartão de crédito, ele estava ficando louco. Agarrei seu bilhete da geladeira e comecei a cortar com raiva as frutas em pedaços tão pequenos que se transformaram em consistência de sopa.

Para ser justa, eu não tinha planejado comprar comida suficiente para encher a cozinha. Mas eu adoro cozinhar, e estava cansada de correr até o mercado toda vez que queria fazer algo para comer. Então eu comprei. Ele vai superar isso.

Eu realmente não queria discutir com ele neste fim de semana. Um fim de semana inteiro juntos. Era emocionante e assustador. Fiquei emocionada porque eu realmente tinha sentido falta dele. Falar só ao telefone não era suficiente. Mas era assustador porque não tínhamos nos visto desde o beijo. E se o tempo separados o havia convencido de que isso realmente não era nada de especial? Que era apenas um beijo? Eu não tinha ideia de como ele realmente se sentia, e honestamente, era cedo demais para qualquer um de nós colocar um nome nisso. Eu só sabia que nunca tinha sido beijada assim, e nunca na minha vida me senti tão consumida por um homem. Meus pensamentos estavam a todo momento cheios dele, e meus sonhos se repetiam em beijar mais e mais, a cada noite.

Havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer a ele. Tanto que ele precisava saber antes que eu me permiti cair mais fundo. Não era amor. Ainda não. Eu era prática o bastante para entender que o amor à primeira vista não existe. Mas algo estava lá. Se era apenas solidão, atração louca, ou algo mais restava para ser visto.

Nunca tínhamos falado de relacionamentos passados, mas com o comentário de Emmett sobre Edward ser solteiro agora, era seguro assumir que Edward estava em um relacionamento sério, até muito recentemente. Uma mulher tinha definitivamente decorado os quartos. Então, como eu, ele tinha uma história. E ambos precisávamos compartilhá-las.

Eu estava virando o bacon quando um par de mãos macias agarrou cada lado da minha cintura. Eu pulei, mas logo relaxei quando ouvi seu riso doce.

"Bom dia", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Sinto muito. Eu não queria assustá-la."

"Hey," eu respondi desajeitadamente, meu coração ainda batendo no meu peito. Acabei virando o bacon e colocando a espátula contra o balcão. Fingi estar muito interessada nos ovos. Eu estava com medo de virar, com medo de que seu rosto fosse revelar que ele não estava tão interessado em mim quanto eu esperava. Era ridículo que eu estava tão nervosa. "Como você dormiu?"

Ele chegou mais perto, então eu fui forçada a me inclinar para trás contra o seu peito. Esse simples toque fez com que meu corpo tremesse. Senti sua mão escovar um lado do meu cabelo para longe do pescoço enquanto colocou o queixo no meu ombro.

"Eu dormi muito bem. E você?"

"Como uma pedra...", murmurei, fechando os olhos enquanto seus lábios suavemente escovavam ao lado do meu pescoço. Sua respiração era áspera em meu ouvido, e minhas costas derreteram contra seu peito. Ele agarrou minha cintura mais forte, colocando beijos suaves contra a pele exposta no meu ombro.

"Eu vou queimar os ovos", eu murmurei.

"E daí? Há muitos na geladeira..." Com um suspiro, ele soltou-me. Eu agarrei a espátula e joguei os ovos mexidos no prato. "O que me lembra..."

"Oh sim", eu sorri, pegando o prato, finalmente, virando para enfrentá-lo. Seu cabelo estava molhado de seu banho, e eu tive que resistir à vontade de escovar o cabelo de seus olhos. Ele ainda era tão lindo quando me lembrava. "A discussão que eu vou supostamente perder."

"Você vai perder", ele sorriu com confiança, enquanto pegou o prato de frutas. Ele olhou para o meu trabalho habilidoso com uma carranca. "O que aconteceu com a fruta? Parece água de morango."

Eu fiz uma careta. "Sim, eu fui um pouco forte com a faca depois que li o seu bilhete. Há mais na geladeira."

Ele riu enquanto eu levava o prato de comida para o terraço. O dia estava muito bonito para ficar dentro de casa. Ele saiu poucos minutos depois com uma tigela de fruta fresca e uma jarra de suco de laranja.

"Você vai me estragar", ele disse quando jogou um morango na boca. "Jantar na noite passada. Café da manhã hoje..."

"Não fique animado. O jantar foi só uma salada," Eu sorri e encolhi os ombros. "Adoro cozinhar."

"Bem, você é boa nisso", ele elogiou enquanto mexeu em seus ovos e bacon. "Mas precisamos falar sobre sua pequena maratona de compras."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Isso não é grande coisa, Edward."

"Concordei com metade das despesas domésticas, não tudo. Eu odeio fazer compras, então se isso é algo que você gosta, de todas as formas..." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Mas se você vai comprar para nós dois, além de fazer toda a comida, então eu insisto que você me deixe pagar as compras. Se supõe que isso seja uma parceria, Bella. Isso é o que você queria. Ao menos, claro que você mudou de ideia sobre isso?" Ele parecia muito esperançoso, e eu estava confusa. Será que ele quer que eu vá embora?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Gaguejei. "_Você _mudou de ideia?"

Ele franziu a testa. "Mudei de ideia? Eu nunca quis que você pagasse por _nada_, Bella. Eu estou perfeitamente contente com você vivendo aqui sem pagar aluguel e sem gastar um centavo de seu próprio dinheiro. Mas você ameaçou sair, então eu dei isso... "

Meu batimento cardíaco diminuiu quando eu percebi que ele não estava me chutando para fora, depois de tudo. Mas o homem realmente pensa que concordaria em ser sua companheira de quarto e não pagar o aluguel? Que diabos?

Ele suspirou. "Bella, eu não quero discutir com você. Eu senti sua falta esta semana ..."

"Eu senti sua falta também," eu admiti, sabendo que provavelmente iria me arrepender de dizer as palavras em voz alta. "Mas você tem que entender uma coisa, desde o início. Eu sou muito independente, Edward. Eu vivo por contra própria há muito tempo. Eu cuido de mim. Eu não preciso de você me dando um cartão crédito para fazer as compras."

Ele estava balançando a cabeça. "Mas se você for comprar comida para nós dois, é justo eu pagar a minha parte. Não é? Tem que funcionar nos dois sentidos, Bella. Isso é o que você queria. 50/50. Lembra-se?"

Ele estava certo. Isso é o que eu disse, e eu quis dizer isso.

"Ótimo!" Deixei veementemente. "Eu não vou comprar para nós dois."

Seu sorriso era doce. "Por favor, de todo o jeito, compre para nós dois. Eu apreciaria muito isso. Tudo que eu peço é que se você fizer isso, me permita pagar a minha parte." Ele suspirou tristemente, e o som quebrou meu coração. "Eu tenho que ser honesto, Bella. Eu não quero que você gaste um centavo enquanto viver aqui. Mas se você não vai me permitir a honra de... Eu não quero dizer _cuidar de você_, porque isso só vai te chatear. eu sei que você é independente e forte... "

"Está tudo bem", eu interrompi. "Você está certo. Eu não posso ter as duas coisas. Eu disse que queria a metade de tudo, e eu quero. Foi apenas os pensamentos de você me dando um cartão de crédito que me enviou sobre a borda. Sinto muito."

Ele sorriu em triunfo e colocou outro morango na boca. "Você sabe, você é muito sexy quando está irritada."

Olhei para sua provocação. "Eu pensei que era 'forte e independente'."

"Isso também", ele sorriu suavemente, e meu rosto corou. Ele puxou sua cadeira para mais perto da minha e pegou outro morango. Ele trouxe o morango para a minha boca, e separei meus lábios para dar uma mordida. Ele olhava a minha boca atentamente enquanto eu mastigava.

"Você é forte e independente. E sexy. E uma grande cozinheira..." Engoli o resto do morango e seu dedo suavemente traçou meu lábio enquanto seus olhos continuavam a olhar fixamente para minha boca. "E uma beijadora fantástica..." Nós nos aproximamos, e eu podia sentir a sua respiração na minha bochecha.

"Eu... Eu pensei que estávamos indo devagar", eu sussurrei ansiosamente enquanto sua mão segurou meu rosto. Ele pressionou sua testa na minha e suspirou com pesar.

"Sinto muito", ele murmurou, se afastando. "Você está certa. Devagar."

"Devagar", eu repeti com força, desejando acreditar que é o que eu realmente queria. "Então, o que você gostaria de fazer hoje?"

"Bem", ele sorriu. "Nós poderíamos sair. Há uma feira de rua, aqui logo baixo na rua 10. Isso poderia ser divertido. Ou, poderíamos ir ao cinema..." Sua voz foi sumindo e eu quase ri. Ele parecia exausto, tão cansado de sua semana agitada. Mas ele queria passar mais tempo comigo, e esse conhecimento me deixou tonta.

"Por que não ficamos em casa hoje?" Eu sugeri. "Nós poderíamos assistir a filmes aqui. Estourar um pouco de pipoca e nos enroscar no sofá."

Seu sorriso era tão doce. Eu sabia que nunca iria me acostumar com isso. "O que você quiser, Bella. Isso soa perfeito."

"Bom". Dei um pulo e agarrei os pratos. "Por que você não vai pegar o DVD enquanto eu limpo."

"Não", ele argumentou, pegando os pratos da minha mão. "Você cozinha. Eu limpo. Parceria lembra? Você vai escolher um filme, e eu estarei lá em um segundo."

Eu estava realmente indo me arrepender de alguma vez ter mencionado a palavra "parceria". Mas dei de ombros, enquanto fiz meu caminho até a sala. Abri as portas para o centro de entretenimento para encontrar filmes suficientes para abrir uma locadora. Eu consultei os títulos, e sorri quando eu vi muitos dos meus favoritos.

"Diário de Uma Paixão?" Sussurrei com alegria. Eu não podia imaginar Edward sentado assistindo esse filme sentimental.

"Não ria. É um dos meus favoritos", ele murmurou, enquanto fez o seu caminho em direção à cozinha. "Os homens podem ser românticos, você sabe."

Eu não sabia, mas estava mais do que disposta a descobrir. Peguei o DVD e coloquei no leitor. Eu apertei o botão de pause no controle remoto e corri para o armário do corredor para pegar um cobertor. Edward estava acabando de colocar os pratos na máquina de lavar louça quando me sentei no sofá. Enrolei o cobertor em volta de mim e esperei impacientemente.

"Frio?" Ele sussurrou quando se sentou ao meu lado. Eu animadamente apertei o play.

"Não realmente, mas eu gosto de ficar aconchegada quando estou assistindo a filmes. Eu tenho feito isso desde que sou criança."

Ele sorriu. "Se aconchegar é bom." Ele esticou no sofá e abriu os braços. Eu hesitei, mordendo meu lábio. "Bella, você tem que saber que morder o lábio como você esta fazendo me deixa louco."

"Sério?" Eu ri. "Sinto muito". Mas eu continuei enraizada no meu lugar.

Ele suspirou. "Não, eu sinto muito. Eu sou novo nisso. Aconchegar é considerado ir rápido demais?"

"Você é novo em aconchegar?"

"Sim", ele admitiu timidamente, agarrando o meu cobertor e puxando-a para perto dele. "Eu nunca tive o desejo de me aconchegar até que conheci você."

Não pude conter meu sorriso. "Você é um pouco doce demais, você sabe. Eu não estou acostumada com isso."

Seu rosto ficou pensativo. "Então eu vou fazer um esforço consciente para ser ainda mais doce para você. Você não merece nada menos do que isso." Ele abriu os braços novamente, e desta vez, eu não hesitei.

Nos aconchegamos, profundamente nas almofadas, as minhas costas contra seu peito, o cobertor enrolado em torno de nós. Por um tempo, conseguimos ficar quietos e realmente assistir o filme. Mas a doce história de amor de Allie e Noah começou a nos deixar um pouco sentimentais.

"Você sempre cheira tão bem", ele sussurrou contra meu cabelo. "Entre o nosso café da manhã, o seu shampoo e seu gloss labial, morango está rapidamente se tornando a minha fruta favorita."

Eu ri enquanto me aconcheguei mais em seus braços. Quando Noah e Allie dançaram na rua, ele começou a correr os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Quando eles se beijaram contra o piano, ele roçou seus lábios contra meu templo. Depois, quando eles se reuniram e se beijaram na chuva, eu segurei sua mão quando ele começou a arrastar a minha caixa torácica. Mas foi quando Allie envolveu suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Noah enquanto ele a carregou até as escadas que nós dois finalmente perdemos a nossa determinação. Noah empurrou Allie contra a parede, e nosso cobertor foi rapidamente expulso para o chão.

"Bella..." Ele murmurou enquanto seus lábios encontraram meu pescoço. Eu gemi quando me virei, me puxando apertado contra ele. Seu nariz roçou a linha da minha mandíbula como os meus dedos deslizaram pelo seu cabelo. Estávamos deitados face a face, o seu hálito doce me deixando um pouco tonta. Seu rosto se aproximou de mim, e eu sabia pelo olhar em seus olhos que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa.

"Devagar" estava tornando isso impossível.

Seus lábios se aproximaram mais dos meus, e eu sabia que se ele me beijasse, eu era um caso perdido. Baixei a cabeça, e ele suspirou, colocando um beijo suave na minha cabeça.

"Sinto muito", ele sussurrou sem fôlego. "Eu estou tentando. Eu realmente estou." Eu levantei minha cabeça para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos. Ele era verdadeiramente o homem mais sexy, mais doce que eu já tinha conhecido.

"Eu também," Eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão. "Vamos terminar de assistir o filme."

Ele balançou a cabeça quando me virei de volta. Nós assistimos sem dizer mais nada até o fim, e quando o Noah mais velho subiu na cama ao lado de uma Allie morrendo, eu não pude resistir de ir para trás e agarrar a sua mão. Ouvi-o suspirar de alívio, como se tivesse sentido falta do meu toque tanto quanto eu tinha sentido do seu.

E então eu comecei a chorar.

Eu o senti tenso atrás de mim, mas quando ele percebeu que eu estava chorando só por causa do filme, senti a ansiedade sair do seu corpo, e ele me segurou contra o seu peito. Ele não disse uma palavra. Ele só beijou o meu cabelo e me segurou, e foi a coisa mais doce que alguém já tinha feito por mim.

Levantei-me do sofá e me virei para ele com um sorriso tímido. "Sinto muito. Eu sempre choro no final."

Ele sorriu tristemente e escovou minhas lágrimas com os dedos. "Eu entendo. É um final muito triste."

"Mas não é só o fim", eu expliquei. "É a história inteira. Só para se ter esse tipo de amor. Esse tipo de conexão. Tão forte que nem mesmo a morte pode separá-lo. É só..."

Minha voz sumiu enquanto eu lutava para encontrar as palavras.

"Eu sei", ele sorriu. "É uma coisa rara." Ele olhou em meus olhos, e eu estava tentando realmente de maneira forte não ser pega no momento. Toda emoção possível estava em minhas veias. Amor. Desejo. Paixão. Tristeza. Arrependimento. Era de tudo um pouco.

"Esse filme foi uma má ideia", eu murmurei. Eu pulei do sofá e comecei a dobrar o cobertor. Edward continuou olhando para mim até que eu finalmente joguei o cobertor no sofá.

"Você está me encarando", eu acusei.

"Você é incrível."

Eu suspirei, e ele ofereceu sua mão para mim. Eu agarrei e ele me puxou de volta para o sofá. "Bella, eu quero saber tudo que há para saber sobre você."

"E eu quero te dizer tudo", eu ofereci.

Ele assentiu. "Eu também."

Eu sorri, apesar do meu nervosismo. Ele me puxou contra seu peito e me aconcheguei perto. Ele passou os dedos na minha bochecha, e eu fechei os olhos.

"Bella", ele sussurrou. "Quem é Seth?"

~x~

**Nota da Leili:**_ Preciso realmente dizer o quanto estou cada vez mais apaixonada por esses dois? É muita fofura aiai... Isso de ir devagar Bella, sério? Não seja boba, aproveite o que tem de bom na vida =P E quem é Seth? Bem acho que muitas têm uma boa ideia de quem ele é, no próximo vamos descobrir isso direitinho. Beijos, não se esqueçam de deixar a opinião de vocês sobre o capítulo e até semana que vem._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**EPOV**

O corpo inteiro da Bella tremeu contra o meu. Sua respiração estava vindo em ofegos rápidos, e eu honestamente estava com medo de que ela desmaiasse em cima de mim. Eu não pretendia dizer isso assim sem pensar. Nós estávamos apenas tendo um momento agradável, dizendo um ao outro que queríamos compartilhar nossos segredos. Eu pensei que o garoto da foto fosse um bom lugar para começar. Um lugar fácil para começar.

Aparentemente não.

Bella se afastou de mim e sentou-se na almofada do sofá.

"Bella?" sussurrei. Ela permaneceu em silêncio, seus olhos arregalados com ansiedade enquanto ela olhava para o espaço.

Eu a chateei. Eu fodi nossa tarde incrível.

Hora de ajoelhar.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella," eu sussurrei com urgência. "Eu não quis forçar. Você não precisa me dizer nada. Está tudo bem."

Sua voz era plana. "Como você ficou sabendo sobre o Seth?"

_Merda._

"Não é importante, Bella. Lamento ter invadido sua privacidade. Apenas esqueça isso."

_Apenas não vá._

Ela virou seus olhos castanhos em minha direção. Eles estavam dolorosamente tristes. Eu nunca irei me perdoar por trazer aquela expressão em seus olhos.

"Como você ficou sabendo sobre o Seth?" Ela repetiu.

Eu respirei profundamente. Obviamente Seth era significativo em sua vida. Eu fiz a pergunta que com certeza a faria sair gritando da minha vida para sempre.

"Você vai pensar que sou um obcecado."

Ela apenas olhou para mim, aquele mesmo olhar vazio em seu rosto, me esperando responder sua pergunta.

"Ontem à noite", eu comecei. "Quando estava indo para a cama, notei que sua luz estava acesa. Eu abri sua porta, esperando que você estivesse acordada. Mas você estava dormindo, com aquele livro de poemas deitado em seu peito. Eu o peguei para colocá-lo em seu criado mudo, e uma foto caiu."

Ela simplesmente assentiu. E eu estava absolutamente certo de que iria vomitar.

"Então..." continuei. "Eu olhei na parte de trás, e tinha o nome e idade dele... e... ele é lindo, Bella. Ele tem os seus lindos olhos. E eu presumi que ele era um irmão ou um sobrinho... Eu sinto muito, Bella. Sinto muito por ter entrado em seu quarto. Sinto muito por fazer perguntas que absolutamente não são da minha conta..."

"Eu sou apenas uma criança," ela sussurrou. Ela respirou fundo, e isso rasgou o meu coração, vendo a sua luta para dar sentido as suas emoções. Finalmente, com um sorriso determinado, ela finalmente olhou de volta em meus olhos.

"Seth é meu filho."

Meus olhos se arregalaram em choque. "Seu filho?"

Ela assentiu, mordendo o lábio nervosamente. Por que ela estava nervosa? Eu assisti quando ela saiu de cima do sofá e caminhou lentamente para o seu quarto. Eu estava em pânico. E se ela estivesse arrumando as malas? Eu tinha acabado de fazê-la revelar algo tão pessoal sobre si mesma... algo que ela não estava pronta para me dizer. Eu era um bastardo. Ela faria bem em me deixar.

Momentos depois, ela voltou para a sala e deslizou para o sofá. Meus músculos estomacais imediatamente se abriram quando eu percebi que ela não estava empacotando nada. Pelo menos, ainda não.

"Este é Seth." Ela ofereceu a foto para mim. Ela se sentou de pernas cruzadas no sofá, olhando da imagem para o meu rosto, esperando pela minha reação. Eu gostaria poder ler sua mente e dar-lhe a reação exata que ela queria. Eu estava surpreso, não havia dúvida sobre isso. Eu nunca sequer sonhei que ela tinha um filho. Mas por que ela estava sigilosa sobre ele? Por que minha pergunta a incomodava tanto? E por que ela estava preocupada com a reação?

"Ele é lindo." Eu finalmente admiti, tentado acalmar seus medos. "Ele ainda está com quatro anos, ou essa é uma foto antiga?"

"Isso foi tirado alguns meses atrás," ela sussurrou. "Pouco antes de eu mudar para cá, na verdade."

Eu assenti. Eu só tinha um milhão de perguntas. Onde está o Seth? Será que ela tem um ex-marido? E por que o pensamento de ela ter um ex-marido me faz sentir um sanguinário com ciúmes?

Ela respirou profundamente. "Eu adoraria falar sobre ele."

Sorri esperançosamente. "Sim? Bem, eu adoraria ouvir sobre ele."

"Sério?"

"Claro," sussurrei, pegando sua mão e puxando-a contra o meu peito. Ela se aconchegou em mim, e eu podia sentir ambos os nossos corpos relaxarem quando ela se aninhou em meus braços.

"É uma longa história," ela murmurou, como se ela precisasse me dar uma chance de escapar. Eu sorri para seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela me olhou de volta, silenciosamente suplicando-me por... algo. Eu não tinha idéia do que ela precisava. Ela estava ansiosa para me contar sobre sua vida? Ou ela estava com medo de me dizer? Ela não tinha idéia do quanto eu queria conhecê-la. Não tinha idéia do quanto ela havia se tornado importante para mim em um período tão curto de tempo.

"Bella..." Eu enxuguei as lágrimas das suas bochechas com o meu polegar. "Eu quero saber tudo sobre você. Momentos felizes. Momentos tristes. Momentos assustadores. Tudo. E eu quero compartilhar essas mesmas histórias com você. Então por favor não tenha medo. Nada do que você disser poderia me fazer..." Minha voz sumiu quando eu considerei a enormidade das minhas palavras.

_Nada do que você disser poderia me fazer querer deixá-la._

Eu não poderia dizer isso a ele. Mesmo que isso seja verdade. Nesse momento, isso provavelmente assustaria a merda fora dela.

Sua voz era um sussurro. "Fazer o quê?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri para ela. "Nada do que você disser poderia me fazer pensar menos de você."

"Não é assim tão escandaloso," ela sorriu tristemente. "Eu não tenho vergonha de nenhuma das minhas escolhas, porque essas escolhas me trouxeram o Seth. Eu só... Eu só não tenho certeza de como você irá reagir, e sua reação... isso importa para mim. Provavelmente mais do que deveria."

"Bem," eu sussurrei, arrastando o meu dedo ao longo do seu lábio. "Já que nós estamos sendo honestos um com o outro, deixe-me lhe garantir que realmente não importa o que você me disser. Não importa o que você irá dizer, eu ainda irei me preocupar com você."

"Não importa?" Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Esperançosos. Bonitos.

"Não importa."

Ela respirou fundo. "Nós vamos provavelmente precisar de um pouco de álcool."

Eu sorri. "É provavelmente melhor que nós dois estejamos sóbrios se vamos desnudar nossas almas, você não acha?"

Ela considerou por um momento.

"Certo. Vamos beber mais tarde."

"Mais tarde," eu concordei com uma risada. Ela se aconchegou no peito de novo, e eu esfreguei círculos ao longo de seu ombro, tentando aliviar sua ansiedade. Depois de alguns minutos, ela finalmente tomou uma respiração profunda.

"Eu cresci em Phoenix e em Forks, dividindo o tempo entre os meus pais. Minha mãe se mudou para Phoenix com seu novo marido, e meu pai era, e ainda é, o chefe de polícia em Forks."

"Quando eu estava crescendo, meu melhor amigo era um garoto chamado Jacob Black. Nossos pais eram melhores amigos e passavam muito tempo juntos, então naturalmente, quando eu ia visitá-lo, Jake e eu ficávamos juntos. Jake era realmente protetor comigo, assim como um irmão, e nós éramos muito próximos. Eu lhe contava tudo. Quando festejávamos muito no ensino médio, ele era aquela pessoa que segurava meu cabelo enquanto eu vomitava. As poucas vezes que eu namorei sempre terminaram em desastres, e era o Jake quem cuidava do meu coração partido. Ele foi aquele que me ensinou a valsa. Eu tinha oito anos de idade. Foi quando eu me apaixonei pela dança. E nove anos mais tarde, ele era o meu par no baile de formatura."

"Depois do ensino médio, eu decidi ir para a UW, mas Jake não estava na escola. Ele quase não conseguiu chegar até o ensino médio. Ele era um excelente mecânico. Ele sempre consertou motos e caminhões, e percebeu que poderia ganhar um dinheiro decente ali em Forks. Ele abriu sua própria loja e a comandou até o meu último ano na faculdade."

"O que aconteceu com a loja dele?" eu perguntei.

"Nada aconteceu com a loja," ela murmurou baixinho. "A loja atualmente ainda está aberta. Seu primo é o dono agora, eu acho."

Eu não entendi, mas decidi ser paciente.

Ela respirou fundo. "De qualquer forma, o pai do Jake, Billy… ele se aposentou do exército, e ele sempre pressionou Jake para ser um soldado. Jake estava contente em trabalhar com carros, mas após o ensino médio, Billy tornou-se realmente persistente. E naquele tempo o mundo tinha ido para o inferno*, então os fuzileiros navais estavam implorando por recrutas. Billy encheu sua cabeça com visões de enxergar o mundo e fazer a diferença. E tudo o que eu podia fazer era ver o meu melhor amigo ir para a guerra e levar um tiro..." Sua voz sumiu. "Ah sim, eu sou egoísta também. Eu provavelmente deveria ter mencionado isso antes."

_*Refere-se a invasão do Iraque pela Coalisão (aliança entre Estados Unidos, Reino Unido e muitas outras nações) em 2003. _

Eu sorri e beijei sua têmpora. "Não egoísta. Você estava apenas preocupada com seu amigo."

Ela assentiu. "Ele entrou para a Marinha," ela continuou. "Seis meses depois, Jake foi enviado ao Iraque. Ele estava animado para ir, é claro. Ele era um mecânico lá, também. Então depois da minha graduação, eu me dirigi para Forks para passar um tempo com o meu pai e dizer adeus ao Jake. Alice foi para casa também, então isso funcionou muito bem. Eu basicamente morei na casa dos seus pais durante todo o verão. Eu estava lá quando recebi a ligação de que havia sido escalada para o elenco de _Chicago*_."

_* Chicago: musical da Broadway_

"Eu sinto muito por não estar lá," eu sussurrei honestamente.

Ela sorriu. "Eles são uma grande família. Eu sinto falta deles."

"Talvez pudéssemos ir visitá-los em breve," eu ofereci. Nada me faria mais feliz do que levar Bella para casa comigo.

"Talvez," ela sorriu. "Enfim… a noite anterior a Jake partir... Nossos pais saíram para comprar o jantar, e Jake e eu fomos ao meu quarto da mesma forma que havíamos ido milhares de outras vezes ao longo de nossas vidas. Eu mal fechei a porta antes de ele confessar que me amava. Ele estava apaixonado por mim durante anos. Eu me senti como uma merda porque eu não fazia ideia. Eu nunca havia olhado para ele mais do que como meu melhor amigo. Meu irmão. Mas ele sempre havia tido sentimentos por mim. Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava me dizendo isso na noite antes dele partir. Era muito esmagador...muito para ser absorvido. Eu nem sequer tive tempo para processar meus sentimentos ante dele me beijar. Ele me beijou, e ele continuou me beijando até que eu estava de costas na minha cama. Minha cabeça girava. Ele estava indo embora. Ele me amava. Ele era meu melhor amigo. Eu não sabia quando e se eu iria vê-lo novamente."

"E vocês transaram," eu adivinhei.

"Sim," ela sussurrou. "Minha primeira vez. A primeira vez dele. Nós dois tínhamos esperado por vinte e quatro anos. Eu estava esperando me apaixonar. Ele me disse, que estava esperando por mim."

Puxei-a com força contra mim quando suas lágrimas foram derramadas por suas bochechas.

"De qualquer forma," ela fungou. "Ele partiu no dia seguinte. E cerca de seis semanas mais tarde, a sua irmã me comprou um teste de gravidez. Ela dirigiu por toda Port Angeles para consegui-lo. Forks é apenas uma cidade pequena. Uma garota solteira não pode ir a uma farmácia e comprar um teste de gravidez sem enfrentar um pelotão de fuzilamento. Então, nós fomos para o quarto da Alice. Trancamos a porta. Eu urinei na fita. Três minutos mais tarde, sentei-me chorando no chão do banheiro de sua irmã. E duas semanas mais tarde, Jacob foi morto por uma bomba enquanto ele caminhava por uma estrada poeirenta em Tikrit."

Eu fechei os meus olhos enquanto as lágrimas dela encharcavam minha camisa. Eu só a abracei forte, desejando que eu pudesse apagar dela cada memória triste.

"Eu tinha pesadelos sobre ele sendo morto. Eu pensei que eu havia me preparado... imaginado os piores cenários possíveis. Sendo esmagado por um tanque, levando um tiro, sendo preso e torturado. Minha imaginação era selvagem. Mas eu nunca tinha me preparado para algo tão simples como uma bomba. Ele estava indo checar um tanque desativado. Apenas caminhando ao longo..." A voz dela doía ao recontar a memória.

"Após o funeral, eu contei aos nossos pais de que eu estava esperando um filho do Jacob. Então eu contatei a companhia e recusei a oferta para dançar na Broadway. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ter me apresentado durante a gravidez. Era muito perigoso para o bebê. E se eu tivesse caído? Além disso, não haveria nenhuma maneira de eu ainda caber em minhas fantasias depois de alguns meses. Eu expliquei as minhas razões ao diretor, e ele concordou que eu não deveria ser escalada para o elenco. Então foi isso."

"Eu sinto muito, Bella..." Eu não sabia mais o que dizer.

"Haviam tantas emoções confusas e assustadoras em um período muito curto de tempo. Eu tinha passado de virginal graduada na faculdade indo para a Broadway, para uma menina grávida e solteira cujo melhor amigo, para não mencionar que era o pai do bebê, tinha sido morto no Iraque. Foi tão difícil de lidar. E eu não poderia lidar com isso em Forks. Tudo me lembrava o Jacob, e eu não poderia cicatrizar. E a não cicatrização machucaria o bebê. Então eu mudei de volta para Phoenix com a minha mãe. E sete meses depois, eu dei a luz a Jacob Seth Black com a sua irmã ao meu lado."

"Alice estava lá?"

"Ela era o meu treinador," Bella sorriu. "Eu a amo tanto. Ela tem sido uma boa amiga para mim através dos anos. Seth os chama de Tia Alice e Tio Jazz. Nessa época, Alice e Jasper haviam se mudado para Seattle, e ela acumulou um punhado de milhas aéreas durante minha gravidez. Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem ela."

"Fico feliz que você a teve," eu sussurrei, pressionando meus lábios em sua têmpora. Bella era, sem dúvida alguma, a mulher mais forte que eu já havia conhecido. Ela tinha passado por tanta coisa...tanto sofrimento, tanta dor, tantos sonhos destruídos... meu coração doeu por ela e por seu filho que nunca iria conhecer seu pai.

"Por que Seth não está com você?" eu perguntei.

Ela suspirou melancolicamente. "Minha mãe e Phil...esse é o meu padrasto... eles se mudaram para a Flórida em poucos meses, e eu não queria me mudar com eles. Seth tem quatro anos... ele vai estar no jardim de infância no próximo ano. E ele ama passar o tempo com seus avôs quando vamos para casa. Eu gostaria de dar-lhe a chance de conhecer a família do seu pai. Conhecer a casa do seu pai. Eu queria me mudar para um lugar mais próximo de Forks, e Jasper me ofereceu um emprego em Seattle. Eu ainda sou uma dançarina decente, e o salário é bom. Eu estava apenas tomando um tempo para me instalar...encontrar um lugar para morar... antes de arrancar Seth do único lar que ele conheceu."

"Isso tem que ser uma tortura," eu sussurrei. "Estar sem ele."

"Ah meu Deus, você não faz nem idéia," ela fungou. "Eu sinto tanta falta dele. Eu sinto como se uma parte de mim estivesse faltando. Ele é tão lindo, Edward. Ele tem o cabelo escuro de Jacob e os meus olhos. Ele é tão inteligente. Ele adora música e livros e ama ir pescar com seus avôs. Ele é o meu mundo inteiro, e eu sinto falta dele desesperadamente. Mas eu sei que estou fazendo a coisa certa. Isso está apenas levando mais tempo do que eu esperava para encontrar um lugar que eu possa pagar. E eu me recusei a deixá-lo viver em um hotel, então..."

Eu fechei meus olhos e a abracei apertado enquanto absorvia sua confissão. Ela tinha acabado de compartilhar a parte mais privada, profunda e escura da sua alma comigo. Eu estava honrado de ter a confiança dela. Eu estava impressionado com sua força. Eu queria sentar aqui, segurando-a, pelo resto da minha vida. Eu queria cuidar dela. Eu não queria que qualquer outra lágrima triste caísse de seus lindos olhos castanhos. Minha mente e meu coração estavam tão enlouquecidos com as várias emoções que eu sentia por essa mulher que eu nem percebi que ela tinha adormecido até eu ouvir ela suavemente ressonar contra o meu peito.

Fiquei olhando para ela, observando seu rosto enquanto ela relaxava em seu sono. As bochechas dela estavam molhadas com suas lágrimas, e eu limpei-as cuidadosamente com meus dedos. Observei a foto de Seth em suas mãos, e eu gentilmente a puxei para fora do seu alcance. O menino era bonito. Saudável. E a partir do sorriso cheio de dentes estampado em seu rosto, eu poderia apenas assumir que ele estava feliz. Eu sorri para os seus grandes olhos castanhos. As garotas iriam adorar aqueles olhos um dia. Ele iria arrasar um monte de corações.

Meus pensamentos derivaram-se para Jacob Black. Eu podia entender como ele havia devotado sua vida para a Bella, esperando que ela um dia olhasse para ele da mesma forma que ele olhava para ela. Ela era incrível. É claro que ele a havia amado por toda a sua vida.

Eu pensei que eu amava a Tanya, tanto quanto eu era capaz de amar alguém. Eu adorava que ela era inteligente. Eu adorava seu temperamento impetuoso. Eu adorava que ela gostava de sexo tanto quanto eu. Eu a respeitava. Eu pensei que tudo isso era amor. Eu nunca acreditei em coisas bobas como alma gêmea ou amor à primeira vista. Essas coisas simplesmente não existiam no mundo real.

Mas quando eu olhava para a beleza que estava nos meus braços, eu sentia um puxão no meu coração que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Era uma mistura de adoração, arrependimento, medo... e alguma emoção tão estranha para mim que eu não poderia sequer nomeá-la. Eu adorava essa garota. Eu lamentei que tivesse levado tanto tempo para encontrá-la. Eu estava com medo mortal de não ser bom o suficiente para ela. Com medo de perdê-la. Meu Deus, os meros pensamentos de vê-la saindo da minha vida fizeram meu estômago apertar com ansiedade e medo. Isso era além da obsessão, além da paixão. E então eu soube. Essa desconhecida emoção que corria em minhas veias e fluía direto ao meu coração e minha alma.

Eu estava apaixonado por ela.

* * *

**NOTA DA IRENE: **_Oi meninas, finalmente descobrimos tudo e tenho certeza de que não era nada do que imaginávamos. A história do Jake é linda, né? Vamos que avamos que essa fic é gigante. Ainda estamos no inicio e ela tem uns 40 capítulos. Obrigada a quem tem acompanhado. A Natxii por confiar tanto em nós._

_Beijos e beijos e até amanhã em "Palavras com Amigos".  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Tradução LeiliPattz_

**BPOV**

Eu estava totalmente confortável demais, e podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração ressoando em meu ouvido. Eu mantive meus olhos fechados. Talvez eu pudesse fingir, e ele me abraçaria assim para sempre.

"Você está acordada dorminhoca?"

_Merda._

"Quanto tempo eu estive dormindo?"

Edward gargalhou. "Um tempo."

Eu finalmente abri meus olhos e agarrei seu braço. Olhei para o relógio em seu pulso e suspirei.

"Eu dormi por duas horas?"

"Mais ou menos", ele murmurou preguiçosamente. "Você estava exausta."

Contar sua história de vida esgota você. Nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Eu não tinha planejado lhe dizer tudo de uma vez. Mas ele perguntou sobre Seth, e meu bebê é a melhor parte de mim. Eu não tinha vergonha do fato de ser uma mãe. Muito pelo contrário. Nada me faz mais feliz do que ser mãe de Seth. Mas eu era seletiva com quem eu escolhia para compartilhar os detalhes que cercavam sua concepção e nascimento. Eu não queria julgamento. Eu não queria piedade. E eu certamente não precisava explicar as minhas escolhas a ninguém. Então, eu nunca fiz.

Namoros nos últimos quatro anos foram mínimos na melhor das hipóteses. De volta a Phoenix, quando eu não estava trabalhando, eu era uma mãe. Havia pouco espaço para qualquer coisa ou qualquer outra pessoa. Mas houve momentos de solidão que eram tão agudos que eu finalmente cedia e permitia-me uma noite na cidade. Mas os homens sempre se mostraram decepções. Eles conversavam muito. Eles falavam muito pouco. Eles eram muito agressivos. Ou eles não eram agressivos o suficiente. Eu poderia sempre encontrar algo de errado com eles. Renée e Alice concordavam que eu queria ficar sozinha, porque eu era muito exigente. Se isso era um mecanismo de defesa, foi motivo de debate. Eu preferia pensar que eu era apenas independente e queria o melhor para Seth.

Em um filme Jerry Maguire, personagem de Cuba Gooding Jr. disse algo ao longo das falas, "mães solteiras não namoram." Eu não estava necessariamente procurando um marido e um pai para meu filho. Eu era bem capaz de cuidar de Seth sozinha. Mas não havia dúvida de que o namoro tinha um significado completamente diferente quando você tem um filho esperando em casa. Era impossível para mim, olhar para um homem do outro lado da mesa durante o nosso primeiro encontro e não imaginá-lo com meu filho. Será que ele seria gentil com Seth? Será que ele jogaria bola com ele? Será que ele aceitaria prontamente o filho de outro homem como se fosse seu? Será que ele me amaria e ao meu filho e nos protegeria?

Esses eram os meus requisitos.

Injusto para namorados em potencial? Provavelmente sim. Mas eu não iria me contentar com nada menos. Isso não significa que o cara tem que beijar a minha bunda ou ficar a minha mercê. Eu só queria um homem decente que adorasse meu filho e eu. Então, se o cara não se encaixa nesses requisitos desde o primeiro encontro, para quê continuar?

Meu menino era o melhor teste de fogo para os namorados em potencial. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era dizer que eu tinha uma criança de quatro anos em casa, e isso normalmente era tudo o que tinha para fazer meu encontro sair correndo e gritando pela porta. Missão cumprida. O encontro havia terminado. E eu estava feliz. Se o homem não poderia lidar com o fato de que eu tinha um filho incrível, então quem diabos precisa dele?

"Ele é realmente bonito", Edward murmurou em meu ouvido. Eu balancei minha cabeça, tentando me trazer de volta ao presente.

"Quem?"

"Seth". Ele apontou para a foto na minha mão. "Será que ele joga baseball?"

Eu sorri para meu filho em seu uniforme de t-ball*****. "Ele quer. T-ball começa aos cinco anos de volta na casa antiga, mas Renée encontrou este pequeno uniforme, e ele exigiu que eu tirasse uma foto dele com isso."

_*T**-ball: **é um esporte baseado no baseball e é como uma introdução para as crianças a desenvolver habilidades de baseball e se divertir._

Edward sorriu para a foto, e meu coração aqueceu para a expressão em seu rosto. Suspirei satisfeita.

"Isso soou como um suspiro feliz," Edward sussurrou, puxando-me mais perto de seu peito. Eu sabia que deveria me sentar – me arrastar para longe de seu abraço. Mas ele não parecia estar com pressa para me deixar ir. E eu estava contente de ficar assim para sempre.

"Foi", murmurei, olhando para o seus olhos de esmeralda. "Você não está gritando e correndo."

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Por que eu faria isso?"

Dei de ombros. "Porque eu tenho um filho."

"É o que geralmente acontece quando você diz ao homem que está saindo que você tem um filho?"

Eu sorri para a escolha de palavras. "É isso que nós estamos? Saindo?"

"Bem", ele sorriu. "Nós tivemos um encontro. Eu gostaria de pensar que isso conta. Talvez eu tenha que levá-la novamente, porém, apenas para solidificar a situação."

Eu ri. "Talvez eu tenha que deixar você levar." Minha voz ficou séria. "Mas sim, é o que geralmente acontece. Isso é realmente o melhor Se uma pessoa não consegue lidar com o fato de eu ter um filho, então é melhor não prolongar a tortura - para qualquer um de nós"

Ele assentiu pensativo e olhou nos meus olhos. "Eu não estou correndo e gritando, Bella. Ele é lindo. Ele é seu. Eu me importo com você. Então, por extensão, eu me preocupo com ele. E eu estava pensando, enquanto você estava dormindo, que você já esteve sem ele por tempo suficiente. "

Eu não poderia concordar mais. "Tem sido horrível. Talvez em alguns meses, quando eu tiver mais algum dinheiro guardado, e eu encontrar um lugar para nós..." O pensamento de ficar sem o meu bebê por mais alguns meses era insuportável, mas eu sabia que era o melhor.

Mas Edward estava balançando a cabeça.

"Traga-o para ficar aqui."

"Aqui?"

"Aqui", ele repetiu com um sorriso. "Você tem um lugar para viver, Bella."

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando meu cérebro compreendeu o que ele estava oferecendo. "Oh, Edward... Eu não posso fazer isso. Você tem sido tão generoso deixando-me ficar aqui, mas eu não poderia pedir-lhe..." Meu coração estava batendo forte no meu peito. Fechei os olhos e apertei meu rosto contra seu peito.

"Você não pediu", ele sussurrou, inclinando meu queixo de forma que fui obrigada a olhar para ele. "Você sente falta do seu filho. Você estaria muito mais feliz se ele estivesse aqui. E eu quero que você seja feliz, Bella. Você merece isso."

Eu olhei em seu belo rosto enquanto eu tentava encontrar uma falha neste homem. Esse homem, esse homem maravilhoso que eu conheço a apenas uma semana, me deu um lugar para morar. Tinha lido poesia elegante para mim. Tinha me levado para sair no nosso primeiro encontro. Tinha me beijado até que eu não conseguisse lembrar meu próprio nome. Tinha escutado sem julgamento enquanto eu derramei minha história de vida inteira, e tinha me segurado o tempo todo enquanto chorei. Tinha me segurado quando eu tirei um cochilo de duas horas em seus braços.

E tinha acabado de se oferecer para deixar meu filho morar em sua casa.

"Você não é real", eu murmurei com resignação.

"Desculpe-me?"

"Você não é real. Nenhum homem é tão maravilhoso".

Ele riu levemente. "Eu _acho_ que isso é um elogio?"

"Isso definitivamente é."

Ele me puxou mais apertado contra o seu peito. Eu roçava meu nariz contra sua camisa e podia sentir o cheiro do meu shampoo de morango misturado com o seu próprio perfume. A combinação foi cambaleando para os meus sentidos. Fiquei impressionada com as emoções. Ele era muito gentil, muito bonito, perfeito demais para ser real. Eu sempre defini meus padrões muito altos. Nenhum homem jamais poderia corresponder a isso. Nenhum homem poderia ser tudo o que eu queria que ele fosse.

Mas enquanto eu olhava para o rosto sorridente de Edward, eu sabia que poderia ter encontrado apenas a exceção.

**...**

"Então você precisa de mim para reservar o seu voo para Phoenix?" Eu podia ouvir o estalar de seus dedos sobre o laptop. Ela estava provavelmente, já verificando passagem aérea. "Quando você quer sair? Será que Edward vai com você para buscá-lo no Arizona? Ele adoraria ir com você. Eu me pergunto como está a sua agenda como..."

Minha agente de viagens estava louca.

Suspirei ao telefone. "Alice, eu não decidi nada ainda."

"O que há para decidir?" Ela exclamou enquanto puxei o telefone para longe da orelha. Ela não ficou animada quando eu disse a ela que _eu _estava vivendo com seu irmão. "Meu lindo, adorável, irmão, só ofereceu sua casa para você e seu filho. O filho que você desesperadamente sente falta. Esta não é uma decisão difícil, Bella."

Eu havia prometido a Edward que iria pensar sobre a sua oferta, e cinco dias depois, eu ainda estava pensando sobre isso. Eu tinha mil perguntas passando pela minha cabeça. Como eu iria explicar o meu arranjo de vida para Seth? Será que a história "nós somos apenas colegas de quarto" funcionaria? Embora isso fosse verdade, eu não era ingênua o suficiente para acreditar que isso era _tudo_ que nós éramos um para o outro. Ele admitiu, mais de uma vez, que cuidaria de mim. Mas eu só o conhecia a duas semanas. Isso não estava muito rápido? E se eu fizesse Seth se mudar, quanto tempo ia durar antes que Edward me pedisse para arrumar minhas malas e sair? Ele lidava com as crianças durante todo o dia. Será que Edward realmente quer um garoto quando voltasse para casa a cada noite?

"Eu posso ouvir as rodas girando. Bella, você está pensando demais."

"Alice, você conhece seu irmão é melhor do que eu. Você acha que ele realmente tem alguma compreensão sobre o que está oferecendo aqui?"

"Oh, eu acho que Edward sabe exatamente o que ele está fazendo", Alice riu.

Esse riso era suspeito.

"O que isso significa?"

Ela suspirou. "Eu tive algumas conversas com meu irmão desde que você se mudou para a casa dele, Bella."

Eu imaginei isso. "A propósito, eu mencionei que nunca vou perdoá-la por mantê-lo em segredo de mim?"

O riso de Alice soou como os sinos das igrejas. "Você sabe que é exatamente a mesma coisa que ele me disse? Meu irmão te adora, Bella. O homem era casado, e eu nunca, nem uma vez, o ouvi dizer uma palavra gentil sobre a mulher. Ele fala sem parar sobre você. Ele fala sobre o seu cabelo. Seus olhos. O seu jeito de andar. É enjoativo, para ser honesto. Admito que Edward e eu não éramos muito próximos até o ano passado, mas existem algumas coisas que eu sei com certeza. Eu sei que ele adora crianças. Eu sei que ele não faz o que não quer fazer. E se ele diz que quer Seth vivendo lá, então ele quis dizer isso. Se ele diz que se preocupa com você, então ele p faz. Esqueça que o conheceu a simplesmente duas semanas. Não é isso que você sempre quis? Alguém que se preocupa com você e seu filho?"

"Colocar-me em uma situação onde eu poderia ter meu coração partido é uma coisa..."

"Por que você está assumindo que o seu coração vai ser partido?" Ela me interrompeu, incapaz de esconder a frustração em sua voz. "Meu irmão é louco por você, Bella."

"Ainda assim..." Eu murmurei, sem saber que estava pronta para realmente acreditar nisso. "Eu posso lidar com isso, se isso acontecer."

_Pelo menos, eu acho que posso._

"Mas eu não seria capaz de lidar com o coração partido de Seth se ele se aproximasse de Edward e então isso... o que seja... não der certo. Você sabe como Seth é. Ele fica muito ligado..."

A voz de Alice estava irritada. "Por que é tão fácil para você imaginar que tudo pode dar errado, mas se recusa a imaginar tudo o que pode dar certo?"

Nós tivemos essa conversa várias vezes ao longo dos anos. "Porque eu não vivo num conto de fadas, Alice. Eu tenho que estar preparada para tudo e qualquer coisa, especialmente quando eu tenho um menino de quatro anos que depende de mim."

"E eu entendo isso." Sua voz estava suave agora. "Mas Bella, meu irmão, que conhece você por apenas um par de semanas, ofereceu sua casa para você e seu filho. Você estava esperando para encontrar um lugar que você pudesse pagar…"

"E se isso fosse apenas sobre uma situação regular de companheiro, essa conversa seria totalmente diferente. Mas..."

"Mas vocês tem sentimentos um pelo outro..." Ela terminou. Eu poderia literalmente ouvir o sorriso através do telefone.

"Eu acho que sim..."

Ela zombou. "Você _acha_? O que diabos isso significa?"

Por fim, desisti. "Isso significa que estou fodidamente assustada ok? Isso significa que eu tenho sentimentos por esse homem... sentimentos que eu nunca, nunca senti antes. E aqui estou eu, vivendo na mesma casa com ele, seu quarto apenas no mesmo corredor que o meu... e eu acho que ele não pode ficar mais maravilhoso, e, em seguida, ele convida o meu filho para morar com ele também?"

Ela estava realmente tentando abster-se de rir com a minha explosão. "E você sabe por que ele convidou seu filho para morar ai?"

Revirei os olhos. "Porque ele sabe que eu sinto falta do meu filho."

"E?" Ela persuadiu.

Eu suspirei. Eu realmente a odiava às vezes.

"E porque ele sabe que isso vai me fazer feliz."

"Hmm. Então... deixe-me ver", respondeu ela. "Nós encontramos um homem que coloca você e seu filho em primeiro lugar. Um homem que ofereceu sua casa para você. Um homem que não se importa que você dance em um clube de strip para viver. Um homem que não consegue parar de falar para mim sobre o seu cabelo bonito e lindos olhos. Um homem que ameaçou chutar minha bunda pequena porque eu nunca o ter apresentado a você. Um homem que é médico. Que adora crianças. Que pensa que seu filho é lindo. Um homem que genuinamente cuida de você. "

Sentei-me em silêncio atordoada. Ela realmente teve a coragem de rir.

"Você está certa", eu admiti com um gemido.

"Será que eu deixei algo de fora?"

"Ele tem um beijo incrível", sussurrei, imediatamente lamentando por divulgar essa pequena de informação.

Ela gritou com alegria.

Eu suspirei com derrota.

"Então", ela riu, os dedos, mais uma vez voando furiosamente através do teclado. "Quando você disse que queria ir?"

**...**

O piso da pediatria do Hospital Infantil de Seattle era exatamente como eu tinha imaginado. Brilhante, alegre e colorido. As paredes eram pintadas com personagens de desenhos animados e arco-íris. Eu fiz meu caminho para o posto de enfermagem e sorri para a enfermeira que parecia uma avó por trás do computador.

Ela se levantou. "Posso ajudar?"

Eu olhei em descrença para a enfermeira avó que tinha cerca de 1,90, ela provavelmente poderia chutar a minha bunda.

Wow.

"Sim", eu sussurrei, limpando a garganta. "Eu gostaria de ver o Dr. Cullen, se ele estiver disponível?"

"Dr. Cullen está em rondas. Você tem um horário marcado?"

"Não", respondi, percebendo que isso foi um erro enorme. Claro que ele estava ocupado. Eu não podia simplesmente parar e esperar para vê-lo em prazo tão curto. "Eu... hum... trouxe-lhe um almoço. Eu sei que ele se esquece de comer às vezes... e..." Continuei a divagar, sabendo que eu parecia completamente estúpida. Levantei o sanduíche do Subway na minha mão.

Seu rosto se iluminou. "Você é a Bella?"

"S... Sim?" Gaguejei. Como diabos ela sabia o meu nome?

"Eu ouvi muito sobre você, Bella!" Ela deu a volta no balcão e me agarrou pelo cotovelo. Estremeci em seu aperto enquanto ela me levou por um corredor cheio de crianças e adultos. "Eu sou Carmen."

"Oi, Carmen", eu respondi quando ela praticamente me arrastou pelo corredor. "Se ele está ocupado, vou deixar isso com você..."

"Esse menino me mataria se descobrisse que você veio e ele não chegou a vê-la. Ele está em rondas, mas uma vez que ele terminar com aqueles, eu vou ter a certeza em bipá-lo. Não deve demorar. Você pode esperar em seu escritório, se você quiser."

"Você tem certeza?" Eu me ofereci. "Eu sei que ele está ocupado. Eu não deveria ter apenas vindo."

"Bobagem". Ela sorriu docemente e eu não pude deixar de lembrar da minha avó. Se a minha avó usasse esteróides. "Você vai fazer o seu dia. Basta virar a esquerda no final do seu corredor. Seu consultório é a terceira porta à direita."

"Obrigado", eu murmurei enquanto ela caminhava de volta para a estação de enfermagem. Eu esfreguei meu cotovelo enquanto fiz meu caminho pelo corredor. Bem quando eu estava me aproximando da porta do seu escritório, notei uma enorme sala do outro lado do corredor. Era de amarelo brilhante com vários personagens de desenhos animados pintados nas paredes. De um lado da parede, tinha uma TV de plasma onde estava tocando o tema de_ Bob Esponja _com um grupo de crianças sentados em pufes na frente dele. A sala estava repleta de crianças em diferentes fases, brincando. Alguns estavam colorindo, e alguns estavam lendo livros, e alguns estavam brincando com bonecos e bonecas. Todas as crianças estavam sorrindo. Cada criança estava feliz. Os adultos, obviamente os funcionários do hospital devido às suas roupas, estavam ocupados divertindo e supervisionando das crianças.

Inconscientemente, eu entrei lentamente na sala, tentando ficar fora do caminho, mas insanamente interessada em o que cada criança estava fazendo. Se as crianças repararam em mim, eles não demonstraram. Eu caminhei para o fundo da sala e sentei em uma das cadeiras de balanço enormes, peguei o urso de pelúcia que estava deitado no banco e o trouxe para o meu colo. Eu sentei lá satisfeita, observando os pequenos rostos sorridentes e sorri. Eles pareciam tão felizes. Tão alegres. Poderiam realmente estar doentes?

Eu estava olhando uma menina tentando colocar os sapatos em sua boneca Barbie quando de repente ouviu gritos de "Dr. C!" em todo a brinquedoteca. A sala inteira de crianças correu na direção de Edward, que riu quando ele caiu no chão com eles em uma pilha em cima. Seu sorriso era radiante, e meu coração se encheu de orgulho quando eu o assisti interagindo com cada criança, chamando-os pelo nome e dando-lhes abraços ou apertos de mão – se as crianças eram um pouco mais velhas.

Eu mantive o urso de pelúcia enorme na frente do meu rosto quando ele pegou um livro da estante e pediu para as crianças a se reunirem em um círculo em torno dele. Sentou-se no tapete enorme de ABC no meio da brinquedoteca e começou a ler em voz alta "O Coelho de Pelúcia". As crianças estavam hipnotizadas por sua voz aveludada. Eles ficaram atentas em cada palavra, cada expressão facial, cada gesto que ele fez ao longo da história. Era óbvio que o adoravam, e ele os adorava.

Quando ele terminou a história, todas as crianças aplaudiram, e uma menina correu e beijou-o na bochecha. Seu rosto corou e não pude deixar de rir. Sua cabeça se levantou, seus olhos me procurando na sala até que ele me encontrou. Eu acenei para ele da minha cadeira de balanço. Seus olhos se encontraram com o meu, e seu sorriso era de cegar.

Ele se levantou com cuidado, o que era difícil, considerando que ele tinha duas crianças penduradas em suas pernas. "Ok crianças, Dr. C tem que voltar ao seu escritório. Eu vou ver vocês amanhã!" Ele abraçou cada uma das crianças de novo antes de fazer o seu caminho até a minha cadeira de balanço. As crianças se espalharam em várias direções, quando ele fez o seu caminho em direção a mim.

"Ei, linda", ele sussurrou, ajoelhando-se diante de mim. "Isso é uma surpresa."

"Essa era a ideia", eu sorri. "Eu gostaria de falar com você, se você tem um minuto?" Eu levantei o saco do Subway. "Eu até mesmo trouxe o almoço como um incentivo..."

"Você nunca precisa de uma desculpa para vir me visitar", ele sorriu docemente, e meu coração pulou uma batida. "Mas eu aprecio o almoço. Eu não comi o dia inteiro, e minha próxima consulta é daqui uma hora. Seu momento é perfeito." Ele olhou com desconfiança o ursinho de pelúcia no colo.

"Não olhe para o meu urso assim", sorri maliciosamente. "Ele tem sido um bom amigo durante os últimos trinta minutos ou mais."

Ele riu. "Devo ficar com ciúmes?"

"Nunca", murmurei. "Ele está longe de ser tão fofinho como você."

Seus olhos brilharam de emoção e ele me ofereceu sua mão. Eu fui, jogando o urso de volta para a cadeira, antes de pegar sua mão e deixá-lo levar-me para fora da brinquedoteca. Sem soltar minha mão, ele destrancou a porta do escritório e me puxou para dentro.

Seu escritório era simples. Uma pintura a óleo de um farol adornava uma parede com um sofá de dois lugares e uma cadeira. A parede acima da escrivaninha exibia uma grande janela e seus diplomas emoldurados. O canto era, obviamente, apenas para as crianças. Um cavalete negro, uma pequena bancada,bichos de pelúcia e livros estavam aninhados no canto.

Edward me puxou para o sofá e nós dois desabamos contra ele. Entreguei-lhe o seu sanduíche e peguei uma garrafa de água da minha bolsa. Antes de abrir qualquer um, ele se inclinou e beijou-me suavemente no rosto.

"Obrigado pelo almoço", ele sussurrou, seus lábios pastando no meu rosto suavemente.

Naturalmente, eu corei. E o meu coração começou a bater forte no meu peito. Tudo porque ele beijou a minha bochecha.

"Por nada."

"Então o que você quer falar?" Ele mordeu o sanduíche.

"Umm..." Eu sussurrei, meus olhos correndo para sua boca enquanto mastigava.

_Tão bonito._

"Eu gostaria de falar sobre Seth. E a sua oferta."

Ele assentiu seriamente. "Você já pensou mais a respeito?"

"É tudo que eu estive pensando."

"E o que você acha?" Eu assisti com espanto como ele inalou o sanduíche. Ele viu minha expressão quando comeu o último pedaço. "Hum, sim, eu como rápido. Eu tenho que fazer isso aqui."

Eu ri. "Eu entendo."

Ele jogou a capa do sanduíche e a sacola no lixo antes de se virar na cadeira e pegar cada uma das minhas mãos. "Então no que você esteve pensando, realmente?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Eu gostaria de aceitar sua oferta."

Ele abriu um grande sorriso. "Estou muito feliz em ouvir isso. Será que você quer que ele partilhe o quarto com você, ou ele gosta de seu próprio quarto?"

"Você tem uma preferência? É a sua casa, depois de tudo. Eu odeio tomar cada quarto em sua casa…"

_"Nossa_ casa", ele corrigiu, apertando minha mão suavemente. "É a nossa casa, Bella. E eu quero tanto que você esteja confortável lá."

Eu não sabia o que dizer para ele. Então, eu olhei para os nossos dedos entrelaçados, usando o meu dedo indicador para suavemente traçar cada um de seus dedos.

"Bella", ele sussurrou. Eu não confiava em mim mesmo para olhar para ele, então eu mantive meus olhos focados em nossos dedos. "Eu sei que você é ferozmente independente. Estou honrado que você se sinta segura o suficiente comigo para trazer o seu filho para morar conosco. E eu prometo que vou ser bom para ele."

Eu pude apenas acenar com a cabeça. Eu estava seriamente começando a chorar, e realmente não queria que ele visse isso.

Ele inclinou o rosto para olhar o seu. "Eu prometo que vou ser bom para ele, Bella."

"Eu não tenho dúvida disso," eu sussurrei. Seus olhos estavam brilhando com suas palavras, e não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu poderia questionar sua sinceridade. Seu olhar cintilou nos meus lábios, e eu mordi meu lábio inferior nervosamente. Sua respiração acelerou imediatamente quando seu rosto aproximou ainda mais do meu.

"E eu vou ser bom para você", ele murmurou, suavemente escovando os lábios contra o canto da minha boca. Eu tremi enquanto sua boca arrastou ao longo da minha bochecha. "Eu não quero que você se sinta infeliz." Ele beijou o local abaixo da minha orelha. "Eu não quero que você tenha medo." Sua boca roçou a minha orelha e um suave gemido escapou da minha garganta. "Por favor não tenha medo de mim."

"Eu não tenho medo de você", eu sussurrei com um gemido quando seus lábios encontraram a lateral do meu pescoço.

Sua mão envolveu a minha cintura e me puxou para perto dele.

"Do que você tem medo?" Sua voz era baixa enquanto ele pressionou a testa contra a minha. Meus olhos brilharam abertos e seu olhar fixou com o meu.

"Eu tenho medo... Tenho medo de estar indo muito rápido. Tenho medo de foder com isso."

Seus olhos fecharam. "Tenho medo de foder isso, também. É por isso que estou indo devagar. É por isso que eu não te beijei em quase duas semanas. Você não tem ideia do quão difícil tem sido não beijá-la, Bella. É tudo que eu penso. Eu fodidamente sonho com isso. Eu quero te beijar..."

"Eu também", eu admiti com um sussurro. Seus olhos brilharam abertos, e as faíscas deles não fizeram nada para fortalecer a minha determinação. "Mas eu sei que se beijar agora..."

Ele correu para a ponta do dedo ao longo do meu lábio inferior trêmulo. "Nós não vamos querer parar?"

"Eu não confio em mim mesma para parar", confessei.

Seus olhos procuraram os meus. "E eu não gostaria de parar. Nunca."

"Então nós temos que esperar." Lamentei essas palavras, mas eu sabia que elas eram verdadeiras. Se ele me beijasse, agora, eu estaria em seu colo. E seu escritório é o último lugar que isso precisava acontecer.

"Vamos esperar", ele concordou com um suspiro antes de beijar minha bochecha. "Felizmente para mim, eu tenho que voltar para casa para você."

Eu sorri para a promessa em suas palavras. "Isso soa agradável."

"Sim, é verdade", ele sorriu quando me puxou para perto. Enfiei minha cabeça contra seu peito e respirei profundamente.

"Você cheira bem, Dr. C."

Ele riu. "Graças. É uma combinação de Germ-X e Tylenol infantil. Uma menina com uma febre 39 graus não gostava do sabor de cereja. Então ela jogou em mim."

Eu ri contra seu peito. "Você é tão bom com eles. Todos os pequenos olhos na brinquedoteca só olhavam para você com muita atenção. Eles te amam."

Ele beijou minha testa. "Eu os amo também."

"Eu vi."

Nós nos sentamos juntos durante todo o resto do seu almoço, partilhando carinho e histórias sobre as crianças doentes. Suas histórias eram mais gráficas e assustadoras do que os meus percalços de pequeno porte com Seth ao longo dos anos. Eu tive muita sorte de ter um menino saudável. E eu tive a sorte de ter alguém como Edward aceitando o meu bebê tão facilmente antes mesmo de conhecê-lo.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Você acha que você poderia tirar alguns dias de folga?"

"Eu posso tentar", ele ofereceu. "O que você tem em mente?"

Será que ele ainda quer fazer isso? Será que ele quer voar pelo país? Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Gostaria de voar comigo para o Arizona para pegar meu filho?"

Seus olhos brilharam de excitação, e seu sorriso foi brilhante.

"Eu absolutamente amaria fazer isso", ele beijou minha testa. "Obrigado. E você não me respondeu. Será que ele quer seu próprio quarto?"

"Provavelmente", eu admiti. "Ele tem seu próprio quarto na casa de Renee".

"Bom", ele sorriu, um brilho perverso nos olhos. "Porque eu tenho um plano."

Eu estava prestes a perguntar qual era o plano quando o seu pager tocou. Ele suspirou melancolicamente enquanto leu a tela.

"É Carmen. Eu preciso atender isso", ele murmurou.

"Tudo bem. Eu preciso começar a trabalhar de qualquer maneira."

Ele me pegou pela mão e me levou para fora do seu escritório. Caminhamos de mãos dadas pelo corredor. Quando nos aproximamos do posto de enfermagem, pudemos ouvir a voz de Carmen crescendo enquanto ela resmungava uma ordem. Seu comportamento mudou e todo seu rosto irrompeu em um sorriso enquanto observava Edward beijar minha bochecha.

"Muito obrigado pelo almoço, Senhorita Swan. Por favor, sinta-se livre para me surpreender a qualquer momento. Eu vou te ver hoje à noite."

Corei furiosamente enquanto Carmen entregou-lhe um arquivo e apontou para o corredor oposto. Ela estava de repente ao meu lado e ambos assistimos enquanto ele ia pelo corredor. Eu ouvi uma música familiar, e meus ouvidos se animaram.

"Ele está assobiando _Take Me Out to the Ballgame_?"

Carmen riu com um bramido. "Ele não tem feito nada além de assobiar pelas últimas duas semanas. Ele está nos levando a loucura. Eu culpo você."

"Eu?"

Ela sorriu. "Aquele menino é absolutamente louco por você."

Suspirei satisfeita. "O sentimento é mútuo."

Quando saí para a tarde de Seattle, peguei o meu celular e liguei para minha agente de viagens. Alice gritou quando confirmei que precisaríamos de duas passagens para Phoenix e três passagens para casa.

Ela não podia deixar de rir. "Casa? Você nunca chamou Seattle de 'casa' antes."

"Casa, Alice," eu confirmei com certeza. "Assim que o meu filho estiver aqui. Isso sera casa."

* * *

~x~

**Nota da Leili: ***_suspiros e mais suspiros para o Dr. C* como ele é... perfeito, será que tem pra vender um desse? Ele convidando Bella para levar Seth para morar com eles e ela aceitando, fofura! Logo vamos ver o Edward e o Seth juntos, como será? Hum hum... bem bem até o próximo capítulo, não deixem de comentar, Beijos xx _


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 **

_Tradução: Irene Maceió_

**EPOV **

Joguei o rolo de pintura dentro do balde e dei um passo para trás para admirar minha obra. As paredes azul-marinho com bordas verdes ("noroeste verde", o fã dos Mariners na loja de ferramentas havia confirmado) realmente não parecia tão ruim. Eu tinha que retocar alguns pontos aqui e ali, mas no geral, foi uma melhoria definitiva.

Missão cumprida. Este quarto não era mais "afeminado".

Quando eu tinha ligado para Alice procurando por idéias de decoração esta tarde, e eu tinha sido interrogado instantaneamente. Ela realmente perdeu sua vocação. Ela seria uma advogada incrível.

_"Seth está sendo convidado a viver com você como uma tentativa velada de ganhar o coração de sua mãe?"_

Não, eu respondi enfaticamente.

_"Você acha que pintando seu quarto com as cores do seu time favorito você vai ganhar pontinhos com a mãe e com o filho?"_

Talvez, eu admiti. Mas meu coração estava no lugar certo.

_"Você pode compreender plenamente o compromisso que você está assumindo? Você pode lidar com isso? Você entende que eu vou cortar suas bolas se você magoar qualquer um deles?"_

Eu prometi que eu entendia.

E então, da forma verdadeira de Alice, ela gritou com deleite.

Minha irmã então prosseguiu, muito entusiasmada e com muito orgulho, me dizendo tudo sobre Seth. Suas comidas favoritas (macarrão com queijo e batatas fritas), sua canção favorita (tudo o que Bella canta para ele quando ela o coloca na cama), e seu livro favorito _(Onde Vivem os Monstros)._ Ouvi atentamente enquanto Alice me disse que Seth era o menino mais gentil, mais doce, e o mais inteligente em todo o mundo. Ele era um grande fã dos Mariners, e não importava que ele tivesse apenas quatro anos. Ele poderia recitar as estatísticas de Ichiro Suzuki e dizer-lhe que os jogadores estavam na lista de reservas pelos próximos sessenta dias. Se ele visitasse Forks durante a temporada de baseball, você poderia sempre encontrar Seth, Charlie e Billy Black reunidos em torno da televisão para assistir aos jogos. Claro, Bella sempre fazia questão de levá-lo para Forks, pelo menos, algumas vezes ao longo da temporada, apenas para que Seth poder ter essa experiência com seus avós.

"Eu não posso esperar para conhecê-lo," eu tinha admitido.

"Só, por favor, não quebre os corações deles, Edward."

"Eu não tenho planos de quebrar nenhum de seus corações", eu assegurei a ela. Mais uma vez. Eu tive um sentimento de que eu teria que tranquilizá-la por um bom tempo. Minha irmã era ferozmente protetora com todos que ela amava.

"Eu sei que você não _planeja_"_,_ ela respondeu. "Mas as coisas acontecem, Edward. Você se tornou muito ligado a Bella em um período muito curto de tempo."

"Isso porque ela é incrível", eu murmurei.

"Ela é," Alice tinha confirmado. "Ela passou por um inferno e criou o menino, praticamente sozinha. Ela morava com Renée e Phil, mas eles só forneceram um teto sobre suas cabeças. Bella criou esse bebê, e ele é seu mundo inteiro. Por favor, certifique-se que você está pronto para aceitar esta responsabilidade."

"Responsabilidade?"

"Sim, responsabilidade," ela disse. "Você convidou uma mãe solteira e seu filho para ficar em sua casa. Você vai, sem dúvida, se apaixonar por esse garoto. Você está, estou assumindo isso pela maneira que você não consegue parar de falar sobre ela, bem no caminho para se apaixonar por sua mãe. Ela não confia em qualquer um com o seu filho. Bella está confiando em você, Edward."

Eu não podia admitir para minha irmã que eu já estava apaixonado pela Bella. Eu sabia que era rápido. Provavelmente muito rápido. Mas eu não podia ignorar o puxão no meu coração cada vez que eu via o rosto dela. Era indescritível o sentimento que corria nas minhas veias quando eu pensava nela. Eu não tinha idéia de como fazer isso. Como amar alguém. Mas eu ia tentar.

Ela chorou nos meus braços quando revelou a história da morte de Jacob e o subsequente nascimento de seu filho. E então ela tinha adormecido no meu peito, onde eu a abracei forte e apenas olhei para seu rosto pelas próximas duas horas. Se meus sentimentos por Bella não tivessem sido confirmados antes, eles definitivamente seriam agora.

A ideia de convidar Seth a viver conosco veio até mim rapidamente, enquanto ela roncava contra meu peito. Ela obviamente amava seu filho. Bella estava tentando ser responsável por estabelecer raízes em Seattle antes de tirar o filho do único lar que ele havia conhecido, e isso era admirável. Mas nenhuma mãe deveria ficar sem seu filho. A expressão em seu rosto quando ela falou sobre Seth era de amor incondicional e adoração. Então, para mim, a resposta era simples. Ela sentia falta dele. Ela já tinha um lugar decente para viver. Ele iria morar conosco.

E ele estaria aqui em uma semana.

Eu examinei o quarto de Seth, agora pintado com as cores do time Seattle Mariners, e eu me perguntei o que Bella pensaria disso. Será que ela acharia que eu enlouqueci? Será que ela iria gostar? Será que_ ele_ iria?

Eu queria que eles amassem.

Eu queria provar para ela que eu estava falando sério sobre esse arranjo. Que eu iria cuidar deles, enquanto ela me permitisse. Que ela podia confiar em mim seu coração, e o coração de seu filho. Eu nunca quis provar nada a uma mulher. Nunca.

Uma nauseante determinação foi o que eu chamei esse desejo insano de provar a mim mesmo, a considerar-me digno de uma mulher como ela.

Eu estava assustado, mas eu ia tentar.

"Por que estou com os olhos vendados de novo?" Bella perguntou enquanto eu a levei para o corredor. Eu tinha tido muito cuidado em manter a porta do quarto, fechada para que ela não ficasse tentada a dar uma olhada. Devido aos nossos horários conflitantes, eu não tinha visto Bella em dois dias, o que era o inferno, mas realmente funcionou já que tinha levado dois dias para a pintura secar completamente. Eu tinha passado a noite passada pendurando cartazes de beisebol e montando a cama da criança que estava coberta com um edredom e travesseiros de beisebol. Era definitivamente um quarto de menino.

"Porque eu sou bizarro," eu brinquei. "Eu provavelmente deveria ter alertado você." Ela riu quando eu a orientei para o quarto de Seth.

"Antes de você ver isso", eu comecei quando me aproximei da porta. "Eu quero que você saiba que eu apreciei cada momento disso. Este é meu presente para Seth, de modo que não aceito nenhuma queixa."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça quando abri a porta do quarto.

"Você pode tirar a venda", insisti.

Bella levantou lentamente a máscara e engasgou com surpresa quando viu o quarto pela primeira vez. Ela cuidadosamente atravessou o tapete e correu os dedos ao longo da cômoda. Eu a segui com os olhos enquanto ela caminhava em direção à cama e sentou-se cuidadosamente, arrastando o dedo ao longo do abajur de beisebol que estava sentado na mesa de cabeceira. O despertador em forma de bola de baseball, um presente da tia Alice e tio Jazz, sentado ao lado da lâmpada. O olhar de Bella viajou para as paredes onde um cartaz de Ichiro Suzuki estava pendurado acima da cama. Eu tinha deixado o resto das paredes nuas, esperando que Bella e Seth gostassem de pendurar as suas próprias memórias lá.

"Oh, Edward..." ela sussurrou, e eu podia ver as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. Eu andei rapidamente para o lado dela e me sentei na cama.

Sua voz era um sussurro. "Você comprou tudo isso?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Bem, exceto o relógio", eu apontei. "Foi um presente de Alice e Jasper. Ela estava tão animada quando ela o achou que ela o enviou na noite passada, o que é triste, considerando que ela vive do outro lado da cidade."

Bella apenas sorriu. "E a cama?"

"Sim", respondi. "Alice disse que ele tinha uma cama de criança em Phoenix, por isso..."

"E você a montou? E escolheu as cores e a roupa de cama e tudo mais?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Ela quebrou o seu olhar do quarto e se virou para mim. "Por que, Edward?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Por que você faria isso?" Ela perguntou.

Eu suspirei. "Porque eu quero que Seth fique confortável aqui. E eu queria mostrar que eu estou falando sério sobre isso."

Seus olhos cintilaram. "Sério sobre o quê?"

"Sério sobre cuidar de vocês. E sério sobre nós", eu sussurrei.

Seus olhos caíram para seu colo e eu não pude resistir a agarrar a mão dela na minha.

"É tudo tão avassalador", ela murmurou, enquanto uma lágrima caiu por seu rosto. Eu usei o meu polegar para limpá-la.

"O que é, Bella?"

"Tudo. Este quarto..." ela sussurrou. "E o seu convite. E estas últimas semanas. E o que eu sinto por você..." Sua voz foi sumindo.

Meu coração bateu contra meu peito. "Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer." Inclinei seu rosto para o meu. "Você sabe como incrivelmente feliz você me fez quando eu vi seu rosto na brinquedoteca hospitalar? Só de olhar para cima e vê-la sentada na cadeira de balanço, sabendo que você veio só para me ver? Só para me trazer o almoço?"

"Eu também fui até lá para aceitar sua oferta", ela sorriu. "O almoço foi apenas uma desculpa conveniente."

"Isso não importa", murmurei, arrastando os dedos ao longo de sua bochecha. "Você poderia ter me ligado ou me deixado um bilhete. Você não tinha que ir me visitar. Foi a coisa mais doce que alguém já fez por mim."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Mas não foi nada..."

"Foi tudo", eu sussurrei.

Ela olhou ao redor do quarto. "Não é nada comparado a isso. Você está aceitando meu filho tão facilmente. Me aceitando tão facilmente..."

"Mas você me aceitou muito facilmente", eu respondi. "Permitir que o seu filho viva aqui é uma prova de o quanto você confia em mim. E isso me emociona mais do que você jamais saberá. Estou tão feliz que ele está vindo, Bella. Eu não posso esperar para conhecê-lo. Não posso esperar para ver seu rosto quando você se encontrar com ele."

"Ele vai adorar esse quarto", ela sussurrou. "É realmente incrível, Edward. Eu não sei como lhe agradecer."

"Você não tem que me agradecer, Bella. Foi um prazer."

Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ela se levantou e me ofereceu sua mão. Peguei-a avidamente e a segui quando ela me levou para fora do quarto e pelo corredor. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus quando ela me puxou para a sala e me empurrou no sofá. Ela subiu no meu colo, e antes que eu pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo, seus lábios roçaram meu pescoço.

"Bella...", eu sussurrei com um gemido, puxando-a contra mim. Ela se virou no meu colo para que ela pudesse sentar em mim enquanto ela colocava beijos suaves ao longo do canto da minha boca.

"Obrigado", ela sussurrou suavemente em meu ouvido. Os lábios dela fizeram uma trilha da minha orelha ao longo do meu queixo, e eu gemi quando ela apertou-se contra mim.

"Bella..." Eu gemi enquanto eu lutava comigo mesmo. Por mais que eu adorasse a sensação de seu corpo pressionado contra mim, eu sabia que não poderia deixá-la continuar. Não assim. "Isso não é necessário. Você não tem que agradecer-me desta maneira. Eu não quero que você ache que houve um motivo oculto por trás do meu presente."

"Então você não decorou o quarto do meu filho apenas para que eu me sentisse obrigada a agradecer a você?" Seus dedos desabotoaram minha camisa e meu corpo arqueou quando seus lábios varreram minha clavícula. Eu pressionei minha mão contra sua nuca enquanto eu roçava seus cabelos. O cheiro de morango combinado com seus lábios contra a minha pele teria me trazido aos joelhos, se eu não tivesse sentado.

"Claro que não..." Eu fiz uma careta quando ela se apertou contra o meu colo. Um sorriso doce e sedutor atravessou seu rosto. E foi aí que percebi que minha doce Bella era uma provocadora sedutora. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo comigo.

"Bom", sussurrou ela, seus lábios a apenas alguns centímetros de distância dos meus. Eu engoli o caroço na minha garganta. Seus olhos cor de chocolate olharam para mim, e eu puxei seu rosto mais perto. Apenas quando eu pensei que ela estava realmente me deixando beijá-la, ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e se aninhou no meu pescoço. Eu rosnei quando ela balançou seus quadris contra meu colo. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela por trás e a apertei perigosamente perto de mim. Eu estava duro como uma pedra maldita. E eu sabia que ela poderia sentir. Eu simplesmente não conseguia encontrar vergonha o suficiente em mim para me sentir envergonhado com isso. Corri minhas mãos ao longo de suas costas para segurar a bunda dela, a trazendo contra mim. Ela gemeu e levantou a cabeça, apertando sua testa a minha.

"Isso é tão bom", ela choramingou, balançando os quadris contra os meus. Minha ereção pressionou contra seu centro, e eu gemi o nome dela quando seus lábios roçaram ao longo de minha bochecha. Isso era bom demais para ser verdade, e eu sabia que não podia deixar as coisas ficarem fora de controle. Mas eu tinha que beijá-la. Eu tinha que provar seus lábios.

"Por favor, me deixa te beijar", eu implorei sem fôlego. "Por favor, Bella..." Seus olhos brilharam abertos, e eu não pude deixar de rosnar quando sua boca faminta se esmagou contra a minha. Não foi um beijo doce. Não foi cuidadoso ou bonito. Foi pura paixão, como se fôssemos duas almas famintas encontrando água pela primeira vez. Nós engasgamos por ar e sua testa pressionou contra a minha. O olhar de cobiça em seus olhos era a minha perdição, e eu avidamente puxei seu rosto ao meu mais uma vez. Ela derreteu contra mim, e desta vez, a saboreei, beliscando seus lábios suavemente. Seus lábios se separaram, e eu pensei que eu ia explodir de felicidade com o convite. Minha língua suavemente encontrou a dela e foi incrível como nossas bocas se moldavam uma na outra. Nós continuamos nos beijando até que ela finalmente entrou em colapso contra mim. Eu enrolei-a contra meu peito, enquanto nós dois lutávamos para recuperar o fôlego.

"Uau..." ela sussurrou, sua respiração ainda irregular.

"Você tem que me beijar assim todos os dias", eu implorei, escovando os meus lábios contra sua têmpora. "Você não pode me pedir para viver sem isso. Não mais."

Ela riu contra meu peito. "Retenção de beijos é uma forma de tortura?"

"Quando esses beijos vêm de você", eu sussurrei seriamente: "Então, sim, retê-los é uma fodida tortura."

Ela olhou nos meus olhos com um sorriso. "Então eu prometo não torturá-lo mais."

"Obrigado", murmurei com um sorriso, e ela levantou para escovar suavemente os meus lábios com os dela. E eu sabia que ela era tudo que eu precisava. Tudo que eu sempre quis. Para o resto da minha vida.

"Você tem certeza que você quer ouvir esta história?" Eu fiz uma careta quando Bella caminhou de volta para o sofá e me entregou um copo de vinho.

"Positivo", ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu descobri minha alma para você. É a sua vez." Ela se enrolou contra meu colo e tomou um gole do seu copo.

"Isso está se tornando a minha posição favorita," Sorri quando cheirei seu pescoço. Ela riu quando minha respiração acariciou sua pele macia.

"Não mude de assunto."

Eu suspirei. "Ok, ok. O que você quer saber?"

"Tudo", ela sorriu para mim.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Eu conheci Tanya na Universidade Duke. Eu estava terminando minha residência e ela era uma estudante de enfermagem."

"Como ela se parece?"

"Ela é linda", eu respondi com um encolher de ombros. "Cabelo loiro morango. Alta. Pernas longas."

"Entendi o ponto," Bella revirou os olhos e murmurou.

Eu ri e beijei a bochecha dela. "Não há razão para ter ciúmes, querida. Você é quem está sentada no meu colo." Eu não acrescentaria que Tanya nunca tinha sentado no meu colo. Nós nunca nos abraçávamos. Nunca nos aconchegávamos.

"Hmm... verdade."

"Enfim, nós nos casamos. Nós dois conseguimos trabalho aqui em Seattle, então nos mudamos da Carolina do Norte. Eu era de Forks, e Tanya era de Anchorage, então aqui ficava definitivamente mais perto de nossas famílias. Nessa altura, Alice e Jasper estavam casados e se mudaram para cá, também. Emmett voltou para Forks após seu divórcio com Rose. Então, Carlisle e Esme estavam emocionados que todos os seus filhos estivessem, novamente, perto de casa. Eles não ficaram felizes, no entanto, com a minha decisão de me casar."

"Eles não a aprovaram?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não era realmente por eles não a aprovarem. Eles apenas sabiam que eu realmente não a amava."

"Então por que você se casou?" Ela perguntou curiosamente.

Dei de ombros. "Nós éramos jovens. Esperávamos ser bem sucedidos. O sexo era ótimo. Eu a respeitava. Eu realmente não achava que as coisas poderiam ficar melhores do que isso. Eu tinha visto a forma como meu pai olhava para minha mãe. Ele simplesmente a adorava, mas eu nunca pensei que eu ia olhar para qualquer mulher desse jeito. Simplesmente não parecia ser possível que esse tipo de amor realmente existisse."

Olhei em seus olhos, percebendo que eu era um completo idiota por ter acreditado nisso.

"Então...", eu continuei, "Eu odeio usar a palavra 'estabelecemos', mas, essencialmente, é o que ambos fizemos. Nós nos estabelecemos por causa do respeito mútuo e do alucinante de sexo, e de alguma forma deduzimos que essas duas qualidades eram suficientes para fazer um casamento funcionar. E deu certo por um tempo. Mas tornar-se o "Dr. C" tornou-se mais importante para mim do que ser marido de Tanya. Eu nunca estava em casa. Eu cancelava os planos - jantares ou férias. O sexo era inexistente. O respeito se foi. E, por serem as bases do nosso casamento, ele se desintegrou muito rapidamente."

Ela ficou pensativa. "Ela deixou você?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Pouco mais de um ano atrás."

"Então, ela te abandonou?"

"Não foi assim. Bella, eu era um péssimo marido. Ela estava certa de sair. Eu a deixei por muito tempo. Eu fiquei aliviado quando ela fez as malas e me disse que não pediria nada no acordo de divórcio. Ela só queria sair."

"Sim, mas _ela_ tentou? Quer dizer, ela alguma vez... eu não sei, ela nunca lhe trouxe o almoço?"

Eu sorri. "Não, ela não trouxe. Mas eu não fiz isso para ela, também. Eu não tentei, Bella. Eu não fiz minha parte. Eu não sou do tipo carinhoso fora do hospital. Eu acho que sou um grande médico. Eu amo os meus pacientes. Eu sou bom com meus pacientes. Mas quando se trata de minha vida pessoal, eu nunca fui bom em relacionamentos. Levei anos só para chegar perto de meu irmão e da minha irmã."

Ela terminou sua taça de vinho e colocou-a na mesa. "Eu acho que você está errado. Eu acho que você é muito carinhoso... eu quero dizer, você não tem sido nada, além de incrivelmente doce para mim. Meu Deus, Edward, você decorou um quarto para meu filho - um menino que você nunca viu. Você abriu sua casa para nós dois. Você não tem sido nada além de protetor desde que nos conhecemos. Você nunca desmarcou um de nossos encontros. Você já leu poesia para mim. Você estará de folga do trabalho por dois dias apenas para voar comigo para o Arizona para pegar meu filho. E você fez tudo isso em, o que, quase três semanas?"

"E isso é mais do que eu fiz por Tanya em todo o tempo em que estivemos casados. O que isso lhe diz?"

Ela colocou a mão em minha bochecha. "Isso me diz que ela não sabia o que estava perdendo."

"Eu não a deixei ver isso", rebati. "É fácil com você."

"É mais fácil fazer coisas agradáveis para mim do que era fazer para sua esposa?"

Eu considerei isso. "Sim. Muito mais fácil."

"Por que é mais fácil comigo?"

"Porque eu..." Parei de dizer as palavras. Como eu poderia dizer a ela que era mais fácil com ela, porque eu estava apaixonado por ela? Que tudo que eu podia pensar era em encontrar maneiras de fazê-la feliz?

Ela me olhou com expectativa.

"Porque eu me preocupo com você, Bella." Eu ofereci. "E eu prometi que ia fazer isso direito. Eu quero fazer isso direito."

"Você não se importava com sua esposa?"

Então, isso ia me fazer soar como um idiota completo. Mas tanto faz.

Seja honesto, Cullen.

"Não como eu me preocupo com você."

Ela me olhou nos olhos como se estivesse procurando uma prova. Ou uma dúvida. Qualquer emoção que lhe permitisse encontrar sentido nas minhas palavras. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar dela. E eu não poderia dizer as palavras. Ainda não. Ela não estava pronta para ouvi-las. Ela não acreditaria. Mas eu queria que ela soubesse. Eu olharia para ela por toda a noite se isso fosse provar a ela o quanto eu a amava.

"Bella, há tanta coisa que eu quero dizer a você", eu sussurrei ansiosamente enquanto eu acariciava seu rosto.

Ela fechou os olhos quando ela derreteu em minha palma. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta quando ela virou a cabeça para colocar um beijo na minha mão. Puxei seu rosto junto ao meu, bem quando o meu pager buzinou. Bella se inclinou para trás.

"É melhor você ligar para o hospital", ela sussurrou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Isso pode esperar. Isso é importante."

Ela sorriu docemente e tirou uma mecha de cabelo dos meus olhos. "Seus pacientes são importantes, Edward. Eu estarei bem aqui quando você chegar em casa."

A sinceridade de suas palavras trouxeram lágrimas aos meus olhos. Lágrimas reais. Eu não tinha chorado nos últimos anos.

"Você promete?" Perguntei quando eu passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura, puxando-a contra mim. "Você vai estar aqui quando eu voltar?"

"Você promete sempre voltar?" Ela perguntou com um sussurro. Meu coração apertou com a emoção em suas palavras.

"Sempre", eu prometi.

"Então eu prometo estar sempre aqui quando você voltar para casa." Ela inclinou seu rosto para perto do meu, e eu não pude resistir a beijá-la mais uma vez.

* * *

**N/B:** - Abaixo Assinado: Livro Sempre Forever - Emancipation Proclamation (EP).

O objetivo desta petição é mostrarmos as editoras que os leitores brasileiros tem a inteção de ter em suas estantes o livro Sempre - Forever da autora J.M. Darhower, que foi escrito inicialmente como a fanfic Emancipation Proclamation (EP).  
Se você também deseja o livro em português por favor ajude. Assine e divulgue.

Retire os espaços para ter acesso aos links.

p.s se os links derem errado você pode achar eles sem inteiro no grop do Pervas Place no facebook.

Petição: www . peticaopublica . com . br / ? pi = P2012N26930  
Livro no Skoob: www . skoob . com . br / livro / 228297


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer possui _Twilight._ Maurice Sendak possui _Onde Vivem os Monstros._

* * *

**Capítulo 9 **

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

**EPOV **

Nosso voo para Phoenix foi adiado devido a uma forte tempestade, mas isso não diminuiu o entusiasmo de Bella. Uma vez que estávamos no ar, ela conversou animadamente durante todo o voo, detalhando todos os gostos e desgostos de Seth. Alice já tinha me falado sobre as comidas favoritas de Seth e livros, mas eu fingi que não sabia de nada, apenas para que eu pudesse ouvir a emoção na voz de Bella e ver a felicidade em seus lindos olhos, castanhos. Escutei atentamente, percebendo que em cada palavra sua, a voz dela demonstrava o seu amor incondicional por seu filho.

O capitão anunciou que estávamos fazendo a nossa descida em Phoenix, Bella e levantou a persiana. Eu observei a sua expressão animada quando a cidade do deserto apareceu abaixo das nuvens.

"Quase lá", eu sussurrei. Ela virou a cabeça para mim e pegou a minha mão.

"Ele realmente irá te amar, Edward." Ela murmurou docemente. "Ele pode ser tímido no início, mas você é tão ótimo com crianças. E ele é um menininho tão doce… eu já te agradeci por isso?"

"Muitas vezes", eu dei um sorriso tranquilizador, apertando a sua mão. "E o prazer é meu. Eu não posso esperar para conhecê-lo."

Honestamente, eu estava nervoso sobre conhecer Seth. Eu _era_ bom com crianças… era um requisito necessário para a minha profissão. Mas essa criança era diferente. Esse menino era o filho da mulher dos meus sonhos. É muito importante que eu faça uma boa impressão. Mas eu também sabia, graças aos meus anos de formação, que as crianças são inteligentes. Eles podem sentir o cheiro de merda a um quilômetro de distância, e enquanto as minhas intenções tinham sido puras quando eu decorei o quarto de Seth, eu odiava reconhecer que uma pequena parte de mim estava tentando amolecer uma criança de quatro anos. Eu tinha vergonha de admitir o quanto eu queria que ele gostasse de mim.

Sem conscientemente permitir, eu já tinha imaginado o meu futuro – com Bella e Seth ao meu lado. Eu podia ver-me levá-lo para um jogo de beisebol. Treinando a sua pequena equipe da liga.

Ser um bom marido. Ser um bom pai.

Percebi estes eram cenários dos quais eu não tinha direito de sonhar nesta fase do jogo. Minha cabeça estava ciente de que eu estava sendo completamente irracional sobre tudo isso. Mas meu coração estava no controle, e eu era impotente para detê-lo. Eu amava essa mulher, e, por extensão, vou amar o seu filho. Para mim, isto era um fato. Mas crianças de quatro anos de idade vivem por um conjunto diferente de regras. Eles são muito mais racionais do que um homem que está perdidamente apaixonado por uma mulher depois de estar a apenas quatro semanas em sua presença. Havia muito pouca área cinza para garotos de sua idade. Eles não são falsos, porra. Tudo é muito preto e branco. Seth vai quer me amar ou me odiar.

Meu estômago embrulhou quando o avião chegou a um impasse ao longo da pista.

Alheia ao meu ataque de pânico, Bella animadamente agarrou a minha mão e a sua bagagem de mão, quando nós caminhamos através do finger*. Tínhamos quase conseguido entrar, dentro do terminal quando um grito "Mamãe!" ecoou por entre a multidão. Bella ofegou quando a sua cabeça chicoteou ao redor, olhando em todas as direções. Eu observei o seu rosto enquanto ela examinava a multidão, e então o mais belo sorriso cruzou as suas feições. Olhei em frente e vi um menino com uma camiseta do Mariners correndo na nossa direção.

_*__**Finger**__: é o que os passageiros usam para se locomoverem do avião até a sala de embarque e vice-versa._

Eu agarrei a bolsa de Bella quando ela caiu de joelhos, e com um grito selvagem, o menino caiu nos braços à espera de sua mãe. Uma mulher, que eu assumi que fosse Renee, assistiu a cena a cerca de vinte metros de distância antes de finalmente lutar contra o seu caminho através da multidão de turistas entre nós. Ela me olhou criticamente da cabeça aos pés, e de repente eu lembrei que tinha ainda outro membro da família para impressionar hoje. Eu sorri em saudação. Ela me deu um sorriso educado.

"Oh, Seth…" Bella sussurrou, salpicando o seu rosto de beijos. Seus pequenos braços estavam em volta de seu pescoço e se agarravam a ela, como se ele tivesse medo que ela fosse desaparecer.

"Eu senti sua falta, mamãe", ele sussurrou, olhando para ela com os seus grandes olhos castanhos. "Nunca mais vá embora de novo."

"Nunca, baby. Eu prometo." Bella continuou com o seu ataque de beijos e Seth riu com alegria.

"Ele quase me fez ter um ataque cardíaco por correr assim", Renee finalmente anunciou enquanto ela despenteava os cabelos dele. "Bem vinda ao lar, Bella."

"Obrigada", ela sorriu para a sua mãe. "Renee, este é o Edward." Eu estendi minha mão, que Renee cautelosamente aceitou. "Edward, esta é a minha mãe."

"É muito bom conhecer você, Sra…"

"Você pode muito bem me chamar de Renee", ela me interrompeu. "Você abriu a sua casa para minha filha e meu neto. Suponho que você ganhou o direito de me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome."

Engoli em seco e assenti. Então ela estava chateada comigo por lhe tirar a sua única filha e o seu neto. Eu merecia isso**. **

_Tempo para jogar o encanto Cullen._

"Então, é muito bom conhecê-la, Renee".

Seus olhos se estreitaram com a minha civilidade, e eu percebi que tinha acabado de passar no meu primeiro teste.

"Quem é você?" Seth olhou para mim com um olhar. Eu sorri para ele e me juntei a eles no chão.

"Eu sou Edward", eu sorri. "Estou muito feliz em conhecê-lo, Seth."

"O amigo da mamãe?" Ele perguntou, desconfiado, com a sua mão protetoramente envolta do pescoço de sua mãe.

"Sim, eu sou" Eu balancei a cabeça.

"O que nós vamos morar?"

"Isso mesmo", eu sorri calorosamente. "Seu quarto está esperando por você."

"E o táxi está esperando por nós", Renee sorriu secamente. "Precisamos pegar a bagagem?"

"Não," Bella anunciou, apontando para as nossas bagagens de mão. "Estamos apenas pernoitando, lembra?"

Renee assentiu e girou nos calcanhares. Eu respirei fundo e peguei as nossas bagagens, para que Bella pudesse levar Seth através do aeroporto lotado. Ela sorriu para mim agradecida enquanto observávamos Renee nos deixar para trás.

"Ela irá gostar de você," Bella prometeu enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho para a escada rolante. "Ela não está muito feliz comigo no momento."

"Eu entendo", eu respondi. "Você mal me conhece, e eu estou arrastando vocês dois de volta a Seattle para viver comigo. Eu esperava que ela fosse um pouco fria."

"Ela não está gostando disso no geral", Bella me assegurou. "Mas ela irá aceitar. Você tem toda a noite para jogar esse encanto Cullen sobre ela."

Eu ri e notei que Seth estava olhando para mim. Seus olhos eram calculistas. Não frios como os olhos de sua avó, mas determinado – tentando me observar. Eu sorri para ele, e fui recompensado com um sorriso leve em retorno.

_Ufa._

Felizmente, Phil era mais acolhedor do que sua esposa, e nos o encontramos sentado na sala em frente a sua tela de plasma assistindo ao jogo. Após o jantar, eu tinha sido empurrado para fora da cozinha quando Bella e Renee insistiram em limpar a bagunça. Seth tinha ficado preso ao lado de sua mãe, não querendo deixá-la fora de sua vista nenhum minuto sequer.

"Você e Bella não se apressaram com isso?" Ele perguntou de repente, enquanto observávamos o Dan Haren dos Diamondback do Arizona, dar um strike nos The Mets no topo da 9ª posição.

"Nós somos apenas colegas de quarto", eu respondi. Eu não senti a necessidade de elaborar a resposta. Aparentemente, eu não precisava.

"Eu vejo". Ele acenou com a cabeça do sofá secional. "Então não vai incomodá-lo saber que Renee decidiu que você vai ser dormir aqui esta noite."

"Isso não é um problema em tudo."

"Certo".

Eu exalei fortemente. "Porra. Sou tão óbvio?"

Phil deu uma risadinha.

"Eu não me importo onde eu durmo. Nós não dormimos juntos na minha casa, também. Mas você está certo. Eu realmente me importo com ela, Phil."

"Oh, isso _é_ óbvio", ele confirmou com um sorriso. "Eu conheço muito poucos homem que gostariam de convidar uma mãe solteira e sua criança de quatro anos para morar com ele. Você é um santo".

Eu ri. "Estou feliz que você pense assim. Mas Renee não está muito feliz comigo, não é?"

Ele riu levemente. "Bem, você tem que entender. Bella será sempre a sua filhinha. Renee ficou muito chateada quando Bella se mudou para Seattle. Deixando o Seth aqui com ela suavizou o golpe um pouco. Mas agora que ele também está indo embora, o ninho de Renee vai estar vazio pela primeira vez em anos. Portanto, ela não está muito infeliz com você… ela está apenas chateada por que Bella e Seth estão se mudando. Ela _está_ questionando as suas motivações, no entanto. Você não conhece a Bella realmente há muito tempo…"

"Eu entendo," eu admiti. "Você acha que eu deveria falar com Renee? Acalmar os seus medos?"

"Acalmar os seus medos ou pedir a sua benção?" Ele sorriu.

Eu ri nervosamente. "O cara não costuma pedir ao pai pela sua bênção?"

"Não neste caso," Phil riu. "Confie em mim, meu filho… se as coisas ficarem _tão_ sérias assim, você vai querer _ambas_ as bênçãos."

Nós assistimos os Diamondbacks derrotar o Mets por um placar final de 3-2, enquanto Seth descia as escadas com Bella em seus calcanhares. Seu rosto estava rígido com a tensão, e eu automaticamente me levantei. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que estava errado, Seth puxou a minha calça jeans. Eu olhei para o lindo garoto.

"Vovó quer falar com você", ele anunciou seriamente.

_Merda._

"Sim, minha mãe gostaria de falar com você", Bella confirmou, a voz estava gotejando a sua preocupação. "E me pediram para ficar com Phil enquanto vocês conversam porque, aparentemente, eu tenho dezesseis anos de novo e não posso tomar uma decisão sem pedir a ela primeiro."

"Está tudo bem", eu sorri. Honestamente, eu estava fodidamente nauseante, mas poderíamos muito bem tirar isso do caminho. "Ela está na cozinha?"

"Sim", Seth respondeu pouco antes de saltar para o colo de Phil. "Será que os 'Backs ganharam?"

"Sim. 3 a 2," Phil sorriu enquanto ele bagunçava o cabelo do menino. Eles se aconchegaram na poltrona para assistir o Sportscenter, e era óbvio que Renee não era a única que sentiria falta do Seth.

"Você não tem que fazer isso", Bella murmurou para que eu pudesse ouvir. "Vamos apenas ir para casa hoje à noite. Isso não é da conta dela, e não vou defender as minhas escolhas para ela. Nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado."

"Ainda não", eu murmurei baixinho. Ela corou febrilmente.

"Isso não seria algo _errado_…", ela sussurrou, enquanto a sua mão roçava na minha. Um choque de eletricidade atravessou o meu braço, mas eu não poderia fazer com que eu me afastasse do seu toque.

"Você está certo", eu concordei plenamente. Inclinei-me para sussurrar no seu ouvido. "Seria incrível e perfeito e quente…"

"Pare!" Ela sussurrou furiosamente enquanto um sorriso perverso se espalhava pelo seu rosto. "Então vamos apenas ir para casa…"

Eu balancei a minha cabeça. "Deixe-me falar com ela. Talvez eu possa aliviar os seus medos e marcar alguns pontinhos importantes ao mesmo tempo."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Vai demorar mais do que jogar o irresistível charme Cullen para conquistar a minha mãe. Ela está tão chateada comigo, mas ela quer descontar isso em você."

"Então eu não irei encantá-la", eu respondi com um encolher de ombros.

_É isso mesmo, Cullen._ _Finja que tudo está bem quando na verdade tudo que você realmente quer fazer é vomitar._

"Eu irei falar com ela," eu continuei. "Talvez me conhecer um pouco melhor irá ajudar a aliviar a sua tensão."

Ela suspirou desanimada. "Você está treinando para a santidade, não é?"

Eu ri. "De acordo com Phil, eu já alcancei esse status por apenas convidar vocês para morarem comigo. Fique aqui, e não se preocupe." Dei uma rápida olhada para se certificar de que Seth não estava olhando, então eu me inclinei para beijá-la suavemente na testa.

Suas mãos agarraram os botões da minha camisa. "Grite muito alto se você precisar de mim para interferir em algo. Eu vou… começar um incêndio ou algo assim. Ativar os detectores de fumaça… eles _podem_ afogá-la…"

Eu sorri. "Isso não será necessário. Eu volto."

_Eu espero._

Phil riu enquanto eu subia as escadas. "Que a força esteja com você, meu filho!" Eu ouvi o riso doce de Seth em segundo plano.

Com um suspiro determinado, marchei em direção à cozinha.

"Olá, Edward."

Limpei minha garganta nervosamente. "Você queria falar comigo?"

Eu encontrei Renee olhando para a geladeira. Ela apontou para a cadeira da cozinha. "Por favor, sente-se. Deseja algo para beber?"

_Sim, de preferência álcool._

Ela deixou que eu me contorcesse por alguns segundos antes de puxar uma Bud Light* para fora do refrigerador. Ela sorriu e me entregou a garrafa. Eu agradeci e observei enquanto ela se servia de um copo de vinho.

_*__**Bud Light**__: é uma das versões da cerveja Budweiser._

"Bella me disse que você é médico…" Renee começou quando ela se sentou na cadeira à minha frente.

"Sim. Eu sou um pediatra do Hospital Infantil de Seattle."

"Você deve ser muito bom com as crianças", ela murmurou.

"Eu acho que sim", eu sorri. "Eu pareço ter jeito com crianças."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "E como você lida com as mães superprotetoras?"

"Me diga você."

Ela sorriu enquanto tomava um gole de vinho. Aproveitei a oportunidade para tomar metade da minha cerveja.

"O tempo dirá", ela reconheceu, e eu suspirei em um alívio cauteloso. Eu poderia lidar com o tempo. Tempo com Bella. Tempo com Seth. Tempo para conquistar a mãe.

Limpei a garganta. "Renee, eu sei que isso está sendo…"

"Rápido?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim. E eu entendo as suas preocupações. Você não me conhece. Você não sabe quis são as minhas intenções."

"Você tem intenções?" Renee perguntou, o controle estava deslizando pela sua voz. "Você se conhecem há apenas um par de semanas."

"Quatro", eu emendei. "Quatro semanas."

Ela zombou. "Um mês inteiro. Estou me corrigindo."

Então, ela precisava de provas. Uma razão válida para acreditar que eu não era um idiota. Engoli o resto da minha cerveja e coloquei a garrafa sobre a mesa. Eu respirei fundo para acalmar os meus nervos.

"Posso ser sincero?"

"Claro", ela respondeu.

"Renee, eu me preocupo _muito _com a sua filha_._ Nada aconteceu entre nós. Nós dois queremos levar as coisas devagar. Eu me preocupo muito com ela para pressiona-la a fazer algo que ela não esteja pronta. Eu tenho dois quartos sobrando. Ela precisava de um lugar para morar. Ela é a melhor amiga da minha irmã. Então, eu lhe ofereci um quarto. Nós nos aproximamos mais ao longo das últimas semanas, e ela me contou sobre o Jacob, e então ela chorou enquanto ela me contava como foi se separar do Seth. Ela precisa de seu filho. Ele precisa de sua mãe. Eu moro em um belo apartamento em uma excelente área de Seattle, perto de algumas das melhores escolas do estado e ao lado de um parque da cidade. Eu vou cuidar deles. Eu vou mantê-los seguros, e espero fazê-los felizes, porque desde que eu conheci a sua filha, eu descobri que _tudo_ que eu quero fazer é fazê-la sorrir. Eu nunca quero que ela derrame outra lágrima de tristeza. Tudo que eu quero é fazê-la feliz."

Ela se sentou em um silêncio atordoado, e então o seu rosto se irrompeu em um largo sorriso.

"Você a ama."

"Umm…" Talvez o meu apelo tivesse sido um pouco apaixonado. Será que eu realmente quero confirmar isso quando eu ainda nem revelei a notícia para a sua filha?

"Não era uma pergunta", ela sorriu – o primeiro sorriso sincero que eu tinha visto vindo dessa mulher. "Você já lhe disse isso?"

"Não", eu admiti com um suspiro.

"Posso perguntar por que não?"

"Porque só se passaram quatro semanas? É muito cedo para isso, você não acha?"

Ela ficou pensativa. "Eu vejo. Então deixe-me ver se entendi. É cedo demais para dizer a ela que você a ama, mas _não_ é cedo demais para morar juntos?"

Meu rosto se contorceu em confusão.

Porra, ela tinha um ponto.

"Eu vejo a maneira como você olha para ela", Renee explicou. "Eu sei que você está tentando esconder os seus sentimentos por causa de Seth – e provavelmente por causa de mim também. Você vai precisar trabalhar nisso, porque o seu rosto inteiro se ilumina quando você olha para ela. Vocês tem um problema em deixar as suas mãos para si mesmos quando vocês estão em torno um do outro. Seth é um menino muito inteligente. Ele vai descobrir isso muito rapidamente."

"Assim como a sua avó", eu sorri timidamente. "Espere… quando é que tivemos dificuldade em manter as nossas mãos longe um do outro?"

"Durante o jantar", ela riu. "Você realmente acha que eu não percebi que vocês estavam de mãos dadas debaixo da mesa?"

"Porra, você é boa." Eu murmurei.

"Você deve dizer a ela como você se sente", Renee murmurou suavemente.

Eu balancei a minha cabeça. "Talvez, uma vez que o Seth se estabelecer e observamos com ele irá se ajustar lá. Ela precisa se concentrar nele por um tempo. Eu não quero dominá-la completamente."

Renee olhos brilhavam. "E você é um grande covarde."

"Isso também."

Ela sorriu, pensativo. "Não tenha medo de dizer a ela como você se sente, Edward. Eu acho que você ficará satisfeito com a reação dela."

Tivemos alguns momentos de tranquilidade e silêncio, antes de ouvirmos passos subindo as escadas. Renee terminou a sua taça de vinho, assim que Phil, Bella e Seth espreitaram ao virar da esquina. Os olhos de Bella estavam arregalados de preocupação.

"Ahh, veja só, Bells. Todo mundo ainda está vivo, assim como eu prometi."

Ela suspirou com alívio e colocou um Seth sonolento em seus braços. "Estamos subindo para lermos a sua história e para colocar este homenzinho para dormir. "

"Boa noite, Seth," Eu sorri para o menininho doce. Suas pálpebras já estavam caídas.

"Leia para mim, Edward…" sua pequena voz sussurrou quando ele deitou a sua cabeça no ombro de Bella. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e eu não poderia ignorar a maneira que o meu coração se encheu com o seu pedido.

"Eu adoraria", eu murmurei. Olhei para Renee e ela estava com uma expressão surpresa e feliz…?

"Obrigado pelo jantar. E pela conversa."

_"_Obrigada_ você",_ ela sussurrou quando ela estava diante de mim. E ela então começou a surpreender a merda de todos na cozinha, me abraçando.

O suspiro aliviado de Bella foi o único som ouvido no cômodo.

**BPOV **

"A noite Max usava o seu terno de lobo e fazia travessuras de alguma forma…"

A voz aveludada de Edward corria sobre as palavras na página, e eu suspirei de felicidade completa e absoluta. Seth estava aninhado entre nós, seus olhos já estavam fechados e sua cabeça no meu peito. Mas ele insistiu que Edward lesse tudo isso, mesmo que ele caísse no sono antes do fim. E Edward estava mantendo a sua promessa.

Felizmente, _Onde Vivem os Monstros_ continha apenas dez páginas.

Assim que ele terminou a história, Edward suavemente fechou o livro e colocou na cabeceira de Seth. Ele se virou para nós e eu não podia ignorar o sorriso triunfante em seu rosto. Eu tinha certeza que espelhava o meu.

"Obrigada", eu murmurei silenciosamente.

Ele sorriu docemente e olhou para o meu bebê adormecido. Edward suavemente escovou a franja do rosto de Seth. Seu olhar ia para mim, e depois voltava para Seth. Meu coração estava apertado de felicidade. Minha mãe, que era quase impossível de se impressionar, havia abraçado Edward em sua cozinha. Meu menino, que eu tinha sentido a falta desesperadamente, estava abrigado contra mim e dormindo entre nós. E o homem mais perfeito e belo no mundo tinha acabado de ler para o meu filho uma história para dormir, por solicitação do meu filho.

Eu suspirei satisfeita.

"Isso soou feliz," Edward sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos da minha mão livre em sua própria mão. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta quando ele puxou minha mão aos seus lábios. Eu tremi, e não era porque eu estava com frio. Nós nos aconchegamos mais perto, tendo cuidado para não esmagar o Seth, na tentativa de ficarmos o mais próximo possível. A doçura – a intimidade – da cena não foi despercebida por mim, e eu percebi o quanto eu queria que isso fosse real. Um homem. Uma mulher. Com um menino envolvido entre eles. Esse quadro era simples, mas me encheu com uma alegria completa. Eu nunca queria esquecer este momento, e eu sabia que eu já estava imaginando momentos como este, uma vez que voltarmos para Seattle. Era perigoso deixar o meu coração imaginar que todas as noites poderiam ser preenchidas com histórias de ninar e me aconchegar um tempo com os dois homens mais importantes no meu mundo. Edward não iria querer _isso_ – uma família de faz-de-conta. Era pedir demais. Foi errado da minha parte permitir-me ter esperança sobre essas coisas.

"O que você está pensando?" Ele sussurrou suavemente, apertando minha mão na sua.

Eu sorri, esperando que ele não detectasse o meu humor. Eu acariciei o rosto de Seth com minha outra mão. "Apenas pensando em como isso é muito, muito bom."

Sua expressão ficou suave. "É muito bom. Mas por que você parece tão triste?"

"Eu estou apenas… sobrecarregada com tudo, eu acho…", eu murmurei com um suspiro. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Bella…" ele sussurrou, soltando a minha mão para que ele pudesse usar o seu polegar para enxugar as minhas lágrimas. Notei que os dedos de Seth estavam envolvendo Edward do outro lado, e isso só me fez chorar mais.

"Ele já ama você. Você sabia que eu sou a única pessoa que já foi autorizada a ler-lhe a sua história para dormir desde o dia em que ele nasceu? E ele lhe pediu…"

O rosto de Edward estava confuso. "E nos últimos dois meses?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu ligava para ele todas as noites. Você não sabe disso, é claro. Mas mesmo se eu estivesse trabalhando, eu ligava para ele do clube e lia esta história boba de 10 sentenças para ele. Eu memorizei a coisa. Ele nunca permitiu que mamãe ou Phil lesse para ele. Por segurança, eu mesma gravei o livro em áudio, apenas no caso de acontecer alguma coisa e eu não pudesse ligar pra ele. Ele poderia apenas ouvir a gravação em vez disso. Mas eu sempre liguei…"

Os olhos de Edward brilharam com lágrimas, e eu poderia dizer que ele foi dominado pela aceitação de Seth. Foi a minha vez de enxugar as lágrimas de suas bochechas.

"Você é um homem tão bom", eu sussurrei.

"Eu quero ser o melhor", ele respondeu suavemente. "Eu quero ser o melhor para você. E para Seth. Você não tem ideia do quanto você é importante para mim."

Eu estava tão perto de ter esperança – de permitir-me acreditar que ele poderia se importar comigo tanto quanto eu me importava com ele.

Eu tinha que saber.

"O quão importante?" Eu perguntei com um sussurro quando eu fechei os meus olhos, me preparando para a sua rejeição.

"Bella…" Seu dedo levantou o meu queixo. "Por favor, olhe para mim."

Eu engoli convulsivamente e abri os meus olhos. Seu olhar era abrasador. Determinado. Decidido.

"Você não percebe o quanto você significa para mim? Sua mãe e Phil perceberam isso quase que imediatamente… ou eles são muito perceptivos ou eu não estou fazendo um trabalho muito bom para esconder os meus sentimentos por você. E honestamente , eu estou cansado de escondê-los. "

"Eu sei que você se importa comigo", eu sussurrei timidamente.

"Bella, é _muito_ mais do que isso…"

Seth nos interrompeu com um ronco gutural – um tão alto que você não podia acreditar que saiu de um menino tão pequeno. Nós dois rimos. Com medo de que nós iriamos acordá-lo, eu beijei suavemente a testa de Seth e me desembaracei dos seus membros. Edward saiu da cama, e eu assisti com completa adoração quando ele, também, beijou a testa de Seth. Puxei o cobertor em volta do meu menino. Edward estendeu a sua mão para mim, e eu a aceitei quando saímos. Edward se virou para desligar a luz, e eu fechei a porta atrás de nós.

"Há rumores de que minha bunda está dormindo no sofá na sala", ele sussurrou com um sorriso enquanto nós permanecíamos no corredor.

"Ouvi dizer isso, também," eu ri. "Você ganhou um abraço, no entanto. Você acha que isso pode ter atenuado ela o suficiente para deixá-lo dormir no meu quarto?"

Seus olhos ficaram nublados de desejo, e seu olhar penetrante estava, literalmente, fazendo-me sentir tonta. Ele suavemente empurrou as minhas costas contra a parede, e rezei para que Phil e Renee ainda estivessem lá embaixo. Seu corpo pressionou contra o meu e nossas mãos estavam em volta da cintura um do outro.

"Isso seria provavelmente uma ideia muito ruim", ele murmurou, sua respiração suave acariciava o meu rosto. Eu tremia contra ele, e isso só o fez pressionar-me ainda.

"Por quê? Você está cansado?"

Edward rosnou.

_O som mais sexy de todos._

"Estou cansado, mas gostaria de ficar acordado a noite inteira se isso significasse que eu poderia dividir a cama com você."

Eu gemia enquanto os seus lábios roçaram suavemente contra os meus.

"Mas o mais importante, eu quero continuar a nossa conversa. Há tantas coisas que eu quero dizer a você, Bella… e eu tenho dificuldade de apenas _conversar _com você sempre que você está a uma curta distância. Tudo que eu quero fazer é isso…"

Seu peito foi pressionado contra o meu enquanto os seus dentes pastoreavam ao longo de minha orelha. Eu gemia em resposta enquanto os meus dedos enrolavam os seus cabelos despenteados. Seus lábios vaguearam ao longo do lado do meu pescoço, e eu engasguei quando ele levantou a minha perna e a envolveu em volta da sua cintura, pressionando o meu núcleo contra a frente de seus jeans. Nós dois gememos no contato. Eu podia sentir a sua excitação pressionada contra mim, e até mesmo com as barreiras de nossas roupas, a sensação foi eletrizante.

"Qual é o seu quarto?" Ele ofegava, sem fôlego. Eu apontei para a porta no final do corredor. Eu passei a minha outra perna em torno de sua cintura, e Edward gemeu enquanto ele me levava ao fundo do corredor. Procurei a maçaneta e empurrei as minhas costas contra a porta, abrindo-a efetivamente. Ele chutou a porta atrás de nós antes de se sentar na beira da minha cama. Tentei desembrulhar-me do seu corpo, mas ele balançou a cabeça para mim.

"Não se mexa. Eu quero você ao meu redor assim apenas pelo o resto da minha vida."

Eu ri, apesar da umidade crescente entre as minhas pernas. Esta era uma posição muito perigosa, e tinha sido longos quatro anos desde que eu tinha tido relações sexuais. Dizer que eu estava mais que pronta era um eufemismo gigantesco.

Sua testa estava pressionada contra a minha, e eu olhei para os seus grandes olhos de esmeralda. Ele estava pronto também, e foi emocionante saber que ele me queria. Eu também o queria, mas eu queria muito mais do que uma rapidinha nesta cama pequena na casa da minha mãe. Especialmente quando tínhamos a nossa própria casa nos esperando de volta em Seattle. Com uma grande cama king-size.

"Não aqui", ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios. "Não hoje."

Eu suspirei. "É assustador o quão bem você pode ler minha mente."

Ele riu levemente. "Mas eu quero, Bella. Deus sabe o quanto eu quero."

"Eu também", eu murmurei, beijando o canto da sua boca. Ele suspirou docemente e roçou os seus lábios contra os meus, nunca os tocando completamente. "Mas eu acho que devemos esperar até chegarmos em casa."

"Eu concordo", ele murmurou. Desta vez, os nossos lábios finalmente se encontraram, e foi doce e terno e enviou ondas de prazer através de cada célula do meu corpo. Quando finalmente precisamos de ar, sua voz era apenas um sussurro. "Mas há algo que não pode esperar até chegarmos em casa. Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa…"

"Diga-me," Eu o encorajei, correndo a mão ao longo da linha de sua forte mandíbula. Seu rosto se derreteu contra o meu toque, e ele virou a cabeça para beijar a minha mão.

"Bella", ele sussurrou, nervoso… "Bella, eu estou tão apaixonado por você. Eu me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez que a vi naquele palco. Você era tão bonita e inocente e graciosa, e tudo que eu queria era arrastá-la para longe, para que ninguém mais pudesse ver o quanto você é linda." Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

_Ele me ama._

Sua cabeça caiu quando ele fechou os olhos. "Eu sei que é rápido, e eu não espero nada de você. Você não tem que dizer isso de volta. Eu só quero estar em sua vida. E na vida de Seth. E você pode ter tudo de mim, ou apenas uma pequena parte de mim… pegue o que quiser, porque eu nunca, nunca me senti assim com ninguém. Eu nunca disse isso a ninguém além da minha família. Eu nem sequer disse a minha esposa que eu amava, porque eu não amava. E eu sei que isso me faz soar como o maior idiota do planeta, mas não posso negar. Eu não tinha ideia que eu poderia me sentir assim. Eu nunca _quis_ me sentir assim. Mas eu estou me sentindo, e eu queria lhe dizer. Eu tinha que lhe dizer…"

Sua voz calou-se e sua cabeça se levantou quando ouviu os meus soluços silenciosos. "Oh, baby. Por favor, não chore. Eu nunca quis que você ficasse triste…" Ele escovou os dedos contra o meu rosto molhado.

"Eu não estou triste. De jeito nenhum…" Minha voz estava rouca. "Espere. Do que você me chamou?"

Seu rosto ficou pensativo enquanto ele tentava se lembrar. "Baby?"

"Eu _amo_ isso", eu sorri através das minhas lágrimas. "Prometa-me que você sempre vai me chamar assim…"

Ele riu enquanto o seu nariz roçava contra o meu. "O que você quiser, baby."

Nós nos beijamos novamente, de forma lenta e doce, e eu tinha certeza que o meu coração ia explodir. Ele me ama. E eu o amava…

E eu precisava lhe dizer.

"Edward?" Eu sussurrei, acariciando o seu pescoço com a ponta do meu nariz.

"Hmm?"

"Eu também te amo."

Seu sorriso era de cegar quando ele bateu os seus lábios nos meus.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Um capítulo assim logo na minha estreia? Uau! O Edward dessa fic é um fofo. Que sorte dessa Bella *tcstcs*. Que bom que a mãe dela aceitou ele também. Tudo indo muito bem._

_Bjus, _

_Lay._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Tradutora: Carol Capelari_

**EPOV**

Ela me ama.

Isso era fodidamente impressionante – a sensação de felicidade que corria nas minhas veias quando eu ouvi essas palavras. Você as escuta o tempo todo. As pessoas as dizem tão facilmente, de modo tão imparcial – sem considerar seriamente a enormidade dessa frase. Quem diria que essas três pequenas palavras teriam tanto poder sobre os pensamentos de um homem? Sobre o corpo de um homem?

Graças ao sofá e a fúria da minha ereção, eu passei um noite desconfortável no covil de Renee. Meu melhor amigo – também conhecido como banho frio – não forneceu qualquer alívio na noite passada. Aparentemente, ouvir a mulher dos seus sonhos declarar seu amor por você enquanto envolve as pernas ao redor da sua cintura era muito poderoso para a água gelada conseguir fazer a sua mágica funcionar adequadamente.

É oficial. Eu sou um completo maricas. E eu não poderia me importar menos.

Ela me ama.

Na manhã seguinte, eu carreguei as nossas e as três malas do Seth para o táxi enquanto Bella e sua família trocavam despedidas chorosas e promessas de visitas durante as férias. Renee já havia feito arranjos para enviar o resto dos pertences do Seth, então tínhamos amontoado o máximo possível de brinquedos, roupas e livros dentro das três malas gigantes. Quando Renee me abraçou para se despedir, ela aproveitou a oportunidade para lembrar-me silenciosamente o que aconteceria caso eu fodesse com tudo. Eu prometi que não faria. Eu não tinha certeza de que ela estava completamente convencida, mas eu me sentia melhor agora do que durante o jantar da noite passada. Eu precisava provar o meu valor a ela, o que era compreensível. Eu irei fazer isso alegremente. Eu vou fazer o que for preciso.

Assim que fomos acomodados no avião, Bella adormeceu nos meus ombros. Quando a luz do cinto de segurança se extinguiu, Seth rapidamente se soltou e rastejou para o colo dela. Ele aninhou sua cabeça no peito da Bella, e os braços dela instintivamente se envolveram ao redor dele. Eu assisti do meu assento na janela a cena se desenrolar, e eu desejei ter uma câmera. Isso era a visão mais bela que eu já tinha visto. O rosto de Seth se virou para mim, e seus olhos – os grandes olhos de chocolate de sua mãe – travaram com os meus.

"Você levou a Mamãe embora?"

A tristeza em sua voz me assustou.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Mamãe me deixou. Você levou ela embora?"

Seu rosto estava dolorosamente triste – seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas. Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, Seth. Eu não levei a Mamãe embora. Ela apenas teve que cuidar de algumas coisas antes dela poder vir te buscar. Ela sentiu muito a sua falta.

Ele acenou com a cabeça contra o peito dela.

"Por que nós iremos morar com você?"

"Porque eu tenho uma casa grande com muitos quartos extras."

Nós ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, e eu assisti quando ele enrolou uma mecha do cabelo da Bella em torno de seus dedos minúsculos. Eu não podia culpá-lo. Essa era uma das minhas atividades favoritas, também.

"Você gosta da Mamãe," sua voz sussurrou.

"Eu gosto muito da sua mamãe."

"Eu sei."

Eu sorri para ele. "Como você sabe?"

"Eu vi você beijar ela."

"Oh."

Eu quebrei minha cabeça. Eu só beijei a Bella algumas vezes essa manhã, e nós pensamos que tínhamos sido discretos.

"Na cozinha," ele sussurrou. "Quando eu voltei para pegar mais bacon."

Minha testa se enrugou em confusão. "Eu não me lembro de você ter voltado para pegar mais bacon."

"Eu sei. Eu fui bem quieto."

Ele continuou me olhando, seus dedos nunca deixando o cabelo da Bella e seus olhos nunca desviando o olhar do meu rosto. Eu pigarreei. Eu acho que eu teria me sentido mais confortável na bancada de testemunhas do que sob o olhar penetrante desse menino.

"Você está bravo comigo por eu ter beijado sua mãe?"

"Ela te beijou de volta," ele sussurrou.

Sim, ela fez. Eu não consegui manter o sorriso fora do meu rosto quando me lembrei, o quão doce ela me beijou de volta. Seus lábios eram tão macios e seu corpo era...

Eu balancei minha cabeça, tentando me focar no minúsculo promotor público que estava me encarando. Eu pigarreei ruidosamente.

"Então eu não posso estar bravo com você," ele continuou. "Ela fez isso, também."

"Bem, obrigado. Isso é muito justo da sua parte."

"De nada."

Eu sorri com os modos impecáveis do garoto. Bella havia criado esse pequeno menino bonito e educado, e isso me fez amá-la ainda mais.

Seth continuou me encarando, e me senti como se estivesse sob um microscópio. Algo havia mudado entre a noite passada e essa manhã. Ele me pediu para ler sua história de ninar – algo que me emocionou no momento, mas que me deixou sem palavras quando eu compreendi a importância do sentimento. Eu fui a primeira pessoa, além de sua mãe, que tinha sido permitido a ler para ele. Eu estava em êxtase que ele havia me aceitado tão rápido e facilmente.

Mas hoje era um novo dia. E ele me pegou beijando sua mãe.

Eu não estaria livre em casa. De modo algum.

**BPOV**

Depois de chegarmos em casa, nós passamos a tarde desembalando as coisas do Seth e fazendo com que ele se estabelecesse em seu quarto. Seus olhos tinham quase saltado da sua cabeça quando ele viu seu quarto, e eu poderia dizer que essa reação agradou o Edward.

Nós estávamos pendurando algumas fotos de família na parede quando o pager do Edward disparou.

"Eu não sou um médico hoje," ele anunciou, e o som de sua voz ecoou contra as paredes. Seth deu uma risadinha.

"Pode ser importante," insisti.

"É sempre importante, Bella. Essa não é a questão. Dr. Newton deveria me cobrir. Eles não deveriam nem saber que estou de volta à cidade."

O pager zumbiu novamente, e ele suspirou desanimado.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Ligue para eles. Nós vamos adiar o uso do martelo, até que você desligue o telefone."

Ele deixou a sala para fazer a sua ligação, e eu roubei um olhar de Seth enquanto ele se esticava em sua cama, folheando uma revista em quadrinhos. O fato de que ele não poderia ler qualquer uma das palavras além de ocasionais "o" ou "homem" era de pouca importância para ele. Minhas costas deslizaram pela parede quando eu me sentei no tapete, e eu assisti quando seus olhinhos começaram a se fechar. Eu tinha sentido muita falta dele. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era olhar para ele. Dentro de alguns minutos, ele estava roncando suavemente contra o travesseiro.

"Isso foi rápido," Edward sussurrou quando ele se sentou ao meu lado. Ele apontou para o corpo adormecido de Seth.

"Se ele estiver quieto por mais de cinco minutos, ele estará dormindo," eu sorri. "Como está o trabalho?"

Edward suspirou. "Você se lembra do meu paciente de onze anos que tem leucemia?"

Eu acenei, lembrando do nosso primeiro encontro e da tristeza em sua voz quando ele lembrou que tinha de contar aos pais da criança sobre o diagnóstico de câncer de seu filho.

"Ele não está passando muito bem. Eu realmente gostaria de ir ver como ele está."

"Mas é claro que você deve ir!" eu sussurrei enfaticamente. "Vá em frente."

"Eu queria levá-los para jantar," Edward suspirou. "Eu sinto muito."

"Nunca peça desculpas por ser um bom médico," argumentei. "Nós podemos pedir uma pizza, e você pode comer quando chegar em casa. Nós iremos até mesmo te esperar se você quiser."

Ele sorriu. "Eu adoraria isso, mas eu não sei quanto tempo irei demorar."

"Apenas me ligue," eu dei de ombros com um sorriso. "Se você chegar tarde, nós pouparemos algumas fatias. Por favor, não se preocupe conosco. Nós estamos tomando conta de nós mesmos a um longo tempo."

"Mas eu quero cuidar de vocês," ele sussurrou, trazendo sua mão à minha bochecha. Sua expressão era melancólica.

"Edward Cullen, olhe em volta deste quarto. Você _está_ cuidando da gente."

Ele se inclinou para me beijar suavemente. Foi breve e doce, mas o suficiente para fazer meu sangue ferver. "Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo," eu respondi. Era tão bom dizer essas palavras em voz alta. Ele suspirou alegremente, e eu poderia dizer que ele estava tão aliviado quanto eu em poder finalmente verbalizar nossos sentimentos um pelo outro.

"Eu vou ligar assim que eu puder," ele prometeu enquanto movia seus pés. Eu fiquei com ele e o acompanhei até a porta da frente.

"Espero que ele esteja bem," eu sussurrei.

"Eu, também." Ele me beijou mais uma vez antes de fechar a porta atrás dele.

"Onde está o Edward?" Seth me perguntou quando comia seu segundo pedaço de pizza.

"Ele está no trabalho, querido. Ele tem um pequeno menino doente para cuidar." Edward tinha ligado cerca de uma hora atrás para nos dizer para jantar sem ele. Seu paciente com leucemia não estava nada bem, e eu podia ouvir o desgosto na voz dele quando ele ligou. Nesse momento, ele estava apenas tentando fazer o menino ficar confortável.

"Ele é medico de crianças?"

"Sim. Crianças assim como você."

Seth mastigou pensativamente, o molho e o queijo escorrendo de seu queixo. Eu peguei um guardanapo e limpei o rosto dele.

"Ele é legal."

"Ele é legal. Estou feliz que você gosta dele."

"Ele vai ler para mim essa noite?"

Eu sorri brilhantemente. "Eu não sei, baby. Eu sei que ele quer. Ele amou ler para você ontem à noite."

"Ele é um bom leitor."

"Sim ele é," concordei. Eu olhei para o relógio. Já eram 8:00 da noite. "Termine a sua pizza, e eu vou preparar seu banho."

"Com bolhas!" Ele gritou pela cozinha.

Eu ri alto. "_Mas é claro_, com bolhas!"

Pela primeira vez em dois meses, tive o prazer de dar banho no meu filho. Ele riu e sorriu e bagunçou. Até agora, ele estava feliz aqui. Eu poderia lidar com qualquer coisa desde que ele permanecesse bem.

Por volta da meia-noite, acordei com o som de um silencioso soluço vindo do corredor. Assustada, eu pulei da cama e corri em direção ao quarto do Seth. Eu me lancei ao abrir a porta para encontrar o menino dormindo profundamente. Minha cabeça virou-se para o quarto do Edward – o único quarto da casa que eu não havia visto. Respirando fundo, eu caminhei lentamente em direção a porta do seu quarto. Coloquei minha orelha contra a madeira fria, e eu pude ouvir os sons de suas lágrimas escorrendo através da porta.

Eu sequer me incomodei em bater.

Eu o encontrei sentando em sua cama, suas costas pressionadas contra a cabeceira. Ele estava usando os óculos e folheando um livro que eu instantaneamente reconheci como a grande revista médica que ele mantinha na estante da sala.

"Edward…"

Sua cabeça se levantou, e a expressão em seu rosto imediatamente fez meus olhos se encherem com lágrimas. Ele parecia tão quebrado. Tão infeliz. Meu corpo impeliu-se ao dele, e eu me sentei na cama ao seu lado.

"Edward, o que há de errado?"

Ele olhava para frente, sua expressão em branco. Desfocado.

E então eu me lembrei do que ele me disse durante o nosso encontro no restaurante italiano.

"_Qual é a parte mais difícil do seu trabalho?"_

"_Assistir uma criança morrer. Saber que eu fiz tudo o que eu podia fazer, mas saber que não foi o suficiente."_

E então eu sabia.

"Ah, Edward…" eu sussurrei, pegando a revista médica de sua mão e jogando-a no chão. Ela caiu com um estrondo contra o tapete. Eu cuidadosamente puxei os óculos do seu rosto e os coloquei em seu criado mudo. Seus braços me encontraram, e eu subi em seu colo. Sua cabeça se encostou em meu ombro, e eu segurei ele perto de mim enquanto ele chorava, balançando-o suavemente e passando meus dedos por entre o seu cabelo. Nós ficamos assim por horas, apenas abraçados e deixando as lágrimas fluírem.

Depois de um tempo, seu pranto começou a cessar e ele passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Ele levantou a cabeça do meu ombro e pressionou sua testa contra a minha.

"Eu sinto muito," ele sussurrou. Eu sorri e tracei os dedos ao longo do seu rosto, tentando secar as lágrimas das suas bochechas.

"Você não tem nada para se desculpar," murmurei gentilmente. "Eu sinto muito sobre o seu paciente, Edward. Qual era o nome dele?"

Ele engoliu em seco. "Alex."

"Alex…" eu sussurrei. "Como estão os pais dele?" Eu não poderia imaginar perder o meu filho em qualquer idade, especialmente quando ele é um pequeno garotinho.

"Devastados," ele suspirou tristemente. "Eu estava passando por aquela revista estúpida, tentando descobrir o que eu poderia ter feito diferente. Ou o que eu fiz de errado."

"Você não fez nada errado," argumentei. Eu nem sequer conhecia todos os fatos, mas eu sabia com certeza que isso não era culpa dele.

"Ele desenvolveu pneumonia na semana passada, mas estava respondendo bem à medicação. Seu sistema imunológico era tão fraco. Quando entrei na UTI esta noite, seu corpo parecia tão frágil. Ele jogava futebol, mas você nunca saberia disso olhando apenas para o seu físico esta noite. Ele estava muito magro e pálido. Dr. Newton fez tudo o que podia, e eu não teria feito nada diferente. No final, tudo se resumiu realmente em fazer o menino ficar confortável."

Eu imediatamente me senti culpada por ter pedido ao Edward para voar até Phoenix. Será que ele está ressentido comigo por levá-lo para longe de seu paciente quando o mesmo mais precisava dele?

Eu baixei a cabeça com vergonha. "Eu sinto muito que eu te levei para longe dele."

Ele inclinou meu rosto até o dele. Sua expressão era tão suave. "Bella, você não tem culpa. Como eu disse, o Dr. Newton foi maravilhoso. Mesmo se eu tivesse ficado na cidade, o resultado final teria sido o mesmo. A doença dele era muito avançada, e com o aparecimento da pneumonia, foi só uma questão de tempo. Seu pequeno corpo estava esgotado."

Eu balancei a cabeça fortemente. "Por que você estava folheando aquela revista médica?"

Ele suspirou. "Eu estava apenas frenético. Eu estava procurando por algo que eu poderia ter feito diferente. Algo que poderia ter feito a diferença. Mas agora que eu me acalmei, eu sei que não havia nada que eu poderia ter feito. Nada teria mudado."

Nos aconchegamos contra os travesseiros, e nos abraçamos ao longo das primeiras horas da manhã. Isso era confortável e doce. Nós conversamos sobre Alex por um tempo. Depois, ele perguntou sobre Seth, e ele riu quando eu falei animadamente sobre dar um banho ao meu filho. E então seus olhos brilharam de felicidade quando eu lhe disse que Seth havia perguntado sobre o Edward quando era a hora de sua história de dormir. Edward me contou sobre o interrogatório do Seth no avião, e eu corei furiosamente quando percebi que meu filho me pegou com a língua na garganta de Edward dentro da cozinha da minha mãe. O garoto provavelmente ficaria marcado por toda a vida.

Por volta das quatro, Edward finalmente havia relaxado e seus olhos começaram a cair. Ele cochilou, e eu me inclinei de frente para ele, assistindo-o dormir e escovando os tufos de cabelo bronze para longe de seu rosto. Ele era tão bonito. Tão maravilhoso.

Eu não podia acreditar que ele me amava.

Quando eu estava confiante de que ele estava dormindo, eu lentamente fui saindo da cama. Assim que os meus pés estavam se aproximando do tapete, eu senti o braço do Edward se enrolar ao redor da minha cintura.

"Fique comigo, baby..." ele sussurrou na escuridão.

Como eu poderia resistir a isso?

Eu puxei os cobertores para trás e subi ao lado dele. Edward me puxou para ele, minhas costas pressionadas contra o seu peito. Seu hálito doce roçava o meu pescoço, e eu tremi de prazer.

"Eu te amo," ele murmurou sonolento. Seu braço em volta da minha cintura. Eu nunca havia me sentido mais amada ou protegida em toda a minha vida.

"Eu te amo, também."

E dentro de momentos, nós dois adormecemos.

* * *

**N/B ~ **Ainn gente ser médico não deve ser nada fácil né, tadinho do Edward e da família do Alex, essa sensação de impotência.

Mas tivemos Seth super fofinho pra compensar.

_Lary Reeden_

* * *

**_NOTA DA IRENE: Oi meninas, estou aguardando nossa beta Ju para postar em A Submissa. A Ju viajou a trabalho e só quando ela voltar ao hotel consigo falar com ela. Beijos e obrigada por todas as reviews. Vcs são demais!  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 **

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

**EPOV **

Inacreditavelmente, estava uma manhã ensolarada em Seattle. Eu raramente me preocupava em fechar as cortinas da janela porque o sol raramente fazia uma aparição no céu da manhã. Mas esta manhã estava brilhante, e eu não me importei que o brilho tivesse perturbado minhas poucas horas de sono.

Eu não queria dormir, não quando eu poderia olhar para a mulher que estava dormindo tranquilamente em meus braços.

Seu rosto estava tão relaxado enquanto ela dormia. Suas feições estavam mais brandas do que o habitual e as linhas de preocupação que se formavam entre suas sobrancelhas durante o dia estavam completamente invisíveis. Eu tracei delicadamente suas pálpebras fechadas e deixei meu dedo deslizar ao longo de seu nariz, quando ele encontrou o seu caminho para seus lábios macios. Fiz um esboço da forma de sua boca e um suspiro escapou de seus lábios. Eu cheirei o cabelo dela, inalando o cheiro do seu shampoo de morango. Ela se mexeu contra mim, envolvendo seu braço apertado em volta da minha cintura. Acordar com ela em meus braços tinha feito desta manhã a mais feliz da minha vida.

Um contraste gritante com a noite passada.

Na noite passada, eu tinha perdido um paciente. Alex Jones era um menino de onze anos que adorava jogar futebol e gostava de chutar a minha bunda no Guitar Hero. Na escola, ele odiava matemática, mas amava ciências. Ele queria ser jogador de futebol profissional, quando ele crescesse. Ele era apenas uma criança. Seus pais, Ben e Gail, são professores e amavam seu filho incondicionalmente.

Eu tinha perdido pacientes no passado. Era inevitável, e meu pai me garantiu que perder pacientes se tornaria mais fácil à medida que progredisse através da minha carreira. Eu não poderia imaginar um tempo em que assistir a um dos meus pacientes morrer se tornasse "mais fácil". Talvez com o tempo eu fosse ser mais individual, e eu não me permitiria ficar tão emocional. Talvez a pediatria não fosse lugar para mim. Pelo menos na geriatria eu poderia assistir a um homem de noventa anos de idade morrer e dizer à sua família, "Ele teve uma vida longa e feliz", e eles, e eu, poderíamos encontrar algum conforto no fato. Mas eu não conseguia encontrar a paz na morte de um menino de onze anos. As únicas palavras de conforto que eu poderia oferecer era um pouco convincente: "Ele não está mais sentindo dor." Aquelas palavras soavam como mentira mesmo para os meus ouvidos, e eu rezava para que sua família fosse encontrar alguma serenidade com o tempo.

Olhei para Bella, e eu sorri, sabendo que minha serenidade pessoal estava deitada em meus braços.

Eu não tinha planejado desmoronar na frente dela. Ontem à noite, eu entrei na ponta dos pés pela casa, verificando cada um deles e encontrando cada um dormindo em suas próprias camas. E, em seguida, afastei-me para meu quarto onde eu fechei a porta e gritei enquanto procurava por uma revista médica que eu sabia que não possuía respostas reais para mim. Ela deve ter me ouvido chorando, e eu odiava admitir o quão aliviado eu tinha ficado quando ela veio ao meu quarto. Eu precisava tanto dela na noite passada, e ela estava ali, me segurando enquanto eu chorava como um bebê. E ela não hesitou quando lhe pedi para ficar comigo.

Talvez eu só estivesse me sentindo sentimental com a morte de Alex, mas isso serviu como outro exemplo de como a vida pode ser curta – mostrou a rapidez com que tudo o que é importante para você pode ser arrancado de você. Eu nunca tinha amado ninguém até que eu me permiti ficar perto da minha família. Eu desperdicei tantos anos sem eles, e eu estava apenas começando agora a ficar perto de meus irmãos. Mas eu os amava. Eu não lhes disse isso o suficiente, mas prometi fazer melhor.

Eu pensei sobre Seth, deitado em seu quarto com seu edredon do Mariner Seattle e seu despertador de beisebol. Eu só tinha conhecido a criança há um par de dias, mas eu amava o menino porque ele era filho de Bella. Eu sabia que, com o tempo, eu iria amá-lo porque ele era Seth. Eu esperava que ele me amasse também.

E então havia Bella.

Olhei para seu rosto doce, e eu estava dominado pela emoção. Ela era boa por dentro. Doce. Amorosa. Uma mãe dedicada. Linda. Era assustador o quanto eu a amava, e eu sabia que nunca iria sobreviver se algo acontecesse com ela. Isso iria me destruir. Eu tremi incontrolavelmente com o pensamento e apertei meu abraço sobre ela.

"Mmm...", ela gemeu baixinho em seu sono, e o som vibrou por todo meu corpo. Ela se encolheu mais perto de mim e correu os dedos ao longo do lado do meu braço. Um arrepio eclodiu ao longo da minha pele, e eu sorri quando percebi que meu corpo era um traidor de merda. Um gemido suave, um toque sutil, e meu corpo doía por ela.

Eu rocei meu nariz contra o dela, colocando beijos suaves ao longo de suas bochechas. Ela suspirou e abriu os olhos sonolentos.

"Bom dia, linda."

Ela sorriu para mim. "Bom dia. Há quanto tempo você está acordado?"

"Não muito", eu sussurrei. Sua mão acariciou meu braço e seus dedos pareciam seda na minha pele. Inclinei-me para beijá-la, mas ela balançou a cabeça.

"Segure esse pensamento," ela murmurou. "Eu tenho que verificar Seth. Não se mova. Eu já volto."

"Tudo bem", eu ri quando ela saiu da cama. Meu riso parou quando meus olhos, invariavelmente, desembarcaram em sua linda bunda quando ela pulou para fora da porta. Eu estava tão consumido pela tristeza na noite passada que nem tinha me dado conta do que ela estava vestindo.

"Dormindo", ela riu, enquanto caminhou de volta para meu quarto e fechou a porta. Meus olhos olharam para suas pernas nuas e minha camisa a engolindo completamente e de alguma forma ainda mostrando cada curva de seu corpo. A visão dela em minha camisa era fodidamente erótica. Meu pau já estava latejando, e eu me mexi desconfortavelmente.

"O que há de errado?" Ela perguntou quando voltou para a cama e se aconchegou contra mim sob o cobertor. Carícias não ajudariam com o meu problema. Nem um pouco.

"Você está vestindo minha camisa", murmurei, passando os braços em volta dela e puxando-a contra mim.

"Oh sim", ela corou inocentemente, e outro tiro de desejo disparou por mim. "Eu espero que você não se importe. Eu agarrei-a na lavanderia noite passada. Cheirava a você, e eu estava sentindo sua falta, então..."

Eu rosnei quando meus lábios esmagaram contra os dela.

**BPOV **

_Nota interna._ _Vestir a camisa de um homem dá tesão._

Nós nos beijamos avidamente, e eu não me importei que eu estivesse praticamente nua deitada debaixo dele. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era no fato de que eu estava na cama de Edward, e que ele estava em cima de mim.

"Tão fodidamente sexy", ele murmurou enquanto seus lábios pastavam ao lado do meu pescoço. Eu choraminguei quando sua mão vagou ao longo do lado do meu peito e até o meu estômago. Ele puxou a bainha da minha camisa apenas o suficiente para expor um pedaço de pele. Quando seus dedos frios acariciaram minha barriga, eu quase arqueei para fora da cama. Minhas pernas abriram em convite, e seus olhos se encontraram com os meus quando ele se moveu contra mim, sua excitação pressionando contra o meu núcleo. Nós engolimos cada gemido do outro em um beijo frenético enquanto seu pijama fino e minha calcinha rendada serviam como barreira contra o outro. O atrito era quase doloroso. Mas era uma doce tortura. Eu passei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura, e ele gemeu alto quando essa posição o levou mais contra mim.

"Bella..." Ele choramingou com a voz rouca quando eu deslizei minhas mãos pelas suas costas nuas. Nossos beijos eram frenéticos. Necessitados. Meu sangue fervia e, naquele momento, tudo que eu queria era senti-lo dentro de mim. Me movi abaixo dele, sabendo que dentro de segundos, as barreiras que nos mantinham afastados poderiam ser rapidamente arrancadas. Meu corpo estava doendo - eu estava tão excitada que era quase doloroso.

"Por favor..." Eu implorei quando eu levantei meus quadris e me pressionei contra sua ereção. A sensação de puro desejo correu através de minhas veias, e como uma viciada, eu repeti o movimento.

"Porra, Bella..." Ele rosnou contra o meu ouvido enquanto ele segurou minhas mãos e levantou-as acima da minha cabeça. Nós nos pressionamos um contra o outro enquanto ele segurava meus pulsos contra os travesseiros. Essa posição fez com que a camisa subisse mais. Ele soltou uma das minhas mãos para que sua mão livre pudesse deslizar por baixo da minha camisa. Sua mão capturou meu peito e eu gemi quando seu dedo macio pressionou em meu mamilo rígido. Sentindo-me em negrito, a minha mão livre chegou até seu pijama. Havia muito pouco espaço entre nós, mas segurei sua excitação dura, e um gutural gemido irrompeu de seu peito. Imaginando os sons que eu poderia extrair dele se eu estivesse realmente o tocando, puxei a cintura de seu pijama pra baixo.

"Mamãe!" Uma pequena voz veio do corredor.

"Oh meu Deus!" Engoli em seco e, como dois adolescentes sendo pegos pelos seus pais, nos seaparamos rapidamente. Nossas respirações estavam saindo em curtos arquejos, e eu não pude deixar de rir. Edward riu e colocou a mão sobre minha boca, abafando o som do meu riso. De repente eu lembrei que eu havia trancado a porta, e este fato trouxe uma nova rodada de risos.

"Isso não é engraçado", Edward olhou com um sorriso no rosto. "O garoto já está com raiva de mim por beijar a mamãe dele. E se ele te pegar na minha cama?"

"Ele não irá," Eu sorri. "Eu tranquei a porta."

"Hmm...", ele sorriu, beijando minha testa. "Pensando no futuro, não é? Você planejou este pequeno ataque, não foi?"

"Eu não tinha idéia de que me ver em sua camisa iria provocar esse tipo de resposta," Eu sorri maliciosamente. "Eu vou ter que manter isso em mente." Eu beijei seu rosto, e ele bateu na minha bunda quando e pulei da cama. Eu estava rindo quando abri a porta. Meu riso vacilou quando abri a porta do quarto para encontrar um par de olhos grandes cor de chocolate olhando para mim.

"Você mentiu", ele sussurrou. E então meu menino virou-se nos calcanhares e correu de volta para seu quarto, batendo a porta atrás dele. Edward vestiu a camisa e estava ao meu lado em um instante.

"O que isso significa?" Ele sussurrou quando ele passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e beijou meu templo.

"Não faço ideia", eu murmurei. "Eu deveria ir falar com ele."

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Eu vou fazer o café. Ele gosta de panquecas, certo?"

"Sim..."

"Bella..." Ele virou meu corpo ao redor e pressionou a testa contra a minha. Fechei os olhos e passei meus braços em torno dele. "Ele vai ficar bem. Ele só tem que se acostumar a nos ver juntos, uma nova casa, uma cama nova... Ele está passando por uma série de coisas agora."

"Eu sei", eu sussurrei desanimada, meus olhos, olhando em toda parte exceto em seu rosto.

"Hey..." Ele levantou meu queixo de forma que eu tinha que olhar para ele. "Eu te amo. Vá falar com ele, e eu vou fazer o café da manhã. E nós vamos descobrir isso. Nós vamos fazer isso funcionar."

"E se nós não pudermos?" Eu me perguntei em voz alta.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Isso não é uma opção. Isso _tem_ que funcionar. Eu não posso viver sem você."

Seu rosto estava decidido, como se ele tivesse apenas declarado o fato mais óbvio no mundo. Meu coração, no entanto, ficou martelando em sua admissão. Ele me beijou docemente antes de ir para a cozinha. Fui para o meu quarto e vesti uma calça jeans antes de ir para a porta de Seth. Bati duas vezes.

Silêncio.

Suspirando, abri a porta, feliz ao descobrir que ela estava destrancada. Seth estava deitado na cama folheando o seu livro de colorir.

"Podemos conversar?" Perguntei quando me sentei na cama. Ele pegou um lápis vermelho e encolheu os ombros. Ele começou a colorir o Homem-Aranha. Eu admirava sua dedicação para se manter nas linhas, bem como os seus pequenos dedos de um menino de quatro anos de idade permitiriam. Eu suspirei e peguei um giz de cera preto, traçando as linhas da roupa do super-herói.

"Por que você está zangado comigo, Seth?"

"Você mentiu", repetiu ele.

Eu arruinei o meu cérebro, tentando envolver minha mente em torno dessa declaração.

"Sobre o que eu menti?"

Ele jogou seu lápis vermelho contra a página e pegou o azul. "Você me disse que eu não podia dormir na sua cama. Você disse que todos tinham que dormir em suas próprias camas."

_Ahh._

"Eu disse isso", eu concordei com um suspiro. Seth havia implorado para dormir na minha cama na noite passada, e tanto quanto eu não queria ele fora da minha vista, eu também sabia que tê-lo dormindo comigo iria iniciar um ritual todas as noites que eu eventualmente teria que quebrar. Para nos salvar toda a tristeza, eu me mantive firme dizendo que todos tinham seus próprios quartos, e que todos nós estaríamos dormindo em nossas camas.

"Você dormiu no quarto de Edward."

Mordi o lábio nervosamente. "Sim, eu dormi."

"Então você mentiu."

"Você está certo", eu admiti a derrota.

"Mentir é ruim."

Eu suspirei. "Eu não queria mentir, Seth. Foi um acidente. Posso explicar?"

Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele finalmente olhou para o lado do Homem-Aranha e olhou para mim. "O que essa palavra significa?"

"Explicar? Significa que eu quero te dizer por que eu menti."

"Oh". Ele considerou por um momento. "Por que você mentiu para mim, mamãe?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. O garoto não era nada se não direto. "Eu estava dormindo na minha própria cama na noite passada, assim como eu te disse que eu iria. E ouvi Edward chorando em seu quarto. Eu estava preocupada com ele, então eu fui vê-lo."

"Edward estava chorando?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, ele estava."

"Ele teve um sonho ruim?"

Minha mente correu para as noites raras em que Seth acordava chorando depois de ter um pesadelo. Felizmente, isso não acontecia frequentemente, mas quando acontecia, me levava horas para colocá-lo para dormir.

"Não. Ele estava muito, muito triste."

"Por quê?"

Eu tinha falado com Seth algumas vezes sobre a morte. Ele entendia, assim como um menino de quatro anos poderia entender, que o papai estava no céu. E o assunto tinha chegado quando o seu peixinho de estimação tinha morrido há cerca de seis meses atrás. Mas nós nunca discutimos o fato de que meninos e meninas podem morrer também.

"Lembra que eu lhe disse que Edward é um médico?"

Seth concordou. "Ele cuida de meninos e meninas."

"Certo", eu sorri. "Bem, um de seus meninos..." Eu engoli o caroço na minha garganta. "Um de seus meninos morreu na noite passada."

Seus profundos olhos castanhos se arregalaram. "Assim como o Garfield?"

Sorri ao lembrar do nome que Seth tinha dado ao seu peixe laranja. "Sim, assim como o Garfield." Sussurrei. "Este menino tinha estado doente durante muito tempo, e ontem à noite ele morreu. Edward estava muito triste, então eu fiquei com ele até que ele conseguiu dormir. E então eu adormeci também. E é por isso que eu dormi em seu quarto."

Seu rosto ficou pensativo. "Edward chorou?"

"Sim, ele chorou."

Seth pulou da cama e correu para fora de seu quarto. Segui rapidamente atrás dele, e vi quando ele correu até a cozinha. Edward estava sentado na mesa olhando para o jornal quando o meu menino subiu na cadeira e na mesa. Antes que eu pudesse gritar com Seth para descer, ele saltou para os braços de Edward, envolvendo os braços minúsculos em seu pescoço.

"Lamento que seu menino tenha morrido", ele sussurrou tão baixo que eu quase não o ouvi. Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram quando seus braços cercaram o corpinho do meu filho. Ele fechou os olhos e segurou-o próximo, e a cena trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos.

"Obrigado, amigo." A voz de Edward estava espessa com emoção. "Não fique com raiva da mamãe, ok?"

"Eu não estou com raiva", respondeu Seth. "Ela... ex... exp... como era essa palavra, mamãe?"

"Eu _expliquei_ tudo", eu sorri para os dois quando eu dei uma olhada nas panquecas na chapa. Eu agarrei a espátula e virei-as, tentando me concentrar no café da manhã e não no fato de que eu estava à beira das lágrimas.

"Sim, ela fez isso."

Edward riu e desgrenhou o cabelo selvagem de Seth. "Eu estou contente. Então nós estamos bem?"

"Nós estamos bem..." Seth respondeu antes de abraçar Edward uma última vez. "Quer colorir comigo?" Fingi que estava focada na fritura das salsichas e enxuguei as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando cair.

"Eu adoraria", Edward sussurrou. "Por que não esperamos até depois do almoço, embora? Eu não gostaria de sujar o Homem-Aranha de calda."

"Isso seria ruim, sim." Seth pulou para o chão. "Preciso fazer xixi!" Ele correu até a cozinha e no corredor.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" Eu gritei quando a risada de Edward ecoou pelas paredes. Ele andou atrás de mim e colocou as mãos na minha cintura. Eu quase deixei cair a espátula quando seu hálito quente fez cócegas na minha garganta.

"Eu vou ajudá-lo. É uma coisa de garotos, depois de tudo." Ele beijou meu ombro antes de ir ao banheiro para verificar Seth. Eu virei as panquecas e a salsicha em três pratos e as levei para a mesa. Agarrando o suco fora da geladeira, eu servi a cada um de nós um copo. Sentei-me à mesa e tentei trazer um sentido aos meus pensamentos confusos e às minhas emoções.

Já éramos uma pequena família. Estávamos tendo desentendimentos e trabalhando neles. Estávamos tomando café da manhã juntos. Meu filho era doce e gentil e afetuoso. Meu namorado...? ... Era perfeito e maravilhoso e amoroso. Era tudo que eu sempre quis em um relacionamento, e eu estava petrificada. Foi tão rápido. Tão poderoso. Perfeito demais. Edward havia me dito que tudo ia dar certo porque tinha... pois ele não podia viver sem mim. Eu sabia exatamente como ele se sentia. Eu não poderia viver sem ele, de nenhuma forma, e o pensamento de estar separada dele foi suficiente para fazer o meu coração quebrar. Isso nunca poderia acontecer, porque eu sabia que não iria sobreviver.

"Ele não precisou da minha ajuda", Edward anunciou, enquanto voltava para a cozinha, interrompendo o meu mini ataque de pânico. "Ele mesmo lavou as mãos sem a minha solicitação. Você é incrível. Você deveria escrever um livro sobre o treinamento de crianças."

Olhei para ele através das minhas lágrimas, e seu rosto sorridente de repente ficou sério. "Bella, o que houve?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu estava pensando sobre nós."

Sua cabeça inclinou para um lado. "E esse pensamentos causaram esse olhar triste no seu rosto?"

Eu me levantei da mesa e passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura. Ele beijou minha testa antes de colocar as duas mãos ao longo dos lados do meu rosto. Seus dedos acariciaram meu rosto suavemente.

"Eu não posso viver sem você, também...", eu sussurrei contra seus lábios. "Eu te amo tanto, Edward. Obrigado por me amar. Obrigada por amar meu filho."

Ele gemeu baixinho enquanto seus lábios roçaram os meus. "Eu te amo, baby. Obrigado por me deixar te amar tanto. Eu nunca fui mais feliz em toda minha vida."

"Nem eu" Nossos lábios se encontraram, e ele me puxou contra seu corpo. Nossos braços serpentearam em torno um do outro apenas quando uma voz suave interrompeu o silêncio da cozinha.

"Eita. Tudo o que vocês fazem é beijar".

Edward e eu rimos quando Seth subiu na cadeira. Ele me beijou uma última vez antes de se sentar ao lado de Seth, derramando calda em suas panquecas. Eu fiz uma careta ao excesso de açúcar, e eu encontrei-me com pena de Alice por ter prometido cuidar dele à noite, enquanto Edward e eu estivéssemos trabalhando. Eu esperava que o açucar alcançasse Seth muito antes de ele ser levado para a tia Alice e para o tio Jasper.

Depois do café, eu me ofereci para limpar a cozinha, enquanto Edward e Seth fizeram o seu caminho para o terraço com o livro de colorir e o lápis de cor. Aproveitando a oportunidade para fazer algumas coisas, eu dobrei algumas roupas e coloquei as toalhas na secadora. Uma hora se passou antes que eu finalmente fizesse meu caminho para o terraço. Fiquei surpresa ao ver a mesa vazia, o livro de colorir e lápis em repouso no topo. Abri as portas de correr e procurei meus meninos ao redor do pátio.

_Meus meninos._

Meu coração pulou uma batida quando eu virei a esquina e parei meus passos.

Aninhado no canto ensolarado estava a cadeira do pátio. Edward estava deitado contra ela, seus olhos escondidos por trás de seus óculos de sol. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava dormindo. Ele estava glorioso e belo deitado sob os raios do sol raro de Seattle. Mas não era isso que fez meu coração parar. Aninhado contra o peito de Edward, com os braços minúsculos em volta do seu pescoço... usando seu próprio pequeno Ray-Ban... estava o meu menininho roncando.

* * *

_N/B - Quase chorando junto com a Bella pelo excesso de fofura..._

_Lary Reeden_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Tradutora: Carol Capelari**

**BPOV**

"Ele vai ficar bem…" Eu repetia para mim mesma pela milésima vez enquanto Edward dirigia ao longo da rodovia em nosso caminho para o clube. Nós tínhamos acabado de deixar Seth com Alice e Jasper, e eu estava tentando não fazer beicinho com a lembrança do meu filho saltando para dentro da casa deles sem sequer olhar para trás para sua mãe.

"Ele vai ficar bem," Edward prometeu novamente, apertando minha mão com segurança. Eu estava tendo um ataque de pânico alimentado pela culpa.

"Talvez eu não deveria ter voltado a trabalhar tão cedo," lamentei. "Ele não tem estado comigo por dois meses, e aqui estou eu, negligenciando-o novamente."

"Você não está o negligenciando," Edward suspirou. "Ele está passando a noite com o Tio Jasper e a Tia Alice – duas pessoas que ele afetuosamente ama. O garoto arrumou sua própria sacola durante a noite, se você se lembra..."

Meus olhos se estreitaram mais uma vez com a lembrança de ver o meu pequeno menino parecendo um pouco ansioso demais para ser separado de mim durante a noite.

"Sim, eu me lembro," eu murmurei sobre minha respiração.

Edward riu. "Querida, ele vai ficar bem. E se alguma coisa acontecer, Alice e Jazz prometeram ligar."

Eu estava tão sobrecarregada com culpa e ansiedade de separação que eu nem percebi quando Edward moveu-se para a entrada do hospital.

"Eu pensei que você estava me levando para o clube?"

"Não," ele respondeu quando entrou suavemente em uma vaga de estacionamento e desligou a ignição. "Você está levando meu carro hoje à noite. Eu insisto."

"Isso é bobagem," eu argumentei quando ele tentou forçar as chaves na minha mão. "Eu posso pegar um táxi para casa lá no clube."

Edward balançou a cabeça quando ele se voltou para trás e agarrou sua jaqueta para fora do banco traseiro. "Bella, eu vou estar de plantão até de madrugada. O carro só vai permanecer na garagem. Eu sempre me preocupo com você em pé na calçada, tentando chamar um táxi às duas da manhã. Por favor?" Ele balançou as chaves com aquele sorriso torto que nunca poderia resistir. Com um suspiro, eu revirei meus olhos e abri a palma da minha mão. Com um sorriso, ele deixou cair as chaves na minha mão.

Murmurando sob minha respiração, eu abri a porta do lado do passageiro e caminhei para o lado do motorista. Ele estava de pé contra a porta com um sorriso comedor de merda em seu rosto.

"Aquele sorriso é perigoso," murmurei.

"Eu estou apenas contente," ele encolheu os ombros. "Você está realmente me permitindo cuidar de você. Já estava na hora." Ele passou os braços ao redor da minha cintura, e eu me aconcheguei em seu peito. "Eu me preocupo tanto com você à noite. Eu odeio pensar em você lá fora sozinha, tentando chamar um táxi. Minha imaginação corre de forma selvagem e quase me deixa louco. Se qualquer um desses bêbados desgraçados do clube colocar a mão em você..." Sua voz tremia enquanto seus olhos fechavam com uma careta.

"Você sabe que não é assim," sussurrei. "Você sabe que Jasper insiste que Mike ou um dos seguranças sempre caminhe conosco até lá fora e fique com a gente até que estejamos em segurança dentro de um veículo. Eles são muito protetores conosco."

"Eu sei," ele murmurou gentilmente, seus dedos acariciando minha bochecha. "Mas eu ainda me preocupo..."

"Eu sei," eu sorri quando escovei suavemente os meus lábios nos dele. "E eu te amo por se preocupar, mas é desnecessário." Eu corri o meu cabelo através das suas mechas de bronze. "Eu odiaria saber que sua preocupação comigo lhe causaria a mudança de cabeça com cabelo sexy para cabeça grisalha prematuramente."

"Oh por favor. Você me amaria se eu _fosse careca_, e você sabe disso."

Eu não poderia negar isso, mas ele não me deu a chance quando seus lábios encontraram os meus num beijo que curvou os meus dedos dos pés. Eu meio que esqueci que estávamos em um lugar público até que ouvimos alguém pigarrear.

"Ahh, agora eu entendo porque o Dr. Cullen tem estado tão feliz ultimamente," uma voz masculina riu alto. Nós nos separamos, mas a mão de Edward permaneceu na minha enquanto nossas cabeças se voltaram para o médico sorridente que tinha acabado de sair da SUV ao nosso lado.

"Boa tarde, Mitch." Edward sorriu calorosamente. Ele nos apresentou um ao outro. Dr. Mitch Cameron era outro pediatra no hospital, trabalhando principalmente na área de oncologia.

"Bella… bem, o nome é muito apropriado… Linda Bella. Você é italiana?"

"Obrigada," eu sorri, e Edward beijou minha testa e passou o braço em volta da minha cintura. Eu não poderia dizer se ele apenas estava sendo doce ou se estava marcando seu território. "E sim, um pouco italiana... do lado da minha mãe."

"E o que é que você faz, Linda Bella?" O cara estava seriamente começando a me irritar. Os olhos dele nunca desviaram dos meus, e eu podia sentir o Edward tenso ao meu lado.

Seu braço criou um vínculo ao redor da minha cintura, e eu podia sentir literalmente o ciúme rolando fora dele.

"Eu sou uma dançarina," eu dei minha resposta automática.

"Oh? Que tipo de dança? Balé? Teatro? Eu adoraria ver você em alguma performance..." Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto percorriam o meu corpo de cima a abaixo. Meu estômago revirou, e eu ouvi Edward rosnando baixo em seu peito. Ele liberou seu punho de ferro em torno de mim para abrir a porta do carro. Seguindo o seu exemplo, eu plantei-me no assento do motorista. Edward inclinou-se contra a porta do carro aberta.

"Mitch, a Bella está atrasada. Você se importaria em nos dar um momento para nos despedir?"

"Claro!" Dr. Cameron abriu um grande sorriso. "Foi muito legal conhecer você, Bella."

"Você também," eu murmurei enquanto empurrava as chaves na ignição. Edward olhou para o homem quando ele se virou para atravessar as portas deslizantes do hospital.

"Hey…" eu sussurrei, pegando sua mão delicadamente. Ele suspirou e fechou a porta, inclinando-se para baixo na janela aberta. "Eu estou acostumada a imbecis olhando para mim como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne. Está tudo bem."

"_Não_ está tudo bem. E eu nunca vou me acostumar com imbecis olhando para você," ele murmurou. Eu poderia dizer que ele queria dizer mais. "Eu só odeio..." sua voz foi sumindo, e eu me perguntei se ele estava finalmente admitindo o quanto ele despreza o fato de sua namorada dançar em um clube de strip-tease.

"O que você odeia?" eu cutuquei.

Ele fechou seus olhos e apertou minha mão suavemente. "Eu odeio homens que olham para você dessa maneira. Eu não posso evitar isso, Bella."

Eu engoli nervosamente. "Eu sei, e eu sinto muito sobre isso. Mas Dr. Cameron pensa que eu sou uma bailarina, então o nosso segredo está seguro."

Ele estremeceu com a minha escolha de palavras. "Segredo?"

"Você diz aos seus amigos médicos que a sua namorada é uma dançarina exótica?"

"Não," ele admitiu."Mas eu não estou mantendo isso em segredo. Eu realmente não tenho "amigos médicos". Eles são apenas colegas que notaram que eu estive mais feliz no mês passado do que durante todo o ano em que trabalhei aqui. Eles assumiram que uma mulher estava envolvida. Se eles perguntarem, eu digo sim. Eu estou loucamente apaixonado pela mulher mais bonita de todo o mundo, e eu não minto. E eles não perguntam. A maioria dos caras não são tão intrometidos como o Mitch. Ele é como um pé no saco. Mas a mulher dele é uma vagabunda, então talvez seja o karma. Ele merecem fazer um ao outro infeliz."

Eu ri. "Você é tão mal, Dr. C."

"Não, eu sou protetor. Eu te amo, Bella, e eu não quero ninguém te olhando da maneira que o imbecil acabou de fazer."

"Eu entendo," eu respondi baixinho. Edward suspirou e me deu um beijo de adeus, prometendo me ligar assim que ele tiver uma pausa em suas rondas noturnas.

Enquanto eu dirigi pela rodovia, eu considerei a nossa situação. Eu realmente entendia o ponto de vista do Edward. Eu tinha ouvido as meninas do clube falar bastante para saber que os seus namorados e maridos tinham visões semelhantes. No início, a perspectiva de ter uma stripper como companheira é completamente excitante. Que homem heterossexual não gostaria de partilhar a sua cama com uma dançarina exótica? Mas as coisas tornam-se tensas quando os homens tem de aceitar que outros homens, geralmente aqueles embriagados, ficam secando suas garotas. Alguns homens estão aceitando o fato de que isso é apenas um trabalho. Mas outros caras tornam-se territoriais depois de um tempo, e, eventualmente, as mulheres tem de escolher entre sua carreira e seu relacionamento.

Eu tinha a sensação de que eu já sabia em qual categoria Edward iria se encaixar. Ele nunca me pediu para sair do meu emprego. Nós raramente discutíamos sobre o clube, e eu muitas vezes me perguntei se era apenas porque ele realmente não queria imaginar-me no palco. Uma parte de mim ficou aliviada que ele parecia desinteressado no meu trabalho. Eu não poderia lidar com isso se eu pensasse por um segundo que Edward tinha vergonha de mim. Eu nunca havia ficado envergonhada por escolher dançar no clube do Jasper. Isso me deu a oportunidade de fazer o que eu amo enquanto ganho um dinheiro decente. Mas eu nunca tinha planejado fazer disso minha carreira ao longo da vida, e Jasper estava ciente desse fato. Nós dois sabíamos que eu estava apenas dançando no clube até que eu tenha guardado dinheiro suficiente para encontrar o meu próprio lugar e um emprego estável na cidade.

_Mas agora você tem o seu próprio lugar. E você nem sequer tentou procurar um emprego estável._

Minha consciência era uma vadia às vezes.

Minha vida tinha se movido tão rápido no último mês. Eu tinha me apaixonado muito, muito rapidamente por um homem que estava tão perto de Príncipe Encantado quanto fosse humanamente possível. Meu filho estava agora vivendo comigo em Seattle. As últimas semanas foram um turbilhão de mudanças. Eu estava realmente pronta para seguir em frente com a minha vida?

Eu sempre quis abrir mu próprio estúdio de dança. Contratar algum talento local e ensinar a dança para crianças e adolescentes. Eu nunca ia ser capaz de viver meu sonho. Mas talvez eu possa ajudar outra jovem dançarina a viver os seus.

Eu considerei essa vida. Ensinar dança durante o dia e ir para casa para o Seth e o Edward à noite. Felicidade corria em minhas veias enquanto eu previa o futuro com meus dois meninos favoritos. Isso poderia acontecer? Eu poderia ter realmente tudo o que eu sempre quis? Será que ele quer esse mesmo futuro comigo? Será que nós, mesmo remotamente, estamos prontos para ter essa conversa? Eu não tinha dúvidas de que ele iria apoiar a minha decisão de sair do clube e abrir meu próprio estúdio. Mas o que eu sabia do funcionamento de um negócio? Eu era boa com rotinas de dança e pessoas. Eu não estava muito confiante na minha habilidade de mastigar números e gerir uma empresa.

Eu parei no sinal vermelho na Rua 16 e olhei para minha direita. Como se os deuses estivessem sorrindo para mim como encorajamento, eu notei a South Seattle Community College* com uma placa proclamando que as aulas iniciariam em breve. Eu nunca tinha notado a faculdade antes, e eu decidi tomar isso como um sinal. Talvez eu pudesse fazer alguns cursos de negócios... apenas o suficiente para me fazer sentir mais confiante sobre a luta na gestão empresarial ao abrir o eu próprio estúdio.

* _South Seattle Community College: Faculdade Comunitária_

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando percebi o quão genial era o meu plano. Eu poderia abrir o meu próprio estúdio. Eu poderia para de dançar em um clube de strip. Edward poderia se orgulhar da carreira da sua namorada. E meu filho poderia se orgulhar da sua mãe.

Eu ainda estava sorrindo quando algo me chamou a atenção no estacionamento do clube. Dacy, outra dançarina e uma das garotas mais doces que você sonhou em conhecer, estava apenas chegando ao meu lado quando eu tranquei as portas do Volvo. Ela soltou um assovio enquanto admirava o carro prata.

"Eu preciso começar a namorar um médico," ela sorriu enquanto nós caminhávamos em direção à porta de trás.

"Oh pare," eu argumentei com uma risadinha, olhando para seu SUV híbrido. "Não é como se o seu marido fizesse você dirigir um pedaço de merda."

"Isso é verdade. Meu bebê cuida de mim."

Dacy liderou o caminho para o nosso camarim, e eu agarrei a minha fantasia do guarda-roupa.

"O Derek odeia que você faça strip-tease?" Eu perguntei quando sentei em frente ao espelho para aplicar a minha maquiagem.

"Por que? O Edward está te enchendo o saco sobre a dança?"

"Nem um pouco," eu respondi enquanto pegava a máscara. Dacy era a minha melhor amiga em Seattle – depois da Alice, é claro - e eu disse a ela tudo sobre o meu relacionamento com o Edward. "Mas às vezes eu me pergunto se ele tem vergonha de mim, sabe?"

"Mas você sequer faz strip-tease, Bella."

"Eu sei," eu murmurei. "Mas ainda assim…você não acha que poderia ser difícil para um médico bem sucedido admitir que sua namorada é uma dançarina exótica? Ele tem uma carreira e um reputação em que pensar."

"Hmm… Mas ele não fez você se sentir envergonhada, ele fez?"

"Não," eu respondi honestamente. "Ele nunca fez."

"Bem…" ela respondeu, colocando cílios postiços em seu olho. Eu mais uma vez agradeci os meus bons genes já que tudo o que eu precisava eram umas camadas de rímel para fazer os meus cílios longos e glamurosos. "No começo, sim, Derek odiava que eu fizesse strip-tease para viver. Mas então ele viu o dinheiro que eu trouxe para casa. Desde que ele estava lutando para ser um fotógrafo, ele não reclamava sobre o assunto. Mas uma vez que o seu negócio começou a melhorar, ele passou por uma fase onde ele exigiu que eu saísse e trabalhasse como sua assistente. Ele não queria homens olhando para sua esposa. Ele estava envergonhado... blá blá blá..." Ela piscou algumas vezes para certificar-se que os cílios postiços permaneciam no mesmo lugar. "Mas eu sou independente. Eu quero fazer minhas próprias coisas. Tenho minha própria vida. E o Sr. Whitlock dirige um bom clube, e eu me sinto segura aqui. E eu realmente amo dançar. Então isso é o melhor dos dois mundos."

"Então o Derek entende?"

"Eu não sei se _entender_ é a palavra," ela sorriu. "Ele aceita. Ele se sente um pouco melhor sabendo que o nosso clube é um dos mais seguros da cidade e que os seguranças cuidam de nós depois que as portas se fecham. Mas não, eu não acho que ele jamais vai verdadeiramente ficar bem com isso."

Eu considerei isso. "Isso não causa tensão em seu casamento?"

"Não mais," Dacy respondeu. "Mas nós levamos um tempo para chegar a esse ponto. Nós simplesmente não falamos sobre o trabalho. E desde que eu chegue com segurança em casa à noite, isso é tudo o que importa para ele."

Eu concordei e ela começou a enrolar seu cabelo. Eu me perguntei se esse era o ponto de vista do Edward, também. Nós dificilmente falávamos sobre o clube. Ele sempre me pergunta como foi a noite, mas nós nunca entramos em detalhes. Era suficiente para o Edward que eu chegasse em casa com segurança toda noite? Isso sempre seria o suficiente? Ou o fato de que nós nunca discutimos sobre o clube era um sinal de que ele era verdadeiramente envergonhado sobre o meu trabalho? Envergonhado de mim?

Eu suspirei enquanto entrava na minha fantasia. Eu olhei para o espelho de corpo inteiro e levei um bom tempo olhando para o reflexo da mulher. Eu acho que ela era bonita. Mas ela estava cansada de ser apenas bonita. Ela queria mais. Ela queria uma carreira real. Ela queria usar seus talentos para ajudar os outros a viver seus sonhos. Ela queria que o homem dos _seus_ sonhos se orgulhasse dela. E ela estava indo fazer isso acontecer, ligando para a universidade amanhã.

Mas esta noite, ela ainda era uma dançarina exótica.

Ouvindo o meu sinal de entrada, eu respirei fundo e fiz o meu caminho até o palco.

"Obrigada pela água, Mike." Eu peguei a garrafa e olhei para a entrada de trás do clube. Eu estava pronta para voltar para casa. Já passava das duas, e eu estava exausta.

"Dê-me apenas alguns minutos, Bella, e eu vou levá-la para fora. Eu só preciso levar a lista do estoque de hoje até o escritório. Volto em um segundo."

Eu concordei enquanto bocejava e sentei em um banco. Haviam alguns poucos clientes restantes no clube, mas o bar estava oficialmente fechado. Eu peguei meu celular e percebi que tinha uma mensagem de Edward que ele havia enviado há mais de quatro horas atrás.

_~Acabei de ligar para o Seth e ler a história para ele. Ele disse que te ama. E eu também. Te vejo pela manhã._

Sorrindo, eu estava apenas começando a responder quando uma voz sussurrou atrás de mim. "Você é tão bonita, Bella, especialmente no traje que você estava vestindo hoje. Eu certamente entendo porque Edward está tão encantado por você."

Eu me virei rapidamente e me encontrei olhando para os olhos do Dr. Mitch Cameron. Meu estômago embrulhou quando eu notei seu olhar predatório fitando o meu corpo. Eu estava vestindo um suéter e jeans, mas eu poderia muito bem estar nua. Eu já tinha visto a minha cota de homens excitados. Eu mesma fui agarrada por uns poucos ao longo dos anos. Mas o seu olhar penetrante estava faminto... quase assassino.

"Esse cabelo bonito…" Seus dedos suavemente enrolaram no meu cabelo, e eu lutei para libertar-me do seu aperto. Meus olhos correram em direção à porta do escritório, rezando para que Mike atravessasse a porta a qualquer momento. Cinco segundos depois, eu decidi não esperar por ele. Eu tinha que sair daqui.

"Obri...Obrigada." Gaguejei. "Eu realmente estava indo embora." Eu peguei minha bolsa e sai correndo em direção à porta de trás.

"Espere! Deixe-me levá-la para o seu carro…" Ele estava bem atrás de mim, e eu freneticamente olhei em volta, na esperança de encontrar um dos seguranças. Ou uma arma. Qualquer coisa que eu poderia usar para me proteger.

Eu não achei nada.

EPOV

"Noite quieta," Carmen sorriu cansadamente quando eu lhe entreguei uma pilha de prontuários."Você poderia provavelmente ir embora. Você não está ansioso para ir para casa para aquela sua moça bonita?"

Eu balancei a cabeça."Eu estou, sim. Mas estou de plantão até as seis. Assim que eu saísse, algo importante iria acontecer e você teria que me chamar pelo pager. Eu posso muito bem ficar mais algumas horas."

"Bem, eu estou pronta para uma pausa. Eu vou arquivar esses e então poderíamos pegar uma xícara de café na sala?"

"Parece bom," eu sorri enquanto me encostei contra o balcão. "Você sempre sabe o que eu preciso, não é Carmen?"

"Sim," respondeu ela. "E eu sei que, nesses dias, é cafeína ou a Bella."

"Bella..." sorri tristemente. "É sempre Bella."

Ela riu e se virou para o armário. Eu fiz o meu caminho para a sala e liguei a televisão. Agarrando o pote de café, eu peguei duas xícaras e coloquei dois cubos de açúcar no café da Carmen e coloquei sobre a mesa. Apoiei minha cabeça em minhas mãos e me esforcei para ficar acordado. Meus olhos tinham acabado de se fechar quando eu senti meu celular vibrar. Olhando para o identificador de chamadas, meu estômago deu um salto. Que porra é essa? Já passava das duas da manhã. Isso só poderia ser uma má notícia.

"Alice, o que há de errado com o Seth?"

"Seth está bem..." Sua voz estava tremendo. "Oh, Edward..." Ela estava chorando histericamente. "Jasper acabou de receber um telefonema do clube. Uma das meninas foi atacada enquanto ela se dirigia ao carro dela."

Minha visão estava turva quando eu pulei da cadeira. Minha cabeça estava girando, e eu agarrei a mesa para apoio.

"Alice...foi a Bella?"

_Por favor me diga que não foi a Bella. Por favor Deus..._

"Eu não sei. Eu não sei." Ela estava gritando agora. "Eles não me deram um nome. Ele me disse que ligaria assim que pudesse, mas ele não teve tempo para chegar lá ainda. Ele não queria que eu te telefonasse até que ele soubesse com certeza, mas..."

"Eu já estou à caminho," eu rosnei enquanto fechei o telefone. Eu corri pelo corredor e atravessei a porta deslizante. Felizmente, um táxi estava estacionado na frente. Eu subi no banco traseiro e gritei o endereço do clube da Bella.

"Você tem certeza que quer ir lá?" O homem atrás do volante fez uma careta. "Aquele lugar está cheio de policiais. Alguma stripper acabou de ser atacada lá."

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás contra o banco e fechei os meus olhos. Minha visão estava embaçada, e eu sabia que tinha que controlar minha respiração antes que a tontura me fizesse desmaiar.

"Apenas fodidamente dirija," eu rosnei.

Ele deu de ombros e foi para a estrada. Eu nunca tinha sido um homem religioso, mas eu me peguei orando enquanto ele corria para a Rua 16. Eu sabia que era errado. Eu não deveria estar rezando para que uma mulher diferente tivesse sido atacada... qualquer mulher... qualquer mulher menos a minha. Mas eu não me importei.

_Por favor, Deus... Por favor... Por favor não deixe ser a Bella._

* * *

**Nota da tradutora:** OMG! A autora está querendo me matar do coração. O que é que foi isso meu Deus? Estou chocada! Será que foi a Bella? Será que o tal Dr. Mitch fez alguma coisa? Pelo jeito que ele estava interessado na Bella eu não duvido. Quem vocês acham que foi meninas? Beijos.

Carol


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**EPOV**

_Tradutora: Leili Pattz_

As luzes e as sirenes dos vários veículos de emergência estavam estridentes quando entramos no estacionamento dos fundos do clube de Jasper. Joguei uma nota de $50 para o motorista de táxi quando bati a porta e corri através do espaço lotado. Meus olhos caíram sobre o meu Volvo – escuro e vazio – e meu estômago embrulhou. Engoli a bile que fez o seu caminho pela minha garganta, e eu agarrei o carro mais próximo enquanto respirei fundo, tentando me equilibrar e mantendo o conteúdo no meu estômago, evitando que fizesse seu caminho para o chão. Depois de alguns momentos, a tontura passou, e eu me sentia firme o suficiente para lutar contra o meu caminho através dos espectadores e oficiais uniformizados.

Eu fiz meu caminho para a ambulância, assim que os médicos fecharam a porta. Eu corri em direção ao veículo.

"PARE!" Eu gritei alto, e um dos médicos olhou através da janela em minha direção. "Por favor... deixe-me vê-la..."

"Sinto muito, senhor," um oficial bloqueou meu caminho. "Estamos levando-a ao Hospital Geral de Seattle. Você é um membro da família?"

"Eu..." meu estômago voltou a subir, e coloquei minhas mãos em meus joelhos enquanto tentei ficar de pé. "Eu não sei..." Minha voz soava louca, e eu sabia que não estava fazendo sentido. "Pode... você pode me dizer o nome dela?"

"A não ser que você seja da família", o oficial pediu desculpas. "Seu marido está montando na ambulância com ela, então se você é um irmão ou algo assim..."

"Marido?" Murmurei incoerentemente. "Seu marido está com ela?" Minha visão estava turva, mais uma vez, e eu tinha certeza que ia entrar em colapso. No meu estado enlouquecido, percebi que essa era a minha passagem para entrar na ambulância. Se eles achassem que eu estava morrendo...

"Edward..." Eu vagamente reconheci a voz de Jasper à deriva através do ar. Alguém agarrou meu braço e me puxou em direção a entrada do clube. "Edward, ela está bem. Está tudo bem com Bella... Não era ela..."

Minha cabeça levantou e meus olhos tentaram se concentrar no rosto de Jasper. "Não era... não era ela?"

"Não", ele respondeu suavemente. "Meu Deus, você parece como o inferno. Bella está lá dentro. Ela está fodidamente assustada, mas além disso, ela está bem. Ela está chamando por você. Eu apenas tentei te ligar..."

Ele continuou falando, mas eu o ignorei enquanto quase arranquei a porta das dobradiças tentando erguer a maldita coisa aberta. Ele pegou as chaves e colocou na fechadura. Eu empurrei a porta aberta e segui Jasper enquanto corria através dos camarins. Jasper me levou para uma porta fechada e bateu suavemente.

"Bella... É Jasper e Edward. Estamos entrando..."

Minha paciência finalmente rompeu enquanto agarrei a maçaneta e empurrei a porta aberta. Olhei pelo cômodo por ela, e eu senti os músculos do meu estômago finalmente relaxarem quando a vi sentada nas almofadas de um sofá enorme. Os joelhos estavam no seu peito e ela estava enrolada em um cobertor. Reconheci o barman Mike sentado ao lado dela. Fisicamente, ela parecia bem. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e o rímel estava correndo pelo seu rosto, mas ela não parecia estar ferida. Não fisicamente de qualquer maneira.

"Oh, baby..." Sussurrei enquanto caminhava lentamente em direção ao sofá. Mike se levantou e se apoiou contra a parede. Seus olhos foram para mim, e eu caí no sofá ao lado dela. Ela parecia tão frágil e assustada, e eu não estava inteiramente certo do que fazer. Será que eu deveria tocá-la? Será que eu tentaria segurá-la?

"Eu estou bem", ela sussurrou tão triste que eu quase caí em prantos. "Ele não me machucou... Ele tentou, mas Dacy parou ele..."

"Quem tentou machucar você?" Perguntei com raiva, e ela estremeceu com o meu tom. Tentei acalmar os meus nervos e a minha voz. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e foquei em seus olhos castanhos, os deixando ancorar meus nervos e minha raiva. Eu suavizei meu tom. "Quem tentou machucar você, Bella?"

Seu corpo começou a tremer enquanto soluços silenciosos devastavam seu corpo. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – lágrimas de raiva. Lágrimas de impotência. Meus braços doíam com o desejo enquanto resisti ao impulso de pegá-la e levá-la para fora desse fodido clube – longe das memórias desta noite. Mas eu tinha medo de tocá-la. Ela já estava morrendo de medo, e eu não queria acrescentar ao seu terror. "Bella... o que você precisa? Diga-me o que você precisa, baby."

"Só... me abraça..." ela sussurrou sem fôlego. Esse era o convite que eu precisava, enquanto suavemente a puxei em meu colo. Ela aninhou a cabeça no meu peito e eu embrulhei o cobertor em torno de seu corpo trêmulo.

"Shhhh... Você está bem, Bella. Você está bem. Eu estou aqui..." Eu continuei sussurrando o quanto eu a amava e que ela estava segura aqui em meus braços. Durante minha residência, eu tinha lidado com muitas das vítimas de abuso, e eu sabia que, às vezes, até mesmo o toque de seus amigos mais íntimos e familiares poderiam evocar imagens do atacante. Pelo meu amor e o dela, Bella não parecia ter medo de mim. Ela me deixou abraçá-la. E eu estava agradecido.

O camarim zumbia com Jasper, policiais, médicos, seguranças, e strippers que estavam morrendo de medo, mas eu ignorei todos eles. Todos eles eram de nenhum interesse para mim. A única pessoa que importava estava deitada aqui em meus braços, e tudo que eu queria fazer era levá-la para casa.

Jasper parece que leu a minha mente. "Edward, o detetive disse que você pode levá-la para casa. Ela se recusou a assistência médica, é claro, porque ela é teimosa... mas eu lembrei-lhe que se ela não deixassem a examinar, pelo menos, eu teria certeza de que você iria levá-la ao hospital." Olhei para Bella. Seus olhos estavam começando a cair de exaustão.

"O que o médico disse?"

"Fisicamente, ela está bem."

"Fisicamente...", eu murmurei. Minha voz perdeu toda a compostura. "Jasper, o que diabos aconteceu aqui esta noite? Por que ela não foi protegida?"

"Dacy me protegeu", Bella sussurrou suavemente, enrolando os braços, mais apertados no meu pescoço. "Ela me salvou. Ela está bem?"

Eu olhei para Jasper em confusão. "Quem é Dacy?"

Jazz explicou que Dacy era uma das dançarinas do clube, e que ela e Bella eram muito próximas. Eu não conseguia lembrar de Bella ter mencionado ter uma amiga no clube, mas, novamente, raramente falávamos sobre o seu trabalho. Eu não sei se era porque Bella não queria falar sobre isso ou porque eu realmente não queria ouvir sobre as suas noites no palco. Importava muito pouco neste momento. Bella nunca colocaria os pés em um fodido palco nunca mais. Eu tinha certeza disso.

"Dacy vai ficar bem, Bella. O marido dela acabou de ligar e disse que ela estava consciente. O desgraçado bateu muito forte, mas ela vai ficar bem. Ela estava mais preocupada com você."

"Eu quero ir vê-la," Bella murmurou, cansada. Tanto Jasper quanto eu balançamos nossas cabeças.

"Esta noite não, querida. Precisamos levá-la para casa. Nós vamos vê-la amanhã se você estiver sentindo bem para isso."

Bella suspirou fracamente. "Tudo bem. Nós podemos ir para casa?"

Jasper acenou. "A polícia já tem o seu depoimento. Disseram-me para lhe falar que provavelmente vão querer falar com você novamente, considerando que você é a única testemunha." Jasper olhou para mim. "Ela estava muito abalada quando lhe interrogaram na primeira vez. Ela deu-lhes o nome do filho da puta, mas então ela simplesmente entrou em colapso em meus braços."

Meu sangue queimou com raiva. Ela o conhecia. Ele tinha um nome. E quando me fosse dado esse nome, ele seria um fodido homem morto.

Fiquei em pé e levei Bella no meio da multidão que de alguma forma coube naquela sala minúscula. Jasper nos levou até seu carro. Ele me entregou as chaves.

"Pegue o meu", ele ofereceu. "Eu vou encontrar as chaves e levar o Volvo quando as coisas se acalmarem aqui."

Eu concordei com gratidão. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro e eu coloquei Bella cuidadosamente para dentro do banco. Ela suspirou e descansou a cabeça contra o encosto antes de fechar a porta.

"Edward..." a voz de Jasper estava tensa. "Sinto muito. Sinto mais do que você jamais saberá."

Com a minha âncora calmante no banco da frente de olhos fechados, eu permiti dar ao meu cunhado, um vislumbre da minha raiva reprimida.

"Eu quero o seu maldito nome."

Jasper considerou o meu pedido. "Edward, você não pode matá-lo esta noite."

"Observe-me", eu rosnei.

Ele suspirou. "Edward, ela precisa muito de você hoje à noite. Leve-a para casa. Faça ela se sentir segura. Eu vou te dizer qualquer coisa que você queira saber uma vez que cuidar dela."

"_Eu_ sempre vou cuidar dela", eu espetei, e seu rosto estremeceu com a minha acusação. Eu não poderia me importar menos. "Por que diabos essas mulheres estavam sozinhas, Jasper?"

"Amanhã...", ele suspirou. "Eu vou dizer-lhe tudo amanhã. Porra, Edward." Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo quando ele olhou para seu clube. "Eu tenho um clube cheio de mulheres que estão morrendo de medo, uma dançarina com uma concussão no hospital, uma esposa em casa que está chorando histericamente perguntando o que diabos está acontecendo, e um melhor amigo que está tramando um assassinato." Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus e depois foram para o banco da frente do seu carro. "Estou falando sério. Por favor, não mate ninguém hoje à noite. Eu não tenho tempo para salvar sua bunda na cadeia. Leve Bella para casa. Eu te ligo amanhã".

Eu sabia que deveria encontrar alguma simpatia por ele. Jasper era um dos meus melhores amigos e marido da minha irmã. Ele amava a Bella. Ele amava seu clube. Ele amava seus empregados. Ele era um homem bom, e eu sabia que estava se consumindo pela culpa.

Mas neste ponto, eu simplesmente não ligava.

Sentei no banco do motorista e fugi das luzes brilhantes em torno do clube. Em seu sono, Bella pegou minha mão, e eu o apertei bem. Eu tomei uma respiração longa, firme, permitindo que seu perfume doce e, presença acalmasse a minha raiva cega.

Bella conhecia o seu agressor. O fato de que o atacante não conseguiu prejudicar fisicamente era de pouca importância para mim. Ele apenas tinha considerado que ia colocar um dedo nela. Ele _tentou _tocá-la. Só isso já era motivo suficiente para a sua fodida morte.

Percebendo que essa linha de pensamento estava beirando o doentio, peguei meu celular do meu bolso e pressionei número de Alice para que eu pudesse verificar o meu menino... a única outra alma neste planeta que poderia domar meu temperamento selvagem.

"Edward?"

"Como Seth está?" Eu perguntei, tentando manter minha voz firme.

"Ele está dormindo, graças a Deus. Como está a Bella?"

Olhei para a minha linda menina. "Ela está dormindo também. Estamos quase em casa."

"Eu não vou trabalhar amanhã", Alice ofereceu. "Deixe-me ficar com Seth por alguns dias."

"Obrigado", eu respondi. "Mas duvido que Bella irá ser capaz de ficar longe dele por muito tempo, e nem eu. Vamos apenas ver como ela se sente quando acordar."

Alice e eu continuamos conversando por alguns momentos. Eu até pressionei ela pelo nome do agressor, e ela tentou me convencer de que não sabia seu nome. Eu não tinha certeza se acreditava nela.

"Deixe os policiais cuidarem disso", Alice pediu. "Você cuida da Bella."

Fechei o celular com raiva enquanto entrei na minha garagem. A levei para a casa, a cabeça de Bella descansava contra o meu peito enquanto eu a levei para minha cama. Eu cuidadosamente a deitei contra os travesseiros e subi ao lado dela. Ela se enrolou contra mim, e eu passei meus braços em torno dela. Eu estava mais uma vez me acalmando por seu toque, e eu ri da ironia. Eu deveria ser o único fazendo ela se sentir segura, mas mesmo em seu sono, ela é capaz de acalmar o monstro feroz que está à espreita em meu coração.

Nas primeiras horas da madrugada, nós dois caímos em uma noite de sono incerto.

**BPOV**

_Eu não posso respirar._

_Seus braços são como uma prisão na minha cintura enquanto me esforço para me libertar de suas garras. Eu chuto. Eu procuro por algo, qualquer coisa, que eu possa usar para me proteger. Tudo que eu sinto é o ar._

_Ele sussurra meu nome. Sua intenção é parecer adorável. Venerável. Aos meus ouvidos, ele só parece fanático. Enlouquecido._

_Finalmente encontro a minha voz, e grito por socorro. Ele coloca a mão sobre minha boca, abafando o som e capturando as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Seus olhos são chamas com fome e raiva, e eu não sei se ele pretende me estuprar ou me matar._

_Eu luto em seus braços enquanto ele me arrasta para o meu camarim. Ele me joga no sofá e me avisa para ficar quieta. Fixando meus braços para baixo, seu rosto está apenas centímetros do meu, e eu posso sentir o cheiro de uísque em seu hálito._

_Ele sussurra meu nome novamente. Ele me diz que ele é meu maior fã. Parece repugnante, mesmo para os meus ouvidos assustados. Ele me viu dançar, noite após noite, sempre me perguntando quando ele teria sua chance comigo. Quando ele tem a oportunidade de ver o que estava sob as roupas que eu tanto egoisticamente escolhia para me esconder dele. Ele nunca soube o meu nome. Meu nome era de pouca importância para ele. Mas quando ele viu Edward me beijando... e então, quando Edward nos apresentou... ele poderia finalmente colocar um nome para o rosto da dançarina que tinha assombrado seus sonhos e fantasias durante meses, e meu nome só me fez mais sedutora. Ele murmura "Linda Bella" uma e outra vez, e eu estou certa de que vou vomitar em cima dele._

_Eu fecho meus olhos para acalmar a tontura, e minha mente está inundada com imagens de Seth e Edward. Eu sei que ele vai cuidar do meu menino. Ele já o ama como um filho. Ele vai levá-lo para a escola e treinar sua pequena equipe da liga de beisebol, e meu filho vai ser amado e protegido. Eles vão cuidar uns dos outros porque eu tenho certeza que eu nunca vou vê-los novamente._

_Antes de seus lábios poderem chegar aos meus, eu ouço o som de vidro quebrando e cacos de cristais pequenos caindo em torno de mim. Ele geme alto e vejo Dacy segurando o que sobrou da garrafa de vinho vazia que ela apenas quebrou em sua cabeça. Espero que ele caia inconsciente, mas ele nunca entra em colapso. Ele se levanta rapidamente e se volta para a minha salvadora, segurando a garrafa longe de seu corpo como um canivete. Ele levanta a mão e bate com força no seu rosto, fazendo-a voar para o chão. Mike corre para a sala, e eu ouço quando o punho dele se conecta com o queixo do homem. Ele, então, cai em uma pilha no chão. A sala gira. Eu sinto braços envolvidos em mim e eu sussurro o nome do homem. Eu não posso mais manter meus olhos abertos._

Um grito forte irrompeu do meu peito enquanto eu sentava na escuridão. Mãos em volta da minha cintura, e eu gritei e chutei o intruso. Meus olhos lutavam para se ajustar à sala escura e meus ouvidos finalmente reconheceram o doce som da voz de Edward.

"Sou eu, Bella. Sou eu... Shhhh... Bella. Está tudo bem. Sou eu."

"Edward?" Minha voz soava fraca até mesmo para meus próprios ouvidos. Com medo. Assustada. Quebrada.

"Sou eu baby. Eu estou bem aqui." Ele ligou a luz de cabeceira e meus olhos focaram em seu belo rosto.

"Me abraça..." Eu implorei pateticamente. Eu precisava sentir seu toque reconfortante. Eu precisava saber que estava a salvo.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele parecia cauteloso. "Eu não quero assustá-la, Bella."

Tentei processar seu raciocínio. "Por que eu estaria com medo de você?" Ele olhou em meus olhos, e eu podia ver o seu conflito interior. Ele _queria _me abraçar. Por que ele não me abraça?

"Você passou por uma situação muito traumática. Eu não tinha certeza se você queria que eu te tocasse depois... depois de tudo o que passou."

Meu olhar caiu. Eu tinha interpretado mal a sua expressão. Ele não queria me tocar, depois de tudo. Ele tinha vergonha de mim. Ele não me queria. Essa percepção fez com que meu corpo explodisse em soluços secos, e eu passei meus braços em volta da minha própria cintura.

"Bella!" A voz de Edward estava aflita, as mãos puxando meus braços longe de mim. "Baby, por favor... me diga o que você precisa."

"Vo... você..." Gaguejei. "Eu só preciso de você. Mas você não... não me quer... e eu ... entendo isso..."

Com um gemido triste, os braços de Edward me envolveram e me puxaram contra seu peito. Ele colocou beijos suaves ao longo do meu rosto e sussurrou freneticamente, "Querida, claro que eu quero você. Eu sempre quero você. Todos os dias, pelo resto da minha vida, eu quero você. Por favor, não duvide disso. Nunca duvide isso. "

"Mas você não ia me abraçar..." Eu desesperadamente me agarrei a ele, e ele me puxou mais apertado contra o peito.

"Desculpe querida. Desculpe. Eu só não queria assustá-la. Claro, eu te abraçarei. Eu nunca vou deixar você ir." Ele me embalou contra seu peito e seu cheiro doce e, voz suave começou a acalmar meus nervos devastados. "Eu te amo tanto, Bella. Eu nunca vou deixar nada acontecer com você novamente. Eu sinto muito por não estar lá para protegê-la. Eu sinto muito…"

Eu respirei firme e olhei em seus olhos cansados. Ele parecia tão exausto. Tão assustado. Tão preocupado comigo. "Por favor não se culpe por isso. Isso não é culpa sua. É minha. Eu não deveria trabalhar em um lugar como aquele. Eu não deveria permitir-me ser o objeto das fantasias dos homens..."

Seus olhos ficaram apertados. "Foi isso o que ele disse para você?"

Eu balancei a cabeça fortemente. "Ele me observou dançar por meses."

Um rugido baixo irrompeu de seu peito, e eu sabia que tinha que mantê-lo calmo. Esta notícia era menor em comparação com o nome do atacante. Eu ousaria dizer a ele?

Como se ele pudesse ler minha mente, ele sussurrou, "Quem foi, Bella? O que ele fez com você?"

Optei por ignorar a primeira questão por agora e relatar os acontecimentos da noite para Edward.

Durante toda a minha confissão, quando eu estava fraca, ele era o mais forte. E vice versa.

Ele pressionaria seus lábios na minha testa quando eu precisava de calma, e eu gostaria de apertar a sua mão com a minha quando eu sentia o fluxo de raiva através de seu corpo.

"Quem foi, Bella?"

Eu debati sobre mentir para ele. Eu poderia dizer que não sabia o nome do homem. Ou que eu não lembrava, e ele provavelmente aceitaria isso, considerando o grau de cansaço e medo que eu estava. Olhei em seus olhos de coração partido, e eu sabia que não podia mentir para ele. Ele me amava.

"Prometa-me que você não vai atrás dele."

Faíscas envolveram seus olhos, e eu reforcei o meu aperto em sua mão. "Apenas me dê seu nome, Bella."

Eu balancei a cabeça obstinadamente. "Você tem que me prometer, Edward." Eu coloquei minha mão ao longo de sua bochecha. "Quando eu falar o nome... isso vai comprometer tudo. Sua carreira... o hospital... o nosso futuro... Eu não vou arriscar isso, se você não puder prometer controlar o seu temperamento. Prometa-me que vai ficar comigo. Prometa-me que vai deixar a polícia lidar com isso. Prometa-me, Edward. "

Seus olhos apertados. "Vou deu o nome aos policiais", ele negociou. "Eu não vou fazer uma promessa que não posso manter, Bella. Ele é um fodido homem morto."

"Ele não me machucou", tentei argumentar com ele, com medo deste lado do homem que eu tanto amava. Eu nunca o tinha visto tanta raiva e isso me assustou.

"Ele poderia ter machucado você, tão facilmente," a voz de Edward estava tensa enquanto seus braços se apertavam ao meu redor.

"Olhe para mim!" Eu rosnei, forçando os seus olhos olharem para os meus. Corri minhas mãos ao longo do lado do rosto dele, esperando que o meu toque pudesse acalmá-lo. Eu tinha que mantê-lo focado em mim. Em nós.

"Eu estou bem. Ele me agarrou. Ele me jogou no sofá. Isso é tudo. Ele não me beijou. Ele não me tocou de outra forma. Eu estou _bem_. Ele não me machucou. Sim, eu estou muito assustada agora, mas vou ficar bem. Com o tempo, eu vou ficar bem."

Seus olhos ficaram molhados de lágrimas, e mais uma vez eu vi os olhos do homem que eu adorava. Eu tinha que continuar. Eu tinha que fazê-lo perceber o quanto eu precisava dele, se não por outra razão do que para impedi-lo de cometer o assassinato.

"Eu te amo. Eu preciso de você. Meu filho precisa de você. Nós somos uma família. Você não vê isso? Nós três. Nós somos uma família. Eu não posso fazer isso sem você. Eu não quero nem mesmo tentar. E se você fizer qualquer coisa com esse homem... você vai perder a sua licença médica. Você vai para a cadeia. eu estarei sozinha. Meu filho e eu vamos ficar sozinhos. Você vai nos deixar sozinhos, e eu não posso fazer isso sem você. Por favor, não me faça ter que viver sem você... _Por favor_..." Eu sabia que eu estava implorando. Eu sabia que estava agarrando à esperança selvagem que ele me amava tanto quanto eu o amava, e que nosso amor seria suficiente para acalmar a fera selvagem que estava ameaçando destruir sua carreira e futuro. Sua expressão suavizou com as minhas súplicas, e seus dedos acariciaram o meu rosto.

"Você vai ser minha esposa um dia", ele sussurrou suavemente, e meu coração começou a bater de forma irregular no meu peito. "Você sabia disso?"

Eu não tinha ideia se ele percebeu o que estava dizendo, mas meu coração emocionou com as palavras, e eu decidi usá-los para a minha vantagem. "Eu quero ser sua esposa algum dia. E eu não quero visitar meu marido na prisão. Por favor, Edward. Prometa-me que você não vai fazer nada a esse homem."

Seus lábios roçaram suavemente contra os meus, e eu podia sentir a tensão sair de seu corpo. Seus beijos eram gentis e doces, e eu me agarrei a ele em desespero silencioso.

"Eu prometo", ele finalmente sussurrou suavemente contra os meus lábios. "Eu nunca poderia deixar você e Seth. Eu nunca poderia pôr em risco a nossa família..." Eu coloquei minha cabeça no ombro dele e ele me balançou suavemente. "_Nossa família_..." ele murmurou contra o meu cabelo, e a felicidade fluía através de cada célula do meu corpo. Eu estava tão contente. Tão completamente apaixonada. Tão relaxada depois de uma noite de inferno, que eu nem percebi quando comecei a cair no sono.

**EPOV**

Eu sorri enquanto Bella ressonava suavemente no meu ombro. Ela precisava dormir. E eu precisava processar a promessa que fiz a ela, e a promessa que fizemos um ao outro.

Eu nunca tinha planejado me casar novamente. Eu fui um péssimo marido durante a minha primeira tentativa débil de matrimônio, mas agora eu quis saber quão devoto eu teria sido se realmente amasse a mulher. Será que eu teria feito mais um esforço se Tanya tivesse sido a mulher que eu não poderia viver sem?

Mas eu sabia que era impossível. Havia apenas uma mulher que se encaixava nessa descrição, e ela tinha acabado de nos chamar de família. Edward, Bella e Seth. Minha vida. Meu mundo. Minha razão para respirar.

Ela sabia exatamente o que dizer para me acalmar. Para livrar minha mente das imagens assassinas que poderiam ter posto em causa tudo e transformá-los em visões do nosso futuro. Eu quis dizer o que eu disse. Eu tinha toda a intenção de pedir Bella para ser minha esposa um dia. Eu não tinha planejado fazer dessa forma, mas aconteceu, e isso é bom, porque ela não piscou um olho e admitiu que, queria ser minha esposa. Eu nunca poderia me arrepender de dizer algo que pudesse provocar esse tipo de resposta da minha menina. Ela me amava. Ela me queria. Ela nos chamou de família.

Assim, eu gostaria de deixar a polícia e o sistema judiciário realizar seus trabalhos. Eu permitiria que aquele idiota apodrecesse na cadeia. Foda-se ele. Ele podia queimar no inferno.

Eu tinha Bella e Seth. Eu tinha a minha família. Minha vida estava completa.

Coloquei Bella contra os travesseiros e fechei a porta suavemente. Eu odiava deixá-la, mas eu queria ligar para Alice e Jasper e verificar Seth. Eu sentia falta dele. Peguei uma garrafa de água da geladeira e sai para o terraço, sentando na cadeira de praia, onde, ontem, eu tinha segurado esse pequeno menino nos meus braços enquanto ele dormia. Eu disquei o número, e Alice respondeu no primeiro toque.

"Como ela está?"

"Ela está bem", eu admiti. "Ela está dormindo. Como está Seth?"

"Ele está bem. Preocupado com você, no entanto. Você sabia que o garoto pode ver as horas? Aparentemente, você disse a ele que você ia pegá-lo em torno das 10. Ele está esperando na porta desde 09:30. Eu disse que ele poderia passar o dia conosco, mas ele só balança a cabeça. diz que quer Edward e mamãe."

Eu ri. "Deixe-me falar com ele."

"Seth, é o seu p..." A voz de Alice baixou em um sussurro. "Puta merda, eu quase disse pai..." Meu coração pulou em alegria ao som desse nome. "É Edward! Ele quer falar com você!"

"Edward?" Sua pequena voz derreteu meu coração.

"Ei, amigo. Me desculpe, eu estou atrasado."

"Onde está mamãe?"

"Mamãe está aqui em casa. Ela está dormindo. Ela está muito cansada, amigo."

"Ela está doente?"

Eu considerei isso. "Ela está um pouco doente, sim. Mas eu estou cuidando dela. Você pode me fazer um favor? Você passaria mais uma noite com o tio Jazz e tia Alice? Só até a mamãe se sentir melhor? Eu não quero que você fique doente, também. "

Ele suspirou ao telefone. "Eu acho que sim. Você vai me ligar e ler para mim esta noite?"

"Eu prometo", eu respondi com um sorriso. "E eu vou ter certeza que sua mamãe ligue quando acordar."

"Eu posso testá-la", ele riu. "Tio Jazz me deixa digitar letas em seu telefone. É legal!"

"Isso é ótimo!" Eu ri de sua pronúncia errada. "Envie sua _mensagem_. Ela vai adorar isso."

"Eu vou."

Eu amava muito esse garoto. Eu tinha que dizer a ele. "Hey Seth?"

"Sim?"

"Eu te amo, cara. Eu apenas queria que você soubesse disso."

"Você ama?" Ele sussurrou baixinho.

"Muito."

"Eu também te amo, Edward."

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir quando eu repeti a minha promessa de chamá-lo esta noite. Eu, então, pedi para falar com o tio Jazz.

"Ei, cara. Será que o garoto apenas disse que amava você?"

"Sim", eu sorria como um idiota.

"Isso é ótimo, cara. Como ela está?"

"Ela está ótima, na verdade," eu respondi. "Qual o sobrenome da Dacy e seu número de quarto no hospital? Eu queria enviar-lhe algumas flores." Eu anotava as informações e folheava as páginas amarelas para uma florista.

"Você parece mais calmo hoje", Jasper admirou. "Eu esperava que você ligasse à horas atrás."

"Estou mais calmo", eu expliquei enquanto folheava a lista telefônica. "Eu decidi deixar a polícia fazer seu trabalho. Eu odeio o desgraçado, mas Bella e Seth são mais importantes para mim. Eu vou cuidar deles. E a polícia pode tomar conta dele."

"Uau", a voz de Jasper era um espanto silencioso. "Como você reagiu quando soube que seu agressor era o médico do seu hospital?"

Eu parei de folhear a lista telefônica quando suas palavras afundavam em minha consciência. "Seu agressor era um médico com quem eu trabalho?"

"Ela não te contou?" Sua voz estava tremendo agora. "Porra, eu pensei que ela ia dizer..."

Eu tentei manter minha voz firme. Não importava. Eu tinha a minha família. Não importava. "Eu prometi não matá-lo, e ela adormeceu. Quem foi, Jasper?"

"Mitch alguma coisa..." Ele murmurou. "De qualquer forma, eles o prenderam. Assim, pelo menos você sabe que ele está na cadeia."

Minha visão nublou com raiva e remorso, quando eu percebi o meu erro.

A culpa era minha.

Eu tinha apresentado Bella ao seu perseguidor.

~x~

**Nota da Leili: **_Que capítulo tenso gente! Mas pelo menos o Edward prometeu não matar o Mitch né, iria ser um grande problema se ele fizesse isso... mas o drama ainda não acabou, tem algumas coisas pela frente. Obrigada pelos comentários e não esqueça de comentar sobre esse capítulo cheio de emoções. Beijos e até semana que vem xx _


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota da Autora:** _Um leitor maravilhoso me pediu para darmos uma espiada na mente de Mitch, de modo que é como eu estou começando este capítulo. __Ele é canalha e seriamente delirante, só para avisá-lo._

* * *

**Capítulo 14 **

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo._

* * *

**POV Dr. Mitch Cameron**

As barras de ferro da cela estavam frias. Eu sabia disso porque elas estavam ao meu redor e eu estava descansando contra elas desde que eu tinha sido atirado neste lugar. Para meu alívio, eu havia recebido uma cela privada. O oficial explicou que tinham pensando em minha proteção. Aparentemente, os presos tinham uma queda por strippers, e eu bati em uma. Eu achei engraçado. Presos eram cortados do mundo exterior, mas ainda sim – de alguma forma – eles sabiam o meu nome, ocupação, e o motivo da minha prisão antes mesmo de eu entrar no edifício. Era extraordinário. Claro, todos eles queriam cortar a minha garganta porque eu tinha ousado colocar as minhas mãos em alguma vagabunda e tinha mandando-a para o hospital, mas ainda assim, a sua devoção a ela e sua desenvoltura na coleta de informações era impressionante.

Eu tinha sentado no canto mais distante ao longo da noite. Dormir era fodidamente impossível. Comer a merda que eles chamam de comida estava completamente fora de questão. Eu sempre achei que as comidas de hospital eram as refeições mais repulsivas servidas ao público, mas eu já tinha a confirmação de que a pior comida que de fato existia era a da prisão.

Eu poderia lidar com o sono, ficar sem comida, e não conversar. Era o tempo de espera que era uma tortura. Eu dei o meu telefonema depois de coletarem as minhas impressões e a minha foto de fichamento* ter sido tirada. A maioria dos homens ligavam para as suas esposas. No entanto, eu tinha ligado para o meu advogado. Ele estava confiante de que ele me tiraria daqui ao meio-dia, o que era bom porque eu tinha rondas para fazer à tarde no hospital. Minha audiência preliminar foi marcada para às 10:00 horas. Nessa hora, o juiz decidirá qual será o valor da minha fiança, e o meu advogado assumiu que exigiria algum dinheiro para me tirar daqui de uma forma atempada. Uma acusação de agressão não deve exigir um valor de fiança muito alto. Ele continuou a perguntar se havia algo mais a acrescentar na minha versão – qualquer pedacinho de informação que ele precisava saber para ter certeza de que isso não iria ter custos adicionais. Assegurei-lhe que ele tinha todos os fatos. Eu sabia que ele não precisava saber de _tudo._ Ele precisava apenas das informações suficiente para me tirar do seu inferno.

_*__**N/T**__: quando uma pessoa é presa, é necessário tirar uma foto dela de todos os perfis para registro._

Para ser justo, eu não tinha planejado ferir ninguém na noite passada. Isto foi inteiramente culpa daquela cadela. Darcy? Daisy? Eu não conseguia lembrar o nome dela, porra. Ela deveria tomar conta das suas próprias merdas. Eu _finalmente_ tinha Bella em meus braços. Meu corpo reagiu como sempre fazia quando eu me permitia imaginar como seria sentir ela contra o meu corpo. E agora eu não teria mais que imaginar. Eu sabia. E era incrível.

Eu a tinha visto pela primeira vez cerca de dois meses atrás. Eu estava participando da despedida de solteiro de um amigo, e estávamos todos muito cansados no momento em que chegamos ao clube. Era um dos melhores clubes de strip-tease em Seattle – muito mais chique do que as barras de costume, e do tipo que eu sempre quis ir durante todo o meu casamento – mas eu nunca tinha tido tempo para frequentar este clube particular. Eu preferia lugares mais sórdidos, na periferia da cidade onde eu não tinha esperança de ser reconhecido. Eu era um profissional, afinal de contas. Eu era um médico de merda. Um homem casado. Eu não podia ser visto nesses tipos de estabelecimentos.

Eu não dava a mínima se a minha esposa descobrisse. Nosso casamento acabou há mais de quatro anos atrás, quando eu a encontrei se esfregando no colo do seu chefe na festa de Natal da sua empresa. Mas, apesar de ambos termos os nossos próprios assuntos e sentirmos ódio mútuo um pelo outro, nós nunca nos divorciamos. Preferimos fazer um ao outro miserável, eu precisava de uma esposa troféu, e ela adorava os benefícios de ser esposa de um médico. Então eu não dou a mínima para o que minha mulher poderia pensar em relação a minha afeição por clubes de strip. Mas a minha reputação na comunidade e no hospital _eram_ importantes, então eu frequentava clubes de strip desagradáveis onde as chances de eu ser reconhecido eram inexistentes. Não importava. Um par de peitos era tão bom quanto qualquer outro, certo?

Essa teoria foi quebrada quando eu coloquei os olhos sobre ela pela primeira vez. Ela era magnífica. O seu longo cabelo mogno caia por seus ombros em uma cachoeira de ondas. Deslumbrantes olhos castanhos, volumosos cílios que tremulavam contra a intensidade das luzes brilhantes. Ela era fodidamente requintada. Lembro-me de ter ficado tão duro que chegava a ser doloroso enquanto ela dançava sob as luzes, e eu lambia os meus lábios com antecipação enquanto eu esperava ansiosamente pela remoção de suas roupas.

E então ela não as tirou.

Eu nunca estive mais puto durante a minha vida inteira. Então eu voltei na noite seguinte. E na seguinte. Aguardando com impaciência a noite em que ela finalmente iria se revelar para mim. E ela nunca fez.

Como ela ousa esconder o seu corpo de mim? Tornou-se um desafio. Fiz amizade com um dos seguranças que me disseram de sua agenda. Eu nunca perguntei pelo nome dela. Eu supus que ela tinha um fodido nome artístico mesmo, e nunca poderia ser perfeito o suficiente. Provavelmente foi algo superficial e bobo, e seu nome merecia ser algo glorioso e belo**. **

Durante o dia, eu fantasiava sobre ela. Eu me imaginava transando com ela em uma das camas dos meus pacientes. Ou no meu consultório. Ou no meu iate. Ou no banco de trás do meu Lexus. Eu não me importava onde. E as noites quando ela estava trabalhando, eu ia vê-la dançar enquanto eu ficava sentado à minha mesa habitual, memorizando a forma de suas pernas graciosas e imaginando como seria senti-las em volta da minha cintura. Ela continuou a esconder o corpo dela de mim, e eu continuei a ficar impaciente. Eu me perguntei se ela estava fazendo isso de propósito – só para seduzir-me para que eu voltasse, noite após noite. Se esse era o plano, ele estava funcionando como a merda de um encanto.

Claro, eu tinha visto Edward e um cara no clube há pouco mais de um mês atrás. Eles pareciam completamente caídos por ela, como bem, mas eu estupidamente rejeitei a sua atenção. Eu estava acostumado com homens olhando para ela. Mas ela era minha, e muito em breve, ela fodidamente saberia disso. Eu ansiava para chegar a ela. Para ouvir a sua voz. Para ela chamar o meu nome.

E então, ontem, vi o espesso cabelo mogno à luz do dia ali mesmo no estacionamento do hospital. Quando eu dirigi para mais perto, fiquei enfurecido ao ver a língua dele no pescoço dela. Era do conhecimento comum em torno do hospital que o "Dr. C" tinha uma garota. Sua habitual fraca carranca tinha sido substituída por um sorriso constante que só poderia significar que ele estava fodendo alguém. O conhecimento de que a mulher dos meus impossíveis sonhos era a que tinha colocado aquele sorriso em seu rosto me fez ter um ataque de fúria cega. O Cullen tinha a fodida sorte de estar vivo.

Eu propositadamente estacionei exatamente ao lado deles, e a única coisa a se fazer era dizer um educado Olá. Eu tinha um papel a desempenhar, depois de tudo. E eu estava excitado que ela e eu finalmente ficamos cara a cara. Eu tinha certeza que ela me reconheceu. Eu tinha ido ver a sua dança, noite após noite, e eu senti a conexão. Eu sabia que ela sentiu também.

O Cullen tinha me apresentado ela como Bella, e o nome era perfeito. Eu fiz alguma conversa fiada, o meu olhar nunca deixando o seu corpo. Sua voz era como a de um anjo, e eu comedi cada gesto – cada suspiro – a minha memória. Fingi que não sabia qual era a sua ocupação, e ela admitiu que era uma dançarina. Ela foi evasiva sobre o seu estilo de dança, e isso só me fez quere-la mais. Ela nunca deveria ter vergonha de dançar. No entanto, ela _deveria_ ter vergonha de esconder o corpo dela de mim. Eu decidi que iria corrigir essa situação hoje.

Após deixar alguns arquivos no meu escritório, eu peguei uma bobagem para comer e me dirigi para o clube. Eu não comi no bar. Eu estava muito entretido para fazer qualquer coisa a não ser olhar para ela enquanto ela dançava para mim. E ela _estava_ dançando para mim. Eu tomei uma bebida, no entanto, e eu a assistia com a adoração quando ela terminou a sua apresentação. No final da noite, eu havia esperado ela sair pelos bastidores. E então ela fez. Decidi me apresentar oficialmente.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, e o fogo nos olhos de chocolate só fez com que a minha ereção esforçasse mais contra as minhas calças. Para alguns, o flash nos seus olhos pode ter parecido como o medo. Mas eu sabia melhor. Ela me queria também. Eu podia ver isso. Eu brincava com seu cabelo, e ela fingiu lutar contra o meu toque. Eu entendi. Era tudo uma questão de percepção. Ela não podia deixar ninguém saber que ela me queria também. Ela tentou sair, e eu implorei para que ela me deixasse acompanhá-la até o carro dela. Lá fora, sob o céu iluminado pela lua, eu tinha certeza que a sua determinação iria ruir, e nós poderíamos finalmente – e corretamente – nos apresentar um ao outro.

Ela começou a bater nos meus braços, e eu rodeei a sua cintura, puxando-a para o seu camarim. Eu a levei para o sofá e lhe pedi para ficar quieta. Nós tínhamos que ser cuidadosos. Ninguém podia saber. Sussurrei o seu nome com reverência, desejando que ela compreendesse o quanto eu a queria. Como eu estava fodidamente dolorido por ela. Ela começou a chorar, e eu sabia que ela estava apenas sendo superada pela felicidade. Poderíamos _finalmente_ ficar juntos. Ela se sentia tão bem contra mim, e eu coloquei os seus braços acima de sua cabeça, saboreando a suavidade da sua pele. Contei-lhe tudo – como eu vinha a ver há alguns meses. Como eu não podia suportar o fato de eu nunca ter dado um vislumbre sequer por debaixo dos seus trajes. Eu abri o zíper da sua camisa, e ela lutou abaixo de mim. Isso só me excitou ainda mais, e eu tinha decidido que a coisa cavalheiresca a se fazer era beijá-la.

Mas antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca para a dela, algo bateu por cima da minha cabeça. Eu gemi de dor e me virei para encontrar uma das bailarinas segurando uma garrafa de vinho quebrada. Eu me virei para a cadela e lhe dei um tapa com toda a força que eu pude reunir. A vagabunda gritou muito alto, e de repente a porta se abriu e eu reconheci o bartender. Ele me deu um soco no rosto, e tentei revidar, mas foi inútil. Eu lutei para encontrar Bella através dos meus olhos inchados – para se certificar de que ela estava bem – e eu a vi nos braços de outro homem. Ela sussurrou o meu nome, e meu coração gritou de alegria. Ela _me_ amava. Ela _me_ queria_._ Tomei esse fato como conforto mesmo que eu estava sendo arrancado para fora da sala por dois policiais militares, algemado, e eles me trouxeram para este inferno.

"Alguém poderia me dizer que horas são?" Eu berrava enquanto eu tentava olhar pelo corredor. Era, obviamente, pela manhã, mas eu estava impaciente para dar o fora daqui. Eu tinha que checar Bella. Ela estava assustada enquanto eles me carregavam ontem à noite. Eu precisava ter certeza de que ela estava bem.

"São nove horas, Mitch", uma voz ecoou pelo corredor de pedra. Meus olhos tentaram se adaptar à figura sombria, e fiquei surpreso ao ver o rosto de Edward Cullen me olhando enquanto ele fazia o seu caminho em direção a minha cela. Próximo a ele, eu reconheci o oficial de como o mesmo que tinha me trazido para a minha cela ontem à noite. Eles trocaram um olhar, e eu fiquei com nojo de ver o Cullen escorregando algo na palma da mão do policial. O funcionário sorriu para mim antes de voltar para o corredor.

"Subornando a aplicação da lei, Cullen? Melhor ter cuidado. Eu estarei livre desta cela em apenas algumas horas."

"Não se eu puder evitar isso", ele murmurou. Ele era um tolo com ciúmes. Obviamente, Bella admitiu os seus sentimentos por mim. Ele estava aqui para admitir a derrota. Sorri com esta realização e me sentei em minha cama.

"Eu sei por que você está aqui", eu sorri alegremente. "Isso não era realmente necessário, no entanto. Basta saber que temos a sua bênção, isso já é uma desculpa suficiente."

Os olhos de Edward escureceram. "Minha bênção?"

"Claro," Eu dei de ombros. _"Eu _lamento_,_ Edward. Você é um homem bom. Um excelente médico. E eu sei que ela te faz feliz. Mas você tem que saber que ela pertence a mim. Sinto muito que você teve que descobrir isso dessa forma…" Minha voz sumiu. "Como ela está, aliais? Espero que ela não esteja muito preocupada comigo."

O rosto de Edward brilhou com tantas emoções diferentes que eu não pude compreender qualquer uma delas. Sua voz era rouca. "Você acha que ela pertence a _você?"_

"Eu _sei_ que ela me pertence."

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Você está fodidamente delirante se você acha que Bella pertence a você."

"Ah, mas ela acha", eu sussurrei, e sua expressão era lívida. "Sinto muito, Edward. Eu sei que a inveja deve estar comendo você vivo. Imagina como me senti ontem, vendo vocês dois aos beijos no estacionamento. Eu queria estrangulá-lo. Eu só posso imaginar como você está planejando minha morte agora."

"Você é a porra de um maluco. Eu vou te matar!" Edward rosnou quando ele colocou os seus dedos em torno das barras de pedra da cela. "Se você sequer chegar algumas centenas de quilômetros perto dela, eu juro que eu vou arrancar o seu coração de merda."

Eu ri, e o som ecoou pelas paredes de concreto. "É por isso que você veio aqui? Para me ameaçar?"

"Sim", ele respondeu sem rodeios. "E eu queria ter a certeza de que você estava aqui – e que você irá ficar aqui. E se eu tenho algo a dizer sobre isso, a fiança não será concedida a você. É melhor você _rezar_ para Deus se você acha que Ele vai te ouvir seu maluco idiota, para isso você _não_ tem fiança."

"E por que isso?" Eu perguntei secamente.

"Por que essas barras de ferro do caralho são as únicas coisas que estão te mantendo vivo."

Eu absorvi as suas palavras. Eu sabia que ele não queria dizê-las. Ele estava com ciúmes. Bella tinha me escolhido ao invés dele. Isso com certeza estava irritando ele.

"Eu entendo, Edward", eu simpatizava enquanto eu caminhava em direção a ele. Era melhor dizer essas coisas cara a cara. "Ela é perfeita, não é? Tão linda. Eu entendo porque você está tento um tempo difícil em deixá-la ir."

Ele rosnou e alcançou através das barras de pedra, agarrando a minha gravata e puxando-a através do espaço entre nós. Sua mão estava cerrada, o rosto contorcido em uma horrível careta. Eu poderia ter ficado assustado se eu não me sentisse tão triste pelo bastardo. Eu _estava_ tendo um pequeno problema respiratório.

"Eu lhe fiz uma promessa", ele cuspiu na minha cara. "Eu prometi a ela que eu não iria matá-lo."

Eu não conseguia esconder o meu sorriso. Claro que ela o fez prometer uma coisa dessas. Ela me amava.

"Mas", ele murmurou, puxando a minha gravata um pouco mais forte. "Eu não hesitarei em voltar atrás em minha palavra, se por alguma porra de milagre, você sair desta cela de prisão e tentar contatá-la. Você _vai_ ficar longe dela. Se eu ainda suspeitar que você está _pensando _em entrar em contato com ela, eu vou fodidamente destruí-lo. Estamos entendidos?"

Eu simplesmente sorri quando ele afrouxou o aperto em torno da minha gravata. Eu esfreguei o meu pescoço distraidamente, e passeei de volta ao meu canto, assim que o meu advogado entrou pelo corredor.

"Dr. Cullen, eu espero que eu não apenas não tenha te ouvido ameaçar matar o meu cliente."

O rosto de Edward estava rígido quando ele olhou para o advogado. "Isso é _exatamente_ o que você ouviu. Se você quiser que o seu cliente viva, é melhor você convencê-lo a ficar bem longe de Bella Swan. Ele foi avisado, e agora eu estou te avisando. Se você encontrar alguma maneira de tirá-lo da aqui, é melhor mantê-lo longe da minha família. É o último aviso que vou dar a vocês."

Nós dois observamos enquanto Edward seguia pelo corredor.

"Eu pensei que este problema era simples," John murmurou. "Que porra você fez consigo mesmo, Mitch?"

"Nada que eu não possa resolver," Eu sorri calorosamente. "Então, quanto tempo você vai demorar para começar a me tirar desse inferno? Há alguém que eu preciso ver."

**BPOV**

Olhei para o relógio pela centésima vez nos últimos trinta minutos. O tempo passa tão lentamente quando você realmente o observa os ponteiros se arrastando ao redor da face do relógio. Alice estava ao meu lado, observando cada movimento meu, esperando que eu surtasse novamente. Eu estava desesperadamente tentando me manter unida em prol do menino imprensado entre nós no sofá.

Eu desmoronei assim que Edward tinha saído. Ele mal saiu da garagem, Alice e Jasper chegaram antes que eu desmoronasse de joelhos no meio da sua sala de estar. Felizmente, Jasper levou Seth ao McDonalds para almoçar, e eu poderia finalmente ter um ataque de ansiedade verdadeiro sem se preocupar com o temperamento de Edward. Tenho certeza de que Alice se assustou com o meu choro, e eu havia me desculpado por isso. Mas eu tinha necessidade de liberar muita adrenalina. Senti-me mal por ter mantido isso muito escondido de Edward, mas eu tinha que ser forte para ele. Ele estava pronto para matar Mitch Cameron, e eu tive que manter a minha merda unida em sua presença.

Inicialmente, ele prometeu ficar comigo e não ir atrás do atacante. Aliviada, eu tinha adormecido em seus braços. Mas enquanto eu estava dormindo, Jasper havia revelado o nome do meu atacante, e Edward tinha tentado esconder a sua culpa e fúria de mim. Eu prometi a ele que isso não era culpa dele. Mitch teria feito o seu ataque eventualmente – mesmo sem a nossa apresentação no hospital. Mas ele não estava me escutando. Ele estava com tanta vergonha – tão cheio de culpa – se desculpando por ter dito o meu nome ao homem. Eu tive que consolá-lo. Eu tive que prometer que não houve nenhum dano permanente. Eu ficaria bem com o tempo. E era verdade. Mitch não tinha me prejudicado fisicamente. Mas os meus sonhos estavam atormentados com pesadelos de seu rosto, e eu estava tendo problemas para dormir. Eu pulava com cada pequeno ruído, e além do mais eu estava preocupada com a Dacy. Eu queria visitá-la no hospital, mas Edward se recusou a me deixar ir, dizendo que ele precisava executar uma missão. Ele me prometeu que poderíamos ir visitá-la mais tarde. Ele me deixou aqui para que eu pudesse passar um tempo com Seth, e minha imaginação estava correndo com pensamentos da sua misteriosa "missão".

Assim, com toda tensão que eu estava sentindo, eu quebrei na frente de Alice. Ela me segurou quando eu chorei, e eu fiquei aliviada por deixar tudo sair.

"Que missão poderia ser importante agora?" Alice se perguntava em voz alta quando os meus soluços tinham finalmente cessado. Expliquei que Jasper tinha dado a Edward o nome do homem, e seu rosto se torceu de medo. Tenho certeza de que a sua expressão espelhava a minha.

_Mas ele me prometeu._

Fiquei repetindo essa frase para mim mesma, desejando fazer-me acreditar nisso. Ele me prometeu que não iria matar o homem. Mas com isso a sua promessa seria anulada e sem efeito agora que ele conhecia pessoalmente o meu atacante? Uma promessa era suficiente para impedir o homem que eu amo de se tornar um assassino?

Jasper havia voltado para casa com Seth pouco mais de uma hora atrás, e todos nós estávamos aninhados no sofá assistindo uma maratona de Bob Esponja. Jazz tinha beijado minha testa e se desculpado suavemente, e eu sorri, não querendo discutir a noite na frente de Seth. Ele suspirou e nos disse que ele precisava passar pelo clube. Eu sabia que ele ainda tinha um negócio para comandar, e ele precisava ter certeza que dançarinos e clientes apareceriam no show hoje à noite.

"Eu nunca mais vou voltar, Jasper".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não esperava que você voltasse, Bella. Sentiremos sua falta, no entanto. Eu realmente não esperava que Edward fosse deixar você voltar ao clube."

Eu balancei a minha cabeça. "Isso não tem nada a ver com o Edward. Esta é a minha decisão. Eu estava planejando me inscrever na escola de qualquer maneira. Eu não tinha contado a ninguém, e eu não estava planejando deixa-lo tão cedo, mas eu só… eu só não posso mais voltar lá, Jasper. Eu apenas não posso…"

Ele me abraçou e me disse que estava tudo bem. E que ele estava orgulhoso por mim ir à escola. Expliquei que queria abrir o meu próprio estúdio de dança, e eu só queria fazer alguns poucos cursos de negócios. Alice e Jasper sorriram muito quando eu disse a eles meus planos. Agora eu só precisava dizer a Edward.

Eu só esperava que eu não teria que lhe dizer isso de dentro de uma cela de prisão.

**EPOV**

Eu observei quando Mitch Cameron e o seu advogado valsaram para fora da cadeia da cidade. Eu bati a minha mão contra a roda em direção ao Jasper. O filho da puta tinha, obviamente, conseguido a fiança.

Eu tinha dado a ele o meu aviso. Agora, eu vou lhe dar algum tempo. Se eu suspeitasse que ele estivesse tentando entrar em contato com ela, ele era um homem morto. Era tão simples como isso.

Eu tinha prometido a Bella que eu não iria matar o homem. Eu teria que encontrar uma maneira de contornar essa promessa se Mitch decidisse me testar. Ele seria um idiota se tentasse.

Ele era louco. Mesmo que essa coisa fosse a julgamento, ele provavelmente seria absorvido. Insanidade temporária tinha feito com que um monte de pessoas culpadas fossem libertadas ao longo dos anos. E Mitch tinha um dos melhores advogados da cidade. O dinheiro fala. E Mitch tinha muito disso.

Eu tentava me concentrar em Bella e Seth. Nossa família. Minha família. Mas quando Jasper revelou nome de Mitch, eu fiquei sobrecarregado com a culpa. Isto era minha culpa. Eu tinha que fazer isso direito. Eu tinha que protegê-la. Eu tinha que protegê-la _e_ manter a minha promessa. Eu faria isso por ela. Por nós. Mas eu precisaria de ajuda.

Abri o meu celular e disquei. A voz na outra linha estava abafada. Talvez de ressaca.

"Aqui é Cullen."

"Emmett", eu murmurei. "Eu preciso de sua ajuda."

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora**__: Nossa, garrei um ódio desse Mitch, ele é um doente isso sim! Mas pra que será que o Edward vai querer a ajuda do Emmett? Decisões, decisões..._

_Até a próxima._

_Bjus,_

_Lay._


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 **

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

* * *

**BPOV **

"Seu rosto parece melhor", sorri para Dacy quando eu lhe trouxe uma xícara de chá. Sentei-me ao lado dela no sofá e tentei colocar uma cara corajosa. Uma pontada de dor atravessava meu coração cada vez que eu via seu rosto e a cicatriz visível deixada naquela noite. Quanto a mim, eu não tinha marcas externas - nenhuma prova visual de que minha vida tinha sido virada de cabeça para baixo. Mas a diferença em nós duas era irônica.

Eram duas semanas mais tarde, e ela estava se curando bem. Eu? Nem tanto. Aparentemente, as cicatrizes emocionais levavam mais tempo para curar. Eu me vi desejando mais uma vez que Mitch tivesse realmente me atingido em vez de apenas assustado, a merda fora de mim.

"Estou tão feliz que você tenha me convidado", Dacy sussurrou suavemente. "Eu estava tão preocupada com você."

Edward e eu tínhamos a visitado no hospital no dia seguinte. Eu nunca apagaria a imagem da minha mente. Vê-la deitada naquela cama de hospital - tudo por minha causa - era algo que eu nunca esperaria que ela perdoasse. Seu marido, Derek, tinha me abraçado docemente e agradecido a Edward pelas lindas flores, mas eu podia ver em seus olhos. Ele odiava que tivesse sido sua esposa que tivesse tomado o meu lugar naquela noite. Eu não podia culpá-lo.

Mais tarde, Edward tinha me levado para casa, e eu chorei a noite toda.

"Dacy, eu estou bem", eu sussurrei, esperando que ela acreditasse na mentira. Eu certamente disse isso o suficiente.

"Você parece uma merda. Você está dormindo à noite?"

Sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa, e minha expressão facial deve ter confirmado os seus medos.

"Oh, Bella..."

"Eu estou bem!" Eu gritei, e seus olhos cresceram com a minha explosão.

"Sinto muito", eu rosnei um pedido de desculpas. "Eu estou tão cansada de andar em cascas de ovos em torno de todos. Sabe quantas vezes em um dia me perguntam como eu estou me sentindo? Ou se eu estou dormindo?"

"Ele ama você", Dacy sorriu gentilmente. "Ele só está preocupado com você."

"Não é apenas Edward", eu admiti cansada. "Alice. Jasper. Meu filho! Até os meus pais, que eu juro que têm um sexto sentido, porque não foi dito nada sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite a eles, mas de alguma forma, eles ligam seis vezes por dia. Eu só quero ser... "

"Normal novamente?" Dacy sussurrou.

Limpei minhas lágrimas e acenei com a cabeça. "Isso é pedir muito?"

"Faz apenas um par de semanas, Bella."

Esta foi a resposta de Edward, também. Esta resposta não me satisfez.

"Mas olhe para você", eu raciocinei. "Na verdade, ele colocou as mãos em você! Você tem todos os motivos para estar toda nervosa. Mas você está tendo problemas para dormir? Você é uma prisioneira em sua casa? Você salta em cada pequeno som?"

"Não", ela admitiu com um suspiro. "Mas eu acho que é diferente para mim porque eu sei que o desgraçado não estava atrás de mim. Claro, ele me deu um tapa, e doeu como o inferno. Mas eu não era seu alvo, então eu não vivo com medo constante de que ele vá aparecer do nada. Tenho certeza que saber que ele está em liberdade sob fiança está a mantendo acordada durante a noite. Não é à toa que você é um caso perdido, Bella."

Dacy foi embora uma hora mais tarde, mas suas palavras ressoaram na minha cabeça. A liberação de Mitch Cameron _estava_ me irritando, mas a situação que estava fornecendo mais ansiedade para mim agora era tentar manter uma cara brava na frente de Edward para que ele não tentasse quebrar a sua promessa para mim.

Edward tinha se tornado bastante protetor - quase possessivo - nos dias após Mitch sair da prisão. Ele havia admitido visitar Mitch, e eu tive a sensação de que as barras de ferro na cela eram a única razão para o meu perseguidor ainda estar vivo. Eu continuei lembrando a Edward que Mitch não tinha me machucado fisicamente, mas nada que eu disse diminuiu a postura protetora de Edward. Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava apenas sendo irracionalmente possessivo, ou se havia pedaços importantes de sua conversa que Edward estava me privando. Ele me disse muito pouco sobre a troca dos dois, mas na mesma tarde, Edward tinha instalado um sistema de segurança no apartamento.

"Eu estou apenas tentando protegê-la e a Seth, enquanto eu estou no hospital," Edward insistiu.

Eu raramente estava em casa sozinha, e quando eu estava, Edward ligava a cada quinze minutos para se certificar de que estava tudo bem. Se ele planejava ficar fora por mais de uma hora, ele me arrastava para a casa de Alice ou insistia para que ela viesse para o apartamento. Ele estava constantemente trocando turnos no hospital para que ele pudesse estar em casa durante a noite. Ele se recusava a me deixar sair de casa sem um acompanhante. Emmett tinha até mesmo voado para uma visita surpresa, e eu observei suas conversas sussurradas e olhares pontiagudos ao longo do fim de semana.

No início, eu tinha sido grata. Essa primeira semana foi terrível. Eu não _queria_ estar sozinha. Eu pulava em cada pequeno som. Sua proteção era cativante e só me fez amá-lo mais, mas eu tinha a sensação de que algumas peças importantes do quebra-cabeça estavam sendo escondidas de mim, e isso estava seriamente começando a me irritar.

Meu celular interrompeu meus pensamentos. Eu não precisei verificar o identificador de chamadas. Fazia uma hora inteira que ele tinha me ligado pela ultima vez. Este foi um novo recorde.

"Olá".

"Oi, linda", sua voz era aveludada e doce, e eu esqueci momentaneamente como eu estava chateada com ele. "A Dacy ainda está aí?"

"Não. Ela foi embora há apenas alguns minutos." Eu podia ouvir as rodas girando em sua cabeça enquanto ele planejava sua fuga do hospital para que eu não ficasse um só momento, sozinha. "Edward, eu estou bem. Fique no trabalho. Seus pacientes precisam de você."

"Você queria visitar a faculdade hoje", ele ofereceu. "Eu adoraria ir com você."

Edward ficou emocionado quando eu anunciei que não iria voltar para o clube e queria abrir meu próprio estúdio. Ele concordou que alguns cursos de negócios seriam um bom primeiro passo, mas insistiu que eu tivesse aulas durante o dia. Eu rapidamente concordei - Eu não tinha desejo de caminhar em torno de um campus universitário sozinha à noite.

"Edward, eu sou capaz de tomar um táxi para o campus e me inscrever para todas às aulas, sozinha." Nós batalhamos sem parar antes de eu finalmente suspirar exasperada e lhe dizer que estava saindo em trinta minutos, confiante de que ele não seria capaz de encontrar um médico para cobrir o seu turno.

Quando saí do apartamento vinte e oito minutos depois, Edward e seu Volvo estavam estacionados no final da garagem.

"Isso é ridículo", eu murmurei, quando eu bati a porta fechada. Eu não pude segurar o riso no meu rosto quando Edward fez uma careta pelo abuso de sua preciosa porta do lado do passageiro.

"Não brinca", ele murmurou quando ele beijou minha bochecha suavemente.

Enquanto andávamos pelas portas da South Seattle Community College, a mão de Edward se estabeleceu nas minhas costas. Eu costumava achar o gesto afetuoso. Hoje, ele só me irritou. Caminhamos em direção ao escritório de admissão, onde fui presenteada com aplicações e catálogos. Fomos levados para uma sala de estudantes, e eu comecei a preencher a papelada. Edward folheou o catálogo de aulas e apontou várias aulas por dia. _Introdução aos Negócios_ parecia ser um bom lugar para começar. Escolhemos algumas aulas mais introdutórias e conclui o cartão de registro. Enquanto eu estava caminhando de volta para o escritório de admissão, Edward pegou minha mão e mostrou o caminho. Um gesto honestamente amoroso. Mais uma vez, eu estava chateada.

Depois de completar o processo de registro, Edward me levou de volta para o carro. Eu esperei até que estivéssemos em casa antes de desencadear minha fúria. Gritei com ele logo que estávamos dentro do apartamento.

"Por que você não se matriculou hoje? Você não vai assistir minhas aulas comigo? Desde que eu sou, obviamente, completamente incapaz de ir a lugar algum sozinha ou cuidar de mim mesma?"

"Bella, você não está sendo razoável", ele sussurrou suavemente enquanto tentou fazer carinho na minha bochecha. Recusei o gesto e eu ouvi seu suspiro exasperado enquanto eu virava as costas para ele.

"Não, Edward. Você é o único sendo irracional!" Eu me virei para encará-lo. "Eu sou uma prisioneira neste apartamento. Você não me deixa passar um momento a sós. Você nem sequer me deixou inscrever para as aulas, sozinha! Você não pode continuar me tratando como uma criança. Eu não preciso de uma babá. Eu sou uma mulher independente, Edward. Eu sempre fui. Você tem que recuar, porque você está me sufocando! Você está sendo totalmente irracional e arrogante, e eu não aguento mais."

Seu rosto estava em conflito e sua respiração era instável. "Isso é tudo que você vai me deixar fazer, Bella. Tudo o que eu estou autorizado a fazer é ser protetor desde que você me fez prometer que não vou matar aquele filho da puta! Então me desculpe se estou sendo muito protetor. Mas você disse que eu precisava cuidar da minha família, e é isso que eu estou tentando fazer!"

Minha voz era rouca, e eu estava muito agradecida que Seth tinha ido passar a noite com Alice.

"Ao me acompanhar à faculdade? Ao chamar Alice para tomar conta de mim cada vez que você tem que sair do meu lado? Isso não é cuidar de mim, Edward. Isso é me tratar como uma criança, e, eu estou fodidamente doente disso!"

Ele respirou fundo, quando as narinas dele inflaram.

Eu respirei fundo e contei até cem.

Eu não tinha idéia de quanto tempo nós simplesmente ficamos ali, olhando um para o outro como duas crianças, nenhum de nós disposto a piscar ou se mover e perder o concurso de encarar. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, eu rosnei e corri em direção ao meu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de mim.

**EPOV **

Entrei no meu quarto e bati a porta. Ela era sem dúvida a mulher mais frustrante que eu já conheci. Eu não tinha feito nada nessas últimas duas semanas, só fazer o que ela queria.

Bella me pediu para proteger nossa família. Naquela mesma tarde, eu instalei um sistema de segurança. Ela me pediu para deixar esse filho da puta vivo. Contra meu melhor julgamento, ele ainda estava respirando.

Que diabos eu estava fazendo de errado?

Okay. Então, eu tinha sido um pouco protetor nas últimas duas semanas. Mas ela não entendia. Ela não ouviu as divagações fodidamente vis de Mitch Cameron naquele dia em sua cela. Ela não percebeu o quão perigoso ele era. Ela não compreendia que ele era fodidamente delirante. Que ele a vigiou por dois meses. Que ele acreditava que ela _o_ amava. Que ela _o_ queria_._

Ele era um homem livre. Ele era capaz de encontrá-la. De machucá-la. Ela não entendia.

Ela não entendia porque eu tinha me recusado a dizer isso a ela.

Meu raciocínio era sólido. Porque assustá-la? Ela já estava tendo problemas para dormir. Ela continuava a ter pesadelos. Ela se jogava e se virava e saltava por sua própria sombra. Por que dar a esses medos qualquer mérito quando eu era mais do que capaz de protegê-la?

Eu tinha ligado para Emmett apenas para conseguir apoio moral. Depois eu disse a ele sobre toda a conversa com Cameron, e ele tinha tomado o primeiro vôo para Seattle.

"Deixe-me fazer algumas chamadas," ele havia oferecido no café da manhã. "Eu posso ter esse filho da puta nadando com os peixes na hora do almoço."

"Tentador. Mas eu prometi a ela."

"Eu não prometi a ela," ele resmungou enquanto enchia a cara com ovos. "Basta dizer a palavra, mano. Vou manter seu nome fora disso. Ninguém saberá, somente nós."

Eu refleti sobre sua proposta muitas vezes desde aquele fim de semana. Ela nunca estaria segura. Não enquanto Cameron fosse um homem livre. O sistema de justiça já havia permitindo que o bastardo andasse nas ruas. Eu tinha que vê-lo todos os dias no hospital, e era tudo que eu poderia fazer para não espancá-lo na sua fodida cara.

Tomei banho rapidamente e me sentei na cama, sabendo que tentar dormir era uma piada completa. Eu lhe devia um pedido de desculpas. Instintivamente, eu sabia disso. Era verdade que eu estava sendo irracional. E ela, provavelmente, entenderia a minha proteção se eu tivesse dado a ela todas as informações, mas eu simplesmente não poderia fazer isso. Ainda não. Mas eu sabia que ia ter que encontrar uma maneira de deixá-la ir. Não era como se eu pudesse deixar o meu trabalho apenas para levá-la para a aula. Além disso, ela estava falando sério sobre começar seu próprio estúdio, e eu queria encorajar isso.

Um par de horas se passaram enquanto eu tentava formular meu pedido de desculpas na minha cabeça. "Eu sinto muito por te amar tanto que queira protegê-la", soou um pouco sarcástico, mesmo se não fosse nada além da verdade. "Peço desculpas por ser um maldito arrogante, mas é para seu próprio bem" não iria funcionar, também.

Com um suspiro, saí da minha cama e caminhei em direção a minha porta. Abri-a suavemente e olhei para o corredor. Eu podia ver o contorno tênue de luz espreitando para fora de debaixo de sua porta. Eu caminhei lentamente em direção a seu quarto e bati na porta.

Silêncio.

Então, a minha menina ia fazer-me trabalhar por isso.

Com um suspiro, eu virei a maçaneta e abri a porta. Ela estava deitada de costas para a porta. Eu não poderia dizer se ela estava dormindo, mas ela estava definitivamente chorando e tremendo incontrolavelmente. Corri para a cama e subi debaixo das cobertas.

"Shh, Bella. Está tudo bem...", eu sussurrei contra seu cabelo quando a puxei de volta contra o meu peito. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e eu reconheci isso como um de seus pesadelos. Isso tinha acontecido pelo menos uma vez, todas as noites, pelas duas últimas semanas. A única diferença era que, durante esses tempos, eu estive ao seu lado e tinha sido capaz de acalmá-la de volta para o sono com o meu toque. Mas esta noite, eu a irritei tanto que ela insistiu em me mostrar como ela realmente era independente e sofreria isso sozinha.

Foda-se essa merda.

"Bella", eu sussurrei suavemente, acariciando seus cabelos suavemente. "Baby, eu estou aqui. Eu te amo tanto. Por favor, acorde." Continuei esfregando suas costas, acariciando seus cabelos, beijando sua nuca... qualquer coisa para deixá-la saber que eu estava aqui. Não demorou muito. Dentro de alguns minutos, sua respiração foi voltando ao normal e ela começou a parar de tremer.

Eu não poderia negar a emoção que eu sentia toda vez. Eu odiava que ela estivesse tendo sonhos recorrentes sobre aquela noite. Mas eu amava poder cuidar dela. Que o meu toque e minha voz fossem suficientes para acalmá-la.

"É isso", eu encorajei-a quando eu pressionei meu rosto em seu pescoço. Eu inalei o cheiro dela, e ela nunca deixou de prestar a sua própria influência calmante. "Tudo está bem, amor."

Bella se moveu contra mim, e eu sabia que ela estava acordando. Puxei-a mais contra mim e beijei seus cabelos.

"Realmente? Está tudo bem mesmo?" Sua voz estava cansada e trêmula.

"Claro que está", eu sussurrei. Ela virou-se para que ela pudesse me encarar, e nossos narizes se tocaram. Eu acariciei seu rosto suavemente. Ela fechou os olhos e derreteu contra o meu toque.

"Desliga a luz?"

Eu sorri e me afastei dela apenas o suficiente para desligar sua luz de cabeceira. Ela esfregou seu rosto contra o meu peito, e eu passei meus braços em volta dela, puxando-a para perto do meu lado. Nós nos colocamos em um silêncio confortável por alguns minutos antes que eu encontrasse minha coragem.

"Sinto muito, querida."

"Eu também", ela sussurrou, pressionando um beijo no meu peito.

"Eu te amo", eu ofereci em minha defesa. "Se alguma coisa acontecesse com você... se eu perdesse você..." Minha voz sumiu quando eu estava sobrecarregado com a verdade por trás de minhas palavras. Meu estômago embrulhou em reação às minhas palavras, e eu puxei-a mais apertado contra mim.

"Eu_ estou _com medo", admitiu, ela com um sussurro. "E se eu nunca esquecer, daquela noite? E se eu acordar do mesmo pesadelo, noite após noite? E se eu ficar com muito medo de sair de casa? Para andar para minhas aulas? Para dormir sozinha?"

"Essa última é fácil", eu sorri, beijando-a no templo. "Você nunca tem que dormir sozinha."

"Você acabará tendo de voltar para os plantões noturnos."

"Eu não preciso."

"Mas então ele ganhou, Edward. Você não vê? Ele vai manter-me presa nesse apartamento. Ele vai controlar o meu humor. Meus sonhos. Sua carreira. Minha capacidade de cuidar do meu filho. Nosso futuro. Ele não pode ganhar, Edward! Não podemos deixar isso acontecer. Ele não pode nos controlar. Nós não podemos deixá-lo nos _tocar._"

E eu sabia que ela estava certa. Ao ser um maldito super protetor e não a deixar viver sua vida, estava dando a Mitch Cameron exatamente o que queria.

Controle.

Controle sobre nós.

Controle sobre ela.

Ele teve total poder sobre nós pelas duas últimas semanas, e essa merda tinha que parar.

"Ele _não pode_ nos tocar", eu repeti as palavras para ela. "Nada pode nos tocar, baby." Minha mão acariciou seu rosto suavemente, e ela suspirou satisfeita quando se aninhou em meu peito.

"Eu te amo", eu sussurrei. "E eu prometo. Sem mais babás. Sem mais namorado Neandertal."

Senti seu sorriso na minha pele. "Eu também te amo. E obrigado. Obrigado por me amar. Obrigado por me proteger. E obrigado por manter sua promessa."

Ela estava dormindo dentro de minutos, e eu ouvi seus roncos suaves na escuridão do quarto.

Assim que eu estava começando a cochilar, eu sorri quando eu percebi que tínhamos acabado de sobreviver a nossa primeira briga. Nós gritamos e gritamos e batemos as portas. Mas no final da noite, lá estávamos nós - envoltos nos braços um do outro.

Estávamos certos.

Nada poderia nos tocar.

* * *

_**N/B~** Quero um Edward Neandertal, na verdade não, acho que ninguém suporta, voltamos as postagens normalmente. Sem atrasos e bla bla bla : )_

_Lary Reeden _

_**Nota da Irene:** Voltamos mesmo! Estamos tentando voltar a sermos pontuais. hhahahaah. Amanhã... Palavras com Amigos. \o/_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_Tradutora: Carol Capelari**  
**_

**BPOV**

Cumprindo com sua palavra, Edward cessou com a rotina de namorado superprotetor. Claro, ele ainda estava certificando-se de que eu tranquei todas as portas quando ele estava trabalhando, e ele ainda me ligava de hora em hora. Mas ele sempre me garantia que ele não estava me verificando. Ele apenas "precisava ouvir o som da minha voz porque ele sentia muito a minha falta." É claro, nós dois sabíamos que era apenas metade da verdade, mas deixei-o continuar porque eu honestamente não me importava com seus telefonemas, e eu sabia que aliviaria sua mente saber que eu estava sã e salva. Com a persuasão de Edward, eu tinha começado a falar com uma terapeuta, uma bonita e inteligente mulher chamada Dra. Angela Weber. Nossas consultas eram duas vezes na semana, e ela não era mais do que maravilhosa e encorajadora.

Minhas aulas eram interessantes, mas, até agora, não eram realmente um desafio. Edward insistiu que a maioria das aulas introdutórias eram fáceis, e que eu não deveria esperar por muito nesse semestre. A diversão começaria no próximo semestre quando eu teria alguns poucos cursos de gestão e realmente teria uma idéia do que é necessário para executar o meu próprio negócio. Parece que a matemática estará envolvida, e eu não estava muito animada com isso. Matemática nunca foi o meu forte. Eu tinha admitido os meus medos para a Alice em uma tarde após o almoço.

"Você planeja ter clientes pagantes, Bella?"

"Mas é claro que sim. E eu estou pensando em ter calculadoras, também. Por que diabos eu preciso saber matemática apenas para abrir um estúdio de dança?"

Ela então começou a gritar frases como "margens de lucro" e "pagamento de impostos", e eu resolvi que alguns cursos de matemática financeira provavelmente não seriam uma má idéia.

Apesar de ainda estar com medo da matemática, eu poderia admitir que, pela primeira vez em semanas, eu estava realmente feliz. E é claro que hoje eu seria obrigada a mudar tudo isso.

Hoje foi o primeiro dia do Seth na pré escola.

Eu só chorei umas centenas de vezes durante a semana passada me preparando para essa ocasião. Eu tinha ficado chorosa ontem à noite quando ele escolheu a sua própria roupa do primeiro dia de aula. E, novamente, há poucos minutos atrás, quando ele encheu sua nova mochila do Bob Esponja com material escolar e me pediu um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim para o almoço.

"Você está indo muito bem," Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto eu colocava as duas fatias de pão juntas. Eu já tinha destruído um sanduíche inocente com minhas inúteis tentativas de não chorar.

"Eu não me sinto bem," eu murmurei quando eu tampei o frasco da manteiga de amendoim. Edward passou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e beijou o meu ombro. Eu suspirei satisfeita quando minha cabeça encostou, no seu ombro.

"Mãe, o meu sanduíche está pronto?" A voz de Seth interrompeu o silêncio na cozinha. Ele entrou na cozinha com sua mochila amarrada em seu pequeno corpo. Ele estava vestindo sua calça jeans e sua camiseta do Homem Aranha. Seus sapatos estavam desamarrados, mas fora isso, ele pareceria perfeito. Meu pequeno menino estava crescendo. Meu corpo tremeu como se essa fosse uma nova revelação, e os braços do Edward apertaram a minha cintura.

"O seu sanduíche está pronto, amigo," Edward sorriu quando ele entregou à Seth a sua lancheira. Edward se ofereceu para ajudá-lo a colocar a lancheira em sua mochila, mas Seth a pegou e abriu o zíper antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse piscar.

Meu bebê não precisava mais de mim.

Eu me virei de costas para eles quando uma lágrima escorreu do meu olho.

"Precisa de ajuda com seus sapatos?"

Seth acenou para Edward, e ele se ajoelhou no chão para ajudar Seth a amarrar seus sapatos. Nós estávamos praticando amarrar os sapatos há algum tempo, e ele estava realmente ficando muito bom nisso, mas ele sempre tinha problemas em amarrar os laços apertados o suficiente para que os mesmos ficassem parados pelo resto do dia.

"Aqui vamos nós," Edward sorriu para o meu pequeno menino, e Seth agarrou-o no pescoço com um abraço apertado.

"Você vai para a escola comigo, certo?" Seth perguntou esperançosamente. Edward olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e esperançosos, também.

"Mas é claro que ele vai para a escola conosco," eu balancei a cabeça, e fui recompensada com meus dois sorrisos favoritos em todo o mundo.

Seth andou entre nós, lado a lado, enquanto nós caminhávamos através das portas do Grace Elementary School*. Eu gostaria de pegar o Edward olhando para mim com o canto do olho, esperando eu me decompor em histeria. Mas eu estava determinada em permanecer forte. Tentei-me concentrar na pequena mão do menino junto a minha e nas paredes da escola lindamente decoradas. Nós viramos a esquina que levava para a seção pré-escolar da escola, e os sons de crianças chorando nos acolheu. Seth apertou minha mão mais forte quando fizemos o caminho para sua sala de aula. Nós checamos o número da sala, encontramos o nome do Seth na lista de chamada pendurada no lado de fora da porta, e tentamos fazer o nosso caminho para dentro.

_* Grace Elementary School: escola fundamental/primária_

Um menino de quatro anos de idade e sua mãe quem bloqueavam o nosso caminho.

A mãe, olhando aflita com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, estava implorando ao seu filho para largar a perna dela. Ele estava completamente envolvido em torno dos tornozelos dela, chutando e gritando, implorando a ela para levá-lo de volta para casa. Eu olhei dentro da sala e notei três outras famílias que lidavam com a mesma situação.

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos e em seguida para o Seth. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, observando a cena ao redor dele.

"Por que eles estão chorando?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

Eu me esforcei para manter minha voz firme. "Porque suas mães e seus pais estão deixando-os aqui na escola. Você se lembra que nós explicamos que você ficaria aqui o dia todo, e que Edward e eu não poderíamos ficar com você?"

Ele balançou a cabeça seriamente. "Porque eu sou um menino grande."

"É isso mesmo," eu sorri quando me ajoelhei ao lado dele. "E porque você irá amar a pré escola. Você vai ter que pintar e brincar e aprender a escrever o seu nome e talvez até mesmo aprender a ler um pouco."

Edward, Seth e eu tínhamos visitado a escola na semana passada durante o Dia Aberto* para conhecer a professora do Seth e ver a sua sala de aula. A sala era iluminada e alegre, como era de se esperar que uma sala de aula pré escolar parecesse. Mas todos os pais tinham se surpreendido quando os professores começaram a discutir sobre o currículo pré escolar. A professora do Seth, Senhorita Jessica, explicou que a pré escola não é somente brincadeiras e aprendizado de cores e formas. Os pré escolares de hoje estão escrevendo seus nomes e lendo antes mesmo deles atingirem o jardim de infância.

_*Dia Aberto (Open House em inglês): evento realizado em uma instituição (escola ou universidade) onde as portas são abertas ao público em geral para permitir que as pessoas tenham um olhar em torno dela, a fim de obter informações sobre a instituição. _

"Eu quero aprender a ler," Seth sussurrou. Ele não estava brincando. Meu filho estava implorando para ler desde que ele ficou velho o suficiente para segurar um livro.

"É por isso que você está aqui," Edward se juntou a nós no chão. "Você vai aprender a ler e escrever o seu nome. E você vai fazer muitos amigos. E Mamãe e eu estaremos aqui para buscá-lo esta tarde."

"Promete?" A voz de Seth era um sussurro.

"Prometo." Edward sorriu, e eles fizeram aquele pequeno gesto deles de bater com as mãos. Isso era uma coisa de homens, tinham me dito, e foi realmente a coisa mais adorável do mundo de se assistir.

"Ok." Seth beijou cada uma das nossas faces. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para o pequeno menino que tinha largado a perna da mãe, mas agora estava esperneando e gritando no chão.

"Desculpe-me," Seth disse e então passou por cima da criança que gritava e caminhou em direção às outras crianças. Edward e eu assistimos com orgulho quando ele pendurou sua mochila no gancho e foi direto para a professora para se apresentar. Senhorita Jessica olhou para a porta e acenou para nós dois antes de levar Seth para uma mesa com duas outras crianças que estavam totalmente absortas em suas folhas de colorir. Nós assistimos quando Seth se apresentou as outras crianças, e em poucos minutos, o grupo inteiro estava rindo e compartilhando os lápis de cor.

Edward e eu suspiramos com alívio.

Senhorita Jessica abriu seu caminho através da sala de aula até que ela finalmente chegou até nós. "Eu sinto muito sobre o tumulto. A primeira semana é às vezes difícil para as crianças. É um grande ajuste." Todos os nossos olhos correram para o pequeno menino chorão que estava mais uma vez enrolado em torno dos tornozelos da mãe. "Eu provavelmente deveria ir ajudá-la. Seth está indo muito bem. Eu estou muito animada para tê-lo em minha classe."

"Obrigada," eu sussurrei enquanto ela corria em direção ao pequeno menino e sua mãe. Antes que eu pudesse explodir em lágrimas, eu me virei na direção de Edward e coloquei minha cabeça no seu peito. Eu fechei os meus olhos quando ele passou os braços ao meu redor e sussurrou, "Olhe, Bella..."

Eu abri meus olhos e me virei para ver o meu filho andando em direção ao pequeno menino que gritava. Ele disse ao garoto o seu nome e perguntou se ele não gostaria de colorir com o grupo. O menino enxugou as lágrimas e agarrou a mão estendida do meu filho, e todos os adultos assistiram com admiração os meninos indo em direção a mesa.

A mãe nos deu um sorriso agradecido.

"Você criou um menino incrível," Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Tão independente. Tão inteligente, e corajoso. Você deveria estar muito orgulhosa de si mesma, Bella."

Eu fiquei sem palavras enquanto eu orgulhosamente olhava mais uma vez para o meu filho antes de voltar para o corredor. Edward pegou minha mão e me levou para o carro. Nós dirigimos em silêncio, mas ele nunca soltou a minha mão.

"Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa," ele sussurrou quando entramos no estacionamento do hospital. Como havia se tornado nossa rotina, Edward estava deixando seu carro comigo para que eu pudesse ir a escola hoje.

"Pergunte."

Ele entrou na vaga do estacionamento e desligou a ignição. Ele se virou no seu banco e pegou, ambas as minhas mãos nas suas. "Cada ano, o hospital tem dois captadores de fundos enormes. Um deles é inteiramente para crianças. Muita diversão para todas as idades com parque de diversões e jogos. É realizado em maio, e eu adoraria que nós levássemos Seth no próximo ano."

Meu coração sempre acelera quando ele faz planos inconscientemente para o nosso futuro.

"Mas em setembro de cada ano," ele continuou, "nosso segundo captador de fundos é somente para adultos. É um grande baile de gala com jantar e dança, e é bastante formal. Smokings. Vestidos. As obras. É a nossa maior arrecadação de fundos, e naturalmente, esperam que eu faça uma aparição. E eu amaria se você fosse comigo."

Eu estava momentaneamente atordoada pela imagem de Edward vestindo um smoking. Mas eu me recompus e decidi brincar um pouco com ele. "Quão formal o vestido precisa ser? Nós estamos falando de um vestido de coquetel, vestido de noite, ou vestido de baile?"

"Umm.." Sua testa franziu em concentração. "Existe alguma diferença?"

Um riso escapou dos meus lábios. "Não se preocupe. Vou perguntar a Alice."

"Alice!" Sua voz ficou aliviada. "Sim! Alice e Jasper sempre vem. Vocês duas deveriam ir juntas comprar os vestidos. Ela adoraria isso!"

"_Eu_ não," eu murmurei enquanto me lembrava dos meus vários passeios de compras com Alice ao longo dos anos. As maratonas de compras com Alice consistem em ela me arrastando para todas as lojas em um raio de cem milhas e me fazendo ficar nua no provador enquanto ela jogava as roupas caríssimas na minha cabeça. Isso era raramente divertido e sempre caro.

"Então você irá comigo?" Seu rosto estava brilhante com excitação.

"Claro que eu irei com você," eu respondi com um sorriso. "Mesmo que isso signifique uma viagem de compras com a sua irmã. Nunca deixem dizer que eu não te amo."

Seu rosto se aproximou do meu, seu hálito quente varreu o meu rosto. "Eu te amo. Eu mal posso esperar para dançar com você, e eu _realmente_ mal posso esperar para vê-la em seu vestido."

E então seus lábios estavam nos meus.

Dois dias depois, eu encontrei Alice para almoçar e comprar o vestido. Claro, Alice ficou emocionada em arrastar-me para as compras. Minha melhor amiga, com seu corpo pequeno e gracioso, tinha encontrado o seu vestido assim que saiu da escada rolante. E é claro, ele tinha se encaixado perfeitamente. Desde então, ela tinha inutilmente procurado o vestido perfeito para mim. Eu tinha tentado um total de dez vestidos. Se eu gostava, Alice o odiava. Se eu desprezava, Alice adorava. Nós estávamos fazendo essa dança de amor e ódio por três horas até agora. Enquanto Alice percorria as prateleiras, eu suspirei e desabei sobre um sofá próximo.

Minha paciência foi embora.

Eu notei a hora e liguei para o Edward.

"Oi linda"

Eu sorri com sua saudação habitual para mim. "Olá. Eu preciso de um favor."

"Já estou no meu caminho," ele riu. "Eu já comprei com a minha irmã o suficiente para saber que você não teria terminado a tempo de pegar Seth na escola. Eu já estou entrando no estacionamento."

Eu suspirei com contentamento. "Você é realmente maravilhoso, você sabe disso, certo?"

Momentos depois, Alice estava parada em pé na minha frente com um vestido que parecia três tamanhos, menor e que tinha um monte de amarras na cintura. Ela fez sinal para eu ir ao provador. Eu me despedi de Edward e dei um longo olhar ao vestido antes de suspirar para minha melhor amiga.

"O que diabos é isso?"

"Isso é chamado de corset, Bella."

"Eu bufei e joguei o vestido de volta para ela. "A Guerra Civil acabou, Alice."

Ela pisou duro em direção ao espelho. "Pare de ser um bebê e experimente-o. Essa cor ficará linda com o seu tom de pele, e espartilhos fazem coisas incríveis com os seus seios."

"Meus seios estão bem," eu resmunguei enquanto me despi e fechei os olhos quando ela colocou o tecido sobre a minha cabeça. Ela ajeitou cada centímetro do vestido, e eu me olhei no espelho. Isso realmente não parecia tão ruim.

"Nós, não estamos prontas," Alice me informou. "Segure-se na parede."

"O que você..." Antes que eu pudesse terminar a pergunta, ela puxou as amarras do corset firmemente contra o meu estômago.

"Porra… Eu não posso respirar!" Eu ofeguei enquanto ela continuava a puxar as amarras. Eu me segurei na parede e me concentrei em não passar mal.

"Agora, abra os seus olhos."

Com a tortura terminada, eu obedeci e me olhei no espelho.

"Wow."

Alice sorriu alegremente. "Eu sei."

"Esses são meus?"

Até eu tive que reconhecer que o meu decote era impressionante.

"Tudo seu, babe. Com uma pequena ajuda do corset. Coisas incríveis. Agora, aqui está a questão. Você consegue dançar com esse vestido?"

Ela estava brincando?

"Alice eu não consigo _respirar_ com esse vestido."

Ela empurrou o seu lábio para fora e fez beicinho. "Mas você pode aguentá-lo por algumas horas? Edward vai morrer quando ele te ver com esse vestido. Parece adorável em você."

Eu suspirei, e o simples movimento realmente feriu minhas costelas. Eu considerei o meu dilema. Eu poderia dizer sim e comprar esse vestido e a as compras estariam terminadas. E Edward _adoraria_ esse vestido. Qualquer homem heterossexual adoraria. Infelizmente, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu conseguiria dançar com esse vestido em um extravagante baile de arrecadação de fundos na frente dos colegas de Edward quando eu não conseguia sequer respirar.

"Por que nós não continuamos procurando, mas mantemos esse como uma opção no caso de nós não encontrarmos nada melhor?"

Os olhos da Alice se iluminaram com a idéia de fazer mais compras. "Fechado! Eu vou continuar procurando. Fique aqui."

"Me desamarre primeiro!" Eu gritei tão alto quanto eu pude. Um grande feito considerando que não havia oxigênio em meus pulmões. Ela riu e desamarrou o corset antes de ir para fora do provador. Eu mal sentei quando ela saltou para dentro do provador com um vestido azul cobalto, que felizmente, não tinha o corset à vista. O corpete foi frizado com faixas pratas. Ele era simples e bonito, e eu rezei para que ele servisse.

"Experimente-o," Alice vibrou com entusiasmo, "e eu vou procurar sapatos, jóias, uma bolsa..."

Eu rolei os meus olhos, mas deslizei ansiosamente o vestido pelo meu corpo. O vestido abraçou minhas curvas, e eu tenho vergonha de admitir que eu guinchei animadamente. Ele se encaixou perfeitamente, e eu o amei.

Mas será que Edward amaria?

"Oh meu Deus! Ele vai fodidamente amar!" Alice exclamou enquanto caminhava de volta para o provador e me entregou um par de sapatos com salto. Seu entusiasmo era contagiante, e eu me encontrei rindo quando eu cuidadosamente calcei os sapatos nos meus pés.

"Perfeição," ela murmurou. "Meu Deus, esse azul fica lindo em você."

"Ele vai gostar?" eu perguntei nervosamente enquanto eu dava mais uma olhada no espelho.

"Ele vai absolutamente amar. Ele pode rasgá-lo fora de você antes mesmo de vocês saírem de casa. Agora tire-o e deixe-me pagá-lo enquanto você se veste."

Enquanto eu abotoava a minha calça jeans, eu considerei as palavras dela. O pensamento de Edward rasgando o vestido bonito de mim causou massivas borboletas na boca do meu estômago. Ele tinha sido tão cuidadoso comigo desde o ataque. Tão doce e paciente. Mas eu estava cansada da doçura e paciência, e eu não tinha vergonha de admitir que eu tinha segundas intenções em escolher o vestido perfeito.

Eu queria o Edward, mais do que eu jamais quis alguém em toda a minha vida. Eu o amava mais do que eu jamais imaginei ser possível. A noite de gala pode ser a noite. _A_ noite. Nós já tínhamos feito planos de deixar Seth passar a noite com a Dacy e o Derek.

Era a noite perfeita.

"Pronta para ir?" Alice sorriu quando eu caminhei para a caixa registradora. Foi só então que eu percebi que eu não havia pago o vestido. Eu não tinha sequer olhado para o preço na etiqueta, o que era tão incomum. Sem uma palavra, ela me entregou a sacola com o vestido e me conduziu em direção à saída.

"Umm, Alice? Eu não preciso pagar por isso?"

Ela balançou com a cabeça que não, mas permaneceu em silêncio até nós chegarmos ao carro. Depois de cuidadosamente colocar as sacolas e os acessórios no banco de trás, ela dirigiu para fora do estacionamento.

Meus olhos se estreitaram. "Fale."

Ela riu enquanto ela apertava os botões no rádio. "Eu precisava ter você em um espaço fechado antes de nós termos essa discussão. Não tenha um ataque, Bella."

Eu literalmente rosnei sobre a minha respiração.

"Ele queria comprar essas coisas para você. Não seja difícil."

Eu mordi o meu lábio inferior. "Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Ele sabe como eu me sinto sobre ele me comprar coisas, especialmente coisas extravagantes."

"É por isso que ele _me_ deu o cartão de crédito. Ele sabia que você nunca aceitaria isso. Meu irmão te ama. Te adora. Venera o chão em que você pisa. Deixe-o fazer isso. Deixe-o mimá-la. Ele totalmente espera uma discussão quando você chegar em casa. Ele está preparado para isso. Por que você não o surpreende e apenas o agradece? Mas por tudo o que é sagrado, por favor não mostre a ele o vestido! Não mostre sequer os sapatos. Deixe-o obter o efeito completo na noite de gala."

Minutos depois, eu fiz o meu caminho até a cozinha carregando os resultados da nossa maratona de compras. Eu atravessei a sala e encontrei Edward e Seth no sofá assistindo desenhos animados. A visão deles juntos nunca falhava em me tirar o fôlego.

"Como foi a escola?" Eu me inclinei e beijei a bochecha do meu homenzinho. Edward olhou para mim, seus olhos arregalados com antecipação. Seus ombros estavam tensos, e eu poderia dizer que ele ficou surpreso por eu estar tão calma.

"Ótimo," Seth respondeu sem tirar seus olhos da tela. "Nós pintamos com os dedos hoje."

"Isso é bom." Eu me virei para o meu outro homem favorito. "E como foi o seu dia?" Eu beijei a bochecha do Edward suavemente. Ele realmente era o homem mais doce no mundo. Ele pegou o meu filho na escola e agora estava aninhado no sofá assistindo desenhos animados com ele. Ah, e ele acabou de me comprar um vestido e sapatos matadores. Ele era maravilhoso, ele amava meu filho e eu, e ele não merecia minha birra boba.

Ele suspirou com alívio. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando os seus olhos fitaram os meus. Ele sempre olhou para mim como se eu fosse a garota mais bonita do mundo. Enquanto eu sabia que estava longe da verdade, isso nunca deixou de me emocionar que ele verdadeiramente acreditava nisso.

"Meu dia está perfeito agora. Venha sentar conosco."

Eu balancei a cabeça em direção as sacolas nas minhas mãos. "Apenas me deixe pendurar isso. Eu volto logo."

Depois de colocar o vestido e os sapatos no armário, eu cuidadosamente coloquei os brincos e a pulseira em minha caixa de jóias. Alice tinha um gosto impecável, não havia dúvidas sobre isso.

Eu voltei para a sala de estar e me aninhei no sofá ao lado de Seth. Ele adorava ser imprensado entre nós, e ele sempre pegava cada uma das nossas mãos nas suas pequeninas sempre que nós nos aconchegávamos assim. Nós rimos do desenho animado pela próxima meia hora, e no momento em que os créditos rolaram, Seth estava roncando no peito do Edward. Eu assisti com um sorriso enquanto o meu menino dormia pacificamente, meu coração se contraiu como acontecia sempre que eu tinha a oportunidade de assistir o meu filho com o Edward. A doçura e ternura desses momentos sempre abalavam o meu núcleo.

Seth entendia que o nome do pai dele era Jacob. Ele também entendia, tanto quanto um pequeno menino poderia entender, que o seu pai estava no céu. Mas eu também entendi que os pais não tinham de ser os pais sanguíneos. Pais amarravam os seus sapatos, e te pegavam na escola, e se sentavam no sofá e assistiam desenhos animados com você. Eles te davam banho quando a sua mãe estava ocupada estudando, e eles liam a sua história de ninar favorita para você toda noite.

Seth finalmente tinha um pai.

Eu olhei para o Edward e o encontrei olhando para mim, um doce sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Eu não poderia deixar de me perguntar como ele se sentia em relação a isso. Eu sei que ele me ama. E ele ama o Seth. Mas ele está pronto para preencher esse vazio particular na vida do Seth?

"O que você está pensando?" Ele sussurrou sobre a cabeça de Seth.

Eu sorri. "Pensando sobre você e Seth e quão próximos vocês estão."

"Eu o amo," ele simplesmente sussurrou.

"Ele ama você, também."

"Isso te incomoda? Que ele me ame?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Nem um pouco. Eu estou muito feliz que ele tenha você em sua vida. Você é tão bom com ele. Ele precisa de você, Edward."

Ele olhou para o meu filho dormindo. Seus dedos passaram por uma mecha do cabelo do Seth. "Eu preciso dele, também." Os olhos do Edward se desviaram para mim, sua voz cheia de emoção. "E eu preciso de você, Bella. Eu amo tanto vocês dois que dói. Eu não consigo sequer imaginar ficar sem um de vocês, porque quando eu imagino... quando eu apenas tento _imaginar_ ficar sem vocês dois... isso sempre me faz sentir como seu tivesse levado um chute no estômago. Como se eu não pudesse respirar…"

Meus olhos se encheram com lágrimas de compreensão. Isso foi exatamente como eu me senti quando eu tentei imaginar minha vida sem ele. Mas por que ele parece tão chateado? Será que ele pensa seriamente que eu o estava deixando?

"Nós não vamos a lugar algum," eu sussurrei suavemente.

O rosto dele se contorceu com uma mistura de medo e alívio. "Bella, eu tenho que te contar algo... algo sobre... sobre _ele_."

Sua ênfase na última na última palavra enviou calafrios na minha espinha. Nós não havíamos falado do Mitch nas últimas semanas. "Okay…" Eu respondi hesitante. "Leva o Seth para a cama dele?"

Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente e levou o meu pequeno menino para o seu quarto. Quando ele retornou, o seu rosto estava pálido. Assustada, eu peguei a sua mão e o puxei para baixo no sofá comigo.

"Edward, o que foi?"

Ele segurou a minha mão com força e olhou em meus olhos quando ele confirmou o que eu esperava. _Havia_ peças faltando no quebra-cabeça, exatamente como eu pensava. A explicação do porque Edward tem sido tão protetor depois do ataque. Eu tentei manter a calma quando ele relatou a sua conversa com Mitch naquela manhã.

"Ele é completamente delirante, Bella. Ele realmente acredita que você o ama e que vocês pertencem um ao outro. Eu estou tão surpreso que ele não tentou entrar em contato com você. Isso me mantém acordado à noite, imaginando como ele vai fazer isso, porque eu realmente espero que ele irá tentar falar com você. E então eu tenho que vê-lo no hospital, e tudo o que eu posso fazer é não rasgar a porra do coração dele para fora do seu peito..."

Eu arrastei os meus dedos suavemente ao longo da sua mão. "Bem, isso certamente explica porque você estava sendo tão protetor. Por que você não me contou?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça tristemente enquanto brincava com uma mecha do meu cabelo. "Você já estava tendo problemas para dormir. Você pulava quando via sua sombra. Eu não queria piorar a situação."

"Por que você está me contando agora?"

Ele suspirou pesadamente. "Porque você está mais forte agora. Você está dormindo e sorrindo e indo para a aula. Os pesadelos quase foram embora. E você merece saber a verdade para que você possa estar preparada no caso de ele tentar entrar em contato com você. Nada de estranho tem acontecido? Ninguém está seguindo você ao redor do campus? Nenhuns e-mails ou textos estranhos?

Eu neguei com minha cabeça. "Claro que não. Eu teria te contado."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu sinto muito por não ter te contado a história toda. Eu sinceramente estava apenas tentando te proteger."

"Eu sei."

Ele me envolveu em seus braços, e nós nos sentamos em um silêncio confortável por mais alguns minutos antes de eu perceber que eu devia a ele um agradecimento. Isso certamente aliviaria o clima.

"A propósito, você me comprou um vestido maravilhoso e um par de sapatos de salto alto foda-me hoje. Minha estilista o agradece, e eu também."

Ele riu alto. "De nada para vocês duas. Eu não posso acreditar que você não começou uma briga."

"Eu pensei nisso," eu admiti com um sorriso. "Mas então eu decidi que há coisas piores nesse mundo do que ter um homem maravilhoso que quer me comprar coisas bonitas. Então muito obrigada."

Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Saltos foda-me?"

"Sim".

"Esses parecem divertidos. Eu posso vê-los?"

"Desculpe. Alice disse que não."

"Hmph."

Eu ri da sua cara, que estava fazendo biquinho. "Ela disse que você tinha que esperar até a noite da arrecadação para que você possa obter o efeito completo."

"Bem, eu não posso esperar para ver você," ele sussurrou, roçando seus lábios contra o meu lóbulo. "Você sabe, eu estava pensando... Seth vai estar fora nessa noite." Seus lábios fizeram o caminho para o lado do meu pescoço, e o meu corpo tremeu.

"Ele vai," eu concordei sem fôlego.

"E você vai estar toda arrumada... usando aqueles saltos foda-me..." Seu braço apertou ao redor da minha cintura enquanto eu passava os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Eu corri os meus dedos pelo seu cabelo e suspirei quando a sua boca viajou para baixo na minha clavícula. "Essa seria a noite perfeita..."

"A noite perfeita..." eu sussurrei quando ele me puxou mais perto contra o seu peito e pressionou os lábios macios nos meus. Seu beijo era gentil e doce, assim como todos os outros, mas esse parecia um pouco mais desesperado. Um pouco mais, ávido. E isso era exatamente o que eu queria.

"Eu tenho uma confissão a fazer," minha voz ficou áspera quando os seus lábios deixaram os meus para viajar ao longo da minha mandíbula. Eu tremi contra o seu toque. "Eu planejei te seduzir naquela noite, de qualquer maneira."

Ele parou de me beijar e pressionou sua testa contra a minha. Olhando nos meus olhos, ele sussurrou, "Isso é uma promessa? Me prometa que você irá me seduzir, Bella."

Eu ri com a sua súplica. "Eu prometo."

Ele sorriu animadamente. "Dois dias. Em apenas dois dias… você vai realmente ser minha..."

Eu suspirei satisfeita. "Edward, eu já sou sua."

"E eu sou seu," ele prometeu suavemente, pressionando seus lábios na minha testa.

* * *

**N/T:** _Meu Deus que menino mais fofo esse Seth! A Bella estava toda preocupada com ele no seu primeiro dia de aula e o menino mostrou que é super maduro para a idade dele. 3 E esse baile de gala? Promete né? Aposto que esses dois safadjeeenhos estão contando as horas para que chegue logo a "noite perfeita". E vocês garotas, o que acharam do capítulo?_

_Carol_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_Tradutora: Leili Pattz**  
**_

**BPDV**

Eu cuidadosamente apliquei o meu rímel, grata mais uma vez por não precisar de cílios postiços. Graças à minha mãe, eu tinha sido abençoada com cílios longos e cheios, que só precisavam de um par de camadas de rímel para realmente se destacarem em meu rosto de forma simples.

Meu estômago estava cheio de borboletas pela noite que vinha, mas os sentimentos de excitação estavam misturados com um toque de ansiedade. O baile do hospital era para todos os médicos do Hospital Infantil de Seattle, e isso, infelizmente, incluía Mitch Cameron. Após o convite de Edward, ele admitiu que o Dr. Cameron provavelmente faria uma aparição. Enquanto eu não estava animada sobre ficar cara a cara com o pervertido, eu me recusei a perder esta noite incrível com o homem que eu amava. Edward concordou comigo, mas ele não queria correr nenhum risco e decidiu chamar reforços.

A família Cullen inteira viajou para Seattle para desfrutar do baile, e eu estava animada para vê-los pela primeira vez em anos. Edward me assegurou que Carlisle e Esme sempre faziam uma aparição na arrecadação importante, mas isso seria a primeira vez de Emmett no evento. Não era nenhum segredo porque ele estaria indo este ano, e eu admito que me senti um pouco mais segura sabendo que Emmett estaria no posto de guarda-costas durante toda a noite. Não que eu não me sentisse segura com Edward ao meu lado, mas confiava em Emmett para me manter segura e manter o temperamento de Edward sob controle. Com Jasper e Alice já na cidade, o baile estava servindo como uma reunião de família, e eu estava feliz por ser incluída.

Carlisle e Esme chegaram ontem, e como esperado, tinham se apaixonado completamente por Seth assim que colocaram os olhos sobre ele. Seth os aceitou imediatamente, especialmente Carlisle, e quando vi meu filho rastejar em seu colo, eu me lembrei que tinha muito tempo que Seth tinha passado algum tempo com seus avós. Eu teria que fazer uma viagem para Forks muito em breve.

Esme tinha cozinhado o jantar para todos nós, e logo que Emmett chegou, estávamos todos reunidos em volta da mesa de Edward e da deliciosa comida e conversa fácil. Os Cullen tinham sido uma constante em minha vida. Esme e eu tínhamos ficado especialmente próximas durante meu verão em sua casa, e poderia dizer que ela estava completamente feliz por ver meu relacionamento com Edward. Sua alegria era visível cada vez que ele acariciava minha bochecha ou beijava minha testa. Mesmo Carlisle, geralmente tão sério e conservador, estava sorrindo enquanto observava Edward interagir com Seth e eu.

Eu não pude evitar de sorrir quando me lembrei da minha conversa com Esme, depois do jantar da noite passada.

_"Você faz bem para ele", Esme comentou enquanto limpamos a cozinha. "Eu nunca o vi tão feliz."_

_"Ele é bom para mim, também." Suspirei satisfeita. "Foi tão inesperado Esme. Nós não planejamos que isso acontecesse."_

_"O amor é raramente previsto", Esme sorriu, pensativa. "Meu filho nunca foi alguém que demonstra afeto, então eu sinto muito que eu não possa esconder como estou emocionada cada vez que ele toca em você. Você sabe, ele só recentemente encontrou seu caminho de volta para nós. Ele estava tão concentrado em se tornar um médico. Carlisle esperava muito de Edward. As expectativas eram terrivelmente altas, e seu pai e eu tivemos mais do que uma discussão sobre o assunto. Mas ele era um estudante perfeito, mesmo que sua vida social e suas viagens para casa sofressem com isso. Então ele se casou com aquela mulher..." A voz dela sumiu como se tivesse engolido algo desagradável. Eu vi a mão dela limpar a panela um pouco mais furiosamente do que o necessário. "Ele lhe disse muito sobre ela?"_

"_Apenas que ela foi embora porque ele era um péssimo marido," eu admiti._

_"Tenho certeza que essa parte é verdade", Esme concordou. "Edward estava inteiramente focado em sua carreira para ser um bom marido para alguém. Mas ela era..." Sua voz era apenas um sussurro enquanto ela lutava para encontrar as palavras. A expressão dela mudou quando ela focou no meu rosto. "Bem, ela não era você, isso é certo."_

_"O que isso significa?"_

_Esme suspirou, antes de entregar-me a panela para enxaguar. "Oh, Bella. Tanya era... dura. Fria. Sem emoção. Enérgica."_

_"Enérgica nem sempre é ruim," eu ofereci, curiosa para saber por que Esme não tinha aprovado Tanya. Tinha mais na história do que Edward tinha me dito?_

_"É verdade", concordou ela. "Honestamente, ela e Edward eram muito parecidos. Durante esses anos, Edward era todas essas coisas e muito mais. Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro, compartilhavam as mesmas qualidades. Mas nunca foi um casamento. Nunca o vi segurar sua mão ou colocar o braço em torno dela." Sua voz tornou-se suave enquanto continuou. "Bella, ele mostrou sua afeição mais genuína durante o jantar de hoje à noite do que eu jamais o vi expor com Tanya. Certo que eu não estava muito próxima deles, mas ele a levava para casa nas férias, e eu nunca vi o olhar em seus olhos como eu vi cada vez que ele olhava para você esta noite. Meu filho está loucamente apaixonado por você."_

"_Eu o amo, também," admiti, embora eu estava certa por seus instintos maternais que ela já sabia disso. "E você vai ficar feliz em saber que ele não é mais frio ou insensível ou enérgico. Ele é protetor e encantador e..." Minha voz embargada caiu para um sussurro... "Ele abriu sua casa para mim e meu filho. Ele..."_

_"Ele simplesmente adora você", Esme completou meu pensamento. "Você é o sonho de uma mãe em realidade, acredite. Eu não poderia pedir uma mulher melhor para o meu filho."_

_"Mas nós não estamos..." Comecei a discutir, mas ela me cortou com um sorriso e um abraço enorme._

_"Eu sei que vocês não estão. Ainda não." Ela beijou meu rosto suavemente. "Mas uma mãe sabe dessas coisas. Vocês serão."_

Eu cuidadosamente deslizei em meus calcanhares antes de verificar meu reflexo no espelho. Eu ainda amava esse vestido. Alice estava tão certa. O azul cobalto era perfeito na minha pele. Eu provavelmente deveria ter feito algo um pouco mais elaborado com o meu cabelo, mas eu sabia que Edward preferia assim. Ondulado e solto em volta dos meus ombros. Eu coloquei o resto das minhas joias e respirei fundo. Eu dei uma última olhada no espelho e decidi que parecia bem. Minha maquiagem era natural e meu cabelo estava solto, e eu parecia como Bella. Eu esperava que fosse o suficiente.

Eu sabia o que esta noite implicaria. Eu estaria cercada por belas mulheres em lindos vestidos. Eu certamente não queria me destacar na multidão. Eu estava disposta a me misturar com o resto. Mas eu queria que Edward se orgulhasse de ter-me em seus braços. Eu expressei meus medos a ele, e, é claro, ele negou-lhes com uma risada e me disse que eu seria a mulher mais bonita do salão, não importa o que eu estivesse vestindo. Quando caminhou em direção aos nossos quartos separados, ele tomou-me pela mão e admitiu que queria que nós pudéssemos apenas ignorar a coisa toda e pular direto para nossos planos. Seu único consolo era o fato de que ele iria me ver bem vestida, e então ele começaria a tirar o vestido do meu corpo. Ele me deu um beijo de boa noite, e o beijo era mais urgente e ansioso do que qualquer beijo que eu já tivesse compartilhado.

"Hoje à noite será incrível", sussurrei para o meu reflexo.

Eu tomei uma respiração calma me firmando, agarrei meu saco, e entrei na sala de estar.

**EPOV**

"Fodida gravata", eu murmurei enquanto eu olhava para o espelho na sala de estar. Você acharia que eu estava acostumado a usar gravata borboleta, mas eu ainda tinha problemas em deixá-las retas.

Verdade seja dita, eu sempre odiei os bailes. Passar a noite com os acionistas pomposos e líderes comunitários corruptos nunca foi minha ideia de uma noite divertida. Mas o evento arrecadava tanto dinheiro para o hospital, e Dr. C era esperado para fazer uma aparição. Eu costumava passar a noite me embriagando e lutando contra as esposas dos médicos que não viam nada de errado em foder com um dos colegas de seu marido.

No nosso primeiro ano em Seattle, Tanya tinha me acompanhado até o baile, e ela amou cada minuto. Claro, ela adorava ser o centro das atenções e se vestir bem com o vestido mais caro que pudesse encontrar. Ela desempenhou o papel da esposa troféu com talento incrível, e eu me lembro do quanto isso tinha me enjoado.

Foi à única vez que eu a convidei. Nós nos divorciamos antes do próximo baile acontecer.

A arrecadação desse ano seria diferente. De muitas formas.

Em primeiro lugar, eu teria Bella ao meu lado. Era um pouco embaraçoso admitir o quanto isso me deixava animado. Eu não podia esperar para vê-la. Não podia esperar para entrar naquele salão de baile com Bella em meus braços. Em segundo lugar, toda a minha família estaria no salão de baile. O jantar da noite passada tinha sido confortável. Fácil. Apenas... bom. E eu sabia que era porque eu tinha me soltado, e porque meus pais estavam tão felizes em me ver feliz.

Mas, na verdade, a parte mais importante da minha noite seria após as festividades, e eu poderia levar Bella para casa e fazer amor com ela pela primeira vez. Eu a amava, mais do que eu sempre pensei que seria possível um homem amar uma mulher.

Meu pai e minha mãe eram a exceção. Eu já os tinha visto tantas vezes durante a minha infância. Quando achavam que ninguém estava olhando, eles olhavam um para o outro. Ou roubavam um beijo. Ou ele beliscava a sua bunda. Eles estavam sempre se tocando. Sempre se adorando e se amando. Mas eu nunca esperava encontrar esse tipo de amor. Eu nunca me senti assim em relação a uma mulher. Esse tipo de amor simplesmente não existia.

"Você é um idiota", eu murmurei feliz para mim mesmo no espelho, fodidamente vertiginoso por saber que eu estava errado.

Eu continuei lutando com a minha gravata, enquanto, recordei as palavras de meu pai na noite anterior.

_"Você finalmente encontrou o seu amor", Carlisle comentou enquanto nós nos sentamos na varanda bebendo um copo de vinho. Mamãe e Bella já haviam nos banido da cozinha, e o resto da família tinha ido embora. Seth estava dormindo pacificamente no sofá._

_"Eu encontrei", eu concordei de todo o coração._

_"Você vai se casar com ela."_

_Não era uma pergunta._

_"Assim que ela deixar," eu admiti com um sorriso._

_Ele retornou meu sorriso. "Ela é muito especial. Nós sempre nos perguntamos por que não foi para a Broadway. Sua irmã deve trabalhar para a CIA. Ela é mestre em guardar segredos."_

_Eu ri. "Não era o seu segredo para contar."_

_Ele acenou com a cabeça, pensativo e olhou através das portas francesas. "Estou descobrindo que a razão de Bella não continuar com a dança é por causa desse lindo garoto dormindo no sofá?"_

_"Sim", eu sussurrei. "Mas, novamente, essa é a história da Bella para contar."_

_"Eu entendo. Eu não estava tentando me intrometer. Honestamente."_

_Eu concordei e terminando o meu copo de vinho._

_"Ele certamente é bonito. E tão inteligente. Ela fez um trabalho maravilhoso em criá-lo. E é óbvio que ele te ama."_

_"E eu o amo", eu murmurei, dando um outro olhar ao menino que tinha roubado o meu coração. "Eu não posso esperar até a primavera, quando ele poderá se juntar a Pequena Liga. Eu estava realmente pensando sobre treinar sua equipe, ou pelo menos ajudar..."_

_Eu continuei a falar sobre todas as coisas que eu queria fazer com Seth, e rosto de Carlisle estava cheio de uma emoção que eu não tinha visto em anos._

_Meu pai se orgulhava de mim._

_"Ele tem sorte de ter você, Edward. Você vai ser um pai fantástico. Você já é. E você será um marido maravilhoso. Vejo a forma como você olha para Bella. Você simplesmente a adora."_

_"Bem", eu permiti. "Se eu aprendi alguma coisa com você, foi como tratar a mulher que você ama."_

_"Estou feliz", ele sorriu calorosamente. "É engraçado. Tentei ensinar-lhe muitas coisas. Descobertas importantes na medicina e na ciência. Mas a única coisa que ficou com você foi a forma de como tratar a sua esposa."_

_"Eu vou fazer o certo desta vez", eu jurei._

_"É claro que você vai", ele sorriu. "Você encontrou algo que você não pode viver sem."_

Finalmente satisfeito com a minha gravata, eu me virei para pegar meu casaco quando um vislumbre de um vestido cobalto apareceu na minha visão periférica. Ela entrou na sala, e eu estava certo de que nunca tinha visto nada tão fodidamente belo na minha vida inteira. Meus olhos a devoraram, finalmente chegando aos saltos que tinha sido o ponto focal das minhas fantasias pelas últimas noites. Eles eram perfeitos.

Ela era perfeita.

Eu me aproximei dela, e o sorriso em seu rosto era de tirar o fôlego. Puxei-a para perto e suas mãos foram para em minha gravata. Eu olhava para ela enquanto ela a endireitava.

"Você está tão bonito", ela sussurrou docemente.

"E você está linda."

"Sério?" Ela parecia surpresa. "Quer dizer, eu realmente não fiz nada com o meu cabelo, e estes sapatos já estão matando meus pés..."

Eu coloquei meu dedo sob seu queixo e inclinei seu rosto para que ela fosse forçada a olhar para mim. Eu corri minha mão lentamente através de ondas de seu cabelo mogno.

"Eu não tenho certeza se podemos sair de casa", murmurei baixinho.

"Oh não, está tão ruim assim?" Seu rosto estava tão angustiado. Será que ela realmente não tinha ideia do quão bonita estava?

Eu segurei sua mão na minha. "Você está extraordinária. Cada centímetro de você. Eu não tenho é certeza se quero compartilhar você com mais alguém esta noite."

Ela relaxou visivelmente com minhas palavras e sorriu docemente. "Obrigado."

"Vamos?" Eu sussurrei, escovando meus lábios contra seu rosto e oferecendo meu braço. "Além disso, quanto mais rápido chegarmos lá, mais rápido podemos chegar em casa. E eu sinceramente mal posso esperar para voltar para casa."

Seu rosto estava corado de excitação, e eu pretendia fazer desta a noite mais incrível de sua vida. Eu queria esquecer Mitch Cameron – mesmo que ele estivesse no salão – por esta noite. Bella seria o meu foco. Bella seria a minha âncora.

Ela passou o braço pelo meu enquanto a levei para o carro.

**BPDV**

O Century Ballroom estava iluminado com luzes bonitas e pessoas igualmente bonitas. Edward ficou ao meu lado durante toda a noite, só me compartilhando com seu pai ou seu irmão na pista de dança.

Mesmo assim, ele só me deixou escapar de suas garras para uma dança, e então me tinha de volta nos seus braços.

"Você é um grande dançarino, eu já lhe disse isso?"

Edward sorriu. "Eu acho que você me disse isso em nosso primeiro encontro."

Nosso jantar no restaurante italiano. Aquela noite parecia ter acontecido há muito tempo. Então, muita coisa havia mudado tão rapidamente, e quase toda mudança tinha sido amarrada com felicidade e amor. A única exceção estava em pé perto do palco, nos observando atentamente, assim como ele esteve durante toda a noite.

Nós tínhamos visto ele assim que fizemos o nosso caminho para o salão de baile, e Emmett tinha ficado perto do nosso lado há todo momento desde que tinha fixado os olhos em Mitch por todo o salão. Em seu braço estava uma mulher que eu só poderia assumir ser a sua esposa. Durante toda a noite, Edward tinha orgulho e entusiasmo de me apresentar a cada um de seus colegas, mas ele me guiou cuidadosamente para longe quando Mitch e sua esposa fizeram o seu caminho em direção ao nosso grupo.

"Esta noite é nossa", sussurrei quando ele me puxou para perto em outra dança. "Não deixe que ele estrague tudo."

Edward tinha permanecido em silêncio, pressionando sua testa na minha e suspirando. Seus braços eram como correntes em volta da minha cintura, como se ele estivesse pronto para arrebatar-me e levar-me porta a fora, no primeiro sinal de problemas.

"Nossa", repetia enfaticamente. Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça solenemente.

O jantar estava delicioso, mas eu encontrei-me desejando o jantar de Esme da noite anterior. Esse tipo de coisa acontecia uma vez por ano, e eu estava feliz por estar bem vestida e dançando e de pé ao lado de Edward. Esta era uma noite importante para o hospital, e estava feliz de compartilhar isso com ele. Mas este extravagante baile só solidificou meu conhecimento de que eu era uma menina simples que não precisa de toda esse alvoroço. Apenas me dê um balde de pipoca no sofá com os meus dois caras favoritos, e eu era uma garota feliz.

Além disso, meus pés estavam me matando.

"O que você está pensando, minha garota linda", a voz de Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. O resto da mesa estava rindo de uma das muitas piadas de Emmett.

"Pensando em como isso é bom e tudo, mas eu não posso esperar para chegar em casa", eu murmurei. Ele gemeu baixinho no meu ouvido, deixando sua língua suavemente arrastar ao longo da minha orelha. Eu tremia em antecipação.

"Dança comigo?" Seus olhos estavam brilhantes de excitação.

Eu concordei e ele pegou minha mão e me levou de volta para a pista de dança. Então e daí se meus pés estavam me matando. Eu aninhei contra seu peito e suspirei satisfeita.

"Você é a mulher mais bonita no salão, você percebe." Sua voz era apenas um sussurro quando ele me puxou mais contra ele. "Todo homem neste salão está com inveja de mim."

Eu levantei minha cabeça para que pudesse olhar para o seu rosto bonito. "E toda mulher tem inveja de mim. Eu tenho que te levar para casa esta noite."

"Toda noite..." Sua voz era suave e sedutora enquanto se inclinou para me beijar. A canção era lenta, e nossos corpos estavam inconscientemente escovando uns contra os outros na mais doce forma de tortura. Sua respiração era pesada quando ele se inclinou para beijar meu pescoço. Eu arqueei contra ele, ciente de que a forma como eu estava me envolvendo em torno dele não era muito apropriada, mas achando muito difícil evitar.

"Bella, eu quero você..." Edward ofegou contra o meu pescoço, e eu gemi baixinho.

"Seria rude se a gente saísse?" Sussurrei com antecipação.

"Vai ser rude se não o fizermos", ele murmurou sensualmente. Olhei em seus olhos. Eles estavam em chamas. "Porque eu estou pronto para transar com você bem aqui na frente de todas essas pessoas, incluindo meus pais."

"Isso é provavelmente uma ideia muito ruim", eu ri, pressionando meus lábios nos dele. "Deixe-me só correr para o banheiro feminino rapidinho, e nós vamos fazer nossa fuga."

Seus olhos brilharam. "Só me deixe chamar Alice. Eu não quero que você vá lá sozinha."

Revirei os olhos. "Edward, eu sou bem capaz de ir ao banheiro sozinha. Vá dizer boa noite para a sua família. Encontro você de volta à mesa."

"Volte depressa para mim", ele sussurrou docemente. "Eu te amo, Bella."

"Eu te amo". Eu beijei seus lábios mais uma vez antes de correr para o banheiro. Eu estava uma confusão de nervos e emoção enquanto fiz o meu caminho através do banheiro lotado. Bati a porta do box atrás de mim e aproveitou a oportunidade para aliviar os meus calcanhares. Alice estava fora de sua mente para pegá-las para mim, mas certamente eram o acessório perfeito para o vestido. Eu estava terminando quando de repente eu ouvi o meu nome através da confusão de vozes.

"Você viu a acompanhante do Edward Cullen? Ela é certamente uma melhoria do que a cadela da ex-mulher dele. O nome dela é Bella?"

"Ah, sim. Bella Swan," uma voz desconhecida riu. "Agora _há_ uma história."

Minhas costas endureceram enquanto tentava reconhecer a voz.

"Que história? Ela parecia muito bem quando Edward a apresentou."

"Ah, ela é muito agradável, Emily." a voz da mulher falou pausadamente. "Meu marido diz que ela é muito... amigável. Ela é uma stripper, você sabe."

"Não!" Emily parecia surpresa. Meu estômago embrulhou.

"Sim", a outra mulher continuou. "Mitch diz que ela é muito talentosa."

Meu sangue gelou. Essa era a esposa de Mitch Cameron?

"E como é que ele sabe?" a mulher perguntou ainda incrédula. "Leah, com certeza seu marido não frequenta tais estabelecimentos."

"Bem", Leah riu alto. "Você sabe como são os homens, Emily. Quando a mulher está longe..."

"Mas ela parece tão doce."

"Oh, todas elas são. Isso é como elas ganham seu dinheiro. Elas têm que parecer doces e inocentes. Mas Bella Swan está longe de ser isso. Só espere até que a direção do hospital saiba sobre a putinha do Dr. C. Mitch acha que o conselho tem o direito de saber, e eu tenho que dizer que concordo com ele."

Elas continuaram a conversa enquanto eu sentei no vaso sanitário, tentando, sem sucesso, me acalmar. Minha cabeça girava enquanto eu lutava para fazer as suas palavras terem sentido quanto estavam ecoando nas paredes do banheiro.

Mitch Cameron iria arruinar a carreira de Edward.

Por minha culpa.

Isso tudo era minha culpa.

Meu celular vibrou em minha bolsa, e os meus dedos trêmulos mexeram no bloqueio. O nome de Edward brilhou no identificador de chamadas.

Edward.

Ele era o amor da minha vida. Eu nunca tinha vivido por ninguém, além do meu filho, e agora, eu tinha duas belas almas a amar e respeitar.

E proteger.

Eu não custaria a Edward a sua carreira. Eu não iria causar-lhe qualquer embaraço. Eu já sabia o que ele diria quando a direção do hospital o confrontasse. Iria dizer que me amava. Que eu não era mais uma stripper. Que eu ia abrir meu próprio estúdio de dança. Ele me defenderia. Ele me ama. Ele largaria o seu emprego se ele tivesse que fazer isso.

A vergonha encheu minhas veias. Era verdade. Eu não era boa o suficiente para ele. Edward merecia alguém puro e inocente e maravilhoso. Alguém que pudesse ser motivo de orgulho. Uma mulher sem passado. Não alguém como eu. Não alguém que poderia lhe custar sua carreira.

Limpei meus olhos e caminhei lentamente para fora do box. Atravessando as pessoas, eu lavei as minhas mãos e as enxuguei antes de sair pela porta. Olhei em volta e percebi que o corredor próximo ao banheiro levava a uma saída lateral. Era como um farol na noite, iluminada com um sinal vermelho.

Meu coração se quebrou em um milhão de pedaços enquanto eu caminhava em direção à saída.

**EPDV**

A mensagem de texto de Bella para Alice dizendo que ela estava em casa chegou momentos depois de ter vomitado nos arbustos fora do salão. Nós procuramos por mais de uma hora, e meu estômago estava na merda com espasmos durante a procura. Tinha sido um alívio esvaziar o conteúdo do mesmo.

Eu estava tão certo de que Mitch a tinha pegado. Que ele a seguiu até o banheiro e a raptou. Mas Cameron ainda estava no baile, sorrindo como um idiota, enquanto a vadia da Leah estava em seu braço. Era à única razão pela qual o flho da puta ainda estava vivo.

Que diabos ela estava fazendo? Por que ela saiu sem mim? Enquanto eu dirigia muito além do limite legal de velocidade na autoestrada, tentei descobrir por que diabos ela teria saído do baile. Lembrei-me de quão animada ela estava para chegar em casa. É possível que ela teria ido fazer uma surpresa? Ela iria definir o clima para a nossa noite – nossa primeira noite juntos?

Essa possibilidade me acalmava. Sim, devia ser isso. Ela estava em casa, antecipando a minha chegada. Deixei meu pé aliviar o pedal enquanto eu imaginava Bella esperando por mim na minha cama. Será que ela ainda estava usando o vestido? E os saltos? Talvez ela não estivesse usando nada. Esta possibilidade só me fez dirigir mais rápido, e em poucos minutos, eu estava andando pela minha porta da frente.

Fui recebido na porta com malas.

"Que porra é essa?"

Olhei em volta e notei na porta de entrada as de Bella e Seth encostadas na parede.

Náuseas passaram por mim.

"Oi."

Olhei para cima para vê-la de pé dentro da sala de estar. Ela estava vestida com uma camisa, jeans e tênis. E ela estava com outra fodida mala.

Eu olhei para ela, incrédulo. "O que diabos é isso?"

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. "Nós estamos indo embora."

Parecia que alguém tinha me chutado nas bolas. Eu agarrei em uma cadeira da cozinha e tentei me equilibrar.

"Embora..." Eu sussurrei, como se essa palavra fosse de alguma forma desconhecida para mim. Caí na cadeira e tentei me concentrar em sua posição na frente de mim segurando a porra da mala.

"Sim", ela respondeu. Notei que seus olhos estavam inchados. Ela obviamente estava chorando.

"Para onde você vai?"

"Eu estou indo para Forks. Seth precisa estar com seus avós. Preciso estar com o meu pai."

"Eu vou com você", sussurrei urgentemente, um pouco mais calmo agora que parecia que ela estava apenas fazendo uma viagem. "Só me deixe embalar..."

"Não, Edward," ela declarou com firmeza. "Sua vida é aqui."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Minha vida é onde você estiver."

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Sua vida é aqui", repetiu ela com calma.

"Quanto tempo você vai ficar fora?"

As lágrimas finalmente derramaram em suas bochechas. Eu queria ir até ela. Mas eu não confiava nos meus pés para me levarem. E então ela disse as palavras que gelaram minhas veias.

"Eu não vou voltar."

"Bella..." Eu choraminguei pateticamente, finalmente, encontrando força para ficar em pé. Eu andei cautelosamente em direção a ela e peguei a mala da mão dela. Atirei-a pela sala e agarrei a mão dela na minha. "O que aconteceu? Por que você está me deixando?"

Ela olhou para suas mãos unidas. "Você merece algo melhor do que eu."

"Não há nada melhor do que você", argumentei.

"Há sim", ela respondeu calmamente. "Você vai encontrar alguém que seja... perfeita para você. Alguém que você possa se orgulhar."

Do que diabos ela estava falando? "Você _é_ perfeita para mim. Eu _estou_ orgulhoso de você."

"Eu não lhe dei nenhuma razão para estar orgulhoso," Bella disse, com a voz trêmula, enquanto as lágrimas derramavam em seu rosto.

"Isso é fodidamente insano," eu finalmente explodi. "Por que você está indo embora? Você não quer me deixar. Olhe para você. Você está tremendo! Você prometeu porra! Você prometeu que nunca iria me deixar. Você prometeu!"

"Eu tenho que ir", ela sussurrou entre lágrimas, afastando-se da minha mão e pegando a mala que eu tinha jogado na sala.

"Seth..." Murmurei nas minhas próprias lágrimas. A sala estava girando. "Ele é como um filho para mim. Eu amo tanto vocês dois. Por favor, não faça isso..."

"Mas ele não é seu filho", ela sussurrou com firmeza, e meu coração acabou quebrando. "Ele é_ meu_ filho. E nós vamos para casa."

"Esta é a sua casa", eu implorei enquanto ela caminhava em direção à porta. Ela pegou todas as malas e saiu pela porta da frente. "Esta é a sua casa, Bella!"

Ela nem sequer olhou para trás quando subiu no táxi.

**~X~**

**Nota da Leili:** _Apesar de entender um pouco a Bella, ainda estou com muita vontade de dar na cara dela. Como que ela faz uma merda dessa? Ela acha mesmo que quebrar o coração do Edward assim vai resolver as coisas? Estou morrendo de dó dele, e espero que no próximo ela veja a merda que ta fazendo. Beijos e comentem! xx_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 **

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

**BPOV **

Eu estava chorando histericamente quando cheguei na porta da frente de Alice. Eu pedi ao motorista para só jogar as malas na calçada, e ele me obedeceu feliz. Qualquer coisa para conseguir tirar a garota chorando histericamente de seu táxi.

Eu tinha planejado dirigir direto para Forks. Logo me lembrei, assim que eu bati a porta do taxi que eu não tinha um carro.

Este não era um exatamente coerente, e bem pensado plano.

Eu bati suavemente e me preparei para o impacto. A porta se abriu imediatamente.

"Que merda, Bella? Você sabe que o meu irmão está sozinho em seu apartamento fodidamente enlouquecido?" Seus olhos estavam arregalados com ódio e descrença. Minha melhor amiga estava pronta para me matar. Ela continuou gritando palavrões para mim até que os meus joelhos dobraram e, finalmente, ela chamou o Jasper. Lembro-me vagamente da sensação de ter os braços de alguém embrulhados em torno de mim, me levando para o sofá.

"Eu sinto muito… eu sinto muito…" Jasper me puxou para o seu colo e me balançou suavemente. Seus braços eram os errados. Ele não estava me segurando bem. Ele não estava me segurando como Edward me segura. E esta realização me trouxe uma outra rodada de histeria.

"Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?" Alice estava tentando suavizar a sua voz. "Vocês eram tudo um sobre o outro na pista de dança. Tudo tinha estado perfeito, e então você foi para o banheiro. Ele foi para a mesa, parecendo um adolescente, sorrindo dizendo que estava levando você para casa e para que nenhum de nós ligasse, porque você não iria dar o ar das graças por dias – e a próxima coisa que eu sei é que o meu irmão estava vomitando no arbusto porque você tinha desaparecido e Emmett estava tão certo de que Cameron tinha te sequestrado que Jasper teve que pegar a sua arma, porque Em estava pronto para matá-lo assim que o visse. Mas, então, ele viu o desgraçado próximo de sua esposa na pista de dança, e você estava longe de ser encontrada." Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. "E então você me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que estava em _casa?"_ A voz de Alice quebrou na última palavra, e eu chorei copiosamente.

"Bella", a voz de Jasper estava calma. "Por favor, deixe-nos ajudar você. Obviamente aconteceu algo esta noite. Querida, você está o matando. Olhe para você. Você não quer deixá-lo ou você não teria vindo aqui. Nós vamos te ajudar."

Eu finalmente encontrei a minha voz e Alice segurou minha mão enquanto eu recordava o incidente do banheiro. Ambos engasgaram e Jasper acenou para Alice. Ela saltou do sofá e correu para fora da sala. Jasper continuou ouvindo e me ninando enquanto eu dizia a ele todas as coisas terríveis que eu tinha dito para o único homem que eu amei. As coisas horríveis, dolorosas que Edward nunca perdoaria.

"Oh, Bella," Jasper murmurou. "Você sabe que ele pensa em Seth como seu filho. Ele ama muito esse menino."

"Eu sei", eu soluçava baixinho. "Foi a coisa mais horrível que eu poderia ter dito a ele. Mas ele não ia me deixar ir, e eu não poderia lhe custar a sua carreira. Eu não poderia constrangê-lo."

"Você realmente acha que ele se importa com isso?" Jasper perguntou suavemente. "Tudo o que ele se preocupa é com a sua família. Você e Seth. Isso não é o que você disse a ele? Que vocês são uma família? Você sabe qual é a única razão de Mitch Cameron ainda está respirando, não é?"

"Sim".

"Bella, não o afaste. Conheço Edward há muito tempo. Ele mudou muito desde que ele conheceu você. Ele está feliz. Nunca o vi sorrir tanto. Na noite do ataque…" Sua voz sumiu quando ele recordou a memória. "Bella, eu nunca o tinha visto tão assustado. Ele estava louco de medo e aflito. E hoje a noite… meu Deus, o homem estava vomitando nos arbustos. Certamente você não duvida de seu amor por você."

"Não", eu sussurrei. "Eu sei que ele me ama."

"Você realmente sabe?" Jasper perguntou. "Você tem alguma ideia de quanto ele te ama? Do quanto ele precisa de você? Ele daria tudo por você, se é isso fosse preciso."

"Mas eu não quero que ele tenha que desistir de nada…"

"Talvez ele não tenha," Jasper ofereceu. "Mas você não está nem mesmo lhe dando uma chance. Bella, você não pode fugir cada vez que você encontrar um obstáculo. Você estará fugindo dele para sempre."

Eu estava tão cansada de fugir. Eu tinha fugido de Forks depois da morte de Jacob. Eu tinha fugido de Phoenix, porque eu estava cansada de ser uma filha adulta na casa da minha mãe. Eu tinha fugido do clube porque algum desgraçado estava obcecado por mim.

Eu estava cansada de fugir.

"Eu não quero mais fugir, Jasper. O que eu faço?"

"Vocês fogem juntos", Jasper sorriu, pegando a sua mão e limpando meu rosto. "Vocês pegam na mão um do outro e vocês lidam com isso, juntos. E se isso significa fugir, então vocês fogem. Mas vocês fogem juntos. Não há outra maneira, Bella."

"Ele nunca vai me perdoar", sussurrei tristemente. Jasper continuou a me balançar suavemente.

"Eu já a perdoei", a voz de Edward, doce e perfeita ecoava da porta. Engoli em seco e pisquei as lágrimas, tentando se concentrar em seu belo rosto. Seus olhos estavam meio loucos e inchados, e seu cabelo estava em pé, quase como se tivesse sido puxado violentamente.

Baixei a cabeça de vergonha.

O que eu tinha feito?

Alice voltou para a sala e puxou o irmão em um abraço apertado. Ela sussurrou algo que eu não entendi, e Edward acenou com a cabeça. Seus olhos permaneceram em mim durante toda a sua troca.

Jasper soltou os seus braços sobre mim, e eu deslizei para o sofá. "Alice, talvez devêssemos dar-lhes alguns minutos?"

"Isso não será necessário", Edward sorriu tristemente. Seus olhos permaneceram presos nos meus enquanto ele caminhava lentamente em direção ao sofá e me ofereceu sua mão. Como um ímã, minha mão avançou em direção a sua, e nós dois suspiramos suavemente quando nossos dedos se tocaram. Ele me puxou para os meus pés e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. Edward pressionou sua testa na minha e sussurrou: "Eu já coloquei as malas no carro. Venha para casa comigo, baby."

Lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto enquanto eu passava as minhas mãos através de seu cabelo desgrenhado.

"Você ainda me quer?" Eu sussurrei, descrente de que este homem incrível ainda me queria em sua vida.

"Eu sempre irei querer você."

Tudo o que eu podia fazer era assentir enquanto Edward pegava a minha mão mais uma vez e me levava para fora da porta.

A volta para casa foi silenciosa, exceto pelos meus soluços silenciosos no banco do passageiro. Edward se recusou a largar a minha mão, mesmo quando o velocímetro chegou a 80 milhas por hora, e eu realmente sentia que as suas duas mãos deveriam estar no volante.

Mas eu mantive minha boca fechada. Eu já tinha dito o suficiente por esta noite.

Ele parou na entrada, e como era a nossa rotina, eu esperava no meu lugar, até que ele chegava à porta do lado do passageiro. Peguei a mão dele e sai lentamente. Antes que eu pudesse avançar, Edward me puxou para os seus braços e me levou para baixo da calçada. Olhamos um para o outro nos olhos enquanto ele cegamente enfiava a chave na porta da frente. Ele a chutou e fizemos o nosso caminho através da cozinha, nunca permitindo que o nosso olhar deixasse o rosto um do outro.

"Eu vou pegar as suas malas," Edward sussurrou, beijando-me de leve na testa antes de me por cuidadosamente no chão. Eu balancei a cabeça e o observei caminhar de volta para a porta. Agarrando o meu celular, eu disquei o número de Dacy para verificar o Seth. Felizmente, ele estava dormindo, e eu estava grata de que ele estava alheio à bagunça gigantesca que a sua mãe tinha feito esta noite.

Olhei ao redor da sala, e meus olhos tiveram um vislumbre de uma nova moldura sobre a banca. Era uma foto de nós três juntos na semana passada no zoológico. Seth tinha ficado tão animado ao andar de elefante, e eu tive um ataque de pânico o tempo todo. Mas Edward tinha ficado bem ao seu lado durante a excursão inteira, e os sorrisos em ambos os seus rostos estavam radiantes. Antes de Seth descer, nós pedimos a um transeunte para tirar uma foto nossa. Edward e eu estávamos juntos ao lado do elefante, e meu pequeno homem estava sentado orgulhosamente em cima dele. Tinha sido um dia perfeito.

Meu dedo roçou a moldura de vidro quando eu tomei um momento para pensar sobre o meu filho. O que eu teria dito a ele sobre esta noite? Eu tinha vergonha de admitir que eu nunca tinha considerado quão machucado ele ficaria se ele perdesse o único pai que ele já tinha conhecido.

"O que você está pensando?" A voz de Edward era um sussurro na escuridão da sala de estar. Ele colocou as malas no chão e caminhou até a banca.

"Eu estou pensando que eu sou uma puta muito egoísta."

Ele olhou para a foto e sorriu tristemente. "Foi um dia lindo, não foi?"

"Foi".

"Você não é uma puta egoísta", Edward murmurou quando ele colocou as mãos ao longo da minha cintura. "Longe disso. Você estava fazendo o que eu faria por você. Você estava me protegendo."

"Como você sabe?"

Ele sorriu tristemente. "Alice me ligou assim que você chegou ao apartamento. Ela me contou tudo. Pude ouvir você chorando ao fundo. Eu quase sofri um acidente na estrada tentando chegar até você."

Lembrei-me do quão rápido ele estava dirigindo a caminho de casa. "Os policiais não podem te pegar, hein?"

Ele riu. Uma risada, doce e genuína que lentamente começou a derreter o gelo que estava correndo pelas minhas veias. Eu queria rir com ele. Mas as palavras de Leah Cameron soaram em meus ouvidos.

"Mitch vai arruinar você", eu sussurrei.

"Mitch pode tentar", ele sorriu, deslizando a palma da mão no meu rosto. "Eu não sei se ele vai viver tempo suficiente para fazer muita coisa."

Meus olhos se estreitaram. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Esta é a segunda vez que ele tentou te levar para longe de mim," Edward sussurrou. "Se eu não o matar primeiro, eu acho que Emmett vai terminar o trabalho sozinho." Sua voz ficou mais suave quando ele traçou o contorno dos meus lábios. Eu tremi ao seu toque.

"Mitch pode ameaçar o meu trabalho – embora eu esteja curioso para saber se a diretoria está ciente de sua acusação de agressão – e ele pode ameaçar a minha reputação. Mas no final do dia, eu realmente não dou a mínima para essa merda. Tudo que importa para mim é que você e Seth estejam em minha vida."

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto eu o ouvia – oferecendo-se para desistir de tudo só para me manter.

"Há crianças doentes em toda parte. Podemos nos mudar para qualquer lugar, Bella. Onde quisermos. Inferno, podemos até voltar para Forks. Acho que você seria mais feliz lá, de qualquer maneira. Seth estaria mais próximo de seus avós. E, desde que eu me formei, Carlisle tem me implorado para ir trabalhar com ele no Hospital Comunitário de Forks."

Meu coração disparou com a ideia de sair de Seattle e fazer um novo começo. "Mas e a escola de Seth? A minha escola?"

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Há escolas em Forks, também."

"Mas você ama Seattle…"

"Eu te amo mais", ele sussurrou suavemente, sua mão acariciando meu rosto. "Mais do que qualquer coisa. Mais do que tudo."

E, de repente, tudo parecia tão fácil. Poderíamos pegar nossas malas e sair da cidade. Longe de Mitch. Longe das ameaças de emprego. Longe do clube. Longe das constantes lembranças do ataque. Nós poderíamos nos mudar para Forks. Edward poderia trabalhar com seu pai. Seth estaria mais próximo de Charlie e Billy – para não mencionar Carlisle e Esme. Eu poderia terminar a escola e abrir o meu estúdio de dança na minha cidade pequena e tranquila, onde chove todos os dias e o sol raramente brilha. Eu poderia passar os meus dias amando o meu filho, e eu poderia passar as minhas noites amando Edward.

Sem pensar, eu pulei alegremente em seus braços. Edward me pegou quando eu envolvi as minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Seus lábios esmagaram os meus com fome, e ambos gememos com o contato. Nós nos beijamos avidamente, nossas línguas lutando pelo domínio, enquanto nós nos perdíamos na sensação de ter um ao outro. Nós só largamos os lábios um do outro quando o oxigênio se tornou necessário. Eu enterrei o meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço enquanto ele me levava para o seu quarto.

Sem nos separar, Edward me colocou suavemente em cima do cobertor. Seu corpo pressionava contra o meu, e eu gemi baixinho ao sentir cada centímetro dele contra a minha pele. Nós nos beijamos urgentemente, minhas mãos em punho puxando o seu cabelo, minhas pernas ainda envoltas como um vício ao redor de sua cintura. Se eu estava o machucando, ele não parecia se importar. Quando ele soltou os meus lábios, ele sussurrou o meu nome com reverência, e eu me deleitei com o amor que eu ouvi saindo de sua voz.

Meus dedos encontraram a bainha de sua camiseta, e ele se sentou sobre os joelhos para me permitir ter espaço para puxar a camisa de seu corpo. Joguei a camisa no chão enquanto os meus dedos traçavam os músculos de seu estômago. Sua respiração acelerou e os seus músculos abdominais se contraíram quando os meus dedos encontraram o rastro em forma de V de cabelo macio que viajava para o cós da calça jeans. Antes que esse momento maravilhoso se tornasse completamente fora de controle, havia algo que eu precisava dizer a ele desesperadamente. Meu olhar se fixou no seu, e eu fui superada com a emoção que eu vi flutuando em seus olhos de esmeralda.

"Eu sinto muito", eu sussurrei sinceramente através das minhas lágrimas, esperando que ele me perdoasse pelas coisas terríveis que eu lhe disse. Por ter quebrado a minha promessa de nunca deixá-lo. Por ter lhe causado um momento de dor e tristeza.

"Eu perdoo você, baby", ele murmurou baixinho enquanto seus lábios acariciavam o contorno da minha mandíbula. "Você não quis dizer nenhuma dessas coisas. Isso não os torna mais fáceis de ouvir, mas ainda sim… eu entendo por que você as disse. Você sabia que eu nunca iria deixar você ir. E você estava certa. Eu nunca deixarei você ir, Bella."

Suas mãos varreram ao longo dos lados da minha camiseta. Eu levantei os meus braços, e ele puxou a camisa sobre a minha cabeça, jogando-a ao lado da sua no chão de seu quarto. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus, enquanto a sua mão acariciava as taças de cetim do meu sutiã, e eu gemi quando as suas mãos quentes atingiram o fecho para abri-lo. Seu pescoço estava tão perto de meus lábios naquele momento que eu não pude resistir de correr a minha língua ao longo do lado dele. Ele assobiou baixinho enquanto meu sutiã caia sobre o cobertor. Suas mãos estavam em volta da minha cintura quando ele me puxou contra o seu peito nu, e o contato foi elétrico. Ele se afastou e deixou as suas mãos seguraram os meus seios suavemente. Eu gemia enquanto os seus dedos traçavam lentamente os meus mamilos, e eu arqueei em sua mão. Eu tentei soltar apressadamente o botão da calça jeans, desesperada para não ter mais nenhuma barreira entre nós. Mas Edward pegou a minha mão e beijou suavemente cada um dos meus dedos.

Cuidadosamente, ele me empurrou de volta para a cama e passou as mãos ao longo das minhas coxas cobertas pelo jeans. Minhas pernas se abriram para ele automaticamente, e eu esperava com impaciência enquanto ele desabotoava lentamente a minha calça, puxando-a pelas minhas pernas e jogando-a na pilha crescente no chão. Eu suspirei enquanto as suas mãos massageavam os meus pés antes de fazer uma trilha até as minhas pernas. Suas mãos finalmente chegaram para descansar ao longo do meu estômago, e seus olhos nunca deixaram o meu rosto enquanto seus dedos traçavam o contorno da minha calcinha. Eu sorri dando-lhe encorajamento, e ela também se juntou à pilha no chão. Seus olhos finalmente deixaram o meu rosto para olhar para o meu corpo. Era a primeira vez que ele estava me vendo completamente nua e, em vez de sentir-me envergonhada ou constrangida, eu não sentia nada além de veneração e adoração.

"Você é tão linda", ele sussurrou maravilhado enquanto os seus dedos traçavam suavemente a minha pele. Eu gemia baixinho enquanto sua mão acariciava minha barriga. Seus dedos pararam na minha cicatriz de quatro anos atrás, e a traçou com admiração.

"Seth", eu ofereci como uma explicação. Ele sorriu e beijou o contorno prateado da cicatriz que serviria como um lembrete eterno de que eu sou a mãe de um menino lindo. Ele continuou beijando ao longo da minha coxa e continuou descendo para o meu joelho.

"E essa?" Ele sussurrou enquanto o seu dedo percorria uma marca fraca no meu joelho.

"Acidente de bicicleta no Charlie quando eu tinha sete anos. Cascalho não é meu amigo."

"Oh", ele murmurou e beijou a cicatriz também. Seus dedos e lábios percorreram cada centímetro do meu corpo. A combinação de seus beijos quentes e o ar ligeiramente fresco do quarto estava causando arrepios em minha pele. Também estava causando uma pressão um pouco dolorosa em meu núcleo que estava doendo para ser tocado. Mas ele evitou a área durante a sua viagem, e eu tinha certeza que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito. Ele soprou ar quente no meu estômago, e eu arqueei para fora da cama com um gemido alto.

"Eu quero ver você," eu sussurrei suavemente na escuridão. Edward gemeu e levou a sua mão ao botão da calça jeans. Na esperança de provocá-lo um pouco, minha mão roçou o seu zíper. Ele gemeu alto e empurrou contra a minha mão. Minha mão foi em direção a sua óbvia excitação, e eu passei os meus dedos ao longo do jeans. Sua voz choramingou quando os seus lábios caíram sobre os meus. Sentindo-se corajosa, eu o empurrei de volta contra o colchão e me atrapalhei com o botão e zíper de sua calça jeans. Eu poderia ter chorado quando vi que ele não estava usando cueca.

"E eu aqui que queria ver se você estava com uma boxer ou alguma cueca cara," eu o provoquei.

"Eu estava com pressa," Edward sussurrou. "Eu não poderia chegar até você rápido o suficiente. Roupas íntimas pareciam muito pouco importantes no momento."

Com um sorriso, eu puxei a calça jeans pelas suas pernas e a joguei no chão. Eu beijei o meu caminho até as suas pernas musculosas e sobre suas coxas. Eu me inclinei para trás e levei um momento para levá-lo para dentro. Seus olhos olhavam para mim enquanto eu admirava o homem mais bonito que eu já vi. Eu subi no meio de suas pernas, passando meus dedos ao longo do seu comprimento, perguntando-me se ele iria adorar a sensação das minhas mãos nele. Sua respiração entrecortou quando os meus dedos se enroscaram em torno dele, deixando-me saber que ele estava gostando.

"Bella…" Ele choramingou, e eu fiquei emocionada ao perceber que ele estava um pouco sem fôlego. "Você não tem que…"

"Shhh…" Eu murmurei. "Deixe-me fazer isso."

Ele fechou os olhos com um gemido suave quando eu passei os meus dedos ao longo de seu eixo. Ele arqueou contra a minha mão, e, de repente, eu sabia que meus dedos não eram suficientes. Baixei a cabeça sobre o seu pênis e soprei um rastro de ar quente ao longo do comprimento dele. Ele gemia o meu nome quando eu o coloquei dentro da minha boca.

Suas mãos estavam na parte de trás da minha cabeça, enquanto eu movimentava a minha boca em sintonia com os seus impulsos. Em poucos minutos, ele estava gemendo alto, e antes que eu pudesse registrar o que estava acontecendo, eu estava com as minhas costas na cama com ele aninhado entre as minhas pernas.

"Eu tenho que estar dentro de você", ele sussurrou com sofreguidão, e eu tremi quando a sua mão finalmente fez o seu caminho para o lugar que ele ainda tinha que tocar. Eu arqueei contra a sua mão, implorando-lhe por mais, enquanto ele traçava suavemente o meu núcleo com a ponta do seu dedo. Ele trouxe os seus lábios para os meus quando o seu dedo encontrou o meu clitóris, e ele engoliu o meu gemido com um beijo apaixonado. Ele parou de mover o dedo contra mim abruptamente, e eu teria choramingado se eu não tivesse visto o seu corpo subir acima de mim. Eu podia sentir o seu pênis lentamente traçando o contorno da minha abertura, e eu abri as minhas pernas instintivamente. Ele entrou em mim devagar, inclinando-se para beijar cada centímetro do meu rosto enquanto eu me ajustava para acomodar ele.

"Você é tão boa. Você é tão apertada", ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios.

"Faz um longo tempo", eu ofegava, sem fôlego, instando-o mais profundo enquanto eu envolvia as minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Ele gemia enquanto ele se movimentava para entrar em mim completamente, e nosso gemido de prazer ecoou pelas paredes do quarto. E com os gemidos, nós nos tornamos desequilibrados.

Ele empurrou dentro de mim, sussurrando meu nome mais e mais enquanto eu passava os meus braços em volta do pescoço e encontrava um impulso para o impulso. Os únicos sons na sala eram os nossos gemidos e o som da nossa pele deslizando uma contra a outra. Fogo inundava as minhas veias quando eu me permiti, pela primeira vez, sentir-me completamente e totalmente amada e adorada. Como eu poderia ter pensado que eu poderia deixar esse homem?

"Eu não posso fodidamente _respirar_ sem você," Edward sussurrou urgentemente enquanto os seus lábios permaneciam na minha garganta. Nossos movimentos tornaram-se rápidos. "Eu não posso _viver_ sem você. Podemos lidar com qualquer coisa. Só não me deixe novamente."

"Eu nunca vou te deixar de novo…" Murmurei, deixando os meus dedos deslizarem pelos seus cabelos despenteados enquanto os nossos impulsos se tornaram frenéticos. Senti os músculos do meu estômago se contraírem, e eu sabia que isso ia acabar cedo demais. Nós estávamos muito ansiosos. Nós desejamos um ao outro por muito tempo. Não havia nenhuma maneira que pudéssemos ter o nosso tempo. Não desta vez. Me consolei em saber que, apenas talvez, nós teríamos muito tempo para isso depois.

Como se ele pudesse dizer que eu estava me segurando, querendo desesperadamente me agarrar a este momento, Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido o quanto ele me amava. Quantas vezes ele tinha fantasiado sobre esta noite. Como é bom se sentir pressionado contra o seu corpo. Como era fodidamente bom finalmente estar dentro de mim. O quanto ele queria me ouvir gemer o seu nome quando eu gozasse. Eu choraminguei contra os seus lábios, pedindo-lhe para vir comigo. Gemendo quão bom ele parecia dentro de mim. Ele pressionou a sua testa na minha, e então ele disse às palavras que seriam a minha ruína.

"Case-se comigo".

Luzes piscavam por trás de meus olhos fechados, eu gozei violentamente, gritando o seu nome e agarrando as suas costas, cravando minhas unhas em sua pele brilhante nua. Ele resmungou uma última vez e derramou-se dentro de mim, gemendo o meu nome com reverência enquanto nós nos abraçávamos, ainda cavalgando no nosso orgasmo. Nossos movimentos desaceleraram quando ele começou a pressionar beijos suaves em cada centímetro do meu rosto. Exaustos, ambos gememos quando ele saiu de mim. Ele se deitou ao meu lado, segurando a minha cabeça contra o seu peito. Eu passei os meus braços em volta da sua cintura e fiquei abraçada contra ele.

Ainda um pouco ofegante, ele foi o primeiro a falar. Mais ou menos.

"Porra… isso foi… apenas… uau… quero dizer…" Ele suspirou enquanto ele tentava formular uma descrição apropriada.

"Eu sei", eu sussurrei em acordo.

Ele suspirei satisfeita e me puxei para mais perto impossivelmente contra o seu peito. Eu estava brincando com os pelinhos do seu peito suavemente quando ele finalmente encontrou o poder de colocar as palavras em frases completas.

"Eu realmente não queria deixar isso escapar assim."

Fechei os olhos quando os meus ouvidos lembraram, das suas palavras anteriores. Talvez fosse apenas o auge da paixão que o levou à sua proposta de improviso. Anos de inseguranças ameaçaram a fluência em minha existência de um forma feliz, e eu me pressionei perto dele.

"Está tudo bem, Edward," eu sussurrei. "Hoje à noite foi um passeio emocional em uma montanha-russa, e a culpa é minha. Eu não irei segurar você a isso."

Ele olhou para mim, levantando o queixo para que ele pudesse olhar para o meu rosto. "Você acha que eu não estava falando sério quando eu lhe pedi para se casar comigo?"

Eu tomei uma respiração longa e firme. "Eu acho que eu não mereço esta proposta hoje à noite. Eu realmente baguncei as coisas. Você não pode querer se casar comigo. Não agora, de qualquer maneira. Talvez com o tempo, quando eu tiver implorado suficientemente o seu perdão e você pode ver que você pode confiar em mim novamente."

"Você está dizendo que não?" Sua voz soava como se ele estivesse com o coração partido, e eu não consegui conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar pelas as minhas bochechas.

"Eu não estou dizendo que não!" Sussurrei urgentemente, inclinando-me sobre o meu ombro para que eu pudesse ver o seu rosto. "Eu estou dizendo que… eu não mereço dizer 'sim' hoje à noite. Quero dizer, você não acha que você deve fazer com que eu lute um pouco por isso? Você tem sido muito indulgente. Você deve me punir ou algo assim, e não me fazer a pergunta mais importante de todas e que nunca vai ser negada por mim, porque não há nenhuma maneira de que eu poderia dizer não para você. Eu te amo. Eu quero ser sua esposa. Eu quero tudo, e eu quero com você. Eu quero que você crie o Seth como se ele fosse seu, e eu quero que nós tenhamos os nossos próprios filhos, e…" Seus olhos brilharam de felicidade com a menção de mais filhos, e eu esqueci momentaneamente a minha linha de pensamento. "Eu… eu só quero que você tenha certeza, porque eu… eu não posso dizer não para você. E quem não iria te querer. Então…", eu terminei sem jeito "só não se esqueça disso, quando você for propor a mim."

Ele sorriu para mim e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

"Me dê licença por um momento?"

"Hummm… ok?" Inclinei-me para trás de modo que ele pudesse sair para fora da cama. Eu admirava a vista incrível de sua bunda enquanto ele caminhava em direção a uma cadeira no canto da sala. Seu smoking estava deitado nas costas da cadeira. Ele encontrou a sua calça e se atrapalhou com os bolsos. Ele jogou as calças de volta para a cadeira e voltou para a cama ao meu lado. Enrolei-me no cobertor e o olhei com curiosidade.

"Eu carreguei isso comigo toda a noite. Toda vez que eu colocava a minha mão no meu bolso, eu me lembrava de que esta ia ser a noite mais perfeita da minha vida. Quando nós dançamos, eu estava com tanto medo que você tivesse sentido isso no meu bolso, e isso iria estragar a surpresa."

Ele abriu a mão para exibir uma caixa de veludo preta. Era pequena e quadrada e meu coração começou a bater de forma irregular no meu peito.

Ele estava planejando propor a mim esta noite. E eu tinha quebrado o seu coração.

"Hey," ele sussurrou, lendo minha mente perfeitamente. "Não fique deprimida. Você assustou o inferno fora de mim, mas está tudo bem agora. Entendo por que você fez isso. Eu faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la, também, mesmo que isso tivesse me matado." Ele sorriu, pensativo. "Eu só pensei que isso poderia ser uma noite de momentos especiais. Ir a um evento de gala com você em meus braços. Fazer amor com você pela primeira vez. E espero que pela segunda vez. E pela terceira vez. E colocar este anel em seu dedo."

Ele levantou a tampa da caixa e o pequeno anel de noivado brilhava contra o pano de fundo de veludo. Era realmente a joia mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Era de platina com fileiras de diamantes em forma brilhante em um cenário oval.

"Você gostou?" Ele sussurrou suavemente, sua voz cheia de expectativa e emoção.

"Oh, Edward…" Eu suspirei. "É tão bonito." Sem pensar, peguei o meu dedo e suavemente acariciei os diamantes brilhantes.

"Eu tenho vontade de vê-lo em seu dedo há meses."

_Meses?_

"Quando foi que você comprou?"

Ele sorriu, um pouco envergonhado. "Logo depois que nós voltamos de Phoenix com Seth. Eu queria pedir-lhe para casar comigo desde aquela primeira noite em Phoenix, quando estávamos deitados na cama lendo para ele. O momento foi tão fodidamente incrível. Foi quando nós nos tornamos esta pequena família, tão perfeita e incrível, e eu sabia que era você o que eu queria, você e Seth. Você é tudo que eu quero neste mundo. E eu quero um milhão de outras noites como aquela – noites onde apenas ficamos na cama e lemos esse livro bobo e somos apenas uma família. E, espero, nós vamos ter mais filhos, e podemos manter a mesma tradição com eles."

Meus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas. "Eu poderia ter arruinado tudo esta noite."

"Eu não teria deixado isso acontecer", Edward sorriu docemente. "Se você tivesse ido para Forks, eu teria dirigido a noite toda para chegar lá. Eu teria implorado para que você voltasse para casa. E eu não teria voltado sem você, porque eu não posso _ficar_ sem você. E se isso significa que temos que embalar cada último item nesta casa, alugar um U-Haul*, e comprar uma casa de fazenda do caralho em Forks, então é isso que nós vamos fazer. O que for preciso. Você quer colocar este anel em seu dedo para que eu possa ser o seu marido e assim eu possa ser o pai de Seth. Eu irei fazer o que for preciso."

_***U-Haul**: empresa que aluga caminhões para mudanças. É como se fosse a nossa Tabajara americana._

Fechei os olhos com espanto. Deixei cada palavra, cada toque e cada beijo, fluir através de cada célula do meu corpo. Ele ainda me amava. Ele ainda me queria.

Ele me perdoou.

"Pergunte-me de novo."

Com um sorriso, Edward me puxou para a beira da cama antes de descer e ficar de joelhos no chão. Ele pegou as minhas duas mãos nas suas e repetiu a sua pergunta anterior.

"Bella Swan, você quer se casar comigo?"

"Sim", eu sussurrei.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando ele puxou o anel dos limites da pequena caixa preta. Ele pegou cuidadosamente a minha mão esquerda na dele e colocou o anel no meu dedo. Nós dois olhamos para a minha mão, e eu pude ver como ele realmente estava ansioso para ver o lindo anel no meu dedo. Eu estava em êxtase. Ele era realmente o anel mais lindo que eu já vi, mas o mais importante, eu não podia acreditar que este homem incrível o tinha colocado no meu dedo.

"Coube perfeitamente", Edward murmurou suavemente enquanto traçava a banda com seu dedo mindinho vagarosamente. "Parece tão bonito em você. Eu sabia que ficaria."

Este homem ia ser meu marido. Um pai de verdade para Seth. Um pai para os nossos futuros bebês.

Era além da compreensão.

Sem aviso, eu explodi em lágrimas.

"Hey," ele sussurrou suavemente, puxando-me em seus braços. "É melhor essas lágrimas serem de alegria ou eu estou seriamente considerando ir trocar o anel."

"Não se atreva," eu protestei através de meus soluços. "Ele é perfeito."

"Nós somos perfeitos", ele murmurou docemente. Ele me beijou suavemente antes de me empurrar de volta contra a cama. Ele puxou o cobertor para longe do meu corpo e me olhou com adoração. "Fodidamente perfeita. E desta vez, vamos ter o nosso tempo." Ele se arrastou sobre o meu corpo. "Eu irei memorizar cada centímetro de você. Todos os seus sons e ruídos. O que você gosta e o que te faz arquear para fora da cama…".

Nossos corpos se entrelaçaram enquanto os seus lábios devoraram os meus, e eu me perdi no toque de sua pele.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:** *respirando 1,2,3.* Gente, que capítulo foi esse? Estou passando mal até agora. Depois das fortes emoções do capítulo anterior, nos vem esse cheio de açúcar, mel e lágrimas. Primeira vez e esse pedido de casamento que não poderia ser mais fofo e em um melhor momento. Como faço pra achar um exemplar desse homem? _

_Bjus,_

_Lay._

* * *

**_Nota da Irene:  
_**_Uhulll. uma fuga da super tensão do capítulo passado. Desculpem o atraso. Culpa total minha. A Lary me mandou o capítulo ontem e eu não vi no meu rio de emails! Hahaha. Bem, mas ai está. Beijos! _


	19. Chapter 19

Nota da Autora: Santa mãe, como Bella diria, o número de opiniões nos últimos dois capítulos foi incrível! Nada como um termino, sexo de reconciliação, e um pedido de casamento induzido por orgasmo para fazer os comentários fluírem! Obrigado por todo o incentivo. Eu precisava ouvir isso.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

_**EPOV**_

É oficial. Eu sou o bastardo mais sortudo do planeta.

Eu realmente não queria deixar escapar minha fodida proposta desse jeito. Eu _tinha_ planejado pedir Bella em casamento após o baile. Eu até mesmo preparei um discurso, explicando em detalhes o quanto eu a amava, o quão feliz ela me fazia, como eu estava completamente louco por ela, o quanto eu amava seu filho... o quanto eu queria chamá-lo de meu. Eu honestamente tinha um bom plano pensado.

Mas, então, a noite foi para o inferno. E os acontecimentos daquela noite tinham me feito vomitar mais vezes do que eu gostaria de lembrar. Quando ela não retornou do banheiro, eu tinha tanta certeza de que Cameron tinha a raptado. Enquanto Emmett e Jasper o caçavam, eu estava vomitando nos arbustos. Eu nunca tinha tido um medo tão fodido em toda minha vida.

Isto é, até que eu a vi sair da porta à minha frente.

Enquanto eu viver, eu nunca vou esquecer aquele momento. Eu não desejo isso nem ao meu pior inimigo. Ver meu mundo inteiro sair pela porta, sem olhar para trás, foi a experiência mais terrível da minha vida. Eu tinha certeza de que a tinha perdido para sempre, e eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia do porquê.

Eu a vi se distanciar no táxi, e depois vomitei um pouco mais.

Eu finalmente desmoronei contra o piso de ladrilho frio do banheiro e tentei dar sentido a este pesadelo. Que diabos estava errado? O que eu tinha feito? Eu estava tão perdido. Eu não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo. Nunca me senti tão impotente e sem esperança em toda minha vida. Então eu fiz uma coisa que eu não fiz durante todo o ano.

Eu orei.

Esme tentou incutir um sentido de espiritualidade em nós desde cedo. Ela não era grande fã das organizações religiosas. Ela não se importava se éramos católicos, episcopais, judaicos... nenhum desses rótulos eram particularmente importantes para ela. Mas ela queria que tivéssemos fé. Fé em _algo_. Quando comecei a estudar medicina, eu me vi lutando com a velha batalha entre fatos científicos e milagres médicos. Foi o medicamento na seringa que curou a doença, ou foi o poder da oração? Eu sempre suspeitei que era um pouco de ambos.

Então eu orei. Não foi uma oração eloquente. Eu orei por orientação. Eu orei para que ela estivesse segura. Eu orei para ter forças para me levantar do chão do banheiro. Eu orei para o enjôo parar. Eu orei para que eu pudesse corrigir o que estava errado. Eu orei para que ela voltasse para casa.

E então meu celular tocou, e eu podia ouvir Bella chorando no fundo. Uma nova rodada de náusea me bateu, mas eu quis me concentrar na voz de Alice. Ela me contou a história toda, e eu acrescentei mais uma razão para matar Mitch Cameron à minha lista já robusta. É claro, Bella iria assumir a responsabilidade por aquela ameaça idiota. Era irracional, é claro. Ela deveria ter me dito. Nós poderíamos ter lidado com isso juntos. Mas depois lembrei-me do quanto eu queria matar aquele filho da puta só por _pensar_ em colocar suas mãos sobre ela. Nós nos amávamos. Nós queríamos nos proteger.

Eu tinha entendido isso. Ela poderia ser a mulher mais altruísta que eu já tinha conhecido, mas eu estaria ferrado se eu a deixasse sair da minha vida.

Eu disse a Alice que estaria lá em dez minutos, mas eu tinha certeza de que cheguei em cinco. Nunca me passou pela cabeça ficar chateado com ela. Eu estava tão fodidamente aliviado que ela ainda estava na cidade que eu poderia ter sentado e chorado se eu não tivesse com tanta pressa para chegar até ela antes que ela desaparecesse novamente. Eu teria ido para Forks, se necessário, e eu não teria voltado sem ela. Mas eu estava tão feliz por ao menos _vê-la_. Para tocá-la. Para levá-la para casa.

Ela continuou pedindo desculpas, mas eu não queria ouvir. Não havia nada para perdoar. Porque eu sabia que eu ia fazer o mesmo por ela. Eu daria tudo para evitar que ela e Seth experimentassem alguma tristeza, e eu faria isso sem pestanejar. Eu ficaria fodidamente infeliz pelo resto da minha vida, mas eu lidaria com isso, se isso significasse que eles não sentiriam dor nem por um segundo.

Fazer amor com ela pela primeira vez foi a experiência mais incrível da minha vida. Foi frenético e apressado e faminto. Eu estava tão preso no momento que eu quase a pedi em casamento antes de cada um de nós gozar. Quem diabos _faz_ isso? Mas eu não podia voltar atrás. Eu não queria. Eu só gostaria que tivéssemos uma história melhor para contar aos nossos netos. Emmett ia _amar_ ouvir essa história.

Mas nada disso importava. Bella caminhando para fora da porta. A proposta induzida por um orgasmo. A história embaraçosa para dizer aos nossos filhos. Nada disso importava agora.

Ela disse que sim.

_Isso_ é tudo que importava.

Eu só tinha dois pequenos problemas para cuidar. Eu tinha que conseguir a bênção de alguém, e eu tinha que lidar, pela última vez, com Mitch Cameron.

A sala de reuniões do hospital parecia menor do que realmente era, graças à mesa de conferências retangular no meio da sala. Olhei em volta da mesa para os rostos de alguns dos meus superiores, alguns dos meus colegas, e alguns líderes comunitários que realmente não tinham laços com o nosso hospital, exceto que eles eram benfeitores ilustres. Salas hospitalares eram tão políticas como qualquer outro lugar. Era uma triste realidade da vida que, às vezes, não importava o quão bom médico você pode ser. Um desses doze homens querendo, e você poderia se encontrar na fila do desemprego. É por isso que Cameron pensou que poderia me arruinar. Infelizmente, para alguns hospitais, a sua reputação era por vezes mais importante que suas habilidades médicas ou atendimento ao paciente. Eu precisava saber com o que eu estava lidando aqui.

Mitch tinha certeza de que a diretoria estaria descontente ao saber que um de seus mais novos médicos - um dos mais jovens e mais brilhantes - estava namorando uma stripper. Naturalmente, o fato de que Bella _realmente_ não tirava a roupa não seria mencionado. O fato de que ela apenas trabalhava em um clube de strip era prova suficiente. Talvez eles se importassem. Talvez eles não ligassem. Mas eu me recusava a dar a Mitch Cameron a oportunidade de ameaçá-la com isso. Eu não iria deixá-lo envergonhá-la. Eu me recusava a dar a satisfação de ele pensar que poderia nos separar - e arruinar a minha carreira no processo - dizendo a banca sobre a minha vida pessoal. Então, eu iria poupá-lo do problema.

Eu ia dizer a eles sozinho.

E para melhorar, eu iria dizer a eles um pouco sobre Mitch Cameron, também.

"Dr. Cullen, entendemos que você gostaria de fazer uma declaração hoje?"

Eu limpei minha garganta e acenei com gratidão. "Sim, senhor. Eu sei que vocês têm questões que requerem o seu tempo. Mas eu gostaria de tomar um pouco disso, se eu puder."

"É claro. Estamos sempre felizes em ouvir um dos nossos médicos mais brilhantes". Jason McAdams, um de nossos cirurgiões aposentados - agora presidente do conselho de administração do hospital - sorriu para mim e fez um gesto em direção ao microfone. "A palavra é sua."

Eu balancei a cabeça e caminhei lentamente até o microfone.

"Senhoras e senhores do conselho", eu comecei a ler meu discurso preparado, "Chegou ao meu conhecimento que um dos meus colegas deseja apresentar algumas informações pessoais sobre mim na esperança de me desacreditar e, muito possivelmente, terminar o meu mandato aqui no seu hospital. Para evitar que a minha família e este hospital sofram qualquer constrangimento possível, eu gostaria de informá-los de alguns desenvolvimentos recentes na minha vida."

"Eu agora estou noivo de uma bela mulher com o nome de Bella Swan. Ela é de Forks, Washington. Seu pai é o chefe de polícia da cidade. Ela é a mãe de um lindo menino de quatro anos de idade com o nome de Seth."

"Parabéns, Edward," Jason sorriu de seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa.

"Obrigado, senhor".

Eu respirei fundo e continuei. "Bella tem sido uma mãe solteira desde o dia em que seu filho nasceu. O pai de Seth foi morto no cumprimento do dever no Iraque logo depois que ela percebeu que estava grávida. Graduada em Dança, ela abriu mão de sua carreira na Broadway para criar o filho. Mudou-se para Seattle, há alguns meses. A fim de proporcionar sustento para seu filho, Bella aceitou um emprego no clube de dança exótica de meu cunhado. Sim, é um clube de strip, mas Bella se recusa a ser uma stripper. Ela é apenas uma dançarina."

Ergui a cabeça do meu discurso para olhar para o meu público. Notei algumas sobrancelhas levantadas, mas respirei fundo e continuei.

"Ao dançar, Bella encontrou um fã obcecado que tentou agredí-la. Ao invés disso, ele agrediu outra dançarina no clube. Ele foi preso e liberado no dia seguinte. Eu sou grato que Bella não tenha sido prejudicada, e eu sinto muito por sua amiga ter sido agredida. Mas estou ainda mais mortificado pelo fato de o fã obcecado ser um colega meu."

Eu tentei esconder o sorriso do meu rosto quando vozes sussurraram com raiva ao redor da mesa.

"Um médico do hospital?" Um dos membros do conselho perguntou.

"Temo que sim, senhor."

"Nós não fomos notificados de nenhuma prisão de um dos nossos médicos", outro homem disse.

"Eu tenho certeza que vocês não foram", eu respondi. "Mas fui informado que ele planejava vir antes ao conselho para falar sobre a escolha da carreira de minha noiva na esperança de me desacreditar e me envergonhar."

"Então você está fazendo isso antes dele", Jason concluiu. Eu não podia ter certeza, mas eu podia jurar que percebi um tom de orgulho em sua voz.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, senhor. E se vocês acharem justo, eu tenho a minha demissão digitada e pronta para apresentar a vocês esta noite. É só falar."

Isso os pegou desprevenidos. Um monte de resmungos irrompeu em torno da mesa retangular. Eu senti uma estranha sensação de calma. Eu estava pronto para andar para bem longe desse hospital, se isso fosse o que eles desejassem. Carlisle já tinha o consultório ao lado do dele pronto para mim. Se a diretoria do hospital não me quisesse mais, então eles que se fodessem.

"Edward," Jason sussurrou. "Você sabe que nós esperamos que os nossos médicos conduzam suas vidas com os melhores interesses do hospital no coração."

"E eu não acredito que eu tenha violado essa crença, mas novamente - se vocês acham que eu a violei, a minha demissão está pronta, mas eu me recuso a permitir que minha noiva seja julgada. Ela espera abrir seu próprio estúdio de dança algum dia... e eu não vou desacreditá-la de qualquer forma. Se isso significar que eu preciso pedir minha demissão, então que assim seja. Tenho uma oferta no Hospital de Forks. Posso começar a fazer rondas na ala pediátrica deles no início da manhã. A decisão e de vocês."

Poucos murmúrios explodiram mais uma vez em volta da mesa, mas Jason acalmou o grupo com um levantar de sua mão. "Eu não acho que a sua demissão seja necessária, Dr. Cullen. Você é brilhante e talentoso. Você sempre conduziu-se com profissionalismo, e as crianças adoram você. Sua vida pessoal não é de preocupação deste fórum, a menos que interfira seu emprego neste hospital. E como suas avaliações têm sido brilhantes, eu estou supondo que tudo está bem. Portanto, temo que, se você oferecer sua demissão, eu teria que recusá-la."

"Obrigado, senhor".

Jason bateu a mão na mesa e olhou para seus colegas. "Por que não fomos notificados de que um de nossos médicos foi preso por agressão?"

Sentindo-me corajoso, eu ofereci uma resposta. "Isso provavelmente deva ser uma pergunta a ser feita para o médico e seu advogado, presidente. Ficarei feliz em dar a vocês o nome do médico, se isso for ajudar com sua investigação."

Depois de anunciar o nome Mitch Cameron para o conselho, peguei minha maleta e sai da sala de reuniões.

Um problema a menos, eu pensei comigo mesmo.

Um para ser resolvido.

O mais importante.

"Isso é divertido!" Seth cantou quando eu o empurrei no balanço. Sempre que eu tinha a oportunidade de pegá-lo na escola, eu sempre o deixava escolher uma atividade para fazermos depois da aula. Às vezes, saíamos para tomar sorvete. Outros dias, íamos ver um filme. Hoje, ele escolheu o parque. Felizmente, o tempo estava cooperando. Era um dos raros dias de sol, em Seattle, com apenas algumas nuvens no céu. O parque estava cheio de crianças, mas Seth sempre preferia as seções mais calmas do parque.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele se cansou do balanço e pulou. Eu o segui até o pequeno carrossel e o ajudei a subir no assento. Sentei-me ao lado dele e os meus pés se enterraram na areia.

"Segure com as duas mãos", eu lembrei a ele, e vi quando seus minúsculos dedinhos ficaram em volta da barra. Seu sorriso estava ofuscante quando eu empurrei ele muito lentamente com o pé. Ele se segurou firmemente enquanto eu lentamente o empurrava cuidadosamente em torno de um círculo.

"Seth, eu gostaria de falar com você sobre algo realmente importante."

Seus grandes olhos castanhos olharam para mim. "Sobre o que?"

"Sobre nós".

"Nós?"

Por que eu estava tão nervoso?

_Porque se este menino de quatro anos de idade disser que não, você vai saber o que diabos você vai fazer?_

Oh claro.

Eu tomei uma respiração longa e profunda.

"Seth, você sabe que eu amo a sua mãe, não é?"

"Sim".

"E que eu te amo".

"Uh huh".

Outra respiração profunda.

"Eu quero me casar com sua mãe."

Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus. Eu limpei minha garganta nervosamente e empurrei o carrossel. Talvez eu devesse ter praticado esse discurso em alguém menos ameaçador. Como o pai dela armado, por exemplo.

"Você vai ser tipo o marido dela?", Perguntou ele.

Eu sorri. "Sim. Serei o marido dela."

Ele deitou a cabeça sobre a barra de metal e olhou para mim. Seus lindos olhos castanhos colaram nos meus, e eu gostaria de ler sua mente. O que ele poderia estar pensando?

"Então, você vai ser o meu pai?"

Meu estômago embrulhou nervosamente. Bella e eu tínhamos discutido a melhor maneira de abordar isso. Eu nunca iria querer que Seth esquecesse de seu verdadeiro pai.

"Eu gostaria de ser seu pai."

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Jacob Black é o meu pai."

"Eu sei", respondi calmamente.

"Mas ele morreu," o menino sussurrou, e meu coração se despedaçou por ele. Eu nunca mais iria desvalorizar o meu pai.

"Eu sei. E eu sinto muito por isso", murmurei suavemente. Eu parei de empurrar o carrossel e virei de costas para a barra, puxando Seth no meu colo. Ele se aconchegou no meu peito.

"Será que ele vai ficar com raiva?"

Fechei os olhos, desejando que eu não chorasse na frente dessa criança. "Não, Seth. Acho que seu pai ficaria muito feliz por nós. Ele gostaria que você tivesse um cara na sua vida com quem você pudesse brincar. Jogar beisebol. Alguém que iria amar você e sua mãe e tomar conta de você. Seu pai era um grande cara. Eu nunca quero que você o esqueça."

O menino passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e sussurrou as palavras que finalmente me trouxeram às lágrimas.

"Eu quero que você se case com a mamãe. E eu quero que você seja meu pai."

"Obrigado, amigo."

Limpei minhas lágrimas e beijei suas duas faces. Ele riu quando eu apertei sua bochecha. Sentei-o no carrossel e me ajoelhei, pedindo a ele que subisse em minhas costas. Ele envolveu ambas as mãos ao redor do meu pescoço, e eu dei ao meu filho um passeio nas costas até o escorregador.

* * *

_**N/B: **CHORRANDO ~ DE VERDADE..._

_Lary Reeden_

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Oi meninas, desculpem os atrasos. Hoje estaremos organizando tudo novamente. Estou aguardando a Ju mandar o capítulo de "O Dominante" para postar. Jurou que vou dar um bônus por isso. Obrigado por todas as reviews e curtam as fofuras dessa fic. Quanto ao resto... sempre entrem no Facebook, pois lá avisamos sobre tudo, inclusive atrasos. Beijos_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

_Tradutora: Carol Capelari_

**BPOV**

O outono passou em um borrão ofuscante. Eu estava insanamente ocupada com as minhas aulas, com o primeiro ano de Seth na escola, e sendo uma noiva.

_Noiva._

É uma palavra tão bonita, não é? Edward tinha substituído o seu apelido para mim – do meu antigo favorito "baby" – para agora, mais emocionante com "Noiva". Ele também me chama de sua "Futura Esposa," "A Mãe do Seus Filhos," ou, algumas vezes, "Futura Sra Cullen."

Naturalmente, todos os nomes curvavam os meus dedos do pé e me transformavam em uma futura esposa muito feliz.

A primeira noite que nós fizemos amor tinha sido a noite mais incrível da minha vida. É claro, eu não tinha nada para comparar a isso, considerando que minha primeira e única experiência sexual que tinha sido com Jake quase cinco anos atrás. Mas eu sabia que as duas experiências nem sequer _podiam_ se comparar uma à outra. Minha primeira vez com Jacob havia sido preenchida com apreensão e culpa – juntamente com os sentimentos virginais que acompanham a primeira vez de uma garota. Aquela primeira noite com Edward, e as muitas, muitas noites depois, tinham sido nada menos do que... Incríveis. Alterações de vida. Fenomenais. Fabulosas.

Simplesmente não havia adjetivos suficientes.

Edward estava tonto, também. Ele foi tão fofo, tentando desesperadamente reinar em sua excitação, enquanto mostrava a Seth o meu anel de noivado. Ele me permitiu a honra de ligar para a Alice, cujo êxtase estridente havia sido ensurdecedor ao telefone. Eu também liguei para Renee e Phil, nenhum dos dois se surpreendeu ao ouvir a notícia e ficaram felizes por nós. E Edward tinha ligado para Carlisle e Esme, ambos estavam nada menos do que emocionados ao ouvir que eu estaria oficialmente me unindo à família. E Jasper e Emmett já estavam planejando a despedida de solteiro.

Havia apenas mais uma pessoa que eu precisava contar, mas Carlisle e Esme haviam nos convidado para ir à Forks no Dia de Ação de Graças, então Edward e eu decidimos esperar por essa visita para dar a notícia ao Charlie. Afinal, ele nunca conheceu o Edward, e eu odiaria dar-lhe essa notícia monumental através do telefone. Edward se sentiu um pouco culpado por ter rompido a tradição e não ter pedido ao meu pai a minha mão em casamento, mas eu lhe assegurei que ele tinha feito o pedido para as duas únicas pessoas e que realmente se importavam com essa decisão – meu filho e eu.

Se isso fosse possível, eu me apaixonei pelo Edward novamente quando ele me contou sobre sua tarde com Seth no parque. Ele falava sem parar sobre "Mamãe e Papai' se casando. (E sim, meu filho chamando Edward de seu pai nunca falhava em trazer um sorriso a todos os nossos rostos.) Uma noite, enquanto se aconchegou conosco no sofá assistindo uma brega, comédia romântica, Seth tinha observado com muita atenção quando o par romântico finalmente se casou. Ele notou os papéis das crianças na festa de casamento, e quando os créditos rolaram, ele nos informou que não havia nenhuma maneira que ele estaria "segurando aquele estúpido travesseiro no casamento." Nós lhe garantimos que nós iríamos encontrar uma função mais importante, e ele pareceu satisfeito com essa promessa.

Nós ainda não havíamos definido uma data, mas isso não tinha parado Alice de aparecer no dia seguinte com um punhado de revistas de noivas. Como duas adolescentes, nós nos derramamos através das páginas, fazendo ohh e ahh para vestidos e véus que travaram os nossos olhos. Naturalmente, os gostos de Alice eram um pouco mais caros do que o meu, mas eu odiava tirar sua diversão, então eu a deixei fingir que ela estava fazendo à sua maneira. Foi quando ela teve um ataque de pelanca sobre o tipo de letra que seria estampada no guardanapo que eu decidi que já era o suficiente, e eu a chutei para fora de casa.

A vida profissional de Edward estava apenas um mar de rosas. Eu nunca estive mais orgulhosa dele quando ele me disse que havia digitado a demissão dele e enviado para a diretoria do hospital. Ele pediu a minha permissão para dizer tudo a eles, antes que Mitch tivesse a chance, e concordei completamente com ele. Edward estava hesitante sobre o compartilhamento das minhas informações pessoais com seus chefes, mas eu lhe assegurei que era uma idéia maravilhosa, e a diretoria tinha feito exatamente como eu previ, eles haviam recusado a sua demissão e demitiram Mitch Cameron em seu lugar.

Dr. Cameron havia "envergonhado o hospital" e tinha sido dispensado de suas funções com efeito imediato. Ele havia sido escoltado para fora do hospital por três seguranças armados. Um Edward triunfante havia visto a procissão enquanto olhava pela janela de seu escritório. De acordo com os noticiários, Mitch e sua esposa tinham reservado o primeiro vôo para o México, e no processo, o lunático havia fugido da sua liberdade provisória. Ele havia sido preso uma semana depois e mandado de volta para Seattle. Ele agora está em uma cela de prisão, aguardando julgamento.

Tudo havia se encaixado em um lugar bastante agradável, e eu nunca estive mais feliz.

"Olá, amor da minha vida," a voz de Edward interrompeu os meus devaneios mentais. Suas mãos se envolveram ao redor da minha cintura enquanto eu continuei embalando nossas malas para a nossa viagem à Forks. Ele afastou o meu cabelo para longe de meus ombros e colocou o seu queixo no lugar, inspecionando a minha experiência de empacotagem.

"Outro apelido?" Eu ri quando joguei o último par de meias na mala. Forks poderia ser fria, afinal de contas.

"Eu sei o quanto você os ama." Seus lábios arrastaram ao longo da lateral do meu pescoço, escovando-o suavemente e fazendo os meus joelhos virarem geléia. Ele percebeu o efeito que estava tendo de mim e aumentou o aperto na minha cintura. Mas seus lábios nunca deixaram a minha pele.

"Você acha que algum dia vai chegar o momento em que o seu toque não me faça fraquejar os joelhos?"

"Eu sinceramente espero que não," Edward sorriu presunçosamente.

"Eu também," eu concordei com um suspiro feliz e fechei a mala. "Onde está o Seth?"

"Nosso filho," e em seguida ele riu das suas próprias palavras, percebendo que ele parecia como um menino no Natal, e isso só me fez amá-lo mais, "está arrumando a sua própria mala. Eu tentei convencê-lo a esperar por você, mas ele apenas continuou dizendo que o padrinho do casamento pode arrumar a sua própria mala."

"O padrinho?"

"Sim," Edward, riu novamente. "Ele decidiu que a melhor coisa a ser ao invés de um carregador de anel é ser o padrinho. Nós nunca deveríamos ter deixado ele assistir aquele filme, baby."

"Ah não…" Eu fiz uma careta quando eu levantei a mala da cama. Edward imediatamente a tirou das minha mãos e pegou as outras duas, também. "Ele não pode ser o seu padrinho. O que nós vamos fazer?"

Edward encolheu os ombros como se isso não fosse realmente grande coisa. "Por que nós deveríamos fazer alguma coisa? Por que ele não pode ser o meu padrinho?"

"Umm… porque ele tem quatro anos?"

"Ele tem quase cinco anos," Edward respondeu com um sorriso quando eu estreitei os meus olhos para ele. "Isso não importa para mim. Eu quero que ele se sinta importante no dia do nosso casamento. Emmett vai entender. Além disso, isso será apenas um nome. Emmett ainda pode lidar com a despedida de solteiro, já que essa era a única razão que ele queria o posto em primeiro lugar. E no dia do casamento, ele pode ficar em pé ao lado de Seth e garantir que ele não irá perder o anel."

"Hmm," eu murmurei, admitindo para mim mesma que tudo isso não soava tão ruim, e isso iria absolutamente emocionar Seth. "Espere! Isso significa que eu tenho que conseguir outra menina, não é?"

"Não," Edward encolheu os ombros novamente, e eu poderia dizer que esse movimento blasé de indiferença e eu iríamos ter muitos problemas durante o processo de planejamento do casamento. Como ele podia ser tão indiferente sobre tudo isso?

"Mas isso será desigual," eu argumentei. Naturalmente, eu havia pedido à Alice para ser minha madrinha. Eu não tinha planejado uma série de madrinhas. Eu queria manter as coisas simples.

"Então deixe isso ser desigual," Edward sorriu quando nós fizemos o nosso caminho pelo corredor em direção à porta da frente. Ele cuidadosamente colocou as malas para baixo ao lado das malas de mão que eu havia arrumado hoje mais cedo.

"Nenhuma dessas coisas importa, Bella."

"Diga isso à sua irmã," eu murmurei sob a minha respiração. Eu poderia apenas imaginar a expressão no rosto da Alice quando eu lhe contasse que Edward teria dois padrinhos e eu só teria uma madrinha.

Edward pegou cada uma das minhas mãos nas suas e me puxou para mais perto dele. Ele pressionou sua testa na minha. "Esse não é o casamento da minha irmã. Esse é o _nosso_. Meu, seu, e do Seth. E se eu quiser um garoto de quase cinco anos para ser o meu padrinho, eu acho que nós deveríamos permitir isso. E se nós estamos desequilibrados em números, eu acho que nós deveríamos permitir isso, também. Eu acho que nós deveríamos ser capazes de fazer o que diabos nós quisermos, porque tudo o que realmente importa é que eu estarei lá, você estará lá, Seth estará lá, e o pastor estará lá para dizer que eu posso beijar minha linda noiva. _Nada_ mais importa."

Eu pisquei rapidamente quando as suas palavras doces atingiram o seu caminho para o meu coração. Ele estava certo, é claro. E eu me recusei a trazer para esse momento a Noivazilla*, tão cedo no processo de planejamento.

_*A junção de Noiva + Godzilla. É o adjetivo normalmente utilizado em inglês (Bridezilla) para noivas neuróticas. _

"Diga que você me ama," ele sussurrou gentilmente enquanto ele olhou para baixo nos meus olhos. Esse havia se tornado o jogo favorito dele. No começo, eu entrei em pânico que talvez eu não estivesse dizendo isso o suficiente à ele e ele estivesse se sentindo negligenciado, mas ele havia prometido que esse não era o caso. Isso era apenas algo doce. Algo apenas nosso, ele havia dito. Então eu joguei junto.

"Eu te amo," eu murmurei, colocando minha mão ao longo de sua mandíbula forte. "Diga que você me ama."

"Eu te amo." Ele se inclinou para me beijar suavemente. "Agora, me diga que você vai ser minha esposa e que a porra das cores dos guardanapos não importam."

Eu ri da sua referência à minha discussão com a Alice. "Foi à fonte, na verdade. Nós não escolhemos os esquemas de cores ainda."

"Seja o que for," ele rolou seus olhos e sorriu, apertando seus braços em volta de mim. "Diga."

Eu derreti contra o seu corpo e corri minhas mãos ao longo dos seus ombros. "Eu vou ser a sua esposa, e a porra das cores dos guardanapos não importam."

"Essa é a minha garota," Edward murmurou, capturando a minha boca com a sua, justo no momento em que nós ouvimos um suspiro de Seth vindo do corredor.

"Mamãe, você disse uma palavra ruim."

A risada de Edward ecoou pelas paredes da cozinha. Eu olhei para ele e bati de brincadeira no seu braço.

"Você acha que é engraçado, Dr. C? Então você vai realmente amar isso."

As sobrancelhas de Edward se levantaram quando eu me virei para o meu menino segurando a sua mala do Bob Esponja. Eu me recostei contra o peito do Edward. Seus braços se enrolaram em volta de mim e seus lábios roçaram em meu ouvido enquanto eu tentei manter o riso fora da minha voz.

"Eu sinto muito, Seth. Mas o seu Papai me _fez_ dizer isso."

Edward rosnou de brincadeira no meu ouvido enquanto os olhos de Seth brilharam em desaprovação. Eu ri quando eu infelizmente saí de dentro dos braços de Edward e caminhei em direção ao nosso menino.

"Eu posso ver a sua mala?" Eu poderia apenas imaginar a bagunça de camisas e calças, todas as quais eu teria de passar logo quando chegarmos em Forks.

"O padrinho pode arrumar a sua própria mala," Seth anunciou com autoridade. Eu escapei um olhar para Edward, que sorriu e deu de ombros em aceitação.

"Eu tenho certeza que ele pode," eu admiti com um sorriso, e me ajoelhei no chão para que eu pudesse envolver meu filho em um abraço. Em segundos, os braços de Edward se envolveram ao redor de nós dois, e nós permanecemos assim até que chegou a hora de carregar o carro. Edward agarrou todas as bolsas, exceto a do padrinho é claro, e eu tranquei a porta atrás de nós.

"Quanto tempo leva para chegar até Forks?" Seth perguntou enquanto eu o afivelava em seu acento. Eu entreguei a ele o seu travesseiro favorito, sabendo que ele cairia em sono logo que nós chegássemos à rodovia. Edward terminou de carregar nossas bagagens no porta-malas.

"Cerca de quatro horas se o Papai dirigir no limite de velocidade," eu respondi.

"O que não vai acontecer," Seth riu animadamente. Se havia uma coisa que Seth amava sobre a condução de Edward, era o seu famoso pé de chumbo.

"Eu ouvi isso!" Edward gritou da parte de trás do carro, fechando o bagageiro. Seth e eu rimos quando eu fechei a sua porta e entrei no lado do passageiro.

"Aperte o cinto!" Seth gritou do banco de trás quando Edward saiu do estacionamento sem afivelar o seu cinto de segurança. Eu não pude suprimir o meu riso quando Edward revirou seus olhos e enrolou o cinto em torno dele.

"Eu já ia fazer, caramba…" Edward sorriu quando a fivela do cinto de segurança se encaixou, e virou o carro em direção à rua vazia.

Esse era o dia anterior ao Dia de Ação de Graças, e nós esperávamos evitar o pior do tráfego do feriado saindo mais cedo. Como previsto, Seth estava dormindo antes de nós atingirmos a rodovia, e Edward pegou a minha mão na sua quando ele fez o seu caminho em direção ao acesso que conduz à interestadual. Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus quando ele beijou minha mão suavemente, e nenhum de nós poderia manter o sorriso fora de nossos rostos. Nós estávamos indo para a casa das nossas famílias, e nós estávamos passando o nosso primeiro feriado juntos.

A vida é boa.

O ar em torno do cemitério estava preenchido com o cheiro da chuva e da grama recém cortada. Seth caminhou entre nós, segurando cada uma de nossas mãos, quando nós fizemos o nosso caminho para a lápide de Jacob. Edward tinha se oferecido para ficar no carro enquanto nós prestávamos nossas homenagens, mas Seth tinha insistido em apresentar seus dois pais um ao outro.

Como de costume, nós tínhamos parado na Loja de Flores da Sue para escolher as nossas flores para o túmulo. Sue Clearwater era uma velha amiga da família que adorava Seth e que sempre teve tempo para explicar os significados por trás das diferentes tonalidades de rosas. E como sempre, Seth tinha escolhido uma rosa vermelha para o seu pai. Eu selecionei minha rosa amarela usual. Jake sempre tinha me dado uma simples rosa amarela – a cor da amizade – em cada um os meus aniversários. Nesse dia, eu não podia ver uma rosa amarela sem lacrimejar enquanto eu me lembrava do meu amigo de infância e o pai do meu filho adorável.

"B-L-A-C-K," Seth suavemente soletrou enquanto os seus dedos minúsculos traçaram o sobrenome de seu pai sobre o granito. Desde a sua entrada na pré-escola, Seth tinha se encantado ao perceber que o seu sobrenome também era o nome de uma cor*, fazendo com que essa tonalidade em particular facilitasse o reconhecimento visual e de leitura em voz alta.

_*Black: em inglês significa preto._

"Bom trabalho," Edward o cumprimentou quando ele se ajoelhou na grama.

"Obrigado. Mãe, eu posso ir primeiro?" Seth perguntou em voz baixa.

Isso era novo. Ele era geralmente hesitante em falar com o seu pai até depois que eu havia trazido à Jacob a atualização de tudo o que estava acontecendo em nossas vidas . Seth era sempre tímido no início, sem saber como falar com seu pai. Ele somente conhecia Jake através das imagens que eu tinha guardado ao longo dos anos e das histórias que Billy compartilhava, portanto falar com uma lápide era difícil para o meu pequeno menino.

Isso era difícil para a mãe dele, também.

"É claro," eu sussurrei.

Seth colocou a rosa vermelha no concreto e suspirou baixinho.

"Oi pai," ele sussurrou, olhando para Edward com um olhar de culpa, como se ele estivesse com medo de ferir os seus sentimentos. Edward apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça em encorajamento. Mais de uma vez, eu ouvi Edward tranqüilizar o meu filho que ele estava feliz em compartilhar o título de pai com Jake. Era o meu pequeno menino que ainda estava em conflito. Ele queria ser leal a ambos os homens, e ele ainda estava lutando com a melhor maneira de fazer isso.

"Então eu comecei a ir para a escola," Seth começou. "A Senhorita Jessica é legal. Eu estou aprendendo à escrever o meu nome e ler palavras como as nossas cores. E nós acabamos de começar com as formas. Isso é um…um quadrado?" Ele tocou a lápide e olhou para nós dois. Nós acenamos em confirmação. "Kevin é o meu melhor amigo. Ele chorou muito no início, mas ele está melhor agora."

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando eu me lembrei de Kevin – chutando e gritando e segurando os tornozelos de sua mãe no primeiro dia da pré-escola. Ele e Seth eram inseparáveis agora.

"Nós trouxemos Edward para conhecer você hoje," ele sussurrou gentilmente, agarrando a mão do Edward e apertando firmemente. "Ele é um cara legal e ele ama muito eu e a mamãe. Ele gosta de beisebol e ele lê para mim todas as noites. Eu amo ele."

Lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos quando eu observei Seth se aconchegar ao lado do Edward. Edward beijou a testa de Seth e respirou fundo.

"Oi Jacob," Edward sussurrou. "É muito bom conhecer você. Eu quero que você saiba que eu amo Seth e Bella mais do que tudo nesse mundo. E eu vou tomar conta deles pelo resto de nossas vidas."

"Edward e a Mamãe vão se casar," Seth explicou. "E eu vou chamá-lo de Papai. Eu já faço isso, e eu espero que seja tudo bem para você. Mamãe disse que eu sou sortudo porque eu tenho dois pais."

Seth continuou falando, contando à Jacob todos os planos do casamento e como ele ia ser o padrinho. Isso foi o máximo que Seth já tinha falado com a lápide de Jake, e meu coração se encheu de orgulho. Meu pequeno menino estava tornando-se um pequeno homem, e enquanto isso trouxe uma nova onde de lágrimas aos meus olhos, eu não poderia deixar de ser tão orgulhosa dele.

Seth finalmente terminou, e eu coloquei minha rosa amarela ao lado da vermelha.

"Ei Jake," eu sussurrei. "Seth praticamente lhe disse tudo o que está acontecendo, então, eu apenas vou dizer que você estaria muito orgulhoso dele. Ele está tão crescido e tão bem na escola. Ele quer tanto ler. Tudo o que ele quer são livros. Eu não tenho ideia de onde ele tirou isso, você tem?

Edward e Seth riram baixinho ao meu lado.

Eu sorri melancolicamente. "Mas ele também adora beisebol. E ele é um bom amigo. Ele herdou isso de você. E seus olhos... ele parece mais e mais com você a cada dia." Meu coração apertou no meu peito quando um flash dos olhos castanhos do Jacob inundou as minhas lembranças. Edward apertou a minha mão. "E sim, eu vou me casar. Edward é um bom homem, Jake. Você teria gostado dele. Nós estamos tão felizes, e ele é tão bom com Seth. Bom _para_ Seth. E para mim."

Nós sentamos em silêncio por mais alguns minutos antes de Seth finalmente sussurrar seu adeus usual.

"Amo você, pai."

E em seguida o meu.

"Te amo, Jake."

E apenas quando eu não achava que seria possível amá-lo mais, eu ouvi Edward murmurar baixinho, "Obrigado Jacob. Obrigado por servir o nosso país. E obrigado por... por ele. Eu prometo tomar conta dele. Tomar conta dos dois."

E com isso, Seth levou cada um de nós pela mão e nos levou de volta para o carro.

Esme tinha se oferecido para preparar o banquete de Dia de Ação de Graças amanhã e insistiu que cada um dos avôs de Seth se juntasse a nós na casa dos Cullen. Ela e Carlisle também nos convidaram para ficar no antigo quarto do Edward – pelo qual eu estava agradecida. Primeiramente, ficar em casa nos permitiria passar mais tempo com a família inteira. E em segundo lugar, eu realmente não queria passar a noite no meu antigo quarto na casa de Charlie. Noivos ou não, eu não esperava que o meu pai ficasse muito confortável com a sua filha e o seu noivo dormindo na mesma cama. Os pais de Edward simplesmente não ligavam. Eles estavam muito animados com o nosso noivado para se importar que nós estivéssemos vivendo em pecado em Seattle, e Esme não viu nenhuma razão para que devêssemos começar a dormir em camas separadas apenas porque os pais estavam em casa. Carlisle comentou que ela estava secretamente esperando que nossos arranjos de dormir pecaminosos levassem a uma abundância de netos, e eu corei profundamente. Edward tinha acenado com a cabeça concordando divertidamente.

"Nós vamos deixar Seth passar a noite com Charlie. Talvez isso suavize um pouco o impacto."

Edward acenou com a cabeça mas permaneceu em silêncio enquanto nós desempacotávamos. Ele estava sendo reservado desde que nós deixamos o cemitério. Seth estava lá embaixo divertindo Carlisle e Esme, e suas risadas felizes ecoavam por toda a casa. Eles haviam nos empurrado para cima para desempacotarmos as malas assim eles poderiam desfrutar do seu neto.

Eu vi como Edward cuidadosamente pendurou nossas roupas em seu closet. Seu rosto estava pensativo, e eu me perguntei se ele estava nervoso sobre o encontro dos avôs. Eu era a sortuda. Eu já conhecia o seu lado da família, e eu estava certa de que eu era amada e adorada por cada um deles. Edward não tinha essa garantia.

"Hey," eu sussurrei suavemente quando ele fechou a porta do closet. Eu o agarrei pela mão e o puxei para a cama. "Você está tão quieto. O que aconteceu?"

Nós nos sentamos na beirada da cama, e Edward pegou ambas as minhas mãos nas suas. "Apenas pensando sobre Jacob."

Isso me surpreendeu, mas eu acenei em compreensão. Eu sempre ficava contemplativa depois de visitar o cemitério, também. "Obrigada por ir com a gente. Essa é apenas uma tradição que nós temos."

"E eu quero que você continue isso," Edward sorriu. "Eu fiquei honrado em ser incluído."

Eu devolvi o seu sorriso e olhei em seus olhos de esmeralda."Me diga o que você está pensando."

Edward suspirou e recostou-se na sua cama, me puxando para baixo com ele. Eu me aconcheguei em seu peito enquanto nossas pernas se entrelaçaram.

"Eu apenas não estou orgulhoso dos meus pensamentos," ele advertiu. "Eu estou apenas… reflexivo, eu acho."

"Está tudo bem," eu insisti. Eu me ergui em meu cotovelo para que eu pudesse olhar para ele. "Apenas fale para mim, Edward."

Ele rolou para o lado e escovou a minha franja dos meus olhos. Nós nos aninhamos. "Eu estou pensando que eu sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo."

"Isso não é uma coisa ruim," eu sorri.

"E eu estou me perguntando o que teria acontecido se Jacob não tivesse sido morto no Iraque."

"E você está se sentindo culpado por isso?"

"Eu não deveria?" Ele perguntou desesperadamente. "Se Jacob não tivesse sido morto, ele teria voltado para casa para você e Seth, e o seu filho teria seu pai."

"Seth tem _você_," eu o lembrei suavemente. "E eu não tenho tanta certeza de que Jake e eu teríamos nos casado. Eu não estava apaixonada por ele. Não desse jeito."

"Sim, mas eu te conheço," Edward respondeu. "Você é altruísta e corajosa. Você gostaria que seu filho crescesse com seu pai e sua mãe vivendo na mesma casa. Você ama Jacob o suficiente para fazer isso funcionar."

"Eu não vou negar que eu me perguntei muitas vezes o que poderia ter acontecido se Jake tivesse retornado do Iraque," eu expliquei. "Mas eu não tenho certeza que eu teria me casado com ele. Isso não era assim com a gente."

"Isso era assim para _ele_," Edward contestou. "Ele amou você, Bella."

"Eu sei," eu sussurrei suavemente.

Ele correu suavemente a costa da sua mão na minha bochecha. "Eu apenas me sinto culpado por estar tão feliz. Se ele tivesse voltado para casa, eu nunca teria encontrado você. Você teria ficado em Forks, se casado com Jacob, e viveria feliz para sempre. É como se eu estivesse feliz às custas dele. E o pai dele? O pai dele vai odiar as minhas entranhas."

"Billy Black é um homem maravilhoso," eu argumentei. "E ele vai ficar feliz por eu ter encontrado alguém depois de todo esse tempo."

"Mas ele vai ficar feliz ao ouvir que Seth está me chamando de Papai?"

"Eu não sei," eu respondi com sinceridade. "Mas eu sei que Billy me ama. E ele ama seu neto, e qualquer coisa que nos faça feliz, vai fazê-lo feliz também. Você vai ver." Eu me inclinei e beijei o nariz dele. "Além disso, você está se preocupando com o avô errado. Você deveria estar preocupado com o xerife-arma-em-punho.

"Não me lembre," ele gemeu. "Ele vai, me odiar também.

Eu ri. "Ninguém irá te odiar. Eu nunca soube que você tinha essa ansiedade ao conhecer novas pessoas."

"Estas são pessoas importantes," Edward respondeu.

"Estas pessoas são da família," eu expliquei baixinho. "Eles vão te amar porque você me ama. O meu pai provavelmente vai fazer o papel de pai, mas isso é o esperado. Eu sou a sua única filha e nós estamos dormindo juntos. Mas com o meu pai, menos é mais. Ele não quer ouvir nada específico. Apenas diga à ele que você nos ama e que você vai cuidar de nós pelo resto de nossas vidas, e ele vai ficar contente.

O rosto de Edward relaxou visivelmente quando eu comecei a brincar com a barra da sua camisa. Minha mão avançou por baixo do tecido, e sua respiração acelerou quando meus dedos traçaram os músculos do seu estômago. "Além disso, é apenas um final de semana. Não importa o que aconteça, nós vamos voltar para casa dentro de poucos dias. Vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ver."

O seu rosto avançou em minha direção no exato momento em que Seth atravessou a porta. Com uma gargalhada, ele pulou na cama e caiu entre nós. "Adivinhem onde nós vamos ir para jantar?"

"Hmm…" eu fingi contemplar. Esme e Carlisle já tinham se oferecido para levar Seth para jantar em seu restaurante favorito. "O Palácio da Pizza?"

"Yay!" Seth envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. "Você e o papai vão também?"

"Não," Edward sorriu para ele. "Nós estamos indo ver o seu avô Charlie."

O rosto de Seth caiu, visivelmente rasgado entre o desejo de sua pizza favorita e de ver o seu avô. "Eu quero ver o vovô Charlie, também."

"Você verá," eu expliquei com um sorriso. "Esme e Carlisle vão te deixar após o jantar. Você vai passar a noite lá."

"Yay!" A voz de Seth estava feliz quando ele nos beijou em nossas bochechas. Carlisle entrou no quarto, e meu filho pulou da cama para seus braços abertos.

"Energético," Carlisle sorriu.

"Sim. Ummm…obrigada por levá-lo para sair," eu sorri. Eu me perguntei se eles tinham alguma ideia do que eles estavam se metendo. Esme e Carlisle estavam acostumados a uma vida de silêncio e solidão, não a uma noite com uma criança ativa de quatro anos que era maluca por pizza de pepperori e refrigerante de laranja.

"O prazer é nosso," Carlisle sorriu. "É uma boa prática para a gente, também". Ele olhou para o seu filho. "Boa sorte com Charlie."

Edward sorriu apesar de seu nervosismo. "Muito obrigado."

Carlisle e Seth gargalharam enquanto faziam o seu caminho descendo as escadas. Eu suspirei profundamente quando eu me coloquei em uma posição sentada. "Então o que você diz? Você está pronto para conhecer o grande e malvado chefe de polícia?"

"Tão pronto quanto eu poderia ficar," ele gemeu quando ele se levantou da cama. Enquanto caminhávamos em direção à porta, ele pegou minha mão e me empurrou contra a parede. Seu corpo estava pressionado contra o meu, e de repente eu me vi desejando que nós não tivéssemos que sair do quarto.

"Diga que você me ama." Sua voz soou áspera com ansiedade quando sua respiração atravessou o meu rosto.

Eu corri o meu dedo ao longo da sua mandíbula, tentando aliviar a sua tensão. Eu trouxe os meus lábios mais perto dos dele e sussurrei, "Eu te amo. Seth te ama. E Charlie vai amar você. Agora, diga que você me ama."

Os seus olhos perfuraram os meus. "Eu te amo tanto…" Ele me beijou suavemente enquanto me puxava com mais força contra o seu corpo. "E eu não posso esperar para que você seja minha esposa. Eu acho que devemos fugir porque eu não posso fodidamente esperar..." Seus lábios capturaram os meus em um beijo ardente, e eu gemi baixinho em sua boca quando ele me pressionou mais forte contra a parede. Com um riso sem fôlego, eu finalmente o empurrei.

"Eu acho que você está enrolando, Dr. Cullen."

Edward suspirou desanimado quando deu um passo para trás.

"Eu sou tão transparente?"

"Sim."

"Tudo bem," ele gemeu quando ele me beijou rapidamente e me puxou pela mão. "Vamos conhecer o chefe."

* * *

_**Nota da Carol:** Adorei o Edward ter "escolhido" o Seth como padrinho. O Seth vai ficar tão bonitinho usando terno e gravata! *.*_

_E a conversa dele com a lápide do Jake no cemitério? Sério, eu cheguei a chorar de tão emocionada que eu fiquei - principalmente quando ele "apresentou" o Edward ao Jake. _

_Ah, eu mal posso esperar pelo encontro do Edward com o Charlie! O que você acham que vai acontecer meninas?_

* * *

_**Nota da Lary:** Será que eu vou conseguir betar um capítulo sequer dessa fic sem chorar sequer uma vez? _

_Bjos até mais_

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Notas demais nesse capítulo. Hahahahah. Mas era só pra dizer que ainda tem muitaaaa coisa pra rolar. Ainda estamos no meio da fic. Se eu não me engano essa fic tem 45 capítulos. \o/_

_Estou aquin tentando terminar o capítulo de Anatomy of a Human pra amanHã, mas não se se consigo. =/ Beijos bonitonas!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

_Tradutora: Leili Pattz_

**Charlie POV**

Eu folheei o álbum de fotos como fiz todas as noites nesses tempos. Isso tornou-se um ritual meu desde que Bella e Seth tinham se mudado há poucos meses.

Eu sentia falta deles. Eu estava feliz que eles estavam vindo para casa, mesmo que isso significasse que eu ia encontrar o garoto que estava morando com a minha filha.

Eu entendo que os tempos mudaram. Eu entendo – um pouco – que só porque este homem foi viver com a minha filha não quer dizer que ele não a respeite. Renee o tinha conhecido e amado – o que é interessante, considerando que ela é geralmente muito difícil de impressionar. Pais são ainda mais duros. Mas tinham me falado para lhe dar uma chance, porque, aparentemente, as coisas estavam muito sérias entre eles. Eu falhei em ver como ascoisas_ poderiam _ser tão sérias em tão curto espaço de tempo, mas Renee me fez prometer dar uma chance ao garoto. Eu revirei os olhos, mas, por Bella, eu tinha prometido tentar.

Minha filha, provavelmente, sempre será um pequeno mistério para mim, e isso era minha culpa. Isso é o que acontece quando você não é um bom marido. Você irrita sua esposa, você se divorcia, e encontra-se vendo mãe e filha saindo pela porta. Quando você se divorcia, viver sem a sua filha é o último castigo. Bella me visitava durante os verões e alguns feriados, mas você não pode realmente conhecer a sua filha quando você só a vê por três ou quatro meses do ano. Ela precisava de estabilidade, e eu entendia isso, mas seria sempre o meu maior pesar ter perdido tanto tempo sem ela. Eu nunca conseguiria trazer esses meses – esses anos – de volta. E eu sempre teria vergonha de não ter feito um esforço maior para ser um melhor marido e pai.

Meu dedo virou a página de sua foto de formatura. Ela estava linda com o braço junto ao de Jake. Como uma surpresa de formatura, Billy e eu tínhamos juntado dinheiro e Jake voou para a Flórida apenas para ser seu par no baile de formatura. Esse menino sempre foi apaixonado por ela. Tinha sido óbvio, desde que ele tinha nove anos de idade. De alguma forma, isso não tinha sido óbvio para Bella. Para ela, Jacob era apenas o melhor amigo. Para ele, ela era o amor de sua vida.

Eu nunca estive mais feliz do que quando Bella anunciou que ela estaria frequentando a faculdade em Washington. Eu não entendia que tipo de trabalho ela iria encontrar com uma licenciatura em dança, mas isso não importava. Ela estaria perto de mim, e eu esperava ter a oportunidade de realmente conhecer a minha menina – minha filha, que tinha se transformado em uma bela jovem muito rapidamente. Mas como sempre, o tempo passa, e ela se formou antes que eu pudesse piscar. Bella estava indo para a Broadway, e Jacob estava indo para o Iraque.

Eu ainda tinha pesadelos sobre a noite em que Billy tinha chegado falando que Jake tinha sido morto. Homens são durões – especialmente militares aposentados que compreendem o inferno e as consequências que vão junto com a guerra – mas eu nunca tinha visto um homem adulto chorar da forma como Billy Black chorou naquela noite. Ele ficou bêbado a maior parte do mês que se seguiu – isso até a minha filha chocar a todos nós e anunciar que estava grávida de Jacob. Esta notícia trouxe Billy fora de seu próprio inferno pessoal e deixou-me calmo e tranquilo; o que surpreendeu até a mim. Billy sempre teria uma conexão terrestre com o seu filho, e eu gostaria de ter a chance de ser avô.

Bella se mudou de volta para Phoenix para o resto de sua gravidez, e tanto quanto eu sentia falta dela, eu tinha que admitir que estava feliz que ela estava com Renee. Eu não sabia nada sobre como cuidar de uma menina grávida, e minha filha precisava de sua mãe. Eu tinha voado para Phoenix assim que sua bolsa estourou, e pelos próximos quatro anos, Bella, Billy, e eu tínhamos ido e vindo em voos, tentando passar o tempo com o outro tanto quanto possível. Você pode imaginar como fiquei feliz quando, poucos meses atrás, ela anunciou que estava voltando para Washington. Seth estava na idade onde ele tinha um monte de perguntas, e Billy e eu queríamos fazer o papel de avós orgulhosos. Então, ela se mudou para Seattle – que não estava perto o suficiente para o meu gosto – mas só de saber que ela estava no estado era suficiente.

E agora ela estava trazendo um garoto para casa na Ação de Graças.

Um homem.

Um homem que estava morando com minha filha e meu neto.

Pelo menos ele é um Cullen.

Carlisle e Esme Cullen são as duas pessoas mais legais que você iria querer conhecer. Muito respeitados na comunidade. Eles criaram bons filhos. Alice tinha sido a melhor amiga de Bella, desde a faculdade, e eu sabia que os Cullen eram boas pessoas.

Eu estava tentando muito fortemente me lembrar deste fato, quando ouvi a porta da cozinha chiar aberta.

"Alguém em casa?" A voz de Bella ecoou através do ar. Eu respirei fundo antes de colocar o álbum de fotos na mesa de café e caminhar pela sala.

"Aqui," eu gritei enquanto caminhava em direção à cozinha. Ela parecia bem. Ela parecia feliz. E eu imaginei que a felicidade estava ligada ao homem que estava ao seu lado. Eu tentei não estreitar os olhos pela maneira possessiva que sua mão estava enrolada em volta da sua cintura.

Então me processe. Eu nunca tinha visto minha filha com outro rapaz além de Jacob Black. Eu deveria demorar algum tempo para me acostumar.

"Ei, Bells."

"Ei, papai." Ela colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura e nós demos o nosso abraço desajeitado que era a marca registrada da nossa relação. Nenhum de nós nunca tinha sido bom em demonstrar afeto. Ela se afastou e sorriu para mim. "Você parece bem."

"Você parece feliz", eu respondi. Eu olhei para cima – admito que tive que olhar muito para cima, porque o garoto era alto – e notei que ele tinha um sorriso forçado no rosto. Parecia que estava tentando muito forte não vomitar na minha cozinha, porque ele estava muito nervoso. Isso me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Eu decidi manter a minha promessa a Renee e dar ao garoto uma chance.

"Eu suponho que você seja a razão do sorriso no rosto da minha filha. Eu sou Charlie Swan." Eu ofereci minha mão, e seu rosto relaxou visivelmente.

Ele pegou minha mão em um aperto firme. "Eu sou Edward Cullen. É bom conhecê-lo, senhor."

O rapaz tinha modos, mas eu não conseguia engolir o título de "senhor".

"Apenas me chame de Charlie."

Bella se ofereceu para conseguir bebida a todos enquanto nos levou para a mesa da cozinha. Ela estava nervosa também, e todo o nervosismo estava me deixando nervoso. Isso também confirmou o que eu já suspeitava. Isso era muito mais do que uma visita para a Ação de Graças.

Eu só tinha que descobrir o _quanto _mais.

"Eu fiquei sabendo que você é médico," eu comecei, sabendo que o garoto precisava de algo confortável para falar. Bella trouxe para nós uma cerveja antes de se sentar entre nós dois.

Ele sorriu agradecido e começou a me contar sobre seus atendimentos em Seattle. Pelas próximas horas, eu escutei de ambos enquanto eles compartilharam suas histórias de vida na cidade grande. Bella me contou tudo sobre suas aulas de negócio, do pré-escolar de Seth, e sua espera para abrir um estúdio de dança. Eu olhei Edward atentamente enquanto ele roubou olhares para a minha filha, como se ficasse preso em cada palavra dela. Mesmo sem perceber que eles estavam fazendo isso, eles se apoiavam um no outro ou tocavam no braço do outro. E, às vezes, ele brincava distraidamente com um fio de seu cabelo dela enquanto a olhava com um olhar que só poderia ser descrito como o de um homem apaixonado.

_Sim, isso é muito mais do que uma visita de Ação de Graças._

"Você gostaria de deixar Seattle para voltar para casa e trabalhar com o seu pai?" Eu perguntei surpreso quando ele admitiu o quanto seu pai queria que ele se mudasse.

"Isso é com Bella e Seth," Edward respondeu simplesmente. Inconscientemente, seus dedos se entrelaçaram, como se o gesto fosse tão natural como respirar.

E foi aí que eu vi o anel.

Meus olhos fecharam em sua mão, e Bella engasgou quando viu a expressão no meu rosto. Seus olhos corriam do meu rosto para o anel. Ela arrancou a mão do aperto de Edward, tentando a esconder debaixo da mesa.

"Eu já vi. Você pode muito bem parar de tentar escondê-lo."

Ambos suspiraram enquanto Bella colocou a mão sobre a mesa. O anel era impressionante, não havia dúvida sobre isso. Edward pegou a sua mão e segurou-a delicadamente. Eu olhei com os olhos apertados quando ele trouxe a mão dela aos lábios e beijou.

"Quando que vocês iriam me dizer que a minha filha vai se casar? Sua mãe sabe sobre isso?"

Bella fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Ok, primeiro de tudo, pare de falar comigo como se eu fosse uma adolescente, Charlie. Tenho vinte e oito anos de idade e sou a mãe de seu neto. Respire fundo".

Um grunhido baixo vibrou do meu peito. Eu estava chateado por ter sido deixado no escuro, mas sabia que ela estava certa. Eu estava falando com ela como se ela ainda estivesse na escola. Ficamos ali – olhando um para o outro – teimosos demais para ceder.

Eu assisti enquanto Edward beijou seu templo e de repente tomou a sua coragem. Era óbvio que ele não gostava de vê-la chateada, e ele automaticamente entrou em modo de proteção. "Charlie, eu quero pedir desculpas por não ter pedido a sua bênção..."

"Você pode voltar a me chamar de 'senhor'."

"Pare com isso, pai", Bella sussurrou calmamente.

"Hmph."

Edward se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira, seu rosto concentrado em minha filha. Se não fosse tão óbvio que ele a adorava, eu já teria chutado seu traseiro para fora da minha casa. Ele tinha sorte.

"Nós só ficamos noivos há alguns meses atrás," Bella ofereceu em sua defesa.

_Meses?_

"Sua mãe sabe sobre isso?"

"Sim," Bella suspirou baixinho. "Mamãe sabe. Nós não havíamos dito a você porque você não o conhecia, e eu não queria dizer-lhe pelo telefone. Queríamos que o conhecesse um pouco antes de anunciar nosso noivado a você."

"Nós não estávamos tentando esconder nada de você," Edward explicou. "Eu sei que eu fiz isso na ordem errada. Que eu deveria ter me apresentado a você meses atrás, e eu definitivamente deveria ter pedido a sua bênção antes de propor. A proposta foi... um pouco espontânea..."

Seus olhares se estabeleceram sobre o outro enquanto um sorriso cruzou cada um de seus lábios.

Eu com certeza não quero saber do que _isso _se tratava.

Limpei a garganta alto.

"Mas eu não queria desrespeitá-lo", continuou ele. "Eu prometo a você. Mas ela disse que sim, e eu certamente não queria que ela mudasse de ideia. Então, eu espero que você possa me perdoar e não usar isso contra ela. Isso é culpa minha, e eu assumo total responsabilidade por isso."

Eu me inclinei na minha cadeira enquanto examinava o garoto sentado à minha mesa. O cara nervoso que tinha entrado na minha cozinha antes tinha desaparecido. Agora, ele era um homem jovem e determinado que se tornou protetor e amoroso, logo que ele tinha detectado que a minha filha estava um pouco irritada. Ele era um bom homem. Ele a amava. Ele iria cuidar dela. Estas coisas eram óbvias.

Eu ainda não gostava disso.

"Você está grávida?" As palavras escaparam antes que eu tivesse o bom senso de mantê-las para mim.

"_O que_?"

Ela estava com costas retas novamente, e eu eriçado para uma briga.

"Eu só estou tentando descobrir. Qual é a pressa?"

"Eu tenho 28 anos," Bella me lembrou fortemente. "Se eu estivesse grávida, por que diabos eu iria esconder isso de você? Não se lembra da minha última gravidez, Charlie? Eu acredito que eu fui muito honesta sobre isso."

Ela tinha um ponto, mas isso só me deu mais munição. "Falando nisso, o que o meu neto pensa sobre tudo isso?"

"Seth absolutamente adora o Edward e mal pode esperar até o casamento."

Suspirei profundamente quando olhei para Edward. "E você? Você está pronto para ser um marido _e_ um pai?"

Seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso. "Eu vou ser muito honesto, eu já me sinto como um marido e um pai, eu os amo tanto, tanto, Charlie. Mas para responder a sua pergunta – Sim, eu estou pronto."

_Vamos, chefe. Hora de interrogar._

"Você a ama?"

"Mais do que qualquer coisa", ele confirmou. Bella suspirou e se apoiou nele. Seu braço envolveu o seu ombro enquanto ele a puxou para perto.

"E você vai cuidar deles? Você vai ser um bom marido para ela e um bom pai para o meu neto?"

_Você não vai cometer os meus erros? Você não vai colocar a minha filha através do mesmo inferno que eu coloquei sua mãe?_

"Eu prometo. Eles são o meu mundo inteiro, Charlie. Vou fazer tudo que eu tiver que fazer para protegê-los. Vou colocá-los em primeiro lugar. Sempre."

Eu tentei encontrar uma falha nele. Ele não poderia ser perfeito. Eu entrecerrei meus olhos, na esperança de detectar algum indício na sua voz, ou em sua postura, ou em seus olhos – algo que me provasse que ele não estava sendo cem por cento sincero.

Eu não consegui encontrar nada.

De repente, o interrogatório havia terminado quando Seth entrou pela porta da cozinha, gritando por seu avô Charlie. A tensão na sala desapareceu completamente quando o menino pulou no meu colo e passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Eu senti sua falta, vovô."

"Eu senti sua falta, também." Eu o beijei no rosto antes de colocá-lo no meu colo. Acenei para Carlisle e Esme quando eles timidamente entraram pela porta.

"Lamentamos interromper," Esme sorriu. "Carlisle mal parou o carro antes de Seth pular e correr pela entrada. Pedimos desculpas antecipadamente. Ele bebeu muito refrigerante de laranja."

"É bom ver vocês dois. Sentem-se..." eu ofereci, apontando para a mesa.

"Não, não..." Carlisle sorriu calorosamente. "Nós sabemos que vocês tem muito a conversar. Além disso, Esme está ansiosa para chegar em casa e começar a assar suas tortas para amanhã."

"Eu acredito que você prefere maçã?" Esme piscou para mim.

Se ela estava apenas sendo boa vizinha, ou se ela estava tentando me amolecer, eu realmente não poderia dizer. Será que isso realmente importava? Eu olhei para minha filha – que estava olhando fixamente para seu noivo com um olhar tão adorável e doce – e eu decidi que não. Isso realmente não importava. Minha filha estava apaixonada. Ela vai se casar. Eu poderia muito bem ter a boa torta do negócio.

"Eu amo maçã. Obrigado por me convidar."

"O prazer é nosso", Esme disse. Ambos disseram boa noite enquanto fecharam a porta atrás deles.

Eu imediatamente me senti culpado. Os Cullen sempre amaram Bella, e eu tinha certeza que estavam nada menos do que felizes que ela ia se casar com seu filho. Eles eram pessoas de bem, e, tanto quanto eu poderia dizer, eles tinham criado um bom filho. Carlisle e Esme tinham recebido a minha filha em sua casa e em suas vidas com os braços abertos.

O que eu tinha feito? Eu interroguei seu filho e fiz dele uma pilha de nervos.

Suspirei em resignação.

"Então vocês marcaram uma data?"

Eu vi enquanto os olhos da minha filha se encheram de lágrimas. "Não, não marcamos. Mas vamos deixar você saber. Obrigada, papai."

Eu sorri para os dois, assim como Seth bateu no meu rosto com a mão. "Vovô Charlie, você sabe que eu sou o padrinho?"

"É mesmo?" Eu levantei minha sobrancelha para Edward. Ele riu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu não vou segurar o travesseiro estúpido", Seth continuou seu pequeno discurso e a mesa rompeu em gargalhadas.

Eu gostaria de dizer que fiquei surpreso quando Bella anunciou que ela e Edward ficariam com os Cullen durante a sua visita. Eu também gostaria de fingir que eu comprei desculpa de que passar a noite lá era apenas porque ela queria ajudar Esme na cozinha.

Mas eu não sou tão bom como um mentiroso. Nem mesmo para mim.

Além disso, eu realmente não queria saber a verdade. Não queria pensar sobre isso.

"Outro sanduíche?" Bella perguntou quando se juntou a mim no balanço da varanda da frente. Ela tinha sido a cozinheira designada a qualquer momento que visitasse. Hábitos rígidos eram difíceis de quebrar.

"Não, obrigado. Quero guardar espaço para a torta de maçã de amanhã."

Ela riu, e o som me fez lembrar da minha menina que passava as noites lendo esses livros de Jane Austen bobos neste mesmo balanço da varanda. Ela cresceu muito rápido para mim.

"Ele é um homem de bem, pai. Eu o amo."

"Eu acredito em você, Bells".

"E ele me ama."

Eu suspirei. "Eu acredito nisso também."

Nós balançamos para frente e para trás no balanço, as pernas empurrando suavemente à medida que ouvia a chuva caindo suave no telhado de zinco do alpendre.

"A previsão do tempo disse que terá neve amanhã", eu comentei baixinho.

"Hmm..."

Nós continuamos balançando por mais alguns minutos antes de eu finalmente admitir: "Um pequeno aviso teria sido bom. Isso é tudo."

"Eu entendo", ela sussurrou. "É tudo aconteceu muito rápido e eu não queria dizer-lhe pelo telefone. Eu queria que você encontrasse com ele, queria que você visse – em primeira mão – todas as razões pelas quais eu o amo e quero casar com ele. Nós não estávamos tentando mantê-lo no escuro. Admita. você teria odiado ter ouvido esta notícia por telefone."

Eu resmunguei baixinho.

Ela riu. "Seth o adora. Ele já o chama de pai."

Eu tinha notado isso antes. Isso realmente não me incomodou. Mas eu tinha certeza absoluta de que iria incomodar Billy Black. Mas nós lidaríamos com isso amanhã. Para esta noite, eu tinha que ser um pai para a minha filha.

"É melhor ele nunca fazer você chorar, ou ele vai ter que lidar comigo."

Eu podia ver seu sorriso refletindo a luz da lua.

"Posso mostrar-lhe uma coisa?" ela sussurrou. Eu assenti suspirei quando eu a segui até a cozinha e subi as escadas. Ela colocou os dedos nos lábios, alertando-me para ficar quieto. Eu podia ouvir a voz de Edward antes de chegarmos à porta de seu quarto. Ela sorriu e me incentivou a olhar para dentro do quarto. Empurrei a porta ligeiramente aberta, lutando para fazer meus olhos se ajustarem à escuridão do quarto – a única luz visível era a da lua em passando através das cortinas.

Seth estava enrolado no cobertor sobre a cama, com a cabeça aninhada contra o peito de Edward. Minha garganta apertou ao ver meu neto dormindo tão pacificamente enquanto Edward lia o livro em seu colo. O livro era pequeno, e eu reconheci-o como favorito Seth – aquele com Max. Eu nunca poderia lembrar o título. Algo sobre coisas selvagens...

Nós assistimos silenciosamente enquanto Edward terminou de ler o livro, fechando-a suavemente na escuridão. Eu sarcasticamente perguntei se o meu futuro genro era um super-herói e tinha visão noturna.

"Ele já memorizou," Bella sussurrou a resposta à minha pergunta não formulada. "Ele lê para Seth todas as noites."

Eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão enquanto vimos Edward cuidadosamente descontrair-se do corpo do menino. Ele enfiou o lençol em torno de Seth antes de pressionar seus lábios na sua testa.

"Eu amo você, Seth."

"Eu te amo, papai".

Eu não pude evitar. Eu sorri. E eu acho que algo molhado realmente caiu do meu olho, mas eu nunca admitiria. Bella enxugou os próprios olhos e me puxou de volta para baixo na escada.

"Eu queria que você visse isso," Bella sussurrou, "porque eu não quero que você pense que nós não somos amados e adorados por aquele homem."

Eu concordei e Edward fez o seu caminho descendo as escadas. Ele foi direto para a minha filha e puxou-a para um abraço. Foi um momento tão pessoal que eu realmente virei meu rosto, tentando oferecer-lhes a privacidade que mereciam.

"Nós devemos deixá-lo ir para a cama," Bella ofereceu com um sorriso. "O jantar é às 5 da tarde. Não se esqueça de buscar Billy no caminho."

Eu fiz uma careta, lembrando, do meu melhor amigo. "Vocês dois já pensaram sobre como vão, explicar tudo isso para ele?"

"Eu só vou ser honesta com ele," Bella deu de ombros. "Ele vai ficar feliz por nós, não vai?"

"Eu não estou indo adoçar isso," Eu suspirei. "A notícia do casamento provavelmente não vai incomodá-lo. Ouvir seu neto chamar outro homem "Papai" provavelmente vai irritá-lo."

Ambos assentiram em compreensão.

"Eu não vou pedir Seth para ficar quieto," Bella argumentou. "Ele tem quatro anos. Ele realmente não entende isso. Edward não pediu que ele lhe chamasse por esse nome. Isso foi totalmente ideia de Seth."

"Eu entendo isso," eu concordei. "Mas isso não vai fazer com que seja mais fácil para Billy."

"Eu não quero perturbá-lo," Edward ofereceu. "Especialmente em um feriado que já vai ser difícil para ele."

"Você quer que eu fale com ele antes? Lhe dê um caminho?"

Eu não estava animado para dar ao meu melhor amigo a notícia, mas eu também não queria que ele fizesse uma cena sobre os Cullen. Eu também não queria que ele perturbasse o meu neto.

"Pai, não podemos pedir-lhe para fazer isso..." Bella argumentou.

"Vocês não pediram. Eu ofereci. Talvez seja mais fácil vindo de mim, do que se ouvir no meio do jantar de Ação de Graças."

"Por favor, diga a ele o que eu quero dizer, não quero desrespeitar o seu filho," Edward sussurrou. "Diga a ele que eu insisto que Seth continue sendo Black, e que ele sabe que seu pai biológico é o Jacob. Nunca foi a minha intenção tomar o seu lugar. Só quero partilhar a minha vida com ele. Quero amá-lo e cuidar dele. _Por favor_ diga-lhe isso. "

Se eu já não estivesse certo de que Edward Cullen era um homem bom...

Bem, esse pequeno discurso acabou de provar isso.

"Eu vou fazer isso", eu assenti. "Mas antes que você vá, há algo que eu gostaria de dizer a você." Eu ofereci minha mão para ele, e ele aceitou com um firme aperto.

"Bem-vindo à família, filho."

* * *

**Nota da Irene:**

_Estou correndo, mas feliz por ter post... e ahhh meninas... bom domingo!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

**EPOV **

Quando eu peguei a mão estendida de Charlie, eu estava completamente em estado de choque. Eu fiquei uma merda com a expectativa de encontrar este homem. Mas ali estava ele – me recebendo na família.

Um sinal definitivo de sua aceitação e eu estava fodidamente em êxtase.

Ao longo dos meus anos de namoro, eu sempre fui muito bom em encantar as mães, mas com os pais a história era diferente. Os pais são como leões protetores quando se tratam de suas filhas. Um papai atiraria na cabeça e pediria desculpas mais tarde. E este Papai em especial possui a sua própria arma.

Então, sim, eu estava um pouco nervoso.

Bella e Charlie estavam planejando o jantar de amanhã enquanto eu repassava os acontecimentos da noite mais e mais na minha cabeça, tentando desesperadamente descobrir o que eu tinha feito para ganhar a sua aprovação. Ele tinha ficado desconfiado de mim assim que atravessamos a sua porta. Ele tinha ficado legitimamente chateado quando viu o anel no dedo de Bella. Ele nos deu o inferno – mais uma vez, justamente por causa disso – sobre nós termos o informado sobre o noivado. O homem não era um idiota. Ele sabia, sem qualquer confirmação de nós dois, que eu estava dormindo com sua filha. Ele tinha mil razões para me odiar. Me desaprovar. Para recusar da a sua bênção para o nosso casamento.

Mas ele apertou minha mão. Ele me chamou de "filho".

"Eu só vou dar um beijo de boa noite no Seth. Já volto." Bella deu um sorriso doce para mim e apertou a minha mão antes de subir as escadas. Eu a observei atentamente enquanto ela subia os degraus. Não era um olhar pervertido, do tipo olhando-sua-bunda – mas uma olhar reverente do tipo eu-não-posso-acreditar-que-ela-será-a-minha-esposa. Mas então eu ouvi o seu pai aclarar a garganta, e eu sabia que tudo o que ele podia ver era eu cobiçando a bunda de sua filha, então eu rapidamente voltei os meus olhos para o chão.

"Quer me acompanhar a varanda?" Ele perguntou, apontando para a porta. Eu balancei a cabeça e o segui para o balanço da varanda. Sentamos lado a lado. O silêncio era confortável enquanto ouvíamos a chuva de granizo que caia ao redor, contra a calçada.

O silêncio confortável me fez ficar fodidamente nervoso.

"Isso tudo vai se transformar em neve até amanhã", eu comentei levemente enquanto eu olhava para o céu. O tempo sempre foi um tema seguro.

"Sim".

Charlie Swan era um homem de poucas palavras.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e firme, exalando-a rapidamente.

"Acalme-se, filho. Eu ainda não vou atirar em você. Está tudo bem."

Eu ri levemente e ignorei a sua ameaça de morte.

"Charlie, eu só quero te agradecer por esta noite. Eu sei que eu não fiz as coisas como eu deveria ter feito antes de propor a Bella, mas eu quero te agradecer por você ter compreendido."

"Eu _não_ compreendi", Charlie murmurou. "Mas talvez não seja para eu compreender."

Isso me intrigou. "O que você quer dizer? O que você não entende?"

Charlie suspirou. "Como é possível você amar tanto minha filha e meu neto, quanto você só os conhece por um par de meses. Na minha experiência limitada, parece que essas coisas geralmente levam tempo."

"Eu não estava preparado para isso", lhe expliquei calmamente. "Mas eu a amei desde o momento em que pus os meus olhos em cima dela. Desde o primeiro segundo, tudo que eu podia pensar era em amá-la e cuidar dela. Então ela me falou sobre Seth, e eu não poderia conhecê-lo rápido o suficiente . Ele é…" Minha garganta apertou enquanto eu tentava formular as palavras adequadas para descrever os meus sentimentos pelo menino que roubou completamente o meu coração. "Ele é o menininho mais incrível…"

O rosto de Charlie permaneceu impassível durante meu o discurso, e então ele concordou. "Ele com certeza é."

"E Bella…" Eu sabia que nunca poderia fazê-lo realmente entender como eu me sentia sobre a sua filha, mas eu tinha que tentar. Eu tinha que tentar explicar como ela se tornou essencial para o meu mundo. Tão necessário como respirar.

"Você a ama", ele sussurrou simplesmente.

"Eu amo", eu respondi. "Bella e Seth são tudo o que eu não sabia que queria, mas agora são as únicas coisas neste mundo com as quais eu não posso viver sem."

Charlie ficou pensativo, enquanto seus olhos procuravam algo em meu rosto. Estava quase escuro, mas eu podia sentir o peso de seu olhar em mim. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos castanhos que a sua filha, e assim como Bella, eu sabia que ele estava usando os olhos para dissecar-me. Minhas palavras. Meus sentimentos. Minha expressão. Tentando descobrir se eu estava dizendo a verdade. Aparentemente satisfeito com o que viu, ele finalmente olhou para longe de mim e olhou para a escuridão. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de murmurar, "Você provavelmente deve escrever isso em algum lugar. Isso daria um inferno de uma promessa de casamento."

O doce alívio se derramou por mim, e eu ri. "Você está certo. Realmente daria."

"Edward," ele disse, "Eu não fui um bom marido para a mãe de Bella. Eu não tenho certeza de quanto ela lhe disse sobre isso, mas…" Sua voz falhou enquanto ele olhava para dentro da escuridão da noite, "… confie em mim quando eu digo que eu não era o que um marido deve ser. Trabalhava muito. Eu era muito sério. Eu estava muito fixado em meus objetivos. Eu era uma pessoa caseira. Dê-me uma cerveja e um jogo de futebol, e eu sou um homem feliz. Renee não era assim. Queria sair e fazer coisas. Ela queria viajar. Queria se mudar para uma cidade maior. Ela sempre quis que eu a levasse para dançar. Acredite ou não, eu não sei dançar…"

Tive um vislumbre de Bella em pé na janela, ouvindo seu pai detalhando as suas falhas como marido. Vi quando ela limpou lágrimas dos olhos.

"Então, se posso dar-lhe algum conselho, Edward, eu acho que seria isso. Se sua esposa lhe pede para levá-la para dançar, então, leve-a para dançar."

Eu engoli o nó em minha garganta e acenei com a cabeça. "Eu vou fazer isso."

"Faça o que for preciso para mantê-la feliz", ele continuou. "E nunca dê a sua esposa um motivo para lhe tirar o seu filho e se mudar para um lugar a milhares de quilômetros de distância de você. Porque o pior dia da minha vida foi o dia em que eu deixei as minhas garotas saírem por aquela porta".

Charlie ainda estava olhando para a noite, então eu aproveitei a oportunidade para olhar para o rosto de Bella chorando na janela. A dor em seus olhos combinava com a expressão em seu rosto, e eu tive que resistir à vontade de saltar para cima do balanço e puxá-la em meus braços. Mas eu me forcei a ficar sentado. Mais tarde, eu iria beijar as suas lágrimas. Gostaria de tê-la em meus braços e prometer amá-la para sempre. Mas agora, meu futuro sogro estava desnudando a sua alma para mim. Eu precisava lhe ouvir. Ele estava me dizendo essas coisas por uma razão.

Ele estava me implorando para não cometer os seus erros.

"Apenas a faça feliz", ele concluiu com um suspiro cansado.

"Eu vou", eu prometi.

"É melhor que faça".

Sentamos na escuridão por mais alguns minutos antes de Bella abrir a porta e sair para a varanda. Mesmo que a luz da varanda estivesse apagada, eu podia ver o seu rosto manchado de lágrimas. Ela olhou para o pai e lhe ofereceu a sua mão. Surpresa atravessou o rosto de Charlie, mas ele pegou a mão dela na sua.

"Amo você, papai."

"Eu também te amo, Bells. Sempre amarei."

"Eu sei", ela sussurrou suavemente. Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso cansado, e eu tomei isso como a minha deixa. Levantei-me e ofereci minha mão para Charlie. Ele a apertou.

"Obrigado pela conversa."

Ele acenou com a cabeça antes de olhar para nós dois. "Você sabe que amanhã vai ser difícil com Billy."

"Nós não queremos que seja," Bella sussurrou.

"Eu sei disso. Vou convidá-lo para o café da manhã. Talvez algum tempo sozinho com Seth irá suavizar um pouco o golpe." Charlie se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta. Com a mão na maçaneta, ele se virou para nos encarar. "Mas não importa o que aconteça amanhã – eu estou do lado de vocês e nós vamos dar um jeito nisso."

Eu passei o meu braço em volta da cintura de Bella e beijei a sua testa. Ela se derreteu contra mim.

"Obrigado, papai."

"Sim", eu assenti. "Obrigado, Charlie."

Charlie girou a maçaneta e entrou pela porta da cozinha. "Amanhã é dia de Ação de Graças, e temos muito a agradecer. Vejo vocês às cinco."

Ele fechou a porta atrás dele, e eu peguei minha noiva pela mão e a puxei para o carro.

Ela chorou durante todo caminho.

Como previsto, a chuva da noite anterior se transformou em neve pela manhã. O brilho da cena de inverno refletida pela janela do meu quarto, efetivamente me fez acordar duas horas antes do horário que o alarme iria me despertar.

Abri os olhos e olhei para minha bela adormecida. Ténues círculos roxos assombreados estavam sob seus olhos, e eu gentilmente tracei as linhas com o meu dedo. Nós ficamos até tarde discutindo tudo o que tinha acontecido na casa de seu pai. Ela sempre se perguntou como ele tinha lidado com as coisas depois que ela e Renee haviam se mudado. Ela sempre se questionou se ele tinha saudades delas. Se ele tivesse tentado fazê-las ficar. Eu tinha segurado Bella enquanto ela chorava quando ela percebeu que ele tinha se recusado a fazer o que ele precisava para manter a sua família unida. Ela o chamou de bastardo egoísta porque ele não tinha ido atrás de Renee e tinha arrastado para casa – assim como eu tinha feito na noite em que Bella se afastou de mim.

Eu queria defender o seu pai. Eu queria dizer que às vezes vocês nem sempre faz a coisa certa. Eles cometeram erros estúpidos que não tinham mais volta, não importa o quanto eles desejassem o contrário. Eu queria dizer que eu entendia o seu lado, porque sua história era tão parecida com a minha. Eu tinha sido um bastardo egoísta, também, que havia trabalhado muitas horas e ignorado a sua esposa por muito tempo. Tanya tinha saído de casa, e eu não parei. Eu não queria parar. Fiquei tão aliviado por estar livre – livre da culpa de ser um marido de merda. Então, eu nem sequer tentei impedi-la. Ao contrário, eu fiz as malas para ela.

E isso fez a diferença – a única diferença real entre Charlie e eu. Eu não _queria_ impedir a minha esposa de sair. Ele era o completo oposto. Ele desejou como o inferno trancar a porta, efetivamente impedindo que a sua esposa e filha saíssem de sua vida. Ele se arrependeria até o dia em que ele morresse.

Mas eu não disse nenhuma dessas coisas. Eu apenas a abracei enquanto ela chorava, prometendo-lhe uma vez e outra que nós poderíamos fazer isso. Que poderíamos lidar com qualquer coisa, desde que estivéssemos juntos. Que eu nunca iria deixar que ela se afastasse de mim, e que eu nunca lhe daria uma razão para querer isso.

Nas primeiras horas da manhã, ela finalmente adormeceu em meus braços.

Eu observava Bella enquanto ela dormia. Seu cabelo cor de mogno estava espalhado sobre o travesseiro. Seus lábios rosados macios estavam ligeiramente entreabertos. Sua respiração era pacífica. Ela estava linda. Angelical. E eu não podia acreditar que ela era minha.

Meus olhos foram para o anel de noivado na mão esquerda. Eu gentilmente acariciei o anel com o meu polegar, observando como ele só mudava um pouco ao longo do seu dedo. Tinha tido um ajuste perfeito, é claro. Não é porque eu sou um fodástico especialista em escolher joias para mulheres, mas porque eu tinha feito especialmente para ela. Eu procurei por semanas pelo anel perfeito. Um anel que era tão classicamente Bella que fodidamente gritaria o seu nome. Alice tinha me prometido que eu saberia quando eu o encontrasse. Eu nunca o encontrei. Então, eu o projetei. O joalheiro tinha ficado como uma criança numa loja de doces quando eu tinha lhe dito as minhas ideias para o anel, e eu observava com muita atenção enquanto ele lapidava cuidadosamente cada pedra frágil para ajustar. Quando terminou, ele me apresentou o anel em uma pequena caixa de veludo preta, e eu nunca estive mais orgulhoso de minha vida. Ele era impressionante. Era classicamente Bella. Ele gritava o seu nome.

"Admirando a sua obra?" A voz de Bella era um sussurro no ar da manhã. Olhei para cima para vê-la sorrindo para mim.

"É um caralho de um anel", eu sorri suavemente. "Você é uma garota de sorte."

"Não sei", ela murmurou, sonolenta. "Se essa coisa toda médico não der mais certo, você seria um fantástico designer de joias."

Eu ri e estendi a mão para ela. Eu me inclinei contra os travesseiros e a puxei para cima de mim. Ela se aconchegou contra o meu corpo, descansando a cabeça na curva do meu ombro. Puxei as cobertas em torno de nós e beijei a sua testa. Ficamos assim durante o que pareceram horas, apenas enrolados em torno de nós mesmo e amando a paz e tranquilidade que era tão rara para nós. Podíamos ouvir os sons fracos de vozes vindas do andar de baixo, mas nós os ignoramos. Completamente focados em ficar na nossa própria pequena bolha pelo maior tempo possível. Nós não tínhamos uma escolha, teríamos que enfrentar a família mais tarde. Por agora, é aqui que nós precisávamos estar.

"O que você pensa sobre Dia dos Namorados?"

Sua pergunta me surpreendeu. "Eu costumava pensar que era um feriado criado por floriculturas e empresas de cartão, a fim de fazer as pessoas solteiras se sentirem uma merda. Por que você pergunta?"

Ela riu, e o movimento a fez mexer o seu corpo quente contra o meu da forma mais excruciante e linda. Ela poderia me fazer ficar duro com apenas um _riso_ seu_._ Eu não poderia me forçar a ter vergonha desse fato.

"Eu estava pensando em uma data para o casamento. Acho que mais três meses serão mais do que tempo suficiente para a sua irmã deixar-me completamente maluca. Além disso, eu pensei que se nós escolhemos um feriado nacional, você pode realmente se lembrar do nosso aniversário de cada ano. "

Fingi ser insultado, o que era difícil, considerando que ela continuava movimentando-se contra mim. Eu sabia que ela podia sentir a prova, e eu sabia que ela estava rebolando de propósito. "Você realmente acha que eu ia esquecer dia do nosso casamento?"

"Não se esquecem, a maioria dos maridos?"

"Talvez," eu concedi. "Mas a maioria dos maridos não são como eu. Eu nunca poderia esquecer o dia mais fodidamente feliz da minha vida. Você vai ver, baby."

"Eu não posso esperar para ver", ela sussurrou sem fôlego, seus lábios passavam suavemente ao longo do lado do meu pescoço. Eu gemia e a puxava mais contra mim, grato que nenhum de nós nos preocupamos em usar pijama para dormir na noite passada.

"Então, Dr. C…" ela murmurou quando ela se levantou em cima de mim, colocando as duas pernas em cada lado meu e efetivamente se escancarando em cima de mim. "Alguma vez você já fez amor na casa dos seus pais?"

Os cobertores tinham caído para longe de nossos corpos, e eu gemi com a bela vista acima de mim. Minhas mãos percorriam ao longo de suas costelas e até ao longo do lado dos seus seios. Ela arqueou-se contra o meu toque e pressionou-se contra mim, fazendo-me rosnar com prazer. Eu a observei com os olhos cheios de luxúria enquanto ela levava as suas mãos as minhas, envolvendo os seus dedos em torno dos meus pulsos e os colocando em cima da minha cabeça. Ela colocou as mãos em torno das barras de ferro da cabeceira da cama.

"Então, você já fez?" Ela sussurrou com voz rouca enquanto os seus lábios escovavam suavemente em mim no seu caminho pelo meu corpo, deslizando o peito contra o meu enquanto ela, mais uma vez, se pressionava contra mim.

"Não… não… eu… não fiz…" Gaguejei quando ela levantou um pouco o corpo dela. Como a merda de ímãs, os nossos corpos se alinharam, e com um arco suave de suas costas, eu estava dentro dela.

Nossos suaves gemidos ecoavam pelas paredes do meu quarto quando ela começou a se movimentar acima de mim.

"Deus, Bella. Você é fodidamente linda", eu soluçava enquanto ela arqueava, dando-me uma visão perfeita de seu corpo enquanto a nova posição permitia-me empurrar mais fundo dentro dela. Nós não ficamos quietos, e eu não me importava. Que nos escutem. Eu queria que o maldito mundo soubesse que ela era minha.

"Minha", sussurrei tão baixo que eu tinha certeza que ela não me ouvido. Eu puxei os seus dedos da cabeceira da cama e me levantei para que os nossos corações fossem pressionados juntos. Ela não perdeu uma batida quando eu envolvi as minhas mãos em suas costas nuas e enterrei o meu rosto em seu pescoço. Dentro de minutos, nós explodimos, a intensidade e rapidez de nossos orgasmos nos embalando para o ápice. Nós sussurramos o nome um do outro quando nos desmoronamos contra o colchão, sem fôlego e exaustos. Eu virei o seu rosto para o meu e a beijei profundamente, com fome… relutante em deixar a mais perfeita das manhãs chegar a um fim. Ela foi a primeira que finalmente rompeu o beijo, permitindo que nós dois tomássemos o oxigênio que tanto necessitávamos.

"Sua", ela ofegou sem fôlego contra mim. Eu sorri enquanto eu enterrava o meu rosto em seu cabelo, percebendo que ela _tinha_ me ouvido. "Sempre sua".

**BPOV**

"Você sabe, Esme… meu pai já te adora. Você não tem que fazer uma torta de maçã extra para ele levar para casa."

Ela piscou para mim enquanto ela colocava a torta em uma caixa. "É um prazer Bella. Além disso, ele aceitou o Edward tão bem na noite passada. Eu queria agradece-lo. Fiz um para Billy, também." Ela apontou para o refratário com torta de abóbora no balcão. "Ele é parte da família agora. E eu quero que ele se sinta bem-vindo."

No café da manhã, Edward e eu tínhamos contado aos Cullen a nossa conversa com Charlie. Nós meio que encobertamos o choque inicial e o brilho da morte que emanava do meu pai. Tivemos também que esquecer de mencionar como o meu pai tinha derramado o seu coração para Edward, sentado no balanço da varanda. E eu não mencionei o quanto eu chorei no caminho de casa. Edward acredita que essas coisas eram para ser privadas, por isso, tinha dado a sua família a versão condensada, com foco na aceitação tranquila de Charlie, apesar de seus receios. É claro, eles entenderam o lado de Charlie e não o culparam por isso. Carlisle e Esme perceberam que não era nada pessoal contra o seu filho. Eles me garantiram que o choque se desfaria com o tempo – uma vez que Edward tinha provado a si mesmo aos olhos de meu pai. E eles estavam confiantes de que Billy ficaria encantado em saber que alguém estava cuidando de seu neto.

Eu não podia admitir para eles que eu tinha minhas dúvidas sobre isso.

"Algo cheira bom pra caralho!" Emmett gritou da entrada da cozinha. Esme atirou-lhe um olhar de desaprovação, enquanto ele fazia o seu caminho em torno da ilha, colocando os seus dedos em cada taça que foi deixada descoberta. Eu estava me preparando para misturar o purê de batatas, quando ele fez o seu caminho para o meu lado. Ele rosnou apreciativamente para as batatas na bacia, e eu bati no braço de brincadeira.

"Para trás, Cullen." Eu ajustei a velocidade da batedeira para ir mais rápido, sorrindo quando os batedores giraram em seu rosto. O rugido da máquina o levou a piscar rapidamente, e eu segurei a batedeira em frente a mim, como se fosse uma arma. "Não me faça usar isso em você."

"Use-o, baby", ele riu alto. Revirei os olhos enquanto ele me beijou na bochecha.

"Ei idiota. Você está flertando com a minha noiva?" Edward e Carlisle, a quem tinha sido atribuído o dever de pôr a mesa, fizeram o seu caminho para a ilha. Liguei a batedeira enquanto Edward rodeava os seus braços em volta de mim. Eu me derreti contra o seu peito enquanto tentava me concentrar em purê de batatas.

"Descaradamente." Eu ouvi a voz de Emmett crescendo através do barulho, e eu senti o riso tranquilo de Edward em meu ouvido. Ele beijou o meu pescoço antes de me soltar para roubar um dos bolinhos de sua mãe. Ela lhe golpeou a mão antes de rir e puxando-o para um abraço. Eu vi seu abraço, e sua alegria era evidente. A felicidade de toda a família era visível. Todo mundo estava feliz e contente e animado para estarem juntos no feriado. Eu imaginava cada feriado de Ação de Graças como este, e a visão derreteu o meu coração.

Alice e Jasper chegaram, e o prazer nos rostos de Carlisle e Esme foi emocionante. Gostaria de saber quanto tempo fazia que a família inteira tinha se juntado para um jantar no feriado. Decidi, naquele momento, que eu iria certificar-me de que todas os feriados a partir deste ano em diante fossem exatamente assim – cheios de amor, risos e com todos os membros de nossa família.

Na sugestão, Charlie entrou pela porta, carregando uma garrafa de vinho. Ao seu lado, com o meu filho amarrado a suas costas, vinha Billy Black. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta, como sempre acontecia quando eu via o pai de Jake. Edward foi imediatamente para o meu lado, tirando as batatas das minhas mãos e beijando a minha testa. Limpei a minha mão em um pano de prato e forcei um sorriso nervoso no meu rosto. Isto era apenas Billy. O melhor amigo do meu pai. Pai de Jacob. Eu o conheço por toda a minha vida. Não havia nenhuma razão para eu estar ansiosa. Ele me amava.

Os olhos de Billy vagaram pelo cômodo até que ele encontrou os meus, e então ele sorriu calorosamente. O rosto de Jacob se refletiu em seu pai, e isso nunca deixou de fazer com que meu coração se contraísse um pouco. Aqueles olhos castanhos… os mesmos que tinham assombrado os meus sonhos por tantos anos após a sua morte. Eu nunca percebi o quanto eu sentia falta do meu melhor amigo até que eu estivesse cara-a-cara com seu pai.

"É bom ver você, Bella." Billy sussurrou quando ele caminhou até mim. Seth subiu para os braços de Edward enquanto Billy passava os braços em volta de mim. Ele me abraçou com força, e isso me deu esperança. Talvez a conversa com o meu pai não foi tão mal quanto eu temia. Talvez Billy fosse aceitar tudo isso, depois de tudo. Eu me afastei e respirei fundo.

"É bom ver você também. Você está ótimo."

"E você está linda, como sempre." Ele sorriu para mim mais uma vez antes de olhar para Edward. Seus olhos brilharam quando ele viu os braços de Seth envolvidos ao redor do pescoço de Edward, e eu não conseguia nem imaginar como essa simples visão deve quebrar o seu coração. Eu gostaria de poder impedi-lo, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu ia dizer a meu filho para não demonstrar afeto hoje. Hoje era sobre a família.

"Você deve ser Edward," Billy assentiu. Edward trouxe Seth em seu quadril e ofereceu a sua mão livre.

"É muito bom conhecer você, Billy."

"Você também. Já ouvi muito sobre você. Meu neto…" Eu observei como o seu pomo de Adão balançou com a emoção, "… meu neto aqui falou sem parar sobre você desde que eu subi na caminhonete."

Todo mundo riu timidamente enquanto Esme conduziu os homens para fora da cozinha indo para na sala de estar. Edward olhou para mim. Eu sorri e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijar a sua bochecha, em seguida de Seth.

"Oi, mamãe".

"Oi, amor." Beijei-o mais uma vez antes de sorrir para os dois. Não seria óbvio para qualquer um, mas eu podia ver as rugas de preocupação na testa de Edward. Hoje era um dia importante, e ambos sabíamos disso.

"Alice e eu estamos indo ajudar a sua mãe. Leve Seth e vá passar um tempo com a nossa família."

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, preocupado.

Eu sorri e acariciei a sua bochecha. "Eu estou perfeita".

Seus olhos brilharam com uma centena de diferentes emoções, e seu rosto derreteu em um sorriso de parar o coração. "Você realmente é." Ele se inclinou e me beijou docemente antes de levar a Seth para a sala de estar.

"Você quer me fazer passar mal, só para você saber", a voz de Alice murmurou da pia. "Eu não acho que… não, eu fodidamente _sei,_ que eu nunca vi o meu irmão tão feliz. Eu deveria ter te apresentado a ele anos atrás."

"Sim, você deve ter feito isso. Eu nunca vou te perdoar por mantê-lo em segredo."

"Bem, não há muito segredo agora", ela sorriu maliciosamente enquanto ela limpava as mãos em uma toalha. "Emmett diz que houve bastante comoção vinda do quarto de Edward esta manhã. Ele e Jasper estão fazendo apostas sobre se a cama ainda está de pé."

Meu rosto corou de vergonha quando eu ouvi Esme rir atrás da porta da geladeira. Gostaria totalmente de ter me esquecido de que ela estava no cômodo.

_Sim, Esme, eu fodi com o seu filho sem sentido._ _E não, eu não vou estar envergonhada com isso._

Claro, eu não disse isso.

"Estamos apenas trabalhando esses netos que você quer, Esme." Eu sorri timidamente, fazendo-a derrubar a tigela de manteiga na ilha e bater palmas animadamente. Alice irrompeu em risos.

"Tudo bem, vamos alimentar esta tripulação," Alice anunciou quando cada um de nós pegou os vários pratos e os levamos para a sala de jantar.

"Oh, Bella", Esme murmurou, "Eu pedi a Carlisle para colocar as suas flores sobre a mesa como a peça central. Espero que esteja tudo bem. Elas são tão bonitas."

"Minhas flores?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para Alice que deu de ombros.

"Eles foram entregues esta manhã. Presumo que elas são de Edward, apesar de eu não ter lido o cartão. O entregador disse que ele tinha sido um grande feito para fazer com que elas fossem entregues hoje, já que é feriado."

Curiosa, eu virei a esquina para a sala de jantar. Todos estavam reunidos em volta da mesa, e terminei de colocar a comida na mesa. Eu tomei o meu lugar ao lado de Edward, que estava segurando Seth em seu colo. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar por que Seth não estava sentado na sua própria cadeira, os olhos de meu menino encararam os meus.

"Olha, mamãe. Flores amarelas."

Meus olhos percorreram a mesa até que se estabeleceram em um lindo buquê de rosas amarelas. Meu rosto se virou para Edward, cujos olhos estavam cravados sobre as flores, parecendo como se ele tivesse sido chutado no estômago.

Bem, isso respondeu a minha pergunta. Edward não tinha me mandado flores.

Confusão atravessou as minhas características quando Carlisle nos pediu para darmos as mãos e inclinar as nossas cabeças. Ele agradeceu a Deus por suas bênçãos. Ele pediu por felicidade e amor para toda a família. Ele elogiou o nosso casamento próximo e agradeceu por ter Seth e eu em sua família. E ele orou para que a nossa família ficasse mais forte e saudável durante todo o ano que vem.

Um quieto "amém" cercou a mesa, e começamos a passar o alimento em torno dela. Eu podia sentir os olhos de Billy em mim, e eu me perguntava dolorosamente se ele teria feito uma coisa dessas. Ele sabia da nossa tradição. Ele sabia que Jake sempre me deu uma rosa amarela no meu aniversário. E ele sabia que Seth e eu colocávamos essas rosas no túmulo de Jake durante cada visita. Mas ele teria feito _isso?_ Ele teria sido tão cruel hoje de todos os dias?

"Papai, eu posso pegar uma mordida de seu peru?"

O garfo de Billy caiu com um barulho em seu prato, e eu senti Edward enrijecer ao meu lado. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele cuidadosamente cortou um pedaço de peru e trouxe o garfo à boca de Seth. Seth comia com vontade, e eu teria ficado animada por que ele estava realmente comendo peru pela primeira vez, se não fosse pelo fato de que meu coração estava batendo no meu peito.

Depois de alguns momentos, eu, por acaso, olhei para Billy. Ele estava olhando para os dois, com os olhos brilhando e a sua boca aberta. Sentindo meu olhar, ele se virou para mim – nossos olhos se fixaram logo acima das do jarro de flores.

Ele estava chateado. Mas ele estava tão chateado que ele realmente me enviou um grande buquê repugnante de rosas amarelas para mim na casa dos Cullen no dia de Ação de Graças?

A expressão do seu rosto respondeu minha pergunta.

Sim. Sim, ele faria.

O jantar estava delicioso, é claro. Esme tinha preparado a maior parte, e eu me perguntei novamente por que ela não era um chef de classe mundial. Ela sorriu com satisfação quando viu toda a família devorar em festa. Emmett tinha apenas arrotado algumas vezes durante o jantar, então ela considerou a noite um sucesso.

Eu tinha estampado um rosto bravo, apertando a mão de Edward na minha enquanto tentava aproveitar o jantar. O que eu realmente queria fazer era agarrá-lo pela mão e puxá-lo até seu quarto. Para lhe dizer que Billy somente perdeu o seu filho, e que ele não estava tentando ser desrespeitoso conosco. Que ele realmente não quis fazer nenhum dano.

Isso é o que eu queria dizer a ele. Mas eu tinha medo que eu estaria mentindo. Em vez disso, o encorajei a levar Seth para a sala e mostrar-lhe o piano. Seth estava morrendo de vontade de colocar as mãos sobre ele desde que Edward tinha mencionado o seu grande bebê. Com um suspiro, Edward suavemente beijou os meus lábios e jogou Seth em suas costas, dando-lhe uma carona nas costas para a sala.

À medida que limpávamos os pratos, vi quando Charlie agarrou Billy pelo braço e o levou para a varanda. O gesto não tinha nada significativo para ninguém, mas eu podia ver as expressões em seus rostos. Suas vozes estavam tensas, e eu podia ver a veia saliente no pescoço de Charlie. Papai estava fodidamente chateado. Eu vi como a conversa foi ficando mais e mais quente, e as palavras que Charlie me disse ontem à noite começaram a tocar nos meus ouvidos.

_"Não importa o que aconteça amanhã – eu estou do lado de vocês."_

Afastei-me das portas transparentes do pátio e limpei as lágrimas dos meus olhos.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo lá fora, mas eu tenho uma boa ideia." Esme sussurrou quanto ela me puxou para um abraço. "Eu sei que o seu pai vai cuidar dele, Bella. Não se preocupe."

Intuição de mãe. Não há dúvida sobre isso.

Eu concordei com gratidão e então me lembrei de algo que havia dito anteriormente. "Esme, você disse que havia um cartão com as flores?"

"Sim", ela sorriu. "Aquele meu filho com certeza é um romântico, não é?"

Eu não tive coragem de dizer a ela que as flores não eram dele. "Isso é verdade. Posso ver?"

"Claro, querida." Ela enfiou a mão no bolso do avental e puxou-o para fora. "Eu não li isso. Eu só o guardei no bolso, para que eu não o perdesse."

"Obrigada," eu sussurrei. Esme me entregou o cartão antes de precipitadamente voltar para a sala de jantar. Subi em um dos bancos que cercam a ilha e, cuidadosamente, abri o pequeno envelope.

Eu não sei o que eu esperava, realmente. A leitura do cartão anexado as rosas amarelas era simplesmente um hábito. Billy sabia sobre a tradição rosa amarela, mas eu tinha certeza que ele não tinha ideia do que Jake sempre escrevia no cartão. Era um ritual bobo e infantil. Ele cantou a letra para mim milhares de vezes ao longo de nossa infância. Ele sempre dizia que essa música* o lembrava de mim, e era por isso que ele sempre escrevia uma parte da letra no meu cartão de aniversário. Foi só depois de sua morte, que eu realmente pesquisei as palavras da música do Queen e eu realmente as absorvi. Se eu tivesse feito isso mais cedo, eu provavelmente teria percebido a profundidade de seus sentimentos por mim. Mas eu estava distraída. Uma garota cega e tola, que não tinha ideia de que o seu melhor amigo era apaixonado por ela. E Billy tinha escolhido hoje para jogar isso na minha cara.

_*N/T: a música que a Bella está falando é You're My Best Friend. Uma linda música do Queen. E a letra diz muita coisa também.  
Para ouvir: www . youtube watch?v=iuXJ3uL28Vg (Retire os espaços)_

Minhas mãos tremiam quando eu puxei o cartão para fora do envelope. Eu não sei o que eu esperava, mas eu certamente não esperava ver essas palavras – e a caligrafia – refletindo de volta a partir do cartão.

Billy me odiava. Era a única explicação.

Ele sempre tinha sido tão bom para mim. Ele me tratou como se eu fosse a sua própria filha. Mas as palavras no cartão quebraram o meu coração em milhões de pedaços, e, nesse momento, eu vi a profundidade infinita de sua crueldade. Limpei as lágrimas dos meus olhos e li as letras – as palavras que eu tinha lido tantas vezes no passado – uma e outra vez.

_"Você é minha melhor amiga."_

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora**__: Nossa, estou chocada depois de uma dessa. Mas isso tá tão estranho... O Billy seria é cínico assim? Nunca pensei que ele fosse assim. Aguardando atualizações. Haha_

_Nos deem as suas opiniões._

_Bjus,_

_Lay_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

**EPOV**

Raiva fervia em minhas veias, mas eu tentei controlá-la enquanto Seth estava sentado em meu colo, alegremente pressionando as teclas de marfim e ébano do piano, totalmente alheio à fúria ameaçando me consumir. Fechei os olhos, concentrando-me nos dedos do meu filho nas teclas. Eu lhe ensinei "Brilha, Brilha Estrelinha" -  
algo fácil que ele poderia memorizar e reproduzir por conta própria. Eu só tive que tocar duas vezes antes de ele tirar minhas mãos do piano e substituir pelas suas. Eu tinha visto com perplexidade como seus dedos minúsculos imitavam com precisão os meus movimentos, tocando a música perfeitamente.

Em qualquer outro dia, e eu teria achado fantástico compartilhar isso com o meu filho. Um prodígio musical, provavelmente, estava sentado em meu colo, já entediado com a melodia fácil e me implorando para ensinar-lhe outra coisa - algo mais desafiador. Mas eu estava tão furioso, que eu não conseguia me concentrar por tempo suficiente para mostrar a Seth uma nova música, e isso só me irritava mais.

Billy Black fodeu este momento para mim, também.

Quando os meus olhos tinham se estabelecido nas rosas amarelas colocadas no vaso no centro da mesa de Esme, eu admito que não fiz a ligação. Eu sou um cara. Quando eu estou sentado em uma mesa - especialmente com Bella ou minha mãe - eu noto somente uma coisa. A comida. Eu presto muito pouca atenção aos pratos bonitos que Bella insiste que usemos nas ocasiões especiais. Eu não consigo perceber a toalha da mesa, ornamentada e estendida sobre a mesa de jantar de Esme durante as férias. E eu com certeza não dou uma merda de uma segunda olhada no grande buquê de rosas amarelas que está orgulhosamente parado como uma peça central.

Sou um homem de merda. Eu não percebo essas coisas.

Mas meu filho percebe.

_"Olha, mamãe. Flores amarelas."_

Ele entendeu o significado tão rapidamente. Ele imediatamente fez a conexão. E eu senti como se tivesse sido chutado nas bolas. Eu esperava que Billy ficasse puto. Inferno, eu entendia. O filho de Jacob estava sentado no meu colo; ele estava me chamando de "papai".

Sem problemas. Fique puto _comigo_. _Me_ odeie para sempre.

Mas não se atreva a descontar nela.

Meu estômago se agitou quando eu vi a cor ser drenada do rosto de Billy, quando ele ouviu Seth me chamar de "Papai".

Eu me concentrei na expressão de Billy, enquanto observava Seth mastigar o pedaço de peru do meu garfo. O homem estava olhando para mim com os olhos brilhando. Tudo bem. Eu poderia aceitar. Odeio minhas tripas de merda.

Mas então ele trancou os olhos na minha menina. E era um olhar tão cheio de fúria que foi apenas o menino sentado no meu colo que me impediu de subir em cima da porra da mesa e rasgar seu coração. Percebendo minha raiva, Seth tinha colocado sua mão pequena na minha bochecha, os olhos curiosos arregalados de espanto. Eu sorri para seu rosto bonito e permiti que o meu doce menino me segurasse na minha cadeira. Sob a mesa, a mão de Bella apertou a minha, e eu respirei fundo, deixando a sua presença silenciosa me acalmar.

"Papai, que nota é essa?" A voz de Seth me trouxe de volta para o presente quando ele pressionou a tecla preta.

"Esse é um Fá sustenido", eu expliquei. "Lembre-se, as teclas pretas são os bemóis ou meio-tons. Estamos apenas tocando as notas principais agora. As teclas brancas."  
Seth assentiu e mordeu o lábio inferior muito pequeno - um hábito que ele tinha ganhado de sua mãe. Bella mordia o lábio quando ela estava nervosa. Seth usava o gesto para ajudá-lo a se concentrar. Ele colocou o dedo no Dó menos, e eu pude ouvir ele sussurrar as letras do alfabeto, tentando decidir onde seus dedos deveriam ir em seguida. Seus dedos suavemente passearam nas teclas, finalmente se estabelecendo no Fá sutenido mais uma vez. Ele sorriu timidamente para mim. Apesar da minha raiva interna, eu não pude resistir a sorrir de volta.

"As teclas pretas tem um som maneiro," Seth encolheu os ombros. Eu ri e beijei sua testa.

"Ok, ok". Esquecendo Billy Black por um momento, tomei o dedo de Seth e gentilmente toquei a escala de Dó maior. Seus olhos brilharam quando seu dedo foi finalmente autorizado a pressionar a tecla preta do Fá maior.

"Maneiroooooo..." Sua voz sussurrou com admiração para os sons que ele acabou de criar. "Vamos fazer isso de novo."

Assim o fizemos. Eu quis me concentrar na música enquanto seus dedos minúsculos passavam ao longo das chaves. Nós tocamos pela próxima meia hora - não só porque Seth queria tocar. Nós tocamos porque eu me recusei a deixar que Billy Black estragasse esse momento especial com o meu filho.

Senti a presença de Bella antes de ela dizer uma única palavra. Eu sabia que ela estava em pé atrás de nós, ouvindo com muita atenção enquanto nosso filho tocava sua primeira canção. Na conclusão, ele sorriu para mim, virou-se no meu colo, e passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Fechei meus olhos quando eu o abracei perto do meu peito.

"Você está indo muito bem, Seth. Estou orgulhoso de você."

"Obrigado", ele sussurrou timidamente. "Você vai me ensinar outra canção?"

"Claro", eu prometi. "Mais tarde, esta noite, está bem?"

Bella finalmente fez sua presença conhecida, caminhando até o piano e envolvendo seus braços em volta de nós dois. "Seth, isso foi tão maravilhoso."

"Obrigado." Ele estava sorrindo amplamente. "Mãe? Eu mudei de idéia."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Diga ao Papai Noel que eu quero um piano no Natal."

Meu riso inundou a sala de estar quando Bella revirou os olhos para o teto.

"Vou alertá-lo para a mudança de planos," Bella sorriu. "E a televisão para o seu quarto?"

Seth simplesmente deu de ombros. "O Piano é mais legal".

"Hmm," Bella refletiu. Eu tinha certeza de que ela estava mentalmente fazendo os cálculos para a mudança na lista de Natal de Seth. Mas eu estava em êxtase. Meu filho queria um piano no Natal. Meu Papai Noel com certeza iria lembrar disso.

"Vovô Charlie e vovô Carlisle estão la; em baixo jogando vídeo game com o Emmett e o Jasper. Porque você não vai lá e mostra a eles como se faz?"

"Tudo bem, mamãe." Seth pulou do meu colo e correu escada abaixo; Bella gritou atrás dele, pedindo-lhe para ter cuidado. Virei-me no banco e estendi a mão para ela, puxando-a para o meu colo. Ela suspirou e beijou o lado do meu pescoço enquanto eu passei meus braços em volta da sua cintura.

"Então, o jantar foi praticamente uma droga, hein?"

Eu inalei quando acariciei seu cabelo com meu nariz, deixando-o cheirar o shampoo de morango através dos meus sentidos.

"Sinto muito sobre as flores, baby. Se eu tivesse feito à ligação, eu teria jogado a droga das flores no lixo antes de vê-las."

"Eu estou tão confusa", ela murmurou. "Billy não é um homem mau, Edward. Quer dizer, ele era rígido com Jake. Mas ele é um militar. Ele era todo rigoroso e esperava que todos fossemos, pontuais e fizéssemos "tudo o que tinha que ser feito" e tal. Mas ele nunca foi... cruel.

"Onde ele está agora?"

Bella suspirou tristemente. "Ele e meu pai tiveram uma discussão bastante aquecida na varanda. Ele finalmente jogou as chaves na cara do Billy e disse-lhe para levar a caminhonete e ir para casa."

Eu senti uma intensa sensação de orgulho pelo meu futuro sogro. "Bom para Charlie. Isso me impede de chutar seu traseiro".

Ela abaixou a cabeça ao meu peito. Eu descansei meu queixo em cima de seu cabelo. "Ele não é um homem mau, Edward. Estou tentando entender. Eu realmente estou."  
Foda-se o entendimento. "Ele tem sorte de estar vivo depois das punhaladas que ele estava jogando em você sobre a mesa. Levou toda a minha força para não..."

"Pare," Bella sussurrou suavemente. "Ele está sofrendo, Edward."

"E eu sinto muito por isso. Mas o homem não tinha o direito de fazer o que ele fez hoje. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando mandou as flores, Bella."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça contra mim. "Ele estava me lembrando da dor que causei ao seu filho. Ele estava lembrando a Seth quem era seu verdadeiro pai."

"Você não merece essa merda, e Seth não precisa de lembretes!" Minha fúria estava finalmente começando a desencadear. Seus braços apertaram em volta de mim enquanto eu lutava para controlar a minha voz. "Eu tinha a intenção de bancar o segundo pai pelo resto da minha vida, quando se trata de ser pai de Seth. Eu amo esse menino como se ele fosse meu, mas eu estava disposto a colocar meus sentimentos de lado e manter o nome da família Black, por respeito a Jacob..."

Os olhos de Bella subiram para os meus. "O que quer dizer com você _tinha_ toda a intenção?"

"Se Billy Black pode ser um bastardo, então eu também posso. Assim que estivermos casados, quero adotar o Seth."

Eu me preparei para sua ira. Eu esperei que ela me dissesse para me acalmar. Que este não era o momento nem o lugar para fazer esse tipo de mudança de decisão.  
Mas eu queria. Eu queria tanto isso. E eu queria que ela soubesse disso.

"Oh, Edward..." Ela murmurou gentilmente, tocando meu rosto com a palma da mão. "Você está apenas chateado, querido. Você não sabe o que está dizendo."

"Eu sei exatamente o que estou dizendo," eu sussurrei. "Eu apenas nunca disse isso em voz alta, porque eu não queria desrespeitar Jacob. Mas só porque eu nunca disse isso, isso não quer dizer que não seja verdade."

Seus olhos olharam para os meus, e eu esperava que ela pudesse ver além da minha raiva.

"Eu o amo", eu sussurrei urgentemente.

"Eu sei que você ama..." Sua voz era suave, e eu senti meu corpo começar a abrir e relaxar sob seu toque.

Suas mãos enquadraram cada lado do meu rosto enquanto ela suavemente acariciou minhas bochechas. Suspirei e derreti contra sua mão. "Ele é tão sortudo por ter você. Mas não podemos discutir isso agora. Você está muito chateado, e isso é uma decisão muito importante para deixar a sua raiva contra Billy influenciá-lo. Você só deve adotar Seth porque você quer - não como um ato de vingança contra o seu avô".

"Mas eu _quero _isso." Eu tinha que fazê-la entender que isso era algo que eu queria desesperadamente. A atitude idiota de Billy no jantar só me deu coragem para vocalizar isso.

Seus olhos perfuraram os meus. "Seth e eu amaremos isso. E eu gostaria de conversar sobre esse assunto. Mas eu prefiro discutir isso quando você estiver mais calmo. Podemos fazer isso?" Abaixei a cabeça, desanimado.

"Ei," ela sussurrou suavemente, levantando meu queixo com o dedo. "Nós somos _seus_. Não importa quantos buquês de rosas amarelas sejam entregues. Independentemente do último nome de Seth. Nós somos _seus_, e você é _nosso_. Nunca duvide disso."

Seus lábios roçaram* os meus - e por um momento, breve e bonito - minha raiva desapareceu.

_*Daniele Vigário, sua sugestão. =D__  
_  
**BPOV**

O resto do fim de semana de férias foi gasto rodeado pela família. Nós ligamos para Renée e Phil assim que tudo tinha se acalmado, e eles estavam desfrutando de seu primeiro Dia de Ação de Graças na Flórida. Charlie se manteve reservado no restante do nosso tempo em Forks, mas ele veio todos os dias para a casa dos Cullen. Eu tentei conversar com ele sobre sua briga com Billy, mas Charlie sempre mudou de assunto. Era óbvio que ele não queria falar sobre seu melhor amigo, enquanto me sentia culpada pela tensão - e, possivelmente, o fim – de sua amizade.

"Melhores amigos que se danem", Charlie murmurou. Billy tinha cruzado a linha, e Charlie havia 'acabado com aquele idiota', de acordo com o que Emmett havia escutado da conversa na varanda.

Edward e Charlie me asseguraram várias vezes durante os últimos dias que eu não tinha feito nada de errado. Mas eu sou uma pacificadora de coração, e eu odiava saber que eu tinha tido um papel na destruição de uma amizade de 30 anos. Independentemente de como Billy se sentia por mim, eu não poderia deixá-lo criar esta fenda entre ele e meu pai.

Eu tinha que tentar corrigir isso.

A família estava reunida em torno da mesa da cozinha, rindo enquanto Emmett e Seth jogavam uma partida aquecida de Go Fish*. Alice e Jasper já tinham saído para o fim de semana. Jasper tinha uma estreia no clube em Seattle, esta noite, e era importante que o proprietário fizesse uma aparição. Meus olhos passaram pelos rostos da minha família que estavam em adoração assistindo as palhaçadas de meu filho. Era incrível a rapidez com que ele colocou todos eles em volta do seu dedo. Ele até surpreendeu Emmett, chamando-o de "Tio Em", e – enquanto ele nunca admitiria - Eu poderia dizer que o sentimento tinha emocionado Emmett.

*_Um tipo de jogo de baralho._

"Pega porra!" Emmett gritou quando ele finalmente emparelhou seu Ás. Esme lançou-lhe um olhar, e Seth riu animadamente enquanto ele entregou sua amada carta.  
Depois de prometer vir nos ver antes de sairmos amanhã de manhã, Charlie desejou a todos uma boa noite. Depois de mais algumas rodadas de cartas, eu aproveitei a oportunidade para escapulir.

"Eu acho que vou dar um passeio", sussurrei para Edward quando eu me aconcheguei em seu colo.

"Sério?" Ele pareceu surpreso. "Tudo bem. Eu vou com você."

Eu balancei a cabeça e beijei sua bochecha. "Fique aqui com sua família. Você não ficou o suficiente com eles. Eu quero apenas dirigir pela cidade um pouco. Eu sinto falta daqui. Não vou demorar muito."

Seus olhos olharam para os meus, e eu tentei fortemente não morder o lábio, ansiosa que o meu hábito nervoso lhe permitisse ver através de minha mentira branca*. Eu _estaria _dirigindo pela cidade. Só que eu tinha outras coisas em mente além de passear. A mão de Edward suavemente acariciou o meu rosto, e eu fechei os olhos, amando a sensação de seu toque.

_*Uma mentira leve, sem maldades._

"Eu não gosto quando você está longe de mim", ele sussurrou, deixando seus lábios correrem ao longo da minha orelha. Eu tremi em resposta e apertei meus braços sobre ele.

_Foco, Bella._

"Eu não gosto também," eu murmurei contra sua pele. "Mas só pense em como será quando eu voltar."

"Hmm..." ele gemeu baixinho enquanto me puxou mais apertado contra ele. Eu suspirei de contentamento.

Isto é, até que a voz do meu menino balançou as vigas com um caloroso "Pega porra!"  
Minha cabeça virou-se enquanto Emmett riu tanto que ele caiu de sua cadeira. Quando ele finalmente recuperou a compostura, Em devidamente entregou seu rei. Eu dei ao tio Em um olhar de desaprovação, o que só o fez rir mais.

"Desculpe-me, rapazinho..." Eu inclinei minha cabeça para o meu pequeno homem. "Nós não dizemos coisas assim."

O rosto de Seth caiu. "Mas o tio Em disse."

"O tio Em não deveria dizer isso, também", Edward respondeu, olhando feio para seu irmão, tentando não rir. "Especialmente na frente de um garoto de quatro anos de idade."

"Desculpe, desculpe", Emmett gemeu desanimado. Ele olhou para Seth. "Olha garoto... Não faça o que o tio Em faz. Isso _sempre_ colocará você em problemas. Seja melhor do que o tio Em. Ok?"

"Aww..." Eu não suportei seu olhar patético. Eu me desembrulhei do abraço de Edward e caminhei em direção ao Em, abraçando-o com força. "O tio Em é o melhor, Seth. Apenas não repita os palavrões, ok?"

"Entendi". Seth pulou da mesa e pulou no colo de Em. Emmett riu com a surpresa enquanto o menino o abraçou. "Obrigado por jogar cartas comigo."

"Sempre que quiser, garoto."

"Podemos tocar piano um pouco mais?" Seth olhou para Edward. O garoto não parava. Se ele se sentasse por mais de cinco minutos, ele estaria dormindo.

"Por alguns minutos", Edward concordou. "Depois é hora de dormir."

Seth correu para o piano quando Edward pegou a minha mão na sua. "Tenha cuidado, baby. E volte logo para mim", ele sussurrou, roçando os lábios contra os meus.

"Sempre".

Para garantir que eu não estava mentindo completamente para o homem que eu amo, eu me fiz dirigir através do centro de Forks.

O passeio foi rápido. A cidade não era tão grande. Felizmente, as estradas estavam claras, fazendo meu caminho para casa de Billy não ser tão traiçoeiro como eu temia.

Memórias me inundaram quando eu fiz o meu caminho através do caminho sinuoso que levava à casa de Billy. Jake e eu passávamos muito tempo aqui - principalmente em sua garagem. Ele estava sempre mexendo em algum carro velho ou moto, então a garagem era basicamente sua ala da casa. Nela tinha um frigobar, um banheiro e uma televisão.

_"O que mais um homem precisa?"_

A voz de Jacob era muito clara na minha memória. Era sempre mais difícil de lembrar o som de sua voz quando eu não estava perto de casa. Fiquei satisfeita de ver que eu não a tinha esquecido, depois de tudo.

Estacionei o carro e tomei uma respiração profunda. A luz da varanda estava acesa, então eu assumi que Billy ainda estaria acordado. Talvez eu devesse ter ligado primeiro? Talvez ele ainda estivesse chateado?

Talvez eu não devesse ter vindo sozinha?

Não.

Este era o Billy. Ele me amava. Ele amava meu pai. Ele amava Seth. Eu poderia conversar com ele. Eu poderia fazer isso.

Eu rapidamente bati na porta e prendi a respiração. Só levou um momento para a porta se abrir.

Os olhos de Billy se ajustaram na escuridão da varanda, e surpresa brilhou em suas feições.

"Bella O que você está fazendo aqui tão tarde?"

"Oi, Billy," eu sussurrei. "Podemos conversar?"

Ele segurou a porta com força, e com esse movimento, percebi que Billy Black não era mais o homem forte que me lembrei da minha infância. Ele não era um homem velho, de qualquer forma. Mas suas feições estavam enrugadas... seus movimentos mais lentos. Seu equilíbrio não era o que costumava ser. Mas houve outras mudanças, também. Estas eram menos visíveis, mas ainda alarmantes. Ele estava de coração partido. Ele estava deprimido. Ele estava solitário. E ele sentia falta de seu filho.

"Claro que pode", ele sussurrou suavemente. "Entre."

Billy se afastou da porta, permitindo-me entrar. Meus olhos percorreram a sala, e minha respiração engatou. Nada nessa sala tinha mudado. Fotos de Jake - algumas de Jake e eu, mas a maioria apenas de Jake - ainda estava espalhada por toda a sala de estar. Ele ficou me olhando com preocupação, e eu me forcei a inspirar e expirar profundamente. Ele apontou para o sofá, e ambos nos sentamos.

"Bella, você veio sozinha?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu pensei que nós poderíamos conversar, se estiver tudo bem. Odiaria voltar para Seattle com tanto a dizer. Eu odeio que você e Charlie estejam brigados."

Ele sorriu, mas o gesto não foi feliz. "Bem, Charlie acredita que eu machuquei sua filha. Se fossemos homens mais jovens, ele teria chutado a minha bunda por toda a propriedade dos Cullen. Mas estamos velhos, Bella. Sabemos de nossas limitações. Assim, ele só me disse para ir para o inferno e nunca mais pôr os pés em sua casa novamente."

Eu estremeci.

"Não fique triste, Bells. Eu não posso culpá-lo por estar chateado. Sei como aquilo pareceu. Aquelas flores... cara, isso realmente foi algo..."

Meus olhos se estreitaram enquanto eu tentava manter a calma. "Antes de chegarmos a isso, eu poderia dizer uma coisa?"

"É claro, Bella."

"Eu quero que você saiba que eu estou apaixonada por Edward," eu comecei minha voz forte, com convicção. "E ele me ama. Ele é um homem maravilhoso, Billy. Nós já passamos por muito drama em um período muito curto de tempo, mas ele ficou ao meu lado e me protegeu e me amou além de tudo. Ele quer se casar comigo,  
e eu quero me casar com ele."

Billy permaneceu em silêncio, acenando com a cabeça em compreensão.

Minha voz estava começando a tremer. "E eu sinto muito por ter magoado Jake. Sinto muito por ele ter me amado e eu não ter o amado de volta. Não _dessa_ maneira, de qualquer maneira. Ele era meu melhor amigo, Billy. E eu nunca olhei para ele como outra coisa, além disso. Eu não tinha ideia de que ele tinha esse tipo de sentimentos por mim. Até o momento que eu percebi, ele tinha ido para o Iraque. E então eu descobri que estava grávida. E então..." Minha voz se rompeu com meus soluços.

"... E então ele estava MORTO!"

Eu estava soluçando incontrolavelmente, as emoções do fim de semana me oprimindo. Billy sussurrou meu nome e passou os braços em volta de mim. Mas eu o afastei. Eu não queria seu conforto. Eu não queria as suas amáveis palavras. Eu queria que ele entendesse.

"Bella, eu sinto muito", ele sussurrou suavemente. "Eu sinto tanto, tanto..."

"Eu não quero que você sinta muito," eu gaguejei através das minhas lágrimas. "Eu quero que você entenda que eu estou apaixonada e estou casando com o homem mais incrível do mundo. E eu não quero que você pense que eu estou desrespeitando a memória de Jacob ao fazer isso..."

"Bella..." Billy sussurrou suavemente. "Eu não tenho problema nenhum com o seu casamento. Nenhum. Claro que você deve viver a sua vida e encontrar a felicidade com alguém que vá ser bom para você. Isso é o que Jacob iria querer."

Ele tomou uma respiração longa e profunda. "Eu admito que foi difícil ouvir o meu neto chamar Edward de pai. Isso foi... me senti como se alguém tivesse me esfaqueado no estômago. Foi tão difícil ver uma versão em miniatura do meu filho sentado no colo de outro homem, comendo de seu garfo e o chamando de pai. Isso foi... muito, muito difícil. Minha reação foi imperdoável. Mas entenda..." Ele pegou a minha mão na sua, "Bella, há tanta coisa que você não sabe. Tanto que você não entende."

Meus olhos brilharam com lágrimas enquanto eu lutava para encontrar o sentido em suas palavras. "Espere... você não se importa se eu me casar?"

"Claro que não", ele murmurou suavemente. "Como eu disse, Jacob ficaria feliz em saber que alguém está cuidando de você."

"Então eu... eu não entendo. Porque você enviou as flores?" Eu vasculhei meu bolso até que encontrei o envelope com o cartão dentro dele. Billy parecia confuso quando pegou o cartão da minha mão e puxou-a de seu envelope. Seus olhos se focaram na escrita, e ouvi sua respiração parar.

"Este cartão estava anexado às flores?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Os olhos de Billy se arregalaram. "Ele sempre disse que essa era a música de vocês."

"Ele a cantava para mim o tempo todo. Ele sempre colocava uma parte da letra no meu cartão de aniversário."

Os olhos de Billy permaneceram fixados no cartão. "Eu não sabia disso. Oh, Bella, eu não sei o que dizer..."

"Só...", sussurrei ansiosamente. "Só me diga por quê. Porque você enviou as flores, Billy? Por que você faria isso?"

Seu olhar levantou do cartão e se estabeleceu no meu rosto. Sua expressão era tão triste, que o meu coração quebrou em pedaços.

"Bella..." sua voz sussurrou. "Eu sei como isso parece... Porra... há tanta coisa que você não entende..."

"Então explique-me," eu implorei. "Eu mereço isso, não mereço?"

Ele suspirou com tristeza. "Sim. Sim, você merece." Ele me entregou o cartão e começou a andar ao redor da sala. Ele parou na estante, seus dedos passando sobre uma foto de Jacob em seu uniforme. Eu o ouvi murmurar algo que parecia suspeitosamente como um pedido de desculpas, mas ele estava tão quieto que eu não podia ter certeza.

Ele continuou olhando para a foto de Jake quando ele sussurrou: "Não fui eu, Bella."

"O que você quer dizer?"

Billy finalmente se virou para mim. Seu rosto estava tenso com a tensão e tristeza.

"Querida... Eu não enviei as flores."

* * *

_**N/B:**__ TA NA NAAAAAAAA *todos ouvem a musiquinha de suspense*_

_Adeus até algum dia dessa semana, se vocês comentarem bastante._

_Beijps Lary Reeden ~ aquela que perdeu o capítulo betado e teve que betar de novo e atrasou o capítulo *culpada*_


	24. Chapter 24

**N/A: Eu escrevi isso com uma febre de 38,3 graus. Provavelmente vai soar como isso, também.**

**Eu estou economizando avisos para o final porque eu não quero estragar nada antes que vocês leiam.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

_Tradução: Carol Capelari_

**BPOV**

Depois de duas horas, eu estava finalmente cansada de chorar. Realmente não havia palavras que descrevessem adequadamente minha gama de emoções.

Em estado de choque.

Total descrença.

Exaltação.

Medo.

Raiva.

Eu não me lembro de dirigir de volta para a casa dos Cullens, mas de alguma forma, sem qualquer esforço consciente da minha parte, eu me encontrei subindo as escadas. Eu arrastei o meu corpo exausto pelas escadas e fui direto para a cama do Seth no antigo quarto da Alice.

Claro que ele estava lá. Ele havia me enviado pelo menos vinte mensagens preocupadas, e eu tinha sido incapaz de responder até que eu tivesse voltado ao carro. Não tinha nada a ver com falta de sinal. Eu não conseguia fazer os meus dedos se concentrarem o suficiente no teclado para digitar uma resposta coerente. Foi somente quando ele ameaçou ligar para o meu pai que eu encontrei forças para dizer-lhe que eu estava bem, e que eu estava a caminho de casa.

Eu olhei para o Edward deitado na cama do Seth, segurando apertado o meu menininho no seu peito. Ambos estavam roncando suavemente com a história de ninar do Seth encostada no estômago do Edward.

Meus meninos. Minha família.

Minha ansiedade desapareceu enquanto eu observava os meus meninos dormindo pacificamente um nos braços do outro. Isto era o meu céu. Isto era a minha perfeição. E nada, nem ninguém, poderia tirar isso de mim.

Silenciosamente, eu caminhei através do quarto escuro e me sentei na beirada da cama. Como se ele pudesse sentir minha presença em seu sono, Edward deslizou e gentilmente estendeu seu braço vazio.

Eu me aconcheguei debaixo das cobertas e derreti ao lado dele. Eu inalei o seu doce perfume, deixando isso acalmar os meus nervos em frangalhos. Seu braço apertou ao redor de mim enquanto ele sussurrou meu nome em seu sono. Eu suavemente sussurrei o seu nome em troca. Seus lábios roçaram minha testa quando ele murmurou que me amava. Eu fechei os meus olhos em doce alívio.

Meu céu. Minha perfeição.

Eu abri os meus olhos e olhei para a sua face angelical. Suas feições eram sempre tão relaxadas quando ele estava dormindo. A linha de preocupação que residia no vinco entre as sobrancelhas dele sempre desapareciam quando ele estava profundamente adormecido. Eu suavemente tracei seus lábios com a ponta do meu dedo, como sempre fascinada com a forma como eles eram macios contra a minha pele.

À luz do luar, meus olhos se focaram no meu filho. Jacob estava certamente ali em suas características – em seu profundo cabelo preto e no formato do seu nariz. Mas havia também aspectos visíveis de mim. Embora ambos Jake e eu tivéssemos olhos castanhos, não havia dúvida de que eram _meus _olhos de chocolate situados no belo rosto de Seth.

Nós tínhamos estado por conta própria por tanto tempo. É claro, Renee e Phil, bem como Charlie, Billy, e Alice, tinham estado lá em cada passo do caminho, mas tinha sido tão importante para mim ser independente – para ser ambos mãe e pai do meu menininho. Mas eu sabia que, independentemente do quão duro eu tentasse, eu nunca poderia ocupar o lugar de seu pai.

_Seu pai._

Meus olhos brilharam mais uma vez para o Edward – o _único_ pai que meu filho tinha conhecido. Ele nos amava completamente. Sem dúvida nenhuma. E Seth o amava infinitamente.

E eu…Eu amava Edward mais do que eu imaginei ser possível.

Nós já tínhamos passado por tanta coisa. Tanta reviravolta em um período tão curto de tempo. Cada pedacinho de drama nos tornou mais fortes e mais comprometidos um com o outro. E nós sobrevivemos a tudo.

Será que nós vamos sobreviver a isso?

Eu comecei a tremer.

Como se ele pudesse sentir a minha ansiedade, a mão de Edward encontrou a minha, e seus olhos se abriram.

"O que há de errado, baby?"

Minha garganta se fechou quando o meu silencioso soluço se tornou frenético. Alarmado, Edward cuidadosamente puxou o braço que estava ao redor do Seth e sentou contra a cabeceira. Seus olhos estavam selvagens com preocupação.

"Bella?"

"Não aqui…" Eu sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. Ele assentiu e se sentou na cama, tomando cuidado para não acordar o nosso menino dorminhoco. Eu me sentei e baixei os meus pés para o tapete. Mas eu não conseguia sentir minhas pernas. Sem nenhuma palavra, Edward me pegou em seus braços. Eu passei os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço quando ele me carregou de volta ao nosso quarto. Ele me colocou com cuidado no colchão antes de deslizar na cama ao meu lado. Ele me puxou para perto quando eu me aconcheguei profundamente em seu peito.

Ele não disse uma palavra. Ele apenas me abraçou enquanto eu tremia e chorava. Eu sabia que eu estava o assustando. Eu sabia que eu tinha que lhe dizer _alguma coisa_. Mas eu não conseguia formar as palavras na minha cabeça.

Como eu poderia dizer ao homem que eu amo que o nosso mundo inteiro estava prestes a mudar?

Incapaz de lidar com o silêncio por mais um minuto, Edward sussurrou, "Você está machucada?"

"Não," eu murmurei através das minhas lágrimas enquanto eu me aninhava em seu peito. "Não fisicamente, de qualquer maneira." Eu sussurrei essa última parte, esperando que ele não tivesse ouvido isso.

Ele ouviu.

"O que significa isso?"

Eu me levantei e me apoiei em meu cotovelo. O olhar do seu rosto quebrou o meu coração. Eu tenho certeza de que parecia com o meu próprio olhar, mas por razões completamente diferentes. Sua única preocupação era eu. Minhas preocupações eram um pouco maiores.

"Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa…"

"Tudo bem," sua voz sussurrou com preocupação. "Você pode me contar qualquer coisa. Você sabe disso, certo?"

Minha cabeça caiu, e assim como ele sempre fazia quando eu me recusava a olhar nos olhos dele, ele inclinou o meu queixo para cima, me forçando a fazer exatamente isso.

"_Qualquer coisa_," ele prometeu. E o olhar em seus olhos me pediu para acreditar que era verdade.

"Amanhã," eu murmurei. De repente eu estava muito exausta, e essa conversa iria exigir um pensamento coerente. E eu estava longe de estar coerente nesse momento.

"Bella..." ele começou a discutir.

"Eu estou bem," eu sorri fracamente. "Eu estou sempre bem quando você está aqui. Eu só preciso dormir."

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Onde você foi essa noite?"

"Amanhã. Por favor, Edward…"

Ele fechou seus olhos com um suspiro. "Amanhã."

Eu me aconcheguei contra a curva do seu ombro, e ele me puxou tão perto e apertado contra o seu corpo que eu estava tendo problemas para respirar. Mas esta era uma dor bem vinda. Isso apenas significava que ele estava aqui. Isso significava que ele estava me segurando. E isso significava que – por esta noite – ele ainda era indiferente ao tumulto que estava borbulhando sob a superfície, ameaçando tudo o que era precioso no nosso mundo.

"Amanhã," eu murmurei baixinho, antes de cair em um sono profundo.

* * *

Depois de abraços e beijos de despedidas com os Cullens, e de uma última conversa com o meu pai, nós finalmente fomos para casa.

Edward tinha mantido sua palavra – nunca me empurrando para me abrir sobre a crise de choro da noite passada. Eu dormi sem sonhos, o que para isso, eu estava ao mesmo tempo surpresa e agradecida. Eu tinha me preocupado com a movimentação de quatro horas de viagem de volta para Seattle, temendo que sua impaciência obtivesse o melhor dele e ele me lembrasse que já era amanhã. Mas ele percebeu que essa conversa precisava ser privada, e assim ele só segurou a minha mão e cantou canções bobas com Seth por todo o caminho.

"Você prometeu", Seth lamentou, o que era incomum porque o meu filho nunca choraminga. Eu estava desempacotando as roupas dele – o que consistia em esvaziar a mala no chão da lavanderia e classificá-las antes de jogá-las na máquina de lavar.

"Você está cansado, baby. Eu quero que você goste do filme quando você o assistir."

Ele balançou a cabeça teimosamente, mas seu bocejo e suas pálpebras pesadas o traíram. Viajar sempre esgotava ele, e é por isso que eu costumo o encorajar para dormir na estrada. Mas hoje, tanto Edward quanto eu precisávamos da doce inocência do nosso menininho para manter nossas mentes distraídas.

"Eu tenho uma ideia," Edward sorriu ao lado da porta. Seus olhos estavam cansados e preocupados, mas seu sorriso era brilhante – mesmo que fosse um pouco forçado por causa do Seth. "Haverá uma exibição às cinco. Por que não vamos todos tirar uma soneca, almoçamos, e depois nós vamos ao cinema mais tarde?"

Seth parecia considerar essa proposta. "Promete?"

"Desde que não esteja lotado. Absolutamente."

Isso pareceu satisfazê-lo. "Tudo bem. Vamos tirar um cochilo. Vamos, Mamãe."

"Eu estarei lá," eu sorri, classificando a última roupa em pilhas antes de sair da lavanderia. Um cochilo soava bem. E isso significava mais algumas horas de felicidade com os meus meninos antes de eu ser forçada a dizer tudo à ele.

Com um suspiro,eu entrei em nosso quarto e encontrei Seth já roncando contra o peito do Edward. Ele já estava fora. Eu não pude deixar de rir com a cena.

"Eu amo isso," Edward sussurrou sinceramente, olhando para baixo para o nosso filho. "Mesmo com sua baba escorrendo no meu peito. Eu nunca vou cansar disso."

Eu me arrastei para a cama e me aconcheguei nele. Seus olhos fitaram os meus – milhares de perguntas borbulhando sob a superfície. Mas ele não perguntou. Ele simplesmente olhou para mim, e eu olhei de volta. Seus olhos profundos de esmeralda nunca deixaram de me surpreender.

De repente, eu estava bem acordada.

E ele também.

"Eu já volto," ele sussurrou. Eu me afastei e vi quando ele pegou Seth e o carregou até a sua própria cama. Ele estava de volta em poucos segundos.

"Venha aqui," ele sussurrou, puxando-me em cima dele. Minha testa descansou contra a sua e os nossos corpos se moldaram um contra o outro. Ele gemeu baixinho e capturou a minha boca em um beijo doce. Eu me movi contra ele, e os nossos gemidos simultâneos encheram o ar. Eu sabia que nós precisávamos conversar. Ele sabia que nós precisávamos conversar. Mas no momento, nós precisávamos mais _disso_.

Nós fizemos amor a tarde toda.

Houve momentos de doçura. Momentos de frenesi. Alguns poucos momentos de culpa – nós dois sabíamos que estávamos ignorando uma conversa importante. Era como se ele soubesse instintivamente que o que tinha me chateado ontem à noite ia ser uma mudança de vida, e talvez ele estivesse evitando isso, também.

"Você é o meu mundo inteiro," ele sussurrou ofegante em meu ouvido quando ele puxou minhas costas contra o seu peito arfante. Eu cheguei perto para embrulhar minha mão ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto suas mãos envolveram os meus seios. Essa posição havia se tornado rapidamente uma de nossas favoritas. "_Nada_ vai mudar isso. Por favor me diga que você acredita nisso."

Eu não conseguia dizer uma palavra. Tudo o que eu poderia me concentrar era no jeito que ele estava dentro de mim. Os seus quadris se levantaram, me enviando suavemente no ar e de volta para o seu colo.

"Me diga, baby. Me diga que você acredita em mim."

"Eu acredito em você," eu sussurrei freneticamente, e essas três pequenas palavras foram o suficiente para nos enviar sobre a borda mais uma vez.

* * *

Seth insistiu em sentar entre nós durante o filme. O seu sorriso era brilhante como se a sua história de ninar favorita ganhasse vida na grande tela. Como era de se esperar, o cinema estava cheio de crianças assistindo Max e suas coisas selvagens. O filme foi fofo, mas eu sou uma purista de livros. O livro é _sempre_ melhor.

Edward continuou a lançar olhares na minha direção. Às vezes eles eram os seus habituais olhares amorosos. Outras vezes, seu rosto estava consumido com preocupação.

Eu o estava torturando com o meu silêncio, e eu sabia que tinha que parar.

Depois do jantar, eu enfiei Seth na sua cama, e apesar de ter cochilado a tarde, ele caiu no sono rapidamente. Eu estava agradecida. Eu beijei a sua testa e fiz o meu caminho até o quarto do Edward – nosso quarto.

Ele estava sentado no seu lado da cama, sua cabeça estava enterrada em suas mãos.

"Edward?"

Sua cabeça subiu lentamente. "Eu estou enlouquecendo, Bella."

Eu mordi o meu lábio nervosamente. "Eu sei. Eu estou pronta para falar agora."

Ele balançou a cabeça e abriu os seus braços para mim. Eu subi em seu colo e o beijei suavemente.

"Diga que você me ama – não importa o quê."

Os seus olhos atormentados olharam para os meus. "Eu te amo. Não importa o que. Diga que você me ama, e que nós vamos passar por isso juntos."

Eu orei para que aquelas palavras fossem verdade.

"Eu te amo, e nós vamos passar por isso juntos."

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para mim com expectativa.

Eu respirei fundo antes de deixar escapar. "Eu fui ver Billy na noite passada."

Seus braços enrijeceram ao redor de mim. "Merda. Eu _sabia_ que..."

"Eu sinto muito," eu sussurrei, acariciando o seu rosto. "Isso era apenas algo que eu precisava fazer por minha conta."

Ele fechou os seus olhos e acenou com a cabeça delicadamente. "OK."

"Ele não enviou as flores."

Os olhos de Edward aumentaram acentuadamente. "Ele te disse isso? Ele é a porra de um mentiroso."

"Ele não é."

O seu tom estava feroz. "Como você sabe?"

Lágrimas rastejaram dos meus olhos e o rosto do Edward suavizou.

"Eu sinto muito, baby… apenas me diga o que aconteceu."

Eu puxei uma longa e estável respiração, e recitei a minha conversa com Billy da noite anterior.

* * *

"Eu menti, Bella."

Eu tentei focar em suas palavras quando ele explicou que Jacob estava dirigindo um tanque com dois soldados da sua unidade em direção a Tikrit. Ele havia sido despachado para verificar um tanque desativado. Quando ele saiu do tanque, uma bomba na estrada explodiu, matando os seus dois amigos. Jacob ficou gravemente queimado, praticamente irreconhecível, mas o seu dogtag* havia identificado a sua identidade. Ele foi levado para um hospital na Alemanha. Foi codificado duas vezes durante o vôo para Landstuhl. Poucos dias depois de receber a notícia, Billy tinha voado para a Europa para ficar ao lado do seu filho.

*_dog tag:_ _é o nome informal para as plaquetas de identificação usadas por militares, por causa de sua semelhança com coleiras de cachorro. __ goo . gl / RLGoL__ (retirem os espaços.)_

"Eles tinham o mantido sedado, é claro." Billy tremeu com a lembrança. "Quando ele recuperou um breve momento de consciência, ele se recusou a me ver. Eles lhe deram medicação suficiente para que eu fosse capaz de esgueirar-me para dentro do seu quarto. Ele..." A voz de Billy quebrou. "O rosto dele estava completamente desfigurado. Ambas as pernas foram amputadas. Ele tinha perdido dois dedos em sua mão esquerda. Eu nunca o teria reconhecido se não fosse pela sua tatuagem em seu ombro direito."

Billy levantou a sua manga e mostrou a matching tattoo* que eles haviam feito pouco antes da distribuição** de Jake.

_*Matching tattoo: refere-se a tatuagens que, de alguma forma, se completam. Tais como desenhos iguais, frases complementares e tattoos que continuam na da outra pessoa.  goo. gl / SyLuR (tirem os espaços)._

_**Deployment (em inglês): refere-se ao envio de soldados para a organização e preparação das tropas para o combate. _

"Ele acordou apenas o tempo suficiente para me dizer para ir ao inferno. Que era minha culpa de que ele estava naquela cama. E então os sedativos fizeram o seu trabalho, e ele ficou em coma induzido pelo próximo mês."

"Confiantes de que suas lesões internas haviam se curado um pouco, os médicos o permitiram acordar. Ele estava completamente desorientado por cerca de uma semana, até que um dia, com uma clareza assustadora, ele anunciou que ele nunca me perdoaria por transformá-lo em um soldado. Que eu havia arruinado a sua vida. Que eu havia despedaçado qualquer chance de ele ter um futuro com você."

Eu estremeci quando suas palavras tomaram conta de mim.

"Ele estava tão severamente deprimido Bella. Seu rosto estava tão mutilado. Ele chorava toda noite, desejando que a bomba o tivesse matado. Isso... isso era a coisa mais difícil... assistir o seu filho passar por algo assim, e não ser capaz de fazer uma maldita coisa sobre isso. Os médicos sugeriram um cirurgião plástico para reparar o que ele pudesse dos danos. Isso significava mais tempo no hospital, o que Jacob era veemente contra. Eu odiava os pensamentos de ele ainda ter que fazer uma outra operação, mas eu realmente pensei que iria lhe trazer uma sensação de paz se ele pudesse pelo menos olhar no espelho e se ver a si mesmo através das cicatrizes. Então, eu decidi jogar a única carta que havia restado. Eu contei à ele que você estava grávida do filho dele."

Meus olhos se levantaram em horror quando eu percebi como Seth havia sido usado para manipular seu pai.

"Ele pareceu digerir quando eu expliquei que, com terapia, cirurgia e tempo, ele poderia voltar para casa em Forks, e para você e para o bebê dele. Seus olhos – aqueles olhos avermelhados que de alguma forma evitaram a explosão – haviam se enchido com uma forte determinação, e eu estava feliz que as minhas palavras haviam feito a diferença. Ele concordou em se encontrar com os cirurgiões, mas somente se ele pudesse fazer isso por sua própria conta."

"Nesse ponto," Billy lembrou. "Seu pai estava ligando para o meu telefone fora do gancho, exigindo saber o que estava acontecendo, e por que eu tinha deixado a cidade sem uma palavra."

Eu tremi violentamente quando eu considerei que o meu pai pudesse saber sobre as manipulações de Billy.

"Eu menti para Charlie, também. Eu menti para todos, Bella."

Eu exalei um profundo suspiro e me forcei a me concentrar.

"Eu estava esperançoso, Bella. Ele parecia tão resolvido em fazer a cirurgia e sofrer através da terapia. Eu confundi sua determinação com força de vontade. Quando na realidade, ele estava me levando para o maior – o mais assombroso – fracasso da minha vida."

"Ele solicitou a cirurgia reconstrutiva completa ao cirurgião plástico. Foi por isso que ele tinha pedido para se encontrar com eles sozinho, você vê. Ele sabia que eu iria tentar convencê-lo à não fazer. Quando eu descobri, eu fiquei furioso. Mas ele era um homem crescido, e o cirurgião concordou. Eu implorei à ele para não fazer isso. Isso não era necessário para sua sobrevivência. Mas ele jurou que isso era essencial para vocês."

"Eu não entendo..." Eu sussurrei em choque.

"Eu também não tinha entendido. Mas então ele chorou enquanto me implorava para não levá-lo para casa. Para não te deixar vê-lo dessa forma. Para não deixar o filho dele vê-lo como um monstro. Eu argumentei que a cirurgia iria curar o seu rosto, mas ele disse que ele não estava procurando a cura. Ele estava procurando o anonimato. Ele não queria ser reconhecido como Jacob Black."

"Ele te conhece tão bem, Bella. Ele sabia que você ia dar uma olhada para ele, cicatrizes e tudo, e você se casaria com ele. Porque você é _você_, Bella. Você o amaria – não do jeito que você ama o Edward – mas você o amaria o suficiente para fazer isso funcionar. Você iria querer cuidar dele, e eu não poderia negar isso. A última coisa que ele queria era ser um fardo para você ou você amá-lo por compaixão. Ele queria que você tivesse uma vida normal."

"Eu senti que eu devia isso a ele, Bella. Eu tinha que honrar o seu desejo. Eu tinha que tentar compensar por forçá-lo a participar do serviço militar. Eu tinha que fazer algo para aliviar a sua dor. Então eu concordei com a falsa morte dele.

Minha cabeça estava girando. Eu agarrei o braço da cadeira de balanço.

"O funeral…" Eu murmurei incoerentemente.

"Sim. Não havia corpo. É claro, você não poderia saber disso. Eu não queria que você soubesse disse."

Eu lutei contra a memória de mim chorando sobre um caixão vazio.

"Eu não posso acreditar que os militares permitiram isso," eu gaguejei.

"Eles não sabiam," Billy explicou calmamente. "Não houve um funeral militar, se você se lembra. No que diz respeito ao interesse da academia militar, Jacob Black estava vivo. O funeral foi apenas para família e amigos. Sem armas. Sem saudações. Sem _Taps_.

"Porque você disse que era o que Jake queria…"

"E essa foi a única verdade que eu disse. Isso _era_ o que ele queria."

Eu me recostei no sofá, tentando desesperadamente controlar a minha ira.

_Jacob estava vivo._

"Você me deixou chorar sobre o túmulo dele," minha voz quebrou com raiva.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella."

"Você deixou sua família – essa cidade inteira – pensar que ele estava morto."

Ele fechou os olhos com lágrimas.

"Você me deixou criar o meu filho sem o seu pai."

"Você não pode imaginar o quão difícil isso tem sido."

Billy explicou que ele tinha mantido Jake informado sobre nossas vidas desde o "funeral". Ele havia enviado fotos para Jacob ao longo dos últimos quatro anos, e porque isso é inevitável, ele ficou completamente apaixonado pelo nosso filho. Billy implorou para ele voltar para casa, mas Jacob sempre se recusou, dizendo que nós parecíamos felizes, e que ele não queria mudar isso.

Meus olhos brilharam com desafio. "Por que você está confessando agora?"

"Porque eu não tenho uma escolha. Meu filho, que tem ostensivamente recusado qualquer contato com você pelos últimos cinco anos, fez contato hoje. Você merece saber a verdade. Ele nunca mais vai falar comigo de novo. Eu percebo isso. Mas foi ideia dele viver essa mentira. Ele deveria ter cumprido a sua parte. E hoje, ele escolheu não fazer."

_Jacob estava vivo._

"Por quê?" Eu sussurrei com a voz rouca. "Por que agora?"

"Eu gostaria de saber isso, também. Então eu liguei para ele logo que Charlie e eu terminamos de brigar. Você tem que acreditar em mim, Bella. Eu não tinha ideia de que ele ia te enviar aquelas flores."

Meu rosto brilhou com raiva. Por que fodidamente eu deveria acreditar nele?

"Jacob admitiu que isso tinha sido um movimento estúpido. Que ele pediu a uma doce enfermeira para ligar para a loja da Sue e pedir pela entrega das flores. Ele disse que ele enviou um buquê porque ele havia perdido muitos dos seus aniversários. "

"Ele perdeu cinco aniversários," eu disse deliberadamente. "Não uma dúzia."

"Eu sei," Billy assentiu. "Ele admitiu, com muita vergonha, que ele mandou as flores para fazer você se lembrar dele. Você vê..." O rosto do Billy caiu em seu colo. "Ele sabe sobre o seu noivado, Bella."

"Como?" Eu questionei.

"Como alguém consegue descobrir qualquer coisa hoje em dia?" Ele encolheu os ombros. "Ele leu na internet. Aparentemente havia um anúncio no site do Seattle Times*."

_*Seattle Times: jornal de Seattle._

Com a persuasão de Alice, Edward e eu tínhamos projetado um anúncio para o jornal. Isso era simples, mas honestamente, eu não vejo o ponto. Nós ainda não tínhamos definido a data. Mas Alice tinha insistido em dizermos "um casamento de inverno tardio," e nos encorajou a tornar isso oficial.

"Não me diga que ele está com _ciúmes_," eu fervi.

"Você poderia dizer isso," Billy sorriu cansado. "Eu sei que ele não tem o direito de estar. Ele escolheu essa vida. Ele lamenta profundamente o envio das flores e causar todo esse alvoroço hoje."

_Jacob estava vivo._

"Onde ele está?"

"Ele vive em uma comunidade militar de assistência em Jacksonville."

"Flórida?" Eu ri da ironia.

"Sim. É chamado de Wakefield Place."

Eu fiz uma nota mental do hospital para que eu pudesse fazer minha própria pesquisa mais tarde.

"Ele vive lá?"

"Sim. Ele passou um ano em D.C.* em um hospital de veteranos. Ele passou por enormes quantidades de fisioterapia, aconselhamento..."

_*Refere-se a Washington D. C._

"Aconselhamento?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Tendo lesões como as de Jacob, combinadas com sua decisão de forjar a sua própria morte, causou uma severa depressão. Ele ainda luta com isso."

"Mas ele está melhor?"

"De certa forma, sim, ele está bem melhor," Billy sorriu. "Eu o visito sempre que posso, mesmo que ele raramente queira me ver. Tudo o que ele quer falar é sobre você e Seth. Quando essa parte da conversa termina, ele está pronto para me mandar procurar o inferno fora de sua vista."

"Por que a Flórida?"

"Wakefield Place foi sugerido por um de seus médicos. É uma bela instalação. Desde que Jacob se recusou a voltar para casa, ele me permitiu voar com ele até Jacksonville para checar o lugar. Ele parece contente lá – tão contente quanto ele pode estar devido as circunstâncias. Isso tem funcionado muito bem."

"Até agora…" Eu sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. Eu sabia que deveria estar em êxtase. Meu melhor amigo – o pai do meu filho – estava vivo. Mas o fluxo de mentiras ofuscou minha alegria, então eu estava furiosa.

"Sim," Billy concordou. "Ele não lhe deseja nenhum mal, Bella. Ele admitiu que foi um movimento estúpido, e ele sinceramente se arrepende disso. Eu disse a ele que eu iria encobri-lo, de alguma forma. "

"Eu peço desculpas por não ter te dado tempo suficiente para formular uma outra mentira," eu cuspi amargamente. Ele estremeceu com o meu tom.

"Eu já tinha falhado com ele uma vez," Billy acenou com a cabeça tristemente. "E eu tenho falhado com o meu neto. E com você, Bella. Eu sinto muito mesmo."

* * *

Para minha surpresa, Edward tinha permanecido em silêncio durante a minha confissão. Ele tinha me beijado quando eu comecei a chorar. Ele segurou a minha mão quando eu tremi. Ele brincou com o meu anel de noivado sempre quando eu disse o nome do Jacob.

Mas ele ficou quieto.

Ele me embalou em seu colo, beijando a minha testa, pelo que pareceram horas.

"O que tudo isso significa?" Ele finalmente sussurrou.

"Isso significa que mentiram para mim nos últimos cinco anos. Que eu tenho mentido para o meu filho."

"Você está bem?" Ele sussurrou preocupadamente, brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo antes de colocá-la atrás da minha orelha.

"Não, eu estou chateada."

Ele acenou em compreensão.

"Isso pode mudar tudo," ele murmurou.

Meus olhos brilharam para os seus. Seus olhos esmeraldas pareciam tão assustados, e eu odiei que mais uma pessoa ficou ferida graças ao egoísmo do Jacob. O fato de que esta notícia poderia abalar a sua fé... poderia colocar _aquele_ olhar de dúvida em seu rosto... era torturante.

E foi aí que eu encaixei.

"_Isso_ não muda nada," eu sussurrei fervorosamente.

E eu quis dizer essas palavras, porque a alternativa era impossível. Eu _não deixaria_ essa notícia causar um momento de dor para a minha família.

"Ele não quis nada com a gente, então é exatamente isso o que ele vai receber!"

Edward estudou o meu rosto. "Você pode fazer isso? Você pode seguir em frente com a sua vida sabendo que ele está lá fora em algum lugar? Que o seu filho poderia ter o seu pai?"

"Meu filho tem seu pai," eu respondi apaixonadamente. "Ele tem _você_."

"Isso não é o mesmo, Bella."

"Pare com isso!" Eu peguei o seu rosto em minhas mãos quando ele fechou seus olhos. "Olhe para mim, Edward."

Quando eles abriram novamente, o medo refletido em seu olhar quase me sufocou. Meu coração apertou no meu peito, me odiando por colocá-lo no meio desse tormento. Sua expressão era triste, como se ele já tivesse aceito que as coisas tinham mudado de fato.

Nada iria mudar. Eu não iria deixar.

"Eu te amo. Eu vou me casar com você. Você é o pai do Seth. Jacob Black abriu mão de qualquer coisa sobre nós quando ele decidiu me deixar chorando sobre o seu caixão vazio. Ele tomou sua decisão."

"Coisas mudam," Edward sussurrou fracamente.

"Isso não." Eu peguei a mão dele e a coloquei sobre o meu coração. Eu tenho certeza de que ele podia sentir aquilo que estava batendo no meu peito. "Meu coração... é seu. Só seu." Eu me mexi para fora da cama e peguei a mão dele. Ele me permitiu puxá-lo para o corredor e para dentro do quarto do Seth. Nós caminhamos em direção a cama do menino adormecido. Eu m ajoelhei no tapete, e Edward se juntou a mim no chão. Inconscientemente, a mão dele se estendeu para os minúsculos dedos do Seth, e em seu sono, Seth agarrou a mão com força.

"Isso não mudou, também." Eu sussurrei. "Ele é seu, Edward."

Meu sussurro abafado acordou Seth, e ele nos sorriu sonolento.

"Por que vocês estão no chão?"

Através das minhas lágrimas, eu sorri para ele. "Essa é uma boa pergunta. Nós apenas queríamos lhe dar um beijo de boa noite."

"De novo?"

"De novo," Edward sussurrou quando ele se levantou e beijou Seth na testa. Eu fiz o mesmo. Nós assistimos enquanto ele voltava a dormir.

"Mamãe e papai?"

"Hmm?" Nós dois sussurramos.

"Amo vocês para sempre."

E com essas doces palavras, ele dormiu.

Edward me puxou para seus braços, chorando baixinho no meu pescoço.

"Você ouviu isso?" Eu sussurrei depois de alguns minutos. Meus lábios atingiram a sua bochecha molhada com lágrimas, e o sabor dele combinado com as lágrimas ameaçaram destruir o pouco controle que ainda me restava. "Para sempre."

Com um gemido suave, Edward me puxou em direção à porta. Eu fechei a porta do Seth e, assim quando eu soltei a maçaneta, Edward me tinha em seus braços. Ele me pegou, e eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura.

"Eu não posso viver sem você," ele sussurrou contra os meus lábios. "Sem nenhum de vocês." Ele me agarrou com força contra o seu corpo quando ele me levou de volta ao nosso quarto. Ele me deitou cuidadosamente sobre a cama, liberando-me apenas o tempo suficiente para remover suas roupas e jogá-las no chão. Seus olhos me devoraram enquanto eu lentamente desabotoei minha própria blusa e abaixei minha calça jeans, jogando-as no chão. Eu apenas baixei uma das tiras do meu sutiã antes dele estar na cama, pairando sobre mim. Ele me pressionou contra os travesseiros e beijou com fome enquanto sua mão roçou sobre a renda da minha calcinha. Eu arqueei contra o seu toque, e isso só fez com que ele me beijasse mais forte. Nós dois gememos quando minha mão puxou o cós da cueca, e em poucos segundos, todas as barreiras foram embora.

Ele olhou em meus olhos quando ele entrou em mim. Isso não foi doce ou romântico. Isso foi desesperado. Isso foi possessivo – como se ele precisasse lembrar que eu pertencia a ele. Eu não fiquei com medo. Se isso era o que ele precisava... se ele precisava de sexo apaixonado e voraz para lembrá-lo que a minha vida era ele... então eu ficaria feliz em dar isso à ele.

Depois de alguns momentos frenéticos, seus olhos abriram e mais uma vez trancaram com os meus. Dor atravessou o seu rosto quando ele percebeu que não estava sendo gentil comigo. Nossa relação sexual era tipicamente doce e amorosa. Isso era sexo puro... carente e apaixonado.

"Não pare," eu sussurrei sem fôlego. "Eu preciso disso, também."

"Não assim," ele murmurou com voz rouca. "Eu sinto muito…"

"Eu quero exatamente assim," eu murmurei contra os seus lábios, empurrando o meu quadril em direção ao dele. Ele rosnou com prazer. "Eu amo isso. Não se atreva a parar."

"Porra, Bella…" Ele gemeu contra a minha boca quando ele continuou se movendo dentro de mim. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer em torno da cintura dele, e muito rapidamente, eu encontrei a minha libertação. Com um golpe final, ele gritou o meu nome enquanto eu o senti se liberar dentro de mim.

Ele caiu em cima do meu peito, e eu brinquei com esse cabelo desgrenhado, molhado e desordenado pós-sexo.

"Eu sinto muito," ele sussurrou novamente. Ele colocou beijos suaves ao longo do meu seio.

"Por que você continua dizendo isso?"

Sua voz quebrou. "Eu nunca tinha sido… rude com você..."

"E você não foi rude comigo esta noite," eu sussurrei suavemente. "Você foi apenas... um pouco... exaltado demais. Você me ouviu reclamando?"

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu só precisava... Eu só precisava sentir você. Saber que você é minha..."

"Eu sei," eu murmurei gentilmente. "Eu precisava disso, também. Eu precisava saber que você é meu."

Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar nos meus olhos. "Nunca duvide de que eu sou _sempre_ seu."

Eu sorri, e fiquei feliz em ver o seu lindo sorriso em troca.

"E eu sou sempre sua."

* * *

**Agora sobre os avisos. Será provavelmente muito longo, e se você não quiser ler, eu entendo completamente. Mas eu espero alguns comentários chateados, e eu quero dizer que eu deixei isso ir e estou em paz agora então eu posso me concentrar no resto da história. **

**Eu amo crítica construtiva. Eu não vou responder às provocações, no entanto. Eu tive algumas leitoras ameaçando parar de ler se Jake estivesse vivo, mas eu espero sinceramente que não parem. Eu espero que vocês aguentem comigo. Eu não quero desrespeitar as nossas Forças Armadas ao levar a história nessa direção. Esta é uma obra de ficção. **

**Eu não sou uma fã do personagem Jacob Black. Ele nunca vai ganhar a Bella em nenhuma das minhas histórias, mas eu não sou contra usá-lo para fins de enredo.**

**Eu tenho feito uma pesquisa enorme, tentando encontrar comunidades militares de assistência e hospitais alemães. Eu tento ser o mais realista possível na minha escrita. Os lugares na minha história realmente existem. Eu decidi usar Wakefield Place porque a maioria das outras instalações que encontrei exigem que você seja um residente do estado antes que você possa viver lá. Wakefield não ofereceu sequer um aviso. Além disso, para as possibilidades da história, eu não pude resistir o fato de que o hospital está perto da Renee. **

**Ufa. Se você leu tudo isso, você deve realmente me amar.**

**Agora por favor me deixe uma review e me diga o que você pensa.**

* * *

**Nota da Carol:** _Jesus amado! Que capítulo cheio de revelações bombásticas foi esse? Estou até sem fôlego. Jacob está realmente vivo e mora em uma comunidade militar de assistência e o Billy montou um falso funeral e perpetuou a mentira. Pelo menos a Bella garantiu ao Edward que ela não quer mais nada com o Jacob. E o nosso pequeno Seth não poderia ser mais fofo dizendo que ama a Bella e o Edward para sempre, não acham? Beijos meninas._

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Dia agitado no PP... tantos posts que até eu to animada! \o/ Bem, obrigado e atodas que acompanham a fic... estou impressionada com o tanto de reviews que recebemos nos ultimos capitulos. Vai ver que a possivel volta do Jacob tenha "animado" vcs tbm. Kkkkkk. Bem, vamos torcer e talvez amanhã ou sexta tenhamos PcA. =) E domingo Anatomy of a Human em seu penultimo capítulo.__  
_

_Beijócas!  
_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

_Tradutora: Leili Pattz**  
**_

**EPDV**

Depois de ser pego de surpresa com a notícia de Jacob, passei as próximas semanas lutando para encontrar um equilíbrio entre os meus temores e minha fé.

Bella estava absolutamente inabalável em sua crença de que essa notícia não mudaria nada na nossa família. Eu amava sua tenacidade, mas não era idiota. Eu entendia que esta revelação tinha o potencial de destruir a família que tinhamos criado. Eu tinha que aceitar a possibilidade – agora que Bella estava noiva e que outro homem ia ser um pai para Seth – que Jacob pode ficar cansado de jogar o mártir e voltar para casa para reclamar a sua família. Esta possibilidade me atormentava pra caralho. Eu admito que, sou um bastardo egoísta. Mas eu os amava, e não iria me desculpar por isso.

Como homem, eu entendia a decisão de Jacob. Nenhum homem quer ser um fardo para sua família, e entendia o desejo de protegê-los da verdade de sua condição. Fingir sua morte não foi fodidamente difícil, mas eu sabia que a decisão não tinha sido fácil. Estou certo de que fazer essa escolha rasgou o seu maldito coração. Eu poderia simpatizar com as escolhas que ele fez. Eu poderia até admirá-lo. Mas era aí que a minha generosidade terminava.

Eu não iria entregar Bella e Seth em uma bandeja de prata. Ele teria que _me _matar primeiro.

Era inconcebível para mim que Jacob não os queria. Como ele poderia lembrar, das profundezas do coração generoso de Bella e olhar para fotos de seu menino bonito, e não os querer em sua vida?

Fodidamente inimaginável.

Bella e eu tínhamos concordado em continuar com a nossa vida como se as rosas amarelas e a confissão de Billy nunca tivessem acontecido. Ela estava totalmente imersa em seus exames finais e o planejamento do casamento. Com o estresse de ambos, Bella se viu enjoada e incapaz de comer mais pela manhã, mas ela sempre se recuperava a tempo de almoçar comigo ou ir ao hospital ou de volta para a casa. Eu odiava vê-la tão estressada, mas ela sempre acalmava minha ansiedade com seus doces beijos e seu rosto sorridente. Sempre que eu poderia ter um tempo longe do hospital, eu percorria a cidade procurando pelo piano mais bonito que eu pudesse encontrar. Crianças de quatro anos de idade querem brinquedos para o Natal. Meu filho queria o seu próprio piano, e eu estava determinado a fazer esse desejo se tornar realidade.

Foi durante uma dessas pesquisas que eu, completamente por acaso, me deparei com o presente de Natal perfeito para Bella.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você negociou um encontro à noite na véspera de Natal," Bella riu quando eu peguei a mão dela e a ajudei a sair do carro. "Seth vai deixar Alice e Jazz loucos assistindo esse filme uma e outra vez."

"Eu sinto muito", eu gemi dramaticamente. "Mas eu não podia ficar assistindo Macauley Culkin gritando e batendo seu rosto mais uma vez esta semana." Eu aguentei assistir _Esqueceram de Mim,_ algumas vezes durante o mês de dezembro, mas o meu filho, que amava absolutamente o filme, de alguma forma encontrou algum canal maluco que teve a coragem de passar _Esqueceram de Mim _em maratona hoje.

_Durante todo o fodido dia._

Eu tinha que sair de casa.

"Onde estamos?" Bella franziu a testa em confusão quando ignorei a pergunta dela e levei-a pela calçada em direção ao nosso destino. Tinha nevado seis centímetros desde ontem, e a neve, combinada com as luzes de Natal da cidade, realmente deixaram a cidade linda. Neve e gelo, que se dane. Era véspera de Natal, e as calçadas estavam limpas de tudo, exceto dos compradores de última hora. Nós andamos pela calçada, parando e rindo de algumas das decorações das janelas. Demos as mãos, a caminhada inteira, e paramos a qualquer momento para dar uma olhada, eu nunca poderia resistir em beijá-la. Isso era idílico e ridiculamente romântico, e era exatamente o clima que eu queria.

Nós andamos por uma quadra quando eu puxei a chave do meu bolso e parei em frente a um dos mais novos, espaços desocupados, de escritório na rua. Uma placa, escrito "À venda", pendurado na porta. Sem dizer uma palavra, eu coloquei a chave na fechadura e abri a porta. Intrigada, Bella piscou os olhos para mim. Eu simplesmente sorri e fiz sinal para ela entrar. Acendi as luzes e tentei não rir de sua expressão confusa enquanto ela olhava ao redor do espaço vazio.

"Você realmente sabe como tratar uma mulher," Bella sorriu. Eu ri.

A sala estava vazia, exceto pelo CD player pequeno sentado na janela saliente*. Soltando a sua mão, caminhei e pressionei o play. Eu virei o volume.

_*__ Uma__bay window__ou janela saliente é um tipo de janela que se projeta para fora do edifício, sendo protegida por vidros e geralmente instalada no térreo._

"Você nunca mais dançou", sussurrei enquanto eu olhava pela janela coberta de geada.

Eu a senti atrás de mim, então, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura. Fechei os olhos, amando a sensação de seu corpo contra o meu.

"Eu tenho estado ocupada..."

"Eu sei", assenti. Eu me virei para ela e coloquei meus braços em torno dela. "Mas você gosta de dançar. Sempre foi tão importante para você."

"Eu te amo", ela sussurrou. "Mas eu tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar agora. Tenho um casamento para planejar, testes para fazer, um filho para criar..."

Eu escutei suas desculpas, e então eu sorri enquanto eu apaguei as luzes. A sala teria ficado completamente escura, se não fosse pelas luzes brilhantes da cidade entrando através das janelas nebulosas.

Eu estendi minha mão. "Quer dançar comigo agora?"

"Eu sempre vou dançar com você", ela murmurou baixinho enquanto pegou a minha mão na dela. Beijei sua testa antes de aumentar ligeiramente o volume do CD player. A suave música instrumental de Natal encheu o ar quando eu a trouxe para perto de mim, puxando nossas mãos unidas para o meu peito, meu outro braço envolvendo em torno dela.

Nós dançamos lentamente, raramente quebrando o olhar do outro. Quando isso aconteceu, foi apenas para que ela pudesse descansar a cabeça no meu ombro. A fragrância de seu cabelo me cercava enquanto eu aconcheguei-a perto, e ela suspirou baixinho quando comecei a cantar junto com as músicas instrumentais de natal.

"Gosto de ouvir você cantar", ela sussurrou docemente. "E eu amo dançar com você."

Eu sorri e continuei a cantar a letra de "White Christmas". Quando cheguei ao refrão final, ela harmonizou comigo, e eu fiquei chocado com a intensidade do momento. Eu sabia que ela poderia cantar, é claro. Eu a ouvi cantar para Seth à noite, para ele adormecer. Mas ouvir a voz dela se juntar a minha em perfeita harmonia trouxe um sorriso significativo de satisfação para o meu rosto. Como se eu precisasse de mais evidências para provar que ela realmente havia sido feita para mim.

Continuamos dançando, mesmo depois de o CD completar sua lista e parar automaticamente. Não importava que a música tivesse parado. Nós não nos importamos que os olhos curiosos parassem para nos ver pela janela enquanto dançamos. Tudo o que importava era que ela estava em meus braços por apenas mais alguns minutos.

"Estamos sendo observados," Bella sussurrou com uma risada.

"Você está sendo observada", murmurei baixinho, acariciando a pele de seu pescoço com meu nariz. "Isso é o que você ganha por ser tão fodidamente linda."

"A menos que essas meninas joguem em outra equipe, eu diria que você tem o seu quinhão de admiradoras também Dr. C."

Eu olhei para o vidro, e com certeza, um número igual de homens e mulheres estavam olhando para nós – seus rostos sorridentes iluminados pela luz dos posts. Bella e eu acenamos para o pequeno grupo, e eles sorriram e acenaram em troca antes de finalmente fazerem o seu caminho pela calçada.

"Eles estão com inveja. Eles gostariam de ter o que temos."

"Isso é verdade." Bella concordou com um aceno de cabeça. "Eu tenho certeza que eles não estão se perguntando por que diabos nós estamos dançando em um espaço de escritório vazio. Nada de estranho nisso."

"Falando nisso... o que você achou desse lugar?" Eu me afastei do seu corpo e acendi as luzes novamente.

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu estou pensando que vamos ser presos por estarmos aqui."

"Nós não vamos ser presos." Revirei os olhos dramaticamente. "Sério, o que você acha?"

Seu nariz enrugou em confusão quando ela olhou ao redor cautelosamente. "É um espaço de escritório vazio. O que eu devo pensar?"

"Você gostou do local? É perto de escola de Seth. Você sabia disso?"

"Sim, eu percebi", sua sobrancelha se levantou. "E isso seria importante porque..."

Dei de ombros, como se eu não desse a mínima – o que não poderia estar mais longe da verdade – e ri alto. "Apenas é bom saber, eu acho. Esta é uma ótima instalação no centro da cidade. Muitas lojas. Tráfego o suficiente para ser agitado, mas não congestionado. Perto de um par de escolas."

"Hmm..." Bella meditou enquanto piscou os olhos para mim e deu outra olhada ao redor da sala. Ela se virou de costas para mim enquanto caminhava ao redor do perímetro da sala, passando a mão ao longo das paredes recém-pintadas. Ela parou em seu caminho e apertou-a contra a parede oposta. Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Estou surpresa por você ainda não ter mandado pendurar os espelhos nesta parede."

Eu ri. "Eu realmente não sei onde você quer, eles ou o tamanho que você precisava. Mas posso tê-los instalados na primeira hora amanhã. Só me diga o que você quer."

"Edward Cullen, não me diga que você _comprou_ para mim um estúdio de dança."

"Eu não comprei um estúdio de dança", eu concordei.

Os olhos dela brilharam com aborrecimento e dúvida.

"Eu não comprei", eu repeti solenemente.

"Então, por que estamos aqui?"

"Porque eu queria ter certeza de que você gostasse... antes de comprar para você."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente antes de suspirar. Era mais como um grunhido suave. E puta que pariu, foi quente. Mas eu precisava de foco.

"Feliz Natal, baby."

"Edward..." Ela sussurrou seus olhos examinando a sala. "É demais. Você não pode estar falando sério."

"Eu quero fazer isso por você", murmurei enquanto eu caminhava em sua direção. Seus olhos continuaram a verificar a sala, peguei a mão dela. "É o local perfeito. O preço é bom..."

Seus olhos foram para os meus. "Eu tenho medo de perguntar o quanto."

Eu ignorei isso. "E isso pode ser todo seu. Tudo que você tem a fazer é assinar na linha pontilhada."

"Meu..." Sua voz sussurrou enquanto ela olhou em torno da sala espaçosa. Eu podia ver a emoção no seu rosto.

"Todo seu baby".

Ela suspirou feliz enquanto ela colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura. "Isso que é presente de Natal. Como eu poderia superar isso?"

Eu acariciei seu nariz. "Não é uma competição, Bella."

"Eu sei, mas é difícil o suficiente encontrar o presente perfeito. E agora..." Ela acenou com a mão dramaticamente ao redor da sala. "Eu quero dizer... você está me comprando um estúdio de dança..."

Eu ri levemente. "Você já me deu tudo que eu preciso. Eu tenho você e Seth. O que mais eu poderia querer?"

Ela pulou em meus braços, envolvendo suas pernas em volta da minha cintura. Eu ri e enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo enquanto dei um passo para trás em direção à janela saliente. Sentei-me enquanto ela se aconchegou contra meu colo.

"Obrigada."

Eu descansei minha testa contra a dela. "Por nada, querida. Você não sabe por que agora não há nada que eu não faria por você? Nada que eu não iria dar-lhe? Eu faria qualquer coisa para manter esse belo sorriso em seu rosto."

"Eu tenho muita sorte", ela sussurrou suavemente enquanto única lágrima correu pelo seu rosto. Eu limpei a lágrima com o polegar.

"Eu adoro você pelo resto de nossas vidas", eu jurei solenemente.

E eu quis dizer isso.

**BPDV**

"Papai Noel é O CARA!" a voz animada de Seth flutuou pelo ar na manhã de Natal. Eu gemi contra o travesseiro enquanto Edward riu levemente atrás de mim. Seu braço apertou em volta de mim enquanto eu lutava para olhar para o relógio.

"São 5 horas da manhã," eu resmunguei, caindo de volta contra o colchão. Em poucos segundos, os sons de um piano puderam ser ouvidos por toda a casa.

"Eu acho que ele encontrou," Edward riu.

"É difícil perder um piano sob a árvore, não acha?"

Nós aconchegamos nos braços um do outro e ouvimos nosso menino tocar as pequenas notas diferentes sobre o teclado

"Eu não posso acreditar que ele se lembra da escala de D maior," Edward disse maravilhado. "Nós só tocamos algumas vezes na Ação de Graças."

Eu sorri. "Vá brincar com ele. Eu sei que você quer."

Entusiasmado, Edward me beijou suavemente antes de saltar para fora do quarto. Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça enquanto tropecei em direção ao banheiro. Eu estava esperando que esta manhã fosse diferente. Que eu poderia cozinhar o café da manhã de Natal e me divertir com a minha família, sem sentir náuseas.

Eu me enrolei no meu robe e se dirigi para a sala de estar. Meus meninos estavam aninhados no banco do piano, tocando uma versão simples de "Jingle Bells". Parei ao lado do piano, me inclinei e beijei ambos nas bochechas. Seth sorriu para mim com um olhar tão delirantemente feliz que eu tentei esquecer o preço enorme que tinha sido anexado a este instrumento. Entre o meu estúdio de dança e este piano, Edward estava definitivamente nos estragando.

"O que os meus músicos querem de café da manhã?" Eu perguntei.

"Panquecas e bacon!" Ambos gritaram em uníssono. Revirei os olhos e sorri enquanto caminhava para a cozinha. Dentro de minutos, o cheiro de panquecas e bacon flutuava pela casa, e eu estava apenas começando a servir o suco quando meu estômago virou.

"Ugh", eu reclamei quando coloquei o suco em cima da mesa e voei em direção ao quarto. Edward virou a cabeça para mim enquanto corri pela sala de estar, cobrindo minha boca com a mão.

"Eu estarei de volta, amigo," eu o ouvi dizer quando bati a porta do banheiro atrás de mim. Eu desejava que ele tivesse ficado com Seth. Eu não queria que ele me visse assim.

"Bella", ele bateu suavemente. "Querida, você está doente de novo?"

"Eu estou bem", eu gritei enquanto pegava uma toalha. Eu agarrei meu estômago enquanto eu estava sentada na borda da banheira. "Por favor, apenas vá comer o café da manhã com Seth. Vou ficar bem."

"Bella..."

"Por favor..." Eu implorei. "Vá comer antes que esfrie. Estou bem. Vou daqui a pouco."

Mas eu não estava bem.

Pela quinta manhã seguida, eu estava abraçando o sanitário.

* * *

**N/B:** _BABIEEEEEE *-*_

_Okay ainda não li o próximo, mas gente, até parece que não é um baby isso u-u_

_Beijos até mais :D_

_Lary Redeen_

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **  
_

_Aviso Matinal: Faremos uma pausa nas postagens do dia 24 de dezembro ao dia 04 de janeiro. A maioria das meninas estará viajando e eu vou ter que fazer mil coisas nas ceias... então os posts correrão normalmente essa semana e voltaremos ano que vem, lindas e belas e cheias de novidades. Essa será a unica fic com possibilidade de post surpresa. Então apareçam! Beijos bonitonas, e espero que o Natal de vcs seja o mais pervístico possível. Hahahahah  
_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

**BPOV **

"Por que eu tenho um estranho sentimento de déjà vu?" Alice sussurrou quando ela empurrou a sacola de farmácia na minha mão. Eu chutei a porta, fechando-a atrás dela e a tranquei. Eu me atrapalhei com a sacola e tirei a pequena caixa. Sentindo-me como se o ar tivesse sido arrancado de mim, sentei-me na borda da banheira e olhei para a caixa, fingindo ler as instruções.

Alice riu. "Bella? O quão atrasada?"

"Cerca de dez dias." Fiz um gesto para o teste de gravidez na minha mão. "Será que Edward viu a sacola?"

"Acho que não", ela respondeu. "Ele e Jasper estavam muito focados tocando o piano com Seth para perceber o que eu estava contrabandeando algo para o banheiro. Sério que ele não tem a mínima ideia? Como você pode estar vomitando a cada manhã por uma semana, com a mestruação atrasada, e meu irmão-médico não faz a conexão?"

"Eu venho culpando o estresse", eu murmurei timidamente quando ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim. "Admita, as coisas estão estressantes agora. Acabei de descobrir que o pai do meu filho está vivo, eu estou no meio de exames finais… Ah, e você sabe que seu irmão me _comprou_ um estúdio de dança? Ele apenas encontrou um escritório vazio e o comprou pra mim? Então agora eu sou uma empresária. Você tem alguma ideia do que implica abrir o seu próprio negócio?"

Alice mordeu o lábio em uma tentativa de não rir. Ela falhou miseravelmente.

"Eu sinto muito", ela riu. "Ok, então você está estressada. Mas isso," Ela apontou para o teste de gravidez. "Isso pode ser uma coisa maravilhosa, Bella."

"Por que não eu posso fazer isso da maneira certa?" Eu lamentei. "Não há uma ordem para essas coisas? Eu não deveria me casar pelo menos uma vez antes de estar fazendo xixi em outra vareta?"

"Esta é a sua preocupação? Que você não está fazendo as coisas na ordem correta? Vamos lá, Bella…" Sua voz estava cheia de descrença. "Esta situação é totalmente diferente. Você está noiva! Você tem alguma ideia de como completamente emocionado o meu irmão vai ficar?"

"Será que ele vai?" Sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas. Edward era um pai maravilhoso para Seth. Mas uma gravidez não planejada? Será que ele – nós – estaríamos realmente prontos para isso?

"Você está brincando comigo?" Alice riu alto. "Você estava preocupada em conseguir o presente de Natal perfeito. O que poderia ser mais perfeito do que descobrir que ele vai ser pai?"

Uma visão de Edward segurando um bebê – o nosso bebê – enviou um arrepio de felicidade em minhas veias. Um menino com o seu cabelo cor de bronze. Ou uma menina com seus olhos de esmeralda.

"Estamos ficando à frente de nós mesmos," Eu apostei, balançando a cabeça para dissipar a visão. "Eu posso nem mesmo estar grávida."

"Isso é possível", ela encolheu os ombros. "Então, por que o estresse? Faça xixi na vareta e vamos ver." Ela se inclinou sobre mim e beijou a minha testa. "Vou esperar do lado de fora com os meninos."

Eu tinha apenas começado a abrir a caixa quando Alice abriu a porta e ficou sem fôlego. Virei para a porta para ver Edward de pé do lado de fora da porta do banheiro. Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus – e então seu olhar caiu para a caixa retangular na minha mão. Ele olhou de volta para mim, e sua expressão era uma mistura de emoção e perplexidade.

Minha mão tremia ansiosamente.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria bisbilhotar. Eu estava apenas preocupado com você."

Alice riu e beijou sua bochecha. "Ela está um pouco assustada. Cuide dela, sim? Eu vou ouvir o meu sobrinho tocar Mozart".

"É Beethoven," Edward corrigiu com um sussurro, seu olhar nunca deixando o meu rosto. Alice riu quando ela pulou para fora da porta do banheiro. Ela bateu a porta atrás de si, e o som ecoou pelas paredes.

E então silêncio.

Edward e eu olhamos um para o outro por mais alguns minutos - seus olhos reversavam entre olhar pra o meu rosto e o teste de gravidez na minha mão.

"Eu sou um idiota", ele finalmente sussurrou quando ele se sentou ao meu lado na borda da banheira. Ele se abaixou e colocou os dedos ao longo da caixa. "Posso?"

Eu concordei e ele encontrou as instruções, desdobrando-as cuidadosamente. "Três minutos?"

"Sim", eu murmurei. "E Alice acredita nos testes de gravidez de alta tecnologia. Você não tem que ler um mais ou menos. Essa coisa realmente diz "Sim" ou "Não" logo aqui no display. A tecnologia dos testes de gravidez avançaram desde Seth."

Ele considerou o meu humor, por um momento, e seu rosto caiu.

"Você não está feliz."

Eu notei que isso não era uma pergunta. E notei que ele parecia abatido.

"Eu estou apenas… um pouco assustada, isso é tudo."

"Por que você não me contou? Eu sei… é absolutamente vergonhoso que você _tenha _que me dizer. Eu sou um médico. Eu deveria ter visto os sinais. Mas nós geralmente tomamos cuidado…"

"Normalmente," eu concordei. "Nem sempre".

"Nem sempre". Eu olhei para o seu rosto e percebi um leve sorriso. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir também.

"Um bebê," Edward sussurrou para o ar. Sua voz era reverente, de adoração.

"Talvez. Tudo bem?"

"_Tudo_ _bem?"_ Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, colocando as duas mãos em cada lado do meu rosto. Seus dedos acariciaram suavemente o meu rosto antes de fazer uma trilha para o meu pescoço e em baixo para o meu estômago. Ele colocou a sua mão lá. "Se está _tudo_ _bem_ em termos o nosso bebê_?"_ A expressão em seus olhos era tão completamente de adoração, como se ele não pudesse me ama mais do que ele já amasse naquele momento preciso. "Bella, _nada_ poderia me fazer mais feliz do que saber que você está carregando o nosso filho."

"Mas não estamos casados ainda," eu sussurrei com medo. Minha cabeça estava girando. "Tudo conosco sempre acontece tão rápido. Há uma ordem para essas coisas. Deveríamos estar casados primeiro…"

Ele estava lutando para entender. Eu podia ver em seu rosto. Mas eu podia ver tão claramente escrito em suas feições. Ele não poderia honestamente encontrar nada de errado com esta situação. "Querida, se isso é tudo que está preocupando você, nós vamos chamar um juiz de paz e nos casarmos hoje."

"Eu só queria fazer o certo desta vez", murmurei.

"Certo? Qual é a definição de _certo?"_

"Edward", eu sussurrei, esfregando minha mão ao longo da dele que ainda estava posta no meu estômago. "Eu era uma mãe solteira há não muito tempo atrás. Eu não trocaria Seth por nada, mas a situação não foi a ideal. Foi tão assustador e solitário, e eu estava apenas esperando…"

"Que da próxima vez que estivesse grávida, as coisas seriam diferentes?"

"Sim", eu murmurei. "É tão errado assim?"

"Mas as coisas _são_ diferentes desta vez. Olhe ao redor, querida. Nós temos uma casa. Estamos noivos. Eu te amo mais do que eu jamais pensei que poderia amar outro ser humano. Eu amo tanto Seth. E eu amarei este bebê…" Ele se inclinou e beijou a minha barriga. "Meu Deus… eu vou amar este bebê".

Eu brincava com seu cabelo despenteado enquanto ele continuava ou sussurrando ao meu estômago. Eu sorri para ele quando ele levantou a barra da minha camisa e começou a colocar beijos suaves ao longo da minha pele. Ele estava tão feliz – a expressão em seu rosto era diferente de tudo que eu já tinha visto. Tão esperançosa. Tão delirantemente feliz.

Ele parou abruptamente sussurrando para minha barriga e sorriu para mim.

"Eu provavelmente deveria dar-lhe um pouco de privacidade", ele sussurrou timidamente.

"Não vá para longe", eu respondi nervosamente.

Ele se inclinou para beijar a minha bochecha suavemente. "Nem pensar, querida. Estarei do lado de fora da porta."

Eu balancei a cabeça e o observei enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás de si. O procedimento era bastante simples, e eu olhei para o meu relógio quando eu coloquei o teste na pia.

Três minutos. Em três minutos, o meu mundo poderia mudar para sempre.

Assustador.

Emocionante.

Ignorando as minhas inseguranças por um momento, eu me concentrei em tudo que poderia ser maravilhoso sobre esta situação. Eu poderia ser mãe novamente. Seth poderia ser um irmão mais velho. Poderíamos dar a Esme e Carlisle o seu primeiro neto biológico. Alice, Jasper e Emmett poderiam ter outra sobrinha ou sobrinho.

Eu poderia carregar o filho de Edward.

Minha mão passou levemente ao longo do meu estômago enquanto eu me imaginava em volta de seu filho. Seria ele um desses pais que cantavam para o bebê enquanto ele ainda estava no útero? Será que ele sairia no meio da noite, só porque eu tinha algum desejo estranho? Será que ele me diria que eu era bonita, mesmo quando eu me sentisse feia e enorme? Será que ele estaria ao meu lado enquanto eu sofria com as minhas contrações? Será que ele seguraria a minha mão enquanto eu empurrava o nosso bebê para o mundo?

É claro que sim. Para todas as questões anteriores.

De repente, tudo o que eu podia pensar era o quão completamente maravilhoso isso poderia ser, e eu fiquei tão emocionada que comecei a chorar.

E então eu ouvi uma batida na porta.

**EPOV**

"Bella? Você está bem? Eu posso entrar?"

Sinceramente, eu estava pronto para arrancar as dobradiças da porta. Seus soluços suaves por trás da porta estavam quebrando meu coração. Eu não podia suportar a ideia de que ela não estivesse nada menos do que completamente, delirantemente feliz com o fato de que pode estar grávida.

Porque eu estava fodidamente em êxtase.

Eu sou um completo idiota, é claro. Os sinais estavam todos lá, e eu estava cego demais para notá-los. O enjoo matinal. A ausência de menstruação. Nós dois estávamos tão ansiosos para culpar o estresse. Por que não me ocorreu que talvez – apenas talvez – Bella estivesse grávida? Do meu filho.

_Meu filho._

_Meu bebê._

Uma emoção corria através de mim que eu não conseguia descrever quando eu a imaginava grávida de meu filho. Ela era incrivelmente bonita agora. Eu não poderia imaginar o quão linda ela estaria ao carregar o bebê.

Eu tinha que saber.

"Querida? Já se passaram três minutos…"

De repente, a porta do banheiro foi aberta. Bella estava lá, segurando o teste na mão, com o sorriso mais bonito no rosto. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, mas eu não poderia incidir sobre elas. Tudo o que eu podia ver era o seu sorriso.

Então ela colocou o teste em meu rosto, e com a exibição de uma pequena palavra, minha vida se tornou completa.

_Sim._

Ela riu quando eu a levantei no ar e a girei em torno do banheiro, segurando a sua preciosa vida.

"Você está feliz?" Ela sussurrou nervosamente quando eu me sentei na borda da banheira. Ela se aconchegou no meu colo. "Quero dizer, você está realmente, realmente feliz?"

"Oh, Bella…" Como eu poderia explicar com palavras o quão fodidamente feliz eu realmente estava neste momento? "Você não pode imaginar o quanto estou feliz." Beijei-a docemente antes de, finalmente, enxugar as suas lágrimas com os dedos. "Mas, e você? Você está realmente, realmente feliz?"

Ela se aconchegou no meu peito e suspirou satisfeita. "Eu estou agora."

"Mas você não estava?"

Seu rosto estava triste. "Eu só tive um momento. Acho que eu poderia culpar os hormônios, mas na verdade, eu estava realmente com medo. É tão inesperado. Mas depois lembrei que eu não estou sozinha neste momento. Que o pai do meu filho vai estar bem ao meu lado. E vendo você tão feliz…" Sua mão acariciou minha bochecha. "Ver o sorriso em seu rosto… eu sabia que tudo ia ser perfeito."

"Tudo vai ser perfeito. Eu juro. Nós vamos ter um bebê", eu sussurrei em espanto. "Eu não posso acreditar que nós vamos ter um bebê…"

Ficamos ali mais alguns minutos, apenas nos beijando, nos abraçando e rindo. Decidimos ligar para o seu ginecologista assim que o escritório fosse aberto após o feriado. Nós também tomamos a decisão de manter a notícia em segredo do resto da família, até que recebêssemos a confirmação oficial.

"Podemos muito bem dizer a Alice e Jasper," Bella fundamentou. "E, claro, ao Seth…"

Eu balancei a cabeça e a levantei em meus braços enquanto eu a levava para fora do banheiro. Honestamente, fiquei emocionado ao ser capaz de dizer a _alguém,_ e eu queria apressar antes que ela mudasse de ideia. Ela riu com a minha emoção enquanto entravamos na sala de estar. Seth ainda estava sentado ao piano entre Jasper e Alice. Ele parou de tocar assim que ele ouviu o nosso riso.

O sorriso de Alice era de cegar enquanto ela corria em nossa direção. Eu coloquei Bella para baixo, então Alice pulou em meus braços. Jasper me deu um tapa nas costas de felicitação enquanto Seth olhava para todos nós como se nós tivéssemos enlouquecido.

"Por que diabos todo mundo está tão feliz?"

"Essa é a nossa deixa," Alice piscou para Jasper. Eles nos encheram de abraços e beijos e promessas de manter o segredo antes de fechar a porta atrás deles. Peguei a mão de Bella e a levei para o banco do piano.

"Nós temos algumas boas notícias," Bella anunciou orgulhosamente.

Seus olhos brilharam de excitação. "Outro presente de Natal?"

Eu ri. "O melhor presente de Natal, camarada." Ele se aconchegou no meu colo enquanto Bella e eu explicávamos que ele seria um irmão mais velho. Ele olhou para o estômago de Bella com desconfiança.

"O bebê está ai?"

"Sim", Bella explicou.

"Como ele foi parar ai?"

"Umm…"

Eu ri, então o telefone tocou. Bella bateu no meu braço de brincadeira enquanto eu a deixava responder essa pergunta embaraçosa.

"Olá?" Eu ri para o receptor.

Silêncio.

"Olá? Tem alguém aí?"

"É Edward Cullen?" Uma voz profunda ressonou da outra extremidade do telefone.

"Sim. Posso ajudá-lo?"

Tudo o que eu ouvi foi um clique suave no meu ouvido.

* * *

_**Nota** **da** **Tradutora**: Todo mundo já desconfiava que a Bella estava grávida, menos o Edward! Hahaha. Gostaram dessa gravidez inesperada da Bella? E esse final, quem será que ligou pro Edward? Façam suas apostas!_

_Bjus,_

_Lay._


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**  
_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

**BPOV**

Apesar do feriado de Natal, eu fui capaz de conseguir uma consulta com a Dra. Lauren Malloy no final da semana para a minha primeira consulta de obstetrícia e ginecologia. Edward, já sendo o pai que eu sabia que ele seria, insistiu em trocar seus turnos no hospital para me acompanhar. A Dra. Lauren, como ela preferia ser chamada, tinha sido a médica de Alice desde que ela e Jazz se mudaram para Seattle, e Alice a adorava. Eu era grata pela recomendação, e saber que Alice amava esta médica tinha me deixado tranquila imediatamente.

Edward cantarolou baixinho enquanto estávamos sentados na sala de espera. Ele segurou minha mão com força na sua enquanto folheava uma revista gravidez. Dizer que ele estava feliz seria um eufemismo. Assim que o teste de gravidez deu positivo, ele de alguma forma, inacreditavelmente, se tornou ainda mais carinhoso comigo. Ele nunca era realmente capaz de manter as mãos longe de mim - estamos sempre nos tocando ou beijando ou abraçando - mas a semana passada seu afeto tinha sido extremo. Às vezes, eu o pegava olhando para mim com o sorriso mais idiota do mundo no rosto, e eu estava muito orgulhosa de poder fazê-lo sorrir assim.

Eu era amada e adorada pelo pai do meu bebê.

Dizer que eu estava feliz era um eufemismo também.

"Bella?" A enfermeira anunciou enquanto olhou em torno da sala de espera vazia. Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri quando me levantei da minha cadeira, mas eu senti Edward endurecer. Confusa, eu olhei para ele. Seu olhar estava trancado na enfermeira, e por um momento, brevemente ciumento, eu considerei seriamente chutar sua bunda magra e malhada. Ela era linda, não havia dúvida sobre isso, e o ciúme correu através de mim. Mas então eu olhei - realmente olhei - na expressão de seu rosto.

Ele não estava atraído por ela. Ele estava completamente e totalmente chocado ao vê-la ali.

Com um suspiro pesado, Edward se levantou e continuou segurando minha mão enquanto caminhávamos pela porta. A expressão em seu rosto espelhava a dela quando ela olhou de mim para Edward e para mim novamente. E foi aí que meus olhos encontraram seu crachá.

_Tanya Denali.__  
_  
**EPOV**

Puta merda.

Eu decidi que era impossível estar totalmente feliz por apenas um minuto. Eu altamente suspeitava que tivesse um maldito ex-namorado ligando para a minha casa e desligando. E agora, eu estou cara-a-cara com a minha ex-esposa na primeira consulta de minha noiva.

Mesmo com tantos médicos em Seattle, minha irmã tinha que gostar da Lauren Malloy. E mesmo com tantos médicos em Seattle, minha ex tinha que trabalhar para Lauren Malloy.

Eu não sabia por que, mas eu estava confiante de que eu estava sendo punido.

Não é que eu sentisse qualquer ódio de Tanya. Eu entendia que tinha sido um péssimo marido, e nós nos separamos bastante amigavelmente. Mas foda-se, eu não queria ter que vê-la a cada vez que Bella tivesse uma consulta médica. E eu estava certo como o inferno de que não queria que minha ex-mulher ajudasse a trazer o meu bebê ao mundo.

Eu notei quando os olhos de Bella se prenderam sobre o crachá de Tanya, e eu fiz uma careta quando suas sobrancelhas subiram em entendimento. Ela olhou para mim, e eu suspirei, segurando sua mão na minha e levando-a através da porta.

Nada iria foder isso para nós. Nem mesmo minha ex.

Tanya, sempre profissional, nos levou para a sala de exames onde ela pesou Bella e verificou sua pressão arterial. Eu mantive meus olhos no rosto de Bella durante todo o processo. Por um lado, eu simplesmente amava olhar para ela. E por outro, eu não queria dar qualquer indicação a Bella de que eu não estava cem por cento neste momento com ela. Porque eu realmente estava. Ela teria meu bebê, e minha bunda estaria em cada uma dessas consultas. Nada iria me impedir. E tão logo a Dra. Lauren entrasse na sala, esta situação com a enfermeira seria resolvida. Eu sabia como essa merda funcionava. Nós simplesmente pediríamos que Tanya não fosse a enfermeira durante as consultas e o parto, e se a Dra. Lauren não gostasse, eu diria a ela para beijar minha bunda e levaria a minha noiva e meu bebê pela maldita porta.

Problema resolvido. Crise evitada.

"A pressão arterial parece boa," Tanya anunciou. Bella acenou com a cabeça lentamente, e eu odiava que ela estivesse um pouco desconfortável. Ela estava bastante nervosa, e eu não queria que ela sentisse ansiedade apenas por causa de nossa enfermeira. Eu acariciei a mão de Bella suavemente, e os olhos de Tanya se viraram para o gesto, cem emoções diferentes piscando em seu rosto. Eu não precisava ser um leitor de mentes para entender o que ela estava pensando.

Eu nunca tinha segurado a mão de Tanya.

Nunca.

Seus olhos se voltaram ao gráfico de Bella, e ela continuou escrevendo seus sinais vitais. "A médica vai estar aqui em breve. A Dra. Lauren vai querer examiná-la, então aqui está sua bata. Se você precisar de alguma ajuda com isso..." seus olhos se viraram para mim, e era óbvio que ela estava tão desconfortável quanto nós.

Isso era mais do que ridículo. Nós éramos todos adultos aqui, certo?

"Obrigado," eu sussurrei. "Nós vamos conseguir."

Tanya simplesmente assentiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Puta merda," Bella murmurou, seus olhos travando com os meus. "Você sabia que ela trabalhava aqui?" Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Claro que não! Você acha que eu iria colocá-la de bom grado nessa situação? Quando nos divorciamos, ela me disse que iria para Olímpia. E eu não a vi desde o divórcio. Eu não posso acreditar que Alice..."

"Alice não poderia saber," Bella explicou com uma careta. "Ela teria dito alguma coisa, com certeza."

Eu considerei isso. Isso era verdade. Nosso divórcio foi amigável, mas Alice sempre tinha desprezado Tanya.

Se ela tivesse visto Tanya trabalhando aqui, Alice teria encontrado um novo médico. E ela com certeza não teria recomendado esta médica para nós.

"Tudo vai ficar bem," eu assegurei a ela. "Assim que a Dra. Lauren vier, eu vou explicar a situação. Nós não temos que vê-la nunca mais. Agora, vamos colocar este vestido sexy."

Bella relaxou e riu quando ela tirou a roupa. Ajudei-a a vestir o vestido, amarrando-o nas suas costas.

Meus dedos roçaram suavemente contra sua cintura, e eu beijei a pele exposta das suas costas. Ela estremeceu com o meu toque.

"Comporte-se", ela sussurrou, e eu rosnei de brincadeira apenas quando a Dra. Lauren abriu a porta.

"Ahh, eu amo futuros papais, especialmente quando eles não conseguem manter suas mãos longes um do outro", disse à médica que sorriu quando fechou a porta atrás dela. Ela ofereceu a mão para nós dois e formalmente se apresentou. Eu gostei dela imediatamente, e eu poderia dizer que Bella já estava mais relaxada. Bella subiu em cima da mesa, e sentei-me na cadeira ao lado dela.

"Antes de começar", ela começou. "Eu quero que você saiba que Tanya já me informou da situação potencialmente embaraçosa. Além de tudo, ela pediu para não ser sua enfermeira, por isso hoje deve ser a última vez que vocês encontrarão com ela. Sei que somos todos crescidos aqui, mas porque ter desconforto onde não precisa, não é?"

"Certo", eu concordei de todo o coração. Eu gostei desta médica. E eu apreciei que Tanya tivesse lidado com a situação.

"Obrigado, doutora", Bella sorriu. "Se eu tivesse alguma ideia..."

"Oh, você não poderia saber. Tanya só está conosco há algumas semanas. Ela é uma enfermeira maravilhosa. Mas eu quero que vocês estejam os mais confortáveis possíveis quando estiverem aqui. Temos uma equipe de enfermeiros competentes, e vocês serão cuidados." Ela sorriu calorosamente para nós dois. "Agora me digam sobre esse teste de gravidez."

Satisfeito, inclinei-me na minha cadeira, nunca deixando de lado a mão de Bella enquanto ela explicava o início. A data de seu último período. O teste de gravidez positivo. O enjoo matinal. A Dra. Lauren escreveu tudo e pediu um exame de sangue para confirmar. Momentos depois, uma enfermeira diferente entrou para tirar o sangue de Bella. Minha menina era um soldado. Eu, no entanto, tive um tempo difícil ao ver a mãe do meu filho ser picada e apertada.

"Acostume-se com isso", Bella sussurrou com um sorriso. Suspirei dramaticamente.

Nós não precisávamos da confirmação do exame de sangue, mas eu não podia negar como me senti tonto quando a Dra. Lauren voltou para anunciar que estávamos realmente tendo um bebê. Ela, então, realizou um ultrassom, mas tudo o que conseguimos ver foi o batimento cardíaco do bebê, uma vez que apareceu na tela. Mas isso foi o suficiente para mim.

Nós teríamos um bebê. O monitor provava isso.

Uma sensação diferente de tudo que eu já experimentei na minha vida corria em minhas veias. A médica estava ocupada discutindo planos do primeiro trimestre com Bella, e eu sabia que eu deveria estar ouvindo. Mas tudo o que eu podia me focar era na tela. Naquele batimento cardíaco.

Eu nunca tinha considerado realmente me tornar um pai. Eu tinha me apaixonado por Seth tão rapidamente, tão facilmente. Quase tão rápido quanto eu tinha me apaixonado por sua mãe. Eu nunca esquecerei o dia em que Seth me chamou de "papai" pela primeira vez. E este dia se classificava no mesmo ranking.

A médica deduziu que tínhamos cerca de seis semanas de gestação, e nosso bebê deveria chegar no final de agosto. Olhei para Bella enquanto ela ouvia com atenção as instruções da médica. Ela tinha apenas algumas semanas, mas estava realmente radiante. Tão bonita. E eu comecei a deixar a minha imaginação realmente voar. Imaginei como ela ficaria quando seu estômago ficasse mais redondo enquanto nosso bebê crescia. Ela ficaria mal humorada? Será que ela teria desejos estranhos? Eu não me importaria. Ela ficaria bonita e incrível, e eu correria direto para a rua e compraria picles e sorvete às três da manhã, se isso significasse que eu a faria feliz.

E então meus ouvidos se animaram quando ouvi a Dra. Lauren dizer a palavra "tesão".

"Eu me lembro de quando eu estava grávida de Seth," Bella confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. "Por um tempo, tudo que eu podia pensar era em sexo."

"Isso é muito comum. Uma das vantagens da gravidez. Você vai desfrutar disso também, Edward. Assim que o enjoo matinal sair do caminho, você realmente vai gostar que Bella esteja grávida."

Eu sorri para mim mesmo. Eu estava realmente ansioso para esse aspecto particular da gravidez.

"Eu já estou amando que a Bella esteja grávida", sussurrei, honestamente, me erguendo para beijar Bella na bochecha. Ela sorriu, e a Dra. Lauren riu.

"Você é uma garota de sorte, Bella", a médica sorriu. "Eu posso dizer que ele vai cuidar muito bem de você. Vamos agendar sua próxima consulta, certo? Ah, e deixe-me imprimir uma imagem do ultrassom. Não há muito para ver, mas..."

"Eu adoraria uma foto," eu interrompi rapidamente. Eu ia fazer cópias e colocá-las em quadros. Colocaria uma na minha carteira. Uma na minha mesa. Enviaria algumas para os avós...

"Aqui está. Você vai ser um grande pai", a Dra. Lauren sorriu para mim quando me entregou a imagem difusa preta. Ainda era muito cedo para ver os batimentos cardíacos, mas isso não importava para mim, no mínimo. Eu sabia que ele estava lá.

E eu nunca fui mais feliz em minha vida.

**BPOV**

Eu ainda estava no início da minha gravidez, mas eu sentia essa necessidade premente de ter a minha vida em ordem. Ter tudo resolvido e organizado e em seu devido lugar.

Existe uma palavra para isso. É chamado de _aninhamento_*.

_*__inclusão de uma sub-rotina em outra.__  
_  
Se eu estava deixando Edward louco, ele nunca disse uma palavra. Ele observava com uma expressão divertida enquanto eu tentava fazer ioga para grávidas. Ele me deixou reorganizar a casa e fazer planos para o berçário e procurar nos livros o nome do bebê, e ele segurou minha mão e ficou ao meu lado durante meus enjoos e desejos estranhos. O cheiro de carne de frango, antes minha comida favorita, agora me deixava fisicamente doente.

Mas por alguma razão, eu ansiava por malditos anéis de cebola. _Anéis de cebola_. Eu _nunca_gostei de anéis de cebola, mas de repente eu não conseguia o suficiente deles. A casa estava permeada com o cheiro, e nariz de Seth estava constantemente amassado por causa do aroma. Eu ficava frequentemente trabalhando em álbuns de recortes e fotos, apenas tentando organizar as milhares de fotos que eu havia tirado ao longo dos anos. E foi durante uma dessas vezes que eu encontrei uma enorme coleção de fotos de Jacob.

Eu encontrei-me sentindo falta do meu melhor amigo, e fiquei aliviada ao saber que eu não tinha mais que chorar por ele. Ele estava vivo, depois de tudo, e eu já não tinha de olhar para suas fotos e ser assombrada pelas lembranças. Eu poderia lembrar do meu melhor amigo e não ficar com o coração completamente partido por ele ter morrido muito cedo. Ele optou por não fazer parte de nossas vidas, mas em vez de sentir raiva ou remorso, encontrei-me me sentindo estranhamente grata. Sua escolha tinha quebrado meu coração no momento, mas também me levou a Edward.

Eu coloquei minha mão protetoramente sobre meu estômago. Eu não poderia imaginar não estar grávida de Edward. Parecia tão perfeito. Tão certo. Jacob sabia que eu não o amava como uma mulher deve amar um homem. Jake era meu melhor amigo. Meu irmão. Mas eu nunca poderia amá-lo como eu amava Edward.

Mas se ele tivesse voltado para casa, eu teria casado com Jake por causa do meu menino?

Provavelmente sim.

Talvez ele soubesse disso o tempo todo. E talvez ele não quisesse que isso acontecesse. Eu entendia isso. Eu estava grata por ele me conhecer bem o suficiente para me proteger de mim mesma.

Mas, recentemente, a minha gratidão também tinha sido contaminada pela preocupação. Alguém estava ligando para nossa casa e desligando. E isso aconteceu pela primeira vez no dia que descobri que estava grávida. O interlocutor perguntou por Edward e depois desligou o telefone. Nós recebemos várias ligações desde então, e eu finalmente parei de atender ao telefone se eu não reconhecesse o número.

Mas eu reconhecia o código de área. Era de Jacksonville, na Florida.

Eu nunca entenderia como Jacob pôde _escolher _não ser um pai. Mas agora que eu ia me casar, e outro homem estava preenchendo o papel de pai de Seth, eu não podia evitar, mas me perguntei se Jacob tinha mudado de ideia. Ele havia tomado sua decisão há cinco anos, quando eu era solteira e antes de Seth ter feito o seu caminho para o mundo. Ele tinha ficado perfeitamente contente por me deixar acreditar que ele estava morto há cinco anos. Algo havia mudado, e eu sabia exatamente o que era.

Jacob estava com ciúmes.

Mas isso era muito ruim. Eu iria forçá-lo a manter a sua decisão. Eu me recusava a deixar que ele causasse estragos na vida do meu filho.

Edward era o pai de Seth.

Fim da discussão.

Eu pensei em ligar para Jake e fazê-lo prometer que nunca interferiria nas nossas vidas. Mas eu sabia que somente ter a sua palavra não era suficiente porque ela deixaria a porta aberta. Ele já mostrou o que queria com as rosas amarelas. E se, um dia, Jacob decidisse bancar o pai? E se ele quisesse conhecer Seth? Quais seriam os direitos legais que ele teria? O que impediria Jake de entrar novamente em nossas vidas e decidir desempenhar o papel de pai de Seth? Ele realmente não sabia o que estava perdendo. E se ele decidisse que queria saber?

Eu não lhe daria essa chance.

Para proteger totalmente o meu filho, Jacob Black ia renunciar a todos os direitos como pai. Ele iria cortar legalmente todos os laços com o meu filho. Ele não queria ser um pai para Seth. Eu teria certeza de que essa decisão fosse legal e obrigatória.

Assim, em mais uma tentativa de trazer a calma e a ordem a nossas vidas - e com a bênção de Edward - Eu tomei uma decisão.

Eu iria ligar para um advogado.

E eu iria ver Jake.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

_Post surpresa!_

_Bem meninas, quero agradecer a todas que nos mandaram felicitações e obrigado tbm a todas que continuaram lendo e comentando em nossa pausa. Semana que vem voltamos as postagens!_

_E sim, teremos boas surpresas!_

_Esse post foi tenso... essa reaparição do Jake me deixou intrigada e chateada, mas enfim...  
_

_Beijos._


	28. Chapter 28

**N/A: Eu estou abordando o POV Jacob no início desse capítulo. Esse ponto de vista é uma primeira vez para mim. Nós vamos ver como fica. Eu também estou apresentando a advogada da Bella. Eu acho que vocês vão gostar dela.**

* * *

_Tradução: Carol Capelari_

**Capítulo 28_  
_**

_**POV Jacob**_

Eu me mexi desconfortavelmente na minha cadeira de rodas, olhando pela janela do meu quarto e tentando me concentrar em qualquer coisa além da bile na minha garganta.

Bella estava vindo me ver hoje.

Meu pai traidor tinha mais uma vez quebrado uma promessa que fez para mim, e agora ela estava vindo para me dar o inferno. Deus sabe que eu mereço isso. Eu apenas estava fodidamente temendo isso. Eu tinha me contentado em viver na minha bolha de mentiras pelos últimos cinco anos. E então eu tive que fazer a mãe de todas as merdas e enviei aquelas flores. O que diabos eu estava pensando?

Eu sentia falta da minha melhor amiga. Eu estive sentindo falta dela por cinco anos.

Bella Swan sempre foi como o oxigênio para mim. Quando criança, ela tinha sido a minha melhor amiga. A medida que nós íamos ficando mais velhos, ela tinha se tornado o amor da minha vida. Cada fantasia, cada sonho para o meu futuro, tinha envolvido Bella. Eu tinha visto ela namorar perdedores, e ela sempre vinha chorando para mim depois que eles partiam o seu coração. E, como o melhor amigo perfeito, eu a tinha abraçado e lhe dito que os caras eram imbecis e que ela merecia coisa melhor enquanto secretamente esperava que ela notasse o cara certo na frente dela.

Ela nunca notou.

Não até que eu entrei para o serviço militar, de qualquer maneira. E então, como um idiota, eu deixei escapar que eu tinha sido apaixonado por ela por toda a minha vida, e eu poderia dizer pelo olhar de surpresa no rosto dela que ela honestamente não fazia ideia. Eu pensei que eu sempre tinha sido dolorosamente óbvio sobre os meus sentimentos. Os nossos pais sabiam que eu a amava há anos, mas de alguma forma, Bella havia permanecido no escuro. Eu estava tão humilhado.

E então eu a havia beijado, e de alguma forma distorcida de obrigação, Bella havia me beijado de volta. Meus lábios formigaram quando eu recordei a sensação da boca dela na minha. Isso tinha sido tão incrível como eu sempre imaginei que seria, e antes que eu pudesse me parar, eu a tinha deitado contra o colchão da sua cama.

Minha cabeça estava gritando que isso era errado, mas as outras partes do meu corpo – as partes que haviam sido afetadas pela Bella durante muito tempo – ignoraram minha consciência. Ela não brigou comigo, e nós fizemos sexo pela primeira vez ali no quarto dela – o mesmo quarto onde eu a tinha ensinado a dançar valsa e como jogar pôquer. Isso foi embaraçosamente rápido. Depois que terminou, eu confessei que eu estive esperando por ela, e olhar no seu rosto era de completo e absoluto horror.

Eu embarquei no avião no dia seguinte com o coração partido. Ele não estava quebrado porque eu finalmente percebi que Bella não retornaria os meus sentimentos. Ele estava quebrado porque eu sabia que tinha perdido minha melhor amiga.

O Iraque era tão seco, quente, e arenoso conforme descrito. Eu estava orgulhoso de estar lá, é claro. Eles transmitem essa crença para você durante o campo de treinamento. Você está servindo o seu país. Você deve ter orgulho de servir. E eu tinha ficado orgulhoso. Eu era bom no meu trabalho, e eu fiz amizade com dois soldados chamados Jason Banks e Trevor Baldwin. Banks era um cowboy de rodeio de vinte anos de idade de Austin, Texas, que era casado e tinha um bebê recém-nascido esperando por ele em casa. Baldwin tinha vinte e dois anos e amava tocar violão. Ele era de Nashville, Tennessee e cantava música country todo o fodido tempo. Forks tinha suas tendências caipiras, então estar cercado por garotos country não era um grande choque cultural para mim. Quando não estávamos de plantão, nós saíamos, jogávamos vídeo games e cantávamos músicas de Garth Brooks*.

_*__Troyal Garth Brooks__ é um __cantor__ e __compositor__ de __música country__ dos __Estados Unidos__._

Cerca de oito semanas depois de termos chegado, nós fomos despachados para Tikrit para checar um tanque desativado. Eu me lembro de ter consertado o motor e de subir para dentro para ligá-lo. Então eu me lembro de subir de volta para fora do tanque para pegar o meu cantil porque estava fodidamente quente lá dentro.

Felizmente, isso é tudo o que eu lembro.

Eu não me lembro da explosão. Eu não me lembro da minha carne queimando. E eu não me lembro dos meus amigos morrendo naquela estrada empoeirada.

Eu me lembro de acordar e ver o rosto do meu pai. Eu me lembro que ele estava chorando porque ele não conseguia reconhecer o seu próprio filho. Eu me lembro vagamente que me disseram que eu tinha perdido as duas pernas e dois dedos.

Mas eu me lembro distintamente de dizer ao meu pai para ele ir ao inferno.

Eu acordei cerca de um mês depois, e tudo o que eu queria era morrer. Além dos membros ausentes, meu rosto estava desfigurado e queimado a ponto de que ninguém jamais iria me reconhecer. Quando eu conseguia dormir, eu tinha pesadelos que mostravam os meus amigos sendo engolidos por brasas vivas. Quando eu não conseguia dormir, eu jogava tudo o que estava ao alcance das minhas mãos – penicos, controles remotos, jarros de água – qualquer coisa para liberar minha raiva cega. Os médicos e as enfermeiras ignoraram os meus acessos de raiva e me empurraram terapia e cirurgia reconstrutiva. Eu não precisava de um psicólogo barato para me dizer que eu estava profundamente deprimido, e a última fodida coisa que eu queria era outra operação.

Depois que algum tempo tinha passado, meu pai começou a choramingar sobre me levar para casa em Forks e começar uma nova vida. E então ele pronunciou as palavras que iriam me mudar para sempre.

Bella estava grávida do meu filho.

Papai achou que essa notícia me faria tão feliz – tão determinado a fazer a cirurgia e começar uma nova vida. Ele pensou que, com terapia e cirurgia plástica, eu poderia me sentir confiante o suficiente para ser um pai para o meu filho e talvez um marido para a Bella. Eu me lembro de rir do seu otimismo. Eu então o forcei a olhar para o meu rosto e para o meu corpo aleijado e expliquei que Bella não me amava antes da explosão, e com certeza ela não me amaria depois. Eu passei o resto da noite considerando as minhas opções.

Ao longo da sua infância, Bella tinha um fraco por animais abandonados. Um gato ou cachorro solitário de alguma forma encontrava o caminho para a casa do Charlie, e ela chorava até que o seu pai finalmente concordasse em deixá-la cuidar do animal até que ele se curasse. Ela cuidava e o amava até que ele se tornava um membro da família.

Eu me recusei a me transformar um dos abandonados da Bella.

Com bebê ou sem bebê, eu decidi que eu não a deixaria ficar comigo ou me amar com um sentimento de piedade e obrigação. Eu a conhecia muito bem. Ela me daria uma única olhada e me levaria para casa, me cuidando e me amando até que eu me tornasse um membro da família. Exatamente como um dos seus abandonados.

Cirurgia reconstrutiva de repente soou como a ideia perfeita. Tanto quanto forjar a minha morte.

Então eu usei a mãe de todas as culpas no meu pai, e ele concordou – pela primeira vez na minha vida – em honrar aos meus desejos. Ao longo dos anos, ele tinha compartilhado comigo fotos da Bella e do Seth, e eu o deixei, porque eu realmente queria saber tudo o que havia para saber sobre eles. Eu adorei que ela o nomeou como Jacob Seth, e eu realmente amei que o sobrenome dele era Black. Ele realmente era um lindo garoto, e eu admito que ainda é difícil ver a foto dele e saber que eu não faço parte da sua vida. Papai diz que ele é perversamente esperto e que Bella é uma mãe maravilhosa. Eu sempre soube que ela seria. Mas eu tinha tomado a minha decisão, e papai tinha concordado em honrá-la. Isso foi o melhor. Eles poderiam viver uma vida normal e não ser atormentados com meus ferimentos e minhas inseguranças.

Esse plano tinha funcionado como um encanto até três meses atrás. Isso foi quando eu vi o anúncio de noivado online.

E isso foi quando Jacob se tornou um adolescente novamente e ficou todo invejoso.

Isso tinha sido diferente quando ela era solteira. Papai me contou que ela raramente namorava – que Seth era o foco da sua vida. E eu tinha ficado contente com esse conhecimento. Mas agora ela estava se casando. E ele era um médico. E Charlie o amava. E ele estava brincando de papai com o meu filho.

Foi quando Jacob ficou realmente estúpido e começou a enviar flores e a fazer o assédio através de chamadas telefônicas.

E agora, Bella estava vindo para chutar o traseiro do Jacob.

Eu engoli a bile na garganta e fechei os olhos contra o brilho do sol que refletia fora da minha janela.

BPOV

Eu levantei a cortina da janela e olhei para o sol brilhante, sinalizando que nós estávamos descendo em Jacksonville. Felizmente o nosso voo direto de Seattle não havia tido intercorrências, e eu estava ansiosa para esticar as minhas pernas e sair desse lugar apertado.

Eu roubei um olhar para Edward e não pude deixar de sorrir com a expressão em seu rosto adormecido. Ele vinha trabalhando em dois turnos na semana passada apenas para que ele pudesse fazer essa viagem comigo. Eu o tinha encorajado a ficar em casa com Seth, mas ele havia recusado enfaticamente. Nós até tínhamos discutido um pouco – eu reclamando que eu era capaz de enfrentar Jacob sozinha, e Edward declarando que eu ia ser sua esposa e que eu estava carregando seu filho, e esses dois fatos por si só deveriam ser suficientes para justificar que ele me acompanhasse nessa viagem.

Adivinha quem ganhou a discussão?

Eu continuei olhando para o seu rosto bonito quando a minha mão serpenteou sobre o meu estômago, e meus pensamentos foram para o nosso bebê. Se for um menino, ele será tão ferozmente leal e protetor como seu pai? Ou, se for uma menina, ela terá seus olhos brilhantes de esmeralda e cabelos bronze indisciplinados?

Eu estava completamente feliz com qualquer dos cenários.

"Como você está?" Victoria sussurrou do seu assento atrás de nós. "Você não está nervosa, não é? Porque não há nenhuma razão para estar."

Eu sorri sem me virar. "Eu estou bem. Apenas pensando sobre o bebê."

"Bom," nossa advogada murmurou. "Continue pensando sobre coisas positivas. Isso vai ser moleza."

Eu suspirei e olhei para fora da janela. Nós tínhamos encontrado Victoria Meyer graças a uma recomendação do Jasper. Ela era uma advogada de família de alto nível especializada em custódia de crianças. Ela tinha a reputação de ser suave e doce com as crianças e sanguinária e meticulosa quando se tratava de proteger os seus direitos.

"Uma ligação para o Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais dos Estados Unidos, e aquele garoto vai parar de foder com você," Victoria havia declarado enfaticamente durante a nossa consulta quando eu compartilhei a história inteira de Jacob, incluindo as rosas amarelas e os telefonemas. "Dispensa desonrosa, pode até mesmo ser motivo de prisão..."

Eu tinha insistido que eu queria manter isso o mais civil possível, e ela honestamente parecia um pouco desapontada. Eu tinha pena dos pais caloteiros que tinham que suportar a sua ira em um tribunal. Com sua cabeleira vermelha e temperamento explosivo, eles não tinham nenhuma chance. Eu certamente não gostaria de enfrentar ela, e eu estava feliz que ela estava do nosso lado.

O anúncio do capitão finalmente acordou Edward, e ele pegou a minha mão que estava acariciando o meu estômago. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha e sorriu para mim.

"Como estão as minhas meninas?"

Eu sorri com a sua determinação. A maioria dos pais diz que apenas querem um bebê saudável. Não Edward. Ele queria uma menininha, e ele disse a todos ao alcance de sua voz que eu estava carregando sua filha.

"Você continua dizendo isso. O que vai acontecer se for um menino?

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu vou ficar muito feliz. Mas é uma menina aqui dentro." Ele se inclinou e beijou o meu estômago. "Não é verdade, querida? Mamãe apenas tem que aprender a confiar em nós."

Eu rolei os meus olhos enquanto Victoria riu atrás de nós.

"Nós vamos ver," eu sorri.

"Sim, nós vamos." Um sorriso satisfeito cruzou o seu rosto quando ele se inclinou para me beijar suavemente. Em seguida ele fez toda a coisa de ser o pai preocupado. "Agora, me diga como você está se sentindo. Alguma náusea?"

"Não," eu respondi. "Eu me sinto ótima. Talvez aquele enjoo matinal tenha ficado para trás."

"Sinceramente, eu estava pensando que você estaria nervosa," ele admitiu. "Eu sei que esse não é um confronto agradável. E eu ainda acredito que você deveria me deixar ir com você ao quarto do Jacob."

Eu balancei a minha cabeça. "No começo não. Eu preciso fazer isso por minha própria conta, Edward. Você entende isso, não entende? Eu tenho que ser forte."

Sua expressão suavizou. "Você _é_ forte. A mulher mais forte que eu já conheci. Mas eu quero estar ao seu lado. Esta não será uma conversa fácil, Bella. Eu não vou permitir que ele te aborreça."

"Eu não posso garantir que eu não vou ficar aborrecida. Mas eu estou determinada. E Victoria está aqui. Ela não vai deixar que ele me manipule."

"Exatamente," Victoria se inclinou para participar da conversa. "Edward, tanto quanto você quer estar com ela, é muito importante para a Bella que essa situação permaneça civil. Eu sou totalmente a favor sobre exigir cinco anos de pensão retroativa ou puxar o seu traseiro para a prisão, mas ela não vai me deixar. Então a nossa missão é simples. Jacob será solicitado a abdicar dos seus direitos paternos, abrindo o caminho para que você adote Seth legalmente. Obtemos a sua assinatura na linha, e então você pode encontrá-lo se você quiser."

"E se ele se recusar?" Edward perguntou baixinho.

Victoria balançou a cabeça como se isso não fosse sequer uma opção. "Ele não vai recusar."

"Ele pode," eu argumentei.

"Ele seria louco se tentar," Victoria balançou a cabeça. "Ele não tem um caso. Eu vou puxar o seu rabo ao tribunal tão rápido que a sua cabeça vai girar. Se ele quer criar um problema, eu estou mais do que pronta para uma luta. Confie em mim. Ele não _quer_ que essa história apareça. Se ele sabe o que é bom para ele, ele vai assinar os papéis."

Edward segurou a minha mão com firmeza na sua, e eu apertei reconfortantemente.

Isso tinha que funcionar. Não havia nenhuma outra opção.

Nós entramos na recepção, e uma enfermeira muito bonita chamada Kate sorriu para nós enquanto ela nos conduziu através do lobby.

"Ele está um pouco nervoso," Kate sussurrou enquanto nós caminhávamos pelo corredor. O aperto do Edward na minha mão aumentou quando eu ri apreensivamente.

"Eu aposto que ele está," Victoria murmurou atrás de nós. Nós viramos uma esquina e eu me vi olhando para a porta do Jacob. Na sugestão, Victoria agarrou o cotovelo o Edward e tentou empurrá-lo para a sala de espera adjacente. Seu aperto de morte na minha mão se intensificou. Eu inclinei meus ombros e me virei para o seu olhar penetrante.

"Eu te amo," eu sussurrei. "Não se preocupe. Vai ser moleza –como Victoria disse."

Sua expressão estava estóica quando ele olhou para a porta. "Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso sem mim?"

"Eu não quero fazer nada sem você," eu admiti honestamente. "Mas eu preciso quebrar o gelo. Nós três caminhando para dentro daquele quarto vai apenas parecer que nós estamos nos unindo contra ele."

"Esperançosamente, isso não vai acontecer," Victoria balançou a cabeça enquanto me entregava os documentos legais. Ela tinha colocado guias codificadas por cores ao lado das linhas de assinatura. "Mas se ele lhe causar algum problema…"

"Eu sei," eu sussurrei. "Eu chamarei os reforços." Eu me inclinei e beijei Edward suavemente nos lábios. Ele suspirou contra a minha boca antes de retornar o meu beijo. Eu achei engraçado que ele estava tão nervoso. Eu não estava nervosa.

Eu estava fodidamente determinada.

Eu me virei para a porta assim que Kate bateu suavemente.

"Entre," a voz dele soou trêmula, e naquele momento, meus joelhos começaram a tremer. Tinha sido cinco anos desde que eu ouvi aquela voz. Mas eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

Com um sorriso, Kate fez um gesto para eu entrar.

* * *

**Nota da Carol: **o que vocês acharam do primeiro POV Jacob? Eu sei que ele foi um canalha por enganar a Bella –e todo mundo- com a sua falsa morte, mas eu senti um pouco de pena dele. Não deve ser fácil ir para a guerra, ser ferido em uma explosão e ficar irreconhecível. Ele perdeu tudo o que ele mais amava. Maaas ele escolheu isso, não é? Então vai ter que aguentar as consequências. Aposto que a Victoria e a Bella vão chutar a bunda dele. Beijos meninas!

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** Amanhã... PcA!


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29 **

_Tradutora: Leili Pattz_**  
**

**Jacob PDV**

A porta se abriu, e meu coração saltou na minha garganta. Ela estava na porta com uma expressão no rosto que eu nunca tinha visto. Determinada. Protetora. Pronta para a batalha.

Dizer que ela estava linda pra caralho seria um eufemismo.

Bella fechou a porta atrás dela e entrou na sala. Ela não esperou que eu lhe oferecesse uma cadeira. Ela simplesmente sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da minha – seus olhos nunca deixando o meu novo rosto. Eu não poderia imaginar o que ela estava pensando sobre minha aparência, porque eu estava tão fascinado por ela.

Seu cabelo estava mais longo. Ela ainda tinha corpo de dançarina, longo e magro e elegante, enquanto continuava a ser minha melhor amiga desajeitada. Seus olhos ainda eram de um profundo castanho chocolate que tinha assombrado minhas memórias, nos últimos cinco anos. Suas mãos ainda eram pequenas e ela ainda roía as suas unhas. Ela estava mais velha. Sábia. Mas também havia diferenças sutis. Ser mãe a fez mais forte. Ser mãe a tinha feito uma mulher. Mas ela ainda era minha melhor amiga desde a minha infância e a única menina que eu já amei. A única mulher que eu sempre _quis_ amar.

A luz do sol brilhando através da janela e algo refletiu em sua mão, meus olhos se fixaram em um de seus dedos – o único com uma enorme pedra ligada a ele – e me lembrei que ela não era mais a _minha_ Bella.

E isso era minha culpa.

"Você ainda encara", ela sussurrou, honestamente, mexendo com alguns papéis em seu colo. "Isso não mudou muito."

Eu limpei minha garganta nervosamente. "Eu... eu sinto muito?" Foi uma resposta estúpida, mas eu não tinha ideia de que porra dizer para ela.

"Seus olhos são os mesmos."

"Sim", eu concordei. Meu estômago estava começando a apertar com nervosismo, e, de repente, me dei conta de que esta era uma ideia muito, muito ruim. Eu passei cinco anos me escondendo de qualquer coisa remotamente conectada a minha vida em Forks. Inferno, eu me escondi de meu próprio pai quando ele voou para me ver. E ainda, eu tinha permitido isso. Eu lhe permiti entrar no meu quarto e olhar para minha cara e minha nova cadeira de rodas. Eu tinha lhe dado permissão para ver o verdadeiro eu – o Jacob, com quem ela teria ficado presa se eu tivesse voltado para casa. Um, com um rosto irreconhecível, dedos perdidos, e as pernas amputadas. Eu estava tentando evitar isso. Eu nunca queria ver aquela expressão em seu rosto. Aquele olhar de tristeza ou ódio ou piedade.

Mas quando eu procurei seu rosto para detectar quaisquer sinais de simpatia, não vi nenhum.

"Você está confuso", ela afirmou.

"Eu estava esperando que você..." Eu parei sem convicção. O que eu digo? Eu não poderia dizer o que eu realmente queria dizer a ela. Algo como, "Eu esperava que você chorasse quando me visse sentado aqui sem pernas. Eu esperava que você batesse no meu rosto novo. Eu esperava ver ondas de piedade em seus olhos, e estou confuso porque você está sentada calmamente ao meu lado, e tudo que eu vejo em seu rosto é força e determinação. E você está usando o anel de outro homem, e eu odeio isso, mas sei que a culpa é minha, então eu só vou ter que engolir e lidar com isso."

Sim, eu não poderia dizer essa merda. Ela iria me bater, com certeza.

Bella zombou, e seus olhos brilharam com fúria. "Desde que você está tendo dificuldades para encontrar as palavras, por que não eu começo? Eu tenho que pegar um avião depois de tudo."

Eu fiz uma careta. Eu tinha esquecido quão fria a Bella irritada poderia ser. Mas essa raiva era diferente, e tão o masoquista quanto eu sou, eu sabia que merecia o que ela estava prestes a jogar. E eu ia tomar isso, porque eu merecia.

"Eu não quero brigar com você, Jake. Eu só vim aqui para dizer o que eu precisava dizer e para obter algumas coisas para que nós possamos seguir em frente com nossas vidas."

"Nós?"

"Você. Eu. Meu filho. Edward. Todos nós."

Sua frieza rangeu em meus nervos. "Seu filho?"

"Isto está exatamente correto. Meu filho".

"É preciso de dois, Bella. Ou você esqueceu?"

"Oh, não se atreva!" Sua voz estalou com a frustração. "Você perdeu a honra de chamá-lo de seu filho quando você optou por fingir a sua morte."

"Ele é lindo. Meu pai disse que ele é tão inteligente..." Eu sussurrei com voz rouca.

"Fique longe dele."

"Fique longe dele?" Meu temperamento rapidamente chegou a um ponto de ebulição enquanto arranquei o cobertor do meu colo, totalmente exibindo meus membros em falta. "Você realmente acha que eu vou fugir com ele, Bella?"

Seus olhos lentamente caíram para o meu colo e então volta para o meu rosto.

"Se você está esperando simpatia, você não vai conseguir isso de mim."

Eu balancei a cabeça, agradecido. Essa era a última coisa que eu queria dela.

"Diga-me sobre ele?"

"Eu vou", ela prometeu severamente. "Mas eu tenho algumas coisas a dizer, e você vai ouvir. Você não vai interromper, e mesmo se eu disser algo que fira seus sentimentos, você vai ficar ai e tomar isso. Você entende?"

"Você está diferente", murmurei fracamente. "Você está mais forte..."

"Ser uma mãe faz isso com a gente", ela respondeu, colocando sua mão ao longo de seu estômago. Minha testa enrugou com a confusão, enquanto ela continuava acariciando sua barriga.

"Bella... você está...?" Eu não conseguia formular as palavras, e eu não poderia arrancar meus olhos fora de sua mão. Eu não vi um... o que eles chamam? Colisão do bebê?

"Sim, eu estou grávida."

Gelo correu através das minhas veias.

"O meu pai não me disse nada."

"Porque isso não é da sua conta."

Eu exalei um profundo suspiro. Deus, ela estava irritada. "Tudo bem, pode mandar. Tire isso de seu sistema, para que possamos falar sobre por que você realmente está aqui. Nós dois sabemos que você tem um casamento para planejar e um quarto de bebê para pintar. Você não quer estar aqui. Então vamos jogue isso. Rasgue-me como um idiota de novo."

Bella acenou com a cabeça e colocou os papéis sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus em um olhar tão feroz que tinha que resistir à tentação de abaixar minha cabeça.

"Você foi o meu melhor amigo, e eu te amei", ela sussurrou calmamente.

Eu não esperava isso. Mas disse a mim mesmo para não interromper, então eu mantive minha boca fechada.

"Naquela noite... nós nunca conversamos sobre aquela noite. Mas eu acho que é importante para você saber que eu não me arrependo. Porque sem ela, eu não teria Seth, e não ter Seth é inimaginável para mim. Ele é bonito. Ele é inteligente. Ele se parece muito com você e um pouco comigo, e eu penso em você toda vez que vejo seu rosto. Ele é gentil e honesto e não faz birras por besteira. "

"Ele pegou isso de sua mãe," eu murmurei.

Ela ignorou isso. Não porque ela discordou de mim, mas porque ela estava em seu momento. "Eu estava com tanto medo, Jake. Eu não sabia nada sobre ter um bebê ou criar um bebê, e eu estava sozinha. Meu melhor amigo e o pai do meu filho estava morto. Eu tinha a ajuda de nossos pais, e da mamãe e Phil, mas eu, basicamente, cuidei daquele menino, sozinha. Foi tão difícil, Jake. E eu senti tanto sua falta. Perdi meu melhor amigo, e eu odiava que meu filho ia crescer sem seu pai. Então me mudei para Seattle, porque eu simplesmente não conseguia lidar com a vida em Forks mais. Eu precisava de um novo começo. E porque eu não tinha habilidades reais de emprego, Jasper me contratou, e eu dançava no palco durante a noite."

Meu rosto se iluminou. "Você finalmente chegou ao palco? E quem é Jasper?"

"Jasper é o marido de Alice, você se lembra dela Alice Cullen - Minha companheira de quarto da UW."

"Oh, sim. A pequena fada. Espere... Cullen?"

"Sim, ela é irmã de Edward. Eu não o conhecia até recentemente. Ele não estava muito perto de sua família. É uma longa história..."

Eu concordei com gratidão, porque eu realmente não queria ouvir sobre ele ainda. "Mas você estava no palco, Bella. Isso é tão ótimo!"

Ela riu sombriamente. "Não esse tipo de palco, Jake. E não se atreva a julgar, porque era uma vida honesta, e Jasper cuidaram de mim."

"Não esse tipo de palco?"

"Eu era uma dançarina exótica".

Meus olhos se fecharam com uma careta. Minha negligência tinha obrigado ela a tirar a roupa para viver. A bile formou na minha garganta quando a culpa tomou conta de mim.

"Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas eu não tirava roupas. Eu só dançava. Portanto, tire essa expressão torturada de seu rosto."

Eu suspirei de alívio.

"Mas eu não trabalho mais no clube. Estou abrindo um estúdio de dança em Seattle. Espero começar a dar aulas na primavera e trabalhar, desde que eu possa até que o bebê chegue."

"Isso é incrível, Bella. Estou feliz por você estar tão feliz."

"Eu estou feliz", afirmou com convicção. "E isso me leva a Edward."

"Eu realmente não quero ouvir sobre ele", sussurrei.

"Bem, isso é ruim pra caralho, porque você vai. Ah, e você pode me explicar por que você está ligando para nossa casa e desligando? Quantos anos você tem Jacob, 14? E isso de mandar as rosas amarelas? Em que porra você estava pensando?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Bella disse porra.

Isso era novo e apenas mais um exemplo do quanto ela tinha mudado ao longo dos últimos cinco anos.

"Eu não sei. Vi o anúncio do seu noivado na internet, e eu só... Eu só não queria que você me esquecesse. Eu não sou estúpido. Isso não era como se eu esperava que você cancelasse seu casamento apenas para honrar minha memória. Foi um movimento estúpido... "

"Você fez muitas coisas estúpidas nos últimos cinco anos."

Ouch.

"Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que fiz tudo isso por você?"

Suas feições suavizaram enquanto ela ficou pensativa. "Eu acredito que você não queria me sobrecarregar. Que você sabia que eu iria cuidar de você, e eu quero que sejamos uma família, e que gostaria de pôr de lado quaisquer dúvidas que eu possa ter apenas para que pudéssemos construir uma vida com Seth. Mas eu me recuso a levar toda a culpa por isso. Você não fez tudo por mim. Você estava com medo, Jacob. Entendo isso, e eu não posso nem imaginar o que você passou. Mas você escolheu se esconder, literalmente e figurativamente."

"Eu estava assustado e fui egoísta, é verdade," eu sussurrei. "Eu sabia que você não estava apaixonada por mim, e eu sabia que nunca estaria. Mas eu também sabia que não importaria para você. Você teria me escolhido, mas por todas as razões erradas. Eu não podia deixar você fazer isso, Bells eu não poderia olhar em seus olhos todos os dias sabendo que seria sempre a segunda opção – mesmo se você não tivesse conhecido a sua primeira ainda."

"Ele é realmente maravilhoso, Jacob."

Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça, tentando ignorar o ciúme que ameaçava ultrapassar as minhas emoções. Eu não tinha o direito de ficar ciumento, e eu sabia disso. "Estou feliz, Bella. Melhor ele ser bom para você."

"Ele é."

"Embora eu esteja surpreso que ele deixou você vir sozinha," eu argumentei, procurando por qualquer sinal de que ele pode não ser tão maravilhoso quanto parecia. "Ele não deveria estar todo protetor com sua noiva e seu filho por nascer?"

Bella riu o primeiro riso honesto, que eu tinha ouvido dela, e me deleitei com o som. "Ele não me deixou vir sozinha. Ele está na sala de espera."

"Oh."

"Sim", ela sorriu docemente, e meu coração se apertou. "Ele é muito protetor. Ele é um homem bom, Jake. Acho que você iria gostar dele. Vamos nos casar no Dia dos Namorados. O bebê deve estar aqui no final de agosto."

"Eu vou enviar um presente de casamento," eu prometi, desejando que eu pudesse trazer o sorriso em seu rosto. Mas eu não podia, e que era hora de eu aceitei.

"Você pode me dar uma hoje."

Confusão passou pela minha face. "Dar o quê?"

"Um presente de casamento", ela respondeu, e eu vi o véu de determinação varrer através de suas características mais uma vez. "Mas antes de eu chegar a isso, eu quero dizer a você sobre Seth. Eu quero que você entenda o que você desistiu quando não escolheu ser seu pai."

"Eu sou seu pai", eu murmurei estupidamente. Eu posso não ser na sua vida, mas ele ainda compartilhava o meu DNA. Ele ainda era um Black.

"Ser pai é mais do que apenas doar esperma, Jake."

Suas palavras amargas trouxeram lágrimas aos meus olhos, então eu virei minha cabeça em direção à janela, na esperança de escondê-los.

"Ele ama livros e acabou de começar a tocar piano," ela começou suavemente. "Ele ama os Mariners, e tudo o que ele fala é de beisebol e da Pequena Liga, que começa na primavera. Ele vai completar 5 anos no próximo mês e vai finalmente ter idade suficiente para jogar. Ele está tão animado. Ele gosta de assistir a filmes e adora macarrão com queijo. Só agora ele chegou a um ponto de ir comer um hambúrguer no McDonalds, e isso é só porque ele viu Edward comer um. Ele gostava mesmo é de McNuggets de Frango até cerca de um mês atrás. "

"E Edward... ele é bom para ele?"

Houve aquele sorriso novamente. Toda vez que seu nome foi mencionado, seu rosto se transformava no sorriso lindo. "Edward adora Seth. Absolutamente adora. Ele está ensinando-o a tocar piano. Ele lê para ele todas as noites. Ele é o melhor pai, Jake, honestamente. Seth já o chama de papai. Ele chama desde que ficamos noivos."

Minha garganta se apertou com a ideia do meu filho chamar outro homem por esse nome. Seus olhos procuraram meu rosto, me desafiando a fazer um comentário.

"Você escolheu não ser seu pai, Jake. Lembre-se disso."

Fechei os olhos. "Eu me lembro".

"Bom", respondeu ela com firmeza, e eu me perguntei quando ela ficou tão fria. E então eu percebi que foi provavelmente por volta do mesmo tempo em que a deixei sozinha com um bebê para criar.

"Jake", ela sussurrou. "Seth sabe que você é seu pai biológico. Ele acredita que você morreu no Iraque, e eu não gosto de ter sido obrigada a mentir para o meu filho nos últimos cinco anos, mas você não me deu uma escolha."

"Mas a verdade está aqui agora. Agora eu posso ser o seu pai."

"Não."

"Não?" Minha voz tremeu com descrença.

"Você me ouviu."

E diante de meus olhos, as garras de Mamãe Ursa finalmente sairam.

"Seth tem cinco anos de idade. Ele coloca uma rosa no seu túmulo sempre que vamos para Forks. Eu não vou dizer ao meu filho que seu pai está vivo. Eu não vou fazer o meu filho passar por isso. Ele é muito jovem, Jake. Ele não vai entender, e não vou tentar explicar isso a ele. Agora não. Talvez quando ele for mais velho você poderá ter algum tipo de relacionamento com ele. Talvez quando ele for um homem você pode explicar por si mesmo e as escolhas que você fez, e depois ele pode decidir se ele quer que você seja uma parte de sua vida. Mas, por agora, você está morto para ele, e você vai ficar assim goste ou não."

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Não surpreso, é claro. Apenas mudo. Mas isso não importa. Ela tinha muitas palavras para nós dois.

"E além disso," ela continuou severamente, "Os telefonemas vão parar. As flores vão parar. Deste dia em diante, você não vai iniciar qualquer contato com a gente. Se eu quiser falar com você, eu sei onde você está. Billy pode continuar fornecendo imagens e o mantendo informado se é isso que ele quer fazer, mas quanto a mim e meu filho, estamos fora dos limites. Você fez a sua escolha, e agora eu fiz a minha. Você queria que eu fosse feliz. Agora deixe-me ser feliz."

Ela agarrou os papéis da mesa de cabeceira e empurrou-os para mim.

"O que diabos é isso?"

"Chame isso de presente de casamento precoce. Você vai assinar o afastamento dos seus direitos de pai para o meu filho."

Ela estava brincando? Eu joguei os papéis no chão. "O inferno que eu vou."

Ela ficou na minha frente, com as mãos nos quadris. "Não mexa comigo, Jacob Black. Isto é o que você queria, lembra?"

"Você acha que eu queria isso porra?" Fiz um gesto em direção ao meu corpo quebrado. "Isto não é como eu planejava viver a minha vida, Bella." Minha voz rompeu com emoção. "Olha, eu só queria que você fosse feliz. Eu queria que você e nosso filho tivessem uma vida normal, sem qualquer interferência minha. Isso é tudo o que eu queria."

Seus olhos brilharam com a vitória. "Então vamos permanecer com isso Jake. Torne isso oficial. Sem mais telefonemas. Sem mais flores."

"Tudo bem", eu concordei. "Mas isso não significa que eu tenho que dar a minha criança."

"Ele nunca foi seu," Bella sussurrou com firmeza. "Sua escolha lembra?"

"Isso não é justo, Bella. Porque você está fazendo isso? É por causa de Edward? Ele está fazendo isso?"

"Você não quer entrar em uma fodida briga comigo sobre justiça, Jake. E isso não tem nada a ver com Edward," ela respondeu com força. "Isso tem a ver com o meu filho. Você quer que a gente esteja feliz e seguro? Assine os papéis. Eu não vou passar a vida me perguntando se você vai ter uma coceira para ser seu pai e decidir causar estragos em nossas vidas. Não vou fazer o meu filho passar por isso. Nunca."

"Eu não faria isso, Bella. Prometo ficar longe, pelo menos até que ele seja mais velho."

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Suas promessas não significam nada para mim. Como eu sei que você não vai ser egoísta e decidir reivindicar o que você acha que é seu quando Edward quer adotá-lo – querendo dar a Seth um pai de verdade pela primeira vez em sua vida. E você vai fazer isso acontecer."

Eu estava furioso pra caralho. "Que porra é essa? Você acha que eu vou assinar para desistir do meu filho apenas para que seu marido possa lhe dar um novo sobrenome?"

"Você vai fazer muito mais do que isso", sua voz sussurrou com firmeza. "Você está indo para lhe dar a única coisa que só você pode dar. A única coisa que eu nunca poderia lhe dar. Você vai dar um pai para o meu filho."

Eu caí na minha cadeira de rodas, derrotado e de coração partido. Eu sabia que era um bastardo pelas escolhas que tinha feito, e ela sabia que eu ia dar-lhe qualquer coisa. Mas ela estava pedindo muito.

Bella suspirou e se ajoelhou na minha frente. Ela pegou as minhas duas mãos na dela e sussurrou suavemente, "Jake, por favor, não faça o nosso filho crescer sem um pai só porque você optou por não ser um. Não faça ele, sofrer por causa da escolha que você fez."

As lágrimas que ameaçavam derramar finalmente fizeram o seu caminho pelo meu rosto, e eu abaixei a cabeça com vergonha.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas com os dedos e murmurou baixinho para mim. "Ele merece mais do que isso. Ele merece um pai que vai ler para ele à noite e beijar suas feridas quando ele cair da bicicleta. Edward o ama tanto. Eu não deixaria qualquer um criá-lo. Edward é bondoso e amoroso, e ele já é o melhor pai. Lamento que você, decidiu, agora que quer fazer parte da vida de Seth, mas certamente você entender por que eu não posso permitir isso. Eu sou sua mãe, e eu tenho que proteger ele. Como eu disse, quando Seth for mais velho, se você ainda quiser conhecê-lo, então contarei para ele. Mas por agora, é assim que tem que ser. Ao assinar estes documentos, você está dando a Seth o dom mais maravilhoso do mundo. Só você pode realmente dar isso a ele."

Em meio às lágrimas, olhei em seus olhos castanhos profundos e encontrei-me voltando a esse garoto de dezesseis anos de idade, em Forks. Ela tinha sido o centro do meu mundo por tanto tempo, e agora, ela estava me pedindo para abandonar o meu último laço com ela. Eu tinha agarrado isso por tanto tempo, rezando para que um dia, eu seria homem o suficiente para encará-la. Para pedir perdão. E mesmo que ela não me perdoasse, talvez eu pudesse estabelecer algum tipo de relação com o meu filho. Cinco anos atrás, eu tinha feito a minha escolha com o coração pesado, mas eu sempre soube que, com Seth no mundo, Bella e eu sempre estaríamos conectados. Nossa ligação era inquebrável porque compartilhamos uma criança.

Mas aqui estava ela, ajoelhando-se diante de mim, pedindo-me para cortar a nossa única ligação remanescente para que ela pudesse dar a outro homem.

"Por favor, Jake," ela sussurrou entre lágrimas. "Faça o nosso filho crescer com um pai."

Deixei essas palavras fluírem através de mim.

Nosso filho.

"Eu sempre amei você, Bella..." Murmurei, limpando as lágrimas do seu rosto. "Desde que tínhamos oito anos de idade, e eu te ensinei a dançar valsa. Você colocou a cabeça no meu peito, e eu sabia que nunca iria amar outra garota. E eu nunca amei."

"Eu gostaria que você tivesse me dito," ela sussurrou suavemente. "Eu realmente não tinha ideia, e sinto muito por isso. Você era meu melhor amigo, Jake. Meu irmão. Você sempre cuidou de mim. Sempre me fez sentir segura."

Eu balancei a cabeça, escovei o cabelo dos seus olhos. "Mas agora há alguém cuidando de você, e se eu estou com ciúmes isso é por minha própria culpa. Estou feliz que você o encontrou, Bella. Isso é o que eu queria. É por isso que eu fiz isso. Eu só quero que você seja feliz e segura. Espero Edward saiba o fodido sortudo que ele é."

Ela sorriu para mim, um rubor cruzando suas bochechas. Ainda era tão bonito. "Você estava sempre dizendo porcarias como essa. Você sempre me colocou em um pedestal, não é?"

"É. Mas é aí que a perfeição pertence."

Bella suspirou melancolicamente e subiu para beijar minha bochecha. Seu cabelo ainda cheirava a morangos. E eu continuo a fazer qualquer coisa por ela. Qualquer coisa para fazê-la sorrir.

Eu até quebraria meu próprio coração.

"Onde está uma caneta?"

Com um suspiro, os olhos de Bella focaram nos meus. "Sério?"

"Como eu poderia dizer não para você?"

"Não faça isso por mim", ela sussurrou imediatamente. "Faça isso por Seth."

Eu dei de ombros. Será que realmente importa por que eu estava fazendo isso? O resultado final iria ser o mesmo de qualquer forma.

A expressão no rosto dela disse que importava.

"Tudo bem," eu resmunguei. "Eu estou fazendo isso por Seth. Onde está uma caneta?"

Ela enfiou a mão na bolsa e tirou a caneta, antes de entregar-me os documentos. O advogado aparentemente pensou que eu era analfabeto, porque ela tinha colocado abas coloridas ao lado da linha de assinatura.

"Ainda bem que eu não sou daltônico, também."

Bella sorriu timidamente quando eu coloquei a caneta contra o papel e assinei a separação da minha vida.

**EPDV**

"Ela tem mais cinco minutos, e então eu vou derrubar a porta."

Victoria riu quando ela mandou uma mensagem em seu Blackberry. "Acalme sua bunda. O fato de que ela não saiu correndo da sala deve significar que as coisas estão indo bem. Não foda isso."

Eu rosnei e inclinei minha cabeça contra a parede. Eu bati minha cabeça algumas vezes contra a parede de gesso. Victoria revirou os olhos para mim e continuou sua mensagem de texto frenética.

"Faça-se útil. Porque você não liga para casa e verifica o seu filho?"

Eu zombei dela. "Você esqueceu que eu te contratei? Você está mandona pra caralho para uma mulher que quer ser paga."

Ela riu tão alto que o som ecoou pelas paredes. "Basta ligar para o seu filho. Diga-lhe que a tia Victoria disse oi."

Revirei os olhos e coloquei uma mão na minha calça jeans para encontrar o meu telefone celular. Eu só tinha começado discar o número de Alice, quando a voz de Bella flutuou pelo ar. Ela olhou para a porta antes de sair para o corredor.

"Edward?"

Corri pelo corredor e fui para o lado dela. "Eu estava a minutos de chutar a porta. Você está bem?"

Seu sorriso de resposta era tudo que eu precisava.

"Jacob quer conhecê-lo", ela sussurrou animadamente, segurando minha mão na dela. Victoria estava de repente ao nosso lado, puxando os papéis legais de mão de Bella antes que pudessem ser destruídos por seu entusiasmo. Nossa advogada olhou para os papéis e, em seguida, abriu um sorriso para mim.

"Eu disse que ele ia assinar", Victoria sorriu quando ela colocou os papéis em uma pasta de arquivo. "Nenhum fodido quer mexer comigo."

Alívio fluiu através de mim enquanto abracei Bella perto do meu peito.

Jacob assinou os papéis.

"Vamos lá", ela riu quando me puxou pelo corredor.

"Ele quer me conhecer?"

"Isso é o que ele disse," Bella murmurou ofegante enquanto se aproximou de sua porta. Ela virou-se para mim, e o sorriso mais deslumbrante brilhou em seu rosto.

"Ele diz que quer conhecer o pai de Seth."

* * *

**N/T: **_Apesar da decisão do Jacob de fingir que morreu não ter sido das melhores, eu entendo ele, e vendo esse POV, a tristeza e o sofrimento são enormes. Não deve ser fácil viver como ele está vivendo... confesso que as lágrimas apareceram algumas vezes na parte dele. Uma pena que as coisas tenham ficado assim para ele. Agora ele assinou os papéis e Edward pode adotá-lo! Enfim, comentem! Beijos xx LeiliPattz_

* * *

_**N/B: **Não consigo ver lado certo ou errado e mais uma vez termino de betar o capítulo com lágrima nos olhos. Bjos Lary Reeden_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: O versículo que Jacob cita é de 1 Coríntios 13:11.**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

**EPOV**

Entrei no quarto de Jacob, sem quaisquer apresentações. Elas não eram necessárias. Eu sabia o nome dele. Ele sabia o meu. A seu pedido, Bella permaneceu na sala de espera. Eu me perguntava se era porque ele não podia suportar o pensamento de vê-la com outro homem, ou se ele apenas queria falar comigo sem testemunhas.

"Isto é uma surpresa", eu ofereci em saudação quando me sentei ao lado dele.

"Para mim, também."

Eu balancei a cabeça, de acordo enquanto eu o examinava de perto. Ele estava em uma instalação de alto nível, por isso não se surpreendeu ao encontrar seu quarto em perfeita ordem. Ele parecia que estava sendo bem alimentado e dormia bem o suficiente, embora ele parecesse exausto no momento. Ele também parecia nervoso, mas tudo isso era de se esperar. Ele havia enfrentado seus demônios hoje. Qualquer um pareceria um pouco enjoado e cansado.

"É muito bom conhecer você, Jacob, e eu quero agradecer a você pelo que você fez."

Ele riu sarcasticamente. "Eu fiz uma confusão com as coisas, Edward. Não me agradeça pelo caos que eu criei."

"Eu estava querendo dizer o que você fez hoje", eu lhe expliquei. "Eu não posso agradecer o suficiente por você me permitir ter o privilégio de criar Seth como meu filho."

Os olhos de Jacob se desviaram para o cobertor em seu colo. "Ah. Bem, ouvi dizer que você é bom para ele."

"Ele é bom para mim, também."

"Você é médico?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro...

"Sim. Eu sou um pediatra."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Isso é bom. Acho que isso significa que você pode cuidar bem dele quando ele sofrer choques e arranhões. Meninos conseguem muito isso. Ou, pelo menos, eu consegui quando eu estava crescendo."

Eu sorri. "Eu vou cuidar dele, Jacob. Eu prometo. Eu não quero que você se preocupe com isso. Até agora, eu realmente não tive que fazer muita coisa. Bella é a mãe mais incrível de todas."

Ele se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira de rodas, e eu tive que resistir à tentação de me oferecer para ajudá-lo ir para sua cama. Ele teve uma tarde difícil. Ele estava obviamente cansado.

"Sim, eu sempre soube que ela seria. Acho que eu só pensei que eu estaria por perto para vê-la. Mas eu fodi com isso, também."

Eu engoli nervosamente. "Eu sinto muito por isso, Jacob."

Ele inclinou a cabeça para mim e riu. "Não, você não sente."

"Por que você acha isso?"

"Por que as minhas fodidas escolhas a trouxeram para você."

Eu não estava surpreso que ele se sentia assim, mas eu estava com a impressão de que ele queria falar sobre o seu filho. Ele tinha acabado de renunciar todos os seus direitos de pai. Será que ele não quer ameaçar a minha vida e exigir que eu seja um bom pai para seu único filho?

"Eu pensei que nós iriamos falar sobre Seth," Eu perguntei em confusão. "Não é por isso que você me convidou aqui?"

Jacob deu de ombros. "Eu realmente não posso falar sobre Seth. Eu não o conheço, e sei que a culpa é minha. Ouvi dizer que você é um bom homem, e eu tenho certeza que você vai cuidar dele. O que há mais para dizer?"

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto eu tentava decifrar o seu humor.

"Então, você quer falar sobre Bella?" Eu sussurrei.

"Eu não sei o que diabos eu quero", Jacob admitiu com um gemido. "Eu só precisava conhecer o homem que tomou o meu lugar na sua vida, isso é tudo. Você pode entender isso?"

"Sim", eu reconheci. "Eu posso entender isso. Se a situação fosse o inverso, eu iria querer conhecê-lo, também."

"Portanto, não me diga que sente muito", ele me acusou. "Não se sente ai e me diga que você sente muito por as coisas terem acontecido dessa forma para mim, porque ambos sabemos que você estaria mentindo."

Eu não podia negar isso. Eu estava olhando para o homem que, se tivesse tomado uma decisão diferente, provavelmente estaria casado com a garota dos meus sonhos agora. Ele estaria criando o seu filho durante o dia e dormindo ao lado de Bella à noite.

Ele sorriu da minha expressão torturada. "Veja, você não está sentindo muito."

"Isso não é totalmente verdade", eu admiti. "Eu _sinto_ muito por que você não teve o prazer de criar o seu filho. Mas eu não posso dizer que sinto muito por você não voltado pra casa, para ela. Você está certo. Eu estaria mentindo para você, e eu não quero fazer isso."

Jacob riu levemente. "Bem, isso é mais honestidade do que eu esperava de você."

Isso me irritou um pouco. "Por que, você supôs que eu não seria honesto? Você não me conhece. Eu não sou o cara mau, Jacob."

"Não", ele concordou com uma risada. "Este sou eu, não é?"

"Isso não foi o que eu quis dizer," Eu suspirei, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo. "Eu não acho que você é um cara mau, também. Porra, isso é…"

"Fodido? Difícil? Desconfortável?"

"Escolha um adjetivo," Eu dei de ombros desesperadamente. "Todos eles se encaixam."

Ele levou um momento para estudar meu rosto, e eu poderia dizer que ele estava debatendo o quanto ele pode me dizer. Ele finalmente riu, mas não era um riso feliz. "Você sabe, você está certo. Eu não conheço você em tudo, então eu realmente não dou a mínima para o que você pensa de mim. Então seria bom se eu fosse honesto sobre algo? Eu não poderia dizer essa merda para Bella."

E com isso, a peça finalmente se encaixou. Foi por isso que ele queria que Bella ficasse na sala de espera.

"É claro. Diga o que você precisa dizer."

"E isto permanecerá nesta sala?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu não vou guardar segredos dela, Jacob."

Ele zombou. "Veja, você já é um homem melhor do que eu. Sim, isso é provavelmente sábio. Guardar segredos de Bella não é a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer." Então, ele suspirou. "Tudo bem. Eu só preciso tirar alguma merda do meu peito, ok? E eu acho já que você é um homem e um médico, talvez por isso você possa me ouvir e me fornecer algum discernimento."

Eu balancei a cabeça, esperando que ele continuasse.

"Eu não sei o que diabos eu estou dizendo. Mas é tão estranho. Você acha que eu me sinto diferente. Quero dizer, eu desisti do meu filho. Isso deveria perturbar um pai, certo?"

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Eu tinha a sensação de minha resposta não era necessária.

"Mas eu não me sinto chateado. Eu sinto vergonha, porque eu não me sinto triste. Eu deveria estar fodidamente devastado por eu ter desistido de todos os meus direitos sobre meu filho. Mas a única coisa que eu consigo me concentrar é o fato de que eu perdi a minha conexão com Bella."

E foi aí que eu entendi. Jacob Black não estava de luto pela perda de seu filho. Ele estava de luto pela perda do amor de sua vida.

"Isso me faz um idiota, não é?"

"Não", eu respondi enfaticamente, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. "É difícil perder alguém quando você não o conhece. Tudo o que você sabe de Seth é o que lhe foi dito ou o que você já viu em fotos. Acho que é diferente para os pais. Com as mães, essa conexão com o seu filho é instantânea, por razões óbvias. Amor de um pai é diferente. Acho que tem de ser estabelecida ao longo do tempo."

"Mas eu aposto que você já ama o bebê na barriga de Bella, não é?"

"Umm… sim…", eu admiti timidamente. "Então talvez eu não saiba o que diabos eu estou falando, também."

Ele riu. "Eu acho que _faria_ diferença se eu tivesse conhecido ele. Imagino que seria impossível para eu abrir mão dele se eu realmente tivesse chegado a conhecê-lo. Aposto que você não pode imaginar viver sem ele."

"Não, eu não posso", eu respondi simplesmente. "Ele e Bella são o meu mundo inteiro."

Seus olhos procuraram algo em minhas feições, eu estou supondo, por qualquer sinal de que eu estava cheio de merda.

"Ela realmente ama você. Você não pode acreditar como é difícil para mim, admitir isso."

"Eu realmente a amo, também."

Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para a janela. Aproveitei a oportunidade para realmente olhar para ele. Eu o tinha imaginado na minha cabeça como um garoto interesseiro e egoísta que escolheu se esconder em vez de enfrentar os seus demônios de frente. Ele permitiu que a mãe de seu filho, bem como toda a cidade, acreditasse que ele estava morto. Minha devoção por Bella e Seth tinha me deixado ter muito pouca simpatia por Jacob Black. Mas agora, aqui sentado ao lado dele, eu podia ver um homem quebrado que tinha sobrevivido apesar das chances quase nulas. Ele tinha sido marcado – por dentro e por fora. As lesões externas, quão graves como tinham sido, eram fáceis o suficiente para serem reparadas através do milagre da medicina moderna. Mas internamente, ele era um homem solitário, que tinha acabado de passar cinco anos em isolamento, porque ele estava com muito medo de ser segunda escolha nos olhos da única mulher que ele já amou. O fato de que ele estava desistindo de seu filho foi um dano colateral.

Ele pode ter acabado de assinar os papei desistindo dos seus direitos sobre o seu filho, mas o que ele realmente fez foi cortar todos os laços com Bella.

E isso o estava matando.

"Eu a amava mais do que tudo, Edward. Nos meus olhos, ela era a perfeição. Boa até o âmago. Ela não tinha ideia de como ela era bonita. Ela fazia com que cada cabeça em uma sala virasse em sua direção, mas ela sempre foi alheia a isso. Nunca me viu como nada mais do que o seu melhor amigo, e essa merda rasgava o meu coração."

"Mas ela te ama, Jacob. Ela ainda o ama."

"Eu sei", ele concordou. "Mas ela nunca foi _apaixonada _por mim, e isso é o que eu sempre quis. Isso simplesmente não era para acontecer, e já é hora de eu aceitar isso." Sua voz se quebrou quando ele virou a cabeça para longe de mim. "Eu tenho que deixá-la ir, Edward."

Meus olhos percorreram sobre ele – não com pena – mas com compreensão e compaixão. Ele aceitou o seu destino. Ele tinha feito as suas escolhas, e agora ele estava pagando o preço por elas.

Talvez fosse o médico em mim – sempre querendo curar os feridos e proteger as preciosas vidas – que fez o meu coração doer por Jacob Black. Ou talvez – apenas talvez – era o homem em mim que entendeu por que ele escolheu a decisão que ele havia tomado. Eu amava Bella mais do que eu podia compreender às vezes, e se eu tivesse sido tão gravemente ferido como Jacob, eu poderia ter feito a mesma escolha. Eu nunca quero ser um fardo para ela. Ela merece a felicidade, amor e tudo o que a vida tem para lhe oferecer. A última coisa que eu quero é que ela me ame por pena ou obrigação.

Ele havia perdido muito em sua jovem vida. Seus amigos em um tanque. Seus membros. Seu rosto. Sua cidade natal. Sua família e amigos.

A mulher que ele amava.

O filho que ele nunca conheceu.

Ele merecia alguma ligação com o seu passado, não era? Algo de sua vida anterior? Algo tangível para lhe pendurar sobre a enquanto ele sofreu com seu isolamento auto imposto? Algo para se viver?

Eu poderia dar isso a ele.

Ele tinha me dado tanto mesmo sem querer. Eu poderia oferecer algo em troca, não poderia?

"Jacob", eu limpei minha garganta. "Só porque você a deixou ir, isso não significa que você tem que quebrar os seus laços com Seth."

Seus olhos encontraram os meus com uma centelha de esperança, e então ele riu nervosamente. "Sério? Porque a Mamãe Urso deixou bem claro que era para eu não ter nenhum contato com ele."

Eu não podia deixar de rir do apelido. Ele realmente se encaixava perfeitamente a ela.

"Você tem que entender", eu respondi com um sorriso, "Foi apenas Bella e Seth por tanto tempo. Quando você começou a enviar flores e ligar para casa, ela ficou nervosa."

Ele remexeu-se na cadeira. "Sim, sobre isso…"

"Está tudo bem," eu assegurei a ele. "Não se desculpe por querer ter contato com o passado. Eu entendi. Eu realmente entendi isso."

"Bella é tão protetora", eu continuei com um sussurro. "Todas as boas mães são assim. Mas quando ela descobriu que você estava vivo… ela se tornou tão fodidamente determinada. Pensar em você aparecendo do nada, exigindo fazer parte da vida de Seth, transformando o seu mundo de cabeça para baixo… você tem que entender o quanto isso a assustou. Inferno, isso assustou a nós dois."

Ele acenou com a cabeça em compreensão.

"Então, ela queria alguma garantia de que você não faria isso, e – não estou tentando ser rude – mas a sua palavra não é confiante o suficiente. Certamente você entende que o primeiro instinto de Bella é proteger o seu filho. E isso foi o que ela fez hoje… acima de tudo."

"Eu nunca iria tentar levá-lo para longe dela", Jacob sussurrou tristemente. "Ela deveria me conhecer melhor do que isso."

"Ela poderia ter sabido disso há cinco anos", eu expliquei gentilmente. "Mas ela não conhece mais de você."

"Eu ainda sou eu", ele murmurou fracamente.

"Eu acho que acredito nisso," eu respondi.

"Você acredita?"

"Olha, Jacob", eu disse. "Eu os amo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Bella e eu vamos nos casar no próximo mês. Nós vamos ter um bebê no verão, e eu sinceramente não posso esperar para ser o seu marido. E talvez eu deveria ser tão abnegado como você e desistir dela a fim de fazer com que vocês dois pudessem compartilhar suas vidas juntos, mas eu não vou fazer isso. Eu _não posso_ fazer isso. "

"Eu nunca pediria isso", ele murmurou. "Além disso, ela não iria querer isso. Ela fez sua escolha há muito tempo."

"Eu sei", eu concordei. "Eu só estou explicando que eu sou um bastardo egoísta." Sorrimos um para o outro antes de eu continuar. "E eu não vou mentir. Eu quero ser pai de Seth, mas eu posso fazer isso sem todos os assuntos legais. Eu já faço isso há meses."

Seus olhos focaram no meu rosto. "O que exatamente você está dizendo?"

Suspirei baixinho. "Eu estou dizendo que eu me recuso a tirar tudo de você. Você já se deu o suficiente. Mais do que qualquer homem jamais deveria ser obrigado a abandonar. Acho que, especialmente quando Seth ficar mais velho, você estará desejando não ter assinado os papéis. Eu sei que você não fez isso por ele. Você fez isso por Bella. Mas um dia, eu acho que você vai se arrepender. Eu o amo, e eu adoraria adotá-lo. Mas eu não vou lhe pedir para desistir da última coisa que você tem para oferecer, não vou tirar o seu legado ou sua conexão com você eu não posso fazer isso – com nenhum de vocês."

Vi seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Fiquei surpreso ao sentir a umidade em minhas próprias bochechas.

"Você faria isso…" Ele respondeu vagamente. "Você iria criá-lo como se ele fosse o seu próprio filho, mas deixaria ele manter o meu nome?"

"Sim. Mas eu quero que você me prometa que não vai interferir nas nossas vidas. Eu não sou o seu pai biológico, mas eu sou tão protetor quanto à mãe dele. Eu odeio ter que fazer você perder estes, anos, mas ele é tão jovem, Jacob. Ele não iria entender se, de repente, seu pai estivesse vivo. Ele é muito pequeno para entender a decisão que você tomou, e não seria justo forçá-lo a tentar compreender isso."

"Talvez quando ele for mais velho…" Jacob ofereceu. "Bella disse a mesma coisa. Quando ele tiver idade suficiente para tomar a sua própria decisão sobre se ele quer me ter em sua vida."

"Eu acho que é melhor," Eu concordei com sinceridade.

"E Bella?"

Eu exalei um fôlego. "Bem, em última análise, a decisão é dela, é claro. Vou ver o que ela pensa."

"Agora?" Ele perguntou nervoso quando me levantei da minha cadeira. Sua cadeira de rodas balançava para frente e para trás no linóleo.

Eu parei no meu caminho para a porta. "Você prefere que eu espere até que estejamos em casa?"

"Talvez?"

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Porque, grávida ou não, eu tenho certeza que ela ainda pode chutar a minha bunda?"

Eu ri alto. "Eu tenho certeza que ela pode chutar a minha, também. Mas eu acho que vai ficar tudo bem. Você quer vir comigo? Você pode até conhecer Victoria."

"Quem é Victoria?" Ele perguntou quando ele virou para a porta.

"Nossa advogada."

"Uau", ele resmungou, fizemos o nosso caminho pelo corredor. "Vocês vieram preparados, não é?"

Sorri enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho para a sala de espera. Bella e Victoria se levantaram dos seus assentos quando nos viram seguindo na direção delas.

"Veja, eu disse que todo mundo ainda estava vivo", Victoria riu. "Eu suponho que você é o famoso Jacob Black? É um prazer conhecê-lo." Ela estendeu a mão, e seu comportamento açucarado-doce me surpreendeu. Aos seus olhos, Jacob ainda era o inimigo, mas ele era um adversário que tinha acabado de se render. Então ela ofereceu-lhe um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

"Tudo bem?" Bella perguntou, nervosa, e eu peguei a mão dela na minha.

"Tudo está ótimo. Pessoal, eu vou roubar Bella por alguns minutos. Acham que conseguem se manter vivos, enquanto estamos longe?"

Os olhos de Victoria encararam os meus, assegurando-me de que ela iria prometer tal coisa. Jacob percebeu a expressão e se mexeu com ansiedade.

"Seja legal," eu avisei a ela. "Nós estaremos de volta."

**POV Jacob**

Edward puxou-a para uma sala ao lado da sala de espera. O cômodo era rodeado por vidro, e eu observei quando ele a puxou para o seu colo e a beijou suavemente. Bella se derreteu contra ele, e eu me forcei a ignorar a inveja que sentia em relação a ele.

Eu não podia odiá-lo.

"Então, o que está acontecendo lá dentro?" Victoria perguntou enquanto ela pressionava alguns botões em seu telefone. "Qualquer coisa que eu deva saber?"

Gostaria de saber o quanto eu poderia dizer a ela. Melhor jogar pelo lado seguro.

"Ele apenas disse que queria falar com ela," Eu dei de ombros, como se eu não tivesse a menor ideia. A ruiva me encarou, antes de voltar o seu olhar para seu telefone.

Eu os observei através do vidro. Ele era tão cuidadoso com ela. Tão gentil. Eu vi quando ele limpou as lágrimas dos seus olhos, e então quando ela limpou a própria bochecha com as costas da mão. Seus olhos nunca deixaram o rosto um do outro enquanto as suas bocas se moviam em uma tranquila discussão. Às vezes, Bella fechava os olhos, e Edward beijava a sua testa. Outras vezes, Edward abaixava a cabeça, e ela envolvia os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Seus olhos se arregalaram com algo que ele disse, e ele acariciava suavemente o seu rosto em uma tentativa de relaxá-la. E quando finalmente parou de falar, Edward a puxou contra o seu peito, descansando a cabeça no topo da dela. Bella colocou os braços ao redor da cintura dele e apertou o rosto contra a sua camisa. Eles estavam tão envolvidos um com o outro que eu finalmente desviei o olhar do momento íntimo.

Eu nunca tinha visto duas pessoas mais apaixonados um pelo outra, mas em vez de sentir ciúmes, eu senti orgulho. Eu tinha feito algumas decisões estúpidas na minha vida. Mas não importa o que Bella decidisse hoje, eu sabia que eu tinha feito a escolha certa em deixá-la ir. Eu provavelmente fui todo errado sobre as coisas e deveria ter pensado em outras, mas eu não podia lamentar a decisão que eu tinha feito em não voltar para casa. Bella teria me escolhido, e ao fazê-lo, ela teria perdido tanto. Ela teria perdido _isso._ Bella merecia ser amada assim. Ela merecia ser amada e adorada por alguém que ela poderia amar e adorar em troca.

Eu nunca fui o homem, não importa o quanto eu queria ser. Eu não estou totalmente certo de como eu _poderia_ ter sido o homem. Eu nem mesmo sei _como_ ser esse homem?

Nós éramos apenas crianças. Adolescentes que pescavam com nossos pais e nadávamos no rio e nos escondíamos em nossa casa na árvore quando queríamos fugir dos nossos afazeres de casa. Nós sempre fomos Jacob e Bella. Nós _sempre_ seriamos Jacob e Bella. Ela sempre foi meu sol e minha lua – tão brilhante que eu estava cego para tudo, só existia ela. Mas os meus olhos sempre estavam abertos para ela. Ela entendeu que a nossa amizade de infância era jovem e inocente e que nossos sentimentos nunca iriam se transformar em algo maduro e duradouro.

_Quando eu era menino, falava como menino,_

_Eu pensava como menino e raciocinava como menino;_

_Quando me tornei homem,_

_Deixei para trás as coisas de menino._

Era hora de eu deixar pra trás as coisas de menino e me tornar um homem.

Victoria finalmente desviou o olhar de seu telefone quanto Bella e Edward fizeram o seu caminho de volta para a nossa sala de espera. A advogada olhou para Edward curiosamente, e ele sorriu cansadamente enquanto ele caminhava em direção a ela e se sentou na cadeira ao lado dela. Sua cabeça estava perto dela, e eles estavam sussurrando calorosamente. Os olhos perspicazes de Victoria de repente saltaram para os meus, e eu timidamente abaixei a cabeça para evitar o seu olhar penetrante.

A impetuosa advogada ficou fodidamente chateada, o que só podia significar uma coisa.

Meu coração bateu violentamente em meu peito.

De repente, Bella se ajoelhou diante de mim, assim como tinha feito no meu quarto, e uniu as minhas mãos nas dela. Seus olhos estavam úmidos e suas bochechas estavam molhadas, e ela tinha a expressão mais sofrida em rosto.

"Eu sinto muito, Jake."

Sorri fracamente e passei os dedos ao longo das costas de sua mão. "Essa é a sentença, não é?"

"Não", ela fez uma careta. "Eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. Eu fui demasiadamente rude. Nem sequer tentei resolver as coisas com você. Eu estava mais preocupada em conseguir a sua promessa no sangue do que tentar chegar a algum tipo de acordo."

"Ei, está tudo bem…" eu sussurrei suavemente. Seus olhos de chocolate se fixaram nos meus, e como sempre, eu me perdi neles. "Eu merecia tudo o que você disse, e muito mais. Você é uma boa mãe, Bells".

Ela fungou calmamente. Eu sorri para ela, tentando convencê-la de que tudo estava como deveria ser.

"Você ainda fica uma bagunça quando você chora," Eu ri.

"Cale-se", ela murmurou enquanto ela enxugava as lágrimas de seu rosto. E então ela riu, e o som era maravilhoso.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella," eu finalmente sussurrei, colocando tudo o que eu sentia no meu pedido de desculpas. Suas mãos agarraram as minhas. "Sinto muito por tudo. Sinto muito por mentir para você por todos esses anos. Sinto muito por ser um idiota. Sinto muito por fazer você chorar sobre o meu túmulo vazio. Sinto muito por deixar você sozinha para criar o nosso bebê. Sinto muito por fazer você mentir para ele. Sinto muito por ter sido covarde, mesmo que o meu coração estivesse no lugar certo. Sinto muito por toda essa merda ter chegado até o ponto de você se sentir pressionada a contratar um advogado só para falar comigo. Sinto muito por não ser um homem, e, enfrentar as minhas responsabilidades…"

"Jake, não…" ela sussurrou tristemente, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto novamente.

"Não… eu preciso dizer isso", eu implorei. "Eu precisava dizer essas coisas por cinco anos. É importante, Bella." Ela assentiu com a cabeça suavemente até eu continuar. "Sinto muito por colocar você em que pedestal. Você não sabia por que estava lá em cima, e eu nunca lhe expliquei o porquê. Sinto muito por fazer você se sentir culpada por não me amar como eu queria que você me amasse. Sinto muito por não ser um bom amigo para você ou um bom pai para o nosso filho." Eu finalmente sucumbi as minhas próprias lágrimas quando eu sussurrei, "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Então, desculpe…"

Ela estendeu a mão e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, me puxando para ela e me segurando com se a sua vida dependesse disso. Eu chorei contra o pescoço dela, e ela chorou contra o meu. Continuamos chorando e sussurrando nossas desculpas, até que nós choramos tudo que tínhamos pra chorar e ela caiu cansada contra o meu peito. Corri meus dedos pelo cabelo dela enquanto ela tentava recuperar o fôlego.

"Eu amo você, Jake. Sempre amei. Sempre amarei."

"Eu te amo, Bells. Para sempre. Mas você já sabe disso. E ouça, eu quero que você mantenha esses papéis. Mantenha-os em um cofre ou em algo do tipo, para o caso de eu ficar estúpido de novo, ok?"

"Jake, eu não preciso dos papéis…"

"Não", eu argumentei. "Eu quero que você os mantenha. Peça para a sua advogada arquivá-los. Você veio aqui por garantia, e eu quero que você tenha isso. Você tem um bebê a caminho e um casamento pra planejar. Eu não quero que você se preocupe comigo. Por favor, Bella. Não os rasgue. Vamos fazer com que Victoria os guarde, e se você precisar usá-los, então eu quero que você os use. Você não vai ter nenhuma resistência de minha parte. Proteja o nosso filho, Bella. Isso é o que você sempre fez, e eu quero que você continue fazendo isso." Eu sorri olhando para baixo em seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, enxugando o seu rosto com os meus dedos. "Por favor, Bella? Deixe-me te dar isso. É a _única_ coisa que posso te dar que tenha algum significado."

Ela sorriu docemente para mim – um sorriso honesto e verdadeiro – e eu não pude resistir, sorrindo de volta.

"Obrigada, Jake", ela sussurrou antes de beijar a minha bochecha. Ela começou a ficar de pé, e Edward foi imediatamente para o seu lado, pegando-a pela mão e ajudando-a a ficar de pé.

"Obrigada, Jacob," ele sorriu quando ele estendeu a mão para mim.

"Obrigado, Edward," Eu apertei a sua mão oferecida. "Obrigado por amá-la. E obrigado por amar o meu filho, e… obrigado por me dar uma segunda chance. Cuide bem deles."

"Eu vou", ele prometeu, e não havia dúvidas de sua sinceridade. Ele se virou para Bella. "Querida, eu odeio te apressar, mas temos que pegar um avião. Você gostaria de reagendar o nosso voo? Para dar-lhes mais algum tempo?"

Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente quando ela sorriu para ele. "Não, está tudo bem. Sinto falta de Seth. Leve-me para casa?"

Ele beijou sua testa. "É claro. Vou chamar um táxi." Ele se virou para a advogada irascível. "Victoria? Por que não lhe damos um minuto para dizer adeus?"

Os olhos penetrantes da advogada estavam nos meus. "Rapaz, eu espero que você saiba que você foi tocado por um anjo." Edward revirou os olhos quando ele a puxou para o lobby. Bella riu e me abraçou pela última vez.

"Não sei disso", eu sussurrei contra o seu cabelo mogno.

* * *

_**Nota **__**da **__**Tradutora**__: Que capítulo mais emocionante foi esse? Nunca pensei que a conversa Edward-Jacob iria ser mais emocionante que a conversa Bela-Jacob, mas foi! Capítulo mais que emocionante, fiquei até com pena do Jacob. Deu pra entender um pouco mais de sua mente. E vamos ver como as coisas se resolveram daqui pra frente._

_Bjus,_

_Lay._

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **Até amanha em PcA. =D  
_


	31. Chapter 31

**Nota da Autora:** Eu ainda sou muito nova no mundo das fanfics, mas estou aprendendo muito. Acima de tudo, estou aprendendo e aceitar que, como escritora, não posso agradar a todos. Isso é difícil, porque eu gosto de agradar às pessoas. Mas é impossível, e eu não vou tentar fazer isso. Eu só posso oferecer minha história e espero que você goste. Estaremos chegando ao fim muito em breve, então eu espero que você continue comigo. Mas se não quiser, tudo bem, também.  
Obrigado. Vocês me fazem uma escritora melhor, me fazem pensar, e trazem sorrisos ao meu rosto.

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

**BPOV**

Eu assisti, completamente absorta e contente, quando Edward fechou o livro que estava lendo para Seth. Nosso menino que roncava baixo estava imprensado entre nós, o nariz roçando o peito de Edward e seus dedos minúsculos em volta do meu pulso.

Nossa reunião de família tinha sido curta e doce. O voo para Jacksonville tinha sido adiado devido a uma tempestade na região, portanto, tínhamos voltado a Seattle muito mais tarde do que esperávamos. No momento em que pegamos Seth na casa de Alice e de Jasper, já tinha passado de sua hora de dormir. Ele realmente dormiu no carro, e Edward tinha o levado direto para casa e para seu quarto. Eu o despi enquanto Edward pegava o pijama da cômoda. Eu o vesti para dormir, enquanto Edward puxou os cobertores da cama. Esta era a nossa tradição noturna, e depois de meses de prática, éramos muito cientes do ritual.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando o olhar de Edward caiu sobre o menino adormecido. Mesmo que só tivéssemos ficado fora por um dia, estava escrito em todo o rosto de Edward o quanto ele tinha sentido falta do nosso filho. Ele seria o melhor pai do mundo. Ele _já _era o melhor pai do mundo.

Seus olhos brilharam nos meus quando ele beijou o cabelo de Seth. "Fizemos a coisa certa, baby?"

Eu suspirei, porque eu não tinha uma resposta para isso. Eu me perguntava a mesma coisa desde que tínhamos embarcado no avião na Flórida. Eu estava pronta para qualquer coisa. Eu me preparei mentalmente para a batalha. Eu esperava sentir tanto tristeza quanto felicidade ao ver Jake pela primeira vez em cinco anos. Eu esperava ser inundada com memórias da nossa infância. Eu esperava uma briga. Eu esperava ficar com raiva e magoada quando o visse sentado naquela cadeira. Eu até esperava sentir um pouco de simpatia por ele antes de o obrigar a assinar a linha pontilhada.

O que eu não esperava era a reação de Edward a tudo, e eu mais uma vez fui lembrada que eu estava casando com o homem mais compassivo e altruísta do mundo.

"Nós vamos fazer isso funcionar", eu sussurrei, porque, honestamente, que outra escolha nós teríamos? E sinceramente, eu estava tão exausta mentalmente e fisicamente que eu realmente não queria falar sobre isso hoje à noite.

Estávamos em casa com nosso filho, e eu não vomitava há uma semana.

Tudo estava bem no meu mundo.

Acordei de madrugada com alguém colocando beijos suaves ao longo do meu estômago, sussurrando e arrulhando e sendo inteiramente muito adorável neste início de manhã.

"E vamos para o parque, e eu vou te ensinar a tocar piano," Edward murmurou para minha barriga. "Até lá, até o Seth será capaz de lhe ensinar algumas músicas. E sua mãe vai te ensinar a dançar. Papai vai comprar um Volvo para você porque é um carro seguro e nada é bom demais para a minha menina..."

Revirei os olhos e ri enquanto eu acariciava seu cabelo. "E se _ele_ quiser um Jeep como o do tio Em?"

Edward olhou para mim e piscou antes de se inclinar para baixo, mais uma vez, seus lábios contra a minha pele. "Mamãe não quis dizer isso, princesa..."

"Eu acho que vou vomitar, e _não_ é por causa da gravidez," eu sorri para ele. Ele sorriu e começou a fazer cócegas nos meus lados. Eu gritei com o riso quando eu me aconcheguei mais contra as cobertas.

"Você realmente não sentiu enjôo esta manhã?" Edward perguntou quando subiu em cima de mim e se deitou ao meu lado.

"Eu realmente não senti", eu admiti feliz. "Essa tem sido uma boa mudança esta semana, não é? Você não está tendo que segurar meu cabelo enquanto eu corro para o banheiro."

Ele beijou minha testa e riu. "Isso é preferível, sim."

"O que vamos fazer com a nossa manhã?" Eu perguntei inocentemente como se eu pretendesse contemplar como poderíamos preencher o tempo. A Dra. Lauren tinha "nos advertido" que - assim que o enjôo diminuísse - eu poderia possivelmente ser uma senhora grávida muito excitada. Edward assegurou-lhe que ele não podia esperar para _essa_ parte da gravidez.

E era sábado de manhã... e Seth provavelmente não acordaria por mais uma hora ou algo assim...

"Eu não tenho idéia," Edward meditou. Ele, então, pegou o controle remoto. "Nós poderíamos assistir ao noticiário. Ver o que está acontecendo no mundo?" Meus olhos se arregalaram em descrença quando ele realmente apertou o botão de ligar e colocou no canal da CNN. Ele sorriu para mim e beijou minha testa, me puxando para o seu lado para que pudéssemos nos aconchegar contra os travesseiros.

Eu não queria me aconchegar.

Hmph.

"Olha o Anderson Cooper. Você gosta dele," Edward sorriu para a televisão.

Apesar da minha irritação, meus olhos brilharam para a tela.

Eu _gostava_ dele.

"Ele é quente," murmurei, roçando meu nariz contra seu peito. Enfiei a mão ao longo de seu estômago nu. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir enquanto seus músculos abdominais se apertaram debaixo da minha mão.

"É mesmo?" Edward sorriu e seus olhos fixaram-se nos meus dedos em sua barriga. Ele viu quando a minha mão caiu ainda mais, brevemente tocando o cós da calça do seu pijama. Fiquei satisfeita ao ouvir sua respiração instável, mas então decepcionada quando ele desviou os olhos da minha mão e se concentrou de volta na tela.

Obviamente, eu estava sendo muito sutil.

"Mas não tão quente como você", prometi, com um sussurro, fazendo minha voz ficar anormalmente sedutora. Aos meus ouvidos, eu soei boba. Mas ele gemeu baixinho enquanto minha mão se arrastou ao longo de sua coxa. Seus dedos encontraram seu caminho sob a minha camisola, e ele traçou o caminho da minha espinha. Eu gemi ao sentir suas mãos quentes nas minhas costas nuas, arqueando meu corpo em direção ao seu.

Fazia dois dias _inteiros_ desde que tivemos relações sexuais, além de tudo.

Ele puxou sua mão para fora sob minha camisa e mais uma vez brincou com as teclas do controle remoto. "Hmm... talvez O canal do tempo? Para ver se vai nevar hoje?" Ele estava tendo dificuldade em esconder o sorriso de seu rosto enquanto ele fingia assistir a previsão.

Meus olhos se estreitaram em confusão.

A velha Bella - antes que os hormônios da gravidez a atingissem - teria aceitado sua falta de entusiasmo como rejeição. Mas a Bella grávida era esperta. Ele tinha sido incapaz de manter suas mãos longe de mim desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, mas ele se tornou muito, muito carinhoso, assim que foi confirmado que nós estávamos esperando um bebê. Em todos esses dias, ele _sempre_ queria estar comigo. Portanto, não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que ele queria isso.

Além disso, a protuberância na calça do seu pijama era um fato.

E foi aí que eu percebi que meu lindo marido estava sendo um provocador.

Eu posso ser uma provocadora, também.

Com um sorriso maroto, eu passei a mão lentamente ao longo de seu comprimento, sentindo-o se contorcer sob o tecido do pijama. Eu apertei-o suavemente, e ele rosnou. Seus olhos permaneceram colados ao mapa do tempo, mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando comecei a puxar a calça do pijama para baixo de suas pernas. Fiquei feliz em ver que ele decidiu não colocar uma cueca na noite passada. Eu rastejei ao longo da cama, puxando suas calças para baixo e as jogando no chão. Eu avancei de volta ao seu corpo, correndo os dedos ao longo de suas pernas musculosas e sobre suas coxas.

Ele estava mordendo o lábio, mas seus olhos nunca deixaram a televisão.

Com um sorriso pecaminoso, eu puxei minha camisa de dormir sobre a minha cabeça e joguei-a no chão.

Incapaz de ignorar minha nudez flagrante, seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus antes de seu olhar cair para a mão que eu acabara de colocar no meu estômago. Sim, eu era provocadora e manipuladora. Mas nada - e eu quero dizer nada - o excitava mais do que ser lembrado que eu estava grávida de seu filho. Seus olhos ficaram encapuzados quando ele estendeu a mão para mim.

"Venha aqui", ele resmungou baixinho.

_Xeque-mate._

"Eu não sei", eu me virei e olhei por cima do meu ombro para a tela da tv. "Talvez você queira verificar o mercado de ações?" Fingi me sentar em cima das cobertas. "Agora, onde está o controle remoto?"

"Bella..." Ele choramingou avidamente quando agarrou meu pulso e me puxou para perto dele. Ele pegou minha mão e levou-a para perto de seu rosto. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus quando ele beijou minha mão.  
O tempo de se fazer de difícil acabou.

Sem tirar os olhos de seu rosto, arrastei meu corpo e montei em seu colo. Nossos corações se apertaram quando ele pegou meu rosto em sua mão e puxou meus lábios nos dele. O beijo foi suave e macio, e eu me perdi na sensação de sua boca macia contra a minha. Sua língua saiu, e eu a encontrei com a minha. Com esse movimento, nossos beijos viraram famintos e apaixonados.

Edward me puxou mais apertado contra seu corpo quando eu envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. A mudança de posição fez um gemido mútuo entrar em erupção de nossas bocas ligadas, mas não paramos de nos beijar. Corri minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo enquanto sua boca viajou ao longo do meu pescoço.

"Eu amo o seu cheiro", ele sussurrou contra meu cabelo. Eu tremi quando ele passou a língua ao longo da minha orelha. "Você sempre cheira a morangos. Isso me deixa louco."

Eu tremi, o que só fez com que ele me abraçasse mais apertado. Era como se não pudéssemos chegar perto o suficiente, e eu desesperadamente me agarrei a ele enquanto seu corpo foi pressionado contra cada centímetro do meu.

"Sua pele é tão suave", ele murmurou enquanto seus lábios fizeram o seu caminho ao longo do meu ombro. "Eu adoro tocar em você, Bella. Mesmo depois de todos esses meses juntos, eu ainda anseio ter minhas mãos em cima de você." Ele puxou-me com força contra ele, fazendo-me arquear em seu corpo.

"Eu adoro quando você me toca." Corri minhas mãos ao longo de suas costas, arranhando as unhas contra sua pele. Ele estremeceu contra mim. Beijei sua linha da mandíbula, correndo minha língua ao longo da borda. "Eu amo que o meu toque o enlouqueça. Eu amo que eu possa fazer você gemer apenas fazendo isso..." Me movi em seu colo, fazendo com que ele se pressionasse perigosamente perto do meu núcleo, e sorri quando o previsto belo gemido escapou de seu peito.

"Por favor, baby..." Seu apelo sem fôlego ressoou em meu ouvido, e eu levantei-me com cuidado antes de colocá-lo na minha entrada. Eu empurrei-o de volta contra os travesseiros e peguei suas duas mãos quando abaixei-me sobre ele. Eu gemi quando minhas paredes se apertaram em torno dele. Seu rugido ecoou pelas paredes do quarto quando ele agarrou meus quadris, me orientando e definindo nosso ritmo. Nosso amor começou doce e lento. Dentro de momentos, como sempre, tornou-se frenético e acelerado. Suas mãos deixaram meus quadris apenas para acariciar meus seios ou esfregar meu estômago, onde minha barriga cresceria muito em breve. Minhas próprias mãos se firmaram em seu peito enquanto eu o cavalgava, saboreando a sensação de ele estar deitado embaixo de mim.

Era em momentos como estes que só reforçavam a minha convicção de que meu corpo tinha realmente sido feito para ele. Duas peças de quebra cabeça que correspondiam perfeitamente. Nossa ligação era muito forte. Nosso desejo muito insaciável. Nosso amor também irrevogável. Eu pertencia a ele, e ele pertencia a mim - mente, corpo e alma. Nós nunca tivemos uma escolha.

"Você foi feita para mim. Só para mim..." ele murmurou, seus pensamentos ecoando os meus. Ele se levantou, e eu mais uma vez envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Coloquei beijos de boca aberta ao longo de seu pescoço quando ele enterrou seu rosto no meu cabelo.

"Só para você", eu soluçava contra seu ouvido. Ele estremeceu quando empurrou profundamente em mim, e eu senti minhas paredes apertarem em torno dele. Eu gozei forte, gritando seu nome contra seu pescoço.

Ele puxou-me com força contra seu colo, enquanto encontrava sua própria libertação, gemendo meu nome quando jorrou dentro de mim.

Nós nos abraçamos apertado, beijando e sussurrando o quanto nos amávamos. Eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto acariciava suas costas com as pontas dos dedos. Ele pressionou sua testa na minha antes de se inclinar e beijar-me com ternura.

"Assim é muito melhor", sussurrei quando finalmente tomei ar. "Gostaria de saber quanto tempo você ia fingir estar alheio a minha sedução."

Ele riu e acariciou minha nuca. "Eu estava indo bem até que você tirou a camisa. Posso ignorar um monte de coisas, mas a minha noiva bonita e nua não é um delas."

"Provocar é ruim", eu murmurei timidamente. "Se eu não fosse uma grávida extremamente confiante, eu teria me perguntado se você me queria."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Sua expressão era comovente. "Oh, baby... Você sabia que eu estava brincando, não é? Acredite em mim, baby. Eu tinha toda a intenção de fazer amor com você. Deus, Bella..." Sua voz foi revestida com emoção enquanto ele olhava em meus olhos, seus dedos acariciando meu rosto. "Eu te amo muito. Quero você a cada minuto de cada dia. Cada segundo de merda. Você não sabe disso?"

"Eu sei", sorri. "Eu sabia que você estava brincando. E eu também te amo. Eu estava pensando sobre isso enquanto estávamos fazendo amor. Nossa ligação é tão forte. Nós estamos tão apaixonados que, às vezes, eu acho que você pode ler minha mente. Você sempre sabe o que eu preciso, o que eu quero... " Minha voz tremeu enquanto eu lutava para dizer as palavras certas.

"Bella, você está chorando?" Ele sussurrou ansiosamente enquanto esfregava minhas costas suavemente. "Não chore, baby. Essas coisas todas são boas."

Apenas uma mulher, grávida e louca como eu poderia estar montando seu noivo em um minuto e derramando lágrimas no outro.

"Só estou emocional", eu murmurei enquanto eu deslizava os dedos pelo seu cabelo, tentando relaxá-lo. Seus olhos se fecharam e eu delicadamente massageei seu pescoço. "Eu culpo os hormônios."

O sorriso em seu rosto era angelical enquanto minhas lágrimas continuaram caindo pelo meu rosto. Ele olhou para mim como se ele estivesse em reverência - como se eu fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo. Ele limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

"É assustador quão perfeito você é," eu sussurrei através dos meus soluços. "Eu não tenho idéia de como eu tive tanta sorte."

Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e correu os dedos para cima e para baixo da minha espinha. "Eu estou longe de ser perfeito, Bella. E _eu_ sou o maior sortudo. Não duvido disso."

"Você é perfeito para _mim_", sorri melancolicamente quando passei meus dedos por seu cabelo despenteado. "Nossos bebês têm tanta sorte de ter você como pai."

Seu sorriso desapareceu um pouco quando ele abaixou a cabeça. "Você acha que fez a coisa certa por Seth?"

"O tempo vai dizer", eu respondi calmamente. "Mas acho que, por agora, sim, nós fizemos a coisa certa por Seth. Ele não entenderia que Jake está vivo. Inferno, eu não entendo isso. Talvez quando ele for mais velho..."

"Talvez", Edward concordou com um suspiro. "Mas você percebe que isso não muda nada. Ele nunca vai precisar fazer nada forçado, Bella. Eu o amo muito. Não importa se ele não compartilhar o meu sobrenome. É _apenas_ um nome, depois de tudo."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Mas eu sei que é importante para você. E Victoria disse que a adoção pode ainda acontecer. Jake está morto para todos, exceto para nós. Ele não poderia contestar a adoção sem enfrentar a pena de prisão. Ainda que isso possa acontecer um dia."

"Um dia", Edward sorriu tristemente. "Talvez um dia. Vamos deixar Seth decidir. Eu não quero menosprezar os sentimentos que ele tem pelo seu pai. Eu não quero que ele se sinta como se estivesse escolhendo entre nós."

"Jacob pode ter dado a Seth um sobrenome, mas o que você pode dar a ele - o que você está dando a ele - é muito mais importante. Você está sendo seu _pai_, Edward. Este vínculo foi imediato entre vocês dois..."

"No começo, eu o amava porque ele era seu. Ele era parte de você. Mas isso mudou tão rapidamente..." Sua voz era emocional quando seus olhos fecharam. "Eu sinto que ele é _meu_, Bella."

"Ele _é_ seu", eu prometi a ele. "Em todos os sentidos que importam. Em todos os sentidos que contam. Ele é seu."

Os olhos de Edward estavam sentimentais e sinceros quando ele pressionou sua testa contra a minha. "Jacob não tem idéia do que está perdendo."

"Ele fez sua escolha há muito tempo", eu respondi. "Por alguma nobre razão, ele tomou sua decisão e ele está prometendo ficar com elas por minha causa e por nosso filho."

Ele acenou com a cabeça antes de perguntar baixinho: "Você acha que ele vai cumprir sua promessa?"

"Ele não tem escolha. Temos os papéis se precisarmos deles." Meus olhos se levantaram com preocupação. "Por quê? Você está com dúvidas?"

"Não realmente," Edward disse enquanto ele me abraçou. "Só pensando em voz alta. Só espero que tenhamos tomado a decisão certa por Seth."

Como se na sugestão, ouvimos uma batida suave na porta do quarto.

"Mamãe e papai? Vocês estão acordados? Vamos fazer panquecas!"

Nós rimos e Edward me beijou suavemente.

"Nós provavelmente devemos nos vestir. Aparentemente, estamos matando nosso filho de fome", ele sorriu.

Eu ri quando me levantei de seu colo e me dirigi ao armário. "Eu tenho que tomar banho de qualquer maneira. Tenho um encontro com sua irmã ao meio-dia. Fui informada de que ela encontrou o meu vestido de noiva."

Edward sorriu animadamente. "Será que Alice deixaria você me mostrar?"

"Sem chance", eu fiz uma careta com um sorriso. "Ela é uma planejadora de casamentos supersticiosa. Ela continua gritando para eu encontrar algo azul. Ela só irá mudar de estratégia se ela não tiver absolutamente nenhuma escolha."

Ao longo das últimas semanas, suas mensagens de texto se tornaram assustadoras e frenéticas, constantemente me lembrando de todas as coisas que eu ainda tinha que fazer. Eu não tinha um vestido.

Eu não tinha algo azul. Nós não havíamos enviado os convites. E o mais importante, eu não tinha encontrado os sapatos perfeitos.

"Não deixe que ela te enlouqueça", Edward avisou enquanto ele vestia uma calça jeans. Ele me beijou suavemente antes de correr para a sala de estar. Eu não poderia deixar de segui-lo, e eu fui recompensada com os gritos de riso de Seth ressoando pela casa quando Edward pulou no sofá e começou a fazer cócegas nele.

Eu suspirei de contentamento enquanto assistia a cena se desenrolar.

Eu amava meus meninos.

Graças ao coma induzido-de-açúcar causado pelas pilhas e pilhas de panquecas, Edward e Seth desmaiaram no sofá enquanto assistiam os desenhos animados de sábado de manhã. Eu estendi um cobertor sobre eles e beijei cada uma de suas testas quando abaixei o volume da televisão. Peguei as chaves do Volvo e corri para a porta. Eu já estava 10 minutos atrasada, e eu sabia que ia ouvir por causa disso.

Quinze minutos depois, fiquei cara a cara com uma fadinha baixinha em frente à loja de noivas, clicando um de seus Manolo* na calçada.

_*Manolo Blanik - Marca famosa de sapatos._

"Você ainda possui sapatos _normais_?"

"Você está atrasada", ela acusou. "Você não está suficientemente animada com o processo de planejamento do casamento, Bella. O que eu vou fazer com você?"

"É por isso que você é minha planejadora de casamento", eu a lembrei. "Para que eu possa ignorar todas essas coisas e apenas fazer o que você me disser para fazer."

O amuo em seu rosto era adorável. E engraçado.

Revirei os olhos dramaticamente. "Tudo bem. Sinto muito. Prometo ser mais animada. Agora, por favor, mostre-me esse tal vestido perfeito?"

Um sorriso de tirar o fôlego entrou em erupção em seu rosto enquanto ela agarrou meu braço e me puxou pelas portas da loja. Fomos recebidas na entrada por uma consultora morena bonita. Alice prontamente a enxotou. Eu sorri em pedido de desculpas quando Alice me empurrou para o lado direito da loja. Como se uma força magnética imaginária estivesse a puxando, ela parou de repente na frente de uma fileira de revistas de noivas. Eu atirei-lhe um olhar quando ela obrigou-me a sentar em um dos bancos e começou a folhear a revista _Noiva Moderna_.

"Você me afastou dos meus meninos em uma manhã de sábado para olhar uma revista?"

Sua concentração era admirável enquanto ela folheava as páginas, mas eu não conseguia deixar de estar um pouco chateada.

"Não!" Alice alegremente anunciou quando ela apontou para a página 74. Pisquei algumas vezes antes de ser realmente capaz de me concentrar na página.

"Alice... é..."

"Perfeito", ela terminou para mim. Ela bateu palmas animadamente.

Era de algum designer parisiense, cujo nome eu não poderia pronunciar. Era espalhafatoso. Ele tinha uma calda de oito metros. Ele era decorado com tantos cristais Swarovski que eu tive que proteger os olhos da claridade.

"Alice?" Pedi com calma.

"Hum?"

"Há quanto tempo você me conhece?"

Ela fechou os olhos e contou os anos em seus dedos.

"Seis anos".

"Sim", eu confirmei com paciência. "Em todos esses anos, eu já dei a impressão de que _isso_", eu apontei para a página ", é qualquer coisa remotamente parecida com o que eu me via vestindo no dia do meu casamento?"

Seu lábio tremeu. "Você não gostou?"

"Eu não gostei _para mim_", eu respondi baixinho, com medo de ferir seus sentimentos. Mas então me lembrei de seu vestido de casamento. "Espere. Isso não é nada parecido com _seu_ gosto. Lembro-me de seu vestido de casamento. Era simples e de bom gosto e não brilhava no sol."

Ela cobriu a boca para abafar o riso. Meus olhos se estreitaram, e ela finalmente desistiu e riu tão alto que eu tive que cobrir meus ouvidos.

"Porra, Alice..."

"Bella boba!" Ela riu quando fechou a revista. "Eu só queria ver a sua cara quando eu escolhesse o vestido mais escandaloso que eu poderia encontrar. Além disso, você não pode simplesmente _encomendar_ um vestido de casamento de um designer quando a cerimônia é daqui ha um mês. Bem, você provavelmente poderia com minhas ligações, mas eu não aconselharia. Não há tempo suficiente para os acessórios." Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou para o oceano de vestidos. "Não, ele está aqui nesses cabides para você."

"Oh, que horror," Revirei os olhos quando nós nos encontramos diante de uma coleção de vestidos brancos.

"Eles parecem todos iguais", eu fiz uma careta.

"Você tem que tirá-los do cabide e olhar para eles," Alice reclamou quando puxou o primeiro vestido do rack.

"Não", ambas dissemos em uníssono quando ela rapidamente colocou o vestido de volta com os outros. Continuamos nossa busca inútil através das montanhas de cetim e renda.

"Isso não está funcionando", eu protestei. "Existem muitos para escolher. Tem que haver uma maneira mais fácil." Olhei ao redor da loja e notei outras noivas sendo ajudadas por atendentes de loja. "Talvez devêssemos pedir ajuda?"

Alice me lançou um olhar de desaprovação. "Uma consultora de noivas não conhece você como eu, Bella. Elas podem ser úteis, mas também querem apenas conseguir uma venda."

"E nós estamos querendo comprar um vestido, de modo que isso funciona perfeitamente." Eu me afastei da maníaca enquanto ela continuava a examinar os racks. Meus olhos fixaram-se em uma funcionária da loja - a mesma consultora que Alice tinha enxotado antes. Ela estava ocupada reorganizando véus.

"Desculpe-me", sorri calorosamente. "Vou me casar no mês que vem, e eu estou um pouco confusa. Você poderia me ajudar a diminuir minhas escolhas?"

"É claro", ela sorriu e me ofereceu a mão, apresentando-se como Emily. Caminhamos para o centro, e a consultora ofereceu um banquinho para mim e Alice na frente de um computador.

"Acho que é mais fácil começar em nosso site", ela permitiu. "Dessa forma, você pode olhar para os vestidos de nossa coleção, sem ter que tirá-los das prateleiras."

Parecendo envergonhada, Alice passeou até o computador e se sentou ao meu lado. Nós passamos uma hora à procura no website da loja até que eu finalmente encontrei um vestido que eu estava disposta a experimentar. Era simples e bonito, com espaço no tecido para minha barriga em crescimento.

Animada, Alice e Emily rapidamente correram para as prateleiras e, dentro de momentos, eu estava sendo empurrada para dentro do provador, vestido na mão.

"Eu vou procurar o véu," Alice anunciou através da porta. "Emily vai encontrar alguns sapatos. Nós estaremos de volta."

Alguns minutos mais tarde, encontrei-me em pé na frente da parede de espelhos, admirando o vestido lindo. Eu estava tentando alcançar o zíper quando senti uma mão me ajudando. Meus olhos olharam para o espelho, esperando encontrar Alice ou Emily de pé atrás de mim.

"Oh!" Engoli em seco.

"Você parecia que precisava de ajuda," Tanya sorriu para mim. "Parece que sempre acabamos nos encontrando, não é?"

Tentei recuperar o fôlego antes de assentir. "Sim." Meus olhos se viraram para o vestido que ela estava usando. Obriguei-me a esconder a surpresa do meu rosto, e eu rezava para que Alice tomasse seu tempo procurando esse véu. Eu odiaria ver uma briga entre as duas no meio da loja de noivas.

"Esse vestido está lindo em você," eu disse.

"Você acha?" Ela se admirou no espelho. "Eu não sei. É um pouco chamativo, você não acha?"

Eu _achava_ que sim, mas pelo que ouvi, esse vestido chamativo era o ideal para a ex-esposa de Edward.

"Eu acho que só depende do que você gosta", eu respondi. Olhei para meu próprio reflexo no espelho e tentei desesperadamente não comparar as duas mulheres refletidas. Ela era impressionante, e eu era apenas... eu.

"Era uma vez", Tanya observou quando ela se virou, admirando suas costas ", o vestido teria sido perfeito para mim. É engraçado como a vida muda você. Eu não acho que esse seja o certo para mim. Não mais."

Nossos olhos se encontraram no espelho. Ela estava tentando me dizer que ela era diferente agora. Que ela não era a mesma menina que tinha sido casada com o homem que eu amo. Por alguma razão, pareceu importante para ela que eu entendesse isso.

"Qualquer um que você escolher, eu tenho certeza que vai ficar perfeito em você", eu sorri para ela.

Ela retribuiu meu sorriso.

"Obrigado, Bella. E esse vestido está lindo em você."

Eu balancei a cabeça em agradecimento.

Tanya tomou uma respiração profunda. "Edward é um bom homem, Bella. Nós apenas não fomos bons um para o outro. Estou feliz que ele encontrou alguém que o faz tão feliz. Você vai ser uma bela noiva e uma esposa maravilhosa e uma mãe."

"Obrigado," eu sussurrei. "E parabéns pelo seu casamento. Espero que você seja muito feliz."

Ela sorriu mais uma vez antes de voltar para o provador.

"E _o que_ é que essa vadia queria?" As narinas de Alice queimaram quando ela colocou um véu sobre minha cabeça. Eu o ajustei enquanto eu me admirava no espelho. Ela estava olhando na direção de Tanya.

"Ela não é uma vadia", eu respondi com um suspiro. "Ela é como todas nós. Cometeu erros e tentou encontrar aquela pessoa que a faz feliz."

"Tenho pena dele, seja ele quem for," Alice rosnou. Não importa quanto o tempo passasse, a opinião de Alice sobre Tanya Denali nunca iria mudar.

"Ele está muito mais feliz agora", Alice sussurrou contente enquanto admirava sua escolha de véu. "É como se ele finalmente estivesse completo. Você não vê as mudanças nele como nós vemos."

"Ele me mudou, também."

"Eu sei," Alice sorriu gentilmente. "Eu posso ver isso também."

Eu poderia ter beijado Emily quando ela me presenteou com sapatilhas de balé. "Você é uma dançarina, depois de tudo", ela sorriu docemente. "Sem mencionar que é uma noiva grávida. Seus pés vão agradecer-me."

Alice olhou criticamente para os sapatos de cetim planos enquanto eu alegremente os coloquei em meus pés.

"Eles são perfeitos!" Eu gritei.

"Eles vão ser", Alice fez uma careta quando ela ajustou o véu na minha cabeça. "Mas enquanto você estiver feliz, isso é tudo que importa."

E só assim, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto.

"Obrigado, Alice," eu sussurrei.

"Uh oh!", Exclamou ela. "Esses hormônios maternos são imprevisíveis!" Alice entregou o vestido e os acessório à Emily e me levou para o caixa.

"Vamos lá, noiva chorona. Vamos para casa."

* * *

**N/B:** Alerta de beta noivazilla hahaha que amou o casamento... e estou mais emocional pq no revellion fui chamada pra madrinha e dama de honra da minha prima/irma. Ai fiquei mais emocional. Me sentindo a Alice.

bjos ate mais.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Meninas... me perdoem... eu não consegui entrar pra postar ontem. Quando lembrei estava deitada... e sem coragem. Mas aqui está e mais tarde teremos Palavras com Amigos. Beijosssss!  
_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

_Tradução: Carol Capelari_

**EPOV**

Durante os anos de faculdade, Emmett e eu éramos, um bando de bastardos superficiais. Nós festejamos um pouco demais, bebemos um pouco excessivamente, e dormimos com muitas vadias frescas que pareciam quentes e eram boas de cama, mas que tinham muito pouco a oferecer na área do intelecto. Nós éramos os estereotipados garotos de fraternidade de universidade. Papai sempre nos disse que, um dia, nós iríamos finalmente crescer. Que nós veríamos que há mais na vida para se conseguir. Algum dia, nós iríamos abandonar nossas infantis e imaturas maneiras e realmente nos transformar em _adultos_. Nossa mãe, que era muito mais romântica do que o nosso pai, nos assegurou que, em algum momento, nós iríamos conhecer a mulher dos nossos sonhos. Ela iria balançar nossos mundos e nos daria a motivação que precisávamos para realmente nos transformar em _homens_. E porque os nossos caminhos selvagens estavam causando-lhe muitas noites sem dormir, nossa mãe tinha fielmente feito uma oração toda noite para a chegada daquela garota.

Mas, quando Emmett se casou com Rosalie Hale, e eu me casei com Tanya Denali, eu realmente questionei a crença da nossa mãe no poder da oração. Não havia duas mulheres que poderiam ser mais _erradas_ para dois homens, e nossa mãe sabia disso desde o início. Mas ela "orou sem cessar" como se costuma dizer...

Para um de seus filhos, sua oração seria respondida amanhã.

A semana passada em Forks tinha sido ocupada com todos os preparativos do casamento de última hora. Bella e eu tínhamos optado por não ter festas de despedida de solteiros. Nós apenas queríamos passar mais tempo com a nossa família antes de sairmos para a nossa lua-de-mel. Seth estaria voando de volta para Flórida com Renee e Phil enquanto estivéssemos fora, e ambos Bella e eu queríamos passar todos os momentos que pudéssemos com o nosso filho. Por algum milagre, eu tinha sido capaz de manter em segredo o destino da nossa lua-de-mel – mesmo da planejadora de casamento psicopatas.

Bella queria se casar em Forks, então nós decidimos fazer o nosso casamento aqui em casa. Esme tinha gritado de alegria quando nós perguntamos, e ela e Alice tinham imediatamente começado a fazer os arranjos. A minha linda noiva apenas sorriu e alegremente lhes deu total liberdade. Ela não estava muito interessada nos detalhes do planejamento do casamento que Alice considerava tão importante, e minha irmã estava emocionada em ter total controle.

Ao longo do processo, Bella e eu tínhamos decidido em ter apenas um assistente. Era importante para Seth se manter com o título de padrinho, e Alice ficaria com Bella. Emmett felizmente abandonou sua designação anterior e decidiu jogar o papel de ministro, ao invés disso. Eu tinha rido – e Alice tinha se encolhido – mas porque a minha noiva o amava, Bella tinha sido completamente a favor e tinha encorajado Em há completar os seus estudos online. Duas semanas atrás, ele tinha completado os requisitos e recebido a sua licença clerical. Para a enorme surpresa de todos, ele levou o seu papel muito a sério.

Outra das orações da minha mãe seria respondida amanhã. Um de seus filhos era agora um homem do clero – mesmo que fosse apenas para uma performance de um dia.

Preenchido com um sentimento de contentamento, eu olhei através da sala de estar lotada dos meus pais e examinei a cena diante de mim. Minha mãe e Alice estavam amontoadas em um canto, fazendo ajustes de última hora em um véu do casamento. Carlisle estava sentado no piano com o meu filho, escutando com muita atenção enquanto o menininho tocava a sua mais recente obra. Emmett, Jasper, Phill e Charlie cercaram a televisão enquanto assistiam a um jogo de basquete universitário. E a minha noiva estava lá em cima com a sua mãe – admirando um vestido de noiva que eu havia sido proibido de ver.

Mas eu o veria amanhã.

"Do que você está rindo?" Esme sussurrou enquanto ela colocou os seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Eu beijei sua testa enquanto eu abracei a minha mãe.

"Pensando sobre amanhã," eu admiti com um sorriso.

"Vem conversar comigo?" Esme apontou com a cabeça a sala de estudos do Carlisle. Eu acenei e peguei sua mão quando ela me puxou para a sala. A sala de estudos do papai era um dos meus lugares favoritos na casa. Essa era a única área da casa que era geralmente quieta e calma. Quando Alice estava em casa, essa era a _única _peça tranquila da casa.

Nós nos sentamos no sofá de couro. Mamãe ainda não tinha soltado a minha mão. Ela sorriu melancolicamente para mim.

"Você está tão feliz."

"Completamente," eu confirmei com um suspiro.

"Eu posso dizer," ela sussurrou suavemente quando ela apertou a minha mão. "Eu estive preocupada com você por tanto tempo, você sabe. Me doía te ver sozinho. Mesmo quando você estava casado com Tanya, você ainda esta sozinho. Você merece a felicidade. E Bella... " A voz dela sumiu com um suspiro. "Eu não poderia ter moldado uma mulher mais perfeita para você. Ela mudou você para sempre. Agora você sorri o tempo todo. Eu posso chorar lágrimas de alegria cada vez que eu vejo vocês tocando um ao outro porque é tão gentil e amoroso. Ela e Seth trouxeram você para a vida. E o bebê..."

Eu enxuguei uma lágrima solitária que estava tentando escorrer no meu rosto. Tinha sido um longo tempo que eu tinha chorado na frente da minha mãe.

"Aquele lindo bebê irá te alterar tão completamente. Você vai ser um pai maravilhoso. Você já _é_..."

"Enfim…" ela riu através das suas próprias lágrimas. "Eu não trouxe você aqui para nos fazer chorar. Eu trouxe você aqui porque eu queria que você soubesse quão feliz eu estou por você. Quão orgulhosa eu estou do homem que você se tornou."

"Você sempre disse que eu iria encontrá-la," eu murmurei pensativo. "A mulher que me faria querer ser um homem melhor."

"E você encontrou," Esme respondeu com um sorriso.

"Eu encontrei."

Nós continuamos conversando sobre o casamento, e ela tentou – sem sucesso – me fazer divulgar o destino secreto da lua de mel.

"Algum lugar quente – como Jamaica," Esme chutou.

"Não."

"Austrália?"

"É melhor você desistir," eu respondi com uma risada. Esme continuou dizendo locais exóticos quando o meu pai fez o seu caminho para dentro da sala de estudos.

"Ahh, aqui estão vocês dois. Onde está aquela sua adorável noiva?"

"No andar de cima com a mãe dela," eu respondi. "Elas não se veem o suficiente, e eu terei Bella pelas próximas duas semanas, então eu estou tentando dar-lhes algum tempo juntas. Onde está Seth?"

"Ele está tocando para o Phil," meu pai sorriu. "Eu não posso acreditar o quão rápido ele está aprendendo a tocar piano. Ele é um garoto especial, Edward."

"Ele é," eu respondi orgulhosamente.

Eu notei uma troca silenciosa entre a minha mãe e meu pai. Ela então se virou para mim e sorriu, apertando a minha mão antes de se levantar do sofá.

"Eu acho que vou dar outra olhada naquele vestido de noiva," Esme sorriu. "Ele é realmente lindo, Edward. Você será recompensado pela sua paciência."

"Hmph."

Sim, eu estava um pouco amargo.

Carlisle riu quando ele pegou o lugar da mamãe no sofá. Ele me estudou silenciosamente antes de finalmente acenar com a cabeça. "Então, você está pronto para o grande dia?"

"Eu nunca estive mais pronto para qualquer outra coisa em toda a minha vida," eu respondi. "Bem... exceto pelo nosso bebê. Eu não acredito que eu tenho que esperar mais seis meses para vê-la."

"Ainda determinado de que é uma menina?" Papai riu.

"Eu _sei_ que é uma menina," eu disse com um sorriso. "Nós já tivemos longas discussões, você sabe."

Carlisle riu alto. "Eu já ouvi sobre isso. Bella me disse que você fala com o bebê o tempo todo. Eu nunca pensei que veria o dia em que meu filho estivesse falando com o seu filho que ainda está para nascer. Sua mãe e eu tínhamos esperança, é claro. Ambos, você e Emmett a levaram a ter fios brancos prematuramente enquanto vocês estavam na universidade. Mas agora..." A voz de Carlisle ficou quieta. "…agora, você vai se casar com uma garota maravilhosa, _e_ seu irmão é um ministro ordenado. Eu acho que vou pedir a sua mãe para _me_ ensinar a orar. Isso pode ter algo a ver com isso, depois de tudo."

Nós continuamos conversando por uma hora. Nós conversamos sobre medicina e esportes, nossas escolhas habituais de tópicos. Mas a conversa sempre voltava para a Bella.

"Eu nunca vi você parecer mais contente," Carlisle ponderou. "Nenhum nervosismo no final das contas? Você _estará_ se casando amanhã."

"Nenhum," eu balancei a cabeça. E então eu decidi colocar os seus medos para descansar. "Eu estou realmente pronto para isso, Papai. Eu sei que tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Mas eu não vou foder com isso. Eu prometo."

Carlisle sorriu para mim. "Eu não estou preocupado com isso, Edward. O olhar no seu rosto diz tudo. Ela te completa. Todo mundo diz isso. Bella é uma garota incrível. Seth é um menininho maravilhoso. E você vai ter um bebê bonito, saudável em apenas alguns meses. Aproveite esse momento, filho. Você merece."

Minha garganta se apertou com emoção. "Obrigado, papai."

"Outro homem pode participar dessa festa?" Charlie murmurou da porta. "Eu fui abandonado. Phil e Renee saíram para um passeio. Emmett desceu para jogar vídeo game com Seth, e a sala de estar está cheia de mulheres examinando cada centímetro de um longo pedaço de renda."

Todos nós rimos enquanto Carlisle se levantou e caminhou até o bar. Ele serviu a cada um deles uma bebida e me deu uma garrafa de água.

"Mas que diabos?" Eu perguntei, ofendido.

"Sua noiva não pode beber. Então você também não pode."

"Oh yeah."

Eu torci a tampa da água enquanto Carlisle pediu licença para fazer uma ligação. Charlie se sentou ao meu lado no sofá, recostando-se confortavelmente. Ele tomou um longo gole antes de se virar para mim.

"Então, você está pronto?"

"Eu estou pronto," eu respondi confiantemente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Se lembra do que eu disse aquela noite na varanda?"

Minha mente relembrou a nossa conversa na varanda na noite em que nós anunciamos o nosso noivado para Charlie. "Se a sua esposa pede para você levá-la para dançar, então leve-a para dançar."

"É isso aí."

"É isso?" eu ri. "Nenhuma palavra de sabedoria? Nenhuma ameaça?"

"Bem," Charlie grunhiu quando ele se moveu no sofá. "Eu acho que a esta altura você já sabe o que vai te acontecer se você machucá-la. E eu acho que isso nunca vai acontecer, então eu não tenho nada para me preocupar. Apenas a faça feliz. Cuide dela e dos seus bebês. Se você fizer essas duas coisas, você vai ser um marido melhor do que eu jamais fui."

"Bella ama você, Charlie." Era difícil para mim ouvi-lo falar de si mesmo de uma forma tão negativa. Charlie Swan era um homem bom. "Você foi um bom pai para ela."

"Eu nem sempre fui um bom pai para ela," ele respondeu. "Eu nunca deveria ter..." Seus olhos brilharam quando ele parou de falar e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso mudar o passado. Eu posso apenas ter esperança de que eu sou melhor agora."

Eu balancei a cabeça com compreensão quando meu celular vibrou no meu bolso. Eu puxei o celular da minha calça jeans e olhei para ele com um sorriso.

_Me encontre no andar de cima._

"Eu estou sendo convocado," eu sorri quando levantei do sofá animadamente. Eu não tinha visto Bella em mais de três horas. Charlie percebeu minha emoção e riu quando ele terminou a sua bebida.

"Acho que vou para casa. Diga a Bella e Seth que eu os amo."

"Eu direi."

Quando Charlie disse boa noite para o resto da família, eu corri escada acima e bati silenciosamente na porta do nosso quarto.

"Entre," a voz dela era silenciosa.

Eu abri a porta e a vi sentada no meio da cama.

"Você bateu na porta?"

Eu dei de ombros enquanto caminhava até ela. "Eu não tinha certeza se o vestido de casamento proibido estava à vista. Eu não gostaria que a minha irmã atirasse em mim na noite anterior ao meu casamento."

Bella riu enquanto eu subi em cima da cama. Porque minha irmã era uma cadela supersticiosa, ela tinha absolutamente nos proibido de passar a noite juntos no meu quarto. Eu olhei para o relógio de cabeceira, notando que nós tínhamos meia hora até a meia-noite. Bella percebeu os meus olhos no relógio, e ela suspirou.

"Esta é uma superstição idiota," ela murmurou quando se aninhou ao meu lado. Eu a puxei contra mim, envolvendo uma mão ao seu redor e colocando a outra mão na pequena protuberância do bebê.

"Eu sei," eu sussurrei enquanto beijei a sua testa. "Eu não durmo sem você há muito tempo. Eu realmente não estou ansioso para isso."

"Pelo menos você vai ter companhia," Bella gemeu. "Você está dormindo com o padrinho."

"Verdade," eu ri. Seth tinha me implorado para dormir em seu quarto. "Hey! Nós sempre podemos amarrar um par de latas de sopa com um barbante*. Falar um com o outro através das paredes?"

_* Telefone sem fio de latinha. __ SuF8iY __(retirem os espaços)_

"Nós tivemos alguns avanços tecnológicos desde a sua infância. Nós _podemos_ apenas falar ao telefone," Bella sorriu.

"Nós podemos," eu concordei. "Está tudo bem? Um ouvir a voz do outro antes do casamento?"

"Eu _acho_ que isso é permitido," ela fez uma careta. "Eu tenho certeza que Alice tem uma lista de regras em algum lugar."

Eu balancei a cabeça e ri. "Eu tenho certeza que ela tem. Mas isso não importa. Nós vamos encontrar um jeito. Não há fodidamente maneira nenhuma que eu possa passar vinte e quatro horas completas sem falar com você."

Ela olhou para o relógio novamente antes de trancar os olhos comigo. Ela sorriu antes de se inclinar para baixo para colocar beijos suaves ao longo da minha mandíbula. "Nós temos cerca de vinte minutos," ela murmurou. "Seria uma pena perder um tempo valioso."

Eu fechei os meus olhos quando eu senti o meu corpo ganhar vida com o toque dela. Eu gemi e a empurrei de volta contra os travesseiros, correndo os meus lábios ao longo do seu pescoço enquanto minha mão mergulhava sob sua blusa. Ela arqueou contra mim quando eu comecei a liberar o botão de cima.

Minha cabeça estava gritando comigo, nos pedindo para esperar. Amanhã, nós nos casaríamos, e eu seria capaz de fazer amor com a minha _esposa_. Se eu pudesse resistir a ela por apenas algumas horas...

Mas então seus lábios se encontraram com os meus, e eu gemi quando a língua dela encontrou o seu caminho em minha boca. E então ela engatou o seu quadril em torno do meu, e eu pude sentir o calor irradiando do seu núcleo...

Resistência era fodidamente inútil.

"Oh, INFERNO, não!" A voz da Alice estava aumentando do lado de fora enquanto ela freneticamente batia na porta. "Saia fora desse quarto, Edward! Guarde isso para a lua-de-mel!"

Eu gemi e puxei a minha boca longe da Bella. "É 11:40, Alice. Você não pode me mandar de volta até antes da meia-noite."

"Eu vou dizer onde você vai levá-la na lua-de-mel! Não mexa comigo, caralho, Edward Cullen!"

Eu congelei.

"Você se esquece que eu sou uma agente de viagens," minha irmã me lembrou atrás da porta. "Essas coisas não são difíceis de descobrir. Computadores são invenções maravilhosas. Fique longe da noiva grávida com tesão! Você vai me agradecer quando você estiver transando com ela naquele hotel cinco estrelas em –"

"Tudo bem!" Eu rosnei alto. "Vá fodidamente embora e me deixe dar-lhe um beijo de boa noite. Eu posso pelo menos fazer isso?"

Bella gemeu e caiu para trás contra os travesseiros em derrota.

Eu a beijei suavemente enquanto fechei os botões da blusa dela. "Eu sei, baby. Mas apenas pense o quão incrível amanhã à noite vai ser."

"E você ainda não vai me contar para onde nós estamos indo?"

"Não," eu sorri. "Deixe-me surpreendê-la."

Ela suspirou e recostou-se contra o colchão. Eu a beijei uma última vez antes de descer da cama. Eu entreguei a ela o celular que estava no criado-mudo.

"Eu vou te mandar uma mensagem assim que Seth dormir," eu prometi. "Melhor colocá-lo no silencioso. Alice provavelmente vai estar escutando por detrás da porta.

Bella riu antes de puxar o cobertor sobre ela. "Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo, também."

Eu tinha acabado de ler a história de ninar de Seth e apagado a luz quando sua voz sussurrou na escuridão.

"Papai?"

"Hmm?"

"Eu sou um bom padrinho?"

Eu sorri quando sua cabeça se estabeleceu em meu peito. Eu o segurei ao meu lado. "Você é o _melhor_ ê tem me ajudado muito nessa semana. Você até me ajudou a escolher um hotel para a lua de mel, se lembra?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça contra o meu peito. "Mamãe vai gostar. E você vai me trazer um souv... qual é a palavra?"

"Souvenir," eu sorri. "E sim, eu prometo te trazer um."

"E vocês vão ligar?" Sua voz sussurrou trêmula enquanto sua mão apertou a minha.

"Toda noite," eu prometi. "Eu tenho que ler a sua história para você, não tenho? E Mamãe não vai ser capaz de dormir sem te dizer boa noite. Nós vamos ligar todas as noites, eu prometo."

Ele ficou em silêncio, e eu pensei que ele tinha adormecido até que ele sussurrou, "E vocês vão vir me buscar em duas semanas?"

Assustado, eu virei de lado e encontrei o rosto de Seth sob o brilho do luar. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e cheios de lágrimas não derramadas.

"Seth, o que há de errado?" Eu sussurrei urgentemente. Seu aperto aumentou em minha mão.

"A última vez que a mamãe foi embora, ela não veio me ver por um longo tempo."

Bella e eu estávamos ansiosos pela nossa viagem, mas ambos admitimos que nós odiávamos deixar Seth para trás, mesmo que fosse só por algumas semanas. Eu me senti envergonhado quando eu percebi que nós nunca discutimos como a separação poderia afetá-lo. Seth amava a Florida porque isso significava passar um tempo com Renee e Phil, mas, obviamente, ele também se lembrava dos meses que ele passou lá –sem sua mãe – quando ela estava tentando fazer a vida para eles em Seattle.

"Seth, me escute."

Ele virou a cabeça para mim e deitou-se contra o seu travesseiro. Eu olhei para o seu rosto bonito e tentei descobrir uma maneira de acalmar o seu medo.

"Espere," eu disse quando eu liguei a luz de cabeceira e pulei para fora da cama. "Eu tenho uma ideia. Venha comigo." Eu o peguei pela mão e o levei a descer as escadas escuras, indo para o escritório de Esme. Eu examinei a sala antes de finalmente estabelecer os meus olhos no quadro de cortiça acima da mesa dela. Eu peguei o que precisava e o levei para o sofá contra a parede. Nós nos sentamos nas almofadas enquanto eu folheava o calendário de parede.

"Esse é um calendário," eu expliquei. "Você sabe que mês é?"

"Eu sei que amanhã é Dia dos Namorados," Seth observou.

"Certo. Então, estamos em fevereiro*. Eu peguei a caneta que eu trouxe da mesa de Esme e apontei para o número no calendário. "Esse é hoje. Bem, é depois da meia noite, então tecnicamente..." Seus olhos se estreitaram em confusão quando eu tropecei através da minha explicação. "Não importa... hoje é dia 13."

_*Nos EUA o Dia dos Namorados é comemorado no dia 14 de fevereiro._

Melhor manter isso simples.

"Agora, pegue esta caneta e coloque um grande X vermelho na caixa com o número 13."

Ele pegou a caneta e fez como o instruído.

"Bom trabalho. Agora, mamãe e eu vamos ficar fora por catorze dias." Eu peguei o meu dedo e contei os dias. "Nosso vôo vai chegar na Florida na noite do dia 28."

"Isso é um monte de dias," Seth sussurrou suavemente.

"Eu sei, mas vai ficar tudo bem," eu prometi a ele. "Toda noite, antes de você ir para a cama, eu quero que você pegue essa caneta e coloque um X no dia. Dessa forma, você pode acompanhar quantos dias faltam para virmos te buscar. Você consegue fazer isso?"

Seth assentiu lentamente. "Eu consigo fazer isso."

"Bom." Eu coloquei o calendário no sofá e o puxei para o meu colo. "Seth, eu te amo. Sua mamãe te ama. Sua irmãzinha que vai nascer te ama. E todos nós estaremos lá para te buscar no dia 28. Eu prometo."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, e ele pareceu contente com essa promessa.

"E vocês vão me trazer um… souvenir?" Ele sorriu, animado por ter se lembrado como se pronunciava a palavra.

"Pode apostar," eu sorri orgulhoso.

"Isso é contra as regras," Bella riu baixinho ao telefone. Eu podia imaginar a cabeça dela enterrada embaixo das cobertas, longe dos ouvidos curiosos da minha irmã.

"Eu não me importo. Eu precisava ouvir sua voz."

"Eu também," ela sussurrou. "Eu estava começando a pensar que você tinha caído no sono."

"Eu tive que passar algum tempo de qualidade com o nosso filho. Ele estava mais preocupado com a nossa lua-de-mel do que nós imaginávamos, baby. A separação vai ser difícil para ele."

Eu ouvi a respiração dela acelerar. "Ele está bem?"

"Eu acho que sim. Ele está dormindo agora. Eu dei a ele um calendário para que ele pudesse contar os dias até nós voltarmos."

"Eu não tinha ideia de que ele estava preocupado com isso," ela suspirou. "Você é um pai tão bom, Edward. Nossos filhos são tão sortudos."

"Eu sou o sortudo," eu sussurrei, minha voz embargada com emoção. "Bella, eu não posso nem colocar em palavras o quanto você e os nossos filhos significam para mim..."

"Shh," ela murmurou. "Você vai me fazer chorar. Guarde isso para os votos, baby. Eu mal posso esperar para ouvi-los."

"Eu mal posso esperar para dizer-los."

Nós conversamos por mais alguns minutos antes de nós dois estarmos bocejando e encorajando o outro para ir dormir.

"Grande dia amanhã," ela sussurrou alegremente. "Eu mal posso esperar."

"Eu mal posso esperar para ver você. Eu te amo Bella."

"Eu te amo também."

Depois de desligar, eu desliguei a lâmpada e puxei Seth contra o meu peito. Ele se aninhou contra mim e colocou a mão na minha bochecha. Seus roncos suaves me relaxaram, e em poucos minutos, eu estava dormindo, também.

* * *

**Nota da Carol**: o que vocês estão achando dos preparativos para o casamento? Fiquei morrendo de pena do Seth por ele estar com medo do Edward e a Bella não voltarem para buscar ele. O Edward foi incrível com a idéia do calendário não é? :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

**BPOV**

Na manhã seguinte, fui acordada por uma vibração em meu ouvido. Estendi a mão para o objeto ofensivo, e me levou um momento para perceber que era realmente o meu celular. Eu semicerrei meus olhos e percebi que era oito da manhã. Quem diabos estava me chamando tão cedo? Eu abri o telefone e tentei me concentrar na mensagem na tela.

_**Você vai ser minha esposa em quatro horas. Eu te amo.**_

De repente eu estava acordada. E tenho certeza de que eu estava sorrindo como uma idiota enquanto empurrei os botões do teclado.

_~ Três horas e 50 minutos, mas quem está contando? Eu também te amo._

Saí da cama e fui ao banheiro. Eu tinha acabado de ligar a água do chuveiro quando meu celular tocou. Sorri para o nome no identificador de chamadas antes de responder.

"Bom dia, bonito."

"Quem é bonito?" Seth riu da outra extremidade.

Eu ri quando desliguei a água. "Você é. Isso significa que você é bonito. Bom dia, querido. Você teve uma boa noite com o papai?"

"Sim", Seth respondeu e depois me contou a história sobre o calendário que ele e Edward haviam roubado do escritório de Esme. Eu poderia dizer que o pequeno projeto aliviou os temores de Seth, e eu mais uma vez fui lembrada de quanta sorte eu tinha por me casar com este homem.

"Isso é ótimo, querido. Vamos ligar todas as noites. Eu prometo."

Seth continuou a tagarelar sobre suas panquecas, seus deveres como padrinho, e o smoking desconfortável que tia Alice o tinha feito experimentar "um zilhão de vezes." Depois de tudo isso, eu podia ouvir um Edward impaciente no fundo pedindo o telefone.

"Papai quer falar com você. Acho que ele sente sua falta", Seth riu.

"Eu ouvi", eu sorri. "Deixe-me falar com ele."

Cinco segundos depois, ouvi a voz aveludada do meu futuro marido do outro lado do telefone. Era absolutamente ridículo que eu tinha borboletas no estômago, mas elas estavam lá – vibrando e deixando-me completamente atordoada com a antecipação.

"Ok, essa foi última noite que passamos um sem o outro."

Eu não podia deixar de rir. "Eu não poderia concordar mais. Como você dormiu?"

"Como um bebê," Edward respondeu. "E você?"

"Muito bem, até que alguém me acordou às oito da manhã. Por que vocês estão acordados tão cedo?"

"É sábado, Bella. Pode ser o dia do nosso casamento, mas para o padrinho, desenhos animados vêm em primeiro lugar. Estamos tomando café da manhã. Esme tem uma bandeja preparada para você desde que, obviamente, servirão o seu café da manhã no quarto, devido a preocupação da minha irmã com as estúpidas superstições de casamento."

Com a menção de comida, meu estômago roncou. "Isso soa como o céu. De repente estou morrendo de fome."

Edward riu levemente. "Essa nossa garotinha deve estar com fome. Gostaria de poder levar o café na cama."

"Venha para cá", sussurrei animadamente.

"Sem chance!" A voz de Alice gritou ao telefone. Revirei os olhos, exasperada.

"Alice disse bom dia. Ela está, literalmente, sentada no meu colo, enquanto eu como minhas panquecas. Eu não acho que ela confia em mim."

Eu ri da visão e continuei falando até que ouvi uma batida suave na porta do quarto. Com o telefone em meu ouvido, eu abri a porta para encontrar minha mãe e Seth, com uma bandeja de café na mão. O cheiro de muffins da Esme flutuava no ar, e eu estava instantaneamente voraz.

"Tenho que ir querido. Duas pessoas maravilhosas simplesmente apareceram na minha porta com comida. Acho que vou beijá-las." Fiz um gesto para entrarem e chutei a porta para fechá-la. Minha mãe levou a bandeja até a cômoda enquanto Seth pulou na cama e entrou debaixo das cobertas.

Edward riu. "Vá alimentar minha filha. Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo", eu sorri quando desliguei o telefone.

Passei a hora seguinte, sentada na cama e tomando café da manhã com minha mãe e meu filho. Foi relaxante e calmo – não o que você espera quando está a três horas de distância de descer uma escada traiçoeira. Talvez fosse o conhecimento de que eu estaria usando sapatilhas que me deixariam à vontade. Ou, talvez, era o fato de que eu estava casando com o homem mais incrível do mundo na frente de toda a nossa família que estava me mantendo calma. De qualquer maneira, eu estava longe de ser uma noiva nervosa. Eu nunca tinha estado mais contente do que estava naquele momento. Concentrei-me nos sorrisos encantados que me cercava enquanto minha mãe nos contou histórias sobre seu casamento com Phil, e Seth ouviu atentamente quando ela descreveu a importância do padrinho. Nós rimos muito, choramos um pouco, e eu constantemente abracei o meu filho.

_A separação na lua de mel vai ser difícil para a mamãe também._

De repente, Alice estoura através das portas – e só assim – a minha manhã relaxante acabou.

"Todo mundo fora!" Exclamou enquanto segurava meus braços e me puxava para fora da cama. "Meu Deus, você não tomou banho ainda?" Eu balancei a cabeça em negativa quando ela me empurrou para o banheiro. "Eu só tenho..." Ela olhou para o relógio, "... três horas para fazer você ficar linda! Trabalhe comigo aqui, Bella!"

Ela não me deu a chance de ficar ofendida por seu comentário enquanto me entregou uma toalha e apontou para o chuveiro. Ansiosa para estar fora de sua linha de fogo, eu alegremente obedeço. Infelizmente, ela me seguiu direto para o banheiro.

"Vou ajudar os meninos a se vestirem," Alice recitou o itinerário do dia como um guia turístico demente. "Isso não deve demorar muito. Então, eu vou colocar o meu vestido de dama de honra lindo de morrer..."

_É claro que ela acha que é lindo. Ela escolheu._

Tirei a camisola e entrei no chuveiro. Suspirei de alívio quando a água quente tomou conta de mim.

"... E depois Renee e eu vamos fazer a sua maquiagem e cabelo", Alice continuou seu discurso. "E então eu vou fazer uma verificação final de tudo no térreo. Você vai adorar a maneira como decoramos a sala de estar, por sinal. É simples, mas bonito, assim como você pediu..."

Fechei os olhos, rezando para a água correndo de alguma forma me ensurdecer – apenas por alguns minutos. Eu estava tão orgulhosa de mim mesmo por manter a calma durante todo este processo. Mas agora – enquanto escutei a minha melhor amiga balbuciar uma e outra vez – eu estava pensando seriamente em pedir a Carlisle um Xanax. Nunca tomando fôlego, Alice continuou a detalhar cada momento do nosso dia, e eu sintonizei minha mente em recitar os meus votos de casamento na minha cabeça.

"Bella, você está ouvindo?"

"Não!" Gritei enquanto passei o xampu no meu cabelo. "Vá embora."

Eu podia ouvir seu suspiro exasperado. "Tudo bem. Ah, e há um presente em sua cama. Por favor me prometa que vai manter uma mente aberta e pelo menos considerá-los?"

"O que é?" Eu perguntei, curiosa.

"Você vai ver!" Ela cantarolou enquanto fechou a porta atrás dela. Suspirei de alívio quando eu estava sob o jato de apenas mais alguns minutos, permitindo que a água quente relaxasse os músculos tensos. Se alguém não mantê-la longe de mim, eu iria exigir seriamente uma massagem antes de caminhar pelo corredor.

Depois de terminar meu banho e escovar os dentes, eu envolvi minha cabeça em uma toalha e meu corpo com um robe antes de voltar para o quarto. Assim como prometido, uma caixa estava em cima da cama. Um bilhete estava anexado – escrito na caligrafia elegante de Alice – exibindo cinco pequenas palavras.

Tente por mim. Por favor?

Curiosa, eu levantei a tampa para a caixa para encontrar o par mais letal de saltos foda-me que eu já vi em toda minha vida. Os sapatos eram muito altos, eu acho. Branco cegante e imaculado. Mas eu não conseguia me concentrar na beleza do sapato.

Eu poderia me concentrar apenas nos 15 centímetros do calcanhar à sola.

"Sua tia Alice oficialmente perdeu a cabeça", sussurrei para minha barrida de bebê enquanto joguei os sapatos ofensivos e altamente perigosos para o canto do quarto.

"Eu tentei dizer a ela", Esme riu enquanto ela e minha mãe entraram no quarto. "Você sabe como é Alice e sapatos."

"Quanto maior, melhor..." Eu suspirei dramaticamente, e todos nós estouramos em risadas.

"Esqueça as armadilhas da morte. Suas sapatilhas de balé são adoráveis ", Renee arrulhou. Ela olhou para Esme, e acenaram uma para a outra antes de cada uma delas me puxar para a cama. "Sente-se. Nós temos alguns presentes para a noiva."

"Oh, não. Você vai me fazer chorar."

"Provavelmente", Esme admitiu com um sorriso tímido. "Mas nós vamos chorar também. Justo o suficiente? Isso é importante, Bella. Tradições devem ser acolhidas, porque se não, Alice vai matar a todos nós."

"Tudo bem", eu sussurrei, me preparando para lágrimas e ficando feliz que ainda tinha de aplicar a maquiagem.

"Além disso, essas tradições são divertidas. Ok, então algo velho..." Renee me presenteou com uma pequena caixa de joias. Abri a tampa para encontrar um par de brincos de pérola em forma de lágrima. Eu engasguei com sua beleza simples.

"Eles eram da sua vovó Swan", explicou Renee calmamente. "Era muito importante para ela que você os tivesse em seu dia do casamento. Você pode passá-los para a sua filha, um dia."

"Eles são tão bonitos", murmurei, tocando-os levemente. "Eu os amo. Obrigada."

"Algo emprestado", Esme sorriu, me deu uma presilha de pente de cabelo de prata. Parecia ser uma antiguidade. "Eu ouvi dizer que você reclamou do véu, então pensei que talvez você prefira ir sem o véu e usar isso? Está na nossa família há anos. Ele pertencia à mãe de Carlisle."

Eu tinha lutado com o véu por dias, nunca amando o jeito que parecia com o meu vestido. Nós tentamos isso com o meu cabelo preto. Nós tentamos isso com o meu cabelo solto em ondas suaves. Eu não tinha ficado satisfeita. Esta era à solução perfeita.

"Eu amei isso, e ficaria honrada em usá-lo. Obrigada."

"Algo azul foi difícil", Renee admitiu com um sorriso enquanto puxou a caixa embrulhada para fora da sacola. "Alice realmente não queria o clichê da liga, como você sabe. Então decidimos fazer deste um presente para a noite de núpcias." Eu abri a caixa para encontrar uma linda lingerie azul pastel. Eu gentilmente toquei o tecido. Ela era tão bonita. Eu imaginava surpreendendo meu novo marido com esta camisola, e imediatamente senti meu rosto corar de vergonha.

"E algo novo..." Esme me entregou outra caixa de joias. Esta caixa era quadrada e muito maior do que a caixa brinco. "Este é realmente um presente de Edward e Seth."

Eu abri a caixa para encontrar uma muito delicada de pulseira de prata esterlina. Eu segurei minha respiração enquanto tirei o bracelete da caixa e a examinei de perto.

"Tanto amor foi para escolher estes pingentes. O pingente do piano, é claro, foi selecionado por Seth. Ele disse que sabia que na primeira vez que tocou deixou você feliz. O símbolo do brasão dos Cullen é de Esme e Carlisle, porque eles querem que você saiba o quanto vocês são amados e acolhidos em sua família. As sapatilhas são de seu pai e minha, porque vamos sempre lembrar de você como nossa pequena bailarina. O coração de cristal é de Edward e sim, é de verdade – e não, eu não vou dizer quanto custou porque iria confundir sua mente – mas ele o escolheu para que você possa levar seu coração com você, não importa onde você vá," a voz de Renée parou com a emoção que ela sufocou os soluços silenciosos, "... e o chocalho de prata minúsculo .. é para simbolizar o bebê."

E com essa última revelação, nós três irrompemos em lágrimas.

**EPDV**

"Fique quieto!" Alice grunhiu enquanto ela continuava endireitar a minha gravata. Eu exalei um suspiro exasperado.

"Ele não vai ficar reto, Alice."

"Quer apostar?"

Revirei os olhos. "Você sempre foi obsessiva compulsiva? Porque se assim for, eu poderia encaminhá-la para alguém. Um profissional que é altamente treinado para lidar com tais fodidas tendências loucas como prender a minha gravata pela milionésima vez. Há ajuda lá fora, pequena irmã. Abrace-a."

"Você é tão impaciente", ela fez uma careta.

Eu gemi quando ela me virou para o espelho para me permitir me ver pela primeira vez. Eu tinha que admitir. A duende sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Eu não parecia muito ruim.

"Eu discordo", eu disse enquanto me virei para beijar sua bochecha. "Eu acho que tenho sido muito paciente. Eu não disse para você ir se foder nenhuma vez esta manhã."

"Um milagre", ela sorriu quando apontou para o espelho. "Então, você gostou?"

"Eu gostei", sorri olhando o meu reflexo uma última vez. "Eu realmente amo você, Alice. Obrigado por tudo que você fez."

Seu sorriso deslumbrante dissolveu em um olhar de reflexão séria. "Você sabe o quanto eu te amo, não sabe? O quanto sempre te amei – mesmo quando não estávamos tão próximo como nós estamos agora?"

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado do rosto. "Eu também te amo. E eu sinto muito por não ter sido o melhor irmão para você. Prometo corrigir isso."

Ela colocou as mãos pequenas em cima das minhas. "Não há nada para corrigir. Você estava apenas vivendo a sua vida."

Eu balancei a cabeça em desacordo. "Eu estava apenas flutuando pela vida, Alice. Eu não estava vivendo. Somente depois que eu a conheci."

Eu não tenho que chamar Bella pelo nome. Alice compreendeu perfeitamente. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e eu inalei uma respiração profunda, tentando conter minhas emoções. Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Não, eu não vou chorar. Ainda não. Tenho muito, o que fazer..." Ela beijou meu rosto e me abraçou. "Eu achei que você gostaria de deixar Seth pronto? Uma coisa de pai e filho?"

Meu sorriso deve ter respondido sua pergunta, e ela me puxou junto ao quarto de Emmett onde todos os homens – incluindo o meu homenzinho – se reuniram, aguardando as instruções de Alice. Após examinar cada detalhe de seus ternos, Alice acenou com a satisfação antes de mandar todos descerem.

"Todo mundo está com medo da tia Alice", Seth riu quando pulou em cima da cama e começou a brincar com controle remoto. Ele colocou no canal da Cartoon Network, eu ri quando apontei para o saco de roupa.

"Não fique muito tempo confortável. Vista-se amigo."

Seth fez uma cara relutante, mas rapidamente começou a tirar seu moletom e jeans. Ele permaneceu perfeitamente imóvel, enquanto o ajudei a colocar sua camisa e calças. Graças a vários acessórios de Alice, o pequeno smoking cabe perfeitamente. Eu preguei a flor da lapela do seu terno, e então ele deu um passo para trás para admirar-se no espelho.

"Eu acho que preciso de sapatos", ele murmurou para seu reflexo.

"Você precisa", sussurrei em reverência enquanto olhava para o meu filho. Vê-lo neste smoking em miniatura era quase tão esmagador para mim, então abstendo-me de chorar, eu bati algumas fotos dele com o meu telefone. Eu nunca, nunca queria esquecer este momento.

"Vamos enviar uma foto para a mamãe?"

"Essa é uma boa ideia", sorri enquanto tentava obter um controle sobre as minhas emoções. Eu estava começando a me perguntar se os hormônios da gravidez podem afetar os pais, também. Eu nunca estive tão emocional na minha vida.

"Onde está o livro?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa.

"Bem aqui", Seth pegou o livro da mesa de cabeceira e colocou-o no bolso interior. Ainda bem que o livro é pequeno.

"Onde está o anel?" Ele perguntou animadamente. Este era seu dever favorito como padrinho – e o que mais deixou a sua mãe nervosa.

"Bem aqui", eu respondi enquanto puxei a caixinha do bolso, colocando no dele. "Agora, lembre-se..."

"Eu sei, eu sei", Seth interrompido. "Não tirar a caixa do meu bolso, até o tio Em falar."

Eu não pude deixar de rir. "É isso aí."

"Vocês dois estão perfeitos!" Alice gritou da porta. "Agora desçam! Está na hora..." Sua voz cantarolou as últimas palavras enquanto ela flutuava pelo corredor, e minha respiração acelerou.

Puta merda. Isso realmente estava acontecendo.

Meu coração começou a bater rapidamente no meu peito. Seth, sentindo a minha mudança de humor, e agarrou minha mão com força na sua.

"Você precisa de meias mais grossas?" Ele perguntou com preocupação quando me puxou para a porta.

Sua pergunta absurda me ofereceu um momento de clareza, e eu senti a minha ansiedade diminuir à medida que eu tentei ver o sentido de suas palavras.

"Meias mais grossas?"

Seth assentiu enquanto me puxou para baixo as escadas. "Tio Em disse que você pode ter os pés frios. Você estava fazendo uma careta. Então, eu pensei que você poderia estar com frio."

Eu ri alto enquanto fizemos nosso caminho descendo as escadas, mas minha diversão se transformou em espanto quando examinei a cena antes de mim. Flores adornavam cada superfície plana da sala, mas o efeito não era opressor. Na verdade o estilo Alice era perfeito. Emmett estava esperando debaixo de um arco, intricadamente entrelaçados com hera, que estava de pé orgulhosamente no canto da sala. Nossas famílias já estavam sentadas, e eu estava feliz de ver que a tradição do "lado da noiva/lado do noivo" tinha sido dispensado por todos os nossos convidados. Esme e Renée estavam sentadas lado a lado, de mãos dadas e soluçando em lenços de papel. Carlisle e Phil estavam sentados nas cadeiras do lado delas, olhando em volta timidamente e ficando longe de suas esposas emocionais. Nós mantivemos a lista de convidados pequena – apenas família e alguns amigos selecionados – e Jasper conduziu o restante de nossos convidados para os seus lugares. Fiquei satisfeito de ver que Dacy – amiga de Bella do clube – tinha feito a viagem. E sentado duas fileiras atrás dela estava Billy Black. Seth soltou minha mão e correu para os braços de Billy à espera.

"Não faça essa cara," Alice sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Ele é avô de Seth, lembra?"

Eu me lembrava.

Emmett apertou sua mão no meu ombro. "Você está pronto, irmão mais velho?"

"Eu estou tão pronto", eu disse com firmeza, porque não havia palavras mais verdadeiras do que essas. Olhei para o padrinho. "Espere. Onde está Seth?"

Emmett sorriu e apontou para o canto da sala. Seth estava sentado no banco do piano, sorrindo para mim. Jasper caminhou em direção ao piano e posicionou seu pé direito no pedal já que Seth era incapaz de alcançar. Meu lindo filho talentoso começou a tocar uma melodia suave que provavelmente tinha um nome, mas eu não estava em condições de lembrar. Eu estava completamente sem palavras, enquanto as lágrimas fluíam livremente de olhos. Eu estava impotente para detê-los. Tentei me concentrar em como minha linda irmã linda fez seu caminho ao longo das escadas e no corredor. Ela parou ao meu lado, sorriu docemente, e me beijou na bochecha antes de levantar seus pequenos dedos e enxugar as lágrimas do meu rosto. Ela tomou seu lugar no altar enquanto a atenção de todos se voltou para a escada.

O dedos de Seth se arrastaram ao longo do piano com as notas de abertura de "Here Comes the Bride (Lá Vem a Noiva)". Eu inalei e exalei, lenta e profundamente, desejando permanecer calmo e composto. Eu não estava nervoso. Nem um pouco. Eu estava completamente sobrecarregado com felicidade. Em um pequeno momento, Bella ia ser minha esposa. Seth é meu filho. E nós vamos ter um bebê. Nós éramos uma família. Todos esses acontecimentos surpreendentes deixariam a maioria dos homens nervosos e hesitantes. Mas eu não. Minha vida estava completa. Uma onda de contentamento inundado minhas veias quando suspiros pequenos estouraram em todo o pequeno grupo de convidados. Um flash de branco começou a fazer a descida pelas escadas, e, assim como o anjo que apareceu em um sonho, minha linda Bella apareceu no braço de seu pai.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus do outro lado, e eles nunca deixaram meu rosto enquanto ela fez seu caminho até o altar. Seu sorriso era de tirar o fôlego. Seu vestido era lindo. Seu cabelo pendia de seus ombros em ondas. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ela era a perfeição, e eu não podia acreditar que ela era minha.

"Quem dá esta mulher a este homem?" Emmett perguntou.

Charlie beijou sua bochecha antes de colocar a mão na minha. "Nossas famílias dão essa mulher e esse homem um para o outro."

E com essas simples palavras, Bella e eu – juntamente com o resto da nossa família – começamos a chorar.

Seth ficou entre nós, agarrando cada uma de nossas mãos. "Por que todos estão chorando? Isto era para ser um dia feliz."

A multidão riu levemente através de seus soluços enquanto Bella e eu sorrimos orgulhosamente para baixo, para o nosso filho.

"Esse _é_ um dia feliz", eu sussurrei.

"O mais feliz", Bella concordou com um sorriso enquanto ela cuidadosamente limpou as lágrimas do meu rosto.

**Emmett PDV**

Eu nunca fui um bastardo emocional. Mas, caramba, todo o choro aqui estava me atingindo. Limpei a garganta e tentei piscar através de minhas próprias fodidas lágrimas enquanto tentei focar as palavras exibidas na página diante de mim.

A propósito, torna-me um ministro ordenado não tinha feito nada para o meu vocabulário. Eu ainda xingava como um marinheiro.

"Tio Em?" Meu sobrinho me olhou. Porra, esse garoto era bonito.

"Sim?"

"Vamos fazer isso", ele sorriu quando tomou o seu lugar ao lado de Edward. Notei a dama de honra estava me dando um olhar mortal. Eu estava aparentemente fora da programação.

Oh, sim, eu esqueci que estava no comando da coisa.

"Oh. Certo."

Limpei a garganta mais uma vez.

"Bem-vindo famílias e amigos. Nós nos reunimos aqui hoje para celebrar o casamento de Edward e Bella. Vocês vieram aqui para compartilhar esse compromisso que eles fizeram um ao outro, para oferecer o seu amor e apoio a esta união, e permitir-lhes começar sua vida conjugal rodeado pelas pessoas mais queridas e mais importante para eles.

O casamento é talvez a maior aventura de relações humanas. Nenhuma cerimônia pode criar o seu casamento, só você pode fazer isso – através do amor e paciência, através da dedicação e perseverança; através de falar e ouvir, ajudar e apoiar e acreditar em si, através da ternura e do riso, através do aprender a perdoar, aprendendo a apreciar suas diferenças e aprendendo a fazer as coisas importantes, e deixar o resto ir. O que esta cerimônia pode fazer, é testemunhar e afirmar a escolha que vocês fizeram de ficar juntos, como uma família, enquanto os dois viverem."

Notei as mãos ligadas. "Umm... eu ia pedir-lhe para unir as mãos, mas já fizeram isso, então..." Edward e Bella rimam quando eu virei a página, tentando encontrar a próxima seção da cerimônia em meu livro.

"Edward, você aceita esta mulher para ser sua esposa?"

Olhos de meu irmão nunca deixaram o rosto de sua noiva enquanto ele sussurrou, "Eu aceito."

"E, Bella, você aceita este homem para ser seu marido?"

Seus olhos se fecharam brevemente enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Edward gentilmente enxugou as lágrimas com os dedos.

"Eu aceito."

"Como se houvesse qualquer dúvida", eu murmurei em voz alta, e todos riram. Todos, isto é, exceto minha mãe – que estava lançando punhais para mim com os olhos, mantendo um lenço contra seu nariz.

Eu limpei minha garganta nervosamente.

"Desculpe," eu murmurei. "Agora, Edward e Bella escreveram votos um para o outro. Nós provavelmente devemos passar outra caixa de lenços, porque isso provavelmente vai ficar confuso..."

Charlie e Phil já tinham percebido, e já estavam passando as caixas de lenços de papel. Renee e Esme já estavam chorando incontrolavelmente na primeira fila, braços em torno de si.

Meu irmão e irmã – porque isso é o que ela é hoje – estavam alheios a tudo isso. Eles só continuaram olhando fixamente para os olhos do outro, completamente perdidos.

"Edward, por favor, recite os votos que você escreveu para Bella."

Edward limpou a garganta, e vi como ele tentou obter o controle de suas emoções. Bella continuou enxugando as lágrimas de suas bochechas com os dedos. Eles sorriram docemente um para o outro, e se isso tivesse sido qualquer outro casal ali, eu provavelmente teria rido, porque não havia nenhuma maneira de duas pessoas poderem ser assim uma com a outra. Mas este era o meu irmão, e ele amava essa garota mais do que qualquer coisa no planeta. Não havia maior verdade, e eu sabia disso.

"Minha Bella," Edward sussurrou quando levou a mão dela que estava enrolada em torno de seu rosto e colocou-a contra seus lábios. "Eu trabalhei nestes votos por semanas, tentando fazê-los direito, porque eles são tão importantes que eu quero que todos saibam o que você significa para mim – quão essencial você é na minha existência – por isso era essencial que eu fizesse isso direito. Mas eu lutei com isso, porque nada parecia certo. Só que não havia palavras suficientes para descrever adequadamente o quanto eu te amo. Então eu espero que esteja tudo bem, mas eu usei um de seus livros favoritos para a inspiração."

Eu assisti a expressão de surpresa de Bella enquanto Seth puxou um pequeno livro de bolso e entregou a Edward. Eu não podia ver o título, mas, obviamente, Bella reconheceu, porque a noiva começou a soluçar. Edward sorriu e beijou sua testa antes de abrir a página marcada.

_"Quando você estiver em perigo,_

_Eu vou segurar você, assim você estará seguro._

_Quando você estiver preocupado,_

_Vou assegurar-lhe que está tudo bem._

_Quando você estiver perdido na noite,_

_Eu serei a sua luz e lhe mostrarei o caminho._

_Quando você ficar surdo,_

_Eu serei seus ouvidos._

_Quando você ficar cego,_

_Eu serei seus olhos._

_Quando você estiver triste,_

_Eu estarei lá para animá-lo._

_Quando você desistir,_

_Eu serei sua esperança e eu vou carregá-lo._

_Em seu leito de morte, eu ainda vou estar ao seu lado tão forte como nunca._

_E quando você perguntar por que eu fiz essas coisas que fiz por você,_

_Eu vou responder que não havia nenhuma razão, exceto que eu te amo._

_Tudo o que eu vou pedir é que você espere por mim nos portões,_

_Eu estarei bem atrás de você, porque eu te amo."_

"Esse é o poema que você leu para mim naquela primeira noite. Eu não posso acreditar que você se lembra," Bella sussurrou através de seu choro.

"Lembro-me de tudo sobre nós", Edward murmurou suavemente enquanto colocou as duas mãos no seu rosto. Ela estava tremendo, se esforçando para se acalmar, mas falhando miseravelmente. "Você se lembra do que disse depois que eu li isso?"

Ela fungou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu disse que não parecia possível – amar alguém tanto assim."

"E o que foi que eu disse?"

Seu sorriso era bonito. "Você disse que você poderia imaginar amar alguém tanto assim. E então você me beijou pela primeira vez..."

Edward beijou sua testa antes de unir suas mãos com a dela. "Você, Seth, e nosso bebê são a minha vida agora, eu prometo que vou amá-lo – todos os dias – pelo resto de nossas vidas. Eu prometo ser um bom pai para os nossos filhos. Eu prometo dançar com você, a qualquer hora que você quiser..." Edward voltou sua atenção para Charlie, e um pequeno sorriso passou entre eles. "... E eu rezo para que você sempre olhe para mim assim como você está me olhando agora. Eu não mereço isso, mas posso ver o quanto você me ama e como você está feliz hoje. E eu quero torná-la tão feliz pelo resto de nossas vidas. "

Ele mais uma vez trouxe a ponta dos dedos até os lábios e beijou-os suavemente. Ele há muito tempo desistiu de enxugar as lágrimas do rosto. Era inútil tentar.

"E eu quero dizer algo para Seth," Edward sussurrou quando se virou para o menino. Vi meu irmão se ajoelhar para que ele pudesse estar ao nível dos olhos com seu filho.

"Eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo, Seth. E prometo ser um bom pai para você. Eu queria dar-lhe uma coisa..." Edward enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um bracelete pequeno. "Todos os garotos da nossa família tem um. Esse bracelete tem o brasão da família Cullen sobre ele. Você não tem que usá-lo agora se você não quiser, mas eu quero que você o tenha."

"Isso é legal! O que é um brasão?" Seth perguntou animadamente enquanto ele examinava o bracelete.

"É um símbolo da família", Edward explicou calmamente. "Veja, o leão significa que somos corajosos. A mão mostra que somos fiéis e verdadeiros com a nossa palavra. Os cantos, ou o escudo, significa que somos protetores. E o trevo significa que sempre seremos uma família."

"Eu posso usá-lo?" Seth perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

"Absolutamente", Edward sussurrou. "Você é um dos caras desta família agora. Você merece um."

Como se nossas mães já não estivessem chorando. Neste ponto, até mesmo os nossos pais choravam.

E talvez o ministro.

"Será que você coloca ele em mim?"

Com um sorriso, Edward levantou a manga da jaqueta de Seth e colocou o bracelete em seu pulso. Os dedos de Seth deslizaram sobre o brasão.

"Isso é legal", ele sussurrou. "Obrigado, papai."

"Obrigado", Edward murmurou. "Eu amo você, Seth."

"Eu também te amo."

Edward voltou sua atenção para Bella enquanto encontrei a minha voz mais uma vez.

"Bella, por favor, recite os votos que você escreveu para Edward."

"Eu estou constantemente me lembrando apenas como eu sou sortuda. Obrigada por incluir ele em nossos votos." Ela sorriu e respirou fundo, lutando pela voz firme. Mas, em vez de recitar seus próprios votos, ela apontou para uma pulseira de prata em seu pulso. "E obrigada por isso. Eu amo isso porque é um lembrete de quão incrivelmente amada eu sou. E eu particularmente adorei o pingente que você escolheu para ele. Eu não acho que seja uma coincidência que você escolheu um coração. Você disse à minha mãe que o escolheu para que eu pudesse levar o seu coração comigo onde quer que eu vá..."

Eu ouvi um pequeno suspiro de Alice. E então, as duas meninas sorriram uma para a outra enquanto ofereceu um pedaço de papel à Bella.

"É assustador como estamos conectados. Veja, eu trapaceei um pouco, também. Eu não poderia colocar em palavras o que queria dizer, também. Então, eu comecei a procurar algo que pudesse ajudar... uma música ou um poema. E eu encontrei isso..." a voz de Bella era apenas um sussurro, mas foi atado com adoração quando ela começou a ler.

"_Eu carrego seu coração comigo; eu o carrego em meu coração_

_Eu nunca estou sem ele, aonde quer que eu vá, você vai comigo, querido_

_E o que quer que seja feito, é somente por mim é seu feito, meu querido_

_Eu não temo nenhum destino pois você é meu destino, meu amado_

_Eu não quero nenhum mundo pois você é meu mundo, minha verdade_

_E você é o significado da lua e o que o sol sempre cantará é você_

_Aqui está o segredo mais profundo que ninguém sabe_

_Aqui está a raiz da raiz e o botão do botão_

_E o céu do céu de uma árvore chamada vida;_

_A qual fica mais alta do que a alma pode esperar ou que a mente pode esconder_

_E esta é a maravilha que mantêm as estrelas separadas_

_Eu carrego seu coração, eu o carrego em meu coração."_

Vi meu irmão abaixar a cabeça em sinal de reverência – como se ele estivesse adorando o templo mais sagrado.

"Eu te amo mais do que jamais pensei ser possível," Bella sussurrou. "Você é realmente o homem dos meus sonhos. Só o fato de você se lembrar desse poema mostra quão sortuda eu sou. E você é um pai maravilhoso. Nosso filho é tão abençoado por ter você em sua vida. Você aceitou-o, sem dúvidas e você o ama tão completamente. Nosso bebê, e nossos futuros bebês, vão ter muita sorte de ter você como pai. e eu estou muito, muito feliz de ter você como meu marido. Obrigada por nos amar, e eu prometo ser uma boa esposa para você e uma boa mãe para os nossos filhos. Eu não quero nada mais do que fazer você feliz todos os dias pelo resto de nossas vidas."

Bella ficou em silêncio enquanto ela limpava as lágrimas de meu irmão de seu rosto. Eu limpei minha garganta, piscando para fora as minhas próprias lágrimas traidoras.

"Posso ter as alianças, por favor?"

Assenti para Seth quando ele enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou a aliança de Bella. Alice ofereceu o anel de Edward para Bella. Eu vi enquanto meu irmão colocou a aliança em seu dedo.

"Com este anel, eu te desposo." Ele ergueu a mão e suavemente beijou a aliança.

"Com este anel, eu te desposo," Bella repetiu quando colocou a aliança de ouro no dedo. Ambos se inclinaram para beijar, mas eu limpei minha garganta ruidosamente.

"Espere! Eu não terminei." Os convidados riram levemente enquanto Edward gemeu. Bella apenas riu e sorriu brilhantemente em meio às lágrimas. "Pelo poder do seu amor e compromisso, e o poder investido em mim, eu vos declaro marido e mulher! Agora você pode beijá-la!"

Fechei o livro em minhas mãos enquanto Edward puxou o rosto de Bella para perto do seu.

**BPDV**

O beijo foi muito gentil. Isso não corresponde os sentimentos avassaladores que estavam percorrendo meu corpo, e eu me pressionei mais contra ele. Eu não me importava que estávamos cercados pela nossa família e amigos. Eu não me importava que todos os olhos na sala estavam sobre nós.

Eu queria beijar o meu marido.

Ele gemeu baixinho, nossos lábios se tornando mais frenéticos, e eu podia sentir o sal de nossas lágrimas se juntando em nossos lábios.

Emmett limpou a garganta e sussurrou baixo para que só nós pudéssemos ouvir, "Guarde isso para a lua de mel, vocês dois. Droga..."

Fomos recebidos com uma explosão de aplausos quando finalmente nos afastamos e nos viramos para os nossos convidados. Descemos o corredor da sala de estar e Edward me puxou para o escritório de Carlisle. Eu ri quando ele bateu a porta fechada atrás de nós. Ele me pressionou contra a porta e me beijou avidamente.

"Você é minha esposa", ele sussurrou mais e mais, me beijando com mais paixão do que eu jamais imaginei ser possível.

"E você é o meu marido. Que eu amo muito," murmurei enquanto seus lábios acariciavam os meus. Sua boca viajou até o meu pescoço, e eu gemi baixinho enquanto ele beliscava a pele. Eu arqueei contra ele. Esse foi todo o incentivo que ele precisava enquanto se atrapalhou com o zíper do meu vestido.

"Temos convidados", eu ofeguei sem fôlego, mas não pude resistir de puxá-lo para perto de mim.

"Foda-se. Alice vai alimentá-los."

"Não, querido..." Eu murmurei, de alguma forma, encontrando a força para afastá-lo. Edward gemeu contra meus lábios antes de pressionar sua testa na minha. "Nós podemos fazer isso. Podemos esperar até hoje à noite..."

"Hoje à noite", Edward concordou com um grunhido. "Eu não posso esperar para fazer amor com minha esposa."

A maneira como ele disse "esposa" enviou uma emoção através de minhas veias, e eu não pude resistir em beijá-lo uma última vez antes de puxar meu marido relutantemente de volta para a sala de estar. Graças a Alice e Esme que planejaram tudo com precisão, os convidados já estavam comendo e bebendo e totalmente alheios ao fato de que tínhamos ido ao escritório de Carlisle.

Mantivemos a recepção simples. Sem brindes. Sem lançamento da liga que eu tinha esquecido de colocar na minha coxa. Apenas boa comida – preparada por Esme – e conversas agradáveis com nossos amigos e familiares. Fiquei emocionado ao ver Dacy, e nós nos abraçamos com entusiasmo antes dela pedir licença para correr para o banheiro, queixando-se de uma bexiga explodindo.

E foi assim que eu soube que Dacy estava grávida também.

O resto da tarde foi preenchido com risadas quando nos sentamos em volta da mesa e devoramos o que Esme fez. Nós cortamos o bolo, mas Edward disse que não podia suportar esfregar o bolo na minha cara quando eu estava tão bonita. Então, nós apenas alimentamos o outro em vez disso. Com um sorriso malicioso – e depois de verificar para ver se ninguém estava olhando – eu lambi o glacê de seus dedos.

"Você não tem ideia do quanto eu quero você agora", ele rosnou baixo em meu ouvido. Eu tremi de prazer quando seus lábios roçaram minha orelha.

Sim, seria um milagre se nós fizéssemos isso no hotel.

"É hora de Edward e Bella terem a primeira dança," Alice anunciou das escadas. Edward sorriu para mim quando ele me tomou pela mão e me puxou para o meio da sala de estar. "Come Away With Me" da Norah Jones flutuavam no ar enquanto ele me segurou firmemente em seus braços. As câmeras brilhavam, mas nós não percebemos as luzes. Estávamos muito consumidos em apenas olhar um para o outro. No final da música, Edward sussurrou que me amava antes de suavemente pressionar seus lábios nos meus.

"Minha vez", Seth puxou na parte inferior do casaco de Edward. Nós rimos enquanto Edward levantou Seth em seus braços. Com o nosso menino, situado entre nós, envolvemos os nossos braços ao redor um do outro e dançamos "Love Remains the Same" de Gavin Rossdale. Em poucos minutos, os olhos de Seth começaram a fechar e sua cabeça caiu sobre o ombro de Edward.

"Isso é o céu," Edward sussurrou quando deu um beijo nos cabelos de Seth. "As três pessoas mais importantes do meu mundo estão em meus braços. Eu sou um homem de sorte."

Continuamos dançando através de mais algumas músicas antes de Jasper se oferecer para levar Seth dos braços de Edward.

"Eu realmente odeio quebrar isso, mas a planejadora do casamento, disse que vocês dois têm que pegar um avião."

Edward gentilmente balançou Seth acordado antes de colocá-lo nos braços de Jazz. "Nós estamos saindo, amigo. Não se esqueça do nosso calendário. E seja um bom menino para Renee e Phil, ok?"

Seth passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Edward e apertou com força. "Quatorze dias."

"É isso mesmo," eu sussurrei. Eu puxei meu filho nos meus braços e o abracei com força. "Vamos ligar todas as noites. Você não vai ter tempo para sentir nossa falta."

Através de muitos abraços e lágrimas, eu disse adeus para o resto da nossa família antes de Edward me puxar para o Volvo. Jasper e Charlie já haviam carregado o carro com as nossas malas. Nós acenamos para a nossa família enquanto Edward lentamente tirou o carro da garagem.

"Você está pronto para sua surpresa, Sra. Cullen?"

Eu suspirei em contentamento quando o meu novo nome pela primeira vez. Ele levou a minha mão – agora adornada com seu anel de casamento – até os lábios e beijou suavemente.

"Eu estou _tão _pronta, Sr. Cullen."

* * *

Até pov Emmet rendeu o capítulo. Finalmente CASADOS :33 ~ Comentem e até quarta que vem.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

**BPOV **

Eu estava ficando chateada.

Hoje não deveria ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida? Hoje não é _meu_ dia? As noivas não deveriam ser tratadas como rainhas no dia do casamento? O noivo não deveria estar adorando, amando e disposto a conceder-lhe todos os seus desejos?

Se fosse pra ser assim, alguém aparentemente esqueceu-se de informar isso ao meu marido.

Edward ainda se recusava a me dizer para onde estávamos indo na nossa lua de mel, e isso estava começando me irritar seriamente.

Quando o nosso voo chegou a Atlanta, eu estava animada porque nós tínhamos uma parada de duas horas e minhas pernas estavam cansadas de estarem espremidas no avião. Claro, tínhamos tudo de primeira classe e os assentos são confortáveis, mas ainda assim… uma garota precisa esticar as pernas. E uma garota grávida precisava fazer xixi em um banheiro que não era do tamanho de uma lata de sardinha.

Então, sim, a parada foi bem acolhida.

Eu também tinha a esperança de que, finalmente, Edward me _diria_ o segredo. Estávamos caminhando em direção a nossa porta, e eu estava esticando o pescoço em direção à tela por cima do sinal da Delta Airlines, esperando pegar o vislumbre de um nome da cidade. Percebendo o meu objetivo, Edward tinha rapidamente me levando para tão longe quanto possível do sinal e me levou para uma área de estar vazia. Eu tinha deixado cair a minha bagagem de mão em derrota, assim quando ele se virou para mim, ele me deu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, e me beijou apaixonadamente. Eu estava ofegante e completamente imersa na sensação de seus lábios nos meus quando ele se afastou e me instruiu a colocar os fones de ouvido do meu iPod no meu ouvido. Eu estava agradecida do entorpecimento completo que o beijo me fez, e eu não tinha tido o bom senso de recusar seu pedido. Então, eu tinha perdido o anúncio, quando fomos chamados para a nossa porta, e Edward colocou as mãos sobre os meus olhos, enquanto caminhávamos pelo portão – que tinha o destino marcado.

Era tudo tão injusto.

"Você é tão impaciente, Bella." Ele sussurrou após prender o meu cinto de segurança em volta de mim. Ele beijou meu rosto suavemente antes de colocar o seu próprio cinto em volta da cintura.

"Eu odeio esses cintos de segurança", eu reclamei enquanto eu tentava ficar confortável.

"Mas você tem que usá-lo, meu amor", Edward murmurou quando ele beijou a minha mão. "Esse cinto é para proteger as minhas duas garotas favoritas de todo o mundo."

Hmph. Ele estava apenas sendo doce, porque ele sabia que eu estava muito chateada.

"Além disso, você pode desatar a coisa e subir no meu colo assim que a pequena luz se apagar. É uma viagem de quase dez horas para onde estamos indo, e eu quero segurar você em meus braços o tempo todo."

Dez horas? Minhas pernas e na bexiga choramingaram em desânimo.

Esperar. Dez horas? De Atlanta?

"Nós estamos indo para o exterior!" Eu gritei entusiasmada. Edward riu enquanto à cabeça de alguns passageiros viraram em minha direção.

Ele sorriu para as duas mulheres de idade sentadas no corredor em frente a nós. "Você vai ter que desculpar minha linda noiva. Nós estamos em nossa lua de mel, e eu estou recusando-me a dizer a ela o nosso destino. Mas eu só lhe dei uma pista."

Ele piscou para elas, e as mulheres desmaiaram, atirando-lhe sorrisos brilhantes e olhares adoradores. Eu revirei os olhos e levantei a proteção da janela.

Edward estava _quase_ rindo quando a voz do capitão lhe atrapalhou flutuando pelo interfone. Mas o riso do meu marido teve uma parada abrupta quando o piloto nos recebia a bordo e anunciou que estaríamos chegando em Roma, Itália, em cerca de dez horas.

"Porra…" Edward murmurou em derrota.

A única coisa que me impediu de invadir a cabine do piloto e o beijar na boca foi o fato de que eu tinha certeza de que isso era ilegal, e eu realmente, realmente queria ir para a Itália com meu incrível, bonito, sexy e maravilhoso marido.

Eu lhe lancei um sorriso triunfante.

"Sim, o nosso voo esta indo pra Roma…" seus lábios passaram suavemente pelo meu ouvido e eu tremi. "…mas nós não vamos nos _hospedar_ em Roma. Apenas passar."

Meus olhos se estreitaram em frustração. "Você está me levando a Roma, mas não vou conhecer a cidade?"

O sorriso de Edward era travesso, enquanto o avião fazia a sua ascensão para o ar. "Você vai conhecer um pouco. Nós vamos atravessar uma boa parte dela."

"Por que estamos dirigindo _através _de Roma?" Eu perguntei, completamente confusa.

Edward suspirou. "Porque temos que dirigir _por_ Roma para chegar a Volterra."

"Vol… o quê?"

"Pare de fazer perguntas. Você está estragando a surpresa", ele fez beicinho quando ele soltou o nosso cinto de segurança e me puxou para o seu colo. Eu ri e beijei o seu pescoço, assim que o comissário de bordo nos trouxe uma garrafa de champanhe – um presente das duas avós sentadas à nossa direita. Nenhum de nós teve a coragem de dizer a elas que eu não poderia desfrutar de seu presente. Então, nós apenas agradecemos-lhes, pois ambas se acomodaram para tirar um cochilo. Uma vez que elas estavam dormindo profundamente, Edward entregou a garrafa de volta para o atendente.

O voo foi silenciosamente sem intercorrências – exceto pelas minhas oito viagens ao banheiro minúsculo – e, depois de um tempo, Edward calmamente pediu por um cobertor ao atendente. Eu me enrolei em seu colo e coloquei a minha cabeça contra seu peito. Seus braços fortes vieram em volta de mim, e eu suspirei em um contentamento completo. Ele cantarolava uma canção no meu ouvido, e eu me senti cair no sono.

**EPOV**

Quando eu tinha dez anos de idade, eu tinha voado para Volterra, Itália, para o aniversário de Esme. Foi o local de nascimento de seus avós, e ela sempre quis visitar sua terra natal. Mesmo em uma idade tão jovem, eu tinha entendido o significado da viagem, e eu estava impressionado com a arquitetura e beleza da cidade. Quando nós voltamos para casa, eu disse à minha mãe que eu iria revisitar Volterra um dia, quando eu fosse velho o suficiente para realmente apreciá-la. Ela me fez prometer voltar a Volterra só quando eu pudesse a compartilhar com o amor da minha vida.

Promessa cumprida.

Depois de conhecer o nosso motorista no aeroporto, Bella e eu entramos no carro e vimos às luzes brilhantes de Roma através das janelas escuras da limusine. Um carro de aluguel estava esperando por nós no hotel, mas eu tinha pedido um motorista para nos levar do aeroporto de Roma para o hotel e do hotel para as colinas da Toscana.

Nosso hotel – Agrihotel II Palagetto – era um pouco acima de Volterra e San Gimignano. Seth tinha amado as fotos do hotel e do fato de que ele estava tão perto do oceano. Eu amei o fato de que o hotel era situado em um lugar privado, mas estava perto o suficiente de Volterra para que pudéssemos passear e desfrutar da cidade.

Nós fizemos o nosso caminho para a suíte de lua de mel, e Bella engasgou quando viu o terraço com vista para o campo. Eu dispensei o carregador quando ele depositou as nossas malas no quarto adjacente. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando Bella correu para as portas do terraço e as abriu. Eu a segui para a varanda e passei os meus braços em volta dela, na esperança de mantê-la aquecida. O ar da noite estava frio, e eu senti arrepios irromperem sua pele. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás contra o meu peito e suspirou satisfeita. A vista era linda – mesmo no escuro.

"É tão bonito", Bella sussurrou suavemente.

"É", eu concordei. "Mas vai ser mais bonito na luz do dia. E mais quente. Além disso, você deve estar esgotada, querida. Porque você não dorme um pouco, e vamos desfrutar de tudo isso amanhã."

"Não. Eu estou acordada", Bella argumentou sem nenhum entusiasmo. Olhei para o seu rosto bonito e quase ri quando vi as suas pálpebras pesadas.

"Você é uma péssima mentirosa, Sra. Cullen."

Ela suspirou feliz. "Eu adoro quando você me chama assim."

"E eu amo chamar assim," eu sussurrei antes de levanta-la em meus braços. Ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, e meus olhos nunca deixaram seu rosto enquanto eu levava de volta para a sala e para o nosso quarto.

"Eu não vou dormir. Você não pode me obrigar."

Eu ri de leve enquanto eu a colocava no chão. Nós olhamos um nos olhos do outro, enquanto eu desabotoava a sua blusa e a empurrava para longe de seus ombros. Suas mãos encontraram a barra da minha camisa e ela a levantou sobre a minha cabeça, jogando-a no chão. Continuamos o padrão – se eu removesse um artigo de sua roupa, ela tinha que remover algo meu – até que ambos estávamos de pé nus na frente do outro. Minha mão acariciava a sua barriga. Eu a verificava diariamente, e eu ficava fodidamente vertiginoso sempre que eu podia sentir até mesmo uma ligeira mudança com o crescimento do bebê. Eu seria insaciável quando ela tivesse com sete ou oito meses. Eu não seria capaz de manter minhas mãos longe dela.

Eu me aproximei, puxando-a contra meu peito.

"Eu te amo, Sra. Cullen", eu sussurrei baixinho contra sua boca. Ela gemeu baixinho e fechou os olhos antes de escovar os lábios contra os meus.

Minha intenção – quando eu trouxe Bella para o quarto – foi de despi-la e levá-la para a cama. Tinha sido uma longa viagem e ela deveria estar esgotada. Ela tinha dormido algumas horas no avião, mas eu sabia que não era o suficiente. Mesmo que fosse a nossa noite de núpcias, eu estava mais do que disposto a esperar até amanhã para comemorar. Eu a queria. Eu fodidamente a queria_ sempre_. Mas eu podia esperar.

Minha noiva, no entanto, tinha outras ideias.

Ela abriu os lábios e correu a língua dela, suavemente traçando os meus lábios. Uma pequena vibração de luxúria foi enviada em minhas veias, e eu gemi, puxando-a para perto de mim. Eu levantei-a com cuidado, e ela colocou suas pernas em volta da minha cintura. Levei-a para a cama, joguei o cobertor para trás, e a coloquei gentilmente contra os lençóis de cetim.

Eu não poderia me ajudar. Eu estava em cima dela e olhei para o seu corpo fodidamente incrível. Ela era tão linda com as ondas no seu cabelo mogno espalhadas sobre o travesseiro. Suas curvas suaves estavam se tornando mais definidas graças ao nosso bebê crescendo dentro dela. Ela era a criatura mais linda que eu já tinha posto os olhos em cima, e pela milionésima vez, hoje, eu agradeci a Deus que ela era minha.

Seu rosto angelical eclodiu em um sorriso. "Você está me olhando."

"Eu não posso evitar", eu confessei com um sussurro. "Você é fodidamente incrível."

Ela ofereceu a mão dela, e eu a puxei para cima da cama. "Venha aqui, Sr. Cullen, e deixe-me surpreendê-lo ainda mais." Sua voz era um suave sussurro sedutor - e mesmo parecendo sonolenta – ela parecia muito superestimada.

Eu segui seu rosto suavemente com os dedos. Primeiro as sobrancelhas, em seguida, até o cume do nariz. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou quando o meu toque fez o seu caminho ao longo de seus lábios – os suaves mais lábios que eu já tinha beijado.

"Cada centímetro de vocês é a perfeição", murmurei baixinho. Ela suspirou e abriu seus grandes olhos castanhos. Eles estavam cheios de amor e paixão, e eu sabia que era tudo para mim. E essa realização estava me deixando selvagem.

Eu respirei fundo – porque eu me recusei a apressar isso – e continuei a minha exploração com meus dedos. Ela gemia baixinho enquanto eu gentilmente acariciava o contorno de seu pescoço. Inclinei-me, colocando um beijo macio de boca aberta ao longo da pele lá. Ela arqueou um pouco enquanto a minha mão continuou descendo, traçando o contorno de seus seios. Eu beijei cada pico cor-de-rosa, deixando a minha língua roçar a ponta. Ela arqueou novamente, e seu gemido vibrou pelo meu corpo.

"Por favor…" ela implorou suavemente. Sorri contra sua pele quando os meus lábios fizeram o seu caminho para seu estômago. Parei ali, colocando beijos reverentes ao longo de sua barriga que abrigava o meu bebê, antes de deslizar os dedos ao longo de seu núcleo aquecido. Eu pressionei a minha mão contra ela, e ela se arqueou, gemendo quando eu gentilmente tracei as suas dobras com a ponta dos meus dedos antes de deslizar o dedo ao longo de seu clitóris. Ela estava tão molhada, e eu não podia negar como arrogante isso me fez ficar – sabendo que eu poderia excitá-la tanto com apenas o toque de minha mão. Seria fácil levá-la ao orgasmo dessa maneira.

"É isso que você quer?" Eu murmurei, circulando e provocando o seu clitóris com o meu dedo. Ela se retorceu contra a minha mão, enquanto seus suaves gemidos ecoavam pelas paredes do quarto mal iluminado.

"Não", ela sussurrou com voz rouca, os olhos encarando o meu rosto.

"Não?"

"Não," Bella murmurou. Eu levantei a minha cabeça para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. "Eu quero você dentro de mim. Eu quero o meu _marido_ fazendo amor comigo."

E com essa palavra – e esse fundamento – tornei-me voraz. Pairando sobre ela, eu uni as minhas mãos com as dela e as puxei para acima de sua cabeça. Seus seios pressionaram contra o meu peito, e eu podia sentir cada centímetro de sua pele contra a minha. Eu pressionei os meus lábios contra os dela quando entrei lentamente, nossas bocas engoliram o nosso mútuo gemido de prazer. Eu empurrei dentro dela, e puxei para fora, e empurrei de novo – meus olhos rolando para trás de minha cabeça enquanto eu sentia os seus músculos apertando em torno de mim. Ela puxou as suas mãos das minhas e deslizou-as ao longo das minhas costas, arranhando com as pequenas unhas contra a minha pele quando ela enrolou as pernas em volta da minha cintura. A posição permitiu-me ir mais profundo, e um grunhido primal ressoou do meu peito.

"Edward…" ela gemeu sem fôlego, enquanto os lábios esmagavam com fome contra os meus. Eu estava fodidamente perdido. Perdido nos sons de seus gemidos. Perdido na sensação de nossos corpos se encaixando perfeitamente enquanto eu empurrava repetidamente dentro dela. Eu estava perdido em meus próprios desejos frenéticos, conflitantes – eu queria fazer a minha esposa gritar enquanto nós fodíamos o outro sem sentido, mas eu também queria ser lento e suave, enquanto eu fazia amor com a mãe dos meus filhos. Os dois desejos eram fodidamente impossíveis de conciliar, então eu simplesmente fechei meus olhos e me perdi na sensação que a minha linda esposa deitada debaixo de mim me proporcionava.

Eu choraminguei seu nome quando ela esticou as pernas em volta da minha cintura. Com um impulso final, ela estremeceu, gritando meu nome e cavando as unhas em minha pele, seu corpo convulsionou contra o meu. Isso era tudo que eu precisava para encontrar a minha própria libertação, e eu puxei-a com força contra mim, quando eu gozei dentro dela.

Eu pressionei minha testa contra a dela, colocando beijos suaves ao longo de sua testa suada. Ela cantarolou em satisfação – um doce sorriso se espalhando por todo seu rosto. Beijei-a novamente antes de sentar contra o colchão e puxando-a contra meu peito. Ela acariciou o seu nariz contra o meu peito e suspirou em contentamento. Eu me afastei apenas o tempo suficiente para desligar a lâmpada de cabeceira.

"Eles estavam certos," Bella sussurrou, mais uma vez, se aconchegou em meus braços.

"Eles estavam certos sobre o que?"

"Sexo matrimonial é fodidamente incrível", ela murmurou, sonolenta.

Eu ri quando eu beijei sua testa. "Baby, _qualquer_ tipo de sexo com você é fodidamente incrível."

"Hmm…" ela murmurou, cansada. "Eu te amo, meu marido."

Meu coração fodidamente disparou. "Eu te amo, minha esposa."

E em poucos minutos, estávamos dormindo pacificamente um nos braços do outro.

**BPOV**

Após café da manhã na cama e um _incrível_ banho (onde aprendemos que a acústica em nosso banheiro italiano era incrível), Edward nos levou através do campo da Toscana em nosso caminho para a cidade de Volterra. O tempo aqui não estava tão frio quanto o de Seattle fica em fevereiro, mas ainda era mais frio do que eu esperava, e eu estava agradecida que Alice tinha insistido que eu embalasse algumas blusas de mangas compridas e blusas para me vestir.

Caminhamos lado a lado pela calçada, e eu estava grato que a cidade não estava muito lotada quando caminhamos para o _Palazzo dei Priori._ Era um castelo construído em 1239 que foi usado para abrigar o governo da cidade durante esse tempo. Era magnífico de se ver, e nós tiraramos muitas fotos. Eu queria uma pizza autêntica italiana, portanto, almoçamos em uma pizzaria chamada _Pizza del Diavolo._ As fatias eram enormes, e eu sabia que eu nunca seria capaz de realmente desfrutar da Pizza Domino nunca mais. Seria apenas uma comparação.

Após o almoço, Edward me surpreendeu ao me levar para a Igreja de San Francesco, onde nós nos sentamos na varanda e assistimos a um espetáculo de balé no palco da catedral. Passamos o resto da tarde apenas andando pelas calçadas de paralelepípedos, escolhendo pequenas lembranças para a nossa família nas lojas. Edward estava animado para encontrar uma pequena livraria que tinha uma edição italiana de _Onde Vivem os Monstros._ A compra foi o primeiro de muitos presentes encontrados para Seth no primeiro dia de nossa lua de mel.

Finalmente, porque a garota grávida estava com fome de novo, tivemos que jantar em um restaurante de propriedade familiar chamado _La Vecchia Lira_ onde eu ignorei meu boicote anterior contra anchovas e pedi o spaghetti alle acciughe fresche (espaguete com anchovas frescas). Eu estava em um país estrangeiro, e eu estava determinado a tentar algo diferente. Eu dei uma mordida e imediatamente cuspir a anchova no meu guardanapo. Edward tentou não rir quando eu tirei as pequenas lascas de peixe fora de meu macarrão.

Mas o macarrão estava delicioso, tudo por conta própria.

Percebemos que era quase 09:00, na Flórida, então paramos em um café na calçada, pedimos um delicioso gelato, e ligamos para o nosso filho para dizer-lhe boa noite. Ele estava animado para ouvir Edward tropeçar com a tradução italiana de seu livro favorito, e ele soprou-nos beijos através do telefone. Era muito fofo, e eu sentia falta dele terrivelmente.

Já era tarde quando finalmente caminhamos de volta para nossa suíte. Edward colocou nossos sacos de compras no chão, virou-se para mim e sorriu, cansado.

"Minhas pernas estão tão doloridas", eu reclamei quando ele me abraçou em seu peito. "Eu não estou acostumada a andar tudo isso a pé."

"Por que eu não lhe preparo um banho de espuma?" Ele ofereceu, e eu suspirei baixinho.

"Só se você se juntar a mim", eu sussurrei quando eu o puxei para o banheiro com uma bela acústica. Prendi o meu cabelo em cima da minha cabeça enquanto ele procurava os sais de banho no armário.

Não demorou muito para a grande banheira ficar cheia de água, e Edward me pegou pela mão e me puxou para entre suas pernas para que eu pudesse descansar contra seu peito. Minhas costas ficaram pressionadas contra ele, juntamente com a água quente, imediatamente descontraindo os meus músculos cansados.

"Hmm…" Eu suspirei feliz.

"Você está feliz". Ele murmurou suavemente, seus lábios passavam suavemente no meu pescoço. Sua respiração na minha pele provocou arrepios, apesar do calor da água. Os dedos de Edward giraram em torno de uma mecha do meu cabelo que tinha caído do prendedor.

"Eu nunca estive mais feliz", eu confessei com um suspiro. "Você está feliz, não é?"

Ele riu levemente. "Como eu poderia não estar feliz? Olhe para tudo o que eu tenho." Ele roçou os lábios contra meu ombro, e meus olhos estavam fechados enquanto eu gemia baixinho. "Eu tenho a esposa mais amorosa e bela do mundo. Tenho um filho incrível, talentoso. E eu tenho uma menina a caminho. Seria impossível encontrar alguém mais feliz do que eu sou."

Edward pegou a esponja e massageou suavemente contra a minha pele. As bolhas de sabão caiam em cascata pelos meus braços e ao longo do meu estômago. Ele me lavou com cuidado, tomando seu tempo em volta do meu estômago. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir quando eu percebi que isso havia se tornado sua parte do meu corpo favorita.

"Você é tudo que eu sempre quis", ele murmurou baixinho no meu cabelo. "Cada resposta para cada fantasia que eu já imaginei. Esperei minha vida toda por você." Seus beijos em minha pele estavam se tornando mais famintos, e eu gemia baixinho enquanto suas mãos cercaram os meus seios, deslizando-os levemente com as pontas dos dedos. Eu gemi quando eu senti a sua excitação pressionada contra mim.

"Leve-me para a cama", eu implorei. Sem outra palavra, nós nos lavamos e secamos as bolhas um do corpo do outro com toalhas. Edward me pegou pela mão e me levou para a cama. Eu me inclinei contra os travesseiros quando o seu corpo envolveu o meu. Ele entrou em mim devagar, tomando seu tempo. Eu choraminguei quando eu senti ele me esticar – fazendo-me mole.

"Eu não posso viver sem você", Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido quando ele começou a se mover dentro e fora de mim. "Nunca mais." Sua respiração era quente contra minha orelha e senti-lo dentro de mim me fez tremer. "Quando estivermos velhos e grisalhos… e sobre o nosso leito de morte…"

_"__Quando tu morirai morirò anch' io_", eu sussurrei ofegante enquanto eu corria as minhas mãos ao longo de suas costas lisas.

_Quando você morrer, eu morro._

E eu sabia de com todo o meu coração que isso era verdade. Algum dia. Quando nossos filhos estiverem crescidos. Quando fomos somente Edward e Bella. Quando um de nós estiver tomando o nosso último suspiro…

"Io ti seguirò nel buio", Edward prometeu quando ele capturou os meus lábios com os seus.

Horas mais tarde – enquanto eu estava acordada com ele dormindo pacificamente em meus braços – quando eu finalmente me lembrei da frase que ele sussurrou para mim. Corri os meus dedos pelo seu cabelo e ouvi a sua respiração ritmada enquanto uma única lágrima deslizou pela minha bochecha.

Sua promessa era a minha promessa.

_Eu te seguirei pela escuridão._

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora**__: Todas as histórias da Sydney Alice são lindas! Ela é uma fofa. Não me canso se ler! Hahaha. Mais um capítulo lindo dessa linda história. (Tudo muito lindo por aqui). Ignorem, o nível de açúcar está alto. Lua de mel, bebê a caminho, estamos perto da reta final ;)_

_Nos digam o que pensam._

_Bjus, _

_Lay._


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

**EPOV**

Todo mundo diz que o primeiro ano de casamento é o mais difícil.

Que porra que eles sabem?

Os dois primeiros meses de nosso casamento tem sido a porra do céu na terra. Eu acordava com a minha linda esposa todas as manhãs e fazia amor com ela (quase) todas as noites. Quando eu não estou no hospital, eu estou brincando com o meu filho, e então eu passava as minhas noites pintando e construindo um berçário para a minha menina que vai estar aqui em apenas quatro meses. Bella insistiu – já que eu estava com tanta pressa para pintar as paredes – que eu escolhesse uma cor neutra. Apenas no caso. Eu revirei os olhos com a sua falta de confiança na capacidade do meu esperma, mas eu joguei junto. Eu realmente não dou a mínima para que cor serão as paredes. Eu só queria que elas fossem _terminadas_ – um lembrete, concreto e visual que o nosso bebê estava a caminho.

Então ela escolheu verde menta. Eu não odeio essa cor.

Bella continuou insistindo que tínhamos muito tempo antes que tivéssemos que escolher berços, trocadores e estantes (Seth insistiu que o bebê tivesse uma coleção de livros só dele), mas eu estava ansioso para que os móveis chegasse em minhas mãos para que eu pudesse começar a montar tudo e coloca-los no lugar. Foi o dia em que entramos na porra da maior superloja de bebê do planeta – e quase pagamos US$ 1000,00 por um berço – que Bella anunciou, ali mesmo, no meio da loja, que eu fodidamente tinha oficialmente perdido a minha mente.

"Mas ele se converte em uma cama para criança," Eu tinha argumentado como um homem possuído. "É mogno e top de linha… confira esses recursos…"

"Sim, bem, é melhor balançá-la para dormir do que comprar isso por esse preço", Bella tinha brincado. "Edward, nós não iremos pagar muito por um simples _berço_." Ela apontou para os móveis ao redor. "Agora, se eles quiserem incluir esta cômoda, ou este trocador, ou esta cadeira de balanço…"

E foi assim pelo resto do dia. Corredor por corredor. Eu era como uma criança numa loja de doces, querendo nada menos do que o melhor e mais caro de _tudo_ para a nossa menina. Bella riu de meu entusiasmo, mas manteve a voz da razão durante a maior parte da tarde. Eu decidi olhar para a coleção de CDs de ninar enquanto Bella verificava uma cadeira de balanço. Vinte minutos depois, encontrei a minha linda esposa sentada na maior cadeira de balanço que eu já vi na minha vida. Era suave e profunda, e caberia a mamãe, o papai, o irmão mais velho, o bebê, e provavelmente os avós. O sorriso em seu rosto era de completa euforia quando ela passava a mão ao longo do tecido importado nos braços da cadeira.

Imaginei-a sentada na cadeira, balançando o bebê para dormir, e o visual causou uma agitação no meu coração que eu nunca tinha sentido antes.

O olhar em seu rosto dizia tudo. Ela queria. E eu queria que ela a tivesse.

Inclinei-me para o preço e imediatamente o arranquei da cadeira. Era tão caro quanto o berço do caralho.

"Não o esconda", ela sussurrou com um sorriso enquanto eu o empurrava no bolso. "Eu já olhei."

Então nós deliberamos. Porque isso é o que você faz no casamento.

Ela pegou a sua cadeira de balanço de grandes dimensões. E eu peguei o meu berço superfaturado.

"Então, estamos prontos para isso?" A Dra. Lauren perguntou enquanto ela deslizava o transdutor ao longo do estômago de Bella. Eu segurei a sua mão com força na minha e dei-lhe um aperto suave. "Eu ouvi dizer que bilhetes para a temporada dos Mariners estão sendo apostados sobre o gênero do bebê. Que pressão!"

"Esses bilhetes são meus", eu anunciei com convicção. Não havia nenhuma maneira que Charlie Swan iria ganhar esta aposta. Assim que ele tinha ouvido falar que o meu coração me dizia que era uma garota, ele imediatamente começou a jogar fora as estatísticas sobre o bebê Swan. Bella era a única menina em vinte anos. De jeito nenhum esse bebê vai ser uma menina.

"Eu ainda não tenho certeza se eu gosto do meu marido e do meu pai apostando sobre o sexo do meu bebê. Nós não deveríamos apenas esperar que ele fosse saudável?"

"Ou… dois…" Dra. Lauren sussurrou enquanto ela olhava para a tela de ultrassom.

A mão de Bella pressionou em volta do meu pulso em um aperto de morte, enquanto seus olhos chocados fitavam os meus. Nossas cabeças viraram-se lentamente de volta para a tela.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei incrédulo, enquanto todos os nossos olhos se abriam para o monitor. A Dra. Lauren arrastou o transdutor ao longo da barriga de Bella, que, reconhecidamente, tinha crescido um pouco desde a nossa lua de mel. Eu adorava ver a transformação, jamais sonhando que talvez, apenas talvez…

"Bem, eu não acho que nenhum de vocês vai ter tempo para ir aos jogos de beisebol," Dr. Lauren sorriu. "Parabéns, Edward. Você tem a sua garota. E o vovô Charlie tem o seu neto."

Silêncio atordoado encheu a sala durante o que pareceu uma eternidade. Bella e eu simplesmente continuamos a olhar para o monitor, nossas bocas bem abertas em choque total e absoluto. Com certeza, você pode ver as duas imagens fetais na tela preta. A Dra. Lauren imprimiu duas exibições do útero e entregou uma a cada um de nós.

"Eu vou dar a vocês alguns minutos," Dra. Lauren sorriu antes de limpar o gel do estômago de Bella. "Você pode se vestir, Bella. Estarei de volta em pouco tempo."

Bella lentamente levantou-se da mesa de exame, os seus olhos estavam brilhantes de emoção e medo. Ela olhou para mim, e depois voltou a olhar para a foto. Uma e outra vez.

Meus olhos percorreram a imagem na minha própria mão. "E eu que pensava que eu não poderia estar mais fodidamente feliz do que já sou," eu sussurrei reverentemente. "Oh meu Deus…"

E então a minha menina começou a chorar.

"Gêmeos…" A voz de Bella tremeu com um misto de ansiedade e alegria quando eu a puxei para os meus braços. "Eu sabia que eu estava ficando grande, mas… oh, meu…"

_Gêmeos._

Uma menina com grandes olhos castanhos de Bella. Um menino com um cabelo louco na cabeça.

A imagem deve ter assustado o inferno fora de mim. Eu deveria ter ficado suado e os meus joelhos deveriam estar tremendo. A enormidade da situação deveria estar causando palpitações cardíacas na porra do meu peito.

Mas eu não sentia nenhuma dessas coisas.

Eu estava fodidamente muito feliz para sequer ter medo.

"Eu te amo tanto", eu murmurei suavemente contra o seu cabelo quando as minhas próprias lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Nós fungamos e nos beijamos, inundados de lágrimas pelo rosto.

"Podemos fazer isso?" A voz de Bella tremeu de emoção. "Gêmeos? Nós vamos ter três filhos… _Três! _Eu_ posso_ dar à luz a dois bebês? Podemos realmente fazer isto?"

Eu sorri para o seu belo rosto enquanto eu enxugava as suas lágrimas com as costas da minha mão. "Nós podemos fazer _qualquer coisa,_ baby. Você não sabe disso agora?"

Seus olhos arregalados olharam para os meus, e eu olhava de volta, esperando que ela acreditasse em mim. Seu rosto era uma mistura de emoções. Medo. Alegria. Espanto. Pânico.

Depois de alguns momentos, ela suspirou e pressionou a sua testa na minha.

"Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa", ela murmurou com um sorriso, seus lábios macios suavemente roçando os meus. Eu tremia e a puxei com força contra o meu corpo.

"Essa é minha garota," eu sussurrei enquanto a beijava suavemente.

Eu era o homem mais sortudo do planeta. Eu realmente tinha tudo que eu poderia possivelmente querer na vida.

Ou assim pensava eu …

Seth estava rindo enquanto eu o empurrava no balanço no jardim da frente a casa de Alice e Jasper. O jogo do balanço tinha sido um presente de aniversário da minha irmã, e enquanto Bella e Alice tinham organizado a loucura, a festa lotada de aniversário do pequeno, meu irmão e eu passamos a tarde montando o balanço, juntos. O balanço teria que ficar aqui, e o fato de que eu não poderia fornecer um jardim da frente para o jogo de balanço do meu próprio filho foi tão catalisador que eu precisava desde já começar a caça a casa. Bem, isso e o fato de que eu vou ser pai de três filhos. Minha casa era grande, mas não era _tão_ grande. Além disso, Bella e eu concordamos que seria bom fugirmos da cidade e vivermos em um bairro tranquilo.

Nunca, em todos os meus sonhos, eu _nunca_ pensei que eu iria voluntariamente me mudar para os subúrbios. Mas eu estava mais do que disposto. Eu fodidamente queria tudo. Eu queria a casa, a cerca de piquete, as crianças e um cão. E eu queria tudo com Bella.

"Então você se divertiu hoje?" Eu perguntei enquanto eu o empurrava para frente. Sua festa de aniversário foi um espetáculo da Alice-planejadora, que teve desde pula-pula até uma aparição surpresa pelo Homem-Aranha. As crianças haviam se fartado em pizza, sorvete, bolo e até que eles estavam prestes a vomitar.

"Sim", respondeu Seth com um sorriso. "Eu não acho que era o verdadeiro Homem-Aranha, no entanto."

Eu não podia deixar de rir. Eu disse a Alice que ele não iria se apaixonar por ele, mas ela não quis ouvir. "Ah, é? Por que você acha isso?"

"Ele falava como o tio Jasper."

"Hmm…" Eu meditei, fingindo que realmente estava pensando sobre isso. "Você sabe, agora que você mencionou, eu não lembro de ter visto o tio Jasper quando o Homem-Aranha estava por perto."

"Eu acho que a tia Alice me enganou", Seth murmurou enquanto ele estreitou os olhos. Então, ele deu de ombros. "Mas está tudo bem. Quer dizer, tia Alice pode fazer com que qualquer pessoa faça qualquer coisa que ela queira, mas o Homem-Aranha estava provavelmente ocupado, certo?"

"Certo", eu concordei enfaticamente, tentando não rir. "Mas, ei, não vamos dizer a tia Alice que você descobriu. Nós não queremos ferir os seus sentimentos."

"Ok". Seus olhos brilharam com um carro entrando na garagem. Um flash de cabelo vermelho selvagem pode ser visto através da janela do carro, e Seth pulou fora de seu assento como uma bala.

"Tia Victoria!" Seth cantou quando ele correu para o lado do motorista do carro. Nosso advogada pegou Seth quando ele pulou em seus braços.

"Cuidado, aniversariante!" Ela riu quando ela o abraçou com força. "Você irá esmagar o seu presente de aniversário."

Seth riu quando Victoria entregou-lhe um saco de presente. Ele agradeceu e beijou a sua bochecha antes de voar para casa para mostrar a sua mãe.

"Isto é uma surpresa." Eu apertei a sua mão e percebi que ela estava carregando a sua pasta. "Foi bom você lembrar do seu aniversário."

"Para ser honesta, eu não lembrei." Ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Mas imagine a minha surpresa quando recebi uma carta ontem, lembrando-me do evento." Confusão deve ter sido evidente no meu rosto porque ela começou a rir. Ela agarrou o meu braço e me levou para a casa.

"Vamos, papai. Vamos encontrar a sua linda esposa e os seus bebês." Ela riu quando ela abriu a porta da frente de Alice como se fosse dona do lugar. "Eu tenho um presente para você, também."

"Então, imagine o quão fodidamente chocada eu fiquei quando peguei _aquela_ carta no correio", Victoria sorriu quando ela tomou um longo gole de seu copo e encostou-se no sofá. "Quero dizer, por que diabos Jacob Black _me _mandaria uma carta?"

O rosto de Bella estava pálido, e meu estômago estava dando cambalhotas de merda. Fechei os olhos, desejando-me calma. De repente eu estava muito agradecido que Alice e Jasper haviam se oferecido para levar Seth para um filme a tarde. Peguei a mão de Bella e a apertei delicadamente. Ela não respondeu, e eu fodidamente precisava que ela fizesse alguma coisa. Nada. Ela era a minha âncora. Eu precisava de seu sorriso. Eu precisava de um aperto tranquilizador nos meus dedos. _Algo._ Que eu precisava de uma distração antes de eu fodidamente destruir tudo do escritório de Alice.

"Ele não pode ter merda do meu filho", Bella sussurrou com convicção, e meu coração se encheu de orgulho e alívio. "Eu vou levar a bunda dele pra cadeia."

"Eu vou matá-lo", eu murmurei de acordo. "Esse babaca nos prometeu. Ele fodidamente nos prometeu, Victoria!"

O sorriso no Victoria rapidamente se desvaneceu.

"O que?" Sua voz tremeu um pouco. E então os seus olhos brilharam com compreensão. "Espere, não! Vocês realmente acham que eu estaria aqui sorrindo como uma idiota se esta fosse uma _má_ notícia?"

Bella e eu nos entreolhamos.

"Ele não reivindicou o Seth?" A voz de Bella era um sussurro.

"Oh meu Deus! Não, claro que não!" Victoria balançou a cabeça em descrença enquanto ela se atrapalhou com a sua pasta. "Eu estaria fodidamente em êxtase se esse fosse o caso? Eu voaria para a Flórida e eu mesma mataria o filho da puta. Não…" Ela finalmente puxou um envelope de sua pasta e o entregou a mim. "Aqui. Leia isso."

O envelope estava endereçado a Victoria Meyer, advogada de lei. O carimbo era de Jacksonville, Florida.

Minha mão tremia quando eu puxei a carta do envelope. Eu desdobrei, os meus olhos ficaram esbugalhados quando eu vi que a carta era dirigida a nós.

"Leia em voz alta," Victoria murmurou baixinho.

Eu limpei a minha garganta nervosamente enquanto os meus olhos percorreram a página. Bella deu a minha muito necessária mão um aperto tranquilizador. Meus olhos brilharam para os dela, e seu sorriso triste poderia ter derretido o meu coração, se eu não tivesse tão fodidamente nervoso.

"Eu não posso", eu sussurrei com medo. "Eu não posso lê-la."

Minha linda esposa corajosa sorriu para mim e puxou o pedaço de papel de minhas mãos trêmulas. Ela pegou a minha mão e colocou-a ao longo de seu estômago. Eu respirei firmemente e fechei os olhos quando ela começou a ler.

_Edward e Bella,_

_Eu sei que vocês provavelmente estão surpresos ao ouvir falar de mim._ _Mas algo tem estado muito em minha mente ultimamente, e eu acho que se algo te mantém acordado à noite, então provavelmente é algo que precisa ser resolvido._ _Então, eu estou te escrevendo._

_Eu sei que o aniversário de Seth está chegando._ _Eu não posso acreditar que já se passaram cinco anos._ _Meu p__ai me mostrou algumas fotos de sua peça da escola._ _Ele realmente se parece comigo, mas ele tem os seus grandes olhos castanhos, Bella._ _Ele é um garoto bonito._ _Mas isso não foi o que mais me surpreendeu._ _O que totalmente me derrubou foi o sorriso em seu rosto._ _Eu nunca tinha visto uma criança mais feliz em toda minha vida._ _Ele estava de pé no palco, corajoso como poderia estar, sorrindo para o público._ _E foi então que eu realmente percebi o quanto estou perdendo. Isso fez com que eu ficasse enojado, sabendo que eu tenho um filho tão incrível neste mundo e eu joguei ele pra fora por causa de meu próprio orgulho e vergonha._ _Eu nunca, nunca vou me perdoar por ter feito isso._ _Talvez um dia, quando ele for mais velho, eu possa lhe implorar pelo seu perdão._ _Eu não espero que ele me perdoe._ _Eu não me perdoaria._

_Meu pai me mostrou outra foto, e esta foi tirada no casamento de vocês em Forks._ _Eu vi a foto da família – só vocês com Seth._ _E eu admito – foi difícil ver os braços do meu filho enrolado em torno do pescoço de outro homem._ _Mas na foto, Seth estava olhando para você, Edward, com tanto amor e emoção._ _É óbvio o quanto ele te ama._ _E o meu pai me disse sobre o bracelete com o brasão da família Cullen._ _Isso foi muito legal, e eu gostaria de agradecer a você por fazer isso._ _Meu filho tem muita sorte de ter um pai como você._

_Eu perdi muitas coisas._ _Tantos aniversários._ _Tantos Natais._ _Apenas… tudo._ _E isso é culpa minha, e eu aceito isso._ _Mas eu realmente gostaria de dar algo a Seth._ _Algo muito mais importante do que o meu nome._ _O nome Black não vai significar nada para Seth quando ele crescer._ _Quer dizer, eu sei que o meu pai vai ensiná-lo sobre a nossa família, mas na verdade, ele precisa ser ele mesmo._ _Ele não precisa viver na sombra de um pai que era muito orgulhoso pra voltar para casa e ser um homem – independentemente de suas boas intenções._ _Seth merece um sobrenome do qual ele possa se orgulhar._ _Um pai que ele possa se orgulhar._ _Eu quero dar isso a ele._ _Só eu posso dar isso a ele._

_Então, eu estou dando a ele a você, Edward._ _Ele já é seu, mas eu quero torná-lo oficial._ _Eu quero que você adote legalmente Seth._ _Dê-lhe o seu sobrenome._ _Ele merece isso._ _Ele merece você._

_Em anexo a esta nota há outra carta dirigida a sua advogada.._ _Ela sabe o que fazer._ _Eu também acrescentei uma carta para Seth, para ser dado a ele no momento que vocês dois acharem que ele está pronto para lê-la._

_Por favor, deixe-me fazer isso._ _É a única coisa que eu posso dar a ele que realmente significa algo._

_Bella, você sempre será a minha melhor amiga._ _Eu te amo._

_Edward, cuide deles._ _Eu sei que você irá._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Jacob_.

_**Nota da**__**tradutora**__: nossa, não esperava essa carta do Jacob. Realmente foi um presente e tanto! E todo mundo acertou a aposta! HEYY! Menino e menina pra ninguém brigar! Hahah._

_E IWFYITD está chegando ao fim..._

_Deixem reviews._

_Bjus,_

_Lay._


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer é dona de tudo com exceção do Peter Parker e de seu traje de super herói.**

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

_Tradução: Carol Capelari_

"O Papai está bem?" Seth sussurrou quando eu fechei o livro. Nós estavamos aconchegados debaixo das cobertas onde ele tinha estado a ponto de dormir durante os últimos vinte minutos. Eu tive que ler repetidamente sua história de dormir, na esperança de que ele finalmente parasse de lutar contra a exaustão que veio com a emoção de uma festa de aniversário de cinco anos. Mas ele continuou a lutar a batalha, e agora eu sabia o porquê.

Ele estava preocupado com Edward.

Depois de ler – e reler – a carta de Jacob, Edward tinha sentado no escritório da Alice como uma estátua de pedra. Eu estava seriamente começando a pensar que ele estava em choque. Ele não piscou. Não disse uma palavra. Seu rosto era uma mistura de incredulidade e admiração, e foi só quando eu ameacei chamar Carlisle que ele saiu do seu coma. Ele nos levou para casa sem dizer uma palavra, e honestamente isso estava começando a me assustar.

"Papai está bem," eu sorri. "Só está realmente cansado de tanto trabalhar. Não se preocupe com ele. Ele virá te dar um beijo de boa noite em apenas alguns minutos."

Os grandes olhos castanhos do Seth encararam os meus, e eu esperei que ele acreditasse em mim quando eu disse que não havia nada para se preocupar. Para ser honesta, eu mesma estava um pouco preocupada. Mas eu me recusei deixar o meu filho desnecessariamente preocupado quando haviam muitas coisas boas em nossas vidas.

"Agora durma," eu murmurei enquanto eu beijei a sua testa. Eu saí da cama e puxei as cobertas em torno dele. Ele se aconchegou sob as cobertas e finalmente fechou seus olhos.

Eu caminhei em direção ao nosso quarto e abri a porta.

O quarto estava vazio.

Confusa, e apenas um pouco preocupada, eu caminhei em direção a sala de estar e percebi que as portas que dão para o terraço foram ligeiramente abertas. Edward estava de pé contra a grade, olhando para a noite fria. Com um suspiro, eu peguei um agasalho de lã jogado no sofá e o envolvi em torno dos meus ombros antes de sair para a varanda.

"Ei, você."

A cabeça de Edward virou-se lentamente em minha direção. Sua expressão estava em branco.

"Oi, querida."

"Ele está perguntando por você. Ele provavelmente está dormindo agora."

Edward não disse uma palavra enquanto ele acenava com a cabeça. Ele me ofereceu a sua mão, e eu a segurei quando ele me puxou de volta para a sala de estar. Nós caminhamos até o quarto do Seth onde ele parou abruptamente e olhou para o nosso menino adormecido. O olhar em seu rosto estava tão conflituoso que isso honestamente partiu o meu coração.

"Edward? Por favor me diga o que está..."

"Ele parece tão pacífico," ele sussurrou enquanto ele continuava olhando o nosso menininho. "Você acha que ele está feliz? Você acha que eu o faço feliz?"

Essa pergunta me surpreendeu. "É claro que ele está feliz. E sim, você o faz feliz. Ele te ama, Edward."

Eu permaneci em silêncio enquanto eu observava Edward entrar no quarto e ficar ao lado da cama de Seth. Ele se inclinou e suavemente o beijou na testa. Dois bracinhos serpentearam para fora das cobertas e envolveram ao redor do pescoço do Edward.

"Você me faz feliz, Papai."

Edward engasgou e sua voz ficou embargada pela emoção. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto enquanto eu observava os braços do Edward envolver nosso filho. Ele o segurou bem perto, o balançando suavemente em seus braços até que nós ouvimos o som suave do ronco do Seth. Edward o deitou novamente no travesseiro e o cobriu com o cobertor.

"Você me faz feliz, também," a voz de Edward murmurou suavemente. "Eu te amo, Seth. Tanto." Ele continuou olhando Seth enquanto ele dormia. A cada poucos minutos, Seth se mexeria e chutaria o cobertor para longe de seu corpo. E Edward obedientemente embrulharia o cobertor ao redor do corpo do menininho. Decidindo que Edward precisava desse tempo a sós com Seth, eu silenciosamente virei de costas e caminhei em direção ao nosso quarto. Exausta demais para procurar uma camisola, eu simplesmente despi as minhas roupas e as joguei no chão antes de subir debaixo dos cobertores.

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, eu estava quase dormindo quando eu senti os braços do Edward envolvendo protetoramente ao meu redor. Eu não me virei. Eu apenas me recostei contra o seu peito, deixando o calor do seu corpo e o som da sua respiração acalmar os meus nervos em frangalhos. Seus lábios roçaram suavemente contra os meus ombros nus e de cima a baixo no meu pescoço. Suas mãos, como sempre faziam, se estabeleceram ternamente sobre o meu estômago. E o seu corpo – que tinha estado tão tenso a noite toda – finalmente relaxou contra mim enquanto suas pernas se enroscavam com as minhas, e nós dormimos no conforto do abraço um do outro.

* * *

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte com o aroma de café da manhã flutuando no ar. Depois de um banho rápido, eu vesti um moletom e uma calça jeans e caminhei até a cozinha. Edward estava em pé na frente do fogão virando panquecas. Ele estava vestindo apenas a calça do pijama, e a bela visão do meu marido em pé com o peito nu e com uma espátula na mão era visualmente muito estimulante para o meu corpo hormonal enlouquecido. Buscando uma distração, eu desviei a minha atenção para a televisão. Aparentemente, um furacão atingiu o Golfo do México porque Anderson Cooper* estava usando botas impermeáveis de borracha de cano longo e gravando a reportagem em uma rua inundada em Mobile, Alabama.

_*Anderson Cooper __é um jornalista e escritor __estadunidense__, ganhador de um __prêmio Emmy__ na categoria de jornalismo. Ele é o principal âncora do programa da __CNN__, __Anderson Cooper 360° -que é ao vivo__. Cooper freqüentemente transmite no seu programa notícias declaradas __Breaking News__, algo como "notícias bombásticas". _

_Então não ajudando o corpo hormonal enlouquecido._

"Bom dia, linda." Edward estava sorrindo quando ele colocou o resto das panquecas no prato.

"Oi," eu sorri enquanto caminhava em direção à ele, envolvendo os meus braços ao redor da sua cintura. "Eu estou contente em ver você sorrindo. Onde está Seth?"

"Alice o levou ao shopping. Algo sobre comprar dois de tudo desde que ele estará ganhando uma irmãzinha _e_ um irmãozinho. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão animado para fazer compras."

Seth tinha ficado em êxtase quando ele ouviu a notícia de que haveria dois bebês em casa. Ele tinha ficado feliz sobre a irmã, mas ele estava _realmente animado_ sobre o irmãozinho. Nós ainda estávamos tentando convencê-lo de que o nome "Peter Parker Cullen" simplesmente não ia acontecer para o seu irmãozinho. Mas ele permanecia confiante e determinado.

Depois do café da manhã, eu decidi que era hora de conversar. Eu fechei a porta do lava-louças e me virei em direção à ele.

"Edward, o que aconteceu ontem à noite?"

Ele suspirou quando ele tirou a toalha da minha mão e a jogou em cima do balcão. Pegando minha mão, Edward me puxou para a sala de estar. Ele se sentou no sofá e me puxou para o seu colo.

"Eu sinto muito sobre a noite passada. Eu não quis assustar você."

"Está tudo bem," eu assegurei à ele. "Eu só não entendi o seu humor. A carta foi..." Eu lutei para encontrar uma palavra adequada. "Inesperada. Maravilhosa. E você pareceu tão…"

"Em estado de choque."

Eu acenei com a cabeça.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não quis te preocupar." Ele suspirou e escovou seus lábios contra a minha bochecha.

"Você não está feliz? Eu pensei que você estaria em êxtase. Isso é o que você sempre quis – adotar Seth."

"Sim," Edward respondeu sobriamente. "Nada vai me fazer mais feliz."

"Então eu não entendo…"

Seu rosto se contorceu com frustração. "Eu só... Eu não pude acreditar. O homem apenas me _deu_ seu filho. Só escreveu uma carta e disse, 'Aqui. Leve-o.' Quer dizer, eu sei que a sua intenção foi boa... e eu não estou nada além de orgulhoso de ser capaz de adotar Seth e lhe dar o meu nome. Não há nada que eu queira mais. Mas...Jacob apenas escreveu uma fodida carta." Edward balançou a cabeça com confusão. "Quero dizer, esse tipo de autorização não merece uma ligação telefônica? Quero dizer, quem fodidamente _faz_ isso?"

Eu olhei nos olhos conflituosos do meu adorado marido. Ele amava Seth completamente e incondicionalmente. Ele o amava antes mesmo de conhecê-lo – porque ele era meu. Parte de mim. Não teria importância se Seth tivesse odiado Edward à primeira vista. Ele amava meu filho e queria nada mais do que ser um pai para o meu filho. Ele não poderia imaginar _não_ ser seu pai.

Quebrou o coração do Edward que o pai biológico do meu filho tinha abandonado os seus direitos tão facilmente – com apenas um movimento de caneta e um carimbo de 44 centavos.

"As intenções de Jacob são sempre boas," eu expliquei em um sussurro. "É por isso que ele não voltou para casa. E é por isso que ele está fazendo isso. Ele quer fazer _alguma coisa_ por Seth."

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou mesmo em conflito sobre isso. Quero dizer, isso é tudo o que eu quero no mundo." A voz de Edward era uma mistura de tristeza e alegria. "Mas este é o pai dele. Black é o único sobrenome que Seth já conheceu. Mesmo se Jake está oferecendo, nós deveríamos tirar isso de Seth? Será que ele está pronto para isso? E nós deveríamos fazer isso sem ao menos perguntar a ele como ele sente sobre isso?"

Eu corri os meus dedos sobre o cabelo dele, tentando encontrar uma forma de relaxá-lo. Ele era um homem tão bom. Bom demais para ser verdade. Ele queria adotar Seth mais do que qualquer coisa. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele não queria roubar do meu filho a única identidade que ele já havia conhecido.

"Seth não deveria ter uma escolha? E ele não sequer _querer_ o meu sobrenome?" A voz de Edward tremeu com tristeza quando ele abaixou sua cabeça. "Eu só... Eu não posso lidar com isso se ele me odiar."

"Isso nunca vai acontecer. Seth te ama," eu respondi fervorosamente, colocando seu rosto na minha mão. "E ninguém está perdendo nessa situação. Jacob consegue dar ao seu filho o melhor presente. Seth vai poder compartilhar um sobrenome com seu irmão e sua irmã. E você vai adotá-lo legalmente – algo que você queria fazer desde o dia em que o conheceu. Não há nenhum perdedor aqui."

"Não agora," Edward sussurrou enquanto acariciava o meu rosto. "Mas o que vai acontecer em dez anos mais ou menos quando Seth for velho o suficiente para ouvir a verdade? Ele poderá odiar a todos nós, Bella."

"Essa possibilidade estará lá, independentemente de você adotá-lo ou não," minha voz tremeu. "Um dia, eu vou ter que admitir ao meu filho que eu menti para ele a maior parte da sua vida."

"_Nós_ mentimos para ele," ele murmurou. Ele estava me avisando que eu não estava sozinha nesse ato de traição. Independentemente de _nossas_ boas intenções, ainda era errado. E eu odiava isso.

Edward examinou o meu rosto conflituoso e suavemente beijou meu nariz. "Você sabe, às vezes eu me pergunto se não seria melhor apenas acabar com isso. Apenas dizer-lhe a verdade agora. Ele é jovem. Crianças podem ser flexíveis…"

O medo apertou meu coração.

"Eu… Eu não sei…" eu gaguejei. Ele estava seriamente considerando isso?

"Será que é tão importante quando nós diremos à ele?" Edward perguntou baixinho. "Se ele tem cinco ou quinze anos – a notícia vai ser chocante, independentemente. Talvez seria melhor lidar com isso agora do que quando ele for velho o suficiente para se rebelar e deixar todos nós para trás."

"Você está falando sério? Eu não entendo," minha cabeça nublou com confusão. "O que fez você mudar de ideia?

"Porque eu tenho pensado muito sobre isso, e eu percebi que nós seremos os únicos a lidar com as conseqüências dessa revelação. Um dia, nós teremos de olhar nosso filho nos olhos e dizer à ele que seu pai está vivo. Seremos _nós_, baby. Não Jacob. Então eu acho que nós devemos realmente considerar o que seria melhor para Seth à longo prazo."

"Você acha que devemos contar a ele agora…" Eu sussurrei ofegante.

"Eu acho que devemos discutir os prós e os contras disso, sim."

Antes que eu pudesse realmente envolver minha cabeça em torno dessa revelação, Seth e Alice entraram pela porta da frente. Seth fugiu em nossa direção, suas perninhas voaram através da cozinha e da sala de estar. Eu pulei do colo do Edward assim que os braços minúsculos do Seth envolveram seu pescoço em um aperto. Os olhos da Alice trancaram com os meus quando ela deixou cair as sacolas de compras em cima da mesa. O rosto dela estava triste, e eu não tinha certeza se era um olhar legítimo de desconforto ou se ela esta apenas com medo de mostrar a Jasper a fatura do cartão de crédito. As duas expressões era bastante similares.

"Sinto muito," ela murmurou silenciosamente na minha direção. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de medo, e de repente, o olhar em seu rosto ficou claro.

_Aviso. Aviso._

"Vocês se divertiram comprando?" Edward perguntou quando sentou Seth em seu colo. "Você escolheu muitas coisas divertidas para o seu irmão e sua irmã?"

"Eu sinto muito," ela sussurrou freneticamente enquanto ela me puxou para fora da sala de estar e fora do alcance da voz. "No caminho de casa, nós estávamos falando sobre nomes de bebês. Você sabia que seu filho quer nomear seu irmão com o nome do Homem-Aranha? De qualquer forma, eu disse a ele que "Peter Parker Cullen" era uma espécie de coisa muito longa. Então ele começou a perguntar sobre o sobrenome do Emmett e o sobrenome do Edward e... Bem, você pegou o espírito da coisa. E então ele ficou todo calado porque o seu sobrenome era diferente, e então ele começou a me fazer todas essas perguntas sobre Jacob, e... Oh Deus, Bella...Eu não sabia o que dizer à ele..."

Meu coração se apertou no meu peito, e eu puxei o fôlego quando Alice envolveu seus braços em volta de mim. Os olhos preocupados de Edward encontraram os meus enquanto Seth continuou listando todos os itens que ele encontrou para o berçário. Eu respirei fundo e a abracei com força antes dela saltitar em direção ao sofá, beijando cada um dos meus meninos na bochecha. Ela prometeu ligar mais tarde, e eu a agradeci por tudo o que estava nas sacolas. Eu estava muito apavorada para lhes dar mais do que um olhar de passagem. Os olhos do Edward nunca deixaram o meu rosto quando eu fiz o meu caminho em direção ao sofá e me sentei ao lado deles.

"Papai?"

Edward se virou lentamente em direção ao nosso filho. "Hmm?"

Seth olhou para baixo até seu pulso – onde sua pulseira com o brasão Cullen estava orgulhosamente apertada. Ele usava isso fielmente todos os dias. Eu mal podia fazer com que ele a tirasse antes do banho a cada noite.

"No casamento, você disse que agora eu era um dos caras da família, certo?"

Eu segurei a mão livre do Edward na minha enquanto ele sorria para Seth.

"Isso mesmo."

"Mas isso não é verdade..."

Os olhos do Edward piscaram com confusão e tristeza. Eu apertei sua mão tranquilizadoramente. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu não tenho o sobrenome certo," Seth sussurrou tristemente, deixando cair sua cabeça e encarando o seu colo.

Edward ofegou suavemente; eu fechei os olhos em um terror silencioso.

"Se nós somos uma família," Seth arriscou. "Por que o meu sobrenome é diferente?"

Edward engoliu o nó na garganta. "Porque o nome do seu pai é Jacob Black. Então você tem o sobrenome dele."

Seth balançou a cabeça em compreensão. "Eu sei. Mas ele não é mais o meu pai. Você é. E eu quero o seu sobrenome."

Eu tinha passado os últimos cinco anos tentando manter a memória de Jacob viva por causa do meu filho. Jake passou os últimos cinco anos tentando nos fazer esquecê-la.

Com uma tarde, meu filho tinha feito a sua escolha. Tudo por conta própria.

O rosto do Edward – que havia sido gravado com tensão pelas últimas vinte e quatro horas – explodiu em um sorriso deslumbrante. "Eu quero que você tenha o meu sobrenome. Você realmente gostaria disso?"

"Eu realmente gostaria," Seth respondeu enfaticamente. Sua cabeça se virou para mim, esperando por confirmação. Ele saiu do colo do Edward e veio para o meu, prendendo os seus braços no meu pescoço.

"Então está tudo bem? Eu posso ser Seth Cullen?"

Eu fiquei olhando dentro dos olhos do meu lindo menininho. Seu rosto estava brilhante com entusiasmo e felicidade. Eu beijei cada uma de suas bochechas.

"Absolutamente, baby. Você pode ser Seth Cullen."

* * *

_**Dois meses mais tarde…**_

A família Cullen inteira estava reunida no escritório central da Victoria Meyer quando Edward assinou os papéis da adoção. Todo mundo chorou, incluindo o Tio Emmett.

Alice tinha insistido em uma grande festa em família em sua casa. Todos estavam reunidos ao redor da mesa da cozinha – comendo a pizza delivery favorita de Seth e apenas sendo uma família. O sorriso no rosto do Edward era de tirar o fôlego. Ele me pegou olhando, e ele apenas sorriu mais largamente, me puxando para o seu colo e colocando as mãos na minha barriga gigantesca.

Isso foi idílico. O fim para o dia perfeito.

"Onde está o Monopoly*?" Emmett perguntou a Jasper com um sorriso. "Tem sido um longo tempo desde que eu te dei um apropriado chute na bunda."

_*É um jogo de tabuleiro. No Brasil recebeu o nome de Banco Imobiliário. _

Esme franziu a testa com sua linguagem, mas Em apenas riu e a beijou na bochecha.

"Eu acho que está no porão," Alice respondeu do seu lugar na bancada. "Talvez no armário?"

"Eu vou pegá-lo," eu ofereci, ansiosa por uma chance de esticar as pernas. Eu beijei a bochecha de Edward antes de fazer o meu caminho para as escadas do porão.

O porão da Alice era basicamente a sala de jogos. Máquinas de pinball, velhos jogos de fliperama dos anos 80, e uma mesa de sinuca gigante habitavam o espaço. Era a sala favorita da casa dos meninos Cullen.

Eu fiz o meu caminho descendo as escadas – e quase cheguei ao meu destino – quando eu senti o tremor do corrimão debaixo do meu alcance.

Antes mesmo do meu grito ser registrado pelos meus próprios ouvidos, minhas pernas desmoronaram debaixo de mim, e eu cai no final das escadas.

* * *

**Nota da Carol:** _OMG! Por que a autora tinha de terminar esse cap perfeito dessa forma, hein? E o Seth *amor eterno amor verdadeiro* Cullen querendo dar o nome do Homem Aranha para o seu futuro irmãozinho? Esse menino é muuito fofo. *.* Ah, esse é o meu último cap. dessa fic. Isso quer dizer que a fic está na reta final, então deixem reviews meninas. ;)_


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37 **

**Edward PDV**

"Onde está o monopólio?" Meu irmão sorri para Jasper. "Já faz um longo tempo desde que eu te dei um bom chute na bunda."

Tentei conter meu riso quando minha mãe deu ao Emmett um olhar feio. Ele apenas sorriu e beijou sua bochecha. Enquanto a nossa mãe insistia para que seus filhos sejam cavalheiros, ela sempre teve um fraquinho por Emmett. O bastardo poderia se safar de um assassinato, desde que ele mostrasse aquelas covinhas bonitas e aquele sorriso brilhante.

"Eu acho que está no porão", disse Alice. "Talvez no armário?"

Bella beijou meu rosto e desceu ansiosamente do meu colo, oferecendo-se para pegar o jogo lá em baixo. Senti falta do contato, mas eu sabia que ela estava provavelmente cansada de ficar sentada. Com sete meses, ela estava começando a sentir os efeitos de sua gravidez. Mas ela nunca reclamava. Minha garota era uma santa, e eu a amava mais a cada dia que passava.

Eu assisti fascinado enquanto ela saiu da cozinha e foi para as escadas do porão. Ela era a coisa mais linda do meu mundo, e ela me deu tanto. Meu olhar viajou para o meu filho.

_Meu filho._

Essa palavra era tão linda para mim.

Eu assisti com orgulho enquanto Seth teve uma briga de polegares com seu tio Emmett. Sua risada encheu a cozinha, e todos sentaram hipnotizados enquanto observávamos eles. Eu estava tão grato que a minha família veio de Forks para estar conosco hoje. Eles haviam aceitado Seth tão facilmente, tão completamente. Ele era tão fácil de amar. Ele fazia ser impossível não amá-lo.

Fechei os olhos com um contentamento silencioso assim que meu coração começou a acelerar. Um sentimento de mal-estar – uma onda colossal de ansiedade – corria em minhas veias.

_Algo estava errado._

Eu pulei da minha cadeira e corri para as escadas do porão justo no momento em que um grito de torcer o coração vindo de Bella resoou pelo ar.

~x~

**Alice PDV**

Poucas coisas me assustavam.

Ver a minha melhor amiga grávida – a esposa do meu irmão, a mãe da minha sobrinha e sobrinhos, o coração de nossa família – deitada no fim das escadas...

Eu estava fodidamente petrificada.

Eu assisti em completo distanciamento enquanto vozes frenéticas ecoaram em meus ouvidos e corpos ficavam borrados em torno de mim. Esme ligou para o 911. Carlisle pegou sua maleta de médico. Jasper levou Seth para o andar de cima para protegê-lo da visão de sua mãe deitada no chão. Emmett correu para o fundo das escadas, latindo ordens para os paramédicos e ameaçando-os com lesões corporais, se não cuidassem de nossa irmã e nossos bebês. Bella estava deitado no chão – as pernas torcidas em nós, soluçando sem fôlego, e segurando seu estômago em contrações.

E Edward...

Seu rosto era de pedra. Ele estava segurando a cabeça de Bella em seu colo, sussurrando palavras doces de conforto. Eu poderia dizer pela expressão em seu rosto que ele não acreditava em nenhuma delas. Ele fechava os olhos em agonia cada vez que ela choramingou. Suas expressões estavam gravadas com estresse e sofrimento enquanto tentava acalmá-la da melhor maneira que sabia. E ouvi o seu gemido quando os enfermeiros confirmaram o que Carlisle temia.

Bella estava em trabalho de parto.

O olhar no rosto de Edward era um de devastação completa.

Seu mundo inteiro tinha apenas quebrado.

**~x~**

**Carlisle PDV**

Eu vi através do vidro com desespero quando a minha doce filha foi levada para a sala de parto. Meu filho estava ao seu lado, com a mão em um punho de ferro em torno dela. A expressão no rosto de Edward era impassível. O som dos soluços dolorosos de Bella estavam enviando ondas de choque através de cada um dos membros da minha família. A cada gemido sentia como se uma faca estivesse cortando os nossos corações.

Tentei permanecer profissional e pragmático. Eu sabia dos riscos de partos prematuros, especialmente com 30 semanas. Hiperbilirrubinemia – uma condição que causa icterícia – era a menor das nossas preocupações. Uma apneia do sono era mais angustiante. Os bebês podem parar de respirar, ter uma diminuição da frequência cardíaca, e ficarem arroxeados ou azuis. Mas todos os bebês que nascem com 30 semanas ou mais cedo têm algum tipo de apneia.

Havia outras complicações, também. Os bebês prematuros tinham riscos de ter anemia, baixa pressão arterial, síndrome do desconforto respiratório, infecções diversas...

A lista era interminável e cruel, mas a alternativa era impensável.

Eles teriam de sobreviver.

~x~

"Por que diabos eles não estão falando nada?" Emmett gemeu quando bateu com o punho sobre a divisória de vidro separando a área de espera da recepção. Esme colocou a mão em seu ombro e ele desmoronou em uma cadeira próxima.

"Edward disse que nos avisaria assim que os bebês nascessem", Alice lembrou-lhe calmamente. "O médico disse que deveria ser muito rápido, tanto quanto essas coisas são. Só faz uma hora, Em."

Sentei-me ao lado de minha querida esposa e ela colocou sua mão na minha. Ela suspirou, mas eu sabia que o som não era de satisfação. Meus olhos foram para os rostos dos meus filhos. A dor e a ansiedade estavam gravadas em cada uma de suas faces.

"Alguém já verificou o Seth?" Esme murmurou suavemente. "Tenho certeza que Jasper tem as mãos cheias. Aquele menino é inteligente. Ele sabe que algo não está certo."

Alice assentiu. "Eu mandei uma mensagem para ele. Ele disse que Seth chorou até finalmente dormir. Ele continuou implorando por sua mamãe e papai e eventualmente adormeceu em seu colo."

Outros trinta minutos se passaram antes que as portas duplas se abrissem. Todas as nossas cabeças viraram. Edward – vestido com roupa de hospital – estava fazendo o seu caminho para a sala de espera.

Nós todos pulamos de uma vez e encontramos com ele no meio do caminho. Ele estava exausto e traumatizado, mas seu rosto quase parecia aliviado.

"Eu não posso ficar muito tempo. Eles não nos deixaram segurar os bebês, e Bella não está lidando muito bem com isso", ele explicou, sem fôlego. "Mas os bebês estão na UTI neonatal. Eles estão colocando-os nas incubadoras, e eles prometeram que poderemos vê-los o mais rápido possível."

"Quão pequenos eles são?" Eu perguntei, nervoso.

"Ele tem 1,190kg. Ela tem 1,210kg."

"Isso é... pouco. Isso não é pouco?" Emmett sussurrou. "Será que eles podem sobreviver?"

Os olhos de Edward brilharam com uma determinação flamejante. "Eles _vão _sobreviver. Óbvio que eles vão sobreviver..." Sua voz tremia de desespero. "Oh meu Deus, eles têm que sobreviver..." Suas pernas começaram a tremer, e Emmett e eu agarramos cada um de seus ombros, levando-o para a cadeira mais próxima.

"Não!" Ele rosnou desafiadoramente, empurrando-nos para longe. "Eu tenho que voltar para Bella. Tenho que..."

"Filho, não será bom para Bella se você desabar na frente dela", sussurrei com calma. "Sente-se por alguns minutos. Tire algum tempo para reunir sua coragem."

"Eu não quero que ela fique só..." Edward sussurrou urgentemente, mas me permitiu empurrá-lo para a cadeira. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto deu um suspiro longo e inclinou a cabeça contra a parede. Esme e eu tomamos assentos em cada lado dele. Sua mãe pegou sua mão – que estava nervosamente puxando seu cabelo – e segurou-a firmemente na sua.

Olhei para Alice, e sem uma palavra, ela balançou a cabeça e atravessou as portas duplas que levavam à emergência.

"A Bella não está sozinha agora", eu murmurei suavemente. "Nós sempre vamos cuidar dela. Você sabe disso, não é?"

"E vamos sempre cuidar de você", Esme sorriu calorosamente.

Emmett, que nunca tinha sido conhecido por sua sensibilidade, olhou para baixo por cima de seu irmão com toda a sinceridade. "Irmão, vai ficar tudo bem. Esses bebês são Cullens. E a mãe deles é a mulher mais forte que eu já conheci."

Seus olhos permaneceram fechados, mas Edward balançou a cabeça em concordância.

"Eu vou ligar para o Charlie e a Renee. Tenho cerca de 20 mensagens de voz de cada um deles. E eu vou ligar por Jazz e pro Seth, também. Vou contar a boa notícia", Emmett ofereceu. Edward assentiu com agradecimentos e inclinou a cabeça contra a parede mais uma vez.

"Como Seth está?" Ele perguntou, preocupado.

"Dormindo, a última vez que nós checamos. Jasper vai cuidar dele. Não se preocupe."

"Eu sei que ele vai", Edward murmurou. "Obrigado. A todos vocês... por estarem aqui."

"Onde mais nós estaríamos?" Esme sussurrou docemente, e ele apertou a mão dela enquanto ela se inclinava para beijar sua bochecha. Ele tentou sorrir, mas não chegou aos seus olhos. Meu filho estava completamente exausto.

"Eu preciso voltar. Eu não posso... eu não suporto estar longe de qualquer um deles", ele sussurrou ansiosamente. Abruptamente saltou de sua cadeira e virou-se para as portas da emergência.

Esme e eu assistimos enquanto nosso filho colocou em seu rosto uma fachada corajosa e saiu do saguão.

**~xXx~**

**Bella PDV**

"Eu _quero _ver os meus bebês!" Cuspi pela centésima vez. A Dra. Lauren ainda estava escrevendo em sua prancheta. Eu queria jogar a prancheta maldita pela janela.

Por que diabos não me deixavam ver os meus bebês? Havia algo de errado e eles não estavam me dizendo?

"Bella, nós vamos levá-la para a UTIN, em apenas alguns minutos", ela repetiu calmamente enquanto ela anexava a prancheta de volta na minha cama. "Eu quero que você esteja preparada para o que você vai ver..."

Imagens brilharam na mente dos meus lindos bebês deitados em uma incubadora, tubos e aparelhos ligados em toda a superfície externa de seus pequenos corpos. Meu coração se apertou, e eu tremi com a poderosa visão.

"Assim que Edward retornar..." A Dra. Lauren prometeu.

"Eu estou aqui", ele anunciou quando entrou pela porta. Ele imediatamente voou para o meu lado e beijou minha testa. Ele sorriu para mim, mas não era o sorriso que derretia meu coração. Meu marido doce estava mentalmente e fisicamente esgotado.

Sua cabeça virou em direção a nossa médica. O sorriso forçado se foi.

"Nós queremos ver os nossos bebês. Agora."

"Eu sei", respondeu a Dra. Lauren. "Mas eu quero que vocês estejam preparados. Edward..." os olhos da nossa médica se firmaram em seu rosto cansado. "Eu sei que você já trabalhou na UTIN de vez em quando, mas é diferente quando são os seus próprios filhos."

Ele exalou uma respiração irregular e segurou minha mão com força. Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, dando-lhe permissão para continuar.

"Tudo bem. A boa notícia primeiro. Os bebês estão indo muito bem. Naturalmente, seus pulmões não estão desenvolvidos e seus pesos estão perigosamente baixos, mas apesar de tudo, eu estou muito otimista".

Ela estava_ otimista_? Olhei para Edward, seus olhos estavam arregalados de apreensão.

A Dra. Lauren notou os olhares em nossos rostos. "Eles não estão fora de perigo. Eu não vou sentar aqui e prometer que tudo vai ficar bem, porque sinceramente, esses bebês têm uma jornada difícil pela frente. Minha maior preocupação neste momento é lutar contra a infecção e desenvolvimento pulmonar. Seus pesos vão aumentar à medida que alimentá-los por via intravenosa..."

"Por via intravenosa? Eu não posso nem alimentar meus filhos?" Sussurrei tristemente.

"Não, minha querido", Edward murmurou suavemente. "Eles não estão desenvolvidos o suficiente para serem amamentados ou alimentados com mamadeira. Nós nem mesmo vamos poder segurá-los por algum tempo."

Lágrimas brotaram dos meus olhos enquanto eu tentava imaginar não segurar os meus bebês nos meus braços. Edward colocou seu braço em volta de mim, e eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Dependendo do progresso deles, poderemos ser capazes de alimentar os bebês através de tubos nasais dentro de um par de dias. Nesse momento, eu recomendaria que usássemos o leite materno", explicou a Dra. Lauren. "É extremamente útil para dar os bebês prematuros leite da mãe porque tem proteínas e anticorpos que ajudam a prevenir a infecção e incentivar o crescimento. Podemos ainda precisar complementar o seu leite com uma adição de vitaminas e proteínas."

"Isso não é problema. Eu planejava amamentar, de qualquer maneira."

"Isso é ótimo", a Dra. Lauren sorriu gentilmente. Ela deu um último olhar para a área de transferência. "Como você está se sentindo, Bella? Você tem alguma dúvida? Eu sei que você está ansiosa..."

"Eu quero ver nossos bebês", eu respondi com firmeza. Edward se levantou rapidamente e pegou a cadeira de rodas colocada ao lado da porta. Ele rolou para perto da cama.

"Edward, eu deveria realmente chamar..." a dra. Lauren advertiu. Ele a ignorou, enquanto passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Ele me colocou na cadeira de rodas com cuidado antes de tomar minhas mãos nas suas e beijá-las suavemente.

"Vamos ver nossos bebês", ele sorriu de forma encorajadora. Eu acariciei seu rosto suavemente, e ele derreteu em meu toque.

"A Dra. Lauren pode não ser capaz de fazer nenhuma promessa a você," Edward sussurrou quando ele beijou minha mão. "Mas nossos bebês vão ficar bem. Você sabe disso, não é?"

Ele não esperou pela minha resposta. Ele me beijou mais uma vez antes de empurrar minha cadeira para a UTIN.

~x~

Na entrada para a unidade de UTI, nós três paramos para lavar as mãos. Edward e eu nos ajudamos a vestir uma nova roupa de hospital, máscaras e luvas.

A UTIN estava movimentado com a atividade enquanto Edward me levava para a sala. Os enfermeiros estavam correndo de forma eficiente – focados atentamente nas pequenas vidas colocadas em suas mãos. Os sons de bipes de monitores ecoavam em meus ouvidos, e eu vagamente me perguntei como os enfermeiros – e os bebês – poderiam suportar esse ruído constante. A sala estava cheia de incubadoras claras, e cada uma tinha um pequeno bebê após o outro. A Dra. Lauren apresentou-nos para as enfermeiras responsáveis, que estavam atribuídas aos nossos bebês. Elas eram ao mesmo tempo doces e amigáveis, e gostei delas imediatamente.

"Aqui estamos", Edward murmurou enquanto se acomodava na cadeira ao lado das duas incubadoras mais próximas da janela.

_Menininho Cullen e Menininha Cullen._

Determinada, saí da minha cadeira. A Dra. Lauren começou a protestar, mas Edward lançou-lhe um olhar antes que ela pudesse dizer uma palavra. Ele segurou minha mão firmemente na sua e inclinou-se para que nós conseguíssemos dar uma olhada melhor. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta com um suspiro audível.

"Amor?" Edward perguntou ansiosamente. Segurei sua mão com força enquanto eu olhava para as incubadoras.

"Não, eu estou bem", eu assegurei a ele. "Só... eles são apenas... tão _pequenos_..."

Eu nunca tinha realmente considerado o quanto 1kg poderia ser. Eu tinha visto os bebês brevemente logo após o nascimento apressado, mas as enfermeiras tinham os levado antes que eu pudesse dar uma boa olhada.

Suas peles eram quase transparente, e os vasos sanguíneos eram visíveis através do véu fino de pele. Tubos de plástico estavam conectados a cada um dos seus corpos minúsculos em diversos padrões. Eu queria saber a finalidade de cada fio ofensivo e a máquina que estava ligada em nossos bebês, e Edward pacientemente respondeu a cada pergunta que fiz.

"Eu sei que eles parecem fracos e frágeis," Edward passou os braços em volta de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido. Sua voz o traiu, e suas palavras tremiam quando ele tentou me consolar. "Mas a aparência deles é realmente muito normal para os bebês nascidos prematuramente."

"Eles são lindos", eu respondi simplesmente. "Mesmo tão vermelhos e pequenos como eles estão..."

"Eu sei", Edward concordou com convicção.

"Podemos tocá-los?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa. Edward olhou para a médica com expectativa. Parte de mim estava morrendo de medo de chegar muito perto com medo de machucá-los. A parte materna estava implorando por qualquer tipo de contato.

"Você não pode segurá-los ainda", explicou a Dra. Lauren. "Mas você pode tocar através da incubadora. Você certamente deve tentar isso. Alguns prematuros não estão pronto para ser tocados. Alguns não estão desenvolvidos o suficiente para entender a estimulação tátil, mas eu acho que devemos dar uma chance. É bom para todos, se vocês puderem manter esse vínculo de alguma forma um com o outro."

"Com as luvas?"

A Dra. Lauren assentiu. "Para ajudar a prevenir infecções, sim. E conversar com cada um deles. Esses bebês chutavam muito quando Edward falava com eles no útero. Vamos ver como eles reagem a suas vozes."

"Juntos", sussurrei urgentemente. Edward não precisava de explicação, e manteve um braço envolvido em volta da minha cintura, sua mão com a luva rastejou através do buraco do lado da incubadora de nosso filho. Meus próprios dedos deslizaram através da abertura para a nossa filha. Nós sorrimos encorajando um ao outro enquanto tocamos nossos bebês pela primeira vez. Nós mal acariciamos seus dedos minúsculos, prontos para soltá-los se eles mostrassem qualquer sinal de perigo. Os monitores buzinaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Oi bebês", sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas não derramadas. "Vocês vieram tão rápido que não tive tempo para decidir seus nomes." Nós acariciamos para cima e para baixo em suas mãos, tendo o cuidado de observar os rostos dos bebês para qualquer sinal de desconforto.

"Vocês estão indo muito bem, gente..." Dra. Lauren murmurou suavemente. "Eu vou fazer uma checagem com a enfermeira. Eu já volto."

A voz de Edward estava calma e adorável quando ele sussurrou suavemente para nossos bebês, dizendo a cada um deles o quanto os amava. Dissemos a eles sobre o resto da família e como estavam todos ansiosos para conhecê-los. Nós conversamos com eles sobre seu berçário, o tempo... qualquer coisa inconsequente apenas para dar-lhes a oportunidade de se familiarizar com os sons de nossas vozes e nos dar a chance de nos relacionar com os nossos bebês. Meus braços doíam para segurar meus bebês, mas eu sabia que teria que esperar. Depois de um tempo, Edward e eu trocamos de incubadoras, e continuamos nossas divagações tranquilas.

Passamos horas na UTIN, apenas sussurrando e acariciando e olhando para os nossos filhos, até que a Dra. Lauren finalmente sugeriu que eu precisava descansar um pouco.

"Você tem que cuidar de si mesma, também, Bella. Esses bebês precisam que você esteja saudável."

"Eu não quero que eles fiquem sozinhos", sussurrei para Edward. Seus olhos brilharam ao olhar para nossa médica.

"Eles não têm de ficar," a Dra. Lauren concordou. "Com a exceção de vocês dois, eu vou permitir que um membro da família em um momento fique na UTIN. Sei que vai lhes trazer mais conforto, e isso lhe dará a chance de cuidar de si e descansar adequadamente."

"Obrigado", Edward murmurou com entusiasmo.

"Nós vamos estar de volta muito em breve", sussurrei para cada bebê. "Nós amamos vocês."

"E nós vamos escolher seus nomes. Nós prometemos", Edward prometeu enquanto acariciava as mãos dos nossos bebês uma última vez antes de ajudar-me a voltar para a cadeira de rodas e me empurrar de volta para o meu quarto.

~x~

"Eles são tão bonitos", sussurrei contra o peito de Edward. Nós tínhamos desafiado as instruções da enfermeira, e logo que ela saiu do quarto, Edward subiu na pequena cama e me puxou para o seu peito. Eu me aconcheguei confortavelmente em seus braços, tentando desesperadamente relaxar. Nossos bebês estavam em boas mãos. Cada membro da família Cullen trocou de turno na UTIN durante toda a noite.

"É claro que eles são", ele respondeu, e eu poderia dizer que ele estava sorrindo. Um sorriso real pela primeira vez em horas. "Olhe para a mãe deles."

Mas eu não me sentia bonita. Nem um pouco. Meu coração estava vazio e cheio de culpa.

Não era algo que eu precisava dizer para ele.

"Edward... Eu sin... sinto muito", eu gaguejei, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. A culpa tinha me torturado por horas, mas eu a ignorei, porque estava com muito medo pelos meus bebês. Agora que as coisas estavam relativamente calmas nessa área, eu me dei permissão para deixar a culpa e o ódio derramarem através de mim.

"Não se atreva a se sentir culpada", ele murmurou suavemente, pressionando os lábios contra a minha testa. "Você não fez nada errado, querida. Foi um acidente."

"Eu poderia ter perdido..." A ideia era muito angustiante até imaginar, e eu enterrei meu rosto em seu peito.

Sua respiração acelerou. "Shh... Está tudo bem, querida. Tudo vai ficar bem. Não pense nisso. A Dra. Lauren disse que eles estão bem tanto quanto se pode esperar. Melhor que em alguns casos. Sobre o toque, por exemplo. Bebês que são prematuros geralmente não estão prontos para ser tocados. Nós realmente fomos capazes de sentir nossos bebês. Eu vi prematuros em 33 semanas que não poderiam tolerar a sensação do toque de sua mãe. O fato de que nossos bebês podem é muito, muito encorajador."

"Sério?" Eu sussurrei, sentindo remorso imediato pelas mães. Quão terrível deve ter sido para elas serem incapazes de tocar o seu filho.

"Sério," Edward confirmou. "Esta UTIN é a melhor do estado. Nossos bebês estão em mãos muito capazes. Vai ser difícil por um tempo. Isso é inevitável. Mas eles podem fazer isso. Levaremos nosso bebês para casa e vamos ser uma família. "

Eu fiquei pensativa. "Então, você não está preocupado?"

Edward suspirou baixinho.

"Eu não diria isso", admitiu. "Eu vou ficar preocupado, até que os levemos para casa. Mas estou confiante em nossa médica e nas enfermeiras. Estou confiante na força de nossos bebês. E eu estou confiante pela nossa família."

Gostaria de saber se ele foi sincero em sua confiança, ou se ele estava apenas tentando me manter calma e aliviar a minha culpa. Eu olhei para seu rosto bonito. Olheiras tinham se formado sob seus olhos, e seu cabelo despenteado estava selvagem devido ao seu hábito nervoso de correr os dedos por ele. Mas seu rosto parecia sereno. E tomei o conforto em sua expressão.

"Nós realmente devemos escolher os nomes," Edward sorriu para mim. "Você tem certeza que Seth e eu não podemos o chamar de Peter Parker Cullen? Isso realmente soa tão bem."

Revirei os olhos e ri. "Eu poderia viver com Peter. Ou Parker. Mas não com a combinação."

"Peter Cullen. Parker Cullen. Hmm... nomes do meio?"

"Eu estava pensando em algo de cada lado da família," eu admiti. Nós ficamos obcecados, e Edward, na verdade, pegou um bloco e uma caneta e começou a escrever variações de todos os nomes que estávamos considerando.

"Ah, eu adorei esse!" Exclamei animadamente enquanto olhei para a página.

_Peter Charles Cullen._

"Sim?" Ele sorriu para mim. "Bem, seu pai e nosso filho ficarão felizes."

Eu ri baixinho. "Ok, agora para nossa menina... Será que devemos ficar com a coisa de gêmeos? Ambos os nomes começando com a mesma letra? E definitivamente algo do seu lado da família agora ..."

"Hmm," Edward meditou. "Nomes de garotas que começam com P..." Nós dois olhamos um para o outro. Estávamos completamente sem opções.

"Espere! Eu sempre carrego esse livro de nomes de bebês na minha bolsa. Será que Alice trouxe a minha bolsa?"

Edward saltou da cama e se dirigiu para o canto da sala. Com certeza, minha bolsa estava lá. Ele procurou na bolsa e depois sorriu triunfante quando puxou o livro de nomes de bebês.

"Priscila... Penelope... Patsy..." Ele se acomodou ao meu lado quando ele virou as páginas gastas. "Petúnia... Pressley... Paige..."

"Paige!" Eu sussurrei animadamente. "Peter e Paige?"

"Eu gostei", ele sorriu feliz e começou a escrever furiosamente no bloco de notas. "Ok, então o meu lado da família. Paige... o que?"

E era tão óbvio, que eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Alice Paige," eu anunciei orgulhosamente.

"Alice Paige." Edward sorriu. E então eu assisti com fascinação enquanto ele escreveu os nomes dos nossos bebês em uma folha de papel.

_Peter Charles Cullen._

_Alice Paige__ Cullen_.

_Peter e Paige Cullen._

* * *

**N/T:** _Esse foi o meu último capítulo nessa fic, e adorei traduzir mais uma vez para vocês. O capítulo me deixou tensa, temi pelos bebês, mas no final tudo está dando certo. Amei os nomes deles também. Acho Paige um nome lindo! Beijos meninas, e obrigada Neni por me dar a oportunidade de traduzir essa fic maravilhosa xx **LeiliPattz**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

**BPOV **

Eu nunca tive uma família grande. Sempre fomos apenas eu e Renee. Ou eu e Charlie. E então um dia, fomos eu, Renée e Phil. E só. Ambos dos meus avós tinham falecido quando eu era mais jovem. Eu não tinha irmãos. Mas éramos tão próximos quanto poderíamos ser e – e com exceção de alguns anos de rebeldia adolescente – eu sempre soube que os meus pais me amavam e fariam qualquer coisa no mundo para me proteger. Mas eu sempre desejei ardentemente por uma grande família. Alguns irmãos pequenos para brincar. Ou uma irmã mais velha para me mostrar como usar maquiagem e que me deixasse experimentar as suas roupas.

Mas, enquanto eu observava a cena que me rodeava em nossa nova sala de estar, eu percebi que eu realmente tinha conseguido tudo que eu sempre quis em uma família.

Emmett e Jasper estavam seguindo as instruções estritas de Alice sobre onde colocar os móveis. Charlie, Phil, e Carlisle estavam tentando decifrar as instruções em espanhol que acompanharam a nossa nova tela de plasma. Renee e Esme estavam na cozinha, organizando os armários e prateleiras em algum tipo de ordem sistemática. Alice estava supervisionando tudo.

Finalmente, o meu olhar pousou sobre o sofá no meio do chão da sala. Em e Jazz ainda tinham que movê-lo em seu devido lugar, porque Edward e Seth estavam sentados lado a lado – um bebê em cada um de seus braços. Seth tinha se apaixonado pelos bebês logo que ele tinha visto as primeiras fotos deles deitados na incubadora. Ele implorou para segura-los, e enquanto eu quase tive um ataque do coração, Edward não tinha sido nada além de paciente – pedindo para Seth se sentar no sofá antes de ensiná-lo a apoiar o pescoço e como manter os bebês perto de seu peito. Não havia nada tão maravilhoso quanto ver o nosso filho mais velho segurando o seu irmão ou irmã nos braços dele. Ele era ferozmente protetor com os ambos os bebês, mas todos poderiam perceber a sua afeição de cinco anos de idade era principalmente focada em Peter, ou Peter como Seth tinha apelidado ele. Mas ele adorava os dois, e seu vínculo só foi ficando mais forte agora que os gêmeos estavam em casa.

Todos os avós se mudaram para Seattle para ajudar a tomar conta dos gêmeos e para ajudar a Seth a se familiarizar com a escola. Meus pais se hospedaram em nossa casa enquanto Esme e Carlisle ficaram com Alice e Jasper. Emmett tinha ficado na cidade, bem como, depois de desenvolver uma paixão por nossa impetuosa advogada. Eu não perguntei onde ele dormia à noite.

Os gêmeos passaram 32 dias na UTI neonatal. Durante esse tempo, a unidade se tornou a nossa casa longe de casa. As enfermeiras conheciam cada membro de nossa família pelo primeiro nome e elas tinham sido tão quentes, acolhedoras e profissionais durante todo o mês. Carlisle tinha ficado tão impressionado com o hospital que ele insistiu em fazer uma doação em nome dos gêmeos para a unidade de UTI neonatal no dia em que foram liberados.

O mês passado foi cheio de momentos de mágoa e terror. Paige, que pesava quase 29 gramas a mais que Peter quando nasceu, na verdade, começou a perder peso durante a primeira semana. Dra. Lauren decidiu que ela não estava recebendo a nutrição que ela precisava, portanto, um tubo de nariz foi colocado em seu pequeno rosto, e ela lhe deu meu leite materno. Meu leite fez uma diferença imediata, e seu peso se estabilizou. Porque o "experimento" foi tão bem sucedido, a dieta de Petey também foi complementada com o meu leite materno. Primeiro o ganho de peso foi de algumas gramas por semana. Mas, no final do mês, os dois bebês pesavam cerca de cinco quilos cada. Nossos bebês tinham sido constantemente picados e incitados, e enquanto os médicos na família insistiram que isso era necessário, meu coração nunca conseguiu deixar de quebrar cada vez que a sua frágil pele era perfurada. Ambos os bebês tiveram icterícia, o que não foi uma surpresa para ninguém. Mas, felizmente, os gêmeos haviam sido poupados das complicações mais graves que acompanham um parto prematuro. Hoje, cada um pesava pouco mais de cinco quilos e tinham o apetite do seu tio Emmett. Nós éramos verdadeiramente abençoados.

Por quanto eu viver, eu nunca vou esquecer o momento em que a Dra. Lauren anunciou que poderíamos segurar os nossos bebês pela primeira vez. Nós passamos duas semanas tocando-os através dos orifícios da incubadora. Edward tinha me segurado por muitas noites, enquanto eu chorava até dormir – cega pelo meu pesar e frustração por que eu não podia simplesmente _segurar_ os meus bebês. Uma vez que os bebês começaram a se estabilizar, a Dra. Lauren concordou que era a hora, e o nosso coração havia disparado. Edward e eu choramos naquele dia, e essa foi a experiência mais incrível da minha vida. Sentamos um ao lado do outro – nossos braços sempre se tocando – enquanto cada um de nós revezava, segurando os nossos gêmeos. Nós os embalamos. Cantamos canções de ninar para eles. Nós inalamos o seu perfume e se nos deleitamos com a alegria de sentir os seus minúsculos corpos pressionados contra o peito. Nunca mais achávamos boba a alegria que sentíamos ao abraçar os nossos filhos.

Embora nunca houve qualquer dúvida de que Edward seria um bom pai, lembrei-me cada dia como realmente sortuda eu sou. Ao longo de toda a experiência aterradora, Edward permaneceu confiante e forte. Ele sabia quando eu precisava estar em seus braços. Ele sabia quando eu precisava ficar sozinha com os meus pensamentos. Ele sabia quando eu precisava que ele derramasse o seu exterior resistente e me mostrasse os seus medos verdadeiros. E ele sabia quando eu precisava dele para chorar comigo. Ele se permitiu ser um pai em vez de um médico, colocando a sua total confiança na Dra. Lauren e nos funcionários do hospital. Havia algumas noites que eu acordava sozinha na minha cama (as enfermeiras tinham finalmente aceitado que Edward dormisse comigo), e eu o encontrava na UTI Neonatal, segurando um ou de ambos dos nossos bebês em seus braços, olhando para eles com espanto. Eu nunca interrompo o seu momento de silêncio com eles. Eu sabia que ele precisava desse tempo de ligação, tanto quanto a mãe deles precisava. Mas isso não me impedia de observar através do vidro, e incrivelmente, eu me vi ficando mais apaixonada pelo meu marido.

Há três semanas, uma casa no bairro de Alice e Jasper ficou a venda. A única vez que Edward e eu havíamos deixado o hospital no mês passado foi as duas horas que passamos olhando a casa. Os proprietários eram dois aposentados muito doces, que já haviam se mudado para Nova York para estar mais perto de seus netos. A casa era linda, e nós nos apaixonamos por ela assim que entramos na garagem. A varanda tinha me chamou a atenção imediatamente, e eu realmente agarrei o braço de Edward e gritei de alegria quando saímos do carro e percebi que era um alpendre ao redor da cinco quartos, três lavabos, armários de cerejeira com bancadas de granito na cozinha, uma grande sala de jogos, com um mini-bar (a sala favorita de Emmett), quartos espaçosos, uma sala de família grande o suficiente para colocar o piano de Seth, e um deck com vista para o enorme quintal. Eu já estava imaginando os canteiros e móbiles que complementariam esse espaço muito bem quando Edward disse ao corretor de imóveis que estávamos prontos para fazer uma oferta. Eu engasguei com surpresa e vi que ele estava me olhando com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Mais tarde, perguntei-lhe por que ele tinha sido tão rápido para negociar.

"Eu vi o olhar em seus olhos quando você estava olhando pela janela para o quintal colossal. O sorriso em seu rosto era toda a motivação que eu precisava."

E, assim, compramos a casa.

Enquanto Edward e eu passávamos todos os momentos na UTI Neonatal, a nossa família estava obcecada em ter a casa pronta para nós quando os gêmeos fossem liberados. Alice tornou-se uma tirana, contratando trabalhadores e dando tarefas específicas para cada membro de nossa família. Os meninos supervisionaram a mudança e o encaixotamento das coisas. As meninas escolheram os móveis, as cortinas, e os pratos. Tudo foi resolvido. Edward e eu tínhamos sido obrigados apenas a assinar a escritura da casa e cuidar dos nossos bebês. Foi um alívio, e nós estávamos profundamente gratos.

"Terra para Bella," Emmett sorriu quando ele acenou com a mão na frente do meu rosto. "Cara, você estava a um milhão de quilômetros de distância. Seu marido disse para perguntar onde você quer que o piano fique."

"Oh!" Olhei ao redor da sala da família. "Umm... ao lado da janela?" Parecia que era a escolha lógica, uma vez que era o único espaço livre deixado no cômodo. As garotas da minha família _realmente_ sabiam como decorar. Cada peça de mobiliário era funcional e bonita, meus únicos dois requisitos.

"Vamos começar a descarregar essa coisa. Victoria está me esperando em um bar de esportes na rua 8. Essa garota pode jogar sinuca como nada que eu já vi antes. É quente como o inferno..." Ele continuou divagando sobre as muitas excelentes qualidades de Victoria enquanto ele pegava os motores externos. Momentos depois, o piano de Seth foi arrastado pelo chão da sala e estabelecido ao lado da grande janela. Sorrindo como uma criança no Natal, Emmett correu para o sofá e beijou cada um dos seus sobrinhos na testa, seguido por um rápido beijo para Paige.

"Obrigado, Em," Edward acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento enquanto segurava uma sonolenta Paige perto de seu peito. "Nós não poderíamos ter feito isso sem você."

"Eu sei", Emmett riu. Ele correu para o meu lado e me puxou para um abraço enorme. "Mas qualquer coisa por Bella Bear. Mas você já sabe disso, não é?"

Ele baixou-me de volta para o chão e beijou o meu rosto. "Eu sei, Em. Obrigada. Agora vá se divertir com Victoria."

Emmett balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. "Oh, eu pretendo".

Eu não poderia suprimir a minha risada quando ele pulou para fora da porta da frente.

**EPOV**

Nossa casa, que tinha estado movimentada com a atividade há apenas uma hora atrás, estava finalmente pacífica e calma. Bella e eu estávamos com medo de que a comoção constante faria com que Seth também ficasse agitado para dormir, mas depois do banho, levei-o ao seu novo quarto e me aconcheguei com ele nos cobertores. Conversamos por alguns minutos sobre a nova casa e os gêmeos antes de finalmente pegar o seu livro. Ele estava dormindo antes de eu chegar à terceira página.

Depois de beijar sua testa e desligar a sua luz, eu rastejei para o berçário. Estava tranquilo lá, também, exceto pelo doce som da suave voz de minha esposa. Eu calmamente abri a porta para encontrá-la sentada na superfaturada cadeira de balanço, de grandes dimensões – com um gêmeo em cada braço.

Dominado pela emoção, eu coloquei a minha cabeça contra a porta enquanto ouvia a sua voz bonita quando ela balançava e cantava para os nossos bebês para dormirem. Eu não reconheci a canção de ninar, mas isso não importa. Ela poderia recitar a agenda telefônica, e o efeito sobre todos nós teria sido a mesma coisa. Sua voz era tão angelical que eu poderia ter chorado ali mesmo na porta. Seu canto doce, combinado com a imagem de nossos bebês em seus braços, foi o suficiente para me fazer ficar de joelhos.

Fechei os olhos e me perdi no som de sua voz quando me lembrei do mês passado de nossas vidas. A alegria de se tornar pai de Seth. O pânico de encontrar minha esposa deitada na parte inferior das escadas. O terror de nossos bebês nascendo dois meses mais cedo. As noites sem dormir e preocupação constante dos bebês pegarem uma infecção, ou ter uma diminuição da frequência cardíaca, ou simplesmente deixar de tomar a sua próxima respiração. A primeira vez que tocamos os nossos bebês. A primeira vez que tínhamos pegado eles em nossos braços. O dia em que nós os trouxemos para casa. No dia em que Seth segurou os bebés pela primeira vez. O olhar em seu rosto e de Alice quando ouviram os nomes dos bebês. Vendo o rosto de Bella quando encontramos a casa. Assistindo nossa mudança da família com precisão enquanto eles preparavam a nossa casa para nós. Lendo para o meu incrível filho a sua história para dormir enquanto ele dormia em seu novo quarto. Assistindo com espanto silencioso a minha esposa colocando os nossos bebês para dormir.

Palavras não podem descrever como estou muito feliz.

Abri os olhos e encontrei Bella sorrindo para mim, e ela me tirou o fôlego. Um dia eu iria me acostumar com o quão bonita ela realmente era? Eu poderia realmente agradecer a ela por me dar tudo que eu sempre quis? Ela me salvou de mim mesmo, me ensinando a ser um marido. Como ser um pai. Como ser um homem.

Ela era o coração da nossa família. A mãe dos meus filhos. O amor da minha vida.

Eu não poderia pedir mais nada.

* * *

_**Nota **__**da **__**Tradutora**__: Tudo pronto, casa pronta e agora realmente chagamos a reta final. Mais 2 capítulos e pronto!_

_Digam o que pensam._

_Bjus,_

_Lay._


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39 - ****Epílogo - Parte 1**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

_**Epílogo - Parte 1**_

_**Cinco anos mais tarde**_

**POV Bella**

"Feliz Aniversário, Paige e Petey. Parabéns pra vocês!"

Os sons de risos, aplausos, e das línguas de sogra ecoavam pelo nosso quintal enquanto os gêmeos batiam palmas animadamente.

"Fechem os olhos e façam um desejo!" Seth lembrou ao seu irmão e irmã. Eles riram e obedientemente fecharam os seus olhos. Eles seguraram a mão um do outro, fizeram um pedido silencioso, e, simultaneamente, apagaram as velas. Aplausos irromperam enquanto Esme e Renee começaram a cortar o bolo de aniversário.

"O que vocês desejaram?" Emmett perguntou aos gêmeos. Mas Seth foi rápido em intervir, e ele olhou para cada gêmeo com uma seriedade simulada.

"Oh não! Se vocês disserem isso em voz alta, então ele não vai se tornar realidade."

Os gêmeos pareciam inseguros, mas aceitaram esta notícia como o evangelho – porque Seth disse. Ele era o irmão mais velho e o protetor. Desde o dia em que eu os trouxe para casa, Seth tinha levado o seu papel como irmão mais velho muito a sério. Ele chorou com eles da primeira vez em que eles foram vacinados. Ele segurou as suas mãos quando eles tinham dado seus primeiros passos. Ele faltou à escola apenas para estar ao lado deles na primeira vez em que eles foram ao dentista.

"Eu deveria estar lá. É o meu trabalho." Seth tinha anunciado com firmeza. E nem Edward nem eu tivemos coragem de negá-lo.

Os últimos cinco anos têm sido tão perto da perfeição quanto você poderia imaginar. Isso não quer dizer que nós não tivemos a nossa quota de momentos assustadores, mas nós cuidamos cada um e nos tornamos um familiar mais forte por causa disso.

Após o nascimento dos gêmeos, experimentei períodos de depressão. Dra. Lauren me garantiu que o baby blues* era normal, especialmente tendo em conta as circunstâncias do nascimento deles. Embora a minha cabeça entendia que foi só um acidente, meu coração não podia deixar de culpar a mim mesma por cair da escada. Eu me sentia culpada por ser a causa que os meus bebês tiveram que passar o primeiro mês de suas vidas em uma incubadora. Fiquei preocupada com o futuro deles e as complicações de saúde que poderiam surgir. Eu estava em uma espiral de vergonha que parecia nunca acabar, e isso começou a afetar seriamente o meu vínculo crescente com os meus filhos. Observando-me afastar deles estava matando Edward, e ele finalmente me apresentou a Dra. Kendra Bender, uma psicóloga do hospital, especializada em depressão pós-parto. Com a ajuda dela, eu finalmente comecei a me perdoar e aceitar que eu não poderia controlar o futuro. Ela me fez ver que eu estava perdendo um tempo precioso com minha família por que estava me mantendo prisioneira com uma culpa desnecessária e vergonha. Eu era uma mãe maravilhosa. Eu era uma esposa amorosa. Eu amava a minha família. Estes eram os meus mantras, e eu tinha silenciosamente repetido estas frases na minha cabeça a cada dia, esperando que meu coração fosse acreditar nelas. Eventualmente, ele acreditou.

*****_**Baby**__**Blues**__: se caracteriza por uma alteração transitória no humor da mãe que atinge de 50% a 80% das mulheres e se apresenta logo após o nascimento do bebê, desaparecendo em poucos dias e de forma espontânea. _  
_Os sintomas mais frequentes são tristeza, irritabilidade, ansiedade e choro, e esses sentimentos acontecem devido as rápidas alterações nos níveis hormonais, o stress do parto e a consciência da responsabilidade aumentada._

Uma vez que os gêmeos tinham idade suficiente para andar, eu realizei o meu sonho de abrir o meu próprio estúdio de dança. Eu dou aulas três dias por semana para crianças entre três e dez anos de idade. Além de ser uma esposa e mãe, é o aspecto mais gratificante de minha vida. Edward continua o seu trabalho no hospital e ajuda nos treinos tanto de Seth quanto de Petey na liga de baseball. Ele é o marido e mais incrível do mundo – assim como eu sabia que ele seria.

Fazemos viagens frequentes a Forks para assegurar que nossos filhos tenham uma ligação com todos os seus avós. Renee e Phil nos visitam várias vezes por ano, também. Como esperado, os avós os estragam como podem.

Seth é agora tem 10 anos de idade, e é o arremessador em sua equipe na Liga Infantil de Beisebol, um leitor ávido, um pianista talentoso e, o melhor irmão mais velho do mundo. Como ele está ficando mais velho, Seth tornou-se interessado em aprender mais sobre Jake, e temos incentivado visitas de longa duração e telefonemas para Billy. Depois de muita discussão e muitas lágrimas, decidimos – por enquanto – manter a situação de Jacob em segredo.

Alice e Jasper foram mordidos pelo percevejo do bebê, e agora eles tem um menino de dois anos chamado Dylan. Alice agora é dona de sua própria agência de viagens, e Jasper vendeu o clube. Agora, ele se concentra mais em entretenimento voltado para a família e é dono de vários clubes de jazz em Seattle e Los Porto. Emmett mudou o seu negócio imobiliário para Seattle e agora vive na velha casa de Edward. Ele e Victoria estão vivendo no pecado e na loucura do amor.

A partir do momento em que tiveram alta, os gêmeos prosperaram. O peso deles continuou a aumentar, e ao longo desses primeiros anos, ambos pareciam evitar as complicações que poderiam acompanhar um parto prematuro. No início, eles se recusaram a dormir em seus berços individuais. Eles tinham que estarem envolvidos nos braços de alguém para terem uma noite de sono. Esme perguntou se eles estavam apenas sentindo falta um do outro à noite, então finalmente decidimos deixá-los dormindo lado a lado no mesmo berço. A partir dessa noite, eles dormiram a noite toda. Hoje, eles compartilham um quarto _e_ uma cama. Eles são inseparáveis.

Paige tem o meu cabelo cor de mogno e olhos cor de chocolate. Charlie e Renee concordam que é como olhar para Bella Swan em 1982. Petey é a cara do pai lindo. Brilhantes olhos de esmeralda e cabelos bronze selvagem que você não pode forçar para ficar no lugar mesmo com os produtos de cabelo mais caros. Confie em mim. Alice tentou. Graças à insistência de seu irmão que tem um quarto cheio de livros, tanto Paige quanto Petey adoram que leiam para eles e estão começando a ler por conta própria. Dr. Seuss* é um dos favoritos por causa de suas rimas e seu uso de palavras sem sentido. Assim como o seu irmão e o seu pai, Petey tem talento musical e estava ansioso para tocar piano, logo que ele era velho o suficiente para rastejar sobre o banco do piano. Paige, porque ela é uma verdadeira versão miniatura de sua mãe, começou a fazer aulas de balé, assim que ela podia andar.

_***Dr Seuss: **__Foi um escritor e cartunista norte-americano, mais conhecido por seu pseudônimo, Dr. Seuss. Publicou mais de 60 livros infantis, dentre eles, "Como o Grinch Robou o Natal", que inspirou o filme vencedor de três Oscars._

E foi enquanto ela estava ensaiando para o seu primeiro recital de ballet que eu notei que algo definitivamente estava errado com a minha menina.

Nossa classe tinha acabado de dançar O Quebra-Nozes, quando notei que a minha filha estava com falta de ar. Em um pânico cego, eu liguei para Edward e a levei imediatamente ao pronto-socorro. Edward me encontrou na porta de emergência e levou o nosso bebê para uma mesa de exame. Depois de vários testes, o nosso pediatra confirmou que ela tinha asma. Enquanto o médico nos assegurou que asma era muito comum em bebês prematuros e bastante controlável, esta complicação só aumentou a minha culpa residual. Tanto Carlisle e Edward asseguraram-me que eu não tinha culpa e que até mesmo bebês nascidos no tempo certo podem contrair asma mais tarde em sua vida. Ainda luto com a minha culpa de vez em quando, mas eu não permito que isso ofusque o meu tempo ou o meu carinho pelos meus filhos.

"Então, Sra. Cullen, você está pronta para mais um?" A voz suave de Edward invadiu as minhas reflexões. Ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura, enquanto observávamos nossos filhos e sobrinho devorarem o bolo de aniversário.

Suspirei satisfeita e inclinei a minha cabeça contra seu peito. Sim, às vezes, eu estava pronta para ter outro bebê. Eu olhava para as suas roupas de bebê e os bichinhos de pelúcia e uma sensação de calor corroía o meu estômago, e meus braços doíam para segurar os meus filhos novamente. Mas havia outros momentos – meus momentos mais racionais – quando eu me perguntava se nós não já éramos perfeitos assim como estávamos.

"E você?" Eu sussurrei, já sabendo a resposta. Edward teria dez filhos, se eu deixasse.

"Eu estou tão feliz agora", ele murmurou no meu ouvido. "Eu tenho três filhos e uma esposa incrível, sexy. Temos uma bela casa..." Sua voz sumiu enquanto ele considerava as suas bênçãos. "Mas eu tenho que admitir, às vezes, eu realmente sinto falta de ter pequeninos..."

"Eu sei…" Sussurrei suavemente enquanto meu coração batia no meu peito. Eu faria qualquer coisa por este homem. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era pedir, e eu iria lhe dar qualquer coisa. E ele sabia disso. Mas eu também sabia que ele nunca iria se aproveitar desse luxo, e a realização disso me fez querer oferecer-lhe o mundo.

"Talvez pudéssemos tentar?" Eu ofereci timidamente. Seus braços se apertaram em torno de mim, e eu podia sentir o seu sorriso contra meu cabelo.

"Sério?"

"Realmente," Eu concordei. Ele riu baixinho no meu ouvido antes de virar-me para encará-lo. Ele pressionou sua testa contra a minha. Seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade, e eu olhava com admiração para o seu rosto bonito. Eu sabia que nunca iria se acostumar a ele, não importa quanto tempo eu viva. Eu ri com entusiasmo, percebendo que nós realmente iriamos tentar.

"Eu amo você", Edward sussurrou em adoração.

"Eu te amo", eu sorri, e eu me agarrei a ele enquanto os seus lábios tocavam os meus.

**EPOV **

"Parabéns! Hoje é o seu dia. Você está fora em lugares incríveis! Você está fora e longe!"

A coisa boa sobre o Dr. Seuss é que ele é tediosamente repetitivo. A única coisa ruim sobre o Dr. Seuss é que os seus livros são muito mais do que _Onde Vivem os Monstros._ Mas eu não podia reclamar, considerando que eu estava imprensado entre os meus bebês, cada uma de suas cabeças descansando pacificamente em meus ombros e suas mãos pequenas unidas contra o meu estômago.

Minha mente vagava enquanto eu recitava o livro para os gêmeos. Eu não podia acreditar que Bella finalmente concordou em tentar ter outro bebê. Eu sabia que ela estava com medo. Sua última gravidez terminou abruptamente, e o mês na UTI Neonatal foi suficiente para fazer com que qualquer mãe tivesse dúvidas. Mas eu sabia que ela queria tentar. E eu queria tentar, também.

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a história, os gêmeos estavam dormindo. Fechei o livro e tentei me arrastar para fora da cama sem acordar qualquer um deles. Eu me tornei muito bom em fazer isso, através dos anos. Eu beijei a testa deles e desliguei a sua luz antes de fechar a porta e fazer o meu caminho para o quarto de Seth. Ele estava dormindo, também. Ele estava crescendo tão rápido, e ele parecia mais com Jacob a cada ano que se passava. Decidimos que ainda não era o momento certo para contar a história a Seth, mas ele estava se tornando mais e mais curioso. A hora estava chegando. E enquanto o meu coração está cheio de medo com a ideia de ter que confessar as nossas mentiras, eu sei que Seth merece saber a história real. Eu só rezo para que ele ainda nos ame depois de nós contarmos a ele a verdade.

Eu fechei a porta e fiz meu caminho para o nosso quarto. Bella estava esperando por mim, sua forma suave aconchegada sob as cobertas. Ela estava lendo um livro, e eu imediatamente reconheci a capa frontal.

"Esse livro de novo?" Eu balancei a cabeça em direção ao livro de poemas de amor. Eu tive a satisfação de ver seus olhos arregalarem enquanto eu lentamente tirava a roupa. Eu considerei colocar o pijama. Mas, então, ela lambeu os lábios e os seus olhos ficaram nublado com fome.

"Foda-se as calças de pijama," eu rosnei suavemente. Ela assentiu ansiosamente enquanto eu subia na cama. Puxei o seu corpo perto do meu lado e a envolvi em meus braços.

"O livro?" Eu repeti baixinho, enquanto eu corria os meus lábios ao longo de sua linha da mandíbula. Ela tremeu embaixo de mim, e meu ego rugiu com prazer. Tudo o que eu tinha a fazer era tocá-la; tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era me tocar. E quando nós nos tocamos, nós dois nos perdemos um no outro.

"É… foi a inspiração para os seus votos de casamento," Bella sussurrou sem fôlego. "Eu pensei que talvez pudesse inspirar... outra coisa..."

"Você acha que precisamos de inspiração?" Eu mexi as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, e ela riu quando eu me inclinei para acariciar o seu cabelo. "Tudo que você tem a fazer é olhar para mim e eu já estarei fodidamente duro. Eu _s__empre_ quero você, Bella. Cada minuto do dia. Você não sabe disso?"

"Hmm..." Ela murmurou baixinho enquanto as minhas mãos acariciavam os seus braços para cima e para baixo. Ela pressionou seu corpo no meu. "Eu sempre quero você, também."

A beijei suavemente, beliscando o seu lábio inferior até que ela finalmente deixou o livro cair no chão e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Eu aprofundei o beijo, abrindo a boca e acariciando a sua língua com a minha. Ela gemia baixinho e puxava levemente no meu cabelo enquanto eu a puxava para cima de mim. Ela ergueu o seu vestido sobre sua cabeça, colocando-o no chão.

Eu olhava com admiração com a beleza acima de mim. Ela habitada todos os meus pensamentos acessos. Ela era a coisa mais incrível no meu mundo. Ela capturou meu coração e alma tão rapidamente. E ela me deu três filhos lindos.

E, com alguma sorte, iriamos fazer outro esta noite.

Uma menina com grandes olhos castanhos de Bella. Um menino com um cabelo louco na cabeça.

Ou talvez um de cada.

Eu não sou um psíquico. Mas não importa o que o nosso futuro nos reserva, eu sei que essas coisas são verdadeiras:

Meus filhos estão felizes, saudáveis e dormindo em paz em suas camas. Minha alma gêmea está em meus braços. E no dia em que ela deixar de existir é o dia em que eu vou tomar o meu último suspiro.

"Io ti seguirò nel buio", eu sussurro as palavras da nossa lua de mel enquanto nossos corpos se encontram. Nós gememos em uníssono quando nós encontramos o nosso ritmo perfeito.

"Io ti seguirò nel buio", a doce voz Bella ecoa sem fôlego na escuridão.

_Eu te seguirei pela escuridão._

* * *

_**Nota da**__**Tradutora**__: E mais uma vez a Sydney nos deixa apaixonados com mais uma linda história. Com dramas reais e não reais, nos emocionando com suas histórias brilhantes. Esse fim foi lindo, como não poderia deixar de ser._

_Bjus, _

_Lay._


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40 - ****Epílogo - Parte 2**

_Tradutora: Laysa Melo_

**POV Seth**

_**Seth Cullen – 16 anos de Idade.**_

Eu luto com a última nota de_ Sonata ao Luar__*__._ Eu nunca consigo realizar esse terceiro movimento tão bem quanto eu gostaria – e nunca tão perfeitamente como o meu pai pode tocar. Como sempre, eu sinto que eu preciso de uma terceira mão para bater todas as teclas afiadas. Estou frustrado quando fecho a tampa do piano.

_*__**Sonata ao Luar**__ (Moonlight Sonata): uma das Sinfonias de Beethoven. Para ouvir: www. youtube watch?v= vQVeaIHWWck (retirar os espaços)_

Minha frustração é não apenas devido ao fato de que Beethoven – enquanto talentoso – foi um empurrão para compor uma difícil peça de música. Será que ele não _queria _queas pessoas fossem capazes de desempenharem a sua merda brilhante? Mas não, a minha indignação com a peça é apenas uma das coisas que agravam em mim hoje.

Hoje, vou conhecer Jacob Black pela primeira vez.

Eu me recuso a chamá-lo de meu pai – porque ele não é. Ele é o meu doador de esperma. Levei um ano para dar-lhe esse apelido. Quando eu ouvi pela primeira vez a notícia, ele foi agraciado com títulos como "bastardo" e "idiota". Tanto a mamãe e o papai achavam que eu provavelmente deveria vir com um novo apelido considerando que eu tinha concordado em ficar cara-a-cara com o homem que ajudou a me criar.

Eu nunca vou esquecer o dia em que eles me deram a notícia. Foi uma semana antes de fazer 15 anos de idade. Mamãe tinha estado nervosa por semanas, e eu finalmente percebi que era porque ela estava temendo essa discussão por dez anos. Eles se sentaram comigo, na sala de estar, e seus rostos eram tão angustiados, meu primeiro pensamento foi de que algo estava errado com um dos meus irmãos. Mas Paige não tinha tido um ataque de asma em anos. Petey nunca tinha tido um em sua vida. E a minha irmã mais nova, Jane – que tinha vindo antes do sexto aniversário dos gêmeos – tinha sido sempre saudável como um cavalo. O que poderia causar aquele olhar de medo em seus rostos?

E então eles me disseram.

Eu levei mal a notícia, é claro. Porque eu era um menino de 15 anos de idade e estava chateado com o mundo. Eu senti como se todos em minha vida haviam mentido para mim. Minha mãe – a quem eu adorava. Meu pai – que me criou como o seu próprio desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. Vovô Billy – que me ensinou tudo que eu sei sobre a minha herança e o meu pai biológico. E Jacob – que não queria nada comigo. Todos eles mantiveram esse segredo de mim. Eu me senti traído. Eu senti que não podia confiar em ninguém mais.

Depois de muitas discussões com mamãe e papai, eu comecei a perceber que Jacob Black que os tinha posto em uma merda de posição horrível. A verdade foi mantida da mãe por cinco anos, de modo que ela entendeu o meu humor irritado. Ela e meu pai me explicaram por que esperaram para dar a notícia para mim, e eu acho que eu poderia entender. Eu não teria estado pronto para ouvir essa merda com cinco anos de idade. Inferno, eu não estava pronto para ouvi-la aos 15.

E eu fodidamente com certeza não estava pronto para recebê-la. Eu tinha gritado a todos ao alcance da voz que eu nunca iria encontrar o homem que me jogou para longe tão facilmente. Por que me preocupar? Edward Cullen era o único pai que eu já tinha conhecido. O único pai que me importava. As coisas poderiam ficar apenas fodidas do jeito que eram. Mamãe e papai disseram que era para mim. Eu tinha idade suficiente para tomar essa decisão por mim mesmo.

E então eles me mostraram sua carta.

Levei dois meses para realmente ler a coisa. Eu não sei por que eu finalmente a abri. Talvez porque era perto de seu aniversário e eu estava me recusando a colocar o minha habitual rosa vermelha contra o seu túmulo vazio. Talvez eu estivesse curioso para saber como ele tentaria explicar o seu lado das coisas – como se houvesse alguma razão válida para abandonar a mãe de seu filho.

Isto eu tenho que ouvir.

Então, eu tinha sentado no meu santuário – o meu piano – e abrindo a carta.

_Querido Seth,_

_Se você está lendo isso, significa que a sua mãe e seu pai lhe disseram a verdade sobre mim e você realmente está me dando uma chance de contar o meu lado da história._ _Se for esse o caso, então você é tão maravilhoso quanto a sua mãe._ _Bom de coração._

_Eu vou assumir que a sua mãe e seu pai lhe disseram a história toda, por isso não vou refazer os detalhes nesta carta._ _Primeiro, deixe-me dizer que sinto muito._ _Quando eu estava ferido, eu não tinha ideia sequer da sua existência._ _Quando o meu pai me disse que Bella estava grávida, eu sabia que eu não poderia obrigar ela ou você a carregar os meus problemas._ _Eu queria tanto que você tivesse uma boa vida, e eu pensei que você teria uma chance melhor se eu não estivesse por perto._ _Veja, eu amava a sua mãe._ _Sempre amei._ _Sempre continuarei amando._ _Mas ela nunca sentiu o mesmo por mim, e a última coisa que eu queria era que ela se casasse comigo como alguma forma distorcida de obrigação._ _Então eu não lhe dei a chance._ _Eu fingi que morri, mas, sinceramente, não era mais que um ato._ _Eu me senti morto por dentro._

_Eu quero que você saiba que eu sinto muito por eu ter perdido muitas coisas com você._ _Eu nunca poderei receber de volta os aniversários ou feriados que eu perderei._ _Mas eu queria te dar um presente que realmente significasse alguma coisa, então eu dei a Edward a permissão para ele adotar você._ _Ele é um bom homem._ _Melhor do que eu._ _E eu espero que quando você cresça, você seja como ele._

_Em vez de dar-lhe uma lista de regras, eu gostaria de dizer-lhe os meus votos para você._ _Eu espero que você continue tocando piano._ _Eu espero que você continue arremessando._ _Eu espero que você escute a sua mãe e o seu pai._ _Eu espero que você mantenha contato com todos os seus avós e os deixe ensinar-lhe todas essas coisas que os avós ensinam._ _Eu espero que você observe o jeito que Edward trata a sua mãe e que você compreenda que é __assim__ que você deve tratar uma mulher._ _Espero que você se dê bem na escola e estude muito._ _Eu espero que você seja um bom irmão mais velho._ _E que quando você estiver mais velho, eu espero que você faça tudo o que você quiser fazer com sua vida._ _E eu espero que você esteja feliz._

_Eu sei que você provavelmente me odeia, e eu não o culpo._ _Espero que um dia você me odeie um pouco menos, e que talvez possamos nos conhecer._ _Mas só quando você for mais velho._ _E só se você quiser._

_Billy sempre sabe onde estou – se você decidir que quer me conhecer._

_Espero que você queira._ _Algum dia._

_Mas se não, eu espero que você tenha uma vida feliz._

_~Jacob_

"Você parece perdido em pensamentos," Meu pai sorri e se senta ao meu lado no banco do piano. "Beethoven lhe dando trabalho de novo?"

"Porra de terceiro movimento," Eu rosno. Papai ri enquanto eu olho ao redor da sala. O papai não se importava se eu xingasse. Mamãe, por outro lado…

"Ela está colorindo com Jane," Papai me garante com um sorriso. "Você está seguro."

Eu exalo um suspiro de alívio.

"Então, você está enrolando?" Ele pergunta quietamente.

_Sim._

"Não", eu minto. "Não é preciso muito tempo para dirigir para o estádio."

Pai balança a cabeça, pensativo. "Eu ainda posso ir com você, você sabe. Basta dizer uma palavra. Tanto eu como a sua mãe."

"Eu sei", eu respondo. "Mas eu acho que eu preciso fazer isso sozinho."

"Eu entendo," ele murmura pacientemente. "Tudo o que você precisar, deixe-nos saber."

Não havia nada que Jacob Black poderia me ensinar sobre ser um pai. Eu tinha o modelo mestre sentado ao meu lado neste banco de piano. O homem havia me amado desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. Ele não _tinha_ que me amar, mas ele o fez. Ele me ensinou a tocar piano. Como fazer uma jogada perigosa. Como encontrar a hipotenusa de um triângulo retângulo. Como dirigir.

Este homem tinha sido o meu fodástico herói durante toda a minha vida.

O Homem-Aranha não era páreo para o meu pai.

"Você ainda é meu pai", eu sussurro, piscando para a partitura, fodidas lágrimas traidoras ameaçando a transbordarem. "Não importa o que aconteça certo?" Foi estúpido questionar tal coisa. Eu já sabia a resposta. Mas eu precisava ouvir.

"Não importa o que...", ele concorda. Ele se vira no banco e me puxa contra o seu ombro. Eu não podia chorar na frente da mamãe. Ela iria pirar. Mas eu poderia chorar no ombro do meu pai. Ele nunca iria dizer. Algumas merdas eram privadas, ele sempre me disse – apenas para nós, homens.

"Eu te amo, pai", eu sussurro, quando eu finalmente acalmo o meu choro. O nó que se formou no meu estômago estava finalmente começando a se desfazer.

"Eu te amo, filho."

Ele abre o piano e começa a tocar o terceiro movimento da _Sonata ao Luar._

_A enrolação acabou._

"Eu provavelmente deveria ir," eu disse depois de alguns minutos, saindo do banco. Ele para de tocar e cobre o piano.

"Tudo o que eu vou pedir é que você ouça o seu lado", papai arrisca enquanto ele me leva até a porta. "Eu não estou dizendo que você tem que concordar com o que ele disser. Mas você está se oferecendo para se encontrar com ele. O mínimo que você pode fazer é ouvi-lo. Então não faça seus julgamentos. Ele não é um homem mau. Tente se lembrar disso."

"Eu vou tentar", eu prometo. Eu estava me preparando para ir encontrar a mãe, quando ela atravessou a sala de estar.

"Você está indo?" Ela pergunta enquanto pega a minha jaqueta e me entrega as chaves do meu carro e o meu telefone celular. Eu estou sempre esquecendo a porcaria.

"Sim", eu respondo. "Eu tenho que encontrá-lo às 5."

Mamãe ajeita a gola da minha camisa, e eu rolo meus olhos para o pai. Ele não pode disfarçar o sorriso do seu rosto.

"Estou tão orgulhosa de você", mamãe sussurra suavemente. "Mas lembre-se, sem pressão. Fique cinco minutos. Fique cinco horas. O que você quiser. E depois volte para casa e vamos pedir uma pizza para o jantar."

"Parece bom", eu murmuro quando pego o meu casaco. "Eu vou ligar quando eu estiver à caminho."

Eles me levaram até o meu jipe – um presente no meu décimo sexto aniversário do tio Em e da tia Vicki. Eles eram os filhos da puta mais legais do planeta.

Eu fecho meu cinto de segurança e observo quando o meu pai envolve os seus braços em volta da minha mãe. Uma década de casamento, e eles ainda não conseguem manter as suas mãos longe um do outro. Isso nunca me fez sentir mal, no entanto. É legal que os meus pais ainda estejam loucos de amor depois de todos esses anos. Espero que eu ame alguém assim um dia. Esse tipo de amor ainda é possível?

Espero que sim.

O campo de beisebol está deserto quando eu chego. Sento-me na primeira arquibancada, jogando a minha bola no ar. Eu sempre a carrego no meu bolso. Me dá algo para fazer além de enviar mensagens para Bree a cada cinco minutos. Nós estávamos saindo por cerca de três meses. Ela era bonita como o inferno, mas um pouco persistente com as mensagens de texto.

Mas eu sempre a respondo. Porque o meu pai me criou para ser um cavalheiro.

E como eu disse – ela é bonita como o inferno.

Enfio a bola de volta no meu bolso e olho para o meu telefone.

O doador de esperma está dez minutos atrasado.

De repente, ouço o barulho de um carro entrando em direção ao campo. Um táxi amarelo para no portão. Eu observo quando um homem joga algum dinheiro para o motorista antes dele sair do táxi, batendo a porta. Mesmo à distância, eu reconheço o seu rosto pela foto que ele me enviou. Sua cabeça se movimenta, olhando ao redor do campo de beisebol. Eu vejo quando os seus olhos me encontram. Eu posso ouvir o seu suspiro chocado quando ele endireita os ombros e caminha com uma bengala por todo o campo. Meus olhos se estreitam em confusão quando ele se aproxima das arquibancadas.

"Seth?"

Concordo com a cabeça.

"Hey," ele sussurra.

"Belas pernas", eu ofereço em saudação.

"Obrigado", ele sorri quando ele sobe para a arquibancada, sentando ao meu lado. Ele bate uma de suas pernas protéticas com sua bengala. "Titanium…"

Concordo com a cabeça, como se isso fizesse algum sentido para mim.

"Elas são lindamente novas", ele continua todo falante, como se fôssemos velhos amigos. "Elas só têm cerca de um ano."

"Isso é legal."

Nós olhamos por toda a vasta extensão do campo de beisebol.

"Desculpe, estou atrasado." Ele se mexe desconfortavelmente no assento na arquibancada. "O trânsito estava um inferno."

"Está tudo bem."

Eu não estou propositalmente tentando ser um burro. Eu realmente não sei o que dizer a ele.

Ele limpa este garganta nervosamente. "Edward diz que o seu curveball* terá os olheiros universitários salivando por você."

_*__**Curveball**__: jogada do beisebol. _

"Eu tive um bom treinador", eu explico calmamente.

"É…" Sua voz era melancólica. Eu não estou tentando ser um idiota e jogar o meu pai em seu rosto. Eu estou apenas sendo honesto.

"Eu poderia lhe mostrar," Eu ofereço com um encolher de ombros. "Você quer pegar? Eu tenho uma luva no jipe …"

"Eu adoraria ver isso", Jacob sorri. Concordo com a cabeça e corro em direção ao jipe, pegando a luva do banco de trás. Quando eu volto para o campo, ele já está de pé na base, sorrindo como uma criança no Natal.

Nós lançamos a bola por um tempo. Minha rodada é fora e eu amaldiçoou mais do que é, provavelmente, considerado aceitável na frente de um estranho. Ele não parece ofendido, no entanto. E eu estou surpreso ao descobrir que ele tem um braço muito bom.

"Quando tudo o que você tem é as mãos e os braços, eles tendem a se tornarem mais fortes", ele me oferece como explicação. À medida que eu jogo a bola para trás e para frente, nós falamos sobre as merdas diárias. Eu gosto do meu Jeep? Onde eu quero fazer faculdade? Eu tenho uma namorada? Nós nunca falamos sobre a carta ou suas mentiras ou qualquer coisa pesada. Acabamos de lançar a bola.

Eu soube que ele é um web designer e que ele tem uma namorada em Jacksonville chamada Siobhan. Ela é da Irlanda e é uma fotógrafa profissional. Eles vivem juntos em uma casa na praia que eles compraram há dez anos. Ele acha que ele vai se casar com ela um dia. Eu digo a ele que provavelmente já é tempo dele propor a ela, porque, na verdade, 10 anos é fodidamente um tempo muito longo para viver no pecado, e a garota merece algo melhor do que isso. Ele ri e diz que eu estou certo.

Estou surpreso quando o céu começa a escurecer. Ele olha para o céu, e eu chego mais perto, tentando avaliar a sua reação ao nosso encontro. Seu rosto está todo errado, claro, graças à cirurgia. Eu não pareço com ele em tudo. Mas eu me vejo em seus olhos. Eu vejo o seu pesar.

Eu quero ouvir a sua história.

E eu percebo que – apesar de que no meu coração há espaço apenas para um pai – eu sempre posso dar lugar a um novo amigo.

"Nós estamos tendo pizza para o jantar", eu sugiro timidamente. "Você quer voltar para a casa? Conheça o meu irmão e minhas irmãs?"

Ele parece surpreso. E um pouco animado.

"Eu adoraria isso", ele sussurra.

E eu me vejo no sorriso que se estende por todo o seu rosto.

_**~Fim~**_

_**Nota da**__**Tradutora**__: E mais uma vez a Sydney nos deixa apaixonados com mais uma linda história. Com drama reais e não reais, nos emocionando com suas histórias brilhantes. Esse fim foi lindo, como não poderia deixar de ser._

_E por uma última vez, deixem reviews._

_***mensagem para a Sydney***_

_Bjus, _

_Lay._

_N/B ~Acho que em 90% dos capítulos dessa fic eu acabei chorando no final, por algum motivo, bom ou ruim, ela é muito linda e eu agradeço a Nêni (apesar da minha falta de tempo –responsabilidade-, nos últimos tempos) ter me deixado betar a fic quando eu não pude entrar na equipe de tradução. _

_Deixem um comentário pela última vez e bye_

_Lary Reeden_


End file.
